Hogwarts and the Deathly Hallows
by CheckersChance2
Summary: The mysterious A.S. Potter sends back the seventh Harry Potter Book. Who gets the book you may ask? Professor Umbridge of course! Read the epic tale of Harry Potter through its characters eyes, and see how they change the future for the better.
1. Prologue

Umbridge screamed, pointing her wand out at her desk as a bright light appeared on her desk.

The light faded, and a large book was in its place. She picked it up, and a look of confusion appeared on her face.

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

"What's this?" She asked out loud, and then another bright orb showed up, and turned into a parchment, with a note on it.

_Professor Umbridge,_ it read.

_This book is a complete, and utterly accurate of what happens when Harry Potter is seventeen, i made it You using his pensive. Cast the 'liberas' spell on it, to check its accuracy if you don't believe me._

_But here's the catch._

_If you want to prove that a certin someone is lying about the return of Lord Voldemort, this book must be read out loud, to all of Hogwarts, and a few certain people, that I have included at the end of this letter._

_Everyone MUST be present, for the story to be readable._

_Please note, that if anyone tries to read it, without everyone, the book will burst into flames, leaving no evidence of its existence._

_I hope you get the answers you need._

_A.S .Potter_

_PS-Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Snuffles the Dog, (Ask Lupin to bring him), Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour Cornelius Fudge, and Amelia Bones. _

"_LIBERAS!"_ She said, pointing her wand at the book.

It glowed bright green, confirming the truth.

She would have Potter for good this time.

The next morning, Harry Potter and his friends, were still raving about how well their D.A. meeting went the night before. Even Neville managed to stun his partner Luna.

They made their way down to the hall, and stopped when they saw a group of people sitting at the Gryffindor table, (because Gryffindor was a slightly smaller house, so it had a bit more room).

"Remus?" Harry said, at the same time Ron said "Mum"

"What are you doing here?"

"No idea Harry," He replied "Umbridge called us in to come."

Harry made a face at that. "Oh great." He mumbled, sitting down next to him, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Sirius is here." Remus whispered, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Where?" He whispered back.

Snuffles climbed up, and squeezed between the two of them, and barked happily.

The four students near him all grinned, knowing who it is.

"Heh hem." Umbridge said, and everyone turned to her. " I was given a little gift-"

"We don't need to know what your mum sends for Christmas!" Fred shouted, causing three of the tables to laugh, and even a few teachers to smirk.

"DETENTION MR. WEASLEY!"

A white orb appeared again, except this time it was like a howler, so everyone could hear.

"_No Detentions can be given, nor points taken away during the reading."_

Fred smirked.

Umbridge growled.

"AS I WAS SAYING! I was given a book, of Harry Potter, when he is seventeen." She said, and everyone gasped.

"But I'm only fifteen now!" Harry said confused.

"Right you are, for once." She said that last part under her breath. "This book was sent back in time, from someone names A.S. Potter."

His eyes widened.

"How can you be sure this isn't a ruse?" Mad-Eye asked suspiciously

"I preformed the liberas charm Mister Moody. Feel free to preform it yourself if you don't trust me." She smiled her disgustingly sweet smile.

"Liberas!" He said, and again, the book glowed green.

"It's the truth." He said, shocked.

"You were all called here, to read this book, and so we shall. All classes are canceled, until the book is complete."

The students, (besides Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny) cheered.

"Now, let's begin. The book is titled, "Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows."

"What are those?" Malfoy asked.

"Well," Luna began. "Daddy says-"

"Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore said quietly. "I believe the book will explain."

"Okay!" She said in her dreamy voice, then continued to play with her hair.

"'In Memoriam' is the chapter title"


	2. In Memoriam

****A/N- I skipped the first chapter in the book, because if Albus Potter made this, with the Pensieve memories, theres no way to have to Death Eater meeting.

Hope you all enjoy it!

~CheckersChance2~

* * *

**Harry was bleeding. **

"Oh Harrykins-"George said.

"-When are you not bleeding?" Fred continued.

"Oh shut it." Harry mumbled, much to their amusement.

**Clutching his right hand in his left and sweating under his breath, **

"You shouldn't swear Harry." Molly scolded.

"But…I'm bleeding." Harry smiled her.

**he shouldered open his bedroom door. There was a crunch of breaking china. He had trodden on a cup of cold tea that had been sitting on the ﬂoor outside his bedroom door.**

"It was probably a booby trap or something, from Dudley." Harry said.

"Or maybe you're just as clumsy as Tonks." Ginny joked.

"OI!" Harry and Tonks complained

"**What the—?"**

"You better not finish that statement!" Hermione said.

**He looked around, the landing of number four, Privet Drive, was deserted. Possibly the cup of tea was Dudley's idea of a clever booby trap**.

"We heard you the first time Harry!" The twins said together.

**Keeping his bleeding hand elevated, Harry scraped the fragments of cup together with the other hand and threw them into the already crammed bin just visible inside his bedroom door.**

"You really should clean your room more Harry." Molly said.

**Then he tramped across to the bathroom to run his ﬁnger under the tap. It was stupid, pointless, irritating beyond belief that he still had four days left of being unable to perform magic **

"So, I'm almost seventeen?" Harry asked.

"Obviously." Malfoy sneered.

"Shut it ferret!" Ron shouted

**. . . but he had to admit to himself that this jagged cut in his ﬁnger would have defeated him.**

"Harry James Potter, Death by finger wound." Fred said.

"Sounds about right!" George finished

**He had never learned how to repair wounds, and now he came to think of it—particularly in light of his immediate**

"Immediate what!"

"I have to turn the page, you nitwit."

**plans—it seemed a serious ﬂaw in his magical education. Making a mental note to ask Hermione how it was done**,

Hermione smirked.

**he used a large wad of toilet paper to mop up as much of the tea as he could, before returning to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him.**

"Oh temper, Temper Harry." Remus laughed next to him.

**Harry had spent the morning completely emptying his school trunk for the ﬁrst time since he had packed it six years ago.**

"Alright, that's just disgusting." Lavender wrinkled her nose.

**At the start of the intervening school years, he had merely skimmed o****f**** the topmost three quarters of the contents and replaced or updated them, leaving a layer of general debris at the bottom— old quills, desiccated beetle eyes,**

"EWW!" Parvati complained

**single socks that no longer ﬁt. Minutes previously, Harry had plunged his hand into this mulch, experienced a stabbing pain in the fourth ﬁnger of his right hand, and withdrawn it to see a lot of blood. He now proceeded a little more cautiously.**

"Procede cautiously? Harry? What has the world come too!" Ron shouted

**Kneeling down beside the trunk again, he groped around in the bottom and, after retrieving an old badge that ﬂickered feebly between SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY and POTTER STINKS, **

"You kept the badge?" Draco asked confused.

"It's all I had to remind me of Cedric." Harry explained, and everyone nodded, understanding

**cracked and worn-out Sneakoscope, and a gold locket inside**

"I don't own a locket…"

"Maybe you do in two years?" Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders.

**which a note signed R.A.B. had been hidden, he ﬁnally discovered the sharp edge that had done the damage. He recognized it at once. It was a two-inch-long fragment of the enchanted mirror that his dead godfather, Sirius, had given him.**

"WHAT?!" Harry, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny all shouted at once.

"How the bloody hell did he die! And when!" Harry cried out.

Nobody commented on his language, because another orb appeared in front of Harry.

_Sirius Black was killed during your fifth year, in the Department of Mysteries. You received a planted vision from Voldemort, and you rushed to save Sirius, but he wasn't actually there. Voldemort only wanted you there to receive a prophecy. Anyway, A battle occurred in the room with the veil between the living, and the dead, Bellatrix Lestrange shot a curse at Sirius, and he fell through the veil._

Everyone stared in shock.

"What prophecy?" Harry chocked out, and yet another orb appeared.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, for he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

All eyes were on Harry, mouths open in shock, yet again. Dumbledore had his face in his hands, and Snape wore a blank expression.

"So, one of us, is going to have to kill the other?" Harry asked.

"It appears so Mister Potter." McGonagall said sympathetically.

"THE DARK LORD IS ALREADY DEAD!" Umbridge screeched.

"OH SHUT IT YOU GREAT TOAD!" Harry shouted, then turned back to McGonagall. "I guess I already knew that." He sat down, not the slightest bit frightened.

People looked at him again, all wondering the same thing. "How can he accept his death so easily?

Umbridge continued

**Harry laid it aside and felt cautiously around the trunk for the rest, but nothing more remained of his godfather's last gift except powdered glass, which clung to the deepest layer of debris like glittering grit.**

**Harry sat up and examined the jagged piece on which he had cut himself, seeing nothing but his own bright green eye reﬂected back**

'Lily's eyes.' Snape thought to himself.

**at him. Then he placed the fragment on top of that morning's Daily Prophet, which lay unread on the bed, and attempted to stem the sudden upsurge of bitter memories, the stabs of regret and of longing the discovery of the broken mirror had occasioned, by attacking the rest of the rubbish in the trunk.**

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you finally cleaning?" Tonks asked.

"No idea." Harry asked, equally confused.

**It took another hour to empty it completely, throw away the useless items, and sort the remainder in piles according to whether or not he would need them from now on. His school and Quidditch robes, cauldron, parchment, quills, and most of his textbooks were piled in a corner, to be left behind.**

"WHAT!?" A majority of the school asked.

"Why are you dropping out mate?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." Harry said, sadly.

"Probably some noble reason." Ginny said.

"You're probably right." Hermione agreed.

**He wondered what his aunt and uncle would do with them; burn them in the dead of night, probably, as if they were the evidence of some dreadful crime.**

A lot of people looked confused.

"They're like muggle Death Eaters." Harry explained. "They hate everything about magic."

"But they love you, right?" Hermione asked.

"Let's continue!" Harry said loudly.

**His Muggle clothing, Invisibility Cloak, potion-making kit, certain books, the photograph album Hagrid had once given him, a stack of letters, and his wand had been repacked into an old rucksack.**

"You have an invisibility Cloak?" The twins shouted. "CAN WE BORROW IT!"

The teachers all groaned, but let out a sigh of relief when Harry said "Nah, I like the school standing."

**In a front pocket were the Marauder's Map**

"What is that?" Some people asked.

"Oh, you know, just a map." Harry sighed, giving a smirk to the people who knew about it.

**and the locket with the note signed R.A.B. inside it. The locket was accorded this placeon honor not because it was valuable—in all usual senses it was worthless—but because of what it had cost to attain it.**

"What did it cost? Harry asked out loud, and the answer appeared in front of him.

_Albus Dumbledore died, hours after you and he obtained the locket._

Everyone was speechless, unable to comprehend what they just heard.

**This left a sizable stack of newspapers sitting on his desk beside his snowy owl, Hedwig: **

"Oh, I love your owl Harry." Cho smiled, Harry blushed, and Ginny growled internally.

**one for each of the days Harry had spent at Privet Drive this summer.**

**He got up o****ff**** the ****ﬂ****oor, stretched, and moved across to his desk. Hedwig made no movement as he began to ﬂick through the newspapers, throwing them into the rubbish pile one by one. The owl as asleep, or else faking: she was angry with Harry about the limited amount of time she was allowed out of her cage at the moment.**

Some people chuckled at the moody owl, who flew in through the owl opening near the top of the Great Hall, who perched herself near Harry.

**As he neared the bottom of the pile of newspapers, Harry slowed down, searching for one particular issue that he knew had arrived shortly after he had returned to Privet Drive for the summer; he remembered that there had been a small mention on the front about**

**the resignation of Charity Burbage**,

"I would never resign!" Professor Burbage cried.

"Maybe it's a ruse? And Death Eaters killed you?" Moody shrugged, and she burst out into tears.

"Nice Moody." Tonks grumbled.

**the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. At last he found it. Turning to page ten, he sank into**

**his desk chair and reread the article he had been looking for.**

(A/N- I'm skipping the article, sorry)

**Harry ﬁnished reading but continued to gaze at the picture accompanying the obituary. Dumbledore was wearing his familiar, kindly smile, but as he peered over the top of his half-moon spectacles, he gave the impression, even in newsprint, of betraying Harry, whose sadness mingled with a sense of humiliation.**

"Oh Harry." Dumbledore sighed.

**He had thought he knew Dumbledore quite well, but ever since reading this obituary he had been forced to recognize that he had barely known him at all. Never one had he imagined Dumbledore's childhood or youth; it was as though he had sprung into being as Harry had known him, venerable and silver-haired and old. The idea of a teenage Dumbledore was simply odd, like trying to imagine a stupid Hermione or a friendly Blast-Ended Skrewt. **

The people who knew Hermione laughed, and the people who what Skrewt's were laughed harder

**He had never thought to ask Dumbledore about his past. No doubt it would have felt strange, impertinent even, but after all, it had been common knowledge that Dumbledore had taken part in that legendary duel with Grindelwald, **

Dumbledore sighed again, thinking of his old friend.

**and Harry had not thought to ask Dumbledore what that had been like, nor about any of his other famous achievements. No, they had always discussed Harry, Harry's past, Harry's future, Harry's plans **

"Conceded much Potter?" Malfoy sneered, and the Slytherin's all laughed

. . . **and it seemed to Harry now, despite the fact that his future was so dangerous and so uncertain, that he had missed irreplaceable opportunities when he had failed to ask Dumbledore more about himself, even though the only personal question he had ever asked his headmaster was also the only one he suspected that Dumbledore had not answered honestly:**

"See! Dumbledore is always a liar!" Fudge shouted.

"SHUT IT!" Most Gryffindor's shouted at the minister

"**What do you see when you look in the mirror?"**

"**I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."**

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "You are correct in thinking that I was not honest. I see my sister Arianna in the mirror." He wiped a tear from his old wrinkled face.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry said.

**After several minutes' thought, Harry tore the obituary out of the Prophet, folded it carefully, and tucked it inside the ﬁrst volume of Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts.**

**Then he threw the rest of the newspaper into the rubbish pile**

"Where all Daily Prophets belong!" A Hufflepuff sang.

**And turned to face the room. It was much tidier. The only things left out of place were today's Daily Prophet, still lying on the bed, and on top of it, the piece of broken mirror.**

More sad looks were given, at the thought of Sirius.

**at the headline when he had taken the rolled-up paper from the**

**delivery owl early that morning and thrown it aside, after nothing that it said nothing about Voldemort.**

"IT WILL NEVER MENTION HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED, FOR HE IS DEAD!"

Those who believed Harry all glared at the woman.

**Harry was sure that the Ministry was leaning on the Prophet to suppress news about Voldemort**.

"Are you implying that the Ministry supports the Dark Lord?" Amelia Bones asked.

"No idea Ma'am."

**It was only now, therefore, that he saw what he had missed. Across the bottom half of the front page a smaller headline was set over a picture of Dumbledore striding along looking harried:**

People frowned at the memory of their beloved Headmaster.

(A/N-Skipping!)

"THAT'S IT!" Hermione stood up and shouted. "I gave her a chance last year, but she just lost it! If this is truly the future, then I will stop her from writing that!"

"What are you saying Miss Granger?" Madam bones said.

"Reeta Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus!" People gasped.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I discovered it last year, if you don't believe me, I can show you later, using my memories." Hermione said, then sat down again, receiving impressed looks

**Harry reached the bottom of the article, but continued to stare blankly at the page. Revulsion and fury rose in him like vomit;**

"Don't blame you mate." Ron said.

**he balled up the newspaper and threw it, with all his force, at the wall, where it joined the rest of the rubbish heaped around his overﬂowing bin.**

The neat-freaks in the room sighed.

**He began to stride blindly around the room, opening empty drawers and picking up books only to replace them on the same piles, barely conscious of what he was doing, as random phrases from Rita's article echoed in his head:**

Grumbles were heard at the article.

**An entire chapter to the whole Potter-Dumbledore relationship . . . It's been called unhealthy, even sinister . . . He dabbled in the Dark Arts himself in his youth . . . I've had access to a source most journalists would swap their wands for . . .**

"**Lies!" Harry bellowed, **

"Good for you Harry!" Someone shouted, unnoticing Dumbledore's grim expression

**and though the window he saw the next-door neighbor, who had paused to restart his lawn mower,** **look up nervously.**

"Oh Harrykins, don't scare the neighbors!" The twins shouted.

**Harry sat down hard on the bed. The broken bit of mirror danced away from him; he picked it up and turned it over in his ﬁngers, thinking, thinking of Dumbledore and the lies with which Rita Skeeter was defaming him. . . .**

Dumbledore grimanced

**A ﬂash of brightest blue. Harry froze, his cut ﬁnger slipping on the jagged edge of the mirror again.**

"He's like a boy version of Nymphadora." Remus whispered to Mad-Eye, but Tonks heard him.

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" She exclaimed, hitting him across the back of his head.

**He had imagined it, he must have done. He glanced over his shoulder, but the wall was a sickly**

**peach color of Aunt Petunia's choosing:**

"Blech." Lavender groaned.

**There was nothing blue there for the mirror to reﬂect. He peered into the mirror fragment**

**again, and saw nothing but his own bright green eye looking back at him. He had imagined it, there was no other explanation; imagined it, because he had been thinking of his dead headmaster. If anything was certain, it was that the bright blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore would never pierce him again.**

"That's the end of the chapter." The toad announced.

"Harry, that's really depressing." Luna sighed at him.

"Who wants to read next? I don't want to read all of this book by myself."

"I'll read Professor." Hermione said, and the book was levitated over to her.


	3. The Dursleys Departing

"Alright, this chapter is called "The Dursleys Departing." Hermione said.

"Who are the Dursleys?" Astoria asked.

"My relatives." Harry answered in a stiff voice.

**The sound of the front door slamming echoed up the stair and a voice yelled, "Oi, You!" **

"Well…That's rude." Neville said, and Harry shrugged his shoulders

**Sixteen years of being addressed thus left Harry in no doubt whom his uncle was calling; **

"They call you 'You' for sixteen years?" Hermione hissed.

"Nope." Harry replied. "Fourteen, and they used another name too."

**nevertheless, he did not immediately respond.**

Harry smirked.

**He was still gazing at the mirror fragment in which, for a split second, he had thought he say Dumbledore's eye. It was not until his uncle bellowed, "BOY!" **

"THAT'S the other name?" She shouted from next to him.

**that Harry got slowly to his feet and headed for the bedroom door, pausing to add the piece of**

**broken mirror to the rucksack ﬁlled with things he would be taking with him.**

"I wonder where he's going." Justin said out loud.

"**You took your time!" roared Vernon Dursley when Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. "Get down here, I want a word!"**

"He could at least say please or something." Ginny huffed,

**Harry strolled downstairs, his hands deep in his jeans pockets.**

"Just like James." Remus smiled.

'_Arrogant' Snape thought_

**When he reached the living room he found all three Dursleys. They were dressed for traveling: Uncle Vernon in a fawn zip-up jacket, Aunt Petunia in a neat salmon-colored coat, and Dudly, Harry's large, blond, muscular cousin, in his leather jacket.**

"Muscular?" Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Arthur said together, then they all laughed

"**Sit down!" said Uncle Vernon. Harry raised his eyebrows.**

"What am I doing.." harry wondered to himself

"**Please!" added Uncle Vernon, wincing slightly as though the word was sharp in his throat.**

"Wow! I got him to said it!" Harry laughed

**Harry sat. He though he knew what was coming. His uncle began to pace up and down, Aunt Petunia and Dudley following his movements with anxious expressions. Finally, his large purple face **

"Lovely…" Pansy said.

"Didn't know you went for grape man Parkinson!" Hermione called out, (Much to everyones surprise.)

Pansy huffed, but didn't retort.

**crumpled with concentration, Uncle Vernon stopped in front of Harry and spoke.**

"**I've changed my mind," he said.**

"What a surprise." Harry said.

"**What a surprise," said Harry.**

"HARRY WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT REPEATING YOURSELF!"

"**Don't you talk in that tone— " began Aunt Petunia in a shrill voice, but Vern Dursley waved her down.**

"**It's all a lot of claptrap," said Uncle Vernon, glaring at Harry with piggy little eyes. **

"Little? Nothing about that man is litte."

"I've decided I don't believe a word of it. We're staying put, we're not going anywhere."

**Harry looked up at his uncle and felt a mixture of exasperation and amusement. Vernon Dursley had been changing his mind every twenty-four hours for the past four weeks, packing and unpacking**

**and repacking the car with every change of heart. Harry's favorite moment had been the one when Uncle Vernon, unaware that Dudley had added his dumbbells to his case since the last time it had been unpacked, had attempted to hoist it back into the boot and collapsed with roars of pain and much swearing.**

Harry and a few others started laughing.

"He shouldn't swear in front of you." Molly scolded.

"Yes Mum." Harry smiled at her, and she beamed at being called that.

"**According to you," Vernon Dursley said now, resuming his pacing up and down the living room, "we—Petunia, Dudley, and I— are in danger. From— from— "**

"Some of 'My lot' I'm guessing." Harry muttered.

**"Some of 'my lot,' right," said Harry.**

"What do they mean 'your lot' and WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT THE REPEATING THING!"

"Wizards." Harry answered only.

"**Well, I don't believe it," repeated Uncle Vernon, coming to a halt in front of Harry again. "I was awake half the night thinking**

"Oh no. Here we go."

**it's over, and I believe it's a plot to get the house."**

"**The house?" repeated Harry. "What house?"**

"Why would he want that house?" Ginny said. "All the happy memories?"

"**This house!" shrieked Uncle Vernon, the vein in his forehead starting to pulse. "Our house! House prices are skyrocketing around here! You want us out of the way and then you're going to do a bit of hocus-pocus and before we know it the deeds will be in your name and— "**

"Oh God, he's being an idiot!" Harry exclaimed.

"**Are you out of your mind?" demanded Harry. "A plot to get this house? Are you actually as stupid as you look?"**

A few people grinned.

"**Don't you dare—!" squealed Aunt Petunia, but again, Vernon waved her down: Slights on his personal appearance were, it seemed, as nothing to the danger he has spotted.**

"**Just in case you've forgotten," said Harry, "I've already got a house, my godfather left me one. So why would I want this one? All the happy memories?"**

"Aww, Ickle-Gin Gin thinks like Harrykins!" Fred sang, which made Harry and Ginny blush.

**There was silence. Harry thought he had rather impressed his uncle with this argument.**

"Well, I like me in the future." Harry thought to himself

"**You claim," said Uncle Vernon, starting to pace yet again,**

"**that this Lord Thing— "**

"WE SHOULD START CALLING HIM THAT FORGE!"

"Couldn't agree more Gred!"

"—**Voldemort,"**

Cue flinches.

"IT'S JUST A NAME!"

**said Harry impatiently, "and we've been through this about a hundred times already. This isn't a claim, it's fact, Dumbledore told you last year, and Kingsley and Mr. Weasley— "**

The twins, Ron, and Harry all grinned at memory of Arthur blowing up the fireplace.

**Vernon Dursley hunched his shoulders angrily, and Harry guessed that his uncle was attempting to ward of recollections of the unannounced visit, a few days into Harry's summer holidays, of two fully grown wizards. The arrival on the doorstep of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley had come as a most unpleasant shock to the Dursleys. Harry had to admit, however, that as Mr. Weasley had once demolished half of the living room, **

The hall erupted in laughter.

"What did you do Arthur!" Molly grumbled, her face in her hands.

"Well, I may, or may not have blown up their fireplace…"

The hall laughed again.

**his reappearance could not have been expected to delight Uncle Vernon.**

"I would think not." Arthur laughed.

"—**Kingsley and Mr. Weasley explained it all as well," Harry pressed on remorselessly. "Once I'm seventeen, the protective charm that keeps me safe will break, and that exposes you as well as me. The Order is sure Voldemort will target you, whether to torture you to try and ﬁnd out where I am, or because he thinks by holding you hostage I'd come and try to rescue you."**

"Would you rescue them Harry?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, probably." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

**Uncle Vernon's and Harry's eyes met. Harry was sure that in that instant they were both wondering the same thing. Then Uncle Vernon walked on and Harry resumed, "You've got to go into hiding and the Order wants to help. You're being o****ff****ered serious protection, the best there is."**

"What's the 'Order'" A Hufflepuff girl asked, and the members of said order all stiffened up.

Nobody answered her.

**Uncle Vernon said nothing, but continued to pace up and down. Outside the sun hung low over the privet hedges. The next-door neighbor's lawn mower stalled again.**

"**I thought there was a Ministry of Magic?" asked Vernon Dursley abruptly.**

"He said Magic." Harry mused to himself, very surprised.

"**There is," said Harry, surprised.**

"**Well, then, why can't they protect us? It seems to me that, as innocent victims, guilty of nothing more than harboring a marked man, we ought to qualify for government protection!"**

"The ministry wouldn't protect you! It's probably infiltrated." Harry said, and Fudge glared at him.

**Harry laughed; he could not stop himself. It was so typical of his uncle to put his hopes in the establishment, even within this world that he despised and mistrusted.**

"**You heard what Mr. Weasley and Kingsley said," Harry replied. "We think the Ministry has been inﬁltrated."**

Harry smirked up at Fudge.

**Uncle Vernon stroke to the ﬁreplace and back, breathing so heavily that his great black mustache tippled, his face still purple with concentration.**

"That's just revolting…"

"**All right," he said, stopping in front of Harry yet again. "All right, let's say, for the sake of argument, we accept this protection. I still don't see why we can't have that Kingsley bloke."**

"Should I be offended, or what?" Kingsly asked in his deep voice.

"I'm not sure…"

**Harry managed not to roll his eyes, but with difficult. This question has also been addressed half a dozen times.**

"Ahh…"

"**As I've told you," he said through gritted teeth. "Kingsley is protecting the Mug— I mean, your Prime Minister."**

Kingsley smiled.

" **Exactly—he's the best!" said Uncle Vernon, pointing at the blank television screen. **

"Which is why I'm protecting the Prime Minister!"

**The Dursleys had spotted Kingsley on the news, walking along discreetly behind the Muggle Prime Minister as he visited a hospital. This, and the fact that Kingsley had mastered the knack of dressing like a Muggle, not to mention a certain reassuring something in his slow, deep voice, had caused the Dursleys to take to Kingsley in a way that they had certainly not done with any other wizard, although it was true that they had never seen him with his earring in.**

"Well, I do love my earring…" He said, his hand at his ear.

**"Well, he's taken," said Harry. "But Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle are more than up to the job— "**

"Oh, I like them!" Charlie said with a smile.

**"If we'd even seen CVs . . . " began Uncle Vernon, but Harry lost patience. Getting to his feet, he advanced on his uncle, now pointing at the TV set himself.**

"What are you going to do Harrykins?"

"No idea Fred." Harry said.

"How'd you know I was Fred!"

"I could always tell you apart." He shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the look on every Weasleys face.

"**These accidents aren't accidents— the crashes and explosions and derailments and whatever else has happened since we last watched the new. People are disappearing and dying and he's behind it—Voldemort. I've told you this over and over again, he kills Muggles for fun. Even the fogs— they're caused by Dementors, and if you can't remember what they are, ask your son!"**

"YOU WERE NOT ATTACKED BY DEMENTORS!" Umbridge screeched.

"I know how we can settle this." Harry smiled.

"How then?"

"Was I attacked by Dementors this summer, and if so, who sent them to me." Harry said, and grinned when the white orb appeared.

_Yes, Delores Umbridge sent two Dementors to attack you, and your cousin Dudley Dursley._

Umbridge paled.

"Well," Amelia said. "That alone gets you ten years in Azkaban."

Umbridge paled even more

**Dudley's hands jerked upward to cover his mouth. With his parents' and Harry's eyes upon him, he slowly lowered them again and asked, "There are . . . more of them?"**

"He thinks there's only two Dementors?" Someone asked

"**More?" laughed Harry. "More than the two that attacked us, you mean? Of course there are, there are hundreds, maybe thousands by this time, seeing as they feed of fear and despair— "**

Snuffles shuddered.

"All right, all right," blustered Vernon Dursley. "You've made your point— "

"**I hope so," said Harry, "because once I'm seventeen, all of them—Death Eaters, Dementors, maybe even Inferi—which means dead bodies enchanted by a Dark Wizard—will be able to ﬁnd you and will certainly attack you. And if you remember the last time you tried to outrun wizards, I think you'll agree you need help."**

"The inferi sound kind of creepy…" Denis mumbled shyly.

**There was a brief silence in which the distant echo of Hagrid smashing something down a wooden front door seemed to reverberate through the intervening years. Aunt Petunia was looking at Uncle Vernon; Dudley was staring at Harry. Finally Uncle Vernon blurted out, "But what about my work? What about Dudley's school? I don't suppose those things matter to a bunch of layabout wizards— "**

"IDIOTS!" Mad-Eye shouted. "They're more concerned about school, than death!"

Hermione shifted in her seat, remembering what she said in first year.

"**Don't you understand?" shouted Harry. "They will torture and kill you like they did my parents!"**

There was a moment of silence for James and Lily.

"**Dad," said Dudley in a loud voice, "Dad— I'm going with these Order people."**

"Wow, he talking sense." Ginny said

"**Dudley," said Harry, "for the ﬁrst time in your life, you're talking sense."**

"Don't you say a word." Ginny said, pointing her wand at the twins.

**He knew that the battle was won. If Dudley was frightened enough to accept the Order's help, his parents would accompany him: There could be no question of being separated from their Duddykins. **

"THEIR WHAT?" People exploded with a fit of giggles, that took a few minutes to calm them down.

**Harry glanced at the carriage clock on the mantelpiece. "They'll be here in about ﬁve minutes," he said, and when none of the Dursleys replied, he left the room. The prospect of parting—probably forever— from his aunt, uncle, and cousin was one that he was able to contemplate quite cheerfully, but there was nevertheless a certain awkwardness in the air. What did you say to one another at the end of sixteen years' solid dislike?**

"Mister Potter?" McGonagall asked,

"Yes Ma'am?" He answered.

"How much do they dislike you?"

"Oh…um. Let's continue with the story, Hermione?"

"Miss Granger, please wait a moment. Mister Potter?"

"A fair bit, alright?" He replied in an annoyed tone.

"We will discuss this later. Continue Miss Granger."

"Alright."

**Back in his bedroom, Harry ﬁddled aimlessly with his rucksack, then poked a couple of own nuts through the bars of Hedwig's cage. They fell with dull thuds to the bottom, where she ignored them.**

"**We're leaving soon, really soon," Harry told her. "And then you'll be able to ﬂy again."**

Hedwig made a loud screeching noise, whenever her not being able to fly was mentioned, which made everyone giggle a bit

**The doorbell rang. Harry hesitated, then headed back out of his room and downstairs. It was too much to expect Hestia and Dedalus to cope with the Dursleys on their own.**

"**Harry Potter!" squeaked an excited voice, the moment Harry had opened the door, a small man in a mauve top hat was sweeping him a deep bow. "An honor, as ever!"**

"Oh God." Harry mumbled, slamming his head down on the table.

"**Thanks, Dedalus," said Harry, bestowing a small and embarrassed smile upon the dark-haired Hestia. "It's really good of you to do this . . . They're through here, my aunt and uncle and cousin . . . "**

"**Good day to you, Harry Potter's relatives!" **

"They won't like being addressed like that." Harry laughed.

**said Dedalus happily, striding into the living room. The Dursleys did not look at all happy to be addressed thus;**

"Oh Harrykins-"

"Oh shut it."

The twins pouted.

**Harry half expected another change of mind. Dudley shrank nearer to his mother at the sight of the witch and wizard.**

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Hagrid once gave my cousin a pig tail." Harry explained.

There was a long silence, then the room erupted in laughter, Hagrid even got a standing ovation.

"**I see you are packed and ready. Excellent! The plan, as Harry has told you, is a simple one," said Dedalus, pulling an immense pocket watch out of his waistcoat and examining it. "We shall be leaving before Harry does. Due to the danger of using magic in your house—Harry being still underage, it could provide the Ministry with an excuse to arrest him—**

"So, even in two years, the Ministry has it out for me?" Harry sulked.

"Apparently so." Tonks said sympathetically

**we shall be driving, say, ten miles or so, before Disapparating to the safe location we have picked out for you. You know how to drive, I take it?" he asked Uncle Vernon politely.**

"He's not going to take that well." Harry said.

"Why? Driving is hard!" Ron said.

"For a twelve year old boy maybe, and that was a flying car." Harry pointed out.

"Oh, right."

"**Know how to—? Of course I ruddy well know how to drive!" spluttered Uncle Vernon**.

"Told you."

"**Very clever of you, sir, very clever. I personally would be utterly bamboozled by all those buttons and knobs," said Dedalus. He was clearly under the impression that he was ﬂattering Vernon, who was visibly losing conﬁdence in the plan with every word Dedalus spoke.**

"I can imagine that." Remus said

"**Can't even drive," he muttered under his breath, his mustache rippling indignantly, but fortunately neither Dedalus or Hestia seemed to hear him.**

"Wonder what would have happened if they heard…"

"**You, Harry," Dedalus continued, "will wait here for your guard. There has been a little change in the arrangements— "**

"**What d'you mean?" said Harry at once. "I thought Mad-Eye**

**was going to come and take me by Side-Along-Apparition?"**

"Ministry can track apparition Boy." Moody said.

"Can't do it," said Hestia tersely. "Mad-Eye will explain."

"Like 'e just did." Fleur laughed.

**The Dursleys, who had listened to all of this with looks of utter incomprehension on their faces, jumped as a loud voice screeched, "Hurry up!" Harry looked all around the room before realizing that the voice had issued from Dedalus's pocket watch.**

" CONSTANT VIGILANCE" Mad-Eye shouted

"**Quite right, we're operating to a very tight schedule," said Dedalus, nodding at his watch and tucking it back into his waist-coat. "We are attempting to time your departure from the house with your family's Disapparition, Harry: thus, the charm breaks as the moment you all head for safety." He turned to the Dursleys. "Well, are we all packed and ready to go?"**

A few sniggers were heard, remembering all the unpacking.

**None of them answered him. Uncle Vernon was still staring, appalled, at the bulge in Dedalus's waistcoat pocket.**

Charlie chuckled.

"**Perhaps we should wait outside in the hall, Dedalus," murmured Hestia. She clearly felt that it would be tactless for them to remain in the room while Harry and the Dursleys exchanged loving, possibly tearful farewells.**

Harry scoffed. "Like that's going to happen."

"**There's no need," Harry muttered, but Uncle Vernon made any further explanation unnecessary by saying loudly,**

"**Well, this is good-bye, then, boy."**

"Wait. Just wait a damn minute." Ginny said in a deadly Serious voice. "You're leaving, for something obviously dangerous, AND HE DOESN'T EVEN SAY YOUR NAME!"

Harry didn't answer.

**He swung his right arm upward to shake Harry's hand, but at the last moment seemed unable to face it, and merely closed his ﬁst and began swinging it backward and forward like a metronome.**

Ginny, and most other girls in the room all fumed.

"**Ready, Diddy?"**

"DIDDY?" Lee cried out, holding his ribs laughing.

**asked Aunt Petunia, fussily checking the clasp of her handbag so as to avoid looking at Harry altogether.**

Ginny was looking very dangerous.

**Dudley did not answer, but stood there with his mouth slightly ajar, reminding Harry a little of the giant, Grawp.**

"Giant?" McGonagall asked through her teeth,

"Well…" Hermione started.

"CONTINUE WITH THE BOOK 'MIONE!" Ron shouted, then chuckled

"**Come along, then," said Uncle Vernon. **

**He had already reached the living room door when Dudley mumbled, "I don't understand."**

"**What don't you understand, popkin?" asked Aunt Petunia, looking up at her son.**

**Dudley raised a large, hamlike hand to point at Harry.**

"**Why isn't he coming with us?"**

Harry raised an eyebrow.

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia froze where they stood, staring at Dudley as though he had just expressed a desire to become a ballerina.**

"….."

"**What?" said Uncle Vernon loudly.**

"**Why isn't he coming too?" asked Dudley.**

"**Well, he—he doesn't want to," said Uncle Vernon, turning to glare at Harry and asking, "You don't want to, do you?"**

"Not in the slightest." Harry mumbled

"**Not in the slightest," said Harry.**

"HARRY!"

"**There you are," Uncle Vernon told Dudley. "Now come on, we're o****ff****.****"**** He marched out of the room. They heard the front door open,**

**but Dudley did not move and after a few faltering steps Aunt Petunia stopped too.**

"What now?" barked Uncle Vernon, reappearing in the doorway.

**It seems that Dudley was struggling with concepts too difficult to put into words. After sever moments of apparently painful internal struggle he said, "But where's he going to go?"**

Harry's mouth opened in shock.

**Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked at each other. It was clear that Dudley was frightening them. Hestia Jones broke the silence.**

"**But . . . surely you know where your nephew is going?" she asked, looking bewildered.**

"I wish I knew where I was going…"

"**Certainly we know," said Vernon Dursley. "He's o****ff ****with some of your lot, isn't he? Right, Dudley, let's get in the car, you heard the man, we're in a hurry," Again, Vernon Dursley marched as far as the front door, but Dudley did not follow.**

"**O****ff**** with some of our lot?****"**

"I've honestly never seen Hestia angry..." Kingsly said.

**Hestia looked outraged. Harry had met this attitude before. Witches and wizards seems stunned that his closest living relatives took so little interest in the famous Harry Potter.**

Harry got some sad glances, which he paid no attention to

"**It's ﬁne," Harry assured her. "It doesn't matter, honestly."**

"**Doesn't matter?" repeated Hestia, her voice rising ominously.**

"**Don't these people realize what you've been through? What dangers you are in? The unique position you hold in the hearts of the anti-Voldemort movement?"**

People paled. If there's an anti-Voldemort movement, then that means…

"**Er—no, they don't," said Harry. "They think I'm a waste of space actually, but I'm used to— "**

"!"

"**I don't think you're a waste of space." If Harry had not seen Dudley's lips move, he might not have**

**believed it.**

Harrys face was in a comical, mouth hanging open, expression.

**As it was, he stared at Dudley for several seconds before accepting that it must have been his cousin who had spoken for one thing. Dudley had turned red. Harry was embarrassed and astonished himself.**

"**Well . . . er . . . thanks, Dudley."**

"Nice choice of words Harry" Dean laughed

**Again, Dudley appeared to grapple with thoughts too unwieldy for expression before mumbling, "You saved my life."**

"**Not really," said Harry. "It was your soul the Dementors would have taken . . . "**

"Not the point Harry." Molly said with a small smile

**He looked curiously at his cousin. They had had virtually no contact during this summer or last, as Harry had come back to Privet Drive so brieﬂy and kept to his room so much. It now dawned on Harry, however, that the cup of cold tea on which he had trodden that morning might not have been a booby trap at all. **

"Wow."

**Although rather touched, he was nevertheless quite relieved that Dudley appeared to have exhausted his ability to express his feelings. After opening his mouth once or twice more, Dudley subsided into scarlet-faced silence.**

Harry smiled

**Aunt Petunia burst into tears. Hestia Jones gave her an approving look that changed to outrage as Aunt Petunia ran forward and embraced Dudley rather than Harry.**

"WHAT!" Nearly every female cried out.

"**S–so sweet, Dudders . . . " she sobbed into his massive chest. "S–such a lovely b–boy . . . s–saying thank you . . . "**

"But he didn't say thank you at all!" McGonagall yelled out.

"**But he hasn't said thank you at all!" said Hestia indignantly.**

"Minnie thinks like Hestia!" The twins called out.

"Don't call me Minnie!"

"**He only said he didn't think Harry was a waste of space!"**

"Yeah, but coming from him, it's like 'I Love you'" harry said

"**Yeah, but coming from Dudley that's like 'I love you,'" said Harry, **

"HARRY POTTER!" The twins exclaimed.

**torn between annoyance and a desire to laugh as Aunt Petunia continued to clutch at Dudley as if he had just saved Harry from a burning building.**

Molly and McGonagall huffed.

"**Are we going or not?" roared Uncle Vernon, reappearing yet again at the living room door. "I thought we were on a tight schedule!"**

"**Yes—yes, we are," said Dedalus Diggle, who had been watching these exchanges with an air of bemusement and now seemed to pull himself together. "We really must be o****ff****, Harry****—****"**

**He tripped forward and wrung Harry's hand with both of his own.**

"— **good luck. I hope we meet again. The hopes of the Wizarding world rest upon your shoulders."**

Harry's eyes widened.

"No presser or anything…" He mumbled.

"**Oh," said Harry. "right. Thanks."**

"**Farewell, Harry," said Hestia, also clasping his hand. "Our thoughts go with you."**

"**I hope everything's okay," said Harry with a glance toward Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

"Why not your uncle?" Someone asked.

"He's not my real family." Harry explained. "He honestly hates me more than she does, and She's my mum's sister, I guess I can't help but care for her."

"**Oh, I'm sure we shall end up the best of chums," said Diggle lightly, waving his hat as he left the room. Hestia followed him.**

**Dudley gently released himself from his mother's clutches and walked toward Harry, who had to repress an urge to threaten him with magic. Then Dudley held out his large, pink hand.**

"He's defiantly changed."

"**Blimey, Dudley," said Harry over Aunt Petunia's renewed sobs. "did the Dementors blow a di****ff****erent personality into you?****"**

"Possible." Moody said.

"**Dunno," muttered Dudley. "See you, Harry."**

"He called you Harry!" Luna said happily, jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"**Yeah . . . " said Harry, taking Dudley's hand and shaking it. "Maybe. Take care, Big D."**

**Dudley nearly smiled, then lumbered from the room. Harry heard his heavy footfalls on the graveled drive, and then a car door slammed.**

**Aunt Petunia, whose face had been buried in her handkerchief, looked around at the sound. She did not seem to have expected to ﬁnd herself alone with Harry. Hastily stowing her wet handkerchief into her pocket, she said, "Well— good-bye," and marched toward the door without looking at him.**

The book got so many glares, that Hermione started to get nervous, and put an unbreakable charm on it.

**"Good-bye," said Harry.**

**She stopped and looked back. For a moment Harry had the strangest feeling that she wanted to say something to him. She gave him an odd, tremulous look and seemed to teeter on the edge of speech, but then, with a little jerk of her head, she bustled out of the room after her husband and son.**

"I wonder what she wanted to say…" Harry mused.

"Maybe good luck?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah..Maybe…"

"Alright, who's next?" Hermione asked, and then another orb showed up.

_Mad-Eye should read this chapter._

Alastor groaned, and then took the book.

* * *

~CheckersChance2~


	4. The Seven Potters

"The Seven Potters." He read.

"But that makes no sense," Tonks said. "Harry is the only Potter."

"I guess if we READ we'll find out, now won't we Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"OI! Just read already!" Blaise called from the Slytherin table

**Harry ran back upstairs to his bedroom, arriving at the window just in time to see the Dursleys' cat swinging out of the drive and o****ff**** up the road. Dedalus****'****s top hat was visible between Aunt Petunia and Dudley in the backseat. **

"Oh Dedalus." A few people chuckled

**The car turned right at the end of Privet Drive, its windows burned scarlet for a moment in the now setting sun, and then it was gone.**

Harry sighed. As much as he disliked the Dursleys, it was sad that they had to leave their home.

**Harry picked up Hedwig's cage, his Firebolt, **

All of the Quidditch fans cheered.

**and his rucksack, gave his unnaturally tidy bedroom one last sweeping look, and then made his ungainly way back downstairs to the hall, where he deposited cage, broomstick, and bag near the foot of the stairs.**

Harry received a few sad smiles.

**The light was fading rapidly now, the hall full of shadows in the evening light. It felt most strange to stand here in the silence and know that he was about to leave the house for the last time.**

He was started to get irritated by the sympathy he was receiving.

**Long ago, when he had been left alone while the Dursleys went out to enjoy themselves, the hours of solitude had been a rare treat:**

"Wait, they didn't take you with them?" Ginny hissed.

"Umm…." Harry looked uncomfortable.

**Pausing only to sneak something tasty from the fridge, he had rushed upstairs to play on Dudley's computer, or put on the television and ﬂicked through the channels to his heart's content.**

He smiled, Harry loved those hours, it was the best part of his pathetic excuse of a childhood.

**It gave him an odd, empty feeling to remember those times; it was like remembering a younger brother whom he had lost.**

Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely, as he scratched his head in confusion.

'Why would I miss that place?' he thought to himself.

"**Don't you want to take a last look at the place?" he asked Hedwig, who was still sulking, with her head under her wing. "We'll never be here again. Don't you want to remember all the good times? I mean, look at this doormat.**

"Seriously Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "The doormat?"

"Oh shut it." Harry grumbles

**What memories . . . Dudley puked on it after I saved him from the Dementors**

"That makes sense…I guess." Hannah said.

**. . . . Turns out he was grateful after all, can you believe it? . . . And last summer, Dumbledore walked through that front door. . . ."**

"Sir?" Harry asked. "Why would you be at my house?"

"I'm afraid I don't know Harry." He replied.

People looked between the two of them, curiously, because Dumbledore used Harry's first name, intead of 'Mister Potter'

**Harry lost the thread of his thoughts for a moment and Hedwig did nothing to help him retrieve it, but continued to sit with her head under her wing. Harry turned his back on the front door.**

"**And under here, Hedwig"—Harry pulled open a door under the stairs— **

"Oh no." Harry said. "Moody! Don't say it out loud!" He said frantically.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" He said loudly. "Please, skip that part." He begged.

Alastor looked at the next line, and growled.

"Alright Pott-"

"Heh hem." The toad said, cutting Alastor off.

"Yes?" Mad-Eye said curtly.

"The books must be read, in whole." She smiled. "Every word."

"Sorry kid." He grunted

Harry put his hands on his head, and groaned.

"Come on Harry, it can't be that bad." Ron said, trying to cheer him up.

"**is where I used to sleep; **

There was an eerie silence, only to be interrupted by Harry slamming his head on the table.

"Harry?" Remus asked. "What are you talking about?"

He didn't reply.

"You're joking, aren't you?" Fred said. "I mean, when we rescued you in your second year, you were in a bedroom."

He mumbled something in reply.

"We didn't catch that Harry." George said.

"I said, They gave me my cousins second bedroom, after I got my first Hogwarts letter, because they thought that wizards were watching the house." He said loudly.

"SECOND BEDROOM!" Molly screamed frantically. "THAT BOY HAD TWO ROOMS, WHEN YOU SLEPT IN A CLOSET FOR ELEVEN YEARS!"

"Well, it wasn't eleven years, more like nine, almost ten."

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" She screamed.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Hermione said sadly.

"It wasn't important!"

"Of course it's important!" McGonagall said fiercely.

"I thought you already knew…" he said.

"Huh?" She replied.

"My first Letter, it said 'Cupboard under the stairs' on it."

"Mister Potter, those letters are written by a magic quill! I do not write them personally!"

"Oh…"

"Albus, he is not going back there." She hissed.

"Professor, really, it's fine. I have a room and everything now." He smiled at her.

"We will discuss this later." She said.

Harry sighed.

**You never knew me then—**

**Blimey, it's small, I'd forgotten. . . ."**

People started growling.

**Harry looked around at the stacked shoes and umbrellas, remembering how he used to wake every morning looking up at the underside of the staircase, which was more often than not adorned with a spider or two. **

Ron shivered involuntarily, and Fred and George looked down, ashamed.

**Those had been the days before he had known anything about his true identity; before he had found out how his parents had died or why such strange things often happened around him. **

"Did you know about magic before you came to Hogwarts?" Kingsly said.

"Nope." He replied

**But Harry could still remember the dreams that had dogged him, even in those days: confused dreams involving ﬂashes of green light and once—**

"You remembered the killing curse?" Someone asked shocked,

"Much more now, thanks to the Dementors." He mumbled.

**Uncle Vernon had nearly crashed the car when Harry had recounted it— a ﬂying motorbike . . .**

"Sirius's bike?" Remus whispered to Harry.

"I guess so."

**There was a sudden, deafening roar from somewhere nearby. Harry straightened up with a jerk and smacked the top of his head on the low door frame. Pausing only to employ a few of Uncle Vernon's choicest swear words, **

"Owch!" Harry complained, as Ginny slapped him in the back of the head.

"Don't swear!" She said.

"But I haven't yet!"

he staggered back into the kitchen,

**clutching his head and staring out of the window into the back garden.**

**The darkness seemed to be rippling, the air itself quivering.**

**Then, one by one, ﬁgures began to pop into sight as their Disillusionment Charms lifted. Dominating the scene was Hagrid, wearing a helmet and goggles and sitting astride an enormous motorbike with a black sidecar attached. All around him other people were dismounting from brooms and, in two cases, skeletal, black winged horses.**

"Huh? Oh… Right, it's the Thestrals." Hermione said.

**Wrenching open the back door, Harry hurtled into their midst. There was a general cry of greeting as Hermione ﬂung her arms around him, **

The twin's cat called, and everyone (besides Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Cho, and Molly) laughed.

Hermione and Harry blushed, and said together, "It's not like that.

**Ron clapped him on the back, and Hagrid said, "All righ', Harry? Ready fer the o****ff****?****"**

"**Deﬁnitely," said Harry, beaming around at them all. "But I wasn't expecting this many of you!"**

"**Change of plan," growled Mad-Eye, who was holding two enormous, bulging sacks, and whose magical eye was spinning from darkening sky to house to garden with dizzying rapidity. "Let's get undercover before we talk you through it."**

"Paranoid as ever I see." Tonks teased.

**Harry led them all back into the kitchen where, laughing and chattering, they settled on chairs, sat themselves upon Aunt Petunia's gleaming work surfaces, or leaned up against her spotless appliances: Ron, long and lanky; **

"Thanks mate." He grumbled, and Hermione laughed

**Hermione, her bushy hair tied back in a long plait; **

Hermione pouted.

**Fred and George, grinning identically; **

"Don't they do everything identically?

**Bill,badly scarred and long-haired; **

"What happened to me?" Bill asked horrified.

A new orb showed up.

_You were attacked by Greyback, but you are not a werewolf._

Remus, and Bill paled.

**Mr. Weasley, kind-faced, balding, his spectacles a little awry; **

A few people chuckled.

**Mad-Eye, battle-worn, one-legged, his bright blue magical eye whizzing in its socket; **

Said eye whizzed.

**Tonks, whose short hair was her favorite shade of bright pink; **

She changed her hair that color.

**Lupin, grayer, more lined; **

Remus touched his face, and mock pouted.

**Fleur, slender and beautiful, with her long silvery blonde hair;**

"Zank you 'Arry." Fleur said with a smile.

**Kingsley, taller and broad-shouldered; **

He smirked

**Hagrid, with his wild hair and beard, standing hunchbacked to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling; **

"Oh Hagrid." Harry smiled

**and Mundungus Fletcher, small, dirty, and hangdog, with his droopy bloodhound's eyes and matted hair. Harry's heart seemed to expand and glow at the sight: He felt incredibly fond of all of them, even Mundungus, whom he had tried to strangle the last time they had met.**

"err?" Ron asked.

"**Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muggle Prime Minister?" he called across the room.**

"**He can get along without me for one night," said Kingsley. "You're more important."**

"No, I'm really no-"

"Shut up Harry." Ginny said. "You are."

"**Harry, guess what?" said Tonks from her perch on top of the washing machine, and she wiggled her left hand at him; a ring glittered there.**

"I'M MARRIED?!" She squealed, with a grin on her face.

"**You got married?" Harry yelped, looking from her to Lupin.**

Everyone turned to Lupin, and Tonk's grin got wider.

"Remus…"

"Tonks, we already talked about this, I'm much too old, too dangerous!"

"Oh shut up wolf man!" She laughed. "You have no excuses now!" She said, and then she kissed him right on the mouth, and everyone (save the Slytherin's, Umbridge, Fudge, and Snape) cheered.

"**I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet."**

"**That's brilliant, congrat— "**

"**All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later," roared Moody over the hubbub, and silence fell in the kitchen.**

"Way to ruin the moment Moody." Tonks smiled.

**Moody dropped his sacks at his feet and turned to Harry, "As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an imprisonable o****ff****ense to connect this house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey here, or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of your protection to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at you. Absolutely pointless, seeing as your mother's charm does that already. What he's really done is to stop you from getting out of here safely.**

"Man, I can see why A.S. Potter wanted him to read this, he has a whole monologue." Charlie said with a smile.

"**Second problem. You're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."**

"The?"

"**I don't— "**

"Wow, you don't change much." Justin chuckled

"**The Trace, the Trace!" said Mad-Eye impatiently. "The charm that detects magical activity around under-seventeens, the way the Ministry ﬁnds out out about underage magic! If you, or anyone around you, casts a spell to get you out of here, Thicknesse is going to know about it, and so will the Death Eaters.**

"**We can't wait for the Trace to break, because the moment you turn seventeen you'll lose all the protection your mother gave you. In short: Pius Thicknesse thinks he's got you cornered good and proper."**

"Let's hope so."

**Harry could not help but agree with the unknown Thicknesse.**

"Harry…."

"So what are we going to do?"

"**We're going to use the only means of transport left to us, the only ones the Trace can't detect, because we don't need to cast spells to use them: brooms, thestrals, and Hagrid's motorbike."**

**Harry could see ﬂaws in this plan; however, he held his tongue to give Mad-Eye the chance to address them.**

"Wow, Harry-"

"Holding his tongue?"

"**Now, your mother's charm will only break under two conditions: when you come of age, or"—Moody gestured around the pristine kitchen— "you no longer call this place home. You and your aunt and uncle are going your separate ways tonight, in the full understanding that you're never going to live together again, correct?"**

**Harry nodded.**

Everyone in the hall (save for the obvious people) cheered

"**So this time, when you leave, there'll be no going back, and the charm will break the moment you get outside its range. We've choosing to break it early, because the alternative is waiting for You-Know-Who to come and seize you the moment you turn seventeen.**

"Good plan." Alastor grunted.

"You realize you just agreed with yourself, right?"

"Shut up Nymph-"

"DON'T YOU DARE MADDIE!"

"Maddie?" Alastor said.

"If you call me Nmphadora." She shuddered, as if saying a disgusting word. "I'll call you Maddie."

"**The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-who doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry: They think you're not leaving until the thirtieth. However, this is You-Know-Who we're dealing with, so we can't just rely on him getting the date wrong; he's bound to have a couple Death Eaters patrolling the skies in this general area, just in case. So we've given a dozen di****ff****erent houses every protection we can throw at them. They all look like they could be the place we're going to hide you, they've all got some connection with the Order: my house, Kingsley's place, Molly auntie Muriel's—you get the idea."**

"Wow, no one interrupted him." Bill mused.

"**Yeah," said Harry, not entirely truthfully, because he could still spot a gaping hole in the plan.**

"**You'll be going to Tonks's parents. Once you're within the boundaries of the protective enchantments we've put on their house you'll be able to use a Portkey to the Burrow. Any questions?"**

"Harry always has questions."

"**Er—yes," said Harry. "Maybe they won't know which of the twelve secure houses I'm heading for at ﬁrst, but won't it be sort of obvious once"—he performed a quick headcount— "fourteen of us ﬂy o****ff**** towards Tonks****'****s parents****'****?****"**

"Good question."

"**Ah," said Moody. "I forgot to mention the key point. Fourteen of us won't be ﬂying to Tonks's parents. There will be seven Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a di****ff****erent safe house.****"**

"What?" Harry asked

**From inside his cloak Moody now withdrew a ﬂask of what looked like mud. There was no need for him to say another word;**

"NO!" Harry shouted. "No Way!"

"Calm down mate." Ron said.

**Harry understood the rest of the plan immediately.**

"Potter," Snape said. "How are you so familiar with polyjuice potion?"

"Umm." He said.

"You brewed it for us in second year, in class remember? You showed it to us." Hermione said fast.

"Mhmm." He said, not convinced.

"**No!" he said loudly, his voice ringing through the kitchen. "No way!"**

"It's like you're the same person!" Fred laughed.

"**I told them you'd take it like this," said Hermione with a hint of complacency.**

"**If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives—!"**

"—**because it's the ﬁrst time for all of us," said Ron.**

"That makes me feel wonderful." Molly muttered.

"**This is di****ff****erent, pretending to be me****—****"**

"**Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," said Fred earnestly.**

"**Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, sccrawny gits forever."**

The room erupted in a fit of giggles

**Harry did not smile.**

"Aw, come on Harry, I'm funny."

"**You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair."**

"**Well, that's that plan scuppered," said George. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."**

"**Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic: we've got no chance," said Fred.**

"but you can't use magic around him." Ginny smiled.

"Funny," said Harry, "really amusing."

"**If it has to come to force, then it will," growled Moody, his magical eye now quivering a little in its socket as he glared at Harry.**

"**Everyone here's overage, Potter, and they're all prepared to take the risk."**

Molly sniffed.

**Mundungus shrugged and grimaced; the magical eye swerved sideways to glare at him out of the side of Moody's head.**

"**Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now."**

"**But this is mad, there's no need— "**

"Just give him your hair!" Dennis shouted, then blushed, and sat back down.

"**No need!" snarled Moody, "With You-Know-Who out there and half the Ministry on his side? **

Fudge gulped.

**Potter, if we're lucky he'll have swallowed the fake bait and he'll be planning to ambush you on**

**the thirtieth, but he'd be mad not to have a Death Eater or two keeping an eye out, it's what I'd do. They might not be able to get at you or this house while your mother's charm holds, but it's about to break and they know the rough position of the place. Our only chance is to use decoys. Even You-Know-Who can't split himself into seven."**

**Harry caught Hermione's eye and looked away at once.**

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"**So, Potter— some of your hair, if you please."**

**Harry glanced at Ron, who grimaced at him in a just-do-it sort of way.**

"Thanks Ron." Harry mumbled.

"**Now!" barked Moody.**

**With all of their eyes on him, Harry reached up to the top of his head, grabbed a hank of hair, and pulled.**

"**Good," said Moody, limping forward as he pulled the stopper out of the ﬂask of potion. "Straight in here, if you please."**

Everyone leaned forward, eager to hear what color his potion will be.

**Harry dropped the hair into the mudlike liquid. The moment it made contact with its surface, the potion began to froth and smoke, then, all at once, it turned a clear, bright gold.**

Everyone in the room gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, the potion color reflects the soul!" Lavender said in awe.

"So….?"

"Mister Potter, the brighter the potion is, the more pure your soul is." McGonagall said. "I don't believe that there has ever been a potion that turned bright gold before."

"Correct Minerva." Alastor said.

"So, I have a really pure soul?" Harry said, his face as red as Ginny's hair.

"The purest of them all!" Ginny smiled, and then hugged him.

"**Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," **

The room got over the shock, and looked at Hermione curiously, and digusted.

**said Hermione, before catching sight of Ron's raised eyebrows,**

**blushing slightly, and saying, "Oh, you now what I mean—Goyle's potion looked like bogies."**

"Care to explain now, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, and then another orb appeared.

_I'll answer, since she won't. In their second year, Harry, Ron and Hermione brewed polyjuice potion in moaning myrtles bathroom, because they thought that Draco Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin. It was brewed successfully, and Harry and Ron, turned into Crabbe and Goyle, on Christmas._

Snapes eyes widened. "That is a NEWT level potion, how in the name of-"

Moody cut him off.

"**Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please." Said Moody.**

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Fleur lined up in front of Aunt Petunia's gleaming sink.**

"I am turning into 'Arry?" Fleur asked confused.

"Apparently."

"**We're one short," said Lupin.**

"**Here," said Hagrid gruntly, and he lifted Mundungus by the scru****ff**** of the neck and dropped him down beside Fleur, who wrinkled her nose pointedly and moved along to stand between Fred and George instead.**

A few people laughed at Fleur's actions

"**I've told yer, I'd sooner be a protector," said Mundungus.**

"**Shut it," growled Moody. "As I've already told you, you spineless worm, any Death Eaters we run into will be aiming to capture Potter, not kill him. Dumbledore always said You-Know-who would want to ﬁnish Potter in person. It'll be the protectors who have got the most to worry about, the Death Eaters'll want to kill them."**

Harry paled.

**Mundungus did not look particularly reassured, but Moody was already pulling half a dozen eggcup-sized glasses from inside his cloak, which he handed out, before pouring a little Polyjuice Potion into each one.**

"**Altogether, then . . . "**

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundungus drank.**

**All of them gasped and grimaced as the potion hit their throats.**

**At once, their features began to bubble and distort like hot wax. Hermione and Mundungus were shooting upward; Ron, Fred, and George were shrinking; their hair was darkening, Hermione's and Fleur's appearing to shoot backward into their skulls.**

"That sounds really disgusting." Lavender said, holding her stomach.

**Moody, quite unconcerned, was now loosening the ties of the large sacks he had brought with him. When he straightened up again, there were six Harry Potters gasping and panting in front of him.**

"That must have been a sight." Ron laughed.

**Fred and George turned to each other and said together,**

"**Wow—we're identical!"**

Everyone was silent for a second, and then almost everyone was laughing.

"**I dunno, though. I think I'm still better looking," said Fred, examining his reﬂection in the kettle.**

"Oh Fred." Molly smiled slightly.

"**Bah," said Fleur, checking herself in the microwave door, "Bill, don't look at me— I'm 'ideous."**

"Should I be offended?" Harry asked Fleur.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no! 'Arry, I'm sure I don't mean it zat way!"

"Fleur." He said laughing. "I was kidding."

"**Those whose clothes are a bit roomy, I've got smaller here," said Moody, indicating the ﬁrst sack, "and vice versa. Don't forget the glasses, there's six pairs in the side pocket. And when you're dressed, there's luggage in the other sack."**

"Luggage?"

**The real Harry thought this might just be the most bizarre thing he had ever seen, and he had seen some extremely odd things. He watched as his six doppelgangers rummaged in the sacks, pulling out sets of clothes, putting on glasses, and stuffing their own things away. He felt like asking them to show a little more respect for his privacy as they all began stripping o****ff**** with impunity, clearly more at ease with displaying his body than they would have with their own.**

The Gryffindor's all smirked at him.

"**I knew Ginny was lying about that that tattoo," said Ron, looking down at his bare chest.**

"Now why would Ginny be seeing your bare chest?" Bill asked with a smirk.

Harry and Ginny both turned beat red, and avoided each other's eyes

"**Harry, your eyesight really is awful," said Hermione, as she put on glasses.**

"Why do you think I wear glasses?" Harry joked.

**Once dressed, the fake Harrys took rucksacks and owl cages, each containing a stu****ff****ed snowy owl, from the second sack.**

"**Good," said Moody, as at last the seven dressed, bespectacled, and luggage-laden Harrys faced him. "The pairs will be as follows: Mundungus will be traveling with me, by broom— "**

"**Why'm I with you?" grunted the Harry nearest the back door.**

"Because he's a git." Fred said.

"**Because you're the one that needs watching," growled Moody,**

"Or that."

**and sure enough, his magical eye did not waver from Mundungus as he continued. "Arthur and Fred"**

"**I'm George," said the twin at whom Moody was pointing,**

"**Can't you even tell us apart when we're Harry?"**

"**Sorry, George— "**

"**I'm only yanking your wand. I'm Fred really— "**

A few people laughed.

"**Enough messing around!" snarled Moody. "The other one— George or Fred or whoever you are—you're with Remus. Miss. Delacour— "**

George looked at Fleur, and winked.

"**I'm taking Fleur on a thestral," said Bill. "She's not that fond of brooms."**

Bill smirked at George, who pouted.

**Fleur walked over to stand beside him, giving him a soppy, slavish look that Harry hoped with all his heart would never appear on his face again.**

"Wait, are you two dating?" Harry asked.

They blushed, and nodded.

"Miss Granger with Kingsley, again by thestral— "

**Hermione looked reassured as she answered Kingsley's smile; Harry knew that Hermione too lacked conﬁdence on a broomstick.**

Hermione made a face at Harry, and said, "It's not that I lack confidence on a broom, its that brooms are evil."

The Quidditch players all rolled their eyes

"**Which leaves you and me, Ron!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a mug tree as she waved at him.**

**Ron did not look quite as pleased as Hermione.**

"Oh, come on Ron." Tonks said brightly.

"**An' you're with me, Harry. That all right?" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious. "We'll be on the bike, brooms an' thestrals can't take me weight, see. Not a lot o' room on the seat with me on it, though, so you'll be in the sidecar."**

Harry blushed, thinking that he'd look like a child

"That's great," said Harry, not altogether truthfully.

"**We think the Death Eaters will expect you to be on a broom," said Moody, who seemed to guess how Harry was feeling. "Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about you he's never mentioned before, **

Everyone glared at said professor.

**so if we do run into any Death Eaters, we're betting they'll choose one of the Potters who look at home on a broomstick. All right then," he went on, tying up the sack with the fake Potters' clothes in it and leading the way back to the door,**

"**I make it three minutes until we're supposed to leave. No point locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when they come looking. Come on . . . "**

"But what about muggle burglars!" Collin cried out.

"I think that's the least of their worries."

**Harry hurried to gather his rucksack, Firebolt, and Hedwig's cage and followed the ground to the dark back garden.**

**On every side broomsticks were leaping into hands. Hermione had already been helped up onto a great black thestral by Kingsley, Fleur onto the other by Bill. Hagrid was standing ready beside the motorbike, goggles on.**

"**Is this it? Is this Sirius's bike?"**

Snuffles opened his mouth, as if grinning.

"**The very same," said Hagrid, beaming down at Harry. "An' the last time yeh was on it, Harry, I could ﬁt yeh in one hand!"**

"Awww." Most girls cooed to Harrys extreme embarrassment.

**Harry could not help but feel a little humiliated as he got into the sidecar. It placed him several feet below everybody else: Ron smirked at the sight of him sitting there like a child in a bumper car.**

"Thanks Ron."

He laughed, "Anytime."

**Harry stu****ff****ed his rucksack and broomstick down by his feet and rammed Hedwig's cage between his knees. It was extremely uncomfortable.**

"It's not about comfort boy." Mad-Eye told him.

"**Arthur's done a bit o' tinkerin'," said Hagrid, quite oblivious to Harry's discomfort. He settled himself astride the motorcycle, which creaked slightly and sank inches into the ground. "It's got a few tricks up its hindquarters now. Tha' one was my idea." He pointed a thick ﬁnger at a purple button near the speedometer.**

"What do you think it does?" George asked Fred.

"Probably something with Dragons." Fred replied

"**Please be careful, Hagrid," said Mr. Weasley, who was standing beside them, holding his broomstick. "I'm still not sure this was advisable and it's certainly only to be used in emergencies."**

"**All right then," said Moody. "Everyone ready, please. I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost."**

**Everybody mounted their brooms.**

"**Hold tight now, Ron," said Tonks, and Harry saw Ron throw a furtive, guilty look at Lupin before placing his hands on either side of her waist. **

People gave a light chuckle.

**Hagrid kicked the motorbike into life. It roared like a dragon, and the sidecar began to vibrate.**

"**Good luck, everyone," shouted Moody, "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One . . . two . . . THREE."**

Everyone sucked in their breath.

**There was a great roar from the motorbike, and Harry felt the sidecar give a nasty lurch. **

Molly looked very nervous

He was rising through the air fast, his eyes water slightly, hair whipped back off his face. Around him

**brooms were soaring upward too, the long black tail of a threstral ﬂicked past. His legs, jammed into the sidecar by Hedwig's cage and his rucksack, were already sore and starting to go numb. So great was his discomfort that he almost forgot to take a last glimpse of number four, Privet Drive, by the time he looked over the edge of the sidecar he could no longer tell which one it was. Higher and higher they climbed into the sky—**

"Something bad is about to happen." Luna said, her voice completely lacking its dreamy quality.

**And then, out of nowhere, out of nothing, they were surrounded.**

Almost everyone gasped.

**At least thirty hooded ﬁgures, suspended in midair, formed a vast circle in the midst of which the Order members had risen, oblivious—**

"Oh No." Harry said.

**Screams, a blaze of green light on every side: Hagrid gave a yell and the motorbike rolled over. Harry lost any sense of where they were. Streetlights above him, yells around him, he was clinging to the sidecar for dear life. Hedwig's cage, the Firebolt, and his rucksack slipped from beneath his knees.**

Harry's eye's widened.

"**No—HEDWIG!"**

Lavender, and Parvati gasped.

**The broomstick spun to earth, **

The Quidditch players all looked down.

"I don't care about the broom, Is she alright." He said frantically.

**but he just managed to seize the strap of his rucksack and the top of the cage as the motorbike**

**swung the right way up again. A second's relief, and then another burst of green light. The owl screeched and fell to the ﬂoor of the cage.**

"NO!" Harry screamed

"**No—NO!"**

**The motorbike zoomed forward; Harry glimpsed hooded Death Eaters scattering as Hagrid blasted through their circle.**

"**Hedwig—Hedwig— "**

A few people had tears in their eyes.

**But the owl lay motionless and pathetic as a toy on the ﬂoor of her cage. He could not take it in in, and his terror for the others was paramount. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a mass of people moving, ﬂares of green light, two pairs of people on brooms soaring o****ff**** into the distance, but he could not tell who they were—**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats again.

"Hagrid, we've got to go back, we've got to go back!" he yelled

**over the thunderous roar of the engine, pulling out his wand, ramming Hedwig's cage into the ﬂoor, refusing to believe that she was dead. "Hagrid, TURN AROUND!"**

"NO!" Half the hall shouted.

"**My job's ter get you there safe, Harry!" bellowed Hagrid, and he opened the throttle.**

"Glad to hear Hagrid's in the right state of mind." Kingsly said.

"**Stop—STOP!" Harry shouted, but he looked back again as two jets of green light ﬂew past his left ear: **

Molly was crying hard now

**Four Death Eaters had broken away from the circle and were pursuing them, aiming for Hagrid's broad back. Hagrid swerved but the Death Eaters were keeping up with the bike, more curses shot after them, and Harry had to sink low into the sidecar to avoid them. Wriggling around he cried, "Stupefy!" and a red bolt of light shot from his own wand, cleaving a gap between the four pursuing Death Eaters as they scattered to avoid it.**

"That's good, they can't really aim, while avoiding that."

"**Hold on, Harry, this'll do it for 'em!" roared Hagrid, and Harry looked up just in time to see Hagrid slamming a thick ﬁnger into a green button near the fuel gauge.**

**A wall, a solid brick wall, erupted out of the exhaust pipe.**

"That's impressive." Bill said.

**Craning his neck, Harry saw it expand into being in midair. Three of the Death Eaters swerved and avoided it, but the fourth was not so lucky; He vanished from view and then dropped like a boulder**

**from behind it, his broomstick broken into pieces. One of his fellows slowed up to save him, but they and the airborne wall were swallowed by darkness as Hagrid leaned low over the handlebars and sped up.**

Alastor was reading faster now, trying to get past this part, because people looked very frantic.

**More Killing Curses ﬂew past Harry's head from the two remaining Death Eaters' wands; they were aiming for Hagrid. Harry responded with further Stunning Spells: Red and green collided in midair in a shower of multicolored sparks, and Harry thought wildly of ﬁreworks, and the Muggles below who would have no idea what was happening—**

"You're being attacked, and your worried about the safe muggles on the ground, and what they'd think?" Hermione asked.

"Seems like it."

"**Here we go again, Harry, hold on!" yelled Hagrid, and he jabbed at a second button. This time a great net burst from the bike's exhaust, but the Death Eaters were ready for it. Not only did they swerve to avoid it, but the companion who had slowed to save their unconscious friend had caught up. He bloomed suddenly out of the darkness and now three of them were pursuing the motorbike, all shooting curses after it.**

"Oh god, please be safe." Ginny whispered.

"**This'll do it, Harry, hold on tight!" yelled Hagrid, and Harry saw him slam his whole hand onto the purple button beside the speedometer.**

**With an unmistakable bellowing roar, dragon ﬁre burst from the exhaust, white-hot and blue, and the motorbike shot forward**

"It was something dragon!" The twins whispered to each other.

**like a bullet with a sound of wrenching metal. Harry saw the Death Eaters swerve out of sight to avoid the deadly trail of ﬂame, and at the same time felt the sidecar sway ominously: Its metal connections to the bike had splintered with the force of acceleration.**

"**It's all righ', Harry!" bellowed Hagrid, now thrown ﬂat onto his back by the surge of speed; nobody was steering now, and the sidecar was starting to twist violently in the bike's slipstream.**

"**I'm on it, Harry, don' worry!" Hagrid yelled, and from inside his jacket pocket he pulled his ﬂowery pink umbrella. "Hagrid! No! Let me!"**

"Let him!"

"REPARO!"

**There was a deafening bang and the sidecar broke away from the bike completely. Harry sped forward, propelled by the impetus of the bike's ﬂight, then the sidecar began to lose height—**

_Stupid half-breed._ Umbridge thought. _Can't even do a simple spell?_

**In desperation Harry pointed his wand at the sidecar and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

Flitwick nodded approvingly

**The sidecar rose like a cork, unsteerable but at least still airborne. He had but a split second's relief, however, as more curses streaked past him: The three Death Eaters were closing in.**

"**I'm comin', Harry!" Hagrid yelled from out of the darkness, but Harry could feel the sidecar beginning to sink again: Crouching as low as he could, he pointed at the middle of the oncoming ﬁgures and yelled, "Impedimenta!"**

**The jinx hit the middle Death Eater in the chest; For a moment the man was absurdly spread-eagled in midair as though he had hit an invisible barrier: One of his fellows almost collided with him—**

"Good shot."

**Then the sidecar began to fall in earnest, and the remaining Death Eater shot a curse so close to Harry that he had to duck below the rim of the car, knocking out a tooth on the edge of his seat—**

"Owch." Harry said, rubbing his tooth.

"I'm comin', Harry, I'm comin'!"

**A huge hand seized the back of Harry's robes and hoisted him out of the plummeting sidecar; Harry pulled his rucksack with him as he dragged himself onto the motorbike's seat and found himself back-to-back with Hagrid. As they soared upward, away from the two remaining Death Eaters, Harry spat blood out of his mouth, pointed his wand at the falling sidecar, and yelled, "Confringo!"**

"But Hedwig." Harry said softly.

**He knew a dreadful, gut-wrenching pang for Hedwig as it exploded; the Death Eater nearest it was blasted o****ff**** his broom and fell from sight; his companion fell back and vanished.**

"**Harry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," moaned Hagrid, "I shouldn'ta tried ter repair it myself—yeh've got no room— "**

"**It's not a problem, just keep ﬂying!" Harry shouted back, as two more Death Eaters emerged out of the darkness, drawing closer.**

**As the curses came shooting across the intervening space again, Hagrid swerved and zigzagged. Harry knew that Hagrid did not dare use the dragon-ﬁre button again, with Harry seated so insecurely. Harry sent Stunning Spell after Stunning Spell back at their pursuers, barely holding them o****ff****. He shot another blocking jinx at them: The closest Death Eater swerved to avoid it and his hood slipped, and by the red light of his next Stunning Spell, Harry saw the strangely blank face of Stanley Shunpike—Stan—**

"**Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.**

"HARRY!" A few people cried out.

"You can't disarm them!"

"Idiot." Snape muttered.

"That's him, it's him, it's the real one!"

"**Now look what you've done!"**

**The hooded Death Eater's shout reached Harry even above the thunder of the motorbike's engine. Next moment, both pursuers had fallen back and disappeared from view.**

"That's good, right?" Ron asked.

"**Harry, what's happened?" bellowed Hagrid, "Where've they gone?"**

"**I don't know!"**

**But Harry was afraid: The hooded Death Eater had shouted "It's the real one!"; how had he known? He gazed around at the apparently empty darkness and felt its menace. Where were they? He clamored around on the seat to face forward and seized hold of the back of Hagrid's jacket.**

"**Hagrid, do the dragon-ﬁre thing again, let's get out of here!"**

"**Hold on tight, then, Harry!"**

**There was a deafening, screeching roar again and the white-blue ﬁre shot from the exhaust: Harry felt himself slipping backward o****ff**** what little of the seat he had, Hagrid ﬂung backward upon him, barely maintaining his grip on the handlebars—**

"**I think we've lost 'em Harry, I think we've done it!" yelled Hagrid.**

"He just jinxed it, didn't he?" Professor Sprout said.

"Knowing Harry, Yes."

**But Harry was not convinced; Fear lapped at him as he looked left and right for pursuers he was sue would come. . . . Why had they fallen back? One of them had still had a wand. . . . It's him . . . it's the real one. . . . They had said it right after he had tried to Disarm Stan. . . .**

"It was Expelliarmus." Harry muttered. "Voldemort must have told them-"

"HE IS DEAD!" Umbridge screamed.

"**We're nearly there, Harry, we've nearly made it!" shouted Hagrid.**

**Harry felt the bike drop a little, though the lights down on the ground still seemed remote as stars.**

**Then the scar on his forehead burned like ﬁre: **

"**NO!" The trio all cried out.**

**as a Death Eater appeared on either side of the bike, two Killing Curses missed Harry by millimeters, cast from behind— **

**And then Harry saw him. Voldemort **

Fudge and Umbridge paled.

"He…He's back." Fudge sputtered out.

"I've been telling you that for MONTHS!" Harry shouted.

"Obviously the book is ly-" Umbridge started, but Alastor cut him off.

"We both did the spell. Every word in this book is the truth."

Umbridge looked furious, and Fudge looked terrified.

**was ﬂying like smoke on the wind, without broomstick or thestral to hold him, his snakelike face gleaming out of the blackness, his white ﬁngers raising his wand again—**

Every eye was glued on the book

**Hagrid let out a bellow of fear and steered the motorbike into a vertical dive. Clinging on for dear life, Harry sent Stunning Spells ﬂying at random into the whirling night. He saw a body ﬂy past him and knew he had hit one of them, but he heard a bang and saw sparks from the engine; the motorbike spiraled through the air, completely out of control—**

Molly was now hyperventilating.

**Green jets of light shot past them again. Harry had no idea which way was up, which down: His scar was still burning; he expected to die at any second. A hooded ﬁgure on a broomstick was feet from him, he saw it raise its arm—**

"NO!" The hall cried.

"**NO!"**

**With a shout of fury Hagrid launched himself o****ff**** the bike at the Death Eater; to his horror, Harry saw both Hagrid and the Death Eater falling out of sight, their combined weight too much for the broomstick—**

"NO! HAGRID." Harry moaned.

**Barely gripping the plummeting bike with his knees, Harry heard Voldemort scream, "Mine!"**

"That's disturbing."

"Fred, its not the time to joke."

**It was over: He could not see or hear where Voldemort was; he glimpsed another Death Eater swooping out of the way and heard,**

"**Avada— "**

Everyone gasped

**As the pain from Harry's scar forced his eyes shut, his wand acted of its own accord.**

"Zat is not possible." Fleur said.

"Nothing I do is possible." Harry pointed out.

**He felt it drag his hand around like some great magnet, saw a spurt of golden ﬁre through his half-closed eyelids, **

"Huh?"

**heard a crack and a scream of fury. The remaining Death Eater yelled; Voldemort screamed, "No!"; Somehow, Harry found his nose an inch from the dragon-ﬁre button. He punched it with his wand-free hand and the bike shot more ﬂames into the air, hurtling straight toward the ground.**

"**Hagrid!" Harry called, holding on to the bike for dear life.**

"**Hagrid—Accio Hagrid!"**

"Harry, that won't make him fly up, you'll just fall faster."

**The motorbike sped up, sucked towards the earth. Face level with the handlebars, Harry could see nothing but distant lights growing nearer and nearer. He was going to crash and there was nothing he could do about it. Behind him came another scream,**

"**Your wand, Selwyn, give me your wand!"**

"What's wrong with his wand?" Neville asked.

"Harry and Voldemort's wands are brother wands. They cannot kill each other with them." Dumbledore explained.

**He felt Voldemort before he saw him. Looking sideways, he stared into the red eyes and was sure they would be the last thing he ever saw: Voldemort preparing to curse him once more—**

**And then Voldemort vanished. **

"He entered the wards." Molly breathed.

**Harry looked down and saw Hagrid spread-eagled on the ground below him. He pulled hard at the handlebars to avoid hitting him, groped for the brake, but with an earsplitting, ground trembling crash, he smashed into a muddy pond.**

"That was intense." Charlie said.

"Agreed." Was muttered throughout the hall.

"Who's next?" Moody grunted.

"I'll read." Bill said, and took the book.

* * *

~CheckersChance2~


	5. Fallen Warrior

"The Fallen Warrior" Bill said, and (almost) everyone paled.

"Does that mean…" Harry stuttered.

"I believe so." Mrs. Weasley said.

"**Hagrid?"**

_Oh God, not Hagrid._ Harry thought to himself.

**Harry struggled to raise himself out of the debris of metal and leather that surrounded him: his hands sank into inches of muddy water as he tried to stand. He could not understand where Voldemort had gone and expected him to swoop out of the darkness at any moment. Something hot and wet was trickling down his chin and from his forehead. He crawled out of the pond and stumbled toward the great dark mass on the ground that was Hagrid.**

_Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright!_

"**Hagrid? Hagrid. Talk to me— "**

**But the dark mass did not stir.**

"Nooo!" He moaned.

"**Who's there? Is it Potter? Are you Harry Potter?" Harry did not recognize the man's voice. Then a woman shouted, "They've crashed, Ted! Crashed in the garden!"**

"You're at my parents' house." Tonks said with a small smile

**Harry's head was swimming.**

"**Hagrid." he repeated stupidly, and his knees buckled.**

**The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on what felt like cushions, with a burning sensation in his ribs and right arm.**

"Owch." Ron said sympathetically.

**His missing tooth had been regrown. The scar on his forehead was still throbbing.**

Harry absentmindedly rubbed his forhead.

"Hagrid?"

**He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on a sofa in an unfamiliar, lamplit sitting room. His rucksack lay on the ﬂoor a short distance away, wet and muddy. A fair-haired, big-bellied man was watching Harry anxiously.**

"Lovely description Harry." Remus said.

Tonks laughed a little, "It's true though."

"**Hagrid's ﬁne, son," **

The people who liked Hagrid all let out a sigh of relief.

**said the man, "the wife's seeing to him now. How are you feeling? Anything else broken? I've ﬁxed your ribs, your tooth, and your arm. I'm Ted, by the way, Ted Tonks— Dora's father."**

Tonks growled. "Why can't he call me 'Tonks' It's not like its hard to say!"

**Harry sat up too quickly: Lights popped in front of his eyes and he felt sick and giddy.**

"**Voldemort— "**

"Straight to the point." Mad-Eye nodded.

"**Easy, now," said Ted Tonks, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and pushing him back against the cushions. "That was a nasty crash you just had. What happened, anyway? Something go wrong with the bike? Arthur Weasley overstretch himself again, him and his Muggle contraptions?"**

Arthur mock pouted.

"**No," said Harry, as his scar pulsed like an open wound. "Death Eaters, loads of them—we were chased— "**

"That's going to scare him."

"**Death eaters?" said Ted sharply. "What d'you mean, Death Eaters? I thought they didn't know you were being moved tonight, I thought— "**

"**They knew," said Harry.**

"Who do you think died?" A Hufflepuff girl asked, and then received about fifty glares.

**Ted Tonks looked up at the ceiling as though he could see through to the sky above. Well, we know our protective charms hold, then, don't we? They shouldn't be able to get within a hundred yards of the place in any direction."**

"That's good."

**Now Harry understood why Voldemort had vanished: it had been at the point when the motorbike crossed the barrier of the Order's charms. He only hoped they would continue to work: He imagined Voldemort, a hundred yards above them as they spoke, looking for a way to penetrate what Harry visualized as a great transparent bubble.**

"Harry," Angelina said. "You have very strange thoughts."

"Well, I'm a strange guy." He shrugged.

**He swung his legs o****ff**** the sofa; he needed to see Hagrid with his own eyes before he would believe that he was alive. He had barely stood up, however, when a door opened and Hagrid squeezed through it, his face covered in mud and blood, limping a little but miraculously alive.**

The 'Hagrid Fans' cheered.

"**Harry!" Knocking over two delicate tables and an aspidistra,**

"Oh, mum hates when I do that."

**he covered the ﬂoor between them in two strides and pulled Harry into a hug that nearly cracked his newly repaired ribs. **

People winced.

"**Blimey, Harry, how did yeh get out o' that? I thought we were both goners."**

"**Yeah, me too. I can't believe— "**

**Harry broke o****ff****. He had just noticed the woman who had entered the room behind Hagrid.**

"**You!" he shouted, and he thrust his hand into his pocket, but it was empty.**

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"My mum looks like Bellatrix," Tonks explained. "You probably think it's her."

"**Your wand's here, son," said Ted, tapping it on Harry's arm.**

"**It fell tight beside you, I picked it up. And that's my wife you're shouting at."**

"**Oh, I'm— I'm sorry."**

"They both hate when people think she's her."

**As shed moved forward into the room, Mrs. Tonks's resemblance to her sister Bellatrix became much less pronounced. Her hair was a light, soft brown and her eyes were wider and kinder.**

**Nevertheless, she looked a little haughty after Harry's exclamation.**

"Well, I would be too." Ginny smiled, a little

"**What happened to our daughter?" she asked. "Hagrid said you were ambushed; where is Nymphadora?"**

"OH COME ON MUM!" Tonks shouted.

"**I don't know," said Harry. "We don't know what happened to anyone else."**

The people who were in the line of fire, all looked at each other, knowing that one of them wasn't going to make it.

**She and Ted exchanged looks. A mixture of fear and guilt gripped Harry at the sight of their expressions; if any of the other had died, it was his fault, all his fault. **

"How the bloody hell would it be your fault?" George asked.

"Fred, language." Molly said.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, that's George. And guys, switching seats wont fool me." Harry smirked at their horrified expression.

**He had consented to the plan, given them his hair. . . .**

"Boy," Moody growled. "It's nobody's fault, 'xcept the Death Eaters."

"**The Portkey," he said, remembering all of a sudden. "We've got to get back to the Burrow and ﬁnd out— then we'll be able to send word, or— or Tonks will, once she's— "**

"Thanks for using my _correct_ name Harry." Tonks smiled.

"Anytime" He laughed.

"**Dora'll be okay,'Dromeda," said Ted. "She knows her stu****ff****,**

"Thanks Dad." She smiled

**she's been in plenty of tight spots with the Aurors. The Portkey's through here," he added to Harry. "It's supposed to leave in three minutes, if you want to take it."**

"You better take it." Molly muttered.

"**Yeah, we do," said Harry. He seized his rucksack, swung it onto his shoulders. "I— "**

**He looked at Mrs. Tonks, wanting to apologize for the state of fear in which he left her and for which he felt so terribly responsible, but no words occurred to him that did not seem hollow and insincere.**

"Harry, it's not your fault!" Cho shouted, then blushed.

"**I'll tell Tonks—Dora—**

"HARRY!" Tonks yelled.

**to send word, when she . . . Thanks for patching us up, thanks for everything. I— "**

**He was glad to leave the room and follow Ted Tonks along a short hallway and into a bedroom. Hagrid came after them, bending low to avoid hitting his head on the door lintel.**

"**There you go, son. That's the Portkey."**

**Mr. Tonks was pointing to a small, silver-backed hairbrush lying on the dressing table. **

"That's my favorite hairbrush!" Tonks said, horrified.

"But you don't even need a brush." Lavender said confused. "You can make your hair however you want it."

"It's the thought that counts." Tonks grumbled.

"**Thanks," said Harry, reaching out to place a ﬁnger on it, ready to leave.**

"**Wait a moment," said Hagrid, looking around. "Harry, where's Hedwig?"**

A single tear fell down Harry's face.

"**She . . . she got hit," said Harry.**

**The realization crashed over him: He felt ashamed of himself as the tears stung his eyes. The owl had been his companion, his one great link with the magical world whenever he had been forced to return to the Dursleys.**

"Stop with the pity looks guys." He said loudly, and everyone turned away from him.

**Hagrid reached out a great hand and patted him painfully on the shoulder.**

"**Never mind," he said gruffly. ****"****Never mind. She had a great old life— "**

Hedwig nudged Harry, as if to say 'Hey, I'm still here.'

"**Hagrid!" said Ted Tonks warningly, as the hairbrush glowed bright blue, and Hagrid only just got his foreﬁnger to it in time.**

_Stupid oaf._ Umbridge thought.

**With a jerk behind the navel as though an invisible hook and line had dragged him forward, Harry was pulled into nothingness, spinning uncontrollably, his ﬁnger glued to the Portkey as he and Hagrid hurtled away from Mr. Tonks. Seconds later Harry's feet slammed into hard ground and he fell onto his hands and knees in the yard of the Burrow.**

The Weasleys smiled at the mention of their home.

**He heard screams.**

The smiles were gone.

**Throwing aside the no longer glowing hairbrush**,

Tonks glared at him. "That was my hairbrush."

**Harry stood up, swaying slightly, and saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny running down the steps by the**

**back door as Hagrid, who had also collapsed on landing, clambered laboriously to his feet.**

"**Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" cried Mrs. Weasley.**

Molly was biting her nails, hoping to God that none of her children were injured.

"**What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Harry panted.**

**The answer was clearly etched in Mrs. Weasley's pale face.**

"**The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Harry told her. "We were surrounded the moment we took o****ff**

"That won't help with my nerves at all." She cried.

— **they knew it was tonight— I don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us— "**

"You're going to give mum a heart attack." Ginny muttered to him.

**He could hear the self-justifying note in his voice, the pleas for her to understand why he did not know what had happened to her sons, but—**

"Oh Harry." She said.

"**Thank goodness you're all right," she said, pulling him into a hug he did not feel he deserved.**

Ginny and Hermione smacked him across the back of his head.

"Oi!" He complained.

"You are too noble for your own good."

"**Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" asked Hagrid a little shakily. "Fer medicinal purposes?"**

"Yeaaaaaah. Medicinal purposes." The twins laughed.

**She could have summoned it by magic, but as she hurried back towards the crooked house,**

Malfoy laughed, but shut up when three tables glared at him.

**Harry knew that she wanted to hide her face. He turned to Ginny and she answered his unspoken plea**

**for information at once.**

"**Ron and Tonks should have been back ﬁrst, but they missed their Portkey, it came back without them." she said, pointing at a rusty oil can lying on the ground nearby. **

The two of them looked at each other, horrified.

"**And that one," she pointed at an ancient sneaker, "should have been Dad and Fred's,**

George looked at his twin, and his father, as they looked at each other.

**they were supposed to be second. You and Hagrid were third and," she checked her watch, "if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in about a minute.**

Lupin was very nervous, as was George.

**Mrs. Weasley reappeared carrying a bottle of brandy, which she handed to Hagrid. He uncorked it and drank it straight down in one.**

_Stupid drunk._ The toad thought.

**"Mum!" shouted Ginny, pointing to a spot several feet away.**

**A blue light had appeared in the darkness; It grew larger and brighter, and Lupin and George appeared, **

"Oh thank god."

**spinning and then falling. Harry knew immediately that there was something wrong:**

Everyone who cared, eyes widened with fear.

**Lupin was supporting George, who was unconscious and whose face was covered in blood.**

"Oh Georgie!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

**Harry ran forward and seized George's legs. Together, he and Lupin carried George into the house and through the kitchen to the sitting room, where they laid him on the sofa.**

George had to laugh a little, and when he did, everyone looked at him strangley.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked.

"Well, its just that, that scrawny git carried me!" He said, then both of them, and a lot of other people laughed, as Harry pouted.

**As the lamplight fell across George's head, Ginny gasped and Harry's stomach lurched;**

**One of George's ears was missing.**

George's eyes widened, and Molly launched herself at him.

He looked at Fred, who looked about ready to cry, so he did what any good prankster would do. He made a joke.

"Hey, at least you'd be able to tell us apart now mum." He smiled.

**The side of his head and neck was drenched in wet, shockingly scarlet blood.**

A first year Ravenclaw threw up.

**No sooner had Mrs. Weasley bent over her son than Lupin grabbed Harry by the upper arm and dragged him, none too gently, back into the kitchen, **

"Oi!" Ron said.

"I think I'm just making sure that he's really Harry."

**where Hagrid was still attempting to ease his bulk through the back door.**

"**Oi!" said Hagrid indignantly. "Le' go of him! Le' go of Harry!"**

**Lupin ignored him.**

Harry had to smile a bit.

"**What creature sat in the corner the ﬁrst time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" he said, giving Harry a small shake.**

"A grindylow in a tank." Harry said

"**Answer me!"**

"**A— a grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?"**

"Repeating yourself again, Harry?" Tonks smiled.

**Lupin released Harry and fell back against a kitchen cupboard.**

"**Wha' was that' about?" roared Hagrid.**

"**I'm sorry Harry, but I had to check" said Lupin tersely. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an impostor."**

"That would have really sucked." Astoria said, and everyone looked at her. "What?"

"**So why aren' you checkin' me?" panted Hagrid, still struggling with the door.**

"Polyjuice is a human transformation only." Hermione said.

"You would know." Ron and Harry laughed.

"**You're half-giant," said Lupin, looking up at Hagrid. "The Polyjuice Potion is designed for human use only."**

"Hermione! You're like Moony!" Harry said with a smile.

"WAIT!" The twins said together. "Moony?" They asked Remus, who nodded. "As in the Marauder?" He nodded again.

The twins looked at each other, then dropped to the floor, and bowed to him. "WE WE'RE TAUGHT BY A MARAUDER!" They screamed, after they got up.

"I'm guessing there who you got the map from?" Remus asked Harry, who nodded.

"Do they know about Prongs?"

Harry shook his head.

"Fred, George," Remus said. "Prongs is James Potter."

They looked at Harry, and before they could say anything, Bill started reading again.

"**None of the Order would have told Voldemort we were moving tonight," said Harry. The idea was dreadful to him, he could not believe it of any of them. "Voldemort only caught up with me toward the end, he didn't know which one I was in the beginning. If he'd been in on the plan he'd have known from the start I was the one with Hagrid."**

"That's a good point." Mad-Eye said.

"**Voldemort caught up with you?" said Lupin sharply. "What happened? How did you escape?"**

"You shouldn't be asking 'How' you should just be happy he did." Tonks said

**Harry explained brieﬂy how the Death Eaters pursuing them had seemed to recognize him as the true Harry, how they had abandoned the chase, how they must have summoned Voldemort, who had appeared just before he and Hagrid had reached the sanctuary of Tonks's parents.**

"**They recognized you? But how? What had you done?"**

"**I . . . " Harry tried to remember; the whole journey seemed like a blur of panic and confusion. "I saw Stan Shunpike. . . . You know, the bloke who was the conductor on the Knight Bus? And I tried to Disarm him instead of**

"Harry! That spell almost cost you your life!" Ginny yelled.

"I didn't do it yet!"

—**well, he doesn't know what he's doing, does he? He must be Imperiused!"**

"That's no excuse!" moody shouted.

"I'm not going to blast people out of the way, just because their there. That's Voldemort's job." Harry said firmly.

**Lupin looked aghast.**

"**Harry, the time for Disarming is past! These people are trying to capture and kill you! At least Stun if you aren't prepared to kill!"**

"He would have died anyway!"

"**We were hundreds of feet up! Stan's not himself and if I stunned him and he'd fallen, he'd have died the same as if I'd used Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmus saved me from Voldemort two years ago," Harry added deﬁantly.**

"How the hell did that happen?" Justin asked.

"Brother wands."

**Lupin was reminding him of the sneering Hufflepuf****f**** Zacharias Smith,**

"Hey!" Zacharias said.

**who had jeered at Harry for wanting to teach Dumbledore's Army how to Disarm.**

Every member shot each other a look, while others looked confused.

"What is this Dumbledore?" Fudge said, but before he could answer, an orb appeared.

'_Dumbledore's Army' is an organization, formed not by Dumbledore, but by some of the students. (No punishments can be given for this.)_

_The idea of it was formed by Hermione Granger, because their incompetent teacher Dolores Umbridge, wasn't teaching them how to defend themselves. _

_Harry Potter taught about thirty students things from 'Expelliarmus' to the Patronus Charm._

All of the teachers looked at Harry in shock, and then some of them applauded, but none louder than Remus.

"**Yes, Harry," said Lupin with painful restraint, "and a great number of Death Eaters witnessed that happening! Forgive me, but it was a very unusual move then, under imminent threat of death. **

"Again, I am very unusual."

**Repeating it tonight in front of Death Eaters who either witnessed or heard about the ﬁrst occasion was close to suicidal!"**

"So I should have killed him?" He said outraged.

"**So you think I should have killed Stan Shunpike?" said Harry angrily.**

"**Of course not," said Lupin, "but the Death Eaters— frankly, most people!—would have expected you to attack back! Expelliarmus is a useful spell, Harry, but the Death Eaters seem to think it is your signature move, and I urge you not to let it become so!"**

"Alright!" Harry shouted. "Who thinks that Expelliarmus is going to help me win the war?"

Only the members of the D.A. raised their hands.

"Thanks guys." He said, and sat down.

**Lupin was making Harry feel idiotic, and yet there was still a grain of deﬁance inside him.**

"Gryffindor's." Snape scoffed.

"**I won't blast people out of my way just because they're there." said Harry. "That's Voldemort's job."**

"Didn't we already hear this?" Charlie said.

**Lupin's retort was last; Finally succeeding in squeezing through the door, Hagrid staggered to a red chair and sat down: it collapsed beneath him. **

"That's my chair…" Ginny muttered.

**Ignoring his mingled oaths and apologies, Harry addressed Lupin again.**

"**Will George be okay?"**

"I'll be fine shorty." George said.

**All Lupin's frustration with Harry seemed to drain away at the question.**

"**I think so, although there's no chance of replacing his ear, not when it's been cursed o****ff****—**

"Great." He muttered.

**There was a scuffing from outside. Lupin dived for the back door; Harry leapt over Hagrid's legs and sprinted into the yard.**

**Two ﬁgures had appeared in the yard, and as Harry ran toward them he realized they were Hermione, **

Ron let out a sigh of relief.

**now returning to her normal appearance, and Kingsley, both clutching a bent coat hanger. Hermione ﬂung herself into Harry's arms, **

"WOOOO!" The twins cat called, and the two of them blushed.

"It's not like that!" They said together.

**but Kingsley showed no pleasure at the sight of any of them. **

"Thanks Kinsley." Harry smiled.

**Over Hermione's shoulder ****Harry saw him raise his wand and point it at Lupin's chest. "The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us!"**

"**Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him," said Lupin calmly.**

Harry blushed. "No pressure or anything."

**Kingsley turned his wand on Harry, but Lupin said, "It's him, I've checked!"**

"**All right, all right!" said Kingsley, stowing his wand back beneath his cloak. "But somebody betrayed us! They knew, they knew it was tonight!"**

"I wonder who it was…" McGonagall said.

"**So it seems," replied Lupin, "but apparently they did not realize that there would be seven Harrys."**

"**Small comfort!" snarled Kingsley. "Who else is back?"**

"I've never heard Kingsley snarl…" Tonks said.

"And you don't want to." He said to her.

"**Only Harry, Hagrid, George, and me."**

**Hermione stiﬂed a little moan behind her hand.**

"Worried about me, are you?" Ron smiled at her

"**What happened to you?" Lupin asked Kingsley.**

"**Followed by ﬁve, injured two, might've killed one," Kingsley reeled o****ff****,**

A few people applauded.

"**and we saw You-Know-Who as well, he joined the chase halfway through but vanished pretty quickly. Remus, he can— "**

"Fly" Said most of the hall.

"**Fly," supplied Harry. "I saw him too; he came after Hagrid and me."**

"**So that's why he left, to follow you!" said Kingsley. "I couldn't understand why he'd vanished. But what made him change targets?"**

"Me." Harry said, raising a guilty hand.

"**Harry behaved a little too kindly to Stan Shunpike," said Lupin.**

He sighed.

"**Stan?" repeated Hermione. "But I thought he was in Azkaban?"**

**Kingsley let out a mirthless laugh.**

"**Hermione, there's obviously been a mass breakout which the Ministry has hushed up.**

"We would never!" Fudge said.

**Traver's hood fell o****ff**** when I cursed him,**

"Traver?" He muttered.

**he's supposed to be inside too. But what happened to you, Remus? Where's George?"**

"**He lost an ear," said Lupin.**

"**Lost an—?" repeated Hermione in a high voice.**

"**Snape's work," said Lupin.**

Every eye in the hall onto Snape, who looked horrified.

"YOU BASTARD!" Molly shouted at the top of her lungs, and started firing curses at him, which he easily blocked.

A very large, loud orb appeared and said.

_All is not how it appears, Snape did not hurt him on purpose. He was not trying to hurt anyone on the light side, It will seem like he's a bad guy throughout the book, but in the end, all shall be revealed. _

Snape let out a sigh of relief, as Molly lowered her wand.

**"Snape?" shouted Harry, "You didn't say— "**

"**He lost his hood during the chase. Sectumsempra was always a specialty of Snape's. I wish I could say I'd paid him back in kind, but it was all I could do to keep George on the broom after was injured, he was losing so much blood."**

"Thank you." Molly said to Remus.

**Silence fell between the four of them as they looked up at the sky. There was no sign of movement; the stars stared back, unblinking, indi****ff****erent, unobscured by ****ﬂ****ying friends. Where was Ron? Where were Fred and Mr. Weasley? Where were Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Mundungus?**

"Thanks for caring mate." Ron said with a smile

**"Harry, give us a hand!" called Hagrid hoarsely from the door, in which he was stuck again**.

"Hagrid…" The Weasleys laughed.

**Glad of something to do, Harry pulled him free, then headed through the empty kitchen and back into the sitting room, where Mrs. Weasley had staunched his bleeding now, and by the lamplight Harry saw a clean, gaping hole where George's ear had been.**

George touched his ear, and winced.

**"How is he?**"

**Mrs. Weasley looked around and said, "I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could have been so much worse . . . He's alive."**

"Thank God." All of his friends said.

**"Yeah," said Harry. "Thank God."**

**"Did I hear someone else in the yard?" Ginny asked**

"**Hermione and Kingsley," said Harry.**

"**Thank goodness," Ginny whispered. They looked at each other. Harry wanted to hug her, hold on to her; **

Everyone turned to them, and they were both blushing like mad.

"Is there something you want to say Harry?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"How 'bout you Gin-Gin?" George said.

Ginny looked at Harry, and smiled, he did the same thing.

**he did not even care much that Mrs. Weasley was there, but before he could act on the impulse there was a great crash from the kitchen.**

"Oh Damn." Ginny muttered, to quiet for anyone but Remus to hear, and he laughed.

"**I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back o****ff**** if you know what****'****s good for you!****"**

"Wow, Dad, I've never heard you talk like that."

**Harry had never heard Mr. Weasley shout like that before. **

"Even Harry is amazed!"

**He burst into the living room, his bald patch gleaming with sweat, his spectacles askew, Fred right behind him, both pale but uninjured.**

"At least you're alright." Pomfrey said

"**Arthur!" sobbed Mrs. Weasley. "Oh thank goodness!"**

"**How is he?"**

**Mr. Weasley dropped to his knees beside George. For the ﬁrst time since Harry had known him, Fred seemed to be lost for words.**

"Understandable." George told his brother.

**He gaped over the back of the sofa at his twin's wound as if he could not believe what he was seeing.**

**Perhaps roused by the sound of Fred and their father's arrival, George stirred.**

"**How do you feel, Georgie?" whispered Mrs. Weasley.**

**George's ﬁngers groped at the side of his head. "Saintlike" he murmured.**

Fred face palmed. "Really George?"

"Hey! Give me a break,!" He laughed.

**"What's wrong with him?" croaked Fred, looking terriﬁed: "Is his mind affected?"**

"**Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "You see . . . I'm holy. Holey. Fred: geddit?"**

"Pathetic." Angelina said, with a small smile.

**Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever. Color ﬂooded Fred's pale face.**

"**Pathetic," he told George. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?"**

"I'm ashamed of myself." George said in mock pout.

"**Ah well," said George, grinning at his tear-soaked mother. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."**

"I'd rather you not be injured." She cried softly

**He looked around. "Hi, Harry—you are Harry, right?"**

"**Yeah, I am," said Harry, moving closer to the sofa.**

"**Well, at least we got you back okay," said George, "Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled round my sickbed?"**

"Okay, its strange reading about yourself in third person." Bill said.

"**They're not back yet, George," said Mrs. Weasley. George's grin faded. Harry glanced at Ginny and motioned her to accompany him back outside. As they walked through the kitchen she said in a low voice,**

"**Ron and Tonks should be back by now. They didn't have a long journey; Auntie Muriel's not that far from here."**

"She's probably fussing over them or something." Ginny said.

**Harry said nothing. He had been trying to keep fear at bay ever since reaching the Burrow, but now it enveloped him, seeming to crawl over his skin, throbbing in his chest, clogging his throat. Asthey walked down the back steps into the dark yard, Ginny took his hand.**

Harry blushed, Ginny smiled, and Cho glared at them both.

**Kingsley was striding backward and forward, glancing up at the sky every time he turned. Harry was reminded of Uncle Vernon**

"Don't compare us!" Kingsley said.

**pacing the living room a million years ago. Hagrid, Hermione, and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, gazing upward in silence. None of them looked around when Harry and Ginny joined their silent vigil.**

People were getting really worried about the six of them not returned.

**The minutes stretched into what might as well have been years. The slightest breath of wind made them all jump and turn toward the whispering bush or tree in the hope that one of the missing**

**Order members might leap unscathed from its leaves—**

**And then a broom materialized directly above them and streaked toward the ground—**

"**It's them!" screamed Hermione.**

"Who!" Most everyone c alled.

**Tonks landed in a long skid that sent earth and pebbles everywhere.**

"Got to make an entrance, now don't I?" Tonks smiled.

"**Remus!" Tonks cried as she staggered o****ff**** the broom into Lupin's arms. His face was set and white: He seemed unable to speak. Ron tripped dazedly toward Harry and Hermione.**

"**You're okay," he mumbled, before Hermione ﬂew at him and hugged him tightly.**

"Now them," Harry whispered to Fred. "They might have something going on."

"I thought— I thought— "

"'M all right," said Ron, patting her on the back. "'M ﬁne."

"**Ron was great," said Tonks warmly, relinquishing her hold on Lupin. "Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a ﬂying broom— "**

"Excellent." Mad-Eye approved.

"**You did?" said Hermione, gazing up at Ron with her arms still around his neck.**

"Defiantly something." Fred said to Harry.

**"Always the tone of surprise," he said a little grumpily, breaking free. "Are we the last back?"**

"**No," said Ginny, "we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're okay, Ron— "**

Fleur looked very nervous.

**She ran back inside.**

"**So what kept you? What happened?" Lupin sounded almost angry at Tonks.**

"Hey now, don't be mad at me." Tonks told him.

"**Bellatrix," said Tonks. "She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry, Remus, she tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her, I owe Bellatrix. But we deﬁnitely injured Rodolphus. . . . Then we got to Ron's Auntie Muriel's and we'd missed our Portkey and she was fussing over us— "**

Ginny nodded.

**A muscle was jumping in Lupin's jaw. He nodded, but seemed unable to say anything else.**

"There's a first 'eh?"

**"So what happened to you lot?" Tonks asked, turning to Harry, Hermione, and Kingsley.**

**They recounted the stories of their own journeys, but all the time the continued absence of Bill, Fleur, Mad-eye, and Mundungus seemed to lie upon them like a frost, its icy bite harder and harder to ignore.**

"We'll be okay Fleur." Bill told her. "And if not, we can change this."

"**I'm going to have to get back to Downing Street, I should have been there an hour ago," said Kingsley ﬁnally, after a last sweeping gaze at the sky. "Let me know when they're back."**

**Lupin nodded. With a wave to the others, Kingsley walked away into the darkness toward the gate. Harry thought he heard the faintest pop as Kingsley Disapparated just beyond the Burrow's boundaries.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came racing down the back steps, Ginny behind them. Both parents hugged Ron before turning to Lupin and Tonks.**

"**Thank you," said Mrs. Weasley, "for our sons."**

"Don't be silly, Molly." Tonks said, and Bill chuckled. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"**Don't be silly, Molly," said Tonks at once.**

"Oh."

"**How's George?" asked Lupin.**

"**What's wrong with him?" piped up Ron.**

"**He's lost— "**

**But the end of Mrs. Weasley's sentence was drowned in a general outcry: A thestral had just soared into sight and landed a few feet from them. Bill and Fleur slid from its back, windswept but unhurt.**

"Zank God we are alright, but zat means zat eet is either Moody, or Mundungus" Fleur said.

**"Bill! Thank God, thank God— "**

**Mrs. Weasley ran forward, but the hug Bill bestowed upon her was perfunctory. Looking directly at his father, he said, "MadEye's dead."**

Everything was quiet, except for Harry who muttered, "It's all my fault."

"Everyone's gotta die sometime." Moody said with a shrug.

**Nobody spoke, nobody moved. Harry felt as though something inside him was falling, falling through the earth, leaving him forever.**

"Didn't know you liked me so much, Boy." He said with a smirk

"**We saw it," said Bill; Fleur nodded, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks in the light from the kitchen window. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too, Voldemort—he can ﬂy—went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit MadEye full in the face, he fell backward o****ff**** his broom and****—**** there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail— "**

"THAT GIT!" Ginny screamed. "If I ever see him, he's going to get to know my wand a bit better."

"Hey, at least the plan worked." Mad-Eye shrugged. "He thought Potter would be with the best protector."

**Bill's voice broke.**

"**Of course you couldn't have done anything," said Lupin.**

**They all stood looking at each other. Harry could not quite comprehend it. Mad-Eye's dead; it could not be . . . Mad-Eye, so tough, so brave, the consummate survivor . . .**

"So human."

**At last it seemed to dawn on everyone, though nobody said it, that there was no point waiting in the yard anymore, and in silence they followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley back into the Burrow, and into the living room, where Fred and George were laughing together.**

"Oh, they don't know." Alicia said sadly.

"**What's wrong?" said Fred, scanning their faced as they entered. "What happened? Who's—?"**

"**Mad-Eye," said Mr. Weasley. "Dead."**

**The twins' grins turned to grimaces of shock. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Tonks was crying silently into a handkerchief;**

As she was doing now.

**She had been close to Mad-Eye, Harry knew, his favorite and his protégé at the Ministry of Magic. **

"Is that true?" She asked the man, who nodded.

**Hagrid, who had sat down on the ﬂoor in the corner where he had most space, was dabbing at his eyes with his tablecloth-sized handkerchief.**

**Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of ﬁrewhisky and some glasses.**

"**Here," he said, and with a wave of his wand he sent twelve full classes soaring through the room to each of them,**

"William, not everyone there is of age." Molly said.

"I think its alright, given the circumstances"

**holding the thirteenth aloft. "Mad-Eye,"**

"**Mad-Eye," they all said, and drank.**

"**Mad-Eye," echoed Hagrid, a little late, with a hiccup.**

**The ﬁrewhisky seared Harry's throat. It seemed to burn feeling back into him, dispelling the numbness and sense of unreality, ﬁlling him with something that was like courage.**

"**So Mundungus disappeared?" said Lupin, who had drained his own glass in one.**

_Disgusting, alcoholic werewolf._ The little pink woman thought.

**The atmosphere changed at once. Everybody looked tense, watching Lupin, both wanting him to go on, it seemed to Harry, and slightly afraid of what they might hear.**

"Afriad?"

"**I know what you're thinking," said Bill. "and I wondered that too, one the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared, and in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit of skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the ﬁrst place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them. It was enough to make anyone panic."**

"But a sixteen, two seventeens, and others, much younger than him stayed?" Molly demanded.

"**You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," sni****ff****ed Tonks, ****"****Mad-Eye said he****'****s expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye ﬁrst, and when Mundungus gave them away he switched to Kingsley. . . ."**

Kingsley gave a sad smile.

"**Yes, and zat eez all very good," snapped Fleur, "but still eet does not explain 'ow zey knew we were moving 'Arry tonight, does it? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zeim knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan."**

"I don't think anyone there would sell me out to Voldemort," harry told her, "And Bill, your French accent is dreadful."

"Oh shut up." He said with a smile.

**She glared around at them all, tear tracks still etched on her beautiful face, silently daring any of them to contradict her. Nobody did. The only sound to break the silence was that of Hagrid hiccuping from behind his handkerchief. Harry glanced at Hagrid, who had just risked his own life to save Harry's—Hagrid, whom he loved, whom he trusted, who had once been tricked into giving Voldemort crucial information in exchange for a dragon's egg. . . .**

"You mean there was actually a dragon!" McGonagall and Neville shouted.

Malfoy smirked.

**"No," Harry said out loud, and they all looked at him, surprised. The ﬁrewhisky seemed to have ampliﬁed his voice. "I mean . . . if somebody made a mistake," Harry went on, "and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault,"**

People looked at him weirdly.

**He repeated, again a little louder than he would usually have spoken. "We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."**

"Exactly." Harry said.

"Mate, you realize that you just agreed with yourself, right?" Dean said, and Harry shrugged.

**More silence followed his words. They were all looking at him; Harry felt a little hot again and drank some more ﬁrewhisky for something to do. As he drank, he thought of Mad-eye. Mad-Eye had always been scathing about Dumbledore's willingness to trust people. **

"That's probably what killed 'im" Mad-Eye said.

"**Well said, Harry," said Fred unexpectedly.**

"**Yeah, 'ear, 'ear," said George, with half a glance at Fred, the corner of whose mouth twitched.**

"Again, Pathetic." Fred said.

**Lupin was wearing an odd expression as he looked at Harry. It was close to pitying.**

"**You think I'm a fool?" demanded Harry.**

"No, you're like James."

"**No, I think you're like James," said Lupin, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends."**

"You're talking about Pettigrew. Aren't you."

Harry knew what Lupin was getting at: that his father had been betrayed by his friend, Peter Pettigrew.

"No," Amelia Bones said. "The Potters were betrayed by Sirius Black."

Harry shook his head. "Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, they switched to Pettigrew, and then that rat told Voldemort."

"But, Peter is dead now."

"No, he's not." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Amelia asked.

"I met him in third year." He said and everyone gasped.

"Why didn't Black tell this at his trial?"

" He never got one, Fudge threw him in Azkaban, without one."

Her eyes widened.

"So Sirius Black is innocent? Correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to say that under Veritaserum?"

"Yes." Harry said, and Amelia rushed over and gave him three drops of the potion, and his face went blank.

"Is Sirius Black guilty, of betraying the Potters?"

"No."

"Killing thirteen muggles?"

"No."

"Killing Peter Pettigrew?"

"No." He said, and everyone gasped yet again.

"Where is Peter Pettigrew." She asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the Graveyard, where Voldemort returned, at the end of the Twi-Wizard tournament."

She gave him the antidote, and he came back to normalcy.

"I hereby declare, that Sirius Black, is cleared of all charges."

"YES!" Harry shouted, and Snuffles turned back into Sirius, and gave him a hug.

"He was here?" Umbridge screeched. "The whole time!? ARREST HIM I SAY!"

"He's innocent." Amelia shrugged. "Continue Mr. Weasley."

**He felt irrationally angry. He wanted to argue, but Lupin had turned away from him, set down his glass upon a side table, and addressed Bill, "There's work to do, I can ask Kingsley whether— "**

"**No," said Bill at once, "I'll do it, I'll come."**

"**Where are you going?" said Tonks and Fleur together.**

"Protective women." Sirius laughed.

"**Mad-Eye's body," said Lupin. "We need to recover it."**

Alastor sighed.

"**Can't it—?" began Mrs. Weasley with an appealing look at Bill.**

"**Wait?" said Bill. "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?"**

"Now, that wouldn't be good."

**Nobody spoke. Lupin and Bill said good bye and left.**

**The rest of them now dropped into chairs, all except Harry, who remained standing. The suddenness and completeness of death was with them like a presence.**

"**I've got to go to," said Harry.**

"What?" Nearly everyone said at once.

**Ten pairs of startled eyes looked at him.**

"**Don't be silly, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "What are you talking about?"**

"**I can't stay here."**

**He rubbed his forehead; it was prickling again. It had not hurt like this for more than a year.**

"Oh no." Harry muttered.

"**You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want— "**

"**But don't be so silly!" said Mrs. Weasley. "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, **

"Married?" Fleur said. "We are getting Married?" She asked Bill, and he sighed.

"Well, I was going to propose to you tomorrow night, but since you already know," Bill placed the book down, pulled a ring out of his pocket, and said "Fleur, will you marry me?"

She smiled, nodded, cried a bit, and hugged him.

After the applause died down, he picked up the book again.

**we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you— "**

**She did not understand; she was making him feel worse, not better.**

"She's doing it on purpose mate."

"**If Voldemort ﬁnds out I'm here— "**

"**But why should he?" asked Mrs. Weasley.**

"**There are a dozen places you might be now, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "He's got no way of knowing which safe house you're in."**

"But Peter would know that I stayed there often." Harry complained.

"**It's not me I'm worried for!" said Harry.**

"**We know that," said Mr. Weasley quietly. "but it would make our e****ff****orts tonight seem rather pointless if you left.****"**

'**Yer not goin' anywhere," growled Hagrid. "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get you here?"**

"**Yeah, what about my bleeding ear?" said George, hoisting himself upon his cushions.**

"Oh Lord, I'm guilt tripping too."

"**I know that— "**

"**Mad—Eye wouldn't want— "**

"**I KNOW!" Harry bellowed.**

Ron and Hermione winced, as they had been on the end of Harry's bellowing before, and it is not pleasant.

**He felt beleaguered **

"Wow, that's a big word." Hermione said, impressed.

**and blackmailed. Did they think he did not know what they had done for him, didn't they understand that it was for precisely that reason that he wanted to go now, before they had to su****ff****er any more on his behalf? **

"Harry, if this happens again, just tell your thoughts to shut up."

**There was a long and awkward silence in which his scar continued to prickle and throb, **

"What's up with the scar?" Ernie asked, and the answer orb appeared in front of him.

_When Voldemort tried to kill Da.. Harry, it formed a connection between the two o them, in which they can see into the others mind._

_Voldemort only went into Harry's mind only a few times, and it terrified him, (Voldemort,) _

"When did he go into my mind?" Harry asked, ignoring the horrified expressions of almost everyone in the hall.

_Fifth year, He planted a false vision of Sirius being tortured, which lead Harry, and his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna there, and then he also possessed you later that day._

"MOVING ON." Hary bellowed

**and which was broken at last by Mrs. Weasley**.

"**Where's Hedwig, Harry?" she said coaxingly. "We can put her up with Pigwidgeon and giver her something to eat."**

"That was probably the worst thing I could have said." Molly said, face palming.

**His insides clenched like a ﬁst. He could not tell her the truth.**

**He drank the last of his ﬁrewhisky to avoid answering.**

"**Wait till it gets out yeh did it again, Harry," said Hagrid. "Escaped him, fought him o****ff**** when he was right on top of yeh**!"

A few people chuckled.

"**It wasn't me," said Harry ﬂatly. "It was my wand. My wand acted of its own accord."**

"We won't believe you, but I do now." Hermione said.

**After a few moments, Hermione said gently, "But that's impossible, Harry. You mean that you did magic without meaning to, you reacted instinctively."**

"See?"

"**No," said Harry. "The bike was falling. I couldn't have told you where Voldemort was, but my wand spun in my hand and found him and shot a spell at him, and it wasn't even a spell I recognized. I've never made gold ﬂames appear before."**

"I've never heard of gold flames." Bill said. "And I'm a curse breaker."

"**Often," said Mr. Weasley, "when you're in a pressured situation you can often produce magic you've never dreamed of. Small children often ﬁnd, before they're trained— "**

"Are you saying I'm a small child?" Harry asked, and Molly blushed.

"**It wasn't like that," said Harry, through gritted teeth. His scar was burning. He felt angry and frustrated; he hated the idea that they were all imagining him to have power to match Voldemort's.**

"You do though, even though your wand acted like that." Arthur told him.

**No one said anything. He knew that they did not believe him.**

"Sorry." They all said in unison.

**Now that he came to think of it, he had never heard of a wand performing magic on its own before.**

**His scar seared with pain; it was all he could do not to moan aloud. **

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Astoria asked him, and he nodded. "I'm sorry." She told him sincerely.

**Mutter about fresh air, he set his glass down and left the room.**

**As he crossed the dark yard, the great skeletal thestral looked up, rustled its enormous bat like wings, then resumed its grazing.**

**Harry stopped at the gate into the garden, staring out at its overgrown plants, rubbing his pounding forehead and thinking of Dumbledore.**

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile

**Dumbledore would have believed him, he knew it. Dumbledore would have known how and why Harry's wand had acted independently, because Dumbledore always had the answers; he had known about wands, had explained to Harry the strange connection that existed between his wand and Voldemort's. . . . But Dumbledore,**

"Harry, alas, I do not know exactly how that happened."

**like Mad-Eye, like Sirius, like his parents, like his poor owl, all were gone where Harry could never talk to them again**.

Many people shot him pity looks, which he ignored.

**He felt a burning in his throat that had nothing to do with ﬁrewhisky. . . .**

**And then, out of nowhere, the pain in his scar peaked. As he clutched his forehead and closed his eyes, a voice screamed inside his head.**

"Huh?" Someone asked.

"He can see into you-know-who's mind, remember? That's probably it." Hannah told him.

"**You told me the problem would be solved by using another's wand!"**

**And into his mind burst the vision of an emaciated old man lying in rags upon a stone ﬂoor, screaming, a horrible, drawn-out scream, a scream of unendurable agony. . . .**

"That poor man." Luna said softly.

"**No! No! I beg you, I beg you. . . ."**

"**You lied to Lord Voldemort, Ollivander!"**

"Oh no!" Ginny cried.

"**I did not. . . . I swear I did not. . . ."**

"**You sought to help Potter, to help him escape me!"**

"**I swear I did not. . . . I believed a di****ff****erent wand would work. . . ."**

"Is Olivander helping V-Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think he has a choice Hermione." Harry told her.

"**Explain, then, what happened. Lucius's wand is destroyed!"**

"**I cannot understand. . . . The connection . . . exists only . . . between your two wands. . . ."**

"**Lies!"**

"Truths!" The twins said, trying to ease the tension.

"**Please. . . . I beg you. . . ."**

**And Harry saw the white hand raise its wand and felt Voldemort's surge of vicious anger, saw the frail old man on the ﬂoor writhe in agony—**

Harry flinched.

"**Harry?"**

**It was over as quickly as it had come: Harry stood shaking in the darkness, clutching the gate into the garden, his heart racing, his scar still tingling. It was several moments before he realized that Ron and Hermione were at his side.**

"Good, it's over."

"**Harry, come back in the house," Hermione whispered. "You aren't still thinking of leaving?"**

"**Yeah, you've got to stay, mate," said Ron, thumping Harry on the back.**

"**Are you all right?" Hermione asked, close enough now to look into Harry's face. "You look awful!"**

"And you say I have to tact?

"**Well," said Harry shakily, "I probably look better than Ollivander. . . ."**

"Was that a depressing joke?" Lee asked.

"Not sure, maybe?"

**When he had ﬁnished telling them what he had seen, Ron looked appalled, but Hermione downright terriﬁed.**

"I would too." Padma said.

"**But it was supposed to have stopped! Your scar—it wasn't supposed to do this anymore! You mustn't let that connection open up again—**

"Again?" Snape asked. "You were able to close it at all?"

Harry didn't answer.

**Dumbledore wanted you to close your mind!"**

"It's easier said than done." Harry muttered.

**When he did not reply, she gripped his arm. "Harry, he's taking over the Ministry and the newspapers and half the Wizarding world! Don't let him inside your head too!"**

"Done." Bill said

"On that cheerful note." Dumbledore said, "Lets eat dinner." He raised his hands, and the food appeared.

* * *

~CheckersChance2~


	6. The Ghoul in Pajamas

After everyone ate, Fleur picked up the book, and began to read.

"The Ghoul in Pajamas" She said, and the Weasleys all looked confused.

**The shock of losing Mad-Eye hung over the house in the days that followed; Harry kept expecting to see him stumping in through the back door like the other Order members, who passed in and out to relay news.**

"Oh Harry." Molly said.

**Harry felt that nothing but action would assuage his feelings of guilt and grief **

"Potter, it's not your fault, so stop." Mad-Eye said.

**and that he ought to set out on his mission to ﬁnd and destroy Horcruxes as soon as possible.**

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and everyone else in the room gasped.

"What's a Horcrux?" Angelina asked.

Nobody was answering, so Luna did.

"A Horcrux is an object used to store part of a person's soul, protecting them from death. If the body of the Horcrux's creator is destroyed, the person is still able to survive," Luna said.

"And Voldemort made one?" Harry asked.

"More than one apparently." Alicia muttered.

"**Well, you can't do anything about the"—Ron mouthed the word Horcruxes— "till you're seventeen. You've still got the Trace on you. And we can plan here as well as anywhere, can't we? Or," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "d'you reckon you already know where the You-Know-Whats are?"**

"**No," Harry admitted.**

"That's not good." Cho said.

"**I think Hermione's been doing a bit of research," said Ron.**

"Of course she did." Ginny said.

"**She said she was saving it for when you got here."**

**They were sitting at the breakfast table; Mr. Weasley and Bill had just left for work. Mrs. Weasley had gone upstairs to wake Hermione and Ginny, while Fleur had drifted o****ff**** to take a bath.**

All the boys drooled at the thought, then Bill stood up and snapped, "OI! She's Taken!" Then sat back down.

"**The Trace'll break on the thirty-ﬁrst," said Harry. "That means I only need to stay here four days. Then I can— "**

"**Five days," Ron corrected him ﬁrmly. "We've got to stay for the wedding. They'll kill us if we miss it." Harry understood "they" to mean Fleur and Mrs. Weasley.**

"The two women looked at each other, and smiled slightly.

"**It's one extra day," said Ron, when Harry looked mutinous.**

"**Don't they realize how important—?"**

"I doubt we would have told them." Ron said.

"'**Course they don't," said Ron. "They haven't got a clue. And now you mention it, I want to talk to you about that."**

"Oh, Is mum going to do what I think she is?" George said.

"I think so." Fred replied.

"Do What exactly?" Mrs. Weasley said with a glare.

"You'll see." They chorused

**Ron glanced toward the door into the hall to check that Mrs. Weasley was not returning yet, then leaned in closer to Harry.**

"And then they kis-" the Twins started to say, but Ron threw a cup at them to shut them up.

"**Mum's been trying to get it out of Hermione and me. What we're o****ff**** to do. She****'****ll try you next, so brace yourself. Dad and Lupin've both asked us as well, but when we said Dumbledore told you not to tell anyone except us,**

"SO YOU SENT THREE TEENAGERS AFTER THOSE THINGS?" Molly shouted at the headmaster.

"**I haven't done anything yet Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore said weakly. they dropped it. Not Mum, though. She's determined."**

"Of course I am!" She shouted.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Sirius asked Lupin.

"She's good, so I'll say yes." Remus said.

"A Galleon says she doesn't."

"Deal."

**Ron's prediction came true within hours. Shortly before lunch, Mrs. Weasley detached Harry from the others by asking him to help identify a lone man's sock that she thought might've come out of his rucksack.**

"Oh mum, you can do better than that!" Charlie said, in mock horror.

**Once she had him cornered in the tiny scullery o****ff**** the kitchen, she started.**

"**Ron and Hermione seem to think that the three of you are dropping out of Hogwarts," she began in a light, casual tone.**

"I bet it didn't really sound casual." Arthur said, then shut up when Molly glared at him.

"**Oh," said Harry. "Well, yeah. We are."**

**The mangle turned off its own accord in a corner, wringing out what looked like one of Mr. Weasley's vests.**

Arthur looked down and chuckled, he was wearing a vest.

"**May I ask why you are abandoning your education?" said Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Well, Dumbledore left me . . . stu****ff**** to do,****"**** mumbled Harry.**

"That won't help mate." Ron said, patting his shoulder.

"**Ron and Hermione know about it, and they want to come too."**

"**What sort of 'stu****ff****'****?****"**

"**I'm sorry, I can't— "**

"Pay up." Sirius whispered, and Remus reluctantly handed him a Galleon.

"**Well, frankly I think Arthur and I have a right to know and I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Granger would agree!" said Mrs. Weasley.**

**Harry had been afraid of the "concerned parent" attack. He forced himself to look directly into her eyes, noticing as he did that they were precisely the same shade of brown as Ginny's.**

Nearly everyone in the hall laughed at his blush, while the Weasley boys all glared at him.

**This did not help.**

Ginny smiled.

"**Dumbledore didn't want anyone else to know, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry, Ron and Hermione don't have to come, it's their choice—"**

"**I don't see that you have to go either!" she snapped, dropping all pretense now. "You're barely of age, **

"Techincally, the little runt over here was still under age." Sirius joked,

"Sirius?" Harry said.

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

**any of you! It's utter nonsense, if Dumbledore needed work doing, he had the whole Order at his command! Harry, you must have misunderstood him. Probably he was telling you something he wanted done, and you took it to mean that he wanted you— "**

"I think I meant for him to do it." Dumbledore said quietly, so only the other teachers could hear.

"I didn't misunderstand," said Harry ﬂatly. "It's got to be me."

**He handed her back the single stock he was supposed to be identifying, which was patterned with golden bulrushes. "And that's not mine, I don't support Puddlemere United."**

"Oliver isn't going to like that." All the Gryffindor quidditch players said together.

"**Oh, of course not," said Mrs. Weasley with a sudden and rather unnerving return to her casual tone. "I should have realized. Well, Harry, while we've still got you here, you won't mind helping with the preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding, will you? There's still so much to do."**

"Ah, mum, you did it!" Fred said

"**No— I— of course not," said Harry, disconcerted by this sudden change of subject.**

"**Sweet of you," she replied, and she smiled as she left the scullery.**

"She's trying to keep you separated, so you can't talk about leaving." George explained.

**From that moment on, Mrs. Weasley keep Harry, Ron, and Hermione so busy with preparations for the wedding that they hardly had any time to think.**

"Zat ees not good. Zey are leaving anyway, but now zey do not 'ave as much time to plan, so zey might be een more danger." Fleur told Molly, who paled.

**The kindest explanation of this behavior would have been that Mrs. Weasley wanted to distract them all from thoughts of Mad-Eye and the terrors of their recent journey.**

Mad-Eye grunted.

**After two days of nonstop cutlery cleaning, of color-matching favors, ribbons, and ﬂowers, of de-gnoming the garden and helping Mrs. Weasley cook vast batches of canapé's, however, Harry started to suspect her of a di****ff****erent motive. **

"It took you two days?" Lee asked.

"Shut up."

**All the jobs she handed out seems to keep him, Ron, and Hermione away from one another; he had not had a chance to speak to the two of them alone since the ﬁrst night, when he had told them about Voldemort torturing Ollivander.**

Everyone (Except most Slytherin's, and Umbridge) looked down sadly.

"**I think Mum thinks that if she can stop the three of you getting together and planning, she'll be able to delay your leaving," Ginny told Harry in an undertone, as they laid the table for dinner on the third night of his stay.**

"Ginny figured it out!" The twins mock cheered, then sniggered.

"**And then what does she think's going to happen?" Harry muttered. "Someone else might kill o****ff****Voldemort while she****'****s holding us here making vol-au-vents?"**

Harry face palmed.

**He had spoken without thinking, and saw Ginny's face whiten.**

"**So it's true?" She said, "That's what you're trying to do?"**

"**I—not— I was joking," said Harry evasively. **

"You're a terrible liar Harry." She told him

**They stared at each other, and there was something more than shock in Ginny's expression. Suddenly Harry became aware that this was the ﬁrst time that he had been alone with her since their stolen hours in secluded corners of the Hogwarts grounds. **

"Alright, when did you two date?" Ron demanded.

"We haven't!" They said together, and an answer orb appeared.

_They dated in Harry's sixth year, and Ginny's fifth._

Ron still glared, and then it said.

_Ron was okay with it._

He sighed.

**He was sure she was remembering them too. Both of them jumped as the door opened, and Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and Bill walked in.**

"Awkward." The twins sang.

**They were often joined by other Order members for dinner now, because the Burrow had replaced number twelve, Grimmauld Place as the headquarters. **

"There is no number twelve." A young Slytherin girl said. "I live near there, and it goes from eleven, to thirteen."

"It's magic." Sirius told her,

**Mr. Weasley had explained that after the death of Dumbledore, their Secret-Keeper, each of the people to whom Dumbledore had conﬁded Grimmauld Place's location had become a Secret People in turn.**

"That's a lot of people." McGonagall sighed.

"**And as there are around twenty of us, that greatly dilutes the power of the Fidelius Charm. Twenty times as many opportunities for the Death Eaters to get the secret out of somebody. We can't expect it to hold much longer."**

"**But surely Snape will have told the Death Eaters the address by now?" asked Harry.**

"I wouldn't." Snape said so softly, nobody heard it.

"**Well, Mad-Eye set up a couple of curses against Snape in case he turns up there again. We hope they'll be strong enough both to keep him out and to bind his tongue if he tries to talk about the place, but we can't be sure. It would have been insane to keep using the place as headquarters now that its protection has become so shaky."**

"I bet that the three of them will go there." Bill said.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged.

**The kitchen was so crowded that evening was difficult to maneuver knives and forks. Harry found himself crammed beside Ginny; the unsaid things that had just passed between them made him wish they had been separated by a few more people. He was trying to hard to avoid brushing her arm he could barely cut his chicken.**

Harry blushed, and Ginny smiled.

"**No news about Mad-Eye?" Harry asked Bill.**

"**Nothing," replied Bill.**

Everyone frowned.

**They had not been able to hold a funeral for Moody, because Bill and Lupin had failed to recover his body. **

"Hope no muggles found me." He grunted.

**It had been difficult to know where he might have fallen, given the darkness and the confusion of the battle**.

"Makes sense." He said

"**The Daily Prophet hasn't said a word about him dying or about ﬁnding the body," Bill went on. "But that doesn't mean much. It's keeping a lot quiet these days."**

Fudge glared at the book.

"**And they still haven't called a hearing about all the underage magic I used escaping the Death Eaters?" Harry called across the table to Mr. Weasley, who shook his head.**

"That's new." Harry said, glaring at Fudge.

"**Because they know I had no choice or because they don't want me to tell the world Voldemort attacked me?" "The latter, I think. Scrimgeour doesn't want to admit that You-Know-Who is as powerful as he is, nor that Azkaban's seen a mass breakout."**

"Wait, is Scrimgeour the minister?" Some girl asked.

"I guess, maybe fudge resigned?"

"**Yeah, why tell the public the truth?" said Harry, clenching his knife so tightly that the faint scars on the back of his right hand stood out,**

"Fleur." Harry whispered, and she looked at him. "Don't say this part, just skip it."

She was about to nod, but Remus heard him, and said loudly, "No skipping."

"Sorry 'Arry." She said.

**white against his skin: I must not tell lies**.

Everyone who didn't know turned to him.

"Harry, give me your hand." Sirius whisper-shouted.

Harry shook his head, and Sirius grabbed his hand.

"WHO DID THIS?" He demanded.

Harry didn't answer, but he could see Umbridge paling from the teachers table.

"Mister Potter." McGonagall said "Who made you use a blood quill."

Harry sighed, and said "Umbridge."

Everyone glared at her.

"Wait." Snape said, surprising everyone. "Blood quills don't leave scars often."

Umbridge paled even more.

"How long did Potter have to write with the quill?" He demanded.

"Only once." She squeaked.

He raised his wand and said "_Legitimus"_

After a moment, Snape released the spell, and looked almost sick.

"How long?" McGonagall asked worried.

"Well, eight hours-"

"EIGHT HOURS?" Most yelled.

"I am not finished. Eight hours a night, every night, for a month. Equaling about 240 hours."

Umbridge stood, and tried to run, but Mad-Eye cast a curse at her, and she fell face forward, frozen.

"She'll be like that for a while." He said. "Continue with the book?"

Fleur nodded, and began to read again.

"**Isn't anyone at the Ministry prepared to stand up to him?" asked Ron angrily.**

"People are probably too afraid to." Ernie muttered.

"**Of course, Ron, but people are terriﬁed." Mr. Weasley replied,**

Ernie blinked.

"**terriﬁed that they will be next to disappear, their children the next to be attacked! There are nasty rumors going around; I for one don't believe the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts resigned. She hasn't been seen for weeks now. Meanwhile Scrimgeour remains shut up in his office all day. I just hope he's working on a plan. There was a pause in which Mrs. Weasley magicked her empty plates onto the work surface and served apple tart.**

"That's just awful." Tonks said quietly. "Fearing losing your family."

"**We must decide 'ow you will be disguised,'Arry," said Fleur,**

"Huh?" Some asked.

**once everyone had pudding. "For ze wedding," she added, when he looked confused.**

"Oh!"

"**Of course, none of our guests are Death Eaters, but we cannot guarantee zat zey will not let something slip after zey 'ave 'ad champagne."**

"That's a good idea." Bill said.

**From this, Harry gathered that she still suspected Hagrid.**

Harry frowned.

"**Yes, good point," said Mrs. Weasley from the top of the table, where she sat, spectacles perched on the end of her nose, scanning an immense list of jobs that she had scribbled on a very long piece of parchment. "Now, Ron, have you cleaned out your room yet?"**

"Why would I need to clean my room?" Ron complained.

"The wedding." Ginny said, as if it was obvious.

"Well, are they getting married in my bedroom?" He said in a mad voice. "No! So why in the name of Merlin's saggy left-"

"Don't you dare finish that statement." Molly said to him.

"**Why?" exclaimed Ron, slamming his spoon down and glaring at his mother. "Why does my room have to be cleaned out? Harry and I are both ﬁne with it the way it is!"**

"This is strange." Ron said.

"**We are holding your brother's wedding here in a few days'time, young man— "**

"Yeah, very strange." Ginny said.

"**And are they getting married in my bedroom?" asked Ron furiously.**

"Oh gosh." Fred said with a simirk.

"**No! So why in the name of Merlin's saggy left— "**

Everyone laughed, and Ron blushed.

"Wow Ronnykins-"

"Did you have to repeat yourself?" Fred finished.

"**Don't you talk to your mother like that," said Mr. Weasley ﬁrmly, "And do as you're told."**

"Traitor." Ron mock pouted.

**Ron scowled at both his parents, then picked up his spoon and attacked the last few mouthfuls of his apple tart.**

"Now what did the desert do to you?" Luna asked him.

He didn't reply.

"**I can help, some of it's my mess." Harry told Ron, but Mrs. Weasley cut across him.**

"That would be too easy." Lee said.

"**No, Harry, dear, I'd much rather you helped Arthur muck out the chickens, and Hermione, I'd be ever so grateful if you'd change the sheets for Monsieur and Madame Delacour, you know they're arriving at eleven tomorrow morning."**

"You're really going all out this time Mum." Charlie said. "I've never seen you work so hard to keep people busy."

**But as it turned out, there was very little to do for the chickens, "There's no need to, er, mention it to Molly," Mr. Weasley told Harry, blocking his access to the coop,**

Molly glared at him.

"**but, er, Ted Tonks sent me most of what was left of Sirius's bike, and, er, I'm hiding— that's to say, keeping—it in here. Fantastic stu****ff****! There****'****s an exhaust gaskin, as I believe it's called, the most magniﬁcent battery, and it'll be a great opportunity to ﬁnd out how brakes work. I'm going to try and put it all back together again when Molly's not— I mean, when I've got time."**

Everyone laughed at him, except the obvious, and Molly.

**When they returned to the house, Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be seen, so Harry slipped upstairs to Ron's attic bedroom.**

"Oh tut-tut-tut Harrykins." Fred said in mock-shame.

"You're not supposed to be together." George said in the same voice.

"**I'm doing it, I'm doing—! Oh, it's you," said Ron in relief, as Harry entered the room. Ron lay back down on the bed, which he had evidently just vacated. **

The twins started clapping, but stopped when their mum glared at them.

**The room was just as messy as it had been all week; **

Hermione sighed.

**the only change was that Hermione was now sitting in the far corner, her ﬂu****ff****y ginger cat, Crookshanks, at her feet,**

"Wait, didn't you get something to do also?" Hannah asked from the Hufflepuff table.

**sorting books, some of which Harry recognized as his own, into two enormous piles.**

"What for?" Someone asked, but no one answered him.

"**Hi, Harry," she said, as he sat down on his camp bed.**

"**And how did you manage to get away?"**

"**Oh, Ron's mum forgot that she asked Ginny and me to change the sheets yesterday," said Hermione. **

"You're slippin' up Mum." Charlie said, shaking his head.

**She threw Numerology and Grammatica onto one pile and Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts onto the other.**

"**We were just talking about Mad-Eye," Ron told Harry. "I reckon he might have survived." **

Moody rolled his eye. " I'm dead, move on."

"**But Bill saw him hit by the Killing Curse," said Harry.**

"Yeah but Bill was under attack too!" Ron said. "He might have been confused.

"**Yeah, but Bill was under attack too," said Ron. "How can he be sure what he saw?"**

"No need to repeat yourself." Pansy sneered.

"**Even if the Killing curse missed, Mad Eye still fell about a thousand feet," said Hermione, now weighing Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland in her hand.**

"**He could have used a Shield Charm— "**

"**Fleur said his wand was blasted out of his hand," said Harry.**

"**Well, all right, if you want him to be dead," said Ron grumpily,**

"She's just being logical!" Ginny said, slapping Ron in the back of the head.

**punching his pillow into a more comfortable shape.**

"**Of course we don't want him to be dead!" said Hermione, looking shocked. "It's dreadful that he's dead! But we're being realistic!"**

"Exactly."

**For the ﬁrst time, Harry imagined Mad—Eye's body, broken as Dumbledore's had been, **

Harry, and many others winced.

**yet with that one eye still whizzing in its socket. He felt a stab of revulsion mixed with a bizarre desire**

**to laugh.**

A few people chuckled.

"**The Death Eaters probably tidied up after themselves, that's why no one's found him," said Ron wisely.**

"Probably." Moody said.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Like Barty Crouch, turned into a bone and buried in Hagrid's front garden.

"WHAT?" Everyone who didn't know shouted.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Dennis Creevey said, and then he threw up on the floor.

Filch groaned, then walked over with his mop, and cleaned it up. Complaining under his breath how someone with a wand should clean it up.

**They probably transﬁgured Moody and stuffed him— "**

"Harry!" Hermione said, disgusted

"**Don't!" squealed Hermione. Startled, Harry looked over just in time to see her burst into tears over her copy of Spellman's Syllabary.**

"I got tears on my book." Hermione muttered sadly.

"Oh no," said Harry, struggling to get up from the old camp bed. "Hermione, I wasn't trying to upset— "

**But with a great creaking of rusty bedsprings, Ron bounded off the bed and got there ﬁrst. One arm around Hermione, he ﬁshed in his jeans pocket and withdrew a revolting-looking handkerchief that he had used to clean out the over earlier. Hastily pulling out his wand, he pointed it at the rag and said, "Tergeo."**

"That's still disgusting." Lavender said.

**The wand siphoned off most of the grease. **

"Most?" Hermione said, looking revolted.

**Looking rather pleased with himself, Ron handed the slightly smoking handkerchief to Hermione.**

"**Oh . . . thanks, Ron. . . . I'm sorry. . . ." She blew her nose and hiccuped.**

"**It's just so awf-ful, isn't it? R–right after Dumbledore . . . I j–just n–never imagined Mad-Eye dying, somehow, he seemed so tough!"**

Moody smirked at her.

"**Yeah, I know," said Ron, giving her a squeeze. "But you know what he'd say to us if he was here?"**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody shouted.

"'**C–constant vigilance,'" said Hermione, mopping her eyes.**

"**That's right," said Ron, nodding. "He'd tell us to learn from what happened to him. And what I've learned is not to trust that cowardly little squit, Mundungus."**

A few laughed at that.

**Hermione gave a shaky laugh and leaned forward to pick up two more books. A second later, Ron had snatched his arm back from around her shoulders; she had dropped The Monster Book of Monsters on his foot. The book had broken free from its restraining belt and snapped viciously at Ron's ankle.**

Everyone who took that class, winced in sympathy.

"**I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hermione cried as Harry wrenched the book from Ron's leg and retied it shut.**

"**What are you doing with all those books anyway?" Ron asked, limping back to his bed.**

"**Just trying to decide which ones to take with us," said Hermione. "When we're looking for the Horcruxes." **

"Oh, that makes sense."

"**Oh, of course," said Ron, clapping a hand to his forehead. "I forgot we'll be hunting down Voldemort in a mobile library."**

"You said Voldemort!" Harry said. At the same time the twins said "You made a joke!"

Ron looked at the book in shock.

"**Ha ha," said Hermione, looking down at Spellman's Syllabary. "I wonder . . . will we need to translate runes? It's possible. . . . I think we'd better take it, to be safe."**

"Good thinking."

**She dropped the syllabary onto the larger of the two piles and picked up Hogwarts, A History.**

"**Listen," said Harry.**

"Oh no." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What?" Astoria asked from two tables over.

"Harry's going to try the 'you don't have to come with me, its too dangerous' speech."

**He had sat up straight. Ron and Hermione looked at him with similar mixtures of resignation and deﬁance.**

"**I know you said after Dumbledore's funeral that you wanted to come with me," Harry began.**

"**Here he goes," Ron said to Hermione, rolling his eyes.**

Everyone laughed

"**As we knew he would," she sighed, turning back to the books. "You know, I think I will take Hogwarts, A History. Even if we're not going back there, I don't think I'd feel right if I didn't have it with— "**

"Of course you'd take that book." Someone joked.

"**Listen!" said Harry again.**

"**No, Harry, you listen," said Hermione. "We're coming with you. That was decided months ago—years, really."**

The teachers were in shock, of how close the three of them where. Of course they knew they cared for eachother, but they didn't know that they'd hunt down Voldemort together.

"But— "

"Shut up," Ron advised him.

"— are you sure you've thought this through?" Harry persisted.

"**Let's see," said Hermione, slamming Travels with Trolls onto the discarded pile with a rather ﬁerce look. "I've been packing for days, so we're ready to leave at a moment's notice, which for your information has included doing some pretty difficult magic, not to mention smuggling Mad-Eye's whole stock of Polyjuice Potion right under Ron's mum's nose.**

"WOAH!" A lot of people exclaimed, and Moody looked at her with an expression of shock, and pride.

"**I've also modiﬁed my parents' memories so that they're convinced that they're really called Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and that their life's ambition is to move to Australia,**

People looked at her in a different kind of shock.

**which they have now done. That's to make it more difficult for Voldemort to track them down and interrogate them about me— or you, because unfortunately, I've told them quite a bit about you.**

"**Assuming I survive our hunt for the Horcruxes, I'll ﬁnd Mum and Dad and lift the enchantment. If I don't—well, I think I've cast a good enough charm to keep them safe and happy. Wendell and Monica Wilkins don't know that they've got a daughter, you see."**

Hermione started crying a bit, and Ron hugged her.

The teachers again, where in awe.

**Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears again. Ron got back o****ff**** the bed, put his arms around her once more, and frowned at Harry as though reproaching him for lack of tact. **

"Me? Lack of Tact?" Harry said shocked. "Pot calling the Kettle black, aren't you?"

"Wha?"

Harry sighed. "Muggle phrase."

**Harry could not think of anything to say, not least because it was highly unusual for Ron to be teaching anyone else tact.**

"Exactly!" Harry said.

"You're agreeing with yourself."

"**I—Hermione, I'm sorry— I didn't— "**

"**Didn't realize that Ron and I know perfectly well what might happen if we come with you? Well, we do. Ron, show Harry what you've done."**

"What did you do?" Tonks asked eagerly.

"**Nah, he's just eaten," said Ron.**

"It must be good." Astoria said with a smile.

"Nothing the weasels do is good." Malfoy smirked, then she hit him.

"**Go on, he needs to know!"**

"**Oh, all right. Harry, come here."**

**For the second time Ron withdrew his arm from around Hermione and stumped over to the door.**

"**C'mon."**

"**Why?" Harry asked, following Ron out of the room onto the tiny landing.**

Malfoy was going to laugh, but the look Astoria was giving him, silenced him.

"**Descendo," muttered Ron, pointing his wand at the low ceiling.**

**A hatch opened right over their heads and a ladder slid down to their feet. A horrible, half-sucking, half, moaning sound came out of the square hole, along with an unpleasant smell like open drains.**

"You guys have a Ghoul?" Collin asked with a fanatic grin.

"**That's your ghoul, isn't it?" asked Harry, who had never actually met the creature that sometimes disrupted the nightly silence.**

"**Yeah, it is," said Ron, climbing the ladder. "Come and have a look at him."**

"What did you do to Sam?" Bill asked horrified.

"Sam?" Ron, and all the other Weasley's asked.

"It's gotta have a name, don't he?" Bill said.

"You sound like Hagrid." Harry smiled.

**Harry followed Ron up the few short steps into the tiny attic space. His head and shoulders were in the room before he caught sight of the creature curled up a few feet from him, fast asleep in the gloom with its large mouth wide open.**

"**But it . . . it looks . . . do ghouls normally wear pajamas?"**

"Oh the title!" Padma exclaimed.

"**No," said Ron. "Nor have they usually got red hair or that number of pustules."**

"You turned him into a diseased Weasley?"

**Harry contemplated the thing, slightly revolted. It was human in shape and size, and was wearing what, now that Harry's eyes became used to the darkness, was clearly an old pair of Ron's pajamas. He was also sure that ghouls were generally rather slimy and bald, rather than distinctly hairy and covered in angry purple blisters.**

"Ohh!" The pure/half-bloods all said together, understanding, while the muggleborns looked confused.

"**He's me, see?" said Ron.**

"**No," said Harry. "I don't."**

"I do." Malfoy scoffed, then got slapped again.

"**I'll explain it back in my room, the smell's getting to me," said Ron. They climbed back down the ladder, which Ron returned to the ceiling, and rejoined Hermione, who was still sorting books.**

"**Once we've left, the ghoul's going to come and live down here in my room," said Ron. "I think he's really looking forward to it— well, it's hard to tell, because all he can do is moan and drool—but he nods a lot when you mention it. Anyway, he's going to be me with spattergroit. Good, eh?"**

Mad-Eye nodded, approving what he did. and Ron flushed at the praise.

Harry merely looked his confusion.

"**It is!" said Ron, clearly frustrated that Harry had not grasped the brilliance of the plan. "Look, when we three don't turn up at Hogwarts again, everyone's going to think Hermione and I must be with you, right? Which means the Death Eaters will go straight for our families to see if they've got information on where you are."**

"That's true." Dean said.

"**But hopefully it'll look like I've gone away with Mum and Dad; a lot of Muggle—borns are talking about going into hiding at the moment," said Hermione.**

"That's still really sad." Luna said, her voice uncharacteristically un-dreamy.

"**We can't hide my whole family, it'll look too ﬁshy and they can't all leave their jobs," said Ron. "So we're going to put out the story that I'm seriously ill with spattergroit, which is why I can't go back to school. If anyone comes calling to investigate, Mum or dad can show then the ghoul in my bed, covered in pustules. Spattergroit's really contagious, so they're not going to want to go near him. It won't matter that he can't say anything, either, because apparently you can't once the fungus has spread to your uvula."**

"I am very impressed Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said, and the other teachers nodded in agreement.

"**And your mum and dad are in on this plan?" asked Harry.**

"**Dad is. He helped Fred and George transform the ghoul. Mum . . . well, you've seen what she's like. She won't accept we're going till we've gone."**

Molly frowned

**There was silence in the room, broken only by gentle thuds as Hermione continued to throw books into one pile or the other. **

"How many books do you have Hermione?" Lee asked her curiously.

"Over two hundred." She shrugged, as everyone gaped at her.

**Ron sat watching her, and Harry looked from one to the other. The measures they had taken to protect their families made him realize, more than anything else could have done, that they really were going to come with him and that they knew exactly how dangerous that would be. He wanted to tell them what that meant to him, but he simply could not ﬁnd words important enough.**

"We understand mate."

**Through the silence came the muffled sounds of Mrs. Weasley shouting from four ﬂoors below.**

"**Ginny's probably left a speck of dust on a poxy napkin ring,"**

"Hey!" Ginny said, as everyone chuckled at her.

**said Ron. "I dunno why the Delacours have got to come two days before the weddings."**

"My leetle seester ees my bridesmaid of course!" Fleur told Ron

"**Fleur's sister's a bridesmaid, she needs to be here for the rehearsal, and she's too young to come on her own," said Hermione, as she poured indecisively over Break with a Banshee.**

"Terrible book."

"**Well, guests aren't going to help Mum's stress levels," said Ron.**

"**What we really need to decide," said Hermione, tossing Defensive Magical Theory into the bin without a second glance and picking up An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, "is where we're going after we leave here. I know you said you wanted to go to Godric's Hollow ﬁrst, **

"Why would I want to go there?" Harry asked confused.

Remus looked at him and said, "that's where your parents graves are."

Harry looked at him shocked, and mumbled, "I didn't know."

**Harry, and I understand why, but . . . well . . . shouldn't we make the Horcruxes our priority?"**

"Yes." Harry mumbled

"**If we knew where any of the Horcruxes were, I'd agree with you," said Harry, who did not believe that Hermione really understood his desire to Godric's Hollow. His parents graves were only part of the attraction: He had a strong, though inexplicable, feeling that the place held answers for him. Perhaps it was simply because it was there that he had survived Voldemort's Killing Curse; now that he was facing the challenge of repeating the feat, Harry was drawn to the place where it happened, wanting to understand.**

"Oh Harry." Molly said again, with a tear in her eye.

"**Don't you think there's a possibility that Voldemort's keeping a watch on Godric's Hollow?" Hermione asked. "He might expect you to go back and visit your parents' graves once you're free to go wherever you like?"**

"Excellent assumption." Moody nodded in approval.

**This had not occurred to Harry. While he struggled to ﬁnd a counterargument, Ron spoke up, evidently following his own train of thought.**

"**This R.A.B. person,"**

"My brother?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?"

"My brothers initials are R.A.B. Maybe its him?"

"I guess we'll find out."

**he said, "You know, the one who stole the real locket?"**

**Hermione nodded.**

"**He said in his note that he was going to destroy it, didn't he?"**

**Harry dragged his rucksack toward him and pulled out the fake Horcrux in which R.A.B.'s note was still folded.**

"'**I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can,'" Harry read out.**

"Convinent." Ron said.

"**But we'd still have to find it, to make sure."Hermione told him**

"**Well, what if he did ﬁnish it o****ff****?****"**** said Ron.**

"**Or she." interposed Hermione.**

"**Whichever," said Ron, "it'd be one less for us to do!"**

"**Yes, but we're still going to have to try and trace the real locket, aren't we?" said Hermione, "to ﬁnd out whether or not it's destroyed."**

"Wow Hermione, you don't change." Angelina smiled.

"**And once we get hold of it, how do you destroy a Horcrux?" asked Ron.**

"**Well," said Hermione, "I've been researching that."**

"I removed all of the books Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with a puzzled expression.

"**How?" asked Harry. "I didn't think there were any books on Horcruxes in the library?"**

"**There weren't," said Hermione, who had turned pink. "Dumbledore removed them all, but he—he didn't destroy them."**

Everyone's eyes widened.

**Ron sat up straight, wide-eyed.**

"**It—it wasn't stealing!" said Hermione, looking from Harry to Ron with a kind of desperation. "They were still library books, even if Dumbledore had taken them o****ff**** the shelves. Anyway, if he really didn't want anyone to get at them, I'm sure he would have made it much harder to— "**

"Get to the point!"

"**Get to the point!" said Ron.**

"Creepy."

"**Well . . . it was easy," said Hermione in a small voice. "I just did a Summoning Charm. You know—Accio. And . . . they zoomed out of Dumbledore's study window right into the girls' dormitory."**

"Wow Hermione!" Fred said.

"We didn't know you had it in you!" His twin finished.

"**But when did you do this?" Harry asked, regarding Hermione with a mixture of admiration and incredulity.**

As he did now.

"**Just after his—Dumbledore's— funeral," said Hermione in an even smaller voice. "Right after we agreed we'd leave school and go and look for the Horcruxes. When I went back upstairs to get my things it—it just occurred to me that the more we knew about them, the better it would be . . . and I was alone in there . . . so I tried . . . and it worked. They ﬂew straight in through the open window and I— I packed them."**

"Normally, Miss Granger, I would be upset, but under the circumstances, I understand." He said with a twinkle

**She swallowed and then said imploringly, "I can't believe Dumbledore would have been angry, it's not as though we're going to use the information to make a Horcrux, is it?"**

"True."

"**Can you hear us complaining?" said Ron. "Where are these books anyway?"**

**Hermione rummaged for a moment and then extracted from the pile a large volume, bound in faded black leather. She looked a little nauseated and held it as gingerly as if it were something recently dead."**

"It is a dreadful book." Tonks shivered.

"**This is the one that gives explicit instructions on how to make a Horcrux. Secrets of the Darkest Art—it's a horrible book, really awful, full of evil magic. I wonder when Dumbledore removed it from the library. . . . If he didn't do it until he was headmaster, I bet Voldemort got all the instruction he needed from here."**

"So V-Voldemort." Ginny said. "Learned how to make them here?"

"Yes my dear." Dumbledore said.

"**Why did he have to ask Slughorn how to make a Horcrux, then, if he'd already read that?" asked Ron.**

"**He only approached Slughorn to ﬁnd out what would happen if you split your soul into seven," said Harry. "Dumbledore was sure Riddle already knew how to make a Horcrux but the time he asked Slughorn about them. I think you're right, Hermione, that could easily have been where he got the information."**

"**And the more I've read about them," said Hermione, "the more horrible they seem, and the less I can believe that he actually made six. It warns in this book how unstable you make the rest of your soul by ripping it, and that's just by making one Horcrux!"**

"How did he survive the process?" Collin asked.

"I haven't a clue."

**Harry remembered what Dumbledore had said about Voldemort moving beyond "usual evil."**

"**Isn't there any way of putting yourself back together?" Ron asked.**

"**Yes," said Hermione with a hollow smile, "but it would be excruciatingly painful."**

"**Why? How do you do it?" asked Harry.**

"**Remorse," said Hermione. "You've got to really feel what you've done. There's a footnote. Apparently the pain of it can destroy you. I can't see Voldemort attempting it somehow, can you?"**

"No." Was said throughout the hall

"**No," said Ron, before Harry could answer. "So does it say how to destroy Horcruxes in that book?"**

"**Yes," said Hermione, now turning the fragile pages as if examining rotting entrails. "because it warns Dark wizards how strong they have to make the enchantments on them. From all that I've read, what Harry did to Riddle's diary was one of the really foolproof ways of destroying a Horcrux."**

"Wait! The diary was a Horcrux!" Ginny shrieked at the top of her lungs, and then clung to Harry, who awkwardly patted her back.

"**What, stabbing it with a basilisk fang?" asked Harry.**

"**Oh well, lucky we've got such a large supply of basilisk fangs, then," said Ron. "I was wondering what we were going to do with them."**

"Actually." Harry said. "I can always go into the chamber and grab some."

"Absolutly not!" Few professors yelled.

"**It doesn't have to be a basilisk fang," said Hermione patiently.**

"**It has to be something so destructive that the Horcrux can't repair itself. Basilisk venom only has one antidote, and it's incredibly rare— "**

"—**phoenix tears," said Harry, nodding.**

"Yeah, I know from experience." Harry mumbled.

"**Exactly," said Hermione, "Our problem is that the are very few substances as destructive as basilisk venom, and they're all dangerous to carry around with you. That's a problem we're going to have to solve though, because ripping, smashing, or crushing a Horcrux won't do the trick. You've got to put it beyond magical repair."**

"I didn't know you could do that." Dennis said quietly.

"**But even if we wreck the thing it lives in," said Ron, "Why can't the bit of soul in it just go and live in something else?"**

"**Because a Horcrux is the complete opposite of a human being."**

**Seeing that Harry and Ron looked thoroughly confused, Hermione hurried on, "Look, if I picked up a sword right now, Ron, and ran you through with it, I wouldn't damage your soul at all."**

"That would be a real comfort to me." Ron mumbled, and Harry Laughed.

"**Which would be a real comfort to me, I'm sure," said Ron.**

**Harry laughed**.

"That's weird!"

"**It should be, actually! But my point is that whatever happens to your body, your soul will survive untouched," said Hermione.**

"**But it's the other way round with a Horcrux. The fragment of soul inside it depends on its container, its enchanted body, for survival, It can't exist without it."**

"**That diary sort of died when I stabbed it," said Harry, remembering ink pouring like blood from the punctured pages, and the screams of the piece of Voldemort's soul as it vanished.**

"**And once the diary was properly destroyed, the bit of soul trapped in it could no longer exist. Ginny tried to get rid of the diary before you did, ﬂushing it away, but obviously it came back good as new."**

"Wow, I can't believe it." Ginny said, and then chuckled against Harry's chest.  
"What?" He asked her.

"I flushed Voldemort's soul down the toilet!" She said, and almost everyone in the hall laughed.

"**Hang on," said Ron, frowning. "The bit of soul in that diary was possessing Ginny, wasn't it? How does that work, then?"**

The people below Ginny's year gasped.

"**While the magical container is still intact, the bit of soul inside it can ﬂit in and out of someone if they get too close to the object. I don't mean holding it for long, it's nothing to do with touching it," she added before Ron could speak. "I mean close emotionally. Ginny poured her heart out into that diary, she made herself incredibly vulnerable. You're in trouble if you get too fond of or dependent on the Horcrux."**

"I'm an idiot." Ginny said.

"**I wonder how Dumbledore destroyed the ring?" said Harry.**

"**Why didn't I ask him? I never really . . . "**

**His voice tailed away: He was thinking of all the things he should have asked Dumbledore, and of how, since the headmaster had died, it seemed to Harry that he had wasted so many opportunities when Dumbledore had been alive, to ﬁnd out more . . . to ﬁnd out everything. . . .**

**The silence was shattered as the bedroom door ﬂew open with a wall-shaking crash. Hermione shrieked and dropped Secrets of the Darkest Art. Crookshanks streaked under the bed, hissing indignantly; Ron jumped o****ff**** the bed, skidded on a discarded Chocolate**

**Frog wrapper, and smacked his head on the opposite wall; and Harry instinctively dived for his wand before realizing that he was looking up at Mrs. Weasley, whose hair was disheveled and whose face was contorted with rage.**

"**I'm so sorry to break up this cozy little gathering," she said,**

"Oh mum!" The weasley's all groaned.

"Just leave 'em alone!" Bill said, then cowered in fear, as his mum glared at him.

**her voice trembling. "I'm sure you all need your rest . . . but there are wedding presents stacked in my room that need sorting out and I was under the impression that you had agreed to help."**

"**Oh yes," said Hermione, looking terriﬁed as she leapt on her feet, sending books ﬂying in every direction, "we will . . . we're sorry . . . "**

**With an anguished look at Harry and Ron, Hermione, hurried out of the room after Mrs. Weasley.**

"**It's like being a house-elf," complained Ron in an undertone,**

Hermione glared at him, and he looked away quickly.

**still massaging his head as he and Harry followed. "Except without the job satisfaction. The sooner this wedding's over, the happier I'll be."**

Fleur huffed.

"**Yeah," said Harry, "then we'll have nothing to do except ﬁnd Horcruxes. . . . It'll be like a holiday, won't it?"**

A few people laughed

**Ron started to laugh, but at the sight of the enormous pile of wedding presents waiting for them in Mrs. Weasley's room, stopped quite abruptly.**

Fleur smiled a little.

The Delacours arrived the following morning at eleven o'clock.

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were feeling quite resentful toward Fleur's family by this time, and it was with ill grace that Ron stumped back upstairs to put on matching socks, and Harry attempted to ﬂatten his hair.**

"Not going to work." Remus laughed, and then ruffled Harry's hair.

**Once they had all been deemed smart enough, they trooped out into the sunny backyard to await the visitors. Harry had never seen the place looking so tidy. The rusty cauldrons and old Wellington boots that usually littered the steps by the back door were gone, replaced by two new Flutterby bushe**s

"NO!" The Weasley kids groaned. "Don't change out home Mum!"

**standing either side of the door in large pots, though there was no breeze, the leaves waved lazily, giving an attractive rippling e****ff****ect.**

**The chickens had been shut away, the yard had been swept, and the nearby garden had been pruned, plucked, and generally spruced up, although Harry, who liked it in its overgrown state, thought that it looked rather forlorn without its usually contingent of capering gnomes.**

"You have gnomes?" Ernie asked, and they nodded.

**He had lost track of how many security enhancements had been placed upon the Burrow by both the Order and the Ministry; all he knew was that it was no longer possible for anybody to travel by magic directly into the place. Mr. Weasley had therefore gone to meet the Delacours on top of a nearby hill, where they were to arrive by Portkey. The ﬁrst sound of their approach was an unusually high-pitched laugh, which turned out to be coming from Mr. Weasley, **

Said man blushed

**who appeared at the gate moments later, laden with luggage and leading a beautiful blonde woman in long, leaf-green robes, who could only be Fleur's mother.**

"**Maman!" cried Fleur, rushing forward to embrace her.**

"**Papa!"**

Fleur smiled widely now, glad that her parents will be at her wedding.

**Monsieur Delacour was nowhere near as attractive as his wife;**

"Zat is because not all Veelas go for looks 'elone." Fleur said softly.

**he was a head shorter and extremely plump, with a little, pointed black beard. However, he looked good-natured. Bouncing toward Mrs. Weasley on high-heeled boots, he kissed her twice on each cheek, leaving her ﬂustered**.

Arthur looked at her, with an eye brow raised.

"**You 'ave been to much trouble," he said in a deep voice. "Fleur tells us you 'ave been working very 'ard."**

"**Oh, it's been nothing, nothing" trilled Mrs. Weasley. "No trouble at all."**

"Lies" Ron coughed.

Ron relieved his feelings by aiming a kick at a gnome who was peering out from behind one of the new Flutterby bushes.

"**Dear lady!" said Monsieur Delacour, still holding Mrs. Weasley's hand between his two plump ones and beaming. "We are most honored at the approaching union of our two families! Let me present my wife, Apolline."**

"That's a lovely name." Luna told Fleur, who smile back at the girl.

**Madame Delacour glided forward and stooped to kiss Mrs. Weasley too. "Enchant´ee," she said. "Your 'usband 'as been telling us such amusing stories!"**

**Mr. Weasley gave a maniacal laugh; Mrs. Weasley threw him a look, upon which he became immediately silent and assumed an expression appropriate to the sickbed of a close friend.**

"**And, of course, you 'ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle!" said Monsieur Delacour. Gabrielle was Fleur in miniature; eleven years old, with waist—length hair of pure, silvery blonde, she gave Mrs. Weasley a dazzling smile and hugged her, then threw Harry a glowing look, batting her eyelashes. Ginny cleared her throat loudly.**

"Is ickle Gin-Gin Jelous?" The twins mocked, and she blushed deeply, and tried to move away from Harry, but he held onto her, and whispered in her ear.

"I think its cute." He smiled at her.

She grinned, and blushed even more deeply

"**Well, come in, do!" said Mrs. Weasley brightly, and she ushered the Delacours into the house, with many "No, please!"s and "After you!"s and "Not at all!"s.**

**The Delacours, as it soon transpired, were helpful, pleasant guests. They were pleased with everything and keen to assist with the preparations for the wedding. Monsieur Delacour pronounced everything from the seating plan to the bridesmaids' shows "Charmant!" Madame Delacour was most accomplished at household spells and had the oven properly cleaned in a trice; Gabrielle followed her elder sister around, trying to assist in any way she could and jabbering away in rapid French.**

"Fleur?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me French sometime?"

"Of course!" She smiled at the young red- head.

**On the downside, the Burrow was not built to accommodate so many people. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now sleeping in the sitting room, having shouted down Monsieur and Madame Delacour's protests and insisted they take their bedroom. Gabrielle was sleeping with Fleur in Percy's old room, and Bill would be sharing with Charlie, his best man, once Charlie arrived from Romania. Opportunities to make plans together became virtually nonexistent, and it was in desperation that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took to volunteering to feed the chickens just to escape the overcrowded house.**

"Smart move." Bill chuckled

"**But she still won't leave us alone!" snarled Ron, as their second attempt at a meeting in the yard was foiled by the appearance of Mrs. Weasley carrying a large basket of laundry in her arms.**

Mrs. Weasley looked ashamed

"**Oh, good, you've fed the chickens," she called as she approached them. "We'd better shut them away again before the men arrive tomorrow . . . to put up the tent for the wedding," she explained, pausing to lean against the henhouse. She looked exhausted. "Millamant's Magic Marquees . . . they're very good.**

**Bill's escorting them. . . . You'd better stay inside while they're here, Harry. I must say it does complicate organizing a wedding, having all these security spells around the place."**

"**I'm sorry," said Harry humbly.**

"**Oh, don't be silly, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley at once. "I didn't mean—well, your safety's much more important! Actually, I've been wanting to ask you how you want to celebrate your birthday, Harry. Seventeen, after all, it's an important day. . . ."**

"You don't have too." He told her quickly.

"**I don't want a fuss," said Harry quickly, envisaging the addition strain this would put on them all. "Really, Mrs. Weasley, just a normal dinner would be ﬁne. . . . It's the day before the wedding. . . ."**

"**Oh, well, if you're sure, dear. I'll invite Remus and Tonks, shall I? And how about Hagrid?"**

"**That'd be great," said Harry. "But please don't go to loads of trouble."**

"**Not at all, not at all . . . It's no trouble. . . ." She looked at him, a long, searching look, then smiled a little sadly, straightened up, and walked away. Harry watched as she waved her wand near the washing line, and the damp clothes rose into the air to hang themselves up, and suddenly he felt a great wave of remorse for the inconvenience and the pain he was giving her.**

"Harry, you're not an inconvenience." Molly said, then patted his back.

"Alright," Fleur said. " 'oo wants to read next?"

"I will." Hannah said, and Fleur stood up, and walked the book over to the girl.


	7. The Will of Albus Dumbledore

Hannah took the book from Fleur, smiled slightly, then opened it up to the next chapter in the book. "The Will of Albus Dumbledore" She said, and Most looked confused, why would his will be so important?

**He was walking along a mountain road in the cool blue light of dawn**.

"I thought Harry was at the burrow?" Ron asked confused.

"He's most likely in V-Voldemort's mind Ronald." Hermione said, stuttering very slightly over the name.

"That makes sense" Ron nodded, then motioned for Hannah to continue.

**Far below, swathed in mist, was the shadow of a small town. Was the man he sought down there, the man he needed so badly he could think of little else, the man who held the answer, the answer to his problem . . . ?**

**"Oi, wake up,"**

"Why would You-know-who say that?" Ron interrupted again.

Hannah laughed and said, "it's you waking him up from the dream."

"Oh"

**Harry opened his eyes. He was lying again on the camp bed in Ron's dingy attic room.**

The Weasley's blushed

** The sun had not yet risen and the room was still shadowy. Pigwidgeon was asleep with his head under his tiny wing. The scar on Harry's forehead was prickling.**

**"You were muttering in your sleep."**

**"Was I?"**

**"Yeah. 'Gregorovitch.' You kept saying 'Gregorovitch.'"**

"Zat is Victor's wand maker." Fleur said.

"Huh? Why would Voldemort need Gregorovitch, if he already has Ollivander?" Harry asked.

"Zat is a good question. " She muttered.

**Harry was not wearing his glasses; Ron's face appeared slightly blurred.**

**"Who's Gregorovitch?"**

"How does Fleur remember, and you don't?" Lavender asked.

Bill answered for him. "Fleur studied wandlore for a brief period of time, before coming to Gringotts."

**"I dunno, do I? You were the one saying it."**

**Harry rubbed his forehead, thinking. He had a vague idea he had heard the name before, but he could not think where.**

**"I think Voldemort's looking for him."**

"Poor bloke." Ron said.

"**Poor bloke," said Ron fervently.**

"No need repeating yourself Ronnykins." The twins sang.

**Harry sat up, still rubbing his scar, now wide awake. He tried to remember exactly what he had seen in the dream, but all that came back was a mountainous horizon and the outline of the little village cradled in a deep valley.**

**"I think he's abroad."**

"Well that's rude." Romilda said outraged.

"No!" Hannah shouted to calm her down. "He didn't say a broad as in a lady, he said it like 'abroad' as in a foreign place.

"Oh." She muttered embarrassed.

**"Who, Gregorovitch?"**

**"Voldemort. I think he's somewhere abroad, looking for Gregorovitch. It didn't look like anywhere in Britain."**

**"You reckon you were seeing into his mind again?" Ron sounded worried.**

"Well, yeah I'd be worried!" Ron said. "My best mate was in you-know-who's mind!"

Almost everyone in the hall Nodded in agreement.

**"Do me a favor and don't tell Hermione," said Harry. "Although how she expects me to stop seeing stuff in my sleep . . . "**

Hermione glared at Harry, who held his hands up in surrender.

**He gazed up at little Pigwidgeon's cage, thinking . . . Why was the name "Gregorovitch" familiar?**

** "I think," he said slowly, "he's got something to do with Quidditch. There's some connection, but I can't— I can't think what it** is."

"See? I sort of remember!" Harry said smirking.

**"Quidditch?" said Ron. "Sure you're not thinking of Gorgovitch?"**

**"Who?"**

All four Chudley Cannons fans in the room gasped at him.

**"Dragomir Gorgovitch, Chaser, transferred to the Chudley Cannons for a record fee two years ago. Record holder for most Quaffle drops in a season."**

"Why on earth would Voldyshorts want a bad Quidditch player?" Fred asked innocently, and received four hex's for it.

**"No," said Harry, "I'm deﬁnitely not think of Gorgovitch."**

**"I try not to either," said Ron. "Well, happy birthday anyway."**

"Harry I didn't know it was your birthday. Happy Birthday, I hope the wrackspurts leave you alone for the day." Luna smiled, with a thoughtful expression

Everyone (besides the Lions) laughed at the strange girl, which made Harry mad, so he stood up, hugged Luna and said "Thanks Luna.", then he walked her over to the Gryffindor table, and she sat down in between Ginny and Hermione.

**"Wow— that's right, I forgot! I'm seventeen."**

"How can you forget Potter?" Smith sneered.

"How can you forget you're an annoying little twit?" Ginny retorted in calm voice, which caused the boy to blush and look down.

"That's something Lily would have done." Remus whispered to Sirius, who nodded.

**Harry seized the wand lying beside his camp bed, pointed it at the cluttered desk where he had left his glasses, and said "Accio Glasses!" **

"Bad move." Dumbledore chuckled.

**Although they were only around a foot away, there was something immensely satisfying about seeing them zoom toward him, or at least until they poked him in the eye.**

**"Slick," snorted Ron.**

Everyone laughed.

**Reveling in the removal of his Trace, Harry sent Ron's possessions ﬂying around the room causing Pigwidgeon to wake up ﬂutter excitedly around his cage. Harry also tried tying the laces of his trainers by magic (the resultant knot took several minutes to untie by hand) and, purely for the pleasure of it, turned the orange robes on Ron's Chudley Cannons posters right blue.**

This time the four fans ( Sirius, Ron, Justin, and surprisingly Sprout) threw playful jinx's at Harry, but signed, as he blocked them.

**"I'd do your ﬂy by hand, though," Ron advised Harry, sniggering when Harry immediately checked it. **

"Nice." The twins complimented.

**"Here's your present. Unwrap it up here, it's not for my mother's eyes."**

"Ahh, the book." Bill said with a smile.

"Book?" Some one aked.

**"A book?" said Harry as he took the rectangular parcel. "Bit of a departure from tradition, isn't it?"**

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George all smirked a bit.

**"This isn't your average book," said Ron. "It's pure gold: Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches**.

The witches all raised an eyebrow.

**Explains everything you need to know about girls. If only I'd had this last year I'd have known exactly how to get rid of Lavender **

Lavender stood up, and smacked Ron across the face, then sat down in a huff.

**and I wouldn't have known how to get going with . . . **

"With who?" Hermione asked, honestly confused,

Almost everyone in the room face palmed.

**Well, Fred and George gave me a copy, **

"Fred, George, where did you get this book?" Molly demanded,

They pointed to Percy,

who (surprised everyone by playing along) pointed at Charlie,

who pointed at Bill,

who pointed at Arthur,

who said "Gideon, and Fabian."

Molly shook her head, but had a small sad smile on her face.

**and I've learned a lot. You'd be surprised, it's not all about wandwork, either."**

Every girl in the room smirked at that.

**When they arrived in the kitchen they found a pile of presents waiting on the table. Bill and Monsieur Delacour were ﬁnishing their breakfasts, while Mrs. Weasley stood chatting to them over the frying pan.**

**"Arthur told me to wish you a happy seventeenth, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at him. "He had to leave early for work, but he'll be back for dinner. That's our present on top."**

"You don't have to give me anything." Harry mumbled, but nobody heard.

**Harry sat down, took the square parcel she had indicated, and unwrapped it. Inside was a watch very like the one Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given Ron for his seventeenth; it was gold, with stars circling around the face instead of hands.**

Every above seventeen smiled.

**"It's traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age." said Mrs. Weasley, watching him anxiously from beside the corner.**

**"I'm afraid that one isn't new like Ron's, **

"I get a new watch?" Ron perked up, and smiled.

**it was actually my brother Fabian's**

Molly started crying softly, but had a big smile on her face.

and he wasn't terribly careful with his possessions, it's a bit dented on the back, but— "

**The rest of her speech was lost; Harry had got up and hugged her. He tried to put a lot of unsaid things into the hug and perhaps she understood them, because she patted his check clumsily when he released her, then waved her wand in a slightly random way, causing half a pack of bacon out of the frying pan onto the ﬂoor.**

Ron's stomach grumbled.

**"Happy birthday, Harry!" said Hermione, hurrying into the kitchen and adding her own present to the top of the pile. "It's not much, but I hope you like it. What did you get him?" she added to Ron, who seemed not to hear her.**

Hermione huffed, but smiled.

**"Come on, then, open Hermione's!" said Ron. She had bought him a new Sneakoscope. **

"Useful" Moody grunted.

**The other packages contained an enchanted razor from Bill and Fleur. ("Ah yes, zis will give you ze smoothest shave you will eve 'ave," Monsieur Delacour assured him, "but you must tell it clearly what you want . . . ozzer-wise you might ﬁnd you 'ave a leetle less hair zan you would like. . . ."), **

"Very true." A few men said.

**chocolates from the Delacours, **

Remus sighed.

**and an enormous box of the latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise from Fred and George.**

"BOYS!" Molly shouted, and then an orb appeared.

_Weasleys' Wizard wheezes is the most successful prank shop around. Twice as successful as Zonkos._

The twins stood up, and cheered, as did their friends.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not linger at the table, as the arrival of Madame Delacour, Fleur, and Gabrielle made the kitchen uncomfortably crowded.**

**"I'll pack these for you," Hermione said brightly, taking Harry's presents out of his arms as the three of them headed back upstairs.**

**"I'm nearly done, I'm just waiting for the rest of your underpants to come out of the wash, Ron— "**

Ron blushed terribly, as everyone in the hall, (even the professors) smirked at him.

**Ron's splutter was interrupted by the opening of a door on the ﬁrst-ﬂoor landing.**

**"Harry, will you come in here a moment?"**

**It was Ginny, Ron came to an abrupt halt, but Hermione took him by the elbow rugged him on up the stairs. Feeling nervous, Harry followed Ginny into her room**.

Every Weasley son had their eyes on Harry.

**He had never been inside it before. **

They sighed in relief, at that, but didn't drop the gaze.

**It was small, but bright.**

Ginny smiled.

**There was a large poster of the Wizarding band the Weird Sisters on one wall and a picture of Gwenog Jones, Captain of the all-witch Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies, on the other. A desk stood facing the open window, which looked out over the orchard where he and Ginny had once played two-a-side Quidditch with Ron and Hermione,**

"Wow, you guys got me to play."

** and which now housed a large, pearly white marquee.**

**The golden ﬂag on top was level with Ginny's window.**

**Ginny looked up into Harry's face, took a deep breath, and said, "Happy seventeenth."**

Harry started to blush,

**"Yeah . . . thanks."**

"Wow, you're like a walking dictionary, aren't you?" Dean laughed,

"Dictionary's can't walk." Luna said confused.

Ginny smiled at the girl and said "It's just an expression Lunes."

**She was looking at him steadily; he, however, found it difficult to look back at her; it was like gazing into a brilliant light.**

"Awww" Several girls cooed, as Ginny blushed brighter than her hair.

**"Nice view," he said feebly, pointing toward the window.**

Seamus shook his head.

**She ignored this. **

"Don't blame you." Harry whispered to her.

**He could not blame her,**

She smiled at him.

**"I couldn't think what to get you," she said.**

**"You didn't have to get me anything." She disregarded this too.**

Harry smiled slightly.

**"I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you."**

**He chanced a glance at her. She was not tearful; that was one of the many wonderful things about Ginny, she was rarely weepy. **

"Thanks." She said, with a smile.

**He had sometimes thought that having six brother must have toughened her up.**

They nodded.

**She took a step closer to him.**

"Harry." Ron warned, but Harry wasn't listening, he was staring at Ginny.

**"So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."**

Fleur sighed.

**"I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."**

**"There's the silver lining I've been looking for," she whispered, and then she was kissing him **

Ginny grinned, grabbed Harry by his collar, and kissed him.

A minute later, they broke apart, and for a second the hall was silent, then it was full of applause.

Ron looked horrified for a minute, but then he sighed, and said. "Should have seen that coming."

**as she had never kissed him before,**

The Weasley boys all groaned. They did NOT need to hear how kissing their baby sister is.

**and Harry was kissing her back, and it was blissful oblivion better than ﬁrewhisky; **

"Really?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

He nodded sheepishly.

**she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one in her long, sweetsmelling hair—**

**The door banged open behind them and they jumped apart.**

"Ron." Ginny growled.

"How do you know its me?" He demanded.

**"Oh," said Ron pointedly. "Sorry."**

Ginny smacked him in the back of his head.

**"Ron!" Hermione was just behind him, slightly out of breath.**

"Thanks 'Mione." Gin sighed.

**There was a strained silence, then Ginny said in a ﬂat little voice,**

**"Well, happy birthday anyway, Harry Ron's ears were scarlet; Hermione looked nervous. Harry wanted to slam the door in their faces, **

Ginny smiled at Harry and took his hand.

**but it felt as though a cold drain had entered the room when the door appeared, and his shining moment had popped like a soap bubble. All the reasons for ending his relationship with Ginny, **

"Probably something noble." Astoria said, and everyone looked at her, as if she said she was a penguin.

"What? Just because I'm a Slytherin, doesn't mean I can't comment." She snapped, and then everyone turned away.

**for staying well away from her, seemed to have slunk inside the room with Ron, and all happy forgetfulness was gone.**

"That's really depressing Harry. It's your birthday, be happy!" She smiled, and then transfigured all of the floating candles into balloons that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY".

The Slytherin's (Save Astoria, Daphne and Blaise) and Ravenclaws (Save Luna of course) all started laughing, and making fun of the odd blonde girl.

"SHUT UP!" Neville shocked everyone by shouting. "Hannah, can you please continue reading?" He asked, and she nodded.

**He looked at Ginny wanting to say something, though he hardly knew what, but she had turned her back on him. He thought that she might have succumbed, for once, to tears. **

Ginny was glaring at Ron, as if saying "Do that in real life, and I'll hurt you."

**He could not do anything to comfort her in front of Ron.**

**"I'll see you later," he said, and followed the other two out of the bedroom.**

**Ron marched downstairs, through the still-crowded kitchen and into the yard, and Harry kept pace with him all the way, Hermione trotting along behind them looking scared.**

"Why would Hermione look scared?" Angela asked.

"Maybe she thinks Ron is going to yell at him?" George suggested.

**Once he reached the seclusion of the freshly mow lawn, Ron rounded on Harry.**

"Uh oh." Was heard throughout the hall

**"You ditched her. What are you doing now, messing her around?"**

"You practically made him leave!" Daphne said loudly.

A few people raised an eyebrow at her, but wisely didn't comment.

"**I'm not messing her around," said Harry, as Hermione caught up with them.**

**"Ron— "**

**But Ron held up a hand to silence her.**

Hermione slapped him in the back of the head. "I'm not a child, or whatever." She hissed.

**"She was really cut up when you ended it— "**

"So you want him to be making out with your sister?" Dean asked Ron, who turned a bit green.

"Please, stop talking about people making out with Ginny, I don't need those images in my head." Ron shuddered.

**"So was I. You know why I stopped it, and it wasn't because I wanted to."**

"Defiantly a noble break up." Astoria agreed with her earlier comment.

**"Yeah, but you go snogging her now and she's just going to get her hopes up again— "**

** "She's not an idiot, she knows it can't happen, she's not expecting us to— to end up married, or— "**

**As he said it, a vivid picture formed in Harry's mind of Ginny in a white dress, marrying a tall, faceless, and unpleasant stranger.**

She smiled sadly. On one hand, Harry wanted to marry her in the future, on the other, he doesn't think he'd be able too.

**In one spiraling moment it seemed to hit him: Her future was free and unencumbered, whereas his . . . he could see nothing but Voldemort ahead.**

Molly, Ginny, and most of the other females in the room, all had tears in their eyes. No seventeen year old boy, should picture his future only with Voldemort in it.

**"If you keep groping her every chance you get— "**

"Oh god, this is so…awkward." Harry mumbled.

**"It won't happen again," said Harry harshly. The day was cloudless, but he felt as though the sun had gone in. "Okay?"**

**Ron looked half resentful, half sheepish; he rocked backward and forward on his feet for a moment, then said, "Right then, well, that's . . . yeah."**

"Thank god, I think it's over." Ron sighed.

**Ginny did not seek another one-to-one meeting with Harry for the rest of the day, nor by any look or gesture did she show that they had shared more than polite conversation in her room. Nevertheless, Charlie's arrival came as a relief to Harry. It provided a distraction, watching Mrs. Weasley force Charlie into a chair, raise her wand threateningly, and announce that he was about to get a proper haircut.**

"NO!" Charlie shouted, standing up, and running to the other side of the Gryffindor table.

A few people chuckled at his antics, while Molly sulked.

"Honestly Charlie! You look like a girl. Just cut your hair!" She practically begged.

"NEVER!" He cried dramatically, holding his hair in his hands.

His mother rolled her eyes, then Hannah continued to read with a smile on her face.

**As Harry's birthday dinner would have stretched the Burrow's kitchen to breaking point even before the arrival of Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, and Hagrid, several tables were placed end to end in the garden. Fred and George bewitched a number of purple lanterns, all emblazoned with a large number 17, to hang in midair over the guests. **

"That sounds really cool!" Lee said.

**Thanks to Mrs. Weasley's ministrations, George's wound **

Molly glared at the Potions Master, with a look of hate.

**was neat and clean, but Harry was not yet used to the dark hole in the side of his head, despite the twins' many jokes about it.**

"Should we start writing them now Fred?" George asked his twin.

"Indeed." He nodded, then they both looked very thoughtful.

**Hermione made purple and gold streamers erupt from the end of her wand and drape themselves artistically over the trees and bushes.**

"Nice." Ron said.

**"Nice," said Ron, **

"No need to repeat yourself brother!"

**as with one ﬁnal ﬂourish of her wand, Hermione turned the leaves on the crabapple tree to gold. "You've really got an eye for that sort of thing."**

**"Thank you, Ron!" said Hermione, looking both pleased and a little confused. Harry turned away, smiling to himself. He had a funny notion that he would ﬁnd a chapter on compliments when he found time to peruse his copy of Twelve Fail-Safe ways to Charm Witches; **

Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she stared at Ron, who was beat red.

**he caught Ginny's eye and grinned at her before remembering his promise to Ron and hurriedly striking up a conversation with Monsieur Delacour.**

"Glad my papa could be a deestraction." Fleur huffed.

**"Out of the way, out of the way!" sang Mrs. Weasley, coming through the gate with what appeared to be a giant, beach-ballsized Snitch ﬂoating in front of her. **

Every Quidditch player drooled at the thought.

**Seconds later Harry realized that it was his birthday cake, **

Harry beamed at Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks!" He said cheerfully.

She smiled back at him.

**which Mrs. Weasley was suspending with her wand, rather than risk carrying it over the uneven ground.**

"Good idea." McGonagall said, she too delighted to hear of such a cake, and would hate to have it fall.

**When the cake had ﬁnally landed in the middle of the table, Harry said, "That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley."**

**"Oh, it's nothing, dear." she said fondly. Over her shoulder, Ron gave Harry the thumbs-up and mouthed, Good one.**

"Ron, I don't think he said thanks just to be polite, I think he said thanks because he really liked it." Hermione scolded.

By seven o'clock all the guests had arrived, led into the house by Fred and George, who had waited for them at the end of the lane.

**Hagrid had honored the occasion by wearing his best, and horrible, hairy brow suit. **

"I take offence!" A loud, happy voice boomed through the doors, and a very bruised Hagrid walked through the door.

"HAGRID!" The trio shouted, then ran over to their large friend.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Where have you been!"

"Order business." He whispered to them. (A/N-Sorry, I can't really do a Hagrid accent,) "So, whats going on?" He questioned, looking at the toad on the ground.

They explained the book, and then Hagrid smiled slightly, then took his seat.

**Although Lupin smiled as he shook Harry's hand, Harry thought he looked rather unhappy. It was all very odd;**

Remus frowned, but then asked, "Why does it call me Lupin?" He asked.

"Probably because you were my teacher," Harry said.

**Tonks, beside him, looked simply radiant.**

"Thanks Harry!" She said smiling.

**"Happy birthday, Harry," she said, hugging him tightly "Seventeen, eh!" said Hagrid as he accepted a bucket-sized glass of wine from Fred. "Six years ter the day we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?"**

Harry burst out laughing, but didn't explain.

"**Vaguely," said Harry, grinning up at him. "Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and tell me I was a wizard?**'

Now nearly everyone was laughing, clapping loudly at the half giant, who beamed at them.

**"I forge' the details," Hagrid Chortled. "All righ', Ron, Hermione?"**

**"We're ﬁne," said Hermione. "How are you?"**

**"Ar, not bad. Bin busy, we got some newborn unicorns. I'll show yeh when yeh get back— "**

Everyone frowned, and Harry told Hagrid how he wasn't returning for his seventh year in the book.

**Harry avoided Ron's and Hermione's gazes and Hagrid rummaged in his pocket. "Here, Harry— couldn' think what ter get yeh, but then I remembered this." He pulled out a small, slightly furry drawstring pouch with a long string, evidently intended to be worn around the neck. "Mokeskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it out. They're rare, them."**

"That's an amazing gift Hagrid." Harry smiled at him.

**"Hagrid, thanks!"**

**"S'nothin'," said Hagrid with a wave of a dustbin-lid-sized hand**,

"Really?" Hagrid said looking at his hands.

**"An' there's Charlie! Always liked him—hey! Charlie!"**

"Always liked you do Hagrid." Charlie smiled.

**Charlie approached, running his hand slightly ruefully over his new, brutally short haircut. **

"NO!" Charlie shouted again. "She got me! She got me!" He moaned.

Molly grinned wickedly.

**He was shorter than Ron, **

Ron smirked.

**thickset, with a number of burns and scratches up his muscly arms.**

**"Hi, Hagrid, how's it going?" **

**"Bin meanin' ter write fer ages. How's Norbert doin'"**

**"Norbert?" Charlie laughed. "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now."**

" Wha? Norbert's a girl?" Hagrid said shocked.

"Norbert?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow, and then a orb showed up.

_In first year, you gave Draco, Harry, Hermione and Neville a detention for being out of bed. Harry and Hermione were trying to send an illegal dragon to Charlie in Romania, so that Hagrid wouldn't get in trouble for having one. Draco heard about it, and told you, Neville heard him tell you, and was trying to warn Harry and Hermione._

Needless to say, McGonagall was shocked, and stammered an apology to the four of them.

**"Wha—Norbert's a girl?"**

"Wow, you don't change Hagrid." Blaise said.

**"Oh yeah," said Charlie "How can you tell?" asked Hermione**

**"They're a lot more vicious." said Charlie. He looked over his shoulder and dropped his voice. "Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy."**

"Edgy?" She said.

**They all looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She was trying to talk to Madame Delacour while glancing repeatedly at the gate.**

**"I think we'd better start without Arthur," she called to the garden at large after a moment or two. "He must have been held up at— oh!"**

**They all saw it at the same time: a streak of light that came ﬂying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, **

Draco scoffed.

"You got a problem Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

"The head weasel's Patronus is a weasel!" He laughed.

Harry had a sudden thought.

"Are you powerful enough to produce one _Draco?_"

He turned red, and nodded.

"What's your form?"

"None of your buisness." He muttered,

"Then I think your lying." He edged him on.

He sighed. "Expecto Patronum!" He said, and a ferret burst out of his wand.

Everyone who understood laughed their arse's off, and it took a few minutes to calm down, then Harry said.

"Ferrets a Ferret." Then motioned for Hannah to read.

**which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice.**

**"Minister of Magic coming with me."**

"Why would he be coming?" Arthur said confused.

**The Patronus dissolved into thin air, leaving Fleur's family peering in astonishment where it had vanished.**

"Een France, peetronus's 'annot speak." She explained.

**"We shouldn't be here," said Lupin at once. "Harry— I'm sorry— I'll explain another time— "**

"Must be a wolf thing." He sighed.

**He seized Tonks's wrist and pulled her away; the reached the fence, climbed over it, and vanished from sight. Mrs. Weasley looked bewildered.**

**"The Minister—but why—? I don't understand— "**

"Must be the will." Luna said, gazing at the ceiling.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"The chapter title is the Will of Albus Dumbledore, this must be when it is read."

People gawked at her, for making sense.

**But there was no time to discuss the matter; a second later, Mr. Weasley had appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognizable by his mane of grizzled hair.**

**The two newcomers marched across the yard toward the garden and the lantern-lit table, where everybody sat in silence, watching them draw closer. As Scrimgeour came within range of the lantern light, Harry saw that he looked much older than the last time they had met, scraggy and grim.**

"When do you think I met him?" Harry asked.

"No idea Mate.

**"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate crashing a party."**

"Doubt he cares." Moody grumbled, making several people jump, as they forgot he was there.

**His eyes lingered for a moment on the giant Snitch cake**.

"Is he a Quidditch fan?" Angelina asked.

"Does it matter?" Harry smiled

**"Many happy returns."**

**"Thanks," said Harry.**

**"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."**

"I must have left all three of you something." Dumbledore said.

"Us?" said Ron, sounding surprised, "Why us?"

**"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?" he demanded of Mr. Weasley.**

**"Yes, of course," said Mr. Weasley, who looked nervous. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"**

"Really Mum?" Bill laughed. "That's like the least private place in the house!"

"I must want to be able to intervene." She said

**"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."**

"Why does he want to be alone?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe he needs to talk about something in the will?" Remus suggested.

**Harry saw Mr. Weasley exchange a worried look with Mrs. Weasley as he, Ron, and Hermione stood up. As they led the way back to the house in silence, Harry knew that the other two were thinking the same as he was: Scrimgeour must, somehow, have learned that the three of them were planning to drop out of Hogwarts.**

"That's also a possibility." Remus agreed.

**Scrimgeour did not speak as they all passed through the messy kitchen and into the Burrow's sitting room. Although the garden had been full of soft golden evening light, it was already dark in here. Harry ﬂicked his wand at the oil lamps as he entered and they illuminated the shabby but cozy room. **

The Weasley's blushed.

**Scrimgeour sat himself in the sagging armchair that Mr. Weasley normally occupied, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to squeeze side by side onto the sofa.**

"That's rude." Daphne said.

**Once they had done so, Scrimgeour spoke, "I have some questions for the three of your and I think it will be best if we do it individually. If you two"—he pointed at Harry and Hermione— " can wait upstairs, I will start with Ronald."**

"We won't leave you alone." Harry told Ron.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

**"We're not going anywhere," said Harry, while Hermione nodded vigorously. **

The trio chuckled.

**"You can speak to us together, or not at all." Scrimgeour gave Harry a cold, appraising look. Harry had**

**the impression that the minister was wondering it was worthwhile opening hostilities this early.**

"Better be no hostilities." Molly grumbled.

**"Very well then, together," he said, shrugging. He cleared his throat. "I am here, as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will."**

"Luna, you were right." Katie smiled at the blonde girl.

She smiled in return.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another.**

**"A surprise, apparently? You were not aware the that Dumbledore had left you anything?"**

**"A— all of us?" said Ron. "Me and Hermione too?"**

**"Yes, all of— "**

**But Harry interrupted.**

**"Dumbledore died over a month ago. Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?"**

"Excellent point." Dumbledore said. "They must think I left some dark objects."

"You wouldn't!" McGonagall said, outraged at the thought!

**"Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, before Scrimgeour could answer. "They wanted to examine whatever he's left us. You had no right to do that!" she said, and her voice trembled slightly.**

"I agree, they shouldn't!" Katie shouted.

**"I had every right," said Scrimgeour dismissively. "The Decree for Justiﬁable Conﬁscation gives the Ministry the power to conﬁscate the contents of a will— "**

**"That law was created to stop wizards passing on Dark artifacts," said Hermione, "and the Ministry is supposed to have evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?"**

"Damn Hermione! When the bloody hell did you learn that!" Lee exclaimed.

"Second year, when I was in the hospital wing for the first time." She said. "I had a lot of free time, so I read up on a few extra subjects."

"**Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Granger?" asked Scrimgeour.**

**"No, I'm not," retorted Hermione. "I'm hoping to do some good in the world!"**

"BURN!" The twins, and Lee shouted, as almost every student, and teacher stood up, and applauded her.

"That was amazing!" Ron laughed.

**Ron laughed, Scrimgeour's eyes ﬂickered toward him and away again as Harry spoke.**

**"So why have you decided to let us have our things now? Can't you think of a pretext to keep them?"**

**"No, it'll be because the thirty-one days are up," said Hermione at once. "They can't keep the objects longer than that unless they can prove they're dangerous. Right?"**

"You know too much." Dean said, poking her on the nose.

She glared at him, then laughed.

**"Would you say you were close to Dumbledore, Ronald?" asked Scrimgeour, ignoring Hermione. Ron looked startled.**

**"Me? No—not really . . . It was always Harry who . . . "**

**Ron looked around at Harry and Hermione to see Hermione giving him a stop— talking—now! sort of look, **

"I have that kind of look?" She questioned, Harry and Ron looked away, and she huffed.

**but the damage was done: **

"Damn." Ginny said.

"GINNY!" Molly shouted. "Language!"

"Sorry mum." She mumbled.

Scrimgeour looked as though he had heard exactly what he had expected, and wanted, to hear. He swooped like a bird of prey upon Ron's answer.

**"If you were not very close to Dumbledore, how do you account for the fact that he remembered you in his will? He made exceptionally few personal bequests. The vast majority of his possessions—his private library, his magical instruments, and other personal effects—were left to Hogwarts. Why do you think you were singled out?" **

"This guy is good, in the bad way." Sirius said.

**"I . . . dunno," said Ron, "I . . . when I say we weren't close . . . I mean, I think he liked me. . . ."**

"Mr. Weasley, I am fond of you." Dumbledore smiled. "And im sure that there is a very good reason, that I left you something in my will."

**"You're being modest, Ron," said Hermione. "Dumbledore was very fond of you."**

**This was stretching the truth to breaking points as far as Harry knew, Ron and Dumbledore had never been alone together, and direct contact between them had been negligible. However, Scrimgeour did not seem to be listening. He put his hand inside his cloak and drew out a drawstring pouch much larger than the one Hagrid had given Harry. From it, he removed a scroll of parchment which he unrolled and read aloud.**

**"'The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore' . . .**

"You have a very long name Albus." Trelawney said. "It must mean that Venus was in the third house, at the time of your conception, Sir, do you remember what cycle the moon was in that night?" She asked.

When she finished that sentence, Two Hufflepuff girls threw up, every student looked repulsed, and every teacher, and adult looked like they would hex Albus if he answered that question.

**"Yes, here we are. . . .'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it.'"**

Dumbledore looked confused. _Why would I leave him my Deluminator? All it does it turn off the lights…_

**Scrimgeour took something from the bag an object that Harry had seen before. It looked something like a silver cigarette lighter, but it had, he knew, the power to suck all light from a place, and restore it, with a simple click. **

"That's amazing sir!" Cho said.

**Scrimgeour leaned forward and passed the Deluminator to Ron, who took it and turned it over in his ﬁngers, looking stunned.**

**"That is a valuable object," said Scrimgeour, watching Ron. "It may even be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design.**

"Indeed."

**Why would he have left you an item so rare?"**

Dumbledore answered. "Mr. Weasley, I don't know why I left you that particular idem, but I hope you enjoy it." He smiled at the blushing red head.

**Ron shook his head, looking bewildered.**

**"Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students," Scrimgeour persevered. "Yet the only one he remembered in his will are you three. Why is that? **

"Favoritism." Malfoy muttered.

**To what use did he think you would put his Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?"**

**"Put out lights, I s'pose," mumbled Ron. "What else could I do with it?"**

"Does it do anything else?" Charlie asked the headmaster.

"I don't believe it does, but who knows if I modified it in the future."

**Evidently Scrimgeour had no suggestions. After squinting at Ron for a moment or two, he turned back to Dumbledore's will.**

**"'To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will ﬁnd it entertaining and instructive.'"**

_Why that book? _Dumbledore asked himself. _There MUST be a reason for all of this._

**Scrimgeour now pulled out of the bag a small book that looked as ancient as the copy of Secrets of the Darkest Arts upstairs. Its binding was stained and peeling in places. Hermione took it from Scrimgeour without a word. She held the book in her lap and gazed at it. Harry saw that the title was in runes; **

"An original copy?" Luna asked. "That is amazing!"

**he had never learned to read them. As he looked, a tear splashed onto the embossed symbols.**

**"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?" asked Scrimgeour**

**"He . . . he knew I liked books," said Hermione in a thick voice, mopping her eyes with her sleeve.**

A few people smiled at her reaction to the book.

**"But why that particular book?"**

**"I don't know. He must have thought I'd enjoy it."**

**"Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?"**

"This guy is an idiot!" A Hufflepuff prefect said.

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, still wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "And if the Ministry still hasn't found any hidden codes in this book in thirty-one days, I doubt that I will."**

"Again, BURN." The same people who said it the first time, said it again.

**She suppressed a sob. They were wedged together so tightly that Ron had difficultly extracting his arm to put it around Hermione's shoulders. Scrimgeour turned back to the will.**

**"'To Harry James Potter,'" he read, and Harry's insides contracted with a sudden excitement, "'I leave the Snitch he caught in his ﬁrst Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.'"**

_Flesh memory I bet. _Dumbledore thought.

**As Scrimgeour pulled out the tiny, walnut-sized golden ball, its silver wings ﬂuttered rather feebly, and Harry could not help feeling deﬁnite sense of anticlimax.**

**"Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch?" asked Scrimgeour.**

**"No idea," said Harry. "For the reasons you just read out, I suppose . . . to remind me what you can get if you . . . persevere and whatever it was."**

"Nice Harry." Ron smiled.

"Oh shut up Deluminator boy."

"Harry, that was terrible." Fred laughed.

**"You think this is a mere symbolic keepsake, then?"**

**"I suppose so," said Harry. "What else could it be?"**

**"I'm asking the questions," said Scrimgeour, shifting his chair a little closer to the sofa. Dusk was really falling outside now; the marquee beyond the windows towered ghostly white over the hedge.**

**"I notice that your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch,"**

**Scrimgeour said to Harry. "Why is that?"**

**Hermione laughed derisively. "Oh, it can't be a reference to the fact that Harry's a great Seeker, that's way too obvious," she said. "There must be a secret message from Dumbledore hidden in the icing!"**

"HERMIONE!" The twins said together, then George spoke.

"Why-"

"Aren't" Fred continued

"You"

This"

"Funny."

"Now?" They finished together, and she threw her potions book at the two of them.

**"I don't think there's anything hidden in the icing," said Scrimgeour,**

"Oh merlin, he's an idiot." Bill smirked.

** "but a Snitch would be a very good hiding place for a small object. You know why, I'm sure?"**

**Harry shrugged. Hermione, however, answered: Harry thought that answering questions correctly was such a deeply ingrained habit she could not suppress the urge.**

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, and threw her transfiguration book at him.

"Why do you have so many books!" He exclaimed.

"Oh shut up."

** "Because Snitches have ﬂesh memories," she said**.

"What?" The hall says, and before anyone answers, Hannah says "It's explained."

**"What?" said Harry and Ron together; both considered Hermione's Quidditch knowledge negligible.**

**"Correct," said Scrimgeour. "A Snitch is not touched by bare skin before it is released, not even by the maker, who wears gloves. It carries an enchantment by which it can identify the ﬁrst human to lay hands upon it, in the case of disputed capture. This Snitch"—he held up the tiny golden ball— "will remember your touch, Potter. It occurs to me that Dumbledore, who had prodigious magical skill, whatever his other faults, might have enchanted this Snitch so that it will open only for you."**

Harry started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"If Dumbledore put anything in the snitch, then I'm positive that the minister won't see it, even if I grab it."

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't catch my first snitch with my hand." Harry answered. "I almost swallowed it."

"You caught a snitch with your mouth!?" Remus, Sirius, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, and everyone fourth year and younger exclaimed.

"Yup." He grinned.

"Damn, not even I could do that." Charlie grumbled.

**Harry's heart was beating rather fast. He was sure that Scrimgeour was right. How could he avoid taking the Snitch with his bare hand in front of the Minister?**

"I guess you forgot Harry." Ron said.

**"You don't say anything," said Scrimgeour. "Perhaps you already know what the Snitch contains?"**

**"No," said Harry, still wondering how he could appear to touch the Snitch without really doing so. If only he knew Legilimency, really knew it, and could read Hermione's mind; he could practically hear her brain whirring beside him.**

"Lovely." Hermione smirked.

**"Take it," said Scrimgeour quietly.**

**Harry met the minister's yellow eyes and knew he had no option but to obey. He held out his hand, and Scrimgeour leaned forward again and placed the Snitch, slowly and deliberately, into Harry's palm. Nothing happened. **

"Very dramatic." Dennis laughed.

**As Harry's ﬁngers closed around the Snitch, its tired wings ﬂuttered and were still. Scrimgeour, Ron, and Hermione continued to gaze avidly at the now partially concealed ball, as if still hoping it might transform in some way.**

**"That was dramatic," said Harry coolly. **

"Creevey! You think like Harry." The twins sang, and Collin looked envious at his younger brother.

**Both Ron and Hermione laughed.**

**"That's all, then, is it?" asked Hermione, making to prise herself off the sofa.**

**"Not quite," said Scrimgeour, who looked bad tempered now,**

**"Dumbledore left you a second bequest, Potter."**

**"What is it?" asked Harry, excitement rekindling.**

**Scrimgeour did not bother to read from the will this time.**

**"The sword of Godric Gryffindor," he said.**

Gasps were heard throughout the hall.

"The sword?!"

**Hermione and Ron both stiffened. Harry looked around for a sign of the ruby-encrusted hilt, but Scrimgeour did not pull the sword from the leather pouch, which in any case looked much too small to contain it.**

**"So where is it?" Harry asked suspiciously.**

"I doubt he'd give it too you." Dumbledore said. "I have a hunch as too why I would put it down, even though you wouldn't get it."

**"Unfortunately," said Scrimgeour, "that sword was not Dumbledore's to give away. The sword of Godric Gryffindor is an important historical artifact, and as such, belongs— "**

**"It belongs to Harry!" said Hermione hotly. "It chose him, he was the one who found it, it came to him out of the Sorting Hat— "**

"When did _That_ happen?" Zacharias sneered.

"When I killed a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. "Harry replied, ignoring the shocked, disbelieving looks.

**"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor," said Scrimgeour. "That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided." Scrimgeour scratched his badly shaven cheek, scrutinizing Harry. "Why do you think—?"**

**"—Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword?" said Harry, struggling to keep his temper. "Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall."**

A few laughs were heard.

**"This is not a joke, Potter!" growled Scrimgeour. "Was it because Dumbledore believed that only the sword of Godric Gryffindor could defeat the Heir of Slytherin? Did he wish to give you that sword, Potter, because he believed, as do many, that you are the one destined to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"**

"Well, I am, aren't I?" Harry said, and Ginny smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately." She murmured.

**"Interesting theory," said Harry. "Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort?**

Now almost everyone laughed. "I don't think that's its intended purpose." Dumbledore smiled.

**Maybe the Ministry should put some people onto that, instead of wasting their time stripping down Deluminators or covering up breakouts from Azkaban. **

"Oh lord." Molly cried.

**So this is what you've been doing, Minister, shut up in your office, trying to break open a Snitch? People are dying— I was nearly one of them—**

"Don't remind me." Ginny whispered, leaning her head on his chest.

**Voldemort chased me across three countries, he killed Mad-Eye Moody, **

"Took the most evil wizard alive to take me down." Moody smirked, and Tonks whimpered.

**but there's been no word about any of that from the Ministry, has there? And you still expect us to cooperate with you!"**

**"You go too far!" shouted Scrimgeour, **

"Harry, stop pissing off the Minister." Ron joked.

"LANGUAGE RONALD." His mother shouted.

**standing up; Harry jumped to his feet too. Scrimgeour limped toward Harry and jabbed him hard in the chest with the point of his wand: It singed a hole in Harry's T-shirt like a lit cigarette.**

"OI!" Everyone who likes Harry shouted,

**"Oi!" said Ron, jumping up and raising his own wand, but**

**Harry said, "No! D'you want to give him an excuse to arrest us?"**

"Smart boy." Moody nodded.

**"Remembered you're not at school, have you?" said Scrimgeour, breathing hard into Harry's face. "Remembered that I am not Dumbledore, who forgave your insolence and insubordination? You may wear that scar like a crown, **

"A crown?" Harry scoffed. "Crowns are wanted. I don't want this."

"I know Harry," Ginny said softly.

**Potter, but it is not up to a seventeen-year-old boy to tell me how to do my job! It's time you learned some respect!"**

"Its time you earned it!" Many shouted.

**"It's time you earned it." said Harry.**

"Creepy." The hall muttered.

**The ﬂoor trembled; there was a sound of running footsteps, then the door to the sitting room burst open and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran in.**

"'Bout time." Sprout muttered.

**"We—we thought we heard— " began Mr. Weasley, looking thoroughly alarmed at the sight of Harry and the Minister virtuallynose to nose.**

"And then they kis-" Fred sang, but didn't finish because Ginny hex'd him into a puffy pink dress, blue high heels, and turned his shoulder length red hair, into waist length blonde curls.

"DAMN IT!" He cried, he tried to get rid of it, but it wouldn't work.

It took about ten minutes for everyone to stop laughing, then Hannah continued.

**"— raised voices," panted Mrs. Weasley.**

**Scrimgeour took a couple of steps back from Harry, glancing at the hole he had made in Harry's T-shirt. He seemed to regret his loss of temper.**

"Yeah, sure. Right." Harry said sarcastically.

**"It—it was nothing," he growled. "I . . . regret your attitude,"**

"He regrets HARRY'S attitude?" Pomfrey exclaimed. "He's a grown man, and Harry is a teenager!"

**he said, looking Harry full in the face once more. "You seem to think that the Ministry does not desire what you—what Dumbledore—desired. We ought to be working together."**

**"I don't like your methods, Minister," said Harry. "Remember?"**

**For the second time, he raised his right ﬁst and displayed to Scrimgeour the scars that still showed white on the back of it, spelling I must not tell lies. **

As if fate was on someones side, at that moment Umbride woke up for a minute, screamed a long list of profanities at Mad-Eye, then transfigures into a large, toad Parade-Balloon, floating in the corner of the room.

Everyone looked at McGonagall, she winked and sat down.

**Scrimgeour's expression hardened. He turned away without another word and limped from the room.**

**Mrs. Weasley hurried after him; Harry heard her stop at the back door. After a minute or so she called, "He's gone!"**

"Thank god." Molly sighed.

**"What did he want?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking around at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Mrs. Weasley came hurrying back to them.**

**"To give us what Dumbledore left us," said Harry. "They've only just released the contents of his will."**

**Outside in the garden, over the dinner tables, the three objects Scrimgeour had given them were passed from hand to hand. Everyone exclaimed over the Deluminator and The Tales of Beedle the Bard and lamented the fact that Scrimgeour had refused to pass on the sword, but none of them could offer any suggestion as to why Dumbledore would have left Harry an old Snitch. As Mr. Weasley examined the Deluminator for the third or fourth time, Mrs. Weasley said tentatively, "Harry, dear, everyone's awfully hungry, we didn't like to start without you. . . . Shall I serve dinner now?"**

"God, I can't believe I said all of that without interruption! It's like, a record!" Hannah interrupted herself.

"Would have been longer if you didn't say that." Mad-Eye growled.

"Oh shut up." Hannah said bravely, not even flinching as Moody glared at her.

"You'd make a good Auror kid." He grunted. "You certainly have the bravery for it."

She smirked, and continued with the book

**They all ate rather hurriedly and then, after a hasty chorus of "Happy Birthday" and much gulping of cake, the party broke up. Hagrid, who was invited to the wedding the following day, but was far too bulky to sleep in the overstretched Burrow, left to set up a tent for himself in a neighboring ﬁeld**.

"Love meh tent." Hagrid sighed, dreaming of his extra-large Wizarding tent, big enough to hold ten wizards comfortably, yet only one half-Giant.

**"Meet us upstairs," Harry whispered to Hermione, while they helped Mrs. Weasley restore the garden to its normal state. "After everyone's gone to bed."**

The twins wolf whistled, then George was hit with the same hex Fred got, only the shoes and dress were reverse colors.

**Up in the attic room, Ron examined his Deluminator, and Harry ﬁlled Hagrid's mokeskin purse, not with gold, but with those items he most prized, apparently worthless though some of them were:**

**the Marauder's Map, **

"Whats' that?" McGonagall said, alarmed.

"Umm." Harry said, but before he could say anything, A.S. Potter sent an answer orb.

_The Marauder's Map, is a enchanted Map of Hogwarts, which shows every person in the castle, at any time, where they are, and what they are doing. It also shows several secret rooms and passageways throughout the halls, and out of the castle. _

_._Her eyes popped, and before she could demand to have it, Hannah continued.

**the shard of Sirius's enchanted mirror, and R.A.B.'s locket. **

Is R.A.B my brother?" Sirius asked.

"No idea." Harry answered.

**He pulled the strings tight and slipped the purse around his neck, then sat holding the old Snitch and watching its wings ﬂutter feebly. At last, Hermione tapped on the door and tiptoed inside.**

**"Muffiato," she whispered, waving her hand in the direction of the stairs.**

Severus's eyes widened. "Miss Granger? How did you learn that spell?"

"I don't know it yet sir." She said confused.

"**Thought you didn't approve of that spell?" said Ron.**

"She shouldn't know it." He hissed quietly.

**"Times change," said Hermione. "Now, show us that Deluminator."**

**Ron obliged at once. Holding it up in front of him, he clicked it. The solitary lamp they had lit went out at once.**

**"The thing is," whispered Hermione through the dark, "we could have achieved that with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." There was a small click, and the ball of light from the lamp ﬂew back to the ceiling and illuminated them all once more.**

**"Still, it's cool," said Ron, a little defensively. "And from what they said, Dumbledore invented it himself!"**

"Indeed." Dumbledore smiled.

**"I know, but surely he wouldn't have singled you out in his will just to help us turn out the lights!"**

"True." Albus said quietly.

**"D'you think he knew the Ministry would conﬁscate his will and examine everything he'd left us?" asked Harry.**

**"Deﬁnitely," said Hermione. "He couldn't tell us in the will why he was leaving us these things, but that still doesn't explain . . . "**

**" . . . why he couldn't have given us a hint when he was alive?" asked Ron.**

**"Well, exactly," said Hermione, now ﬂicking through the The Tales of Beedle the Bard. "If these things are important enough to pass on right under the nose of the Ministry, you'd think he'd have let us know why . . . unless he thought it was obvious?"**

"I know why." Luna said.

"You do?" Hermione said, and everyone's eyes turned to Luna.

"Of course. The title of the book makes it clear." Luna smiled.

"What about it Luna?"

Dumbledore spoke up. "Miss Lovegood, perhaps we should let the book explain it in due time?"

"Alright sir." She said happily,

**"Thought wrong, then, didn't he?" said Ron. "I always said he was mental. **

"SORRY!" Ron stammer, shouted out,

Dumbledore chuckled, "its quite alright."

**Brilliant and everything, but cracked. Leaving Harry an old Snitch—what the hell was that about?"**

**"I've no idea," said Hermione. "When Scrimgeour made you take it, Harry, I was so sure that something was going to happen!"**

**"Yeah, well," said Harry, his pulse quickening as he raised the Snitch in his ﬁngers. "I wasn't going to try too hard in front of Scrimgeour, was I?"**

"Ah, I remembered." Harry said

"Of course you did." Cho fluttered her eyes at Harry.

Ginny made a very lovely hand gesture at the Chinese girl when her mother wasn't looking.

**"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.**

**"The Snitch I caught in my ﬁrst ever Quidditch match?" said Harry. "Don't you remember?"**

**Hermione looked simply bemused. Ron, however, gasped, pointing frantically from Harry to the Snitch and back again until he found his voice.**

**"That was the one you nearly swallowed!"**

**"Exactly," said Harry, and with his heart beating fast, he pressed his mouth to the Snitch.**

**It did not open**.

"What?!" Harry cried out.

**Frustration and bitter disappointment welled up inside him: He lowered the golden sphere, but then Hermione cried out.**

**"Writing! There's writing on it, quick, look!"**

"YES!"

**He nearly dropped the Snitch in surprise and excitement. Hermione was quite right. Engraved upon the smooth golden surface, where seconds before there had been nothing, were ﬁve words written in the thin, slanting handwriting that Harry recognized as Dumbledore's:**

**I open at the close.**

"What?" Everyone said, except Dumbledore, who paled at the words.

"I think I understand them," He said softly. "And I hope I am not right."

**He had barely read them when the words vanished again.**

**"'I open at the close . . . ' What's that supposed to mean?"**

**Hermione and Ron shook their heads, looking back. "I open at the close . . . at the close . . . I open at the close . . . "**

**But no matter how often they repeated the words, with many**

**different inﬂections, they were unable to wring any more meaningfrom them.**

"I dare say you will understand them later." Albus said softly.

**"And the sword," said Ron ﬁnally, when they had at last abandoned their attempts to divine meaning in the Snitch's inscription.**

**"Why did he want Harry to have the sword?"**

**"And why couldn't he just have told me?" Harry said quietly. "I was there it was right there on the wall of his office during all our talks last year! If he wanted me to have it, why didn't he just give it to me then? He felt as though he were sitting in an examination with a question he ought to have been able to answer in front of him, his brain slow and unresponsive. Was there something he had missed in the long talks with Dumbledore last year? Ought he to know what it all meant? Had Dumbledore expected him to understand?**

"I think I said that in my Will, not because I thought you could take it, but because i think you'd need to get ahold of it." Albus said.

**"And as for this book" said Hermione, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard . . . I've never even heard of them."**

**"You've never heard of The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" said Ron incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"**

**"No, I'm not." said Hermione in surprise. "Do you know them, then?"**

**"Well, of course I do!"**

**Harry looked up, diverted. The circumstance of Ron having read a book that Hermione had not was unprecedented. **

"Very true." A lot of people said at once.

"OI!" Ron shouted, "I read! Some things." He finished that last part in a whisper.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron, however, looked bemused by their surprise.

"**Oh come on! All the old kids' stories are supposed to be Beedle's, aren't they? 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune' . . . 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot' . . . 'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump' . . . "**

All of the Muggle born and raised, started to laugh at the last one.

**"Excuse me?" said Hermione, giggling. "What was that last one?"**

**"Come off it!" said Ron, looking in disbelief from Harry to Hermione. "You must've heard of Bubbitty Rabbitty— "**

**"Ron, you know full well Harry and I were brought up by Muggles!" said Hermione. "We didn't hear stories like that when we were little, we heard 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' and 'Cinderella'— "**

"Is that a sickness?" Malfoy asked.

Hannah burst out laughing, and when people gave her strange looks, she read.

**"What's that, an illness?" asked Ron.**

"Oh God, I think like Weasel/Ferret." They both said, but didn't hear each other.

**"So these are children's stories?" asked Hermione, bending again over the runes.**

**"Yeah," said Ron uncertainly, "I mean, that's just what you hear, you know, that all these old stories came from Beedle. I dunno what they're like in the original versions.**

**"But I wonder why Dumbledore thought I should read them?"**

"I know!" Luna sang

**Something creaked downstairs.**

**"Probably just Charlie, now Mum's asleep, sneaking off to regrow his hair," said Ron** **nervously.**

"THANK GOD!" Charlie called out dramatically.

Molly sighed.

**"All the same, we should get to bed," whispered Hermione. "It wouldn't do to oversleep tomorrow.'**

**"No," agreed Ron. "A brutal triple murder by the bridegroom's mother might put a bit of a damper of the wedding. I'll get the lights."**

"Lovely Ron." Bill laughed

**And he clicked the Deluminator once more as Hermione left the room.**

Hannah stood up with the book and said "Chapter is finished."

Albus stood up then, and announced that everyone had better go off to bed, for it was nearly cerfew.

Harry didn't sleep easy that night.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was in that strange hall he had been dreaming off all school year. As soon as he got to the door though, Ron woke him up, telling him to get his scrawny arse out off bed.

Drowsily, he yawned, then got dressed, and headed down for another day of reading his life.


	8. The Wedding

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand down to the great Hall, and after everyone ate their breakfast, Dumbledore stood up and said "Who would like to read the next chapter? It's called 'The Wedding."

"I will." Molly said with a small smile. "I'd love to read my son's wedding."

Dumbledore floated the book over to the woman, and then began to read.

**Three o'clock on the following afternoon found Harry, Ron, Fred, and** **George standing outside the great white marquee in the orchard,** **awaiting the arrival of the wedding guests.**

"How do you think they disguised him?" Hannah asked.

"Probably as a red head." Fred said.

**Harry had taken a large dose of Polyjuice Potion and was now the** **double of a redheaded Muggle boy from the local village, Ottery St. Catchpole,**

"Yay, I was right." Fred cheered halfheartedly, as he still had long blonde girl hair, and the dress.

**from whom Fred had stolen hairs using a Summoning Charm. The plan was to** **introduce Harry as "Cousin Barny" and trust to the great number of Weasley** **relatives to camouflage him.**

"Very true." Arthur laughed.

"Well, you can never have too many Weasleys." Tonks said brightly.

"Already too much." Draco grumbled.

**All four of them were clutching seating plans, so that they could help show** **people to the right seats. A host of white-robed waiters had arrived an hour** **earlier, along with a golden-jacketed band, and all of these wizards were currently** **sitting a short distance away under a tree. Harry could see a blue haze** **of pipe smoke issuing from the spot. Behind Harry, the entrance to the marquee** **revealed rows and rows of fragile golden hairs set on either side of a long** **purple carpet.**

"Oh I love purple." Ginny said with a small smile.

Harry pulled out his wand, and made a small rose appear; he turned it purple, then put it behind her left ear.

She smiled, and hugged him tight, both of them missed Sirius and Remus give each other a look. James had done the exact same thing with Lily, except with the color blue.

**The supporting poles are entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and** **George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point** **where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies** **and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow. **

"Zat zounds wonderful." Fleur said in awe.

**Harry was** **rather uncomfortable. The Muggle boy whose appearance he was affecting was** **slightly fatter than him, **

"Harry-" Fred said.

"You're a scrawny Git." George continued.

"Everyone is bigger than you!" They said together.

A small second girl year stood up, walked over to Harry, and said, "Hey, you're smaller than me too." Then sat down, as everyone who heard laughed.

**and his dress robes felt hot and tight in the full glare** **of a summer's day.**

Many people rolled their eyes.

"Why didn't you just expand the clothes?" Lavender said.

"Huh?" Harry said confused.

"It's called magic Harry." Alicia said with a smile.

"Oh. Right." He chuckled.

"**When I get married," said Fred, tugging at the collar of his own robes, "I** **won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like,** **and I'll put a full Body Bind Curse on Mum until it's all over."**

"FREDRICK WEASLEY!" Molly roared. "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

He whimpered "Yes Mum." And hid behind Luna and Ginny.

"**She wasn't too bad this morning, considering," said George. "Cried a bit** **about Percy not being here, **

"Perce, you'd miss my own wedding?" Bill said, sounding hurt.

Percy looked shocked at this, and stammered out. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I swear I'll come to your real one."

Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur all grinned at him, while the others just smiled slightly.

**but who wants him? Oh blimey, brace yourselves—** **here they come, look."**

**Brightly colored figures were appearing, one by one, out of nowhere at the** **distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes a procession had formed, which** **began to snake its way up through the garden toward the marquee. Exotic** **flowers and bewitched birds fluttered on the witches' hats, while precious gems** **glittered from many of the wizards' cravats; a hum of excited chatter grew louder** **and louder, drowning the sound of the bees as the crowd approached the tent.**

"Ees zer a way too geet rid of ze bee's" Fleur asked. "My maman ees allergic." She explained.

"Oh dear." Molly said. "Yes, of course, I'll put a repellant

"**Excellent, I think I see a few veela cousins," said George, craning his neck** **for a better look. "They'll need help understanding our English customs, I'll** **look after them . . . . "**

"Wouldn't that be kind of gross?" Dennis asked. "They'll soon be related."

"In the Wizarding world, incest happens a lot, but with George, its not that weird, because they aren't related by blood." Tonks told the boy.

"**Not so fast, Your Holeyness," said Fred, **

"OI!" George complained.

**and darting past the gaggle of** **middle-aged witches heading the procession, he said, "Here—permettez-moi to** **assiter vous," to a pair of pretty French girls, who giggled and allowed him to** **escort them inside. **

"Zou speak French?" Fleur asked.

"Not yet, I guess I should learn seeing as I speak it in two years." He laughed as Fleur rolled her eyes good-naturedly

**George was left to deal with the middle-aged witches **

"I hate you Gred." George huffed, but couldn't keep a straight face, and burst out laughing.

**and** **Ron took charge of Mr. Weasley's old Ministry colleague Perkins,**

"Oh I like him." Arthur mused.

**while a rather** **deaf old couple fell to Harry's lot.**

"Thanks guys." Harry said sarcastically.

"**Wotcher," said a familiar voice as he came out of the marquee again and** **found Tonks and Lupin at the front of the queue. She had turned blonde for the** **occasion.**

"Eugh. I hate blonde." Tonks huffed.

"Then why did you change it in the book?" Harry asked her.

"I must have been trying to look respectable or something." She shrugged.

"**Arthur told us you were the one with the curly hair. Sorry about last** **night," she added in a whisper as Harry led them up the aisle. "The Ministry's** **being very anti-werewolf at the moment and we thought our presence might** **not do you any favors."**

"That's terrible!" Most of the students yelled out.

"**It's fine, I understand." said Harry, speaking more to Lupin than Tonks.**

"Thanks Harry." Tonks said in a slightly annoyed tone.

**Lupin gave him a swift smile, but as they turned away, Harry saw Lupin's face** **fall again into lines of misery. **

"What?" Tonks said, hurt.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand either." Remus said

**He did not understand it, but there was no time** **to dwell on the matter: Hagrid was causing a certain amount of disruption.**

**Having misunderstood Fred's directions he had sat himself, not upon the magically** **enlarged and reinforced seat set-aside for him in the back row, but on five** **seats that now resembled a large pile of golden matchsticks.**

Hagrid looked sheepish.

**While Mr. Weasley repaired the damage and Hagrid shouted apologies to** **anybody who would listen, Harry hurried back to the entrance to find Ron** **face-to-face with a most eccentric-looking wizard.**

**Slightly cross-eyed, with shoulder-length white hair the texture of candy floss, he** **wore a cap whose tassel dangled in front of his nose and robes of an eye-wateringshade of egg-yolk yellow.**

"Daddy!" Luna said with a big smile on her face.

"How do you know Luna?" Neville asked.

"I know him anywhere."

**An odd symbol, rather like a triangular eye, glistened from a golden chain around** **his neck.**

"**Xenophilius Lovegood," **

"That is an amazing first name." Daphne said, ignoring the confused glare of her fellow Slytherin's.

**he said, extending a hand to Harry, "my daughter** **and I live just over the hill, so kind of the good Weasleys to invite us. but I** **think you know my Luna?" he added to Ron.**

"**Yes," said Ron. "Isn't she with you?"**

"**She lingered in that charming little garden to say hello to the gnomes,** **such a glorious infestation! How few wizards realize just how much we can** **learn from the wise little gnomes—or, to give them their correct name, the** **Gernumbli gardensi."**

"What?" was chorused throughout the hall.

"**Ours do know a lot of excellent swear words," said Ron, "but I think Fred** **and George taught them those."**

Percy got very red in the face, and looked away, this didn't go unnoticed by the twins.

"Percy you didn't!" Fred called amazed.

"Oh, I think he did." George grinned.

"WE LOVE YOU BROTHER!" They said together.

Molly tried to glare at the three of them, but she couldn't. She was too happy to see her family together again to really care.

**He led a party of warlocks into the marquee as Luna rushed up.**

"**Hello, Harry!" she said.**

"**Er—my name's Barny," said Harry, flummoxed.**

"First of, I thought it was Barry, and second, how did Luna know?" Hermione said.

"**Oh, have you changed that too?" she asked brightly.**

"**How did you know—?"**

"**Oh, just your expression," she said.**

"Wow." A few people said.

**Like her father, Luna was wearing bright yellow robes, which she had accessorized** **with a large sunflower in her hair. Once you got over the brightness** **of it all, the general effect was quite pleasant. **

"Thank you Harry!" She said brightly

**At least there were no radishes** **dangling from her ears.**

She touched the radishes that were in her ears right now, and she actually looked a bit hurt.

"Oh no Luna." Harry said. "I love them, they just wouldn't go good with a yellow outfit." He quickly said, and that made her smile again.

**Xenophilius, who was deep in conversation with an acquaintance, had missed** **the exchange between Luna and Harry. Bidding the wizards farewell, he turned** **to his daughter, who held up her finger and said, "Daddy, look—one of the** **gnomes actually hit me!"**

"Oh no." Molly said, "They aren't very clean

"**How wonderful! Gnome saliva is enormously beneficial!" said Mr. Lovegood,** **seizing Luna's outstretched finger and examining the bleeding puncture** **marks. "Luna, my love, if you should feel any burgeoning talent today—** **perhaps an unexpected urge to sing opera or to declaim in Mermish—do not** **repress it! You may have been gifted by the Gernumblies!"**

"Oh dear lord." Draco laughed. "He's as much of a nut as she is!" He said, and immediately shut up when he noticed every Gryffindor had a wand pointed at him.

**Ron, passing them in the opposite direction, let out a loud snort.**

"**Ron can laugh," said Luna serenely as Harry led her and Xenophilius toward** **their seats, "but my father has done a lot of research on Gernumbli magic."**

"**Really?" said Harry, who had long since decided not to challenge Luna or** **her father's peculiar views. "Are you sure you don't want to put anything on** **that bite, though?"**

"That's sweet." Astoria said, then added "WHAT?" To all of the Slytherin's glaring at her.

"If you're so cozy with _them_ why don't you go sit with them." Pansy said coldly.

She thought about it for a minute, then got up and stormed over to the very surprised Gryffendor table, with Daphne behind her, and sat down next to Angelina.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not at all." Angelina smiled.

"**Oh, it's fine," said Luna, sucking her finger in a dreamy fashion and looking** **Harry up and down. "You look smart. I told Daddy most people would probably** **wear dress robes, but he believes you ought to wear sun colors to a wedding,** **for luck, you know."**

"Well, zan zank you." Fleur smiled.

**As she drifted off after her father, Ron reappeared with an elderly witch** **clutching her arm. Her beaky nose, red-trimmed eyes, and feathery pink hat** **gave her the look of a bad-tempered flamingo.**

"NO!" The Weasley children groaned.

" **. . . and you hair's much too long, Ronald, for a moment I thought you were** **Ginevra. Merlin's beard, what is Xenophilius Lovegood wearing? He looks like** **an omelet.**

"I like omelets." Luna said.

"**And who are you?" she barked at Harry.**

"**Oh yeah, Auntie Muriel, this is our cousin Barny."**

"**Another Weasley? You breed like gnomes. Isn't Harry Potter here? I was** **hoping to meet him. I thought he was a friend of yours, Ronald, or have you** **merely been boasting?"**

"**No—he couldn't come—"**

"**Hmm. Made an excuse, did he? Not as gormless as he looks in press** **photographs, **

"OI!" Harry shouted, very annoyed already at the woman.

**then. I've just been instructing the bride on how best to wear my** **tiara." she shouted at Harry. "Goblin-made, you know, and been in my family** **for centuries. She's a good-looking girl, but still—French. **

Fleur looked out right outraged.

**Well, well, find me a** **good seat, Ronald, I am a hundred and seven and I ought not to be on my feet** **too long."**

"But Dumbledore is like a thousand! He's still around!" Collin said loudly, then blushed deeply as he realized how loud he talked.

"I am not quite a thousand Mr. Creevey." Dumbledore said fondly.

**Ron gave Harry a meaningful look as he passed and did not reappear for** **some time. When next they met at the entrance, Harry had shown a dozen** **more people to their places. The marquee was nearly full now, and for the first** **time there was no queue outside.**

"**Nightmare, Muriel is," said Ron, mopping his forehead on his sleeve. "She** **used to come for Christmas every year, then, thank God, she took offense because** **Fred and George set off a Dungbomb under her chair at dinner.**

Molly tried, she really did, but she couldn't stop the large grin creeping on to her face.

**Dad always says she'll have written them out of her will—like they care, they're** **going to end up richer than anyone in the family, rate they're going . . . . Wow," headded, blinking rather rapidly as Hermione came hurrying toward them. "You look** **great!"**

Ron blushed,

Hermione blushed.

"**Always the tone of surprise," said Hermione, though she smiled. She was** **wearing a floaty, lilac colored dress with matching high heels; her hair was** **sleek and shiny. **

"Guess you clean up nice." Cho said, in a rude tone.

Ron glared at her

**"Your Great—Aunt Muriel doesn't agree, I just met her upstairs** **while she was giving Fleur the tiara. She says, 'Oh dear, is this the** **Muggle-born?' and then, 'Bad posture and skinny ankles."' **

"**Don't take it personally, she's rude to everyone," said Ron.**

"**Talking about Muriel?" inquired George, reemerging from the marquee** **with Fred. "Yeah, she' just told me my ears are lopsided.**

"Well, aren't they?" Fred grinned.

"Shut up." George laughed.

**Old bat. I wish old** **Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings."**

"Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died the next day?"

"**Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?"** **asked Hermione.**

"**Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," conceded George.**

"**But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party." said Fred.** "**He used to down an entire bottle of firewhisky, then run onto the dance floor,** **hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his—"**

"OH MY GOD." Nearly every girl screeched, as nearly every boy roared with laughter.

"**Yes, he sounds a real charmer," said Hermione, while Harry roared with** **laughter.**

"**Never married, for some reason," said Ron.**

"Wonder why." Hermione said.

"**You amaze me," said Hermione.**

**They were all laughing so much that none of them noticed the latecomer,** **a dark-haired young man with a large, curved nose and thick black eyebrows,** **until he held out his invitation to Ron and said, with his eyes on Hermione,**

"**You look vunderful."**

"**Viktor!" she shrieked, and dropped her small beaded bag, which made a** **loud thump quite disproportionate with its size.**

Flitwick understood the thump, and grinned.

**As she scrambled, blushing, to** **pick it up, she said, "I didn't know you were—goodness—it's lovely to see—how** **are you again?"**

**Ron's ears had turned bright red again. After glancing at Krum's invitation** **as if he did not believe a word of it, he said, much too loudly, "How come you're** **here?"**

"Green isn't a nice color on you Ron." Hannah laughed

"I'm not wearing green…"

"**Fleur invited me," said Krum, eyebrows raised.**

**Harry, who had no grudge against Krum, shook hands; then, feeling that it** **would be prudent to remove Krum from Ron's vicinity, offered to show him his** **seat.**

"**You friend is not pleased to see me," said Krum as he entered the now** **packed marquee. "Or is he a relative?" he added with a glance at Harry's red** **curly hair.**

A few people chuckled.

"**Cousin," Harry muttered, but Krum was not really listening. His appearance** **was causing a stir, particularly amongst the veela cousins: He was, after** **all, a famous Quidditch player.**

**While people were still craning their necks to get a good look at him, Ron,** **Hermione, Fred, and George came hurrying down the aisle.**

"**Time to sit down, " Fred told Harry, "or we're going to get run over by the** **bride."**

Fleur grinned at Fred.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats in the second row behind Fred** **and George. Hermione looked rather pink and Ron's ears were still scarlet.**

**After a few moments he muttered to Harry, "Did you see he's grown a stupid** **little beard?"**

"Someone's jealous." A third year Hufflepuff girl sang.

"Who?" Hermione said, confused again.

Needless to say, many people groaned.

**Harry gave a noncommittal grunt.**

**A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, the general murmuring** **broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley** **strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives: Mrs. Weasley was wearing** **a brand-new set of amethyst-colored robes with a matching hat.** **A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both** **wearing dress robes, with large white roses in their buttonholes; Fred wolf whistled** **and there was an outbreak of giggling from the veela cousins. Then** **the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons.**

"**Ooooh!" said Hermione, swiveling around in her seat to look at the entrance.**

**A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as** **Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur** **Delacour bouncing and beaming. Fleur was wearing a very simple white** **dresses and seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. While her radiance** **usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everyone it** **fell upon. **

Fleur got a dreamy expression on her face, she was really happy to be able to hear about her wedding, as vain as it was, she liked that people thought that she was beautiful on her wedding day.

**Ginny and Gabrielle, both wearing golden dresses, looked even prettier** **than usual, and once Fleur had reached him, Bill did not look as though he had** **ever met Fenrir Greyback.**

Bill grimaced at the reminder, while Remus paled.

Greyback being a wolf at the time or not, Bill was lucky to be alive.

"**Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice, and with a slight** **shock, Harry saw the same small, tufty-haired wizard who had presided at** **Dumbledore's funeral, now standing in front of bill and Fleur. "We are gathered** **here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls . . . "**

"**Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," said auntie Muriel in a rather** **carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut."**

Ginny rolled her eyes.

**Ginny glanced around, grinning, winked at Harry, and then quickly faced the** **front again. Harry's mind wandered a long way from the marquee, back to** **afternoons spent alone with Ginny in lonely parts of the school grounds. They** **seemed so long ago; they had always seemed too good to be true, as though he** **had been stealing shining hours from a normal person's life, a person without** **a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. . . .**

"You have some depressing thoughts Harry.," Luna said.

"**Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle. . . . ?"** **In the front row, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour were both sobbing** **quietly into scraps of lace. Trumpet like sounds from the back of the marquee** **told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth sized** **handkerchiefs.**

**Hermione turned and beamed at Harry; her eyes too were full of** **tears.**

"Why do girls, and Hagrids cry at weddings?" Ron said.

Hermione slapped him in the back of the head. "Their sweet, now hush."

"Yes _mum."_

" **. . . then I declare you bonded for life."**

**The tufty-haired wizard waved his wand high over the heads of Bill and** **Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now** **entwined figures. **

Everyone in the hall clapped politely,

**As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons** **overhead burst: Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated** **out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tuft-haired wizard. "If you would please** **stand up!"**

**They all did so, Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again.**

**The seats on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the** **canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy** **supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and** **surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of** **the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs groped themselves** **around small white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth** **around it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.**

"**Smooth," said Ron approvingly as the waiters popped up on all sides, some** **bearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and firewhisky, other tottering** **piles of tarts and sandwiches.**

"Better not touch the firewhisky Ronald." Molly interrupted herself.

"Mum, im of age then, remember?"

"No excuse." She mumbled, turning red.

"**We should go and congratulate them!" said Hermione, standing on tiptoe to** **see the place where bill and Fleur had vanished amid a crowd of well-wishers.**

"**We'll have time later," shrugged Ron, snatching three butterbeers from a** **passing tray and handing one to Harry. "Hermione, cop hold, let's grab a table.**

" **. . . Not there! Nowhere near Muriel—"**

"Yes! Nowhere near her!" Charlie said loudly.

**Ron led the way across the empty dance floor, glancing left and right as** **he went: Harry felt sure that he was keeping an eye out for Krum. By the** **time they had reached the other side of the Marquee, most of the tables were** **occupied: The emptiest was the one where Luna sat alone.**

"**All right if we join you?" asked Ron.**

"**Oh yes," she said happily. "Daddy's just gone to give Bill and Fleur our** **present."**

"**What is it, a lifetime's supply of Gurdyroots?" asked Ron.**

Luna lit up with a huge smile. "That would be a wonderful gift to give them! I wonder if Daddy and I could collect them all in time! Thanks for the suggestion Ron!" She ended happily.

Ron, who was used to Luna by now, smiled back at her. "Anytime Luna."

**Hermione aimed a kick at him under the table, but caught Harry instead.**

**Eyes watering in pain, Harry lost track of the conversation for a few moments.**

"Oops." Hermione said weakly.

**The band had begun to play. Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor first, to** **great applause; after a while, Mr. Weasley led Madame Delacour onto the floor,** **followed by Mrs. Weasley and Fleur's father.**

"**I like this song," said Luna, swaying in time to the waltz like tune, and** **a few seconds later she stood up and glided onto the dance floor, where she** **revolved on the spot, quit alone, eyes closed and waving her arms.**

"**She's great, isn't she?" said Ron admiringly. "Always good value."**

"Thanks Ron!" She grinned, and hugged the now very red Weasley.

Neither of them noticed the jealous expressions on Hermione and Nevile.

**But the smile vanished from his face at once: Viktor Krum had dropped** **into Luna's vacant seat. Hermione looked pleasurably flustered, but this time** **Krum had not come to compliment her. With a scowl on his face he said, "Who** **is that man in the yellow?"**

"**That's Xenophilius Lovegood, he's the father of a friend of ours," said Ron.** **His pugnacious tone indicated that they were not about to laugh at Xenophilius,** **despite the clear provocation. "Come and dance," he added abruptly to Hermione.**

"Trying to avoid another Yule Ball incident?" Fred nudged Ron.

"Oh shut up."

**She looked taken aback, but pleased too, and got up. They vanished together** **into the growing throng on the dance floor.**

"**Ah, they are together now?" asked Krum, momentarily distracted.**

"**Er—sort of," said Harry.**

"**Who are you?" Krum asked.**

"**Barny Weasley."**

**They shook hands.**

"**You, Barny—you know this man Lovegood vell?"**

"**No, I only met him today. Why?"**

**Krum glowered over the top of his drink, watching Xenophilius, who was** **chatting to several warlocks on the other side of the dance floor.**

"**Because," said Krum, "if he was not a guest of Fleur's, I would duel him** **here and now, for vearing that filthy sign upon his chest."**

"What?" Was chorused.

"**Sign?" said Harry, looking at Xenophilius too. The strange triangular eye** **was gleaming on his chest. "Why? What's wrong with it?"**

"**Grindelvald. That is Grindelvald's sign.**

"No its not." Luna said simply.

"**Grindelwald . . . the Dark wizard Dumbledore defeated?"**

"**Exactly."**

Dumbledore grimaced at the mention of the man he used to love.

**Krum's jaw muscles worked as if he were chewing, then he says, "Grindelvald** **killed many people my grandfather, for instance. Of course, he vos never** **poverful in this country, they said he feared Dumbledore—and rightly, seeing** **how he vos finished. But this"—he pointed a finger a Xenophilius—"this is his** **symbol, recognized it at vunce: Grindelvald carved it into a vall at Durmstrang** **ver he vos a pupil there. Some idiots copied it into their books and clothes,** **thinking to shock, make themselves impressive—until those of us who had lost** **family members to Grindelvald taught them better."**

"Just because he puts up the sign, doesn't mean its his." Luna said simply.

"Indeed, ten points to Ravenclaw." McGonagall said.

**Krum cracked his knuckles menacingly and glowered at Xenophilius. Harry** **felt perplexed. It seemed incredibly unlikely that Luna's father was a supporter** **of the Dark Arts, and nobody else in the tent seemed to have recognized the** **triangular, rune like shape.**

"**Are you—er—quite sure it's Grindelwald's—?"**

"**I am not mistaken," said Krum coldly. "I valked past that sign for several** **years, I know it vell."**

"**Well, there's a chance," said Harry, "that Xenophilius doesn't actually know** **what the symbol means. The Lovegoods are quite . . . unusual. He could easily** **have picked it up somewhere and think it's a cross section of the head of a** **Crumple-Horned Snorkack or something."**

"That's very possible." Luna said. "They look very similar."

"**The cross section of a vot?"**

"**Well, I don't know what they are, but apparently he and his daughter go** **on holiday looking for them. . . . "**

**Harry felt he was doing a bad job explaining Luna and her father.**

"You're doing a very good job Harry." Luna smiled.

"**That's her," he said, pointing at Luna, who was still dancing alone, waving** **her arms around her head like someone attempting to beat off midges.**

"**Vy is she doing that?" asked Krum.**

"**Probably trying to get rid of a Wrackspurt," said Harry, who recognized the** **symptoms.**

Luna grinned, and hugged Harry, just as tight as she hugged Ron. "You pay attention to me!" She cheered.

"Of course I do Luna, you're my friend." He smiled.

"You, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Hermione are the best friends I could ever ask for." She grinned.

Said people smiled back at her.

**Krum did not seem to know whether or not Harry was making fun of him.** **He drew his wand from inside his robes and tapped it menacingly on his thigh;** **sparks flew out of the end.**

"Very scary." Fred laughed

"**Gregorovitch!" said Harry loudly, and Krum started, but Harry was too** **excited to care; the memory came back to him at the sight of Krum's wand:** **Ollivander taking it and examining it carefully before the Triwizard Tournament.**

"I remembered in the book!" Harry grinned.

"Shut up." Ron said, with a smirk.

"Nope." He said, then shut up.

"**Vot about him?" asked Krum suspiciously.**

"**He's a wand maker!"**

"**I know that," said Krum.**

"**He made your wand! That's why I thought—Quidditch—"**

**Krum was looking more and more suspicious.**

"**How do you know Gregorovitch made my vand?"**

"**I . . . I read it somewhere, I think," said Harry. "In a—a fan magazine," he** **improvised wildly and Krum looked mollified.**

"Now, Harry looks like a crazy fan." Alicia laughed.

"**I had not realized I ever discussed my vand with fans," he said.**

"**So . . . er . . . where is Gregorovitch these days?"**

"Nice subject change." Kinsley snorted.

**Krum looked puzzled.**

"**He retired several years ago. I vos one of the last to purchase a Gregorovitch** **vand. They are the best—although I know, of course, that you Britons** **set much store by Ollivander."**

**Harry did not answer. He pretended to watch the dancers, like Krum, but** **he was thinking hard. So Voldemort was looking for a celebrated wandmaker,** **and Harry did not have to search far for a reason: It was surely because of** **what Harry's wand had done on the night that Voldemort had pursued him** **across the skies. The holly and phoenix feather had conquered the borrowed** **wand, something that Ollivander had not anticipated or understood. Would** **Gregorovitch know better? Was he truly more skilled than Ollivander, did he** **know secrets of wands that Ollivander did not?**

"Maybe." Sprout shrugged.

"**This girl is very nice-looking," Krum said, recalling Harry to his surroundings.** **Krum was pointing at Ginny, who had just joined Luna. "She is also a** **relative of yours?"**

Ginny's eyes widened, and the twins laughed.

"So," George said.

"You have Harry, boy-who-lived Potter," Fred said.

"And now you have Victor famous-quiddich-player Krum?" George continued.

"Damn sis!" They finished together.

"**Yeah," said Harry, suddenly irritated, "and she's seeing someone. Jealous** **type. Big bloke. You wouldn't want to cross him."**

Ginny grinned, and said "Harry, are you the jealous type."

"Maybe." He blushed.

An orb appeared.

_Yes, yes he is._

Every person in the hall laughed at Harry's expression. Even Snape chuckled a bit

**Krum grunted.**

"**Vot," he said, draining his goblet and getting to his feet again, "is the** **point of being an international Quidditch player if all the good-looking girls** **are taken?"**

"To play Quidditch?" Draco rolled his eyed.

**And he strode off, leaving Harry to take a sandwich from a passing waiter** **and make his way around the edge of the crowded dance floor. He wanted to** **find Ron, to tell him about Gregorovitch, but he was dancing with Hermione** **out in the middle of the floor. Harry leaned up against one of the golden pillars** **and watched Ginny, who was now dancing with Fred and George's friend Lee** **Jordan, trying not to feel resentful about the promise he had given Ron.**

Lee smiled sheepishly at Harry.

**He had never been to a wedding before, so he could not judge how Wizarding** **celebrations differed from Muggle ones, though he was pretty sure that the** **latter would not involve a wedding cake topped with two model phoenixes that** **took flight when the cake was cut, or bottles of champagne that floated** **unsupported through the crowd. As the evening drew in, and moths began** **to swoop under the canopy, now lit with floating golden lanterns, the revelry** **became more and more uncontained.**

"Magic weddings sound so cool!" Collin shouted.

"They really are." Molly said, hugging her husband, then continuing with the book.

**Fred and George had long since disappeared into the darkness with a pair of** **Fleur's cousins; Charlie, Hagrid, and a squat wizard in a purple porkpie hat were** **singing 'Odo the Hero" in a corner.**

Charlie blushed.

**Wandering through the crowd so as to escape a drunken uncle of Ron's** **who seemed unsure whether or not Harry was his son, Harry spotted an old** **wizard sitting alone at a table. His cloud of white hair made him look rather** **likes an aged dandelion clock as was topped by a moth-eaten fez. He was vaguely** **familiar: Racking his brains, Harry suddenly realized that this was Elphias** **Doge, the member of the Order of the Phoenix and the writer of Dumbledore'** **obituary.**

Dumbledore smiled at that mention of Doge.

**Harry approached him.**

"**May I sit down?"**

"**Of course, of course," said Doge; he had a rather high-pitched, wheezy** **voice.**

**Harry leaned in.**

"**Mr. Doge, I'm Harry Potter."**

"Don't give away your position boy!" Moody growled.

**Doge gasped.**

"**My dear boy! Arthur told me you were here, disguised. . . . I am so glad, so** **honored!"**

**In a flutter a nervous pleasure Doge poured Harry a goblet of champagne.**

"**I've thought o writing to you," he whispered, "after Dumbledore . . . the** **shock . . . and for you, I am sure . . . "**

**Doge's tiny eyes filled with sudden tears.**

"**I saw the obituary you wrote for the Daily Prophet," said Harry. "I didn't** **realize you knew Professor Dumbledore so well."**

"**As well as anyone," said Doge, dabbing his eyes with a napkin. "Certainly** **I knew him longest, if you don't count Aberforth—and somehow, people never** **do seem to count Aberforth."**

"**Speaking of the Daily Prophet . . . I don't know whether you saw, Mr. Doge—?"**

"**Oh, please call me Elphias, dear boy."**

"**Elphias, I don't know whether you saw the interview Rita Skeeter gave about** **Dumbledore?"**

**Doge's face flooded with angry color.**

"As it should!" Padma Patil defended Dumbledore.

"**Oh yes, Harry, I saw it. That woman, or vulture might be a more accurate** **term, **

"More like beetle." Hermione glared.

**positively pestered me to talk to her. I am ashamed to say that I became** **rather rude, called her an interfering trout, which resulted, as you may have** **seen, in aspersions cast upon my sanity."**

"**Well, in that interview." Harry went on, "Rita Skeeter hinted that Professor** **Dumbledore was involved in the Dark Arts when he was young."**

"**Don't believe a word of it!" said Dodge at once. "Not a word, Harry! Let** **nothing tarnish your memories of Albus Dumbledore!"**

Said man smiled sadly.

**Harry looked into Doge's earnest, pained face and felt, not reassured, but** **frustrated. Did Doge really think it was that easy, that Harry could simply** **choose not to believe? Didn't Doge understand Harry's need to be sure, to know** **everything?**

**Perhaps Doge suspected Harry's feelings, for he looked concerned and hurried** **on, "Harry, Rita Skeeter is a dreadful—"**

**But he was interrupted by a shrill cackle.**

"NO!" Every single Weasley shouted.

"What?" Most asked.

"Its her! Muriel!" Bill grimanced.

"She's going to make everything worse." Charlie said.

"**Rita Skeeter? Oh, I love her, always read her!"**

"'course." Parvati huffed.

**Harry and Doge looked up to see Auntie Muriel standing there, the plumes** **dancing on her hat, a goblet of champagne in her hand. "She's written a book** **about Dumbledore, you know!"**

"**Hello, Muriel," said Doge. "Yes, we were just discussing—"**

"**You there! Give me your chair, I'm a hundred a seven!"**

**Another redheaded Weasley cousin jumped off his seat, looking alarmed,** **and Auntie Muriel swung around it with surprising strength and plopped herself** **down upon it between Doge and Harry.**

"Who invited her to sit?" Ron snapped at the book.

"Man, you must really hate her." Harry commented.

"You will too in a minute, just wait."

"**Hello again, Barry, or whatever your name is,"she said to Harry. **

"How many times are you going to change your name?" Daphne laughed. "Barney, Barry, Harry, hey the last to rhyme!" She laughed again.

**"Now,** **what were you saying about Rita Skeeter, Elphias? You know, she's written a** **biography of Dumbledore? I can't wait to read it, I must remember to place an** **order at Flourish and Blotts!"**

**Doge looked stiff and solemn at this, but Auntie Muriel drained her goblet** **and clicked her bony fingers at a passing waiter for a replacement. She took** **another large gulp of champagne, belched, **

"Lovely." Hermione said, looking repulsed.

**and then said, "There's no need to** **look like a pair of stuffed frogs! Before he came so respected and respectable** **and all that tosh, there were some mighty funny rumors about Albus!"**

"**Ill—informed sniping," said Doge, turning radish-colored again.**

"**You would say that, Elphias," cackled Auntie Muriel. "I noticed how you** **skated over the sticky patches in that obituary of yours!"**

"**I'm sorry you think so," said Doge, more coldly still. "I assure you I was** **writing from the heart."**

"**Oh, we all know you worshipped Dumbledore; I daresay you'll still think** **he was a saint even if it does turn out that he did away with his Squib sister!"**

"Arianna was not a squib." Dumbledore whispered, his eyes full of angry tears.

"**Muriel!" exclaimed Doge.**

**A chill that had nothing to do with the iced champagne was stealing through** **Harry's chest.**

"**What do you mean?" he asked Muriel. "Who said his sister was a Squib? I** **thought she was ill?"**

"She was." He grimaced.

"**Thought wrong, then, didn't you, Barry!" said Auntie Muriel, looking** **delighted at the effect she had produced. "Anyway, how could you expect to** **know anything about it! It all happened years and years before you were even** **thought of, my dear, and the truth is that those of us who were alive then never** **knew what really happened. That's why I can't wait to find out what Skeeter's** **un-earthed! Dumbledore kept that sister of his quiet for a long time!"**

"**Untrue!" wheezed Doge, "Absolutely untrue!"**

"**He never told me his sister was a Squib," said Harry, without thinking, still** **cold inside.**

"That's because she's not." He spat quietly. The teachers who heard looked at him sympathetically.

"**And why on earth would he tell you?" screeched Muriel, swaying a little in** **her seat as she attempted to focus upon Harry.**

"**The reason Albus never spoke about Ariana," began Elphias in a voice stiff** **with emotion, "is, I should have thought, quite clear. He was so devastated by** **her death—"**

"As I was, and still am."

"**Why did nobody ever see her, Elphias?" squawked Muriel, "Why did half of** **us never even know she existed, until they carried the coffin out of the house** **and held a funeral for her? Where was saintly Albus while Ariana was locked** **in the cellar? Off being brilliant at Hogwarts, and never mind what was going** **on in his own house!"**

"Attention." Dumbledore said. "My sister Ariana, as not a squib, and was not locked away. She was very Ill because of something that happened to her at a young age."

He sat down, not explaining.

"**What d'you mean, locked in the cellar?" asked Harry. "What is this?"**

**Doge looked wretched. Auntie Muriel cackled again and answered Harry.**

"**Dumbledore's mother was a terrifying woman, simply terrifying. Muggleborn,** **though I heard she pretended otherwise—"**

"**She never pretended anything of the sort! Kendra was a fine woman,"** **whispered Doge miserably, but Auntie Muriel ignored him.**

"—**proud and very domineering, the sort of witch who would have been mortified** **to produce a Squib—"**

"**Ariana was not a Squib!" wheezed Doge.**

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"**So you say, Elphias, but explain, then, why she never attended Hogwarts!"** **said Auntie Muriel. She turned back to Harry. "In our day, Squibs were often** **hushed up, thought to take it to the extreme of actually imprisoning a little girl** **in the house and pretending she didn't exist—–"**

"**I tell you, that's not what happened!" said Doge, but Auntie Muriel steamrollered** **on, still addressing Harry.**

"**Squibs were usually shipped off to Muggle schools and encouraged to integrate** **into the Muggle community . . . much kinder than trying to find them** **a place in the Wizarding world, where they must always be second class, but** **naturally Kendra Dumbledore wouldn't have dreamed of letting her daughter** **go to a Muggle school—–"**

"**Ariana was delicate!" said Doge desperately. "Her health was always too** **poor to permit her—"**

"—**to permit her to leave the house?" cackled Muriel. "And yet she was** **never taken to St. Mungo's and no Healer was ever summoned to see her!"**

This time Pomfrey interrupted. "I disagree, Kendra was a licenced healer herself."

"**Really, Muriel, how can you possibly know whether—"**

"**For your information, Elphias, my cousin Lancelot was a Healer at St.** **Mungo's at the time, and he told my family in strictest confidence that Ariana** **had never been seen there. All most suspicious, Lancelot thought!"**

"That's because she wasn't a mungo's healer!"

**Doge looked to be on the verge of tears. Auntie Muriel, who seemed to** **be enjoying herself hugely, snapped her fingers for more champagne. Numbly** **Harry thought of how the Dursleys had once shut him up, locked him away,** **and kept him out of sight, all for the crime of being a wizard. Had Dumbledore's** **sister suffered the same fate in reverse: imprisoned for her lack of magic? Had** **Dumbledore truly left her to her fate while he went off to Hogwarts to prove** **himself brilliant and talented?**

"**Now, if Kendra hadn't died first," Muriel resumed, "I'd have said that it** **was she who finished off Ariana—"**

"**How can you, Muriel!" groaned Doge. "A mother killing her own daughter?** **Think what you're saying!"**

Harry shivered. "I can see why you all hate her."

"**If the mother in question was capable of imprisoning her daughter for years** **on end, why not?" shrugged Auntie Muriel. "But as I say, it doesn't fit, because** **Kendra died before Ariana—of what, nobody ever seemed sure—"**

"**Yes, Ariana might have made a desperate bid for freedom and killed Kendra** **in the struggle," said Auntie Muriel thoughtfully. "Shake your head all you like,** **Elphias. You were at Ariana's funeral, were you not?"**

"**Yes I was," said Doge, through trembling lips, "and a more desperately sad** **occasion I cannot remember. Albus was heartbroken—"**

"**His heart wasn't the only thing. Didn't Aberforth break Albus' nose halfway** **through the service?"**

"Is that how it got crooked sir?" Dean asked the headmaster, who nodded.

**If Doge had looked horrified before this, it was nothing to how he looked** **now. Muriel might have stabbed him. She cackled loudly and took another** **swig of champagne, which dribbled down her chin.**

"**How do you—?" croaked Doge.**

"**My mother was friendly with old Bathilda Bagshot," said Auntie Muriel** **happily. "Bathilda described the whole thing to mother while I was listening** **at the door. A coffin-side brawl! The way Bathilda told it, Aberforth shouted** **that it was all Albus' fault that Ariana was dead **

The hall gasped.

**and then punched him in** **the face. According to Bathilda, Albus did not even defend himself, and that's** **odd enough in itself. Albus could have destroyed Aberforth in a duel with both** **hands tied behind his back."**

"You didn't want to fight him." Luna said. "Because you thought he was right."

Dumbledore put his head down, sad and ashamed.

"I don't think it could have been your fault sir." Luna said kindly. "At least not all of the fault."

"Thank you." He whispered.

**Muriel swigged yet more champagne. The recitation of those old scandals** **seemed to elate her as much as they horrified Doge. Harry did not know what** **to think, what to believe. He wanted the truth and yet all Doge did was sit** **there and bleat feebly that Ariana had been ill. Harry could hardly believe that** **Dumbledore would not have intervened if such cruelty was happening inside** **his own house, and yet there was undoubtedly something odd about the story.**

Harry looked down now.

"**And I'll tell you something else," Muriel said, hiccupping slightly as she** **lowered her goblet. "I think Bathilda has spilled the beans to Rita Skeeter.** **All those hints in Skeeter's interview about an important source close to the** **Dumbledores—goodness knows she was there all through the Ariana business,** **and it would fit!"**

"**Bathilda, would never talk to Rita Skeeter!" whispered Doge.**

"**Bathilda Bagshot?" Harry said. "The author of A History of Magic?"**

**The name was printed on the front of one of Harry's textbooks, though admittedly** **not one of the ones he had read more attentively.**

Hermione shook her head, as did Remus.

"**Yes," said Doge, clutching at Harry's question like a drowning man at a life** **heir. "A most gifted magical historian and an old friend of Albus's."**

"**Quite gaga these days, I've heard," said Auntie Muriel cheerfully.**

"**If that is so, it is even more dishonorable for Skeeter to have taken advantage** **of her," said Doge, "and no reliance can be placed on anything Bathilda** **may have said!"**

"**Oh, there are ways of bringing back memories, and I'm sure Rita Skeeter** **knows them all," said Auntie Muriel**

"Illegal." A few hissed

**"But even if Bathilda's completely cuckoo,** **I'm sure she'd still have old photographs, maybe even letters. She knew the** **Dumbledores for years. . . . Well worth a trip to Godric's Hollow, I'd have** **thought."**

**Harry, who had been taking a sip of butterbeer, choked. Doge banged him** **on the back as Harry coughed, looking at Auntie Muriel through streaming** **eyes. Once he had control of his voice again, he asked, "Bathilda Bagshot lives** **in Godric's Hollow?"**

"Who doesn't?" Lee joked.

"**Oh yes, she's been there forever! The Dumbledores moved there after Percival** **was imprisoned, and she was their neighbor."**

"**The Dumbledores lived in Godric's Hollow?"**

"Wow." A few said.

"**Yes, Barry, that's what I just said," said Auntie Muriel testily.**

**Harry felt drained, empty. Never once, in six years, had Dumbledore told** **Harry that they had both lived and lost loved ones in Godric's Hollow. Why?**

**Were Lily and James buried close to Dumbledore's mother and sister?**

"Yes." Remus answered for the headmaster.

**Had Dumbledore visited their graves, perhaps walked past Lily's and James's** **to do so? And he had never once told Harry . . . never bothered to say . . .**

**And why it was so important, Harry could not explain even to himself, yet he** **felt it had been tantamount to a lie not to tell him that they had this place and** **these experiences in common. He stared ahead of him, barely noticing what** **was going on around him, and did not realize that Hermione had appeared out** **of the crowd until she drew up a chair beside him.**

"**I simply can't dance anymore," she panted, slipping of one of her shoes and** **rubbing the sole of her foot. "Ron's gone looking to find more butterbeers. It's** **a bit odd. I've just seen Viktor storming away from Luna's father, it looked like** **they'd been arguing—" She dropped her voice, staring at him. "Harry, are you** **okay?"**

"No." He answered for his bookself

**Harry did not know where to begin, but it did not matter, at that moment,** **something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance** **floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished** **dancers. **

"That's mine." Kingsley said slowley

**Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance.**

**Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow** **voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

"_**The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.**_**"**

"SHIT!" Sirius said.

"Oh my God." Molly said.

Nearly everyone's eyes were wide with fear.

"Who wants to read." Molly said fearfully, after a moment.

"I'll take the book Mrs. Weasley." Luna said.

"Thank you dear." She said, and gave the odd girl the book.

"A place to hide." She said.

"Well that sounds good." Hermione said.


	9. A Place to Hide

**A/N- This chapter has a few spots without a lot of commentary, sorry :l  
**

* * *

_"A place to hide." Luna said._

"_That sounds good." Hermione said_

**Everything seemed fuzzy, slow. Harry and Hermione jumped to** **their feet and drew their wands. **

"Good." Moody approved.

**Many people were only just realizing** **that something strange had happened; heads were still turning** **toward the silver cat as it vanished. Silence spread outward in cold ripples** **from the place where the Patronus had landed. Then somebody screamed.**

"Oh God." Molly whimpered, leaning against her husband.

**Harry and Hermione threw themselves into the panicking crowd. Guests** **were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective** **enchantments around the Burrow had broken.**

"**Ron!" Hermione cried. "Ron, where are you?"**

With wide eyes, Hermione stared at Ron in fear. _I hope he's okay._ She thought.

**As they pushed their way across the dance floor, Harry saw cloaked and** **masked figures appearing in the crowd;**

"Death Eaters!" Arthur uncharacteristically shouted. "DEATH EATERS AT MY OWN HOME!"

Molly tried to sooth him, but she, being quite distressed herself, didn't do a very good job.

**then he saw Lupin and Tonks, their** **wands raised, and heard both of them shout, "Protego!", a cry that was echoed** **on all sides—**

Tonks was shaking with worry.

"**Ron! Ron!" Hermione called, half sobbing as she and Harry were buffered** **by terrified guests: Harry seized her hand to make sure they weren't separated**

"That's a really good idea guys." Daphne said.

**as a streak of light whizzed over their heads, whether a protective charm or** **something more sinister he did not know—**

"Always assume it's unfriendly in a battle." Mad-Eye told the trio.

**And then Ron was there. **

"Oh thank God." Hermione sighed with relief.

Ron smiled at her, and took her hand.

**He caught hold of Hermione's free arm, and** **Harry felt her turn on the spot; sight and sound were extinguished as darkness pressed in upon him; all he could feel was Hermione's hand as he was** **squeezed through space and time, away from the Burrow, away from the** **descending Death Eaters, away, perhaps, from Voldemort himself. . . .**

"**Where are we?" said Ron's voice.**

**Harry opened his eyes. For a moment he thought they had not left the** **wedding after all; they still seemed to be surrounded by people.**

"Miss. Granger mush have learned how to apperated." McGonagall explained to the confused look on many students faces.

"What's that mean?" A first year muggleborn girl asked.

"Its when you are in one place, then you're suddenly in another." Hannah explained.

"**Tottenham Court Road," panted Hermione. "Walk, just walk, we need to** **find somewhere for you to change."**

"But you don't have any clothes, and I doubt you had time to grab a trunk." Ginny said confused.

**Harry did as she asked. They half walked, half ran up the wide dark street** **thronged with late-night revelers and lined with closed shops, stars twinkling** **above them. A double-decker bus rumbled by and a group of merry pub-goers** **ogled them as they passed; **

"Why would they do that?" Padma asked.

**Harry and Ron were still wearing dress robes.**

"Ohh." Many people said in understanding.

"**Hermione, we haven't got anything to change into," Ron told her, as a young** **woman burst into raucous giggles at the sight of him.**

"Well, that's rather rude, You shouldn't judge someone based on their clothes." Luna interrupted herself.

She wasn't hinting about how people judge her, but others thought she was, and looked guilty.

"**Why didn't I make sure I had the Invisibility Cloak with me?" said Harry,** **inwardly cursing his own stupidity. "All last year I kept it on me and—"**

"I never keep it on me." Said Harry confused.

"**It's okay, I've got the Cloak, I've got clothes for both of you," said Hermione,**

"How?" Nearly everyone said in shock.

"**just try and act naturally until—this will do." She led them down a side street,** **then into the shelter of a shadowy alleyway.**

"**When you say you've got the Cloak, and clothes . . . " said Harry, frowning** **at Hermione, who was carrying nothing except her small beaded handbag, in** **which she was now rummaging.**

Hermione grinned, confusing nearly everyone.

"**Yes, they're here," said Hermione, and to Harry and Ron's utter astonishment,** **she pulled out a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, some maroon socks, and** **finally the silvery Invisibility Cloak.**

"How the ruddy hell-?" Ron said.

"Undetectable Extension Charm." Hermione interrupted him.

Luna smiled at the page and read.

"**How the ruddy hell—?"**

"Wow Ron." Fred laughed.

"**Undetectable Extension Charm," said Hermione. **

"Wow to Hermione too." George continued.

**"Tricky, but I think I've** **done it okay; anyway, I managed to fit everything we need in here." She gave** **the fragile-looking bag a little shake and it echoed like a cargo hold as a number** **of heavy objects rolled around inside it. "Oh, damn, that'll be the books," **

"Did _the_ Hermione Granger just swear?" The twins said in mock-shock.

"Technically I did." Luna smiled.

"Right you are Luna." They smiled back at her.

**she** **said, peering into it, "and I had them all stacked by subject. . . . Oh well . . . .** **Harry, you'd better take the Invisibility Cloak. Ron, hurry up and change . . . . "**

"**When did you do all this?" Harry asked as Ron stripped off his robes.**

"You stripped, in front of Hermione?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

Harry and Ron looked embarrassed, then Hermione said "Well, we're going to be living together probably for some time, I guess that the whole 'privacy' thing didn't really concern us." She shrugged.

"Alriigght." Molly said slowly.

"**I told you at the Burrow, I've had the essentials packed for days, you know,** **in case we needed to make a quick getaway. I packed your rucksack this morning,** **Harry, after you changed, and put it in here . . . . I just had a feeling . . . .** "

"You're amazing, you are," Sirius said.

"**You're amazing, you are," said Ron, handing her his bundled-up robes.**

"MY BROTHER THINKS LIKE A MARAUDER!" The twins cheered for their now-very-red brother.

"**Thank you," said Hermione, managing a small smile as she pushed the** **robes into the bag. "Please, Harry, get that Cloak on!"**

**Harry threw his Invisibility Cloak around his shoulders and pulled it up** **over his head, vanishing from sight. He was only just beginning to appreciate** **what had happened.**

"**The others—everybody at the wedding—"**

"Zank you for caring 'Arry." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"I'll always care about my family." He said, returning the smile.

"**We can't worry about that now," whispered Hermione. "It's you they're** **after, Harry, and we'll just put everyone in even more danger by going back."**

"She's right." Charlie said. "And it would just be plain stupid, if you went home, do you really mum would let you leave again?"

"I wouldn't." Molly said firmly, and sadly.

"**She's right," said Ron, who seemed to know that Harry was about to argue,** **even if he could not see his face. "Most of the Order was there, they'll look** **after everyone." Harry nodded, then remembered that they could not see him,** **and said, "Yeah." But he thought of Ginny, and fear bubbled like acid in his** **stomach.**

Ginny smiled, and hugged Harry. "I'll be alright." She told him, "So don't worry."

"**Come on, I think we ought to keep moving," said Hermione.**

**They moved back up the side street and onto the main road again, where** **a group of men on the opposite side was singing and weaving across the pavement.**

"**Just as a matter of interest, why Tottenham Court Road?" Ron asked** **Hermione.**

"**I've no idea, it just popped into my head, but I'm sure we're safer out in the** **Muggle world, it's not where they'll expect us to be."**

"That is very clever Miss. Granger." Charity (the Muggle studies professor) said.

"**True," said Ron, looking around, "but don't you feel a bit—exposed?"**

"**Where else is there?" asked Hermione, cringing as the men on the other** **side of the road started wolf-whistling at her. **

Hermione blushed beat red, as people stared at her.

**"We can hardly book rooms at** **the Leaky Cauldron, can we? And Grimmauld Place is out if Snape can get in** **there . . . .**

Sirius growled out the mention of his 'home'.

**I suppose we could try my parents' home, though I think there's a** **chance they might check there. . . . Oh, I wish they'd shut up!"**

"**All right, darling?" the drunkest of the men on the other pavement was** **yelling. "Fancy a drink? Ditch ginger and come and have a pint!"**

Ron glared at the book fiercely.

"**Let's sit down somewhere," Hermione said hastily as Ron opened his mouth** **to shout back across the road. "Look, this will do, in here!"**

**It was a small and shabby all-night café. A light layer of grease lay on all the** **Formica-topped tables, but it was at least empty. Harry slipped into a booth** **first and Ron sat next to him opposite Hermione, who had her back to the** **entrance and did not like it: **

"Neither would I." Harry told her.

**She glanced over her shoulder so frequently she** **appeared to have a twitch. **

"Don't blame you." Ron muttered.

**Harry did not like being stationary; walking had** **given the illusion that they had a goal. Beneath the Cloak he could feel the last** **vestiges of Polyjuice leaving him, his hands returning to their usual length and** **shape. He pulled his glasses out of his pocket and put them on again.**

**After a minute or two, Ron said, "You know, we're not far from the Leaky** **Cauldron here, it's only in Charing Cross—"**

"No!" Angelina said. "They can find you there!"

"**Ron, we can't!" said Hermione at once.**

"Thank you!" Ang said to her.

"**Not to stay there, but to find out what's going on!"**

"**We know what's going on! Voldemort's taken over the Ministry, what else** **do we need to know?"**

"**Okay, okay, it was just an idea!"**

**They relapsed into a prickly silence. The gum-chewing waitress shuffled** **over and Hermione ordered two cappuccinos: **

"Two?" Collin said confused. "Aren't their three of you?

"It explains, don't worry." Luna said.

**As Harry was invisible, it would** **have looked odd to order him one. **

"Thanks." Collin said.

**A pair of burly workmen entered the café and** **squeezed into the next booth. Hermione dropped her voice to a whisper.**

"**I say we find a quiet place to Disapparate and head for the countryside.** **Once we're there, we could send a message to the Order."**

"**Can you do that talking Patronus thing, then?" asked Ron.**

"**I've been practicing and I think so," said Hermione.**

"Really?" Dumbledore said. "That is highly advanced."

"Is it as difficult as the normal Patronus?" Hermione asked.

"No, it doesn't have the power to fight Dementors, but it is only slightly less difficult."

"**Well, as long as it doesn't get them into trouble, though they might've been** **arrested already. God, that's revolting," Ron added after one sip of the foamy,** **grayish coffee. The waitress had heard; she shot Ron a nasty look **

"Well, maybe she should make better coffee!" Ron said annoyed at the Muggle waitress.

**as she shuffled** **off to take the new customers' orders. The larger of the two workmen, who** **was blond and quite huge, now that Harry came to look at him, waved her** **away. She stared, affronted.**

"Why would they wave?" Someone asked slowly, getting no reply.

"**Let's get going, then, I don't want to drink this muck," said Ron. "Hermione,** **have you got Muggle money to pay for this?"**

"**Yes, I took out all my Building Society savings before I came to the Burrow.** **I'll bet all the change is at the bottom," sighed Hermione, reaching for her** **beaded bag.**

Hermione gasped, and people looked at her strangley.

"I have over three thousand pounds in their!" She said, and people gaped at her.

**The two workmen made identical movements, and Harry mirrored them** **without conscious thought: **

"Death eaters." Moody spat.

**All three of them drew their wands. Ron, a few** **seconds late in realizing what was going on, lunged across the table, pushing** **Hermione sideways onto her bench. **

Hermione smiled at Ron, who blushed and smiled back

**The force of the Death Eaters' spells shattered** **the tiled wall where Ron's head had just been, **

Molly was slightly hyperventilating at that. Could she of just lost her youngest son, if he hadn't moved?

**as Harry, still invisible,** **yelled, "Stupefy!"**

**The great blond Death Eater was hit in the face by a jet of red light: He** **slumped sideways, unconscious. **

"Nice shot." Remus said with a slight, strained smile.

**His companion, unable to see who had cast** **the spell, fired another at Ron: Shining black ropes flew from his wand-tip and** **bound Ron head to foot**

"Could have been a lot worse." Percy said, relieved that it wasn't worse.

—**the waitress screamed and ran for the door—Harry** **sent another Stunning Spell at the Death Eater with the twisted face who** **had tied up Ron, but the spell missed, rebounded on the window, and hit the** **waitress, who collapsed in front of the door.**

"Poor woman." Lavender said.

"Hey, at least it was just a stunner," Astoria said. "If it had been the death eaters spell rebounded, she could have died."

"**Expulso!" bellowed the Death Eater, and the table behind which Harry was** **standing blew up: The force of the explosion slammed him into the wall and he** **felt his wand leave his hand as the Cloak slipped off him.**

"Damn." Harry muttered, then got smacked in the back of the head by Ginny.

"Don't swear." She smirked.

"**Petrificus Totalus!" screamed Hermione from out of sight,**

Neville flinched at the spell. He knew from experience that it wasn't a harmful spell, but its still terrifying, not being able to move, or call for help.

**and the Death** **Eater fell forward like a statue to land with a crunching thud on the mess of** **broken china, table, and coffee. Hermione crawled out from underneath the** **bench, shaking bits of glass ashtray out of her hair and trembling all over.**

"**D-diffindo," she said, pointing her wand at Ron, who roared in pain as she** **slashed open the knee of his jeans, leaving a deep cut.**

Ron flinched.

**"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ron,** **my hand's shaking! Diffindo!"**

"It's alright 'Mione." He assured her.

**The severed ropes fell away. Ron got to his feet, shaking his arms to regain** **feeling in them. Harry picked up his wand and climbed over all the debris to** **where the large blond Death Eater was sprawled across the bench.**

"**I should've recognized him, he was there the night Dumbledore died," he** **said. **

"Was Harry there when I died?" Dumbledore asked.

An orb appeared.

_The students present at the time of your death, were Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy._

Said students looked at each other in shock.

**He turned over the darker Death Eater with his foot; the man's eyes** **moved rapidly between Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

"I remember doing that." Neville gave a dry laugh.

"I'm sorry Ne-" Hermione started but he interrupted her.

"It was like five years ago, its fine" He smiled at her.

"**That's Dolohov," said Ron. "I recognize him from the old wanted posters. I** **think the big one's Thorfinn Rowle."**

"Took down two inner-circle'rs" Moody said amazed.

"**Never mind what they're called!" said Hermione a little hysterically. "How** **did they find us? What are we going to do?"**

**Somehow her panic seemed to clear Harry's head.**

"**Lock the door," he told her, "and Ron, turn out the lights."**

**He looked down at the paralyzed Dolohov, thinking fast as the lock clicked** **and Ron used the Deluminator to plunge the café into darkness. Harry could** **hear the men who had jeered at Hermione earlier, yelling at another girl in the** **distance.**

"**What are we going to do with them?" Ron whispered to Harry through the** **dark; then, even more quietly, "Kill them? They'd kill us. They had a good go** **just now."**

"I know you, and I know you're not a killer." Fred said seriously.

**Hermione shuddered and took a step backward. Harry shook his head.**

"**We just need to wipe their memories," said Harry. "It's better like that, it'll** **throw them off the scent. If we killed them it'd be obvious we were here."**

George nodded in agreement.

"**You're the boss," said Ron, sounding profoundly relieved. "But I've never** **down a Memory Charm."**

"**Nor have I," said Hermione, "but I know the theordy."**

"I thought you wiped their minds?" Parvati said.

"Modified. Not erased." She whispered.

**She took a deep, calming breath, then pointed her wand at Dolohov's forehead** **and said, "Obliviate."**

**At once, Dolohov's eyes became unfocused and dreamy.**

"Perfectly done." Flitwick praised.

"**Brilliant!" said Harry, clapping her on the back. "Take care of the other** **one and the waitress while Ron and I clear up."**

"**Clear up?" said Ron, looking around at the partly destroyed café. "Why?"**

"**Don't you think they might wonder what's happened if they wake up and** **find themselves in a place that looks like it's just been bombed?"**

"Good point." Tonks said.

"**Oh right, yeah . . . "**

**Ron struggled for a moment before managing to extract his wand from his** **pocket.**

"**It's no wonder I can't get it out, Hermione, you packed my old jeans, they're** **tight."**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry," hissed Hermione, and as she dragged the waitress out** **of sight of the windows, Harry heard her mutter a suggestion as to where Ron** **could stick his wand instead.**

Nearly everyone in the hall burst out in laughter.

"Brilliant!" the twins cheered.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Ron chuckled

**Once the café was restored to its previous condition, they heaved the Death** **Eaters back into their booth and propped them up facing each other.**

"**But how did they find us?" Hermione asked, looking from one inert man to** **the other. "How did they know where we were?"**

**She turned to Harry.**

"**You—you don't think you've still got your Trace on you, do you, Harry?"**

"That isn't possible." Remus said. "So it must be something else."

"What do you think it is?" Harry asked him.

"No idea." He admitted.

"**He can't have," said Ron. "The Trace breaks at seventeen, that's Wizarding** **law, you can't put it on an adult."**

"**As far as you know," said Hermione. "What if the Death Eaters have found** **a way to put it on a seventeen-year-old?**

"**But Harry hasn't been near a Death Eater in the last twenty-four hours.** **Who's supposed to have put a Trace back on him?"**

**Hermione did not reply. Harry felt contaminated, tainted: Was that really** **how the Death Eaters hadfound them?**

"Hey Everyone!" Ron shouted.

"Be prepared for the 'I have to leave you guys' speech!" Hermione continued.

"Oh shut up." Harry said.

"**If I can't use magic, and you can't use magic near me, without us giving** **away our position—" he began.**

Wow, their good." Someone laughed.

"**We're not splitting up!" said Hermione firmly.**

"Good." Molly whispered.

"**We need a safe place to hide," said Ron. "Give us time to think things** **through."**

"Hey that's the chapter title." Dennis grinned.

"**Grimmauld Place," said Harry.**

Sirius and Remus gaped.

**The other two gaped.**

"**Don't be silly, Harry, Snape can get in there!"**

"**Ron's dad said they've put up jinxes against him—and even if they haven't** **worked," he pressed on as Hermione began to argue "so what? I swear, I'd like** **nothing better than to meet Snape!"**

Snape had the decency to look a bit ashamed.

"**But—"**

"**Hermione, where else is there? It's the best chance we've got. Snape's only** **one Death Eater. If I've still got the Trace on me, we'll have whole crowds of** **them on us wherever else we go."**

**She could not argue, though she looked as if she would have liked to. While** **she unlocked the café door, Ron clicked the Deluminator to release the café's** **light. Then, on Harry's count of three, they reversed the spells upon their** **three victims, and before the waitress or either of the Death Eaters could do** **more than stir sleepily, Harry, Ron and Hermione had turned on the spot and** **vanished into the compressing darkness once more.**

"So far, you three aren't doing too bad, considering." Remus said with a small shrug.

"They were already attacked!" Molly yelled at him. "How is that 'not too bad'"

"Because yes, they already found them, but the worst injury they received was from Hermione freeing Ron."

**Seconds later Harry's lungs expanded gratefully and he opened his eyes:** **They were now standing in the middle of a familiar small and shabby square.** **Tall, dilapidated houses looked down on them from every side. Number twelve** **was visible to them, for Dumbledore, its Secret-Keeper, had told them of its existence and they rushed toward it, checking every few yards that they** **were not being followed or observed. They raced up the stone steps, and Harry** **tapped the front door once with his wand. They heard a series of metallic** **clicks and the clatter of a chain, then the door swung open with a creak and** **they hurried over the threshold.**

"Lucky you." Sirius grimanced.

"You don't like your house?" Someone asked him.

"Hate it." He answered.

**As Harry closed the door behind them, the old-fashioned gas lamps sprang** **into life, casting flickering light along the length of the hallway. It looked just** **as Harry remembered it: eerie, cobwebbed, the outlines of the house-elf heads** **on the wall throwing odd shadows up the staircase. **

"That's awful!" Alicia said, with wide eyes.

"That's why I ran away. My family was the worst kind of Pure-Blood." He told her.

"I'm glad you didn't become like them." Harry told his Godfather.

"Me too, Harry."

**Long dark curtains concealed** **the portrait of Sirius's mother. The only thing that was out of place was** **the troll's leg umbrella stand, which was lying on its side as if Tonks had just** **knocked it over again.**

"Hey!" Tonks complained.

"Oh, you know it's true." Kingsley teased.

"**I think somebody's been in here," Hermione whispered, pointing toward it.**

"**That could've happened as the Order left," Ron murmured back.**

"**So where are these jinxes they put up against Snape?" Harry asked.**

"**Maybe they're only activated if he shows up?" suggested Ron.**

**Yet they remained close together on the doormat, backs against the door,** **scared to move farther into the house.**

"**Well, we can't stay here forever," said Harry, and he took a step forward.**

"**Severus Snape?"**

"Who said that?" Collin shouted at the book.

**Mad-Eye Moody's voice **

"Wait, isn't he dead?" Cho asked.

"Maybe if you shut up, we'll hear." Ginny muttered.

**whispered out of the darkness, making all three of** **them jump back in fright. "We're not Snape!" croaked Harry, before something** **whooshed over him like cold air and his tongue curled backward on itself, making** **it impossible to speak. **

"Well ouch..." Harry complained.

**Before he had time to feel inside his mouth, however,** **his tongue had unraveled again.**

**The other two seemed to have experienced the same unpleasant sensation.** **Ron was making retching noises; Hermione stammered, "That m-must have** **b-been the T-Tongue-Tying Curse Mad-Eye set up for Snape!"**

"Why would their just be a tongue-tying curse?" Ginny asked.

**Gingerly Harry took another step forward. Something shifted in the shadows** **at the end of the hall, and before any of them could say another word, a** **figure had risen up out of the carpet, tall, dust-colored, and terrible; Hermione** **screamed and so did Mrs. Black, her curtains flying open; **

"Aw hell." Sirius moaned.

**the gray figure was** **gliding toward them, faster and faster, its waist-length hair and beard streaming** **behind it, its face sunken, fleshless, with empty eye sockets: Horribly familiar,** **dreadfully altered, it raised a wasted arm, pointing at Harry.**

"Dear God, is it supposed to look like Albus?" McGonagall gasped.

_Yes._ The answer orb said.

Marietta threw up on the floor.

"**No!" Harry shouted, and though he had raised his wand no spell occurred** **to him. "No! It wasn't us! We didn't kill you—"**

**On the word kill, the figure exploded in a great cloud of dust: Coughing, his** **eyes watering, Harry looked around to see Hermione crouched on the floor by** **the door with her arms over her head, and Ron, who was shaking from head** **to foot, patting her clumsily on the shoulder and saying, "It's all r-right. . . . It's** **g-gone. . . . "**

"Well now Snape knows how to get passed." Moody muttered.

**Dust swirled around Harry like mist, catching the blue gaslight,** **as Mrs. Black continued to scream.**

"**Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my** **fathers—"**

Sirius growled.

"That's your mother?" Dennis raised an eyebrow.

He nodded.

"**SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed, directing his wand at her, and with a bang** **and a burst of red sparks, the curtains swung shut again, silencing her.**

"Good! Teach that crazy old bat a lesson." He cheered.

"**That . . . that was . . . " Hermione whimpered, as Ron helped her to her feet.**

"**Yeah," said Harry, "but it wasn't really him, was it? Just something to scare** **Snape."**

**Had it worked, Harry wondered, or had Snape already blasted the horror figure** **aside as casually as he had killed the real Dumbledore? **

"SNAPE KILLED DUMBLEDORE?" The Hall shouted,

A wide eyed Snape dropped his mask and looked horrified.

As two hundred wands pointed at the man, an orb appeared.

_Okay! Okay! No hurting the Professor! You guys are getting a spoiler, alright? Dumbledore was dying already, and told Snape to kill him, because Voldemort was threatening a student to kill Dumbledore. Albus didn't want his murder on a student's hands! So don't hurt him, alright?_

Everyone lowered their wands, and Snape looked very relieved.

**Nerves still** **tingling, he led the other two up the hall, half-expecting some new terror to** **reveal itself, but nothing moved except for a mouse skittering along the skirting** **board.**

"**Before we go any farther, I think we'd better check," whispered Hermione,** **and she raised her wand and said, "Homenum revelio."**

**Nothing happened.**

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Cho said loudly.

"It's a good thing that happened you twit." Ginny growled.

"**Well, you've just had a big shock," said Ron kindly. "What was that supposed** **to do?"**

"**It did what I meant it to do!" said Hermione rather crossly. "That was a** **spell to reveal human presence, and there's nobody here except us!"**

"**And old Dusty," said Ron, glancing at the patch of carpet from which the** **corpse-figure had risen.**

"I don't know if I should laugh at that last part, or no…." Someone said.

"**Let's go up," said Hermione with a frightened look at the same spot, and** **she led the way up the creaking stairs to the drawing room on the first floor.**

**Hermione waved her wand to ignite the old gas lamps, then, shivering slightly** **in the drafty room, she perched on the sofa, her arms wrapped tightly around** **her. Ron crossed to the window and moved the heavy velvet curtains aside an** **inch.**

"**Can't see anyone out there," he reported. "And you'd think, if Harry still** **had a Trace on him, they'd have followed us here. I know they can't get in the** **house, but—what's up, Harry?"**

**Harry had given a cry of pain: His scar had burned**

"Are you going to see in his mind again?" Daphne said worriedly.

"I think so, yeah."

**against as something** **flashed across his mind like a bright light on water. He saw a large shadow** **and felt a fury that was not his own pound through his body, violent and brief** **as an electric shock.**

"**What did you see?" Ron asked, advancing on Harry. "Did you see him at** **my place?"**

"**No, I just felt anger—he's really angry—"**

"So he can feel his emotions also?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah." Harry told him. "It kind of sucks."

"Understatement." Ron coughed.

"**But that could be at the Burrow," said Ron loudly. "What else? Didn't you** **see anything? Was he cursing someone?"**

"He's panicking." Arthur murmured.

"**No, I just felt anger—I couldn't tell—"**

**Harry felt badgered, confused, and Hermione did not help as she said in** **a frightened voice, "Your scar, again? But what's going on? I thought that** **connection had closed!"**

"I think that Occlumency wont help me." Harry said.

"What makes you say that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, theres a difference between him getting in my head, and me being forced into his. Neither of us want me to see in his head."

"That's a good point."

"**It did, for a while," muttered Harry; his scar was still painful, which made** **it hard to concentrate. "I-I think it's started opening again whenever he loses** **control, that's how it used to-"**

"**But then you've got to close your mind!" said Hermione shrilly. "Harry,** **Dumbledore didn't want you to use that connection, he wanted you to shut it** **down, that's why you were supposed to use Occlumency! Otherwise Voldemort** **can plant false images in your mind, remember—"**

"**Yeah, I do remember, thanks," said Harry through gritted teeth; he did** **not need Hermione to tell him that Voldemort had once used this selfsame** **connection between them to lead him into a trap, nor that it had resulted in** **Sirius's death.**

Sirius hugged Harry, and told him "I won't die this time."

Harry gave a weak laugh, and said "Thanks."

**He wished that he had not told them what he had seen and felt;** **it made Voldemort more threatening, as though he were pressing against the** **window of the room, and still the pain in his scar was building and he fought** **it: It was like resisting the urge to be sick.**

**He turned his back on Ron and Hermione, pretending to examine the old** **tapestry of the Black family tree on the wall. Then Hermione shrieked: Harry** **drew his wand again and spun around to see a silver Patronus soar through** **the drawing room window and land upon the floor in front of them, where it** **solidified into the weasel that spoke with the voice of Ron's father. "Family safe,** **do not reply, we are being watched."**

Every Weasley/ Weasley friend sighed with relief.

**The Patronus dissolved into nothingness. Ron let out a noise between a** **whimper and a groan and dropped onto the sofa: Hermione joined him, gripping** **his arm. "They're all right, they're all right!" she whispered, and Ron half** **laughed and hugged her.**

"**Harry," he said over Hermione's shoulder, "I—"**

"**It's not a problem," said Harry, sickened by the pain in his head. "It's your** **family, 'course you were worried. I'd feel the same way." He thought of Ginny.** "**I do feel the same way."**

"Thanks Harry." The twins said together.

"Oh shush." Harry rolled his eyes,

"But Harrykins-"

"Shut it!" Ginny laughed.

**The pain in his scar was reaching a peak, burning as it had back in the** **garden of the Burrow. Faintly he heard Hermione say "I don't want to be on my** **own. Could we use the sleeping bags I've brought and camp in here tonight?"** **He heard Ron agree. He could not fight the pain much longer. He had to** **succumb.**

"**Bathroom," he muttered, and he left the room as fast as he could without** **running. **

"Well, now we know not to trust you in the bathroom." Ron tried to ease the tension in the room.

It didn't work.

**He barely made it: Bolting the door behind him with trembling hands,** **he grasped his pounding head and fell to the floor, then in an explosion of agony,** **he felt the rage that did not belong to him possess his soul, saw a long room lit** **only by firelight, and the giant blond Death Eater on the floor, screaming and** **writhing, and a slighter figure standing over him, wand outstretched, while** **Harry spoke in a high, cold, merciless voice.**

"The connection is so bad, you can't even distinguish yourself from him?" McGonagall gasped.

Harry felt sick.

"**More, Rowle, or shall we end it and feed you to Nagini?**

"Nobody, not even a Death Eater, deserves that." Hannah muttered.

**Lord Voldemort is** **not sure that he will forgive this time . . . . You called me back for this, to tell me** **that Harry Potter has escaped again? **

"At least Voldemort didn't come to the burrow himself." Harry muttered.

**Draco, give Rowle another taste of our** **displeasure. . . . Do it, or feel my wrath yourself!"**

Draco looked terrified. Pansy took his hand and said "You're a Death Eater Dray, aren't you proud?" She grinned at him, then he fell to the floor dead faint.

A minute later, Pomfrey revived him, and he still looked terrified.

Harry stood up, walked over to the Slytherin table, and whispered in his ear. " I can tell you don't want to be one, Just because your father is one, doesn't mean you have to also. I'm giving you a chance, take it." Then he walked away.

Draco hesitated for a minute, and they yelled out "I'M SORRY!" And bolted from the Slytherin table. "I don't want to be one, I don't!"

The Gryffindor's applauded him a little bit, and welcomed him at their table.

Just because they don't like him, doesn't mean they will let him join something as awful as that.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the sight.

**A log fell in the fire: Flames reared, their light darting across a terrified,** **pointed white face—with a sense of emerging from deep water, Harry drew** **heaving breaths and opened his eyes.**

**He was spread-eagled on the cold black marble floor, his nose inches from** **one of the silver serpent tails that supported the large bathtub. He sat up.** **Malfoy's gaunt, petrified face seemed burned on the inside of his eyes. Harry** **felt sickened by what he had seen, by the use to which Voldemort was now putting Draco.**

Draco flinched terribly.

**There was a sharp rap on the door, and Harry jumped as Hermione's voice** **rang out.**

"**Harry, do you want your toothbrush? I've got it here."**

"**Yeah, great, thanks," he said, fighting to keep his voice casual as he stood** **up to let her in.**

"Harry, you shouldn't lie to people." Luna said.

"Is the chapter over?" Draco asked her quietly.

"Oh yes, would you like to read?"

"Yeah." He said in a low voice, and took the book from her.

* * *

**A/N- How do you feel about Draco switching sides? **


	10. Kreacher's Tale

"Kreacher's Tale" Draco said, but before he could continue, the bright orb appeared in front of Sirius.

_This chapter will be hard for you, later on, and I'm sorry you have to hear this._

Sirius gulped.

**Harry woke early next morning, wrapped in a sleeping bag on the drawing room floor.**

"That room is drafty! You could catch a cold!" Molly cried.

"No offence Mrs. Weasley, but I think a cold is the least of our worries." Harry said.

**,somewhere between night and dawn, and everything was quiet except for Ron and Hermione's slow, deep breathing. Harry glanced over at the dark shapes they made on the floor beside him. Ron had had a fit of gallantry and insisted that Hermione sleep on the cushions from the sofa, so that her silhouette was raised above his. **

Every girl smiled a bit at that

**Her arm curved to the floor, her fingers inches from Ron's. Harry wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands. **

Ron and Hermione blushed deeply at the thought, and because of the twins catcalling.

**The idea made him feel strangely lonely.**

Ginny frowned, and Harry gave her a small smile.

**He looked up at the shadowy ceiling, the cobwebbed chandelier. Less than twenty-four hours ago, he had been standing in the sunlight at the entrance to the marquee, waiting to show in wedding guests. **

"Its only a day later." Katie said " Seems longer."

" I agree." Hermione said.

**It seemed a lifetime away. What was going to happen now? He lay on the floor and he thought of the Horcruxes, of the daunting complex mission Dumbledore had left him… Dumbledore…**

McGonagall glared at Albus, very angry about how dangerous it is.

**The grief that had possessed him since Dumbledore's death felt different now.** **The accusations he had heard from Muriel at the wedding seemed to have nested in his brain like diseased things, infecting his memories of the wizard he had idolized. Could Dumbledore have let such things happen?**

"Sorry sir." Harry apologized to the old man.

"Its quite alright my boy."

**Had he been like Dudley, content to watch neglect and abuse as long as it did not affect him? Could he have turned his back on a sister who was being imprisoned and hidden?**

Dumbledore grimaced slightly

**Harry thought of Godric's Hollow, of graves Dumbledore had never mentioned there; he thought of mysterious objects left without explanation in Dumbledore's will, and resentment swelled in the darkness.**

Harry gave Dumbledore another apologetic look.

**Why hadn't Dumbledore told him? Why hadn't he explained? Had Dumbledore actually cared about Harry at all? Or had Harry been nothing more than a tool to be polished and honed, but not trusted, never confided in?**

"Harry?" Dumbledore said. "May I have a word?"

Harry nodded, and the two of them stepped out of the Great Hall, and into the Hallway.

"Harry, I do care about you, as if you were my own grandson. You aren't a 'tool' I believe that in the book, I gave you this task, because I believe that you are the only one who _could_ do it. And as for the last part, I believe that in the books you will learn of my life, but if theres anything not in there, that you want to know, I'll gladly tell you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you professor."

The two of them walked back into the Great Hall, and Draco picked back up the book, and started reading again.

**Harry could not stand lying there with nothing but bitter thoughts for company.** **Desperate for something to do, for distraction, he slipped out of his sleeping bad, picked up his wand, and crept out of the room. On the landing he whispered, Lumos," and started to climb the stairs by wand light.**

"I hope you find my room, I have a picture of me, Remus, your father, and… well, I'll make sure to cut Pettigrew out of it."

"Maybe you can show it to me next time we go to your house?" Harry suggested.

"Alright." Sirius smiled.

**On the second landing was the bedroom in which he and Ron had slept last time they had been here; **

"When were you there last?" Astoria asked.

"I went there the first time this summer, if I went back in the future, I'm not sure." Harry answered.

**he glanced into it. The wardrobe doors stood open and the bedclothes had been ripped back. Harry remembered the overturned troll leg downstairs. Somebody had searched the house since the Order had left.**

"I hope it was one of the good guys." Moody grunted.

"It was probably Dung." Sirius spat. "He always tries to steal Black airlooms"

"Isn't that illegal?" Hermione asked.

"Does that ever matter with him?" Sirius retorted.

**Snape? Or perhaps Mundungus, who had pilfered plenty from this house both before and after Sirius died? **

"I guess agreed with Sirius." Harry smiled at his Godfather.

**Harry's gaze wandered to the portrait that sometimes-contained Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius's great-great grandfather, but it was empty, showing nothing but a stretch of muddy backdrop. Phineas Nigellus was evidently spending the night in the headmaster's study at Hogwarts.**

"I wonder who the headmaster is." Cho said.

"It's Dumbledore!" Kristen, a first year Hufflepuff said.

"No, I meant in the book. Dumbledore died, I was wondering who took over in his place."

"Oh, right." Kristen blushed.

**Harry continued up the stairs until he reached the topmost landing where there were only two doors. The one facing him bore a nameplate reading Sirius.**

"Found it." Harry smirked at Sirius

**Harry had never entered his godfather's bedroom before. **

"Well, that's not going to be true anymore."

**He pushed open the door, holding his wand high to cast light as widely as possible. The room was spacious and must once have been handsome. **

"How can a room be handsome?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, ask my bookself." Harry said sarcastically.

"OI! HARRY'S BOOK SELF…" He was cut off by Hermione putting her hand over his mouth.

"Keep reading Mal-Draco." She corrected.

**There was a large bed with a carved wooden headboard, a tall window obscured by long velvet curtains and a chandelier thickly coated in dust **

"My room is not dusty." Sirius complained.

The white orb then showed up again, and said _Sirius, you've been dead for two years, do you really think Kreacher would have dusted?_

"Oh right. I forgot."

"You forgot you died? Idiot." Pansy sneered at him.

"You shouldn't mess with Sirius, Pansy." Draco told her. "I don't imagine twelve years in Azkaban made him soft."

Pansy gulped, and Draco read.

**with candle scrubs still resting in its sockets, solid wax banging in frostlike drips. A fine film of dust covered the pictures on the walls and the bed's headboard; a spiders web **

Ron and Susan shuddered.

**stretched between the chandelier and the top of the large wooden wardrobe, and as Harry moved deeper into the room, he head a scurrying of disturbed mice.**

Now Hannah shuddered.

"You're afraid of mice?" The girl next to her said rudely.

"You're afraid of McGonagall, want to continue?" Hannah snarled, then got up, and sat next to her friend Terry Boot, at the Ravenclaw table.

**The teenage Sirius had plastered the walls with so many posters and pictures that little of the wall's silvery-gray silk was visible. Harry could only assume that Sirius's parents had been unable to remove the Permanent Sticking Charm that kept them on the wall because he was sure they would not have appreciated their eldest son's taste in decoration. **

Sirius grinned.

**Sirius seemed to have long gone out of his way to annoy his parents. There were several large Gryffindor banners; faded scarlet and gold just to underline his difference from all the rest of the Slytherin family.**

"My dear old mum never came into my room once after I got sorted." Sirius said in mock tragedy. "It was such a waste of decorations."

**There were many pictures of Muggle motorcycles, and also (Harry had to admire Sirius's nerve) several posters of bikini-clad Muggle girls. **

"Sirius/Black!" Nearly every girl, and woman teacher exclaimed, while nearly every boy roared with laughter.

**Harry could tell that they were Muggles because they remained quite stationary within their pictures, faded smiles and glazed eyes frozen on the paper.**

"Where did you get them, if there muggles?" Ron asked.

"I went to the Muggle Suburbs a lot when I was a teenager." Sirius grinned. "Mum absolutely hated it."

**This was in contrast the only Wizarding photograph on the walls, which was a picture of four Hogwarts students standing arm in arm, laughing at the camera.**

"That's the one." He smiled sadly.

**With a leap of pleasure, Harry recognized his father, his untidy black hair stuck** **up at the back like Harry's, and he too wore glasses. **

"So, my dad is the reason I wear glasses, and can't wear hats?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and Hats?" Remus said confused.

Ron and Hermione burst out laughing, then Ron said, "For Christmas, third year, Mum made Harry a Hat, and when he tried to put it on, it just flopped off, and fell on the floor, cause his hair sticks up so much."

Now most of the hall was laughing at the now-very-red faced Harry.

**Beside him was Sirius, carelessly handsome, his slightly arrogant face so much younger and happier than Harry had ever seen it alive. **

Said man smiled sadly.

**To Sirius's right stood Pettigrew,**

Remus, Harry, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione all growled at the mention of the traitor.

**more than a head shorter, **

"Midget." Ron laughed.

"Oi!" Harry said, "When I met him, he was an inch or so taller than me!"

"Well, you're a scrawny git." Ron said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shut up."

**plump **

"Bit more than plump." Remus laughed now.

**and watery-eyed, flushed with pleasure at his inclusion in this coolest of gangs, **

"Well, we were cool." Remus and Sirius said together.

**with the much admired rebels that James and Sirius had been.**

**On James's left was Lupin, even then a little shabby-looking,**

"That picture was taken a few days after the full moon." Remus explained.

**but he had the same air of delighted surprise at finding himself liked and included **

He nodded. "It was just after they found out, I was very happy that they all accepted me."

"There's nothing to accept, your furry problem isn't your fault." Sirius said.

**or was it simply because Harry knew how it had been, that he saw these things in the picture? He tried to take it from the wall; it was his now, after all, Sirius had left him everything, but it would not budge. Sirius had taken no chances in preventing his parents from redecorating his room.**

"I know the spell to get it off, don't worry." Sirius told him. "I'll let you keep the picture.

**Harry looked around at the floor. The sky outside was growing brightest. A shaft of light revealed bits of paper, books, and small objects scattered over the carpet. Evidently Sirius's bedroom had been reached too, although its contents seemed to have been judged mostly, if not entirely, worthless. **

"Hey!" He complained.

**A few of the books had been shaken roughly enough to part-company with the covers and sundry pages littered the floor.**

"This doesn't sound like Dung. Everything else does, but this doesn't make sense." Siri said.

"Maybe someone else came?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." He nodded.

**Harry bent down, picked up a few of the pieces of paper, and examined them. He recognized one as a part of an old edition of A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot, and another as belonging to a motorcycle maintenance manual. The third was handwritten and crumpled. He smoothed it out.**

**Dear Padfoot,**

**Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present!**

"Oh my god." Sirius said, then smiled.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Lily." He breathed. "She wrote this letter to me."

Harry's eyes went wide, and he motioned for Draco to continue.

**It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, **

"You bought me my first, and last broom." Harry smiled.

**he looked so pleased with himself.**

**I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there).**

Harry grinned.

**Of course James thought it was so funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player**

"Got that right." McGonagall said.

**but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going.**

**We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda **

Hermione screamed.

"What?" Harry and Ron said, rubbing their ears.

"Your mum!" She shouted again "She knew Bathilda Bagshot and-"

Ron covered her mouth, as she did to him early

**who has always been sweet to us and who dotes on Harry. **

Hermione gave harry a jealous look.

**We were so sorry you couldn't come, but theOrder's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway!**

**James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell – also Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions.**

"I'm glad I had it then." Dumbledore said. "Wouldn't want to take the chance."

**If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend. I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the next about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard.**

"So did I." Said most adults in the Hall.

**Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore. I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually because it seems incredible that Dumbledore –**

"Why did you stop?" Sirius asked. "There was more to the letter, I forget what it said though.

"It ended." Draco told him with a shrug.

**Harry's extremities seemed to have gone numb. He stood quite still, holding the miraculous paper in his nerveless fingers while inside him a kind of quiet eruptions sent joy and grief thundering its equal measure through his veins. Lurching to the bed, he sat down.**

"That's an understandable reaction." Molly said with a sad smile.

"I agree." Arthur said.

**He read the letter again, but could not take in any more meaning than he had done the first time, and was reduced to staring at the handwriting itself. She had made her "g"s the same way he did. **

Harry pulled out a quill, and parchment, and wrote the letter G, then smiled.

**He searched through the letter for every one of them, and each felt like a friendly little wave glimpsed from behind a veil. The letter was an incredible treasure, proof that Lily Potter had lived, really lived, that her warm hand had once moved across this parchment, tracing ink into these letters, these words, words about him, Harry, her son.**

**Impatiently brushing away the wetness in his eyes,**

A few girls started to cry a little bit, They all were thinking pretty much the same thing. _This boy can duel Voldemort, but reading something his mum wrote brought him to tears._

**he reread the letter, this time concentrating on the meaning. It was like listening to a half-remembered voice.**

**They had a cat… perhaps it had perished, like his parents at Godric's Hollow… or else fled when there was nobody left to feed it… **

"She probably fled." Remus said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"The cat flap was open." He said.

**Sirius had bought him his first broomstick… His parents had known Bathilda Bagshot; had Dumbledore introduced them? Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak… there was something funny there…**

**Harry paused, pondering his mother's words. Why had Dumbledore taken James's Invisibility Cloak? Harry distinctly remembered his headmaster telling him years before, "I don't need a cloak to become invisible" Perhaps some less gifted Order member had needed its assistance, and Dumbledore had acted as a carrier? Harry passed on…**

"That is not it." Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"What is it then?" Harry asked confused.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Luna said.

"Er,"

"It shall most likely be said in the book." Dumbledore sighed.

**Wormy was here… Pettigrew, the traitor, had seemed "down" had he? Was he aware that he was seeing James and Lily alive for the last time?**

"No, that's not it." Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked him.

"Well, the letter was from Christmas, James and Lily died on Halloween." He finished in a strained voice.

**And finally Bathilda again, who told incredible stories about Dumbledore. It seems incredible that Dumbledore -**

**That Dumbledore what? But there were any number of things that would seem incredible about Dumbledore; that he had once received bottom marks in a Transfiguration test, for instance or had taken up goat charming like Aberforth…**

"Wait, Goat Charming?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Aberforth has a strange liking for goats." Dumbledore said.

"Alrriight."

**Harry got to his feet and scanned the floor: Perhaps the rest of the letter was here somewhere. He seized papers, treating them in his eagerness, with as little consideration as the original searcher, he pulled open drawers, shook out books, stood on a chair to run his hand over the top of the wardrobe, and crawled under the bed and armchair.**

**At last, lying facedown on the floor, he spotted what looked like a torn piece of paper under the chest of drawers. When he pulled it out, it proved to be most of the photograph that Lily had described in her letter. A black-haired baby was zooming in and out of the picture on a tiny broom, roaring with laughter, and a pair of legs that must have belonged to James was chasing after him.**

The girls cooed, and the boys sniggered at Harrys embarrassed face.

**Harry tucked the photograph into his pocket with Lily's letter and continued to look for the second sheet.**

**After another quarter of an hour, however he was forced to conclude that the rest of his mother's letter was gone. **

"Maybe the searcher took it?" Luna suggested

People stared at her. _When did Luna learn how to say something normal?"_ A few thought.

**Had it simply been lost in the sixteen years that had elapsed since it had been written, or had it been taken by whoever had searched the room? **

Sirius shook his head, "It's still together." He said.

**Harry read the first sheet again, this time looking for clues as to what might have made the second sheet valuable. His toy broomstick could hardly be considered interesting to the Death Eaters… The only potentially useful thing he could see her was possible information on Dumbledore. It seems incredible that Dumbledore – what?**

"That's what I want to know…" Katie murmered.

"**Harry? Harry? Harry!"**

"**I'm here!" he called, "What's happened?"**

"We probably woke up, and you were gone." Hermione said.

**There was a clatter of footsteps outside the door, and Hermione burst inside.**

"**We woke up and didn't know where you were!" she said breathlessly. She turned and shouted over her shoulder, "Ron! I've found him"**

**Ron's annoyed voice echoed distantly from several floors below.**

"**Good! Tell him from me he's a git!"**

Many laughed at that.

"Git." Ron told Harry.

"Shut it." Harry lauhed.

"**Harry don't just disappear, please, we were terrified! Why did you come up here anyway?" She gazed around the ransacked room. "What have you been doing?"**

"**Look what I've just found"**

**He held out his mother's letter. Hermione took it out and read it while Harry watched her. When she reached the end of the page she looked up at him.**

"**Oh Harry…"**

"**And there's this too"**

**He handed her the torn photograph, and Hermione smiled at the baby zooming in and out of sight on the toy broom.**

"It's probably really cute." Ginny giggled.

"**I've been looking for the rest of the letter," Harry said, "but it's not here."**

**Hermione glanced around.**

"**Did you make all this mess, or was some of it done when you got here?"**

"The other rooms must have been disturbed too." Charlie said.

"**Someone had searched before me," said Harry.**

"**I thought so. Every room I looked into on the way up had been disturbed. What were they after, do you think?"**

"**Information on the Order, if it was Snape."**

"But Snape is in the order." Moody pointed out.

"**But you'd think he'd already have all he needed. I mean was in the Order, wasn't he?"**

"**Well then," said Harry, keen to discuss his theory, "what about information on Dumbledore? The second page of the letter, for instance. You know this Bathilda my mum mentions, you know who she is?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Bathilda Bagshot, the author of –"**

"**A History of Magic," said Hermione, looking interested. "So your parents knew her? She was an incredible magic historian."**

"I like book Hermione's reaction better." Ron muttered, and Harry grinned.

"**And she's still alive," said Harry, "and she lives in Godric's Hollow. Ron's** **Auntie Muriel was talking about her at the wedding. She knew Dumbledore's family too. Be pretty interesting to talk to, wouldn't she?"**

"Bet 'Mione would freak out if she met Bagshot." Ron grinned.

**There was a little too much understanding in the smile Hermione gave him for Harry's liking. He took back the letter and the photograph and tucked them inside the pouch around his neck, so as not to have to look at her and give himself away.**

"**I understand why you'd love to talk to her about your mum and dad, and Dumbledore too," said Hermione. "But that wouldn't really help us in our search for the Horcruxes, would it?" **

"I think Harry and Hermione will go to Gordics Hollow." Ron said.

"What about you?" Hermione asked

"I don't know, I just think I won't be there."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said "okay."

**Harry did not answer, and she rushed on, "Harry, I know you really want to go to Godric's Hollow, but I'm scared. I'm scared at how easily those Death Eaters found us yesterday. It just makes me feel more than ever that we ought to avoid the place where your parents are buried, I'm sure they'd be expecting you to visit it."**

"That's very true." Bill said.

"**It's not just that," Harry said, still avoiding looking at her, "Muriel said stuff about Dumbledore at the wedding. I want to know the truth…"**

**He told Hermione everything that Muriel had told him. When he had finished,** **Hermione said, "Of course, I can see why that's upset you, Harry –"**

"**I'm not upset," he lied, **

Hermione smacked him on the head. "Don't lie, alright?"

He nodded, holding onto the back of his head. "That hurt you know."

"Good." She grinned.

**"I'd just like to know whether or not it's true or –"**

"**Harry do you really think you'll get the truth from a malicious old woman like Muriel, or from Rita Skeeter? How can you believe them? You knew Dumbledore!"**

"**I thought I did," he muttered.**

"**But you know how much truth there was in everything Rita wrote about you!** **Doge is right, how can you let these people tarnish your memories of Dumbledore?"**

"Listen to her Harry." Padma said. "Skeeter and Muriel are horrible."

**He looked away, trying not to betray the resentment he felt. There it was again:** **Choose what to believe. He wanted the truth. Why was everybody so determined that he should not get it?**

"**Shall we go down to the kitchen?" Hermione suggested after a little pause. "Find something for breakfast?"**

"I hope you guys brought food." Sirius said.

**He agreed, but grudgingly, and followed her out onto the landing and past the second door that led off it. There were deep scratch marks in the paintwork below a small sign that he had not noticed in the dark. He passed at the top of the stairs to read it. It was a pompous little sign, neatly lettered by hand the sort of thing that Percy Weasley might have stuck on his bedroom door.**

"Hey!" Percy said

"Sorry Percy, but its true." Charlie laughed.

**Do Not Enter**

**Without the Express Permission of**

**Regulus Arcturus Black**

"R.A.B?!" A few people shouted.

"That's not possible." Sirius said confused. "Reg was a Death Eater, RAB destroyed a Horcrux, or tried too. Yeah he tried to leave, but I don't think he would have done this."d

**Excitement trickled through Harry, but he was not immediately sure why. He read the sign again. Hermione was already a flight of stairs below him.**

"**Hermione," he said, and he was surprised that his voice was so calm. "Come back up here."**

"**What's the matter?"**

"**R.A.B. I think I've found him."**

**There was a gasp, and then Hermione ran back up the stairs.**

"That's a way to get her attention." Blaise George laughed.

"**In your mum's letter? But I didn't see –"**

**Harry shook his head, pointing at Regulus' sign. She read it, then clutched** **Harry's arm so tightly that he winced.**

"Sorry!" Hermione said.

"Don't worry Hermione, it hasn't happened yet."

"**Sirius's brother?" she whispered.**

"**He was a Death Eater," said Harry. "Sirius told me about him, he joined up when he was really young and then got cold feet and tried to leave – so they killed him."**

"**That fits!" gasped Hermione. "If he was a Death Eater he had access to** **Voldemort, and if he became disenchanted, then he would have wanted to bring Voldemort down!"**

Sirius began to wonder why A.S. Potter said that this would be a difficult chapter for him… Would it say something about his brother, that he didn't know?

**She released Harry, leaned over the banister, and screamed, "Ron! RON! Get up here, quick!"**

**Ron appeared, panting, a minute later, his wand ready in his hand.**

"**What's up? If it's massive spiders again I want breakfast before I –"**

"Wait again?" Ron said.

An orb appeared.

_Hermione says that you two killed three giant spiders together, while looking for harry._

His eyes grew wide in shock.

**He frowned at the sign on Regulus' door, in which Hermione was silently pointing.**

"**What? That was Sirius's brother, wasn't it? Regulus Arcturus … Regulus …** **R.A.B.! The locket – you don't reckon - ?"**

"**Let's find out," said Harry. He pushed the door: It was locked. Hermione pointed her wand at the handle and said, "Alohamora." There was a click, and the door swung open.**

**They moved over the threshold together, gazing around. Regulus' bedroom was slightly smaller than Sirius's, though it had the same sense of former grandeur. Whereas Sirius had sought to advertise his diffidence from the rest of the family, Regulus had striven to emphasize the opposite. The Slytherin colors of emerald and silver were everywhere, draping the bed, the walls, and the windows. The Black family crest was painstakingly painted over the bed, along with its motto, TOUJOURS PUR. Beneath this was a collection of yellow newspaper cuttings, all stuck together to make a ragged collage. **

Sirius growled at the reminder of those papers.

**Hermione crossed the room to examine them.**

"**They're all about Voldemort," she said. "Regulus seems to have been a fan for a few years before he joined the Death Eaters …"**

"He's one of the reasons I ran away. I couldn't stand Voldemort, still can't."

"good, if you could stand him, I'd be worried." Harry tried to joke.

**A little puff of dust rose from the bedcovers as she sat down to read the clippings.** **Harry, meanwhile, had noticed another photograph: a Hogwarts Quidditch team was smiling and waving out of the frame. He moved closer and saw the snakes emblazoned on their chests: Slytherins. Regulus was instantly recognizable as the boy sitting in the middle of the front row: **

"Must be a seeker." Harry said.

"Of course you would notice that." Hermione shook her head.

**He had the same dark hair and slightly haughty look of his brother, though he was smaller, slighter, and rather less handsome than Sirius had been.**

"I tried telling him I was more handsome once, but for some strange reason, I got hexed shortly after I said it." Sirius said.

"**He played Seeker," said Harry.**

Ron chuckled.

"**What?" said Hermione vaguely; she was still immersed in Voldemort's press clippings.**

"**He's sitting in the middle of the front row, that's where the Seeker … Never mind," said Harry, realizing that nobody was listening. **

"Oh Harrykins." Fred said.

"We're listening." George said, twirling his still blonde hair, talking in a very feminine voice.

**Ron was on his hands and knees, searching under the wardrobe. Harry looked around the room for likely hiding places and approached the desk. Yet again, somebody had searched before them. The drawers' contents had been turned over recently, the dust disturbed, but there was nothing of value there: old quills, out-of-date textbooks that bore evidence of being roughly handled, a recently smashed ink bottle, its sticky residue covering the contents of the drawer.**

"Dung could at least try to be conspicuous." Moody muttered,

"**There's an easier way," said Hermione, as Harry wiped his inky fingers on his jeans. She raised her wand and said, "Accio Locket!"**

"I don't think you can Accio a Horcrux." Remus said.

"You can Expelliarmus it out of someone's hands though." Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Draco picked up the diary in second year, I used that spell to get it back."

Draco paled. "I … I touched a Horcrux?"

"Least you didn't get possessed by it." Ginny said, with a slight bit of sympathy to him anyway. She thought that nobody deserved to be that close to that damned book.

**Nothing happened. Ron, who had been searching the folds of the faded curtains, looked disappointed.**

"**Is that it, then? It's not here?"**

"**Oh, it could still be here, but under counter-enchantments," said Hermione.** "**Charms to prevent it from being summoned magically, you know."**

"**Like Voldemort put on the stone basin in the cave," said Harry, remembering how he had been unable to Summon the fake locket.**

"**How are we supposed to find it then?" asked Ron.**

"**We search manually," said Hermione.**

"**That's a good idea," said Ron, rolling his eyes, and he resumed his examination** **of the curtains.**

"HEY EVERYONE!" Lee shouted.

"WHEN LOOKING FOR A HORCRUX" Fred also shouted.

"SHAKE THE COURTAINS!" George finished.

Remus rubbed his very sensitive ears, then Draco continued with the story, with a slight smile.

**They combed every inch of the room for more than an hour, but were forced, finally, to conclude that the locket was not there.**

**The sun had risen now; its light dazzled them even through the grimy landing windows.**

"Yet, you still didn't eat." Molly scoulded.

"Sorry _mum_" The trio said together.

"**It could be somewhere else in the house, though," said Hermione in a rallying tone as they walked back downstairs. As Harry and Ron had become more discouraged, she seemed to have become more determined. "Whether he'd manage to destroy it or not, he'd want to keep it hidden from Voldemort, wouldn't he? Remember all those awful things we had to get rid of when we were here last time? That clock that shot bolts at everyone and those old robes that tried to strangle Ron; Regulus might have put them there to protect the locket's hiding place, even though we didn't realize it at … at … "**

Hermione, (being the only one who understood) gasped loudly.

"What is it?" Harry asked her.

"Just read!" She said.

**Harry and Ron looked at her. She was standing with one foot in midair, with the dumbstruck look of one who had just been Obliviated: her eyes had even drifted out of focus.**

"… **at the time," she finished in a whisper.**

"**Something wrong?" asked Ron.**

"**There was a locket."**

"**What?" said Harry and Ron together.**

"**In the cabinet in the drawing room. Nobody could open it. And we … we … "**

"Shit!" Sirius yelled, then stood up and ran to the head table. "Dumbledore, sir, can I use your floo?! I'll only be a moment I swear."

"Yes, at the end of the chapter we can take a break for lunch, then you can go."

"Thank you sir." He said, then sat back down.

**Harry felt as though a brick had slid down through his chest into his stomach. He remembered. He had even handled the thing as they passed it around, each trying in turn to pry it open. **

"Damn locket." Harry muttered, remembering how odd it felt to hold it.

"It's a good thing nobody got it open." Moody said. "The result could have been a disaster."

**It had been tossed into a sack of rubbish, along with the snuffbox of Wartcap powder and the music box that had made everyone sleepy …**

"**Kreacher nicked loads of things back from us," said Harry. **

"Here's hoping." Harry said.

**It was the only chance, the only slender hope left to them, and he was going to cling to it until forced to let go. "He had a whole stash of stuff in his cupboard in the kitchen. C'mon."**

**He ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time, the other two thundering along in his wake. They made so much noise that they woke the portrait of Sirius's mother as they passed through the hall.**

"**Filth! Mudbloods! Scum!" she screamed after them as they dashed down into the basement kitchen and slammed the door behind them.**

"You didn't even shut her up?" Sirius asked.

"I guess we were in a hurry." Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione?" Terry called over from his table,

"Yeah?"

"Does that word even bother you anymore?" He said, because he had noticed that she didn't get sad, whenever she heard the word.

"It hasn't bugged me since third year. I'm proud to be a one."

Every muggleborn student looked at her in awe.

**Harry ran the length of the room, skidded to a halt at the door of Kreacher's cupboard, and wrenched it open. There was the nest of dirty old blankets in which the house-elf had once slept, but they were not longer glittering with the trinkets Kreacher had salvaged. The only thing there was an old copy of Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. **

"Noo." The hall groaned.

**Refusing to believe his eyes, Harry snatched up the blankets and shook them. A dead mouse fell out and rolled dismally across the floor.**

Hannah shuddered again.

**Ron groaned as he threw himself into a kitchen chair; Hermione closed her eyes.**

"**It's not over yet," said Harry, and he raised his voice and called, "Kreacher!"**

"Good idea." Sirius nodded.

**There was a loud crack and the house elf that Harry had so reluctantly inherited from Sirius appeared out of nowhere in front of the cold and empty fireplace: tiny, half human-sized, his pale skin hanging off him in folds, white hair sprouting copiously from his bat like ears.**

"Sounds like a charmer." Lavender said wrinkling her nose.

"Maybe I can put in a good word for you." Harry smirked at the girl, who turned green at the thought.

**He was still wearing the filthy rag in which they had first met him, and the contemptuous look he bent upon Harry showed that his attitude to his change of ownership had altered no more than his outfit.**

"**Master," croaked Kreacher in his bullfrog's voice, and he bowed low; muttering to his knees, "back in my Mistress's old house with the blood-traitor Weasley and the Mudblood –"**

Harry and Ron growled.

"**I forbid you to call anyone 'blood traitor' or 'Mudblood,'" growled Harry. He would have found Kreacher, with his snout like nose and bloodshot eyes, a distinctively unlovable object even if the elf had not betrayed Sirius to Voldemort.**

Sirius frowned, Maybe he should start being nicer to Kreacher. He didn't like that the elf, would sell him to a Dark Lord.

"**I've got a question for you," said Harry, his heart beating rather fast as he looked down at the elf, "and I order you to answer it truthfully. Understand?"**

Moody nodded, "Good, don't give him a loophole."

"**Yes, Master," said Kreacher, bowing low again. Harry saw his lips moving soundlessly, undoubtedly framing the insults he was now forbidden to utter.**

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"**Two years ago," said Harry, his heart now hammering against his ribs, "there was a big gold locket in the drawing room upstairs. We threw it out. Did you steal it back?"**

**There was a moment's silence, during which Kreacher straightened up to look** **Harry full in the face. Then he said, "Yes."**

Everyone sighed with relief.

"**Where is it now?" asked Harry jubilantly as Ron and Hermione looked gleeful.** **Kreacher closed his eyes as though he could not bear to see their reactions to his next word.**

"**Gone."**

"Knew it was too good to be true." Ron muttered.

"**Gone?" echoed Harry, elation floating out of him, "What do you mean, it's gone?"**

**The elf shivered. He swayed.**

"**Kreacher," said Harry fiercely, "I order you –"**

"**Mundungus Fletcher," croaked the elf, his eyes still tight shut. **

"THAT GIT!" Someone shouted, everyone turned and was amazed that such a loud sound, came from a very small first year girl.

"Oops." She smiled.

**"Mundungus** **Fletcher stole it all; Miss Bella's and Miss Cissy's pictures, my Mistress's gloves, the** **Order of Merlin, First Class, the goblets with the family crest, and – and – "**

"That's terrible." Hermione said shaking her head.

**Kreacher was gulping for air: His hollow chest was rising and falling rapidly, then his eyes flew open and he uttered a bloodcurdling scream.**

"— **and the locket, Master Regulus' locket. Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed in his orders!"**

'His orders?" Sirius said faintly.

**Harry reacted instinctively: As Kreacher lunged for the poker standing in the grate, he launched himself upon the elf, flattening him. Hermione's scream mingled with Kreacher's but Harry bellowed louder than both of them: "Kreacher, I order you to stay still!"**

The bad students' who's family owned house elves, all looked at him in shock. They never stopped a punishment before.

**He felt the elf freeze and released him. Kreacher lay flat on the cold stone floor, tears gushing from his sagging eyes.**

"**Harry, let him up!" Hermione whispered.**

"**So he can beat himself up with the poker?" snorted Harry, kneeling beside the elf.** "**I don't think so. Right. Kreacher, I want the truth: How do you know MundungusFletcher stole the locket?"**

"You're being kind, and angry at the same time." Ginny said. 'Only you could do that." She smiled.

"**Kreacher saw him!" gasped the elf as tears poured over his snout and into his mouth full of graying teeth. "Kreacher saw him coming out of Kreacher's cupboard with his hands full of Kreacher's treasures. Kreacher told the sneak thief to stop, but Mundungus Fletcher laughed and r-ran … "**

"Can't you arrest him or something?" Hermione said. "He's a dirty rotten thief!"

"Yes, I believe he can be arrested for thievery." Amelia Bones said, a few people jumped, forgetting that she was there.

"**You called the locket 'Master Regulus's,'" said Harry. "Why? Where did it come from? What did Regulus have to do with it? Kreacher, sit up and tell me everything you know about that locket, and everything Regulus had to do with it!"**

"Again, your very smart about knowing House Elf loopholes." Moody said.

"If only I could have gotten Dobby to talk like that." Harry muttered.

**The elf sat up, curled into a ball, placed his wet face between his knees, and began to rock backward and forward. When he spoke, his voice was muffled but quite distinct in the silent, echoing kitchen.**

"**Master Sirius ran away, good riddance,**

Sirius frowned.

**for he was a bad boy and broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways. But Master Regulus had proper order; he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns … **

"That would be idiotic." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Muggles have advanced technology, that can match magic. They have guns, that could kill you without a wand, and they have thousands of other things that can kill a wizard, and the w**izards ** wouldn't even know what it was until they were dead."

"….." was heard throughout the hall.

"Just saying." Harry said.

Draco took the silence, as a sigh he should read again.

**and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve …** **And one day, a year after he joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said … he said …"**

**The old elf rocked faster than ever.**

" … **he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."**

"I don't like the sound of this." Snape muttered.

"**Voldemort needed an elf?" Harry repeated, looking around at Ron and Hermione, who looked just as puzzled as he did.**

"**Oh yes," moaned Kreacher. "And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do … and then to c-come home."**

"Reg always likes that elf, of course he'd want him to **come **home." Sirius said.

**Kreacher rocked still faster, his breath coming in sobs.**

"**So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake … "**

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

**The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up. Kreacher's croaking voice seemed to come to him from across the dark water. He saw what had happened as clearly as though he had been present.**

" … **There was a boat … "**

**Of course there had been a boat; Harry knew the boat, ghostly green and tiny, bewitched so as to carry one wizard and one victim toward the island in the center.**

"How did Harry know that**?"** Kristen asked.

_Dumbledore and Harry went to said cave, and retrieved the fake locket, the night Dumbledore died._ An orb said.

"Oh.." She mumbled.

**This, then, was how Voldemort had tested the defenses surrounding the Horcrux, by borrowing a disposable creature, a house-elf…**

"That's sick!" Hermione shouted.

"**There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made** **Kreacher drink it …"**

**The elf quaked from head to foot.**

"**Kreacher drank, and as he drank he saw terrible thing … Kreacher's insides burned … Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed …**

Everyone in the room, even Sirius felt for the poor elf.

**He made Kreacher drink all the potion … He dropped a locket into the empty basin … He filled it with more potion."**

"**And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island … "**

"I would say 'how could he' but this is Voldemort we're talking about." Harry said darkly.

**Harry could see it happening. He watched Voldemort's white, snakelike face vanishing into darkness, those red eyes fixed pitilessly on the thrashing elf whose death would occur within minutes, whenever he succumbed to the desperate thirst that the burning poison caused its victim … But here, Harry's imagination could go no further, for he could not see how Kreacher had escaped.**

"Yeah, how did he escape?" Sirius wondered.

"**Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake … and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface … "**

"Inferi." Hermione gasped.

"**How did you get away?" Harry asked, and he was not surprised to hear himself whispering.**

**Kreacher raised his ugly head and looked Harry with his great, bloodshot eyes.**

"**Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," he said.**

"But how did that help?" Ron asked.

"**I know – but how did you escape the Inferi?"**

**Kreacher did not seem to understand.**

"**Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," he repeated.**

"**I know, but – "**

"**Well, it's obvious, isn't it, Harry?" said Ron. "He Disapparated!"**

"**But … you couldn't Apparate in and out of that cave," said Harry, "otherwise** **Dumbledore – "**

"**Elf magic isn't like wizard's magic, is it?" said Ron, "I mean, they can Apparate and Disapparate in and out of Hogwarts when we can't."**

"Good point." Remus said.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled at him.

**There was a silence as Harry digested this. How could Voldemort have made such a mistake? But even as he thought this, Hermione spoke, and her voice was icy.**

"**Of course, Voldemort would have considered the ways of house-elves far beneath his notice … it would never have occurred to him that they might have magic that he didn't."**

"Never underestimate someone." Moody said. "I mean, look at this girl." He said pointing at Ginny. "I saw her brother take a book from her, and she shot the strongest bat-boggy hex at him that I've ever seen."

Ginny blushes at the praise.

"**The house-elf's highest law is his Master's bidding," intoned Kreacher.**

"**Kreacher was told to come home, so Kreacher came home … "**

"**Well, then, you did what you were told, didn't you?" said Hermione kindly.** "**You didn't disobey orders at all!"**

**Kreacher shook his head, rocking as fast as ever.**

Hermione smiled slightly.

"**So what happened when you got back?" Harry asked. "What did Regulus say when you told him what happened?"**

"**Master Regulus was very worried, very worried," croaked Kreacher. "Master** **Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then … it was a little while later … Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell … and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord … "**

"No." Sirius breathed. "Please no."

**And so they had set off. Harry could visualize them quite clearly, the frightened old elf and the thin, dark Seeker who had so resembled Sirius … Kreacher knew how to open the concealed entrance to the underground cavern, knew how to raise the tiny boat: this time it was his beloved Regulus who sailed with him to the island with its basin of poison …**

"**And he made you drink the poison?" said Harry, disgusted.**

**But Kreacher shook his head and wept. Hermione's hands leapt to her mouth: She seemed to have understood something.**

As did Sirius.

Tears started to fall down his face.

"I can't do this." He said, then he stood up, and tried to get out of the Hall, but the doors wouldn't open.

_Sirius, I know this is hard_ The orb said. _But you have to listen. _

The red-eyed Sirius sat back down.

"**M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had," said Kreacher, tears pouring down either side of his snout like nose. "And he toldKreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets …"**

The tears poured faster down Sirius's face.

**Kreacher's sobs came in great rasps now; Harry had to concentrate hard to understand him.**

"**And he order – Kreacher to leave – without him.**

By now everyone understood, and they all gasped.

**And he told Kreacher – to go home – and never to tell my Mistress – what he had done **

"I hate your mum." Molly said tearfully, "But no parent deserves to not know why their baby won't come home."

**cv**Sirius lost all restrictions, and completely broke down. Crying a heatbreaking cry, almost every person had tears in their eyes, watching this man learn of his only brother's horrific death.

"**Oh, Kreacher!" wailed Hermione, who was crying. She dropped to her knees beside the elf and tried to hug him. At once he was on his feet, cringing away from her, quite obviously repulsed.**

"**The Mudblood touched Kreacher, he will not allow it, what would his Mistress say?"**

"**I told you not to call her 'Mudblood'!" snarled Harry, but the elf was already punishing himself. He fell to the ground and banged his forehead on the floor.**

"**Stop him – stop him!" Hermione cried. "Oh, don't you see now how sick it is, the way they've got to obey?"**

"**Kreacher – stop, stop!" shouted Harry.**

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said, but her voice was thick, and sad.

**The elf lay on the floor, panting and shivering, green mucus glistening around his snout, a bruise already blooming on his pallid forehead where he had struck himself, **

Hermione flinched

**his eyes swollen and bloodshot and swimming in tears. **

She flinched again.

**Harry had never seen anything so pitiful.**

Harry had seen many pitiful things, but he had to agree with himself, that this was the most pitiful.

"**So you brought the locket home," he said relentlessly, for he was determined to know the full story. "And you tried to destroy it?"**

"**Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it," moaned the elf. "Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work … So many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open … **

"Maybe only he himself can open it?" Daphne suggested.

"They said the same thing about the Chamber of Secrets, but I opened it with.." He trailed off. "I know how to open it!"

"How?" A few asked.

"Parsletounge! When he made it, he must of thought he was the only one, but I'm one too!"

"Brillant." Remus smiled. "Now we'll know how to open it, but how can it be destroyed?"

Harry thought about it for a minute, but it was Hermione who answered. "The sword." She said.

"What?"

"The sword! You killed the basilisk with it, it has its impregnated with basilisk venom!"

"So, we know where the locket, and the sword is, we can destroy is soon!" Harry said excitedly.

"Continue with the book Draco." Harry said.

**Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punished himself, he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders, Kreacher could not destroy the locket! And his mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulus had disappeared and Kreacher could not tell her what had happened, **

The happiness from a moment ago, vanished at the memory of Regulus.

**no, because Master Regulus had f-f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the c-cave …"**

Sirius, who was still crying, felt sad for his elf.

**Kreacher began to sob so hard that there were no more coherent words. Tears flowed down Hermione's cheeks as she watched Kreacher, but she did not dare touch him again**

A few people nodded in understanding.

**Even Ron, who was no fan of Kreacher's, looked troubled. Harry sat back on his heels and shook his head, trying to clear it.**

"**I don't understand you, Kreacher," he said finally. "Voldemort tried to kill you,**

Hermione growled.

**Regulus died to bring Voldemort down**

Sirius flinched.

**, but you were still happy to betray Sirius to Voldemort?**

Harry looked to between anger, and sorrow.

**You were happy to go to Narcissa and Bellatrix, and pass information to Voldemort through them … "**

"**Harry, Kreacher doesn't think like that," said Hermione, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "He's a slave; house-elves are used to bad, even brutal treatment; what Voldemort did to Kreacher wasn't that far out of the common way. **

Muggleborns looked disgusted at the thought, and even most purebloods looked a bit sick.

**What do wizard wars mean to an elf like Kreacher? He's loyal to people who are kind to him, and Mrs. Black must have been, and Regulus certainly was, so he served them willingly and parroted their beliefs.**

Harry was going to say something but Draco interrupted.

"In the book Gr- er. Hermionem interrupts you.

**I know what you're going to say," she went on as Harry began to protest, **

"See?" He said, and Harry nodded.

**"that Regulus changed his mind … but he doesn't seem to have explained that to Kreacher, does he?" And I think I know why. Kreacher and Regulus's family were all safest if they kept to the old pureblood line. Regulus was trying to protect them all."**

Sirius smiled proudly at that. His own brother was as brave as Lily Potter.

"**Sirius – "**

"**Sirius was horrible to Kreacher, Harry, and it's no good looking like that, you know it's true. **

Sirius sighed.

**Kreacher had been alone for such a long time when Sirius came to live here, and he was probably starving for a bit of affection. I'm sure 'Miss Cissy' and 'Miss Bella' were perfectly lovely to Kreacher when he turned up, so he did them a favor and told them everything they wanted to know. I've said all along that wizards would pay for how they treat house-elves. Well, Voldemort did … and so did Sirius."**

Many people gasped.

"I'm so sorry Sirius." Hermione said quickly. He held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm not mad Hermione." Sirius said. "I guess I deserved it, but it's not going to happen this time. I'm going to try to be bette**r t**owards him, I promise."

**Harry had no retort. As he watched Kreacher sobbing on the floor, he remembered what Dumbledore had said to him, mere hours after Sirius's death: I do not think Sirius ever saw Kreacher as a being with feelings as acute as a human's …**

"**Kreacher," said Harry after a while, "when you feel up to it, er … please sit up."**

Hermione and Sirius smiled a bit, at the politeness.

**It was several minutes before Kreacher hiccupped himself into silence. Then he pushed himself into a sitting position again, rubbing his knuckles into his eyes like a small child.**

"He sounds adorable when its worded like that." Lavender said.

"Well, maybe you two can get together and-"Ron tried to say, to ease the tension, but Lav screamed "SHUT UP!"

"**Kreacher, I am going to ask you to do something," said Harry. He glanced at Hermione for assistance. He wanted to give the order kindly, but at the same time, he could not pretend that it was not an order. However, the change in his tone seemed to have gained her approval: She smiled encouragingly.**

"I think I know what I'm going to do." Harry said.

"**Kreacher, I want you, please, to go and find Mundungus Fletcher.**

"I was right."

**We need to find out where the locket – where Master Regulus's locket it. It's really important. We want to finish the work Master Regulus started, we want to – er – ensure that he didn't die in vain."**

Sirius looked at Harry, and said "Thank you. I know you weren't only thinking of Reg, but that doesn't matter."

**Kreacher dropped his fists and looked up at Harry.**

"**Find Mundungus Fletcher?" he croaked.**

"**And bring him here, to Grimmauld Place," said Harry. "Do you think you could do that for us?"**

**As Kreacher nodded and got to his feet, Harry had a sudden inspiration. He pulled out Hagrid's purse and took out the fake Horcrux, the substitute locket in which Regulus had placed the note to Voldemort.**

"Are you going to give it to Kreacher?" Molly asked.

"**Kreacher, I'd, er, like you to have this," he said, pressing the locket into the elf's hand. "This belonged to Regulus and I'm sure he'd want you to have it as a token of gratitude for what you—"**

"**Overkill, mate," said Ron as the elf took one look at the locket, let out a howl of shock and misery, and threw himself back onto the ground.**

"was is bad?" Harry asked.

"No, he's probably just very grateful."

**It took them nearly half an hour to calm down Kreacher, who was so overcome to be presented with a Black family heirloom for his very own that he was too weak at the knees to stand properly. **

"That was really sweet Harry." Ginny said, hugging him.

**When finally he was able to totter a few steps they all accompanied him to his cupboard, watched him tuck up the locket safely in his dirty blankets, and assured him that they would make its protection their first priority while he was away.**

"You're probably going to be his best friend now, or something." Sirius smiled slightly.

**He then made two low bows to Harry and Ron, and even gave a funny little spasm in Hermione's direction that might have been an attempt at a respectful salute, **

Sirius gaped at the book.

"I can't believe he did that." He whispered. "That's just…Wow."

**before Disapparating with the usual loud crack.**

"Alright the chapter is done." Draco said, then scooted the book away from him.

"Mr. Black, if you are still up to it, you may use the floo to your house now." Dumbledore said.

Sirius stood up, and quickly walked to Dumbledores office, said the password (Lemon Lollies), then a minute later, he was walking out of the fireplace of his house.

"Kreacher ?" He said politely.

With a loud crack the old elf appeared. "Yes Master?"

"Can I have the locket please?"

Kreacher looked startled. "Master knows of the Locket?"

"Yes Kreacher, I do. I know what happened with Regulus, and how you got the locket. Harry knows how to destroy it."

Kreachers ears shot up, and he looked at Sirius, with tears in his eyes, then he went to his little room, and came back out with the Horcrux.

"Thank you Kreacher." Sirius said, then turned to leave, but then he said "Would you like to come to Hogwarts?" He said, then he explained the book.

"Master wants Kreacher to come?"

"Yes, I do." He smiled at the elf.

"Kreacher would be delighted to come." He bowed deeply at Sirius, then together they floo'd back to Hogwarts.


	11. The Bribe

Sirius and Kreacher, together walked into the great hall. Sirius whistled to get people's attention, then he pulled the locket out of his pocket, and held it over his head.

"Got it." He said, then most of the hall cheered.

"When can we destroy it?" Harry asked.

"How about," Dumbledore said. "We wait until it is destroyed in the book, so that we know what is to be expected"

People nodded in agreement.

"Who wants to read next?" Draco asked, as the book was still in front of him.

"I'll read." Susan said, taking the book.

"The Bribe." She read.

**If Kreacher could escape a lake full of Inferi, **

Kreacher shuddered.

**Harry was confident that the capture of Mundungus would take a few hours at most, and he prowled the house all morning in a state of high anticipation. However, Kreacher did not return that morning or even that afternoon.**

"I wonder what's taking so long." Ginny thought out loud.

**By nightfall, Harry felt discouraged and anxious, and a supper composed largely of moldy bread, upon which Hermione had tried a variety of unsuccessful Transfigurations, did nothing to help.**

"I'm guessing that **s**he packed everything, except food." Ron moaned.

_Your guess is correct_.A.S. Potter told him.

"Great." Ron sighed.

**Kreacher did not return the following day, nor the day after that. However, two cloaked men had appeared in the square outside number twelve, and they remained there into the night, gazing in the direction of the house that they could not see.**

"Death Eaters." A few spat.

"**Death Eaters, for sure," said Ron, as he, Harry, and Hermione watched from the drawing room windows. "Reckon they know we're in here?"**

"**I don't think so," said Hermione, though she looked frightened, "or they'd have sent Snape in after us, wouldn't they?"**

"But if they didn't know, why would they just so happen to be at my house?" Sirius asked.

"Something doesn't seem right." Moody said. "Snape didn't give away the house, but why wouldn't he?"

_Maybe he's not as bad as he seems._

"Hmm." He said quietly.

"**D'you reckon he's been in here and has his tongue tied by Moody's curse?" asked Ron.**

"**Yes," said Hermione, "otherwise he'd have been able to tell that lot how to get in, wouldn't he? **

"But the curse didn't really last long for you three anyway." Hannah pointed out.

**But they're probably watching to see whether we turn up. They know that Harry owns the house, after all."**

"**How do they -?" began Harry.**

"**Wizarding wills are examined by the Ministry, remember? They'll know Sirius left you the place."**

"Assholes." Ginny muttered.

"Ginervra." Harry mock-scolded

"Shut up Harry." Ginny smiled, then kissed him.

Ron mimed throwing up, then Gin glared at him.

"CONTINUING!" Susan shouted with a smile

**The presence of the Death Eaters outside increased the ominous mood inside number twelve. They had not heard a word from anyone beyond Grimmauld Place since Mr. Weasley's Patronus, and the strain was starting to tell. Restless and irritable, Ron had developed an annoying habit of playing with the Deluminator in his pocket; **

"That'll probably make me mad." Hermione said.

**this particularly infuriated Hermione,**

Said girl nodded, with a smile

**who was whiling away the wait for Kreacher by studying The Tales of Beedle the Bard and did not appreciate the way the lights kept flashing on and off.**

"Understandable." Remus said.

"**Will you stop it!" she cried on the third evening of Kreacher's absence, as all the light was sucked from the drawing room yet again.**

"**Sorry, sorry!" said Ron, clicking the Deluminator and restoring the lights. "I don't know I'm doing it!"**

"How do you not know your turning the lights off?" Hermione said

Ron shrugged.

"**Well, can't you find something useful to occupy yourself?"**

"**What, like reading kids' stories?"**

"**Dumbledore left me this book, Ron –"**

"—**and he left me the Deluminator, maybe I'm supposed to use it!"**

"Do they always bicker like this?" Charlie asked

"Yes." Said every student from three of the obvious tables, and even some of the teachers.

"Thanks guys." Ron and Hermione said together, in a huff.

**Unable to stand the bickering, **

"We can't either." The twins said.

**Harry slipped out of the room unnoticed by either of them. **

"Thanks." Harry smirked.

**He headed downstairs toward the kitchen, which he kept visiting because he was sure that was where Kreacher was most likely to reappear. **

"Is that true?" Harry asked Kreacher politely.

"Yes Mister Harry Sir." Kreacher replied. (A/N- just in case some one asks, he's calling him mister, because Harry is not Kreacher's master at the moment, he only is his master in the bold text, so for obvious reason's he wouldn't call him 'master' in normal text)

**Halfway down the flight of stairs into the hall, however, he heard a tap on the front door, then metallic clicks and the grinding of the chain.**

"Please be a good guy." Sirius whispered.

**Every nerve in his body seemed to tauten: He pulled out his wand, moved into the shadows beside the decapitated elf heads, and waited. The door opened: He saw a glimpse of the lamp-lit square outside, and a cloaked figure edged into the hall and closed the door behind it. The intruder took a step forward, and Moody's voice asked, "Severus Snape?" Then the dust figure rose from the end of the hall and rushed him, raising its dead hand.**

"**It was not I who killed you, Albus," said a quiet voice.**

"I think it's an order member." Molly said.

**The jinx broke: The dust-figure exploded again, and it was impossible to make out the newcomer through the dense gray cloud it left behind.**

**Harry pointed the wand into the middle of it.**

"**Don't move!"**

**He had forgotten the portrait of Mrs. Black: At the sound of his yell, the curtains hiding her flew open and she began to scream, "Mudbloods and filth dishonoring my house –"**

"Kreacher, is their any way to take down her portrait?"

Kreacher looked at his master and said. "Yes Master Sirius, Mistress told Master Regulus, who told Kreacher."

"Can you take it down for me, please?"

"Yes Master." Kreacher said, then disaperated.

**Ron and Hermione came crashing down the stairs behind Harry, wands pointing, like his, at the unknown man now standing with his arms raised in the hall below.**

"**Hold your fire, it's me, Remus!"**

"Oh good." Molly said, and visably relaxed.

"**Oh, thank goodness," said Hermione weakly, pointing her wand at Mrs. Black instead; with a bang, the curtains swished shut again and silence fell. Ron too lowered his wand, but Harry did not.**

"**Show yourself!" he called back.**

"Good." Remus said. "There was no way of knowing if it is really me, or someone who faked my appearance."

"Oh." Hermione and Ron mumbled embarrassed.

**Lupin moved forward into the lamplight, hands still held high in a gesture of surrender.**

"**I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag."**

"Definatly Moony." Sirius smiled.

"Shut up Padfoot." Remus smiled back at him.

The twins looked at them in awe.

"**Oh, all right," said Harry, lowering his wand, "but I had to check, didn't I?"**

Remus nodded.

"**Speaking as your ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I quite agree that you had to check. Ron, Hermione, you shouldn't be so quick to lower your defenses."**

Said people looked embarassed

**They ran down the stairs towards him. Wrapped in a thick black traveling cloak, he looked exhausted, but pleased to see them.**

"Well of course I'm pleased to see you." He smiled.

"**No sign of Severus, then?" he asked.**

"Why do you call him by his first name?" Kristen asked.

"Why not?" Remus shrugged.

"**No," said Harry. "What's going on? Is everyone okay?'**

"**Yes," said Lupin, "but we're all being watched. There are a couple of Death** **Eaters in the square outside –"**

"**We know –"**

"It's rude to interrupt people by the way." Susan said.

"**I had to Apparate very precisely onto the top step outside the front door to be sure that they would not see me. **

"Smart." Someone muttered.

**They can't know you're in here or I'm sure they'd have more people out there; they're staking out everywhere that's got any connection with you, Harry. Let's go downstairs, there's a lot to tell you, and I want to know what happened after you left the Burrow."**

Molly and Arthur exchanged nervous glances, and hoped that none of their children were hurt.

**They descended into the kitchen, where Hermione pointed her wand at the grate.** **A fire sprang up instantly: It gave the illusion of coziness to the stark stone walls and glistened off the long wooden table. **

"There's a fire place there?" Sirius asked blankly.

Many people stared at him.

"It's your house!" Harry said

"Yeah, well, like, umm." He mumbled.

"Sirius, I always lit a fire there." Molly smiled slightly at the man.

"You do?" He sounded amazed

"Yes." She laughed, as did many in the hall.

**Lupin pulled a few butterbeers from beneath his traveling cloak and they sat down.**

"**I'd have been here three days ago but I needed to shake off the Death Eater tailing me," said Lupin. "So, you came straight here after the wedding?"**

"**No," said Harry, "only after we ran into a couple of Death Eaters in a café on Tottenham Court Road."**

**Lupin slopped most of his butterbeer down his front.**

"There's a sight to see, I've never seen Remus spill his drink." Sirius grinned

Remus smirked, then poured his pumpkin juice on Sirius.

"OI!" He shouted.

"Please continue Susan." Remus smiled at the Hufflepuff girl.

"**What?"**

**They explained what had happened; when they had finished, Lupin looked aghast.**

"**But how did they find you so quickly? It's impossible to track anyone who Apparates, unless you grab hold of them as they disappear."**

"**And it doesn't seem likely they were just strolling down Tottenham Court Road at the time, does it?" said Harry.**

"**We wondered," said Hermione tentatively, "whether Harry could still have the** **Trace on him?"**

"**Impossible," said Lupin. Ron looked smug, and Harry felt hugely relieved.**

"Hermione and Ron already told him that though. Why would Lupin saying in, make him relieved?" Justin asked.

"I guess he didn't believe us." Hermione said.

"Well, that's stupid." He muttered.

"**Apart from anything else, they'd know for sure Harry was here if he still had the Trace on him, wouldn't they? But I can't see how they could have tracked you to Tottenham Court Road, that's worrying, really worrying."**

Kingsley's eyes widened. "He used a taboo." He said.

"What?" Many asked.

"Voldemort put a taboo on his own name." He explained. "Now, whenever someone says it, they can track them. And since only a very few amount of people, such as the Order, or the trio over there use his name…." He trailed off.

"Oh my god." Molly said. "Harry has never been afraid to use his name, and Hermione isn't afraid either."

"Lets hope Ron can keep them safe." Arthur said, very relieved at the fact that his son didn't say the name 'Voldemort' Too often.

**He looked disturbed, but as far as Harry was concerned, that question could wait.**

"**Tell us what happened after we left, we haven't heard a thing since Ron's dad told us the family was safe."**

"**Well, Kingsley saved us," said Lupin. "Thanks to his warning most of the wedding guests were able to Disapparate before they arrived."**

"Oh zank goodness." Fleur sighed relieved.

"**Were they Death Eaters or Ministry people?" interjected Hermione.**

"**A mixture; but to all intents and purposes they're the same thing now," said** **Lupin.**

Fudge looked very distraught.

**"There were about a dozen of them, but they didn't know you were there, Harry. **

"Then why did they attack!" Ron shouted.

**Arthur heard a rumor that they tried to torture your whereabouts out of Scrimgeour before they killed him; if it's true, he didn't give you away."**

"He…He tried to help me?" Harry said, completely dumbstruck.

"Wow." Ginny said. "Who would have thought, huh?"

**Harry looked at Ron and Hermione; their expressions reflected the mingled shock and gratitude he felt. He had never liked Scrimgeour much, but if what Lupin said was true, the man's final act had been to try to protect Harry.**

"I thought he was against Harry though." Neville said.

"Maybe it was just an act?" Lee suggeste

"**The Death Eaters searched the Burrow from top to bottom," Lupin went on.** "**They found the ghoul, but didn't want to get too close – **

"It worked." Ron smiled.

**and then they interrogated those of us who remained for hours. They were trying to get information on you, Harry, but of course nobody apart from the Order knew that you had been there.**

Molly and Fleur frowned.

"**At the same time that they were smashing up the wedding, more Death Eaters were forcing their way into every Order-connected house in the country. No deaths," he added quickly, forestalling the question,**

People let out a sigh of relief.

**"but they were rough. They burned down** **Dedalus Diggle's house, **

"He didn't take the Dursley's there, did he?" Harry asked, honestly concerned for his relatives.

**but as you know he wasn't there, **

Harry nodded in apperciation

**and they used the Cruciatus Curse on Tonks's family.**

Tonks cried, and Harry shuddered, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said. "Why did you react like that?"

"Well, er. Tonks's parents don't deserve that." Harry said quickly, but people could tell that it was only half the truth.

Dumbledore asked again, but this time, he was asking A.S. Potter.

_In the Graveyard, Voldemort sent all three Unforgivables at Harry. The Cruciatus twice, The Imperious once (which he managed to fight off) and The killing curse, which caused Priori Incantatem to occur. The ghostly faces of a muggle man, Bertha Jorkins, Cedric Diggory, Lily Potter, and James Potter appeared Said ghostly faces helped him escape._

They all stared at him wide eyed.

"T-Twice?" Sirius stammered.

Harry didn't reply.

"You fought of the Imperious, after being tortured?" Moody asked, sounding impressed.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Can we continue please, we can talk about this later." Remus said at once.

**Again, trying to find out where you went after you visited them. They're all right – shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay."**

Tonks looked relieved.

"**The Death Eaters got through all those protective charms?" Harry asked, remembering how effective these had been on the night he had crashed in Tonks's parents' garden.**

"**What you've got to realize, Harry, is that the Death Eaters have got the full might of the Ministry on their side now," said Lupin. **

Everyone glared at the Minister, and the toad ballon.

**"They've got the power to perform brutal spells without fear of identification or arrest. They managed to penetrate every defensive spell we'd cast against them, and once inside, they were completely open about why they'd come."**

"**And are they bothering to give an excuse for torturing Harry's whereabouts out of people?" asked Hermione, an edge to her voice.**

"Theres no excuse." Hermione said dryly.

"I agree, 'Mione." Ron said

"**Well," Lupin said. He hesitated, then pulled out a folded copy of the Daily Prophet.**

"**Here," he said, pushing it across the table to Harry, "you'll know sooner or later anyway. That's their pretext for going after you."**

**Harry smoothed out the paper. A huge photograph of his own face filled the front page. He read the headline over it:**

**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT**

**THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted

"They can't honestly think Harry did it!"

"Complete idiots!"

"Who the hell do the**y thin**k they are?!"

"Quesioning, yeah right."

The insults against them increased, and increased, and it took nearly ten minutes to get everyone settled down.

**Ron and Hermione gave roars of outrage, but Harry said nothing.**

"Why not?" Someone asked.

**He pushed the newspaper away; he did not want to read anymore: He knew what it would say. Nobody but those who had been on top of the tower when Dumbledore died knew who had really killed him and, as Rita Skeeter had already told the Wizarding world, Harry had been seen running from the place moments after Dumbledore had fallen.**

"Why was I running?" Harry asked.

_You were chasing the man who shot the curse._ A.S. Potter said.

"**I'm sorry, Harry," Lupin said.**

"**So Death Eaters have taken over the Daily Prophet too?" asked Hermione furiously.**

**Lupin nodded.**

"Well, only an idiot would believe the Prophet.." Harry mumbled. Seamus looked down.

"**But surely people realize what's going on?"**

"**The coup has been smooth and virtually silent," said Lupin.**

"**The official version of Scrimgeour's murder is that he resigned; **

"That's just…. I can't even think of a word to explain how horrible that is." Ginny said,

"Horrible? Dreadful? Despicable?" Harry suggested.

"All of the above." She nodded.

**he has been replaced by Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse."**

"Of course." Sprout said, shaking her head.

"**Why didn't Voldemort declare himself Minister of Magic?" asked Ron.**

**Lupin laughed.**

"**He doesn't need to, Ron. Effectively, he is the Minister, **

"I'd rather keep Fudge, thanks." Ron said.

Fudge couldn't tell if it was a compliment, or insult, so he stayed quiet.

**but why should he sit behind a desk at the Ministry? His puppet, Thicknesse, is taking care of everyday business, leaving Voldemort free to extend his power beyond the Ministry.**

"We'll be able to prevent this, right?" Hermione asked Dumbledore weakly.

"I believe that this is one of the thinks 'A.S Potter' wanted to prevent from happening, so I hope that we can." He told her.

"**Naturally many people have deduced what has happened: There has been such a dramatic change in Ministry policy in the last few days, and many are whispering that Voldemort must be behind , that is the point: They whisper. They daren't confide in each other, not knowing whom to trust; they are scared to speak out, in case their suspicions are true and their families are targeted.**

"Voldemort is being Clever." Harry sighed. People stared at him as if he declared he was a hula dancer.

"What?" He said. "It's true, Voldemort isn't being stupid about it, he isn't making any mistakes, he's doing what he's doing well."

"Which side are you on Potter?" Smith sneered.

"I'm on the light side obviously. I'm mearly saying, that Voldemort is doing a good job, and doing a very bad thing."

Albus nodded

**Yes, Voldemort is playing a very clever game. **

"See? Remus agrees with me."

**Declaring himself might have provoked open rebellion: Remaining masked has created confusion, uncertainty, and fear."**

"**And this dramatic change in Ministry policy," said Harry, "involves warning the** **Wizarding world against me instead of Voldemort?"**

"That's just stupid. Yes, lets all turn against our only chance." Ginny growled.

"**That's certainly a part of it," said Lupin, "and it is a masterstroke. Now that** **Dumbledore is dead, **

Many frowned at the reminder.

**you – the Boy Who Lived – were sure to be the symbol and rallying point for any resistance to Voldemort. But by suggesting that you had a hand in the old hero's death, Voldemort has not only set a price upon your head, but sown doubt and fear amongst many who would have defended you.**

Harry shook his head. "If this really happens, at least the people in this room know better."

"**Meanwhile, the Ministry has started moving against Muggle-borns."**

"WHAT?" Every single person from the Three obvious tables, and the Teachers table yelled.

"This is ridiculous!" Ron yelled.

**Lupin pointed at the Daily Prophet.**

"**Look at page two."**

**Hermione turned the pages with much the same expression of distaste she had when handling Secrets of the Darkest Art.**

"**Muggle-born Register!" she read aloud. "'The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns" the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets.**

"We were born with it!" Collin shouted.

"That's why we're Muggle-Born, not Muggles!" Dennis yelled out also.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for an excellent use of logic." Dumbledore said.

"'**Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force."**

"My cousin tried to use my wand once." Hermione said. "She couldn't produce any magic, so it's impossible to steal magic."

"Very true." Remus said.

"'**The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission.'"**

"They can't let this happen!" Ron shouted

"**People won't let this happen," said Ron.**

Nobody commented on the similar words, as everyone was still fuming.

"**It is happening, Ron," said Lupin. "Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak."**

"Dear Lord." McGonagall said.

"**But how are they supposed to have 'stolen' magic?" said Ron. "It's mental, if you could steal magic there wouldn't be any Squibs, would there?"**

"EXACTLY!" Justin shouted.

"**I know," said Lupin. "Nevertheless, unless you can prove that you have at least one close Wizarding relative, you are now deemed to have obtained your magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment."**

Dean looked worried, what would he do, if this really happened? How would he be able to prove, or disprove himself?

**Ron glanced at Hermione, then said, "What if purebloods and half-blood's swear a** **Muggle-born's part of their family? I'll tell everyone Hermione's my cousin –"**

Every Weasley in the room nodded in agreement,

"Of course we would, you're family." Molly smiled at the girl.

**Hermione covered Ron's hand with hers and squeezed it.**

"**Thank you, Ron, but I couldn't let you –"**

"**You won't have a choice," said Ron fiercely, gripping her hand back. "I'll teach you my family tree so you can answer questions on it."**

A single tear fell down Hermione's face.

**Hermione gave a shaky laugh.**

"**Ron, as we're on the run with Harry Potter, the most wanted person in the country, I don't think it matters. If I was going back to school it would be different. What's Voldemort planning for Hogwarts?" she asked Lupin.**

"**Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch and wizard," he replied.**

"But some family's homeschool their children." Padma said.

"**That was announced yesterday. It's a change, because it was never obligatory before. Of course, nearly every witch and wizard in Britain has been educated at Hogwarts, but their parents had the right to teach them at home or send them abroad if they preferred. **

"As it should be." Ginny muttered.

**This way, Voldemort will have the whole Wizarding population under his eye from a young age.**

**And it's also another way of weeding out Muggle-borns, because students must be given Blood Status – meaning that they have proven to the Ministry that they are ofWizard descent – before they are allowed to attend."**

**Harry felt sickened and angry: At this moment, excited eleven-year-olds would be poring over stacks of newly purchased spell-books, unaware that they would never see Hogwarts, perhaps never see their families again either.**

Angry, and Sad tears fell down every Muggleborn, or Mugglelovers face, as they imagined those little eleven year old boys and girls.

"**It's . . . it's . . ." he muttered, struggling to find words that did justice to the horror of his thoughts, but Lupin said quietly,**

"**I know."**

**Lupin hesitated.**

"**I'll understand if you can't confirm this, Harry, but the Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a mission."**

"Oh no." Remus sighed. "This won't end well."

"How can you be sure?" Sirius asked.

"Just listen."

"**He did," Harry replied, "and Ron and Hermione are in on it and they're coming with me."**

"**Can you confide in me what the mission is?"**

"Well, he doesn't have too now." Ron laughed weakly.

**Harry looked into the prematurely lined face, framed in thick but graying hair, and wished that he could return a different answer.**

"**I can't, Remus, I'm sorry. If Dumbledore didn't tell you, I don't think I can."**

"**I thought you'd say that," said Lupin, looking disappointed. "But I might still be of some use to you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me exactly what you were up to."**

"Don't let me help, don't let me come." Remus whispered too low for anyone to hear.

**Harry hesitated. It was a very tempting offer, though how they would be able to keep their mission secret from Lupin if he were with them all the time he could not imagine.**

**Hermione, however, looked puzzled.**

"**But what about Tonks?" she asked.**

"**What about her?" said Lupin.**

"Thanks." Tonks said quietly, rolling her eyes.

"**Well," said Hermione, frowning, "you're married! How does she feel about you going away with us?"**

"**Tonks will be perfectly safe," said Lupin, "She'll be at her parents' house."**

"I'm a coward." Remus sighed.

**There was something strange in Lupin's tone, it was almost cold. There was also something odd in the idea of Tonks remaining hidden at her parents' house; she was, after all, a member of the Order and, as far as Harry knew, was likely to want to be in the thick of the action.**

"**Remus," said Hermione tentatively, "is everything all right . . . you know . . . between you and – "**

"**Everything is fine, thank you," said Lupin pointedly.**

**Hermione turned pink. There was another pause, an awkward and embarrassed one, and then Lupin said, with an air of forcing himself to admit something unpleasant, "Tonks is going to have a baby."**

Tonks squeeled. "Oh my GOD!" She jumped up and down.

"I'm having a baby in two years!" She laughed.

Remus looked terrified.

"I'm trying to leave you." Remus sighed.

Tonks gave him a glare that could give Molly Weasley a run for her money. "But you won't dare try, this time.**"**

He nodded.

"**Oh, how wonderful!" squealed Hermione.**

"**Excellent!" said Ron enthusiastically.**

"**Congratulations," said Harry.**

**Lupin gave an artificial smile that was more like a grimace, then said, "So . . . do you accept my offer? Will three become four? **

Remus looked at Harry, and said "Don't let me, please. Make me go back to Tonks."

"I'll try." He told him.

**I cannot believe that Dumbledore would have disapproved, he appointed me your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, after all. And I must tell you that I believe we are facing magic many of us have never encountered or imagined."**

**Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry.**

"**Just – just to be clear," he said. "You want to leave Tonks at her parents' house and come away with us?"**

"You're not going to let me." He sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"**She'll be perfectly safe there, they'll look after her," said Lupin. He spoke with a finality bordering on indifference: "Harry, I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you."**

Remus shook his head, as did Sirius. "No he wouldn't" Sirius told him.

"I know." He sighed.

"**Well," said Harry slowly, "I'm not. I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you aren't sticking with your own kid, actually."**

Harry nodded, agreeing with himself.

**Lupin's face drained of color. The temperature in the kitchen might have dropped** **ten degrees. Ron stared around the room as though he had been bidden to memorize it, while Hermione's eyes swiveled backward and forward from Harry to Lupin.**

"**You don't understand," said Lupin at last.**

"**Explain, then," said Harry.**

**Lupin swallowed.**

"**I – I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgment and have regretted it very much every since."**

"Oh really?" Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"I'm being an idiot Dora," Remus said. "Its because of my condition, that's why I'm afraid, I'm afraid for you."

"**I see," said Harry, "so you're just going to dump her and the kid and run off with us?"**

"Sorry." Remus said again.

**Lupin sprang to his feet: His chair toppled over backward, and he glared at them so fiercely that Harry saw, for the first time ever, she shadow of the wolf upon his human face.**

"Oh dear God." Remus said, horrified at himself.

"It's alright" Harry reassured him.

"**Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and my unborn child? I should never have married her, I've made her an outcast!"**

"I don't care about that." Tonks said. "I love _you_, and I have for years Remus."

A few girls smiled at the obvious love between the two of them.

**Lupin kicked aside the chair he had overturned.**

"**You have only ever seen me amongst the Order, or under Dumbledore's protection at Hogwarts! You don't know how most of the Wizarding world sees creatures like me! When they know of my affliction, they can barely talk to me! Don't you see what I've done?** **Even her own family is disgusted by our marriage, **

"My mum and Dad would never turn against you!" Tonks shouted. "They've told me before how much they like you!"

"I know, I know." He sighed.

**what parents want their only daughter to marry a werewolf? **

"They'd just want me to be happy." Tonks said.

**And the child – the child – "**

"Will be loved." Tonks said firmly.

**Lupin actually seized handfuls of his own hair; he looked quite deranged.**

"**My kind don't usually breed! It will be like me, I am convinced of it – how can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? **

"Does the baby turn out like me?" He asked.

_He does not turn into a wolf, he just gets a bit cranky during the full moon._

He visibly relaxed.

**And if, by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father of whom it must always be ashamed!"**

"He'd only be ashamed, if he heard how bad you think of yourself." Luna said. "You need more confidence."

**"****Remus!" whispered Hermione, tears in her eyes. "Don't say that – how could any child be ashamed of you?"**

"**Oh, I don't know, Hermione," said Harry. "I'd be pretty ashamed of him."**

"I completely understand." Remus said.

**Harry did not know where his rage was coming from, but it had propelled him to his feet too. Lupin looked as though Harry had hit him.**

"You didn't though, right?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said.

"**If the new regime thinks Muggle-borns are bad," Harry said, "what will they do to a half-werewolf whose father's in the Order? My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?"**

Harry flinched.

"Remus I-"

"I understand." He told Harry firmly.

"**How – how dare you?" said Lupin. "This is not about a desire for – for danger or personal glory – how dare you suggest such a – "**

"**I think you're feeling a bit of a daredevil," Harry said, "You fancy stepping into** **Sirius's shoes –"**

Harry flinched again,

"**Harry, no!" Hermione begged him, but he continued to glare into Lupin's livid face.**

"**I'd never have believed this," Harry said. "The man who taught me to fight** **dementors – a coward."**

"I am a coward." Remus said.

"You're not a coward." Someone said, and everyone turned to see Luna looking at the man with deepest sympathy on her face.

"Yes I am Luna, I-" Luna cut him off.

"You're afraid." Luna said.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. There's a difference between being a coward, and being afraid."

Remus looked at the strange girl for a long moment, before whispering. "Thank you." To the girl.

She smiled, and looked away, as if the whole conversation hadn't happened.

**Lupin drew his wand so fast that Harry had barely reached for his own; there was a loud bang and he felt himself flying backward as if punched; as he slammed into the kitchen wall and slid to the floor**

People stared at him in shock.

His eyes widened. "I attacked him." Remus whispered. "Harry, I'm so-"

"Don't apologize, I went a bit over board.**"**

**he glimpsed the tail of Lupin's cloak disappearing around the door.**

"**Remus, Remus, come back!" Hermione cried, but Lupin did not respond. A moment later they heard the front door slam.**

"**Harry!" wailed Hermione. "How could you?"**

"**It was easy," said Harry. He stood up, he could feel a lump swelling where his head had hit the wall. He was still so full of anger he was shaking.**

Harry looked down.

"**Don't look at me like that!" he snapped at Hermione.**

"**Don't you start on her!" snarled Ron.**

"**No – no – we mustn't fight!" said Hermione, launching herself between them.**

"Would that stop them?" Kristen asked Hermione.

"Yes." Ron and Harry answered together.

"**You shouldn't have said that stuff to Lupin," Ron told Harry.**

"**He had it coming to him," said Harry. Broken images were racing each other through his mind: Sirius falling through the veil; **

Sirius paled.

**Dumbledore suspended, broken, in midair; **

Multiple people flinched.

**a fla/sh of green light and his mother's voice, begging for mercy . . .**

"How do you remember that?" Katie asked, horrified.

"I don't know how I remember the green light, I just do, and for the voice, why do you think I faint whenever the Dementors get close? I can hear Voldemort murdering my parents."

Nearly every girl was in tears, and the boys looked distraught.

"I'm so sorry." Katie said with sympathy.

"Its alright Katie." Harry assured her.

"**Parents," said Harry, "shouldn't leave their kids unless – unless they've got to."**

Everyone nodded, understanding why he said it.

"**Harry –" said Hermione, stretching out a consoling hand, but he shrugged it off and walked away, his eyes on the fire Hermione had conjured. He had once spoken to Lupin out of that fireplace, **

"Really?" Harry said. "When?"

_It happened in your fifth year, a few months from now._

"Oh, thanks, er…future person.

**seeking reassurance about James, and Lupin had consoled him. Now Lupin's tortured white face seemed to swim in the air before him. He felt a sickening surge of remorse. Neither Ron nor Hermione spoke, but Harry felt sure that they were looking at each other behind his back, communicating silently.**

Said two, looked away.

**He turned around and caught them turning hurriedly away form each other.**

"**I know I shouldn't have called him a coward."**

"**No, you shouldn't," said Ron at once.**

"**But he's acting like one."**

"**All the same . . ." said Hermione.**

"**I know," said Harry. "But if it makes him go back to Tonks, it'll be worth it, won't it?"**

"Yes." Everyone in the hall said.

Remus smiled at them, "Yes." He agreed.

**He could not keep the plea out of his voice. Hermione looked sympathetic, Ron uncertain. Harry looked down at his feet, thinking of his father. Would James have backed Harry in what he had said to Lupin, or would he have been angry at how his son had treated his old friend?**

"He would have been downright pissed off." Sirius said.

"SIRIUS BLACK, WATCH YOUR MOUTH AROUND MY CHILDREN!" Molly shouted.

Sirius looked like Christmas had been canceled. "But, but!"

"No buts!" She glared, so he pouted.

**The silent kitchen seemed to hum with the shock of the recent scene and with Ron and Hermione's unspoken reproaches. The Daily Prophet Lupin had brought was still lying on the table, Harry's own face staring up at the ceiling from the front page. **

"Of course it is." Harry muttered.

**He walked over to it and sat down, opened the paper at random, and pretended to read. He could not take in the words; his mind was still too full of the encounter with Lupin. He was sure that Ron and Hermione had resumed their silent communications on the other side of the Prophet. He turned a page loudly, and Dumbledore's name leapt out at him.**

**It was a moment or two before he took in the meaning of the photograph, which showed a family group. Beneath the photograph were the words: The Dumbledore family, left to right: Albus; Percival, holding newborn Ariana; Kendra, and Aberforth.**

Albus looked down, almost in tears at the reminder of his mother, and sister.

**His attention caught, Harry examined the picture more carefully. Dumbledore's father, Percival, was a good-looking man with eyes that seemed to twinkle even in this faded old photograph. The baby, Ariana, was a little longer than a loaf of bread and no more distinctive-looking. The mother, Kendra, had jet black hair pulled into a high bun.**

**Her face had a carved quality about it. Harry thought of photos of Native Americans he'd seen as he studied her dark eyes, high cheekbones, and straight nose, formally composed above a high-necked silk gown. Albus and Aberforth wore matching lacy collared jackets and had identical, shoulder-length hairstyles. Albus looked several years older, but otherwise the two boys looked very alike, for this was before Albus's nose had been broken and before he started wearing glasses.**

"Everyone!" The twins shouted. "They to imagine old Dumbles, with a normal nose, and no glasses."

"Weird!" Eveyone who tried said together.

Said man chuckled, slightly.

**The family looked quite happy and normal, smiling serenely up out of the newspaper. Baby Ariana's arm waved vaguely out of her shawl. Harry looked above the picture and saw the headline:**

**EXCLUSIVE EXTRACT FROM UPCOMING**

**BIOGRAPHY OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**by Rita Skeeter**

"Aw shit." Ron said, too quiet for his mother to hear.

"Molly! Scould your child." Sirius said,

"My children said nothing." Molly raised an eyebrow.

When she looked away, Ron smirked at him.

**Thinking it could hardly make him feel any worse than he already did, Harry began to read:**

"I could think of a million things I'd rather do, than read Skeeter." Harry mumbled.

"Alright guys, Theres an article here, please don't interrupt me, okay?" Susan asked.

**Proud and haughty, Kendra Dumbledore could not bear to remain in Mould-on-the-Wold after her husband Percival's well-publicized arrest and imprisonment in Azkaban. She therefore decided to uproot the family and relocate to Godric's Hollow, the village that was later to gain fame as the scene of Harry Potter's strange escape from You-Know-Who.**

**Like Mould-on-the-Wold, Godric's Hollow was home to a number of Wizarding families, but as Kendra knew none of them, she would be spared the curiosity about her husband's crime she had faced in her former village. By repeatedly rebuffing the friendly advances of her new Wizarding neighbors, she soon ensured that her family was left well alone.**

"**Slammed the door in my face when I went around to welcome her with a batch of homemade Cauldron Cakes," says Bathilda Bagshot. "The first year they were there I only ever saw the two boys. Wouldn't have known there was a daughter if I hadn't been picking Plangentines by moonlight the winter after they moved in, and saw Kendra leading Ariana out into the back garden. Walked her round the lawn once, keeping a firm grip on her, then took her back inside. Didn't know what to make of it."**

**It seems that Kendra thought the move to Godric's Hollow was the perfect opportunity to hide Ariana once and for all, something she had probably been planning for years. The timing was significant. Ariana was barely seven years old when she vanished from sight, and seven is the age by which most experts agree that magic will have revealed itself, if present. Nobody now alive remembers Ariana ever demonstrating even the slightest sign of magical ability.**

**It seems clear, therefore, that Kendra made a decision to hide her daughter's existence rather than suffer the shame of admitting that she had produced a Squib. Moving away from the friends and neighbors who knew Ariana would, of course, make imprisoning her all the easier. The tiny number of people who henceforth knew of Ariana's existence could be counted upon to keep the secret, including her two brothers, who had deflected awkward questions with the answer their mother had taught them. "My sister is too frail for school."**

**Next week: Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts – the Prizes and the Pretense.**

"The article is done." She told **them.**

**Harry had been wrong: What he had read had indeed made him feel worse. He looked back at the photograph of the apparently happy family. Was it true? How could he find out? He wanted to go to Godric's Hollow, even if Bathilda was in no fit state to talk to him: he wanted to visit the place where he and Dumbledore had both lost loved ones.**

He and Dumbledore both frowned.

**He was in the process of lowering the newspaper, to ask Ron's and Hermione's opinions, when a deafening crack echoed around the kitchen.**

"Maybe its Kreacher!" Hermione said Hopefully.

**For the first time in three days Harry had forgotten all about Kreacher. **

"Don't think anyone's ever not-taken their mind off him," Sirius laughed.

**His immediate thought was that Lupin had burst back into the room, and for a split second, he did not take in the mass of struggling limbs that had appeared out of thin air right beside his chair. He hurried to his feet as Kreacher disentangled himself and, bowing low to Harry, croaked, "Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher, Master."**

"The hall cheered, obviously trying to forget the whole Lupin incident.

**Mundungus scrambled up and pulled out his wand; Hermione, however, was too quick for him.**

"**Expelliarmus!"**

"I still think I'm going to beat old Voldy using that."

"Not a chance." Said most of the hall (aka everyone except the D.A)

**Mundungus's wand soared into the air, and Hermione caught it. **

"Wow, really?" Hermione said shocked. "I've never had good hand-eye coordination."

**Wild-eyed,** **Mundungus dived for the stairs. Ron rugby-tackled him and Mundungus hit the stone floor with a muffled crunch.**

Everyone cheered for Ron.

"**What?" he bellowed, writhing in his attempts to free himself from Ron's grip.** "**Wha've I done? Setting a bleedin' 'house-elf on me, what are you playing at, wha've I done, lemme go, lemme go, of – "**

"**You're not in much of a position to make threats," said Harry. He threw aside the newspaper, crossed the kitchen in a few strides, and dropped to his knees beside Mundungus, who stopped struggling and looked terrified. **

"As he should!" Ron shouted. "Harry can get very terrifying."

"What are you talking about?" Cho said, "Harry is always kind, and sweet, not remotely terrifying."

"You obviously haven't seen him when he gets angry." Ginny said coldly.

**Ron got up, panting, and watched as Harry pointed his wand deliberately at Mundungus's nose. Mundungus stank of stale sweat and tobacco smoke. His hair was matted and his robes stained.**

Fleur wrinkled her nose.

"**Kreacher apologizes for the delay in bringing the thief, Master," croaked the elf.** "**Fletcher knows how to avoid capture, has many hidey-holes and accomplices. Nevertheless, Kreacher cornered the thief in the end."**

"Good job Kreach." Sirius smiled.

"Kreach?" Remus rasied an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up."

"**You've done really well, Kreacher," said Harry, and the elf bowed low.**

"**Right, we've got a few questions for you," Harry told Mundungus, who shouted at once.**

"**I panicked, okay? I never wanted to come along, no offense, mate, but I never volunteered to die for you, an' that was bleedin' You-Know-Who come flying at me, anyone woulda got outta there. I said all along I didn't wanna do it –"**

"Maybe he shouldn't have come." Hermione told Moody. "Its pretty obvious that he's a dirty rotten sneak."

"**For your information, none of the rest of us Disapparated," said Hermione.**

"**Well, you're a bunch of bleedin' 'eroes then, aren't you, but I never pretended I was up for killing meself –"**

"Proud to be a" bleedin' 'eroe" " Ron laughed.

"**We're not interested in why you ran out on Mad-Eye," said Harry, moving his wand a little closer to Mundungus's baggy, bloodshot eyes. "We already knew you were an unreliable bit of scum."**

"BURN!" The twins shouted, high fiving Harry.

"**Well then, why the 'ell am I being 'unted down by 'ouse-elves? Or is this about them goblets again? I ain't got none of 'em left, or you could 'ave 'em –"**

"**It's not about the goblets either, although you're getting warmer," said Harry.** "**Shut up and listen."**

"Good advice." Bill chuckled.

**It felt wonderful to have something to do, someone of whom he could demand some small portion of truth. Harry's wand was now so close to the bridge of Mundungus's nose that Mundungus had gone cross-eyed trying to keep it in view. **

"Why on Earth would you want to get that close." Sirius said, wrinkling his noes

**"When you cleaned out this house of anything valuable," Harry began, but** **Mundungus interrupted him again.**

"**Sirius never cared about any of the junk –"**

"Still my junk." He muttered.

The twins burst out laughing, after a moment, Sirius understood, and threw one of Hermione's books at them.

**There was the sound of pattering fee, a blaze of shining copper, an echoing clang, and a shriek of agony; Kreacher had taken a run at Mundungus and hit him over the head with a saucepan.**

Everything was silent for a moment, and then as if a bomb went off, people burst out into unconrtolable laughter.

"Oh my god!" Sirius cried out, his face full of happy tears.

"That elf is Bloody amazing!" Ron grinned.

"**Call 'im off, call 'im off, 'e should be locked up!" screamed Mundungus, cowering as Kreacher raised the heavy-bottomed pan again.**

"DO IT!" Lee shouted, with a grin.

"**Kreacher, no!" shouted Harry.**

**Kreacher's thin arms trembled with the weight of the pan, still held aloft.**

"**Perhaps just one more, Master Harry, for luck?"**

"Harry, you brought out the most amazing version of my elf," Sirius laughed

**Ron laughed.**

"**We need him conscious, Kreacher, but if he needs persuading, you can do the honors," said Harry.**

"**Thank you very much, Master," said Kreacher with a bow, **

"I like the new him." Ron grinned.

**and he retreated a short distance, his great pale eyes still fixed upon Mundungus with loathing.**

People laughed again.

"**When you stripped this house of all the valuables you could find," Harry began again, "you took a bunch of stuff from the kitchen cupboard. There was a locket there."**

**Harry's mouth was suddenly dry: He could sense Ron and Hermione's tension and excitement too. "What did you do with it?"**

"**Why?" asked Mundungus. "Is it valuable?"**

"That means he still has it, right?" Hannah said excitedly.

"**You've still got it!" cried Hermione.**

"**No, he hasn't," said Ron shrewdly. "He's wondering whether he should have asked more money for it."**

"**More?" said Mundungus. "That wouldn't have been effing difficult . . . bleedin' gave it away, di'n' I? No choice."**

"Damn it." Ginny muttered.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I was selling in Diagon Alley and she come up to me and asks if I've got a license for trading in magical artifacts. Bleedin' snoop. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to the locket an' told me she'd take it and let me off that time, and to fink** **meself lucky."**

"**Who was this woman?" asked Harry.**

"**I dunno, some Ministry hag."**

"Oh no." Harry muttered, hoping that it wasn't her.

**Mundungus considered for a moment, brow wrinkled.**

"**Little woman. Bow on top of 'er head."**

Everyone looked up at the large toad balloon.

**He frowned and then added, "Looked like a toad."**

"Please no." Hermione moaned.

**Harry dropped his wand: It hit Mundungus on the nose and shot red sparks into his eyebrows, which ignited.**

"**Aquamenti!" screamed Hermione, and a jet of water streamed from her wand, engulfing a spluttering and choking Mundungus.**

"Not like he didn't deserve it." Moody muttered.

**Harry looked up and saw his own shock reflected in Ron and Hermione's faces. The scars on the back of his right hand seemed to be tingling again.**

"Aw hell!" Sirius shouted. "Umbitch has it!"

Eveyone looked at him. "Umbitch?" The twins asked.

"Yup. Combination of Umbridge, and Bitch."

"WE LIKE IT!" They shouted together.

"Alright!" Susan shouted, over the laughs, "The chapter's done, who's next?"

"The stars tell me that since Neptune is in the second house I must read." Trelawney said, and quickly grabbed the book, and opened it up to the correct page.


	12. Magic Is Might

"Magic Is Might." Trelawneysaid, in a mystical voice.

**As August wore on, the square of unkempt grass in the middle of Grimmauld** **Place shriveled in the sun until it was brittle and brown.**

"How can you have grass?" Harry asked his godfather.

"You know, I honestly have no idea." He laughed.

**The inhabitants of number twelve were never seen by anyone in the surrounding houses, and nor was number twelve itself. The muggles who lived in Grimmauld Place had long since accepted the amusing mistake in the numbering that had caused number eleven to sit beside number thirteen.**

"Stupid muggles." Pansy sneered.

"Yes Parkinson, those muggles are so stupid, for not thinking "Hey, you know what theres a magical house right there!" Hermione glared at the Slytherin girl.

Pansy huffed, and turned away from Hermione's glare.

**And yet the square was now attracting a trickle of visitors who seemed to find the anomaly most intriguing. Barely a day passed without one or two people arriving inGrimmauld Place with no other purpose, or so it seemed, than to lean against the railings facing numbers eleven and thirteen, watching the join between the two houses.**

"Do you think it was just Muggles? Or some of the Death Eaters?" Molly asked concerned.

"Probably a bit of both." Harry said.

**The lurkers were never the same two days running, although they all seemed to share a dislike for normal clothing.**

"Wizards." Ron said.

**Most of the Londoners who passed them were used to eccentric dressers and took little notice, though occasionally one of them might glance back, wondering why anyone would wear cloaks in this heat.**

"Why don't Wizards wear normal clothes?" Katie asked.

"The magical community is severely behind in technology, including clothing." Hermione answered.

**The watchers seemed to be gleaning little satisfaction from their vigil.** **Occasionally one of them started forward excitedly, as if they had seen something interesting at last, only to fall back looking disappointed.**

**On the first day of September there were more people lurking in the square than ever before. Half a dozen men in long cloaks stood silent and watchful, gazing as ever at houses eleven and thirteen, but the thing for which they were waiting still appeared elusive.**

"Do they expect us to walk out with our trunks, and go to Hogwarts?" Ron laughed.

"Their Death Eaters, nobody said they were smart." Sirius laughed.

**As evening drew in, bringing with it an unexpected gust of chilly rain for the first time in weeks, there occurred one of those inexplicable moments when they appeared to have seen something interesting. The man with the twisted face pointed and his closest companion, a podgy, pallid man, started forward, but a moment later they had relaxed into their previous state of inactivity, looking frustrated and disappointed.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione smirked at his frustration.

**Meanwhile, inside number twelve, **

"Finally, we can hear about them again." Ginny smiled.

**Harry had just entered the hall. He had nearly lost his balance as he Apparated onto the top step just outside the front door,**

"WHY WERE YOU OUTSIDE!" Molly shrieked. "STAY WHERE YOU'RE SAFE!"

"If we stay inside the entire time, we'd get nowhere." Ron pointed out.

Molly grumbled, but didn't say anything.

**and thought that the Death Eaters might have caught a glimpse of his momentarily exposed elbow.**

"CONSTANT-" Moody started, but was cut off.

"VIGULANCE!" Susan shouted,

Moody smiled at the girl. "I like this one." He grunted,

Susan smiled at him, then stared at the floating toad.

**Shutting the front door carefully behind him, he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, draped it over his arm, and hurried along the gloomy hallway toward the door that led to the basement, a stolen copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in his hand.**

"Harry, you shouldn't steal." Molly scolded lightly.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Molly I don't think he really had a choice." Arthur said. "They're on the run, they can't just buy a paper."

"Oh. Right." She said, and looked away.

**The usual low whisper of "Severus Snape" greeted him, the chill wind swept him, and his tongue rolled up for a moment.**

"I bet that would get annoying." Harry said.

"Yeah, Probably." Hermione said. "I'm not looking forward to that."

"Hopefully it doesn't happen, remember?" Harry smirked.

Hermione did a very mature thing, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"**I didn't kill you," he said, **

"If this happens, we're going to have to change the password." Remus whispered to Moody.

Moody nodded vigorously.

**once it had unrolled, then held his breath as the dusty jinx-figure exploded.**

"Guess I got used to it." Harry muttered.

"Probably, Merlin knows how long you were there." Ginny, (The only one besides Remus who hear him.) said.

**He waited until he was halfway down the stairs to the kitchen, out of earshot of Mrs. Black and clear of the dust cloud, before calling, "I've got news, and you won't like it."**

"Snape is Headmaster." Luna said dreamily.

"How the bloody hell do you figure that?" Zacharias said in a very rude tone.

"A Nargle told me. There's a few in here, one is near Professor Trelawney. He read over her shoulder and then came and told me." She smiled, completely missing (or ignoring) the rudeness.

Everyone at the Ravenclaw table rolled their eyes annoyed. Why can't this girl act normal for once

**The kitchen was almost unrecognizable. Every surface now shone; Copper pots and pans had been burnished to a rosy glow; the wooden tabletop gleamed; **

Molly and Sirius gasped.

Sirius because he knew that the house had never been that clean.

Molly because she could never make it shine.

**the goblets and plates already laid for dinner glinted in the light from a merrily blazing fire, on which a cauldron was simmering. Nothing in the room, however, was more dramatically different than the house-elf who now came hurrying toward Harry, dressed in a snowy-white towel, his ear hair as clean and fluffy as cotton wool, Regulus's locket bouncing on his thin chest.**

"Dear Lord." Sirius whispered in shock.

"**Shoes off, if you please, Master Harry, and hands washed before dinner," croaked Kreacher,**

"That's a hell of a lot better than last time I visited." Tonks laughed.

Sirius laughed too. " Didn't he say 'take your filthy shoes off at the door' and call you a blood traitor?"

"Yup!" She grinned.

**seizing the Invisibility Cloak and slouching off to hang it on a hook on the wall, beside a number of old-fashioned robes that had been freshly laundered.**

"Those hadn't been washed since before I went to Azkaban!" Sirius exclaimed.

"**What's happened?" Ron asked apprehensively. He andHermione had been pouring over a sheaf of scribbled notes and hand drawn maps that littered the end of the long kitchen table,**

The adults that had been around during the first war grimaced, remembering when they too had scatter maps, and notes across their tables.

That is something they wished never to do again, nor the children.

**but now they watched Harry as he strode toward them and threw down the newspaper on top of their scattered parchment.**

**A large picture of a familiar, hook-nosed, black-haired man stared up at them all, beneath a headline that read:**

**SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**

Everyone who doubted Luna gawked at her in shock.

"How!?" Someone shouted at her.

"I've already explained." She said smiling.

"**No!" said Ron and Hermione loudly.**

**Hermione was quickest; she snatched up the newspaper and began to read the accompanying story out loud.**

"Why out loud?" Tonks asked.

"She reads faster out loud, than me and Harry do in our heads, so when its really important, she usually just reads it to us." Ron explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." She nodded.

"**Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher,**

"Resignation my arse." Said teacher breathed. "I want to know what really happened to me."

She was given an orb.

_Do you really want to know? It's not pretty._

"Yes, I want to know." She trembled.

_Alright then, remember, this WON'T happen, none of the teachers will let it. _

_You we're taken prisoner by Voldemort, He told Snape to kill you, and he didn't have a choice, he had to. BUT HE DID NOT WANT TO! After he Avada'd you, Voldemort's snake Nagini ate you._

Charity turned really pale, as did Snape.

"I am so sorry." Snape told her.

She sniffed, and accepted the apology.

While that apology was happening at the Head Table, at the students table, around thirteen students threw up, two fainted, and most the rest looked ready to do both.

After a few minutes of grief, Trelawney continued.

**Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."**

"Oh my God." Snape whispered, horrified.

"What is it?" Poppy asked.

"Death Eaters." He said, feeling sick to his stomach.

"'**I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values –' Like committing murder and cutting off people's ears, I suppose! **

George subconsciously touched his right ear.

**Snape, headmaster! Snape in Dumbledore's study – Merlin's pants!" she shrieked, **

It was silent for a moment, and then an eruption of laughter broke out throughout the hall.

"Did Merlin even wear pants?" Ginny asked through her chuckles.,

"No, I do not believe he did." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling like mad.

**making both Harry and Ron jump. She leapt up from the table and hurtled from the room, shouting as she went, "I'll be back in a minute!"**

"Where are you going?" Seamus asked.

"Ask the book, because I don't know." Hermione said

"'**Merlin's pants'?" repeated Ron, looking amused.**

"Of course I'm amused!" Ron laughed

**"She must be upset." He pulled the newspaper toward him and perused the article about Snape.**

"**The other teachers won't stand for this, McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout all know the truth, they know how Dumbledore died. They won't accept Snape as headmaster. And who are these Carrows?"**

"**Death Eaters," said Harry. **

Everyone who didn't know gasped.

**"There are pictures of them inside. They were at the top of the tower when Snape killed Dumbledore, **

Snape frowned, and felt terrible.

**so it's all friends together. And," Harry went on bitterly, drawing up a chair, "I can't see that the other teachers have got any choice but to stay.**

"We would stay to protect the students." Flitwick squeaked.

The other teachers all nodded.

**If the Ministry and Voldemort are behind Snape it'll be a choice between staying and teaching, or a nice few years in Azkaban**

"If we're lucky." Spout grow**led**

– **and that's if they're lucky. **

"Weird." Harry whispered to his laughing friends.

**I reckon they'll stay to try and protect the students."**

"We lost him!" Fred cried out.

Harry threw his old Sneakescope at him.

**Kreacher came bustling to the table with a large curcen in his hands, and ladled out soup into pristine bowls, whistling between his teeth as he did so.**

"Sirius, if you comment on how he changed one more time, you'll see why my brothers can be afraid of me, and my wand." Ginny said, then smirked when Sirius cowered away from her.

"**Thanks, Kreacher," said Harry, flipping over the Prophet so as not to have to look at Snape's face. **

Lee, and the twins laughed at that.

"Well who would want to look at him!" George snorted.

**"Well, at least we know exactly where Snape is now."**

"Good point." Moody said.

**He began to spoon soup into his mouth. The quality of Kreacher's cooking had improved dramatically ever since he had been given Regulus's locket: Today's French onion was as good as Harry had ever tasted.**

Noticing Molly's' frown A.S. Potter sent her an orb

_Da- I mean Harry said yours was better_

She smiled.

"**There are still a load of Death Eaters watching this house," he told Ron as he ate, "more than usual. It's like they're hoping we'll march out carrying our school trunks and head off for the Hogwarts Express."**

"Didn't I say that earlier?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry smiled.

"Since your my best mate, its okay that we think the same."

"Agreed" Harry said, and they both grinned at eachother.

**Ron glanced at his watch.**

"**I've been thinking about that all day. It left nearly six hours ago. Weird, not being on it, isn't it?"**

The graduates all nodded. They missed riding that train.

**In his mind's eye Harry seemed to see the scarlet steam engine as he and Ron had once followed it by air,**

"That wasn't fun." Ron shuddered.

"But I'm glad we did it." Harry pointed out.

"Well, yeah." He agreed.

Everyone else, (save Hermione) wondered what the heck they were talking about, why they were glad that they rode it.

**shimmering between fields and hills, a rippling scarlet caterpillar.** **He was sure Ginny, Neville, and Luna were sitting together at this moment, perhaps wondering where he, Ron, and Hermione were, or debating how best to undermine Snape's new regime.**

"The latter probably." Ginny said. "I would have told them you weren't coming."

"Thanks Gin." Neville and Luna said together, and smiled,

"**They nearly saw me coming back in just now," Harry said, "I landed badly on the top step, and the Cloak slipped."**

"**I do that every time. **

"Weasley!" Mad-Eye barked.

"Sorry!" Ron flinched in fear.

**Oh, here she is," Ron added, craning around in his seat to watch Hermione reentering the kitchen. "And what in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y Fronts was that about?"**

"Really Ron?" Hermione shook her head amused.

"Shush" he laughed.

"**I remembered this," Hermione panted.**

**She was carrying a large, framed picture, which she now lowered to the floor before seizing her small, beaded bag from the kitchen sideboard. Opening it, she proceeded to force the painting inside and despite the fact that it was patently too large to fit inside the tiny bag, within a few seconds it had vanished, like so much ease, into the bag's capacious depths.**

"**Phineas Nigellus,"**

"Brilliant" Snape thought to himself.

**Hermione explained as she threw the bag onto the kitchen table with the usual sonorous, clanking crash.**

"Damn 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed, ignoring her mothers protest at her language. "How much stuff do you think you have in there?"

"Probably more than the stuff in my trunk." She smiled.

People looked at her in awe. The more stuff you could fit in the charm, the more powerful it was.

"**Sorry?" said Ron, but Harry understood. **

"Of course you did." Ron said. "You know everything!"

"I don't know how you kept that dirt on your nose for two weeks first year." Harry said.

Ron blushed, "It wouldn't come off!"

"Soap usually works." Sirius stage-whispered to Ron.

"Shut up Sirius." Ron shoved him off the bench, and Sirius fell onto the floor, where he laughed uncontrollably, rolling around.

After Sirius calmed down, they started to read again.

**The painted image of Phineas Nigellus** **Black was able to travel between his portrait in Grimmauld Place **

"Oh!" Ron said. "Snape could have been using it to get information on us! That's why Hermione grabbed it!**"**

"Good for you Ron, want a cookie?" Ginny said in a patronizing tone.

"Yes." Ron said, ignoring the sarcasm.

She sighed, and looked at Harry.

"Dobby!" Harry called out.

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" The elf cracked in and said.

"Can you bring my friend a cookie?" Harry said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes sir Mister Harry Potter sir. Dobby will bring your Weezy a Cookie." He snapped his fingers, disappeared, and then reappeared a moment later with the biggest cookie Ron had ever seen.

"Thanks Dobby!" Ron said in awe, and hugged the little elf.

Dobby smiled, waved goodbye to Harry, and then left.

"Good elf, he is." Ron said, his mouth full of the chocolate chip cookie.

**and the one that hung in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts: the circular cower-top room where Snape was no doubt sitting right now, in triumphant possession of Dumbledore's collection of delicate, silver magical instruments, **

_Harry broke most of them at the end of his fifth year. Just saying._

Harry blushed, at the looks everyone was giving him.

"Why did I do that?" Harry asked the ceiling.

_You were mad, Sirius had just died, and Dumbledore insisted on talking to you, so you threw and broke a few of his things._

"Oh." He mumbled,

**the stone Pensieve, the Sorting Hat and, unless it had been moved elsewhere, the sword of Gryffindor.**

Luna had a suspicion, that Snape would give the trio the sword, but didn't voice it.

"**Snape could send Phineas Nigellus to look inside this house for him," Hermione explained to Ron as she resumed her seat. "But let him try it now, all Phineas Nigellus will be able to see is the inside of my handbag."**

"Just don't talk with your handbag open." Tonks said.

"**Good thinking!" said Ron, looking impressed.**

"**Thank you," smiled Hermione, pulling her soup toward her. "So, Harry, what else happened today?"**

"**Nothing," said Harry. "Watched the Ministry entrance for seven hours. **

"You're stalking the Ministy!" Molly shrieked.

"We need the locket." Harry Ron and Hermione said together, and all shrugged.

"That's creepy." Neville whispered to Ginny, who agreed.

"Can we turn the toad back into a person?" Sirius asked.

"Why?" McGonagall asked confused.

"It'll be funny to see her face, when she gets outsmarted by three seventeen year olds."

"Oh alright." She said with a smile, waved her wand, and a very grumpy Umbridge fell from the ceiling,

"HOW DARE YOU!" Umbridge screeched at McGonagall.

"Oh shut up, you foul excuse of a woman, and sit." McGonagall demanded.

After McGonagall's standing ovation, Trelawney continued the book.

**No sign of her. Saw your dad though, Ron. He looks fine."**

Arthur smiled.

**Ron nodded his appreciation of this news. They had agreed that it was far too dangerous to try and communicate with Mr. Weasley while he walked in and out of the Ministry, because he was always surrounded by other Ministry workers.**

"Good." Arthur nodded "Don't risk getting caught."

**It was, however, reassuring to catch these glimpses of him, even if he did look very strained and anxious.**

"Are you anxious because you don't know where they are?" Remus asked.

Arthur nodded. "Most likely."

"**Dad always told us most Ministry people use the Floo Network to get to work,"** **Ron said. "That's why we haven't seen Umbridge, she'd never walk, and she'd think she's too important."**

"As I am." Umbridge huffed.

"Oh course you are." Amelia said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "In Azkaban, you can tell all of the other prisoners how important you are to the Ministry, and then we'll see how things turn out."

Umbridge glared at the woman for a moment, then looked away.

Sirius smiled at her, and she blushed.

"**And what about that funny old witch and that little wizard in the navy robes?"** **Hermione asked.**

"**Oh yeah, the bloke from Magical Maintenance," said Ron.**

"**How do you know he works for Magical Maintenance?" Hermione asked, her soup spoon suspended in midair.**

"Was she holding it, or was it just floating?" Ernie asked.

"Seriously, is that important at all?" Hannah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Very much so."

_She was holding it._

"**Dad said everyone from Magical Maintenance wears navy blue robes."**

"**But you never told us that!"**

**Hermione dropped her spoon **

"See? It was mentioned again, ergo, important." Ernie smirked.

**and pulled toward her the sheaf of notes and maps that she and Ron had been examining when Harry had entered the kitchen.**

"**There's nothing in here about navy blue robes, nothing!" she said, flipping feverishly through the pages.**

"**Well, does it really matter?"**

"**Ron, it all matters! If we're going to get into the Ministry and not give ourselves away when they're bound to be on the lookout for intruders, every little detail matters! We've been over and over this, I mean, what's the point of all these reconnaissance trips if you aren't even bothering to tell us –"**

"Somethings going to go wrong." Moody said. "She's overthinking."

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled.

"**Blimey, Hermione, I forget one little thing – "**

"**You do realize, don't you, that there's probably no more dangerous place in the whole world for us to be right now than the Ministry of –"**

"**I think we should do it tomorrow," said Harry.**

Everyone stared at Harry, as if he just announced that he was going to prance the forest dressed as a unicorn.

**Hermione stopped dead, her jaw hanging; Ron choked a little over his soup.**

"**Tomorrow?" repeated Hermione. "You aren't serious, Harry?"**

"No, I am." Sirius smirked.

Everyone groaned, except Amelia, who chuckled silently.

"**I am," said Harry. "I don't think we're going to be much better prepared than we are now even if we skulk around the Ministry entrance for another month. The longer we put it off, the farther away that locket could be. There's already a good chance Umbridge has chucked it away; the thing doesn't open."**

"**Unless," said Ron, "she's found a way of opening it and she's now possessed."**

"I most certainly could not be possessed." Umbridge snarled. "I am far too important."

"So you admit that you're just evil?" Hermione asked innocently.

Umbridge growled at the girl.

"**Wouldn't make any difference to her, she was so evil in the first place," Harry shrugged.**

"I am not evil." She glared at him.

Harry held up his hand and said "I beg to differ."

"You deserved it, you brat." She muttered.

**Hermione was biting her lip, deep in thought.**

"**We know everything important," Harry went on, addressing Hermione. "We know they've stopped Apparition in and out of the Ministry; we know only the most senior Ministry members are allowed to connect their homes to the Floo Network now, because Ron heard those two Unspeakables complaining about it. And we know roughly where Umbridge's office is, because of what you heard the bearded bloke saying to his mate –"**

"'**I'll be up on level one, Dolores wants to see me,'" Hermione recited immediately.**

"Man you guys really paid attention." Kingsley said, very impressed.

"It's easy to pay attention to something, when you have nothing else to do." Luna said.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said, smiling at her.

"**Exactly," said Harry. "And we know you get in using those funny coins, or tokens, or whatever they are, because I saw that witch borrowing one from her friend – "**

"Nobody is supposed to know about the coins." Moody said in shock. "That's how we detect impersonators."

"Well, you can't keep anything from us." Harry said cheerfully.

The teachers all agreed. So many things the trio found out about, that they weren't supposed to know about. But then again, it's a good thing they did, otherwise terrible things would have happened.

"**But we haven't got any!"**

"**If the plan works, we will have," Harry continued calmly.**

"What's the plan? Did they say it already?" Daphne asked confused.

"No, not yet." Astoria told her.

"**I don't know, Harry, I don't know … there are an awful lot of things that could go wrong, so much relies on chance … "**

**That'll be true even if we spend another three months preparing," said Harry. "It's time to act."**

Harry agreed with himself.

**He could tell from Ron's and Hermione's faces that they were scared; **

"And you're not?" Hermione said.

**he was not particularly confident himself, **

"Thought so." She told him.

**and yet he was sure the time had come to put their plan into operation.** **They had spent the previous four weeks taking it in turns to don the Invisibility** **Cloak and spy on the official entrance to the Ministry, which Ron, thanks to Mr. Weasley, had known since childhood.**

"I knew taking you to work with me would pay off some day." Arthur grinned.

"You just wanted the free candy that one woman used to give me." Ron pointed out.

"No…" Arthur said blushing.

**They had tailed Ministry workers on their way in, eavesdropped on their conversations, and learned by careful observation which of them could be relied upon to appear, alone, at the same time every day. Occasionally there had been a chance to sneak a Daily Prophet out of somebody's briefcase. Slowly they had built up the sketchy maps and notes now stacked in front of Hermione.**

"**All right," said Ron slowly, "let's say we go for it tomorrow … I think it should just be me and Harry."**

"Oh my gosh." Hermione huffed, glaring at Ron.

"**Oh, don't start that again!" sighed Hermione. "I thought we'd settled this."**

"**It's one thing hanging around the entrances under the Cloak, but this is different.** **Hermione," Ron jabbed a finger at a copy of the Daily Prophet dated ten days previously.** "**You're on the list of Muggle-borns who didn't present themselves for interrogation!"**

"That's sweet, but I wouldn't stay." Hermione told him

"**And you're supposed to be dying of spattergroit at the Burrow! If anyone shouldn't go, it's Harry, he's got a ten-thousand-Galleon price on his head – "**

"Ten thousand." Sirius said shaking his head.

"**Fine, I'll stay here," said Harry. "Let me know if you ever defeat Voldemort, won't you?"**

Most everyone laughed,

"Nice one Harry." George said, clapping him on the back.

**As Ron and Hermione laughed, pain shot through the scar on Harry's forehead.**

**heliotropeHis hand jumped to it. He saw Hermione's eyes narrow, and he tried to pass off the movement by brushing his hair out of his eyes.**

"I bet it didn't work." Ginny said.

"I bet you're right." Hermione told her.

"**Well, if all three of us go we'll have to Disapparate separately," Ron was saying.** "**We can't all fit under the Cloak anymore."**

"All three of you could fit under it?" Remus said shocked. "That's a one, sometimes two person cloak!"

"They used to all be scrawny Gits." Fred said, then grinned. "Now that's just Harry."

"OI!" Harry shouted. "I'm not scrawny

"Do I need to get up again?" The second year girl asked.

Harry blushed redder than a Weasley, and shook his head.

**Harry's scar was becoming more and more painful. He stood up. At once,** **Kreacher hurried forward.**

"**Master has not finished his soup, would master prefer the savory stew, or else the treacle tart to which Master is so partial?"**

"Oh my God." Sirius exclaimed.

"That's it." Ginny said, she whipped out her wand, then suddenly bat bogeys were attacking him, coming out of his nose.

She made him suffer for a minute, before lifting the curse.

"**Thanks, Kreacher, but I'll be back in a minute – er – bathroom."**

**Aware that Hermione was watching him suspiciously, **

"Yeah, I know." Hermione nodded.

**Harry hurried up the stairs to the hall and then to the first landing, where he dashed into the bathroom and bolted the door again. Grunting with pain, he slumped over the black basin with its taps in the form of open-mouthed serpents and closed his eyes ….**

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Susan asked him.

"Yeah." He said awkwardly.

**He was gliding along a twilit street. The buildings on either side of him had high, timbered gables; they looked like gingerbread houses. He approached one of them, then saw the whiteness of his own long-fingered hand against the door. He knocked. He felt a mounting excitement …**

"Why would he knock?" Ron asked.

"Build the terror?" Harry suggested.

**The door opened: A laughing woman stood there. Her face fell as she looked into** **Harry's face: humor gone, terror replacing it ….**

"Oh no." Hermione said, her eyes starting to water with unshed tears, she knew what was coming, she could just feel it.

"**Gregorovitch?" said a high, cold voice.**

**She shook her head: She was trying to close the door. A white hand held it steady, prevented her shutting him out …**

"**I want Gregorovitch."**

"**Er wohnt hier nicht mehr!" she cried, shaking her head. "He no live here! He no live here! I know him not!"**

"That poor woman." Molly said, openly crying.

**Abandoning the attempt to close the door, she began to back away down the dark hall, and Harry followed, gliding toward her, and his long-fingered hand had drawn his wand.**

"Dear God, you actually feel like you're doing it." George said, his voice had no laughter in it at all.

"**Where is he?"**

"**Das weiff ich nicht! He move! I know not, I know not!"**

**He raised his hand. She screamed. Two young children came running into the hall.**

Now nearly everyone in the hall had a tear in their eye.

**She tried to shield them with her arms. There was a flash of green light –**

"No!" A few cried out

"**Harry! HARRY!"**

**He opened his eyes; he had sunk to the floor. Hermione was pounding on the door again.**

"Thanks." Harry said quietly.

"**Harry, open up!"**

**He had shouted out, he knew it. He got up and unbolted the door; Hermione toppled inside at once, regained her balance, **

"Little warning next time?" Hermione said, trying to ease the tension.

It worked slightly

**and looked around suspiciously. Ron was right behind her, looking unnerved as he pointed his wand into the corners of the chilly bathroom.**

"Yeah, you probably shouted." Ron said.

"**What were you doing?" asked Hermione sternly.**

"**What d'you think I was doing?" asked Harry with feeble bravado.**

A few people chuckled.

"**You were yelling your head off!" said Ron.**

"Oh wow." Harry said almost silently.

"**Oh yeah … I must've dozed off or – "**

"**Harry, please don't insult our intelligence," said Hermione, taking deep breaths.** "**We know your scar hurt downstairs, and you're white as a sheet."**

**Harry sat down on the edge of the bath.**

"**Fine. I've just seen Voldemort murdering a woman. By now he's probably killed her whole family. And he didn't need to. It was Cedric all over again, they were just there … "**

People frowned at the reminder, Cho was crying her eyes out again.

"**Harry, you aren't supposed to let this happen anymore!" Hermione cried, her voice echoing through the bathroom. "Dumbledore wanted you to use Occlumency! HE thought the connection was dangerous – Voldemort can use it, Harry! What good is it to watch him kill and torture, how can it help?"**

"He'll know what Voldemort is doing." Ginny said, she didn't even stumble saying it.

"**Because it means I know what he's doing," said Harry.**

"Aww, Gin-Gin thinks like Harrykins!" The twins sand.

"**So you're not even going to try to shut him out?"**

"**Hermione, I can't. You know I'm lousy at Occlumency. I never got the hang of it."**

"**You never really tried!" she said hotly. "I don't get it, Harry – do you like having this special connection or relationship or what – whatever – "**

Harry glared at her.

**She faltered under the look he gave her as he stood up.**

"**Like it?" he said quietly. **

"He's getting angry." Hermione said sadly.

"How do you know? It said he said it quietly." Justin asked.

"He's either super quiet, or super loud when he's angry." Ron told him.

**"Would you like it?"**

"No." Every single student either said, or thought.

"**I – no – I'm sorry, Harry. I just didn't mean – "**

"**I hate it, I hate the fact that he can get inside me, that I have to watch him when he's most dangerous. But I'm going to use it."**

Mad-Eye nodded, "Use anything you can. That scar right there is a gift, just as much as it is a curse."

"**Dumbledore –"**

"**Forget Dumbledore.**

**This is my choice, nobody else's. I want to know why he's after Gregorovitch."**

Hermione thought for a second, then said, "Alright, I agree with what you're saying."

"**Who?"**

"**He's a foreign wand maker," said Harry. "He made Krum's wand and Krum reckons he's brilliant."**

" 'e ees." Fleur said. "I 'ave read about 'im."

"**But according to you," said Ron, "Voldemort's got Ollivander locked up somewhere. If he's already got a wand maker, what does he need another one for?"**

"**Maybe he agrees with Krum, maybe he thinks Gregorovitch is better … or else he thinks Gregorovitch will be able to explain what my wand did when he was chasing me, because Ollivander didn't know."**

"No." Luna said, but wouldn't explain.

**Harry glanced into the cracked, dusty mirror and saw Ron and Hermione exchanging skeptical looks behind his back.**

"Thanks guys." Harry mock-pouted.

"**Harry, you keep talking about what your wand did," said Hermione, "but you made it happen! Why are you so determined not to take responsibility for your own power?"**

"**Because I know it wasn't me! And so does Voldemort, Hermione! We both know what really happened!**

**They glared at each other;**

"Wow. That never happens." Ron said shocked, "It's always me and Hermione."

**Harry knew that he had not convinced Hermione and that she was marshaling counterarguments, against both his theory on his wand and the fact that he was permitting himself to see into Voldemort's mind. To his relief, Ron intervened.**

"Ronnie to the rescue!" The twins, and Charlie sang

"**Drop it," he advised her. "It's up to him. And if we're going to the Ministry tomorrow, don't you reckon we should go over the plan?"**

"Good idea." Hermione mumbled.

**Reluctantly, as the other two could tell, Hermione let the matter rest, though Harry was quite sure she would attack again at the first opportunity. In the meantime, they returned to the basement kitchen, where Kreacher served them all stew and treacle tart.**

"I love that stuff." Harry sighed.

**They did not get to bed until late that night, after spending hours going over and over their plan until they could recite it, word perfect, to each other. Harry, who was now sleeping in Sirius's room, **

"Good place to sleep." Sirius said.

**lay in bed with his wand light trained on the old photograph of his father, Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew,**

Everyone ignored the name Pettigrew. That filthy traitor.

**and muttered the plan to himself for another ten minutes. As he extinguished his wand, however, he was thinking not of Polyjuice Potion, Puking Pastilles, or the navy blue robes of Magical Maintenance;**

"Puking Pastilles?" George grinned.

"You're using our stuff!" Fred cheered.

"See mum?" They said in unison. "Our products do to good use!"

**he though of Gregorovitch the wand maker, and how long he could hope to remain hidden while Voldemort sought him so determinedly.**

**Dawn seemed to follow midnight with indecent haste.**

"**You look terrible," was Ron's greeting as he entered the room to wake Harry.**

"That's an amazing greeting." Bill laughed.

"**Not for long," said Harry, yawning.**

**They found Hermione downstairs in the kitchen. Kreacher and wearing the slightly manic expression that Harry associated with exam review were serving her coffee and hot rolls.**

"**Robes," she said under her breath, acknowledging their presence with a nervous nod and continuing to poke around in her beaded bag, "Polyjuice Potion … Invisibility Cloak … Decoy Detonators …**

"Ours!"

**You should each take a couple just in case … Puking Pastilles, **

"Ours!"

**Nosebleed Nougat, **

"Ours!

**Extendable Ears …"**

"AND OURS!" The twins cheered again.

**They gulped down their breakfast, then set off upstairs, Kreacher bowing them out and promising to have a steak-and-kidney pie ready for them when they returned.**

"I think I'll eat that at dinner." Harry thought to himself.

"**Bless him," said Ron fondly, "and when you think I used to fantasize about cutting off his head and sticking it on the wall."**

"RON!" Hermione shouted.

"Sorry?" He mumbled.

**They made their way onto the front step with immense caution. They could see a couple of puffy-eyed Death Eaters watching the house from across the misty square. Hermione Disapparated with Ron first, then came back for Harry.**

"You two need to learn how to do it." Hermione said pointedly.

"But 'Mione, we have you!" Ron smirked.

**After the usual brief spell of darkness and near suffocation, Harry found himself in the tiny alleyway where the first phase of their plan was scheduled to take place. It was as yet deserted, except for a couple of large bins; the first Ministry workers did not usually appear here until at least eight o'clock.**

"**Right then," said Hermione, checking her watch. "she ought to be here in about five minutes. When I've stunned her –"**

"Who?" Susan questioned.

She wasn't answered.

"**Hermione, we know," said Ron sternly. "And I thought we were supposed to open the door before she got here?"**

**Hermione squealed.**

"**I nearly forgot! Stand back –"**

"Don't forget anything!" Moody roared.

"Man, he's really into this book." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Heard you." Moody said.

**She pointed her wand at the padlocked and heavily graffitied fire door beside them, which burst open with a crash. The dark corridor behind it led, as they knew from their careful scouting trips, into an empty theater. Hermione pulled the door back toward her, to make it look as thought it was still closed.**

"**And now," she said, turning, back to face the other two in the alleyway, "we put on the Cloak again –"**

"—**and we wait," Ron finished, throwing it over Hermione's head like a blanket over a birdcage and rolling his eyes at Harry.**

Many people laughed at Ron's antic.

**Little more than a minute later, there was a tiny pop and a little Ministry witch with flyaway gray hair **

**Apparated feet from them, blinking a little in the sudden brightness: the sun had just come out from behind a cloud. She barely had time to enjoy the unexpected warmth, however, before Hermione's silent Stunning Spell hit her in the chest and she toppled over.**

"Okay, I admit, that that was a bit rude." Hermione sighed.

"**Nicely done, Hermione," said Ron, emerging behind a bin beside the theater door as Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak. Together they carried the little witch into the dark passageway that led backstage. Hermione plucked a few hairs from the witch's head and added them to a flask of muddy Polyjuice Potion she had taken from the beaded bag. Ron was rummaging through the little witch's handbag.**

"Who would have guessed, little Ronnie would rummage through a little witched bag." Charlie shook his head in mock shame.

"**She's Mafalda Hopkirk,"**

"Good person to be, she can pretty much go anywhere, without question." Arthur nodded.

**he said, reading a small card that identified their victim as an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office. "You'd better take this, Hermione, and here are the tokens."**

"Too simple." Moody groaned.

"Would you rather it be difficult?" Susan said raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just, I,, ahg." He grumbled, and looked away form the smirking teenager.

**He passed her several small golden coins, all embossed with the letters M.O.M., which he had taken from the witch's purse.**

"Stealing now Ronnie?" Bill asked innocently.

"shut it!"

**Hermione drank the Polyjuice Potion, which was now a pleasant heliotrope color, **

"She does have a good soul." Amelia smiled, glad to know that the woman she used to be friends with, isn't evil.

**and within seconds stood before them, the double of Mafalda Hopkirk. As she removed Mafalda's spectacles and put them on, Harry checked his watch.**

"**We're running late, Mr. Magical Maintenance will be here any second."**

**They hurried to close the door on the real Mafalda; Harry and Ron threw the** **Invisibility Cloak over themselves but Hermione remained in view, waiting. Seconds later there was another pop, and a small, ferrety looking wizard appeared before them.**

"**Oh, hello, Mafalda."**

"**Hello!" said Hermione in a quavery voice, **

"Do I sound like that often." Hermione asked.

"No, just when you're really nervous." Ron told her.

**"How are you today?"**

"**Not so good, actually," replied the little wizard, who looked thoroughly downcast.**

**As Hermione and the wizard headed for the main road, Harry and Ron crept along behind them.**

"**I'm sorry to hear you're under the weather," said Hermione, talking firmly over the little wizard and he tried to expound upon his problems; it was essential to stop him from reaching the street. "Here, have a sweet."**

Fred and George grinned.

"**Eh? Oh, no thanks –"**

"**I insist!" said Hermione aggressively, shaking the bag of pastilles in his face.**

"Note to self, don't accept candy from anyone, even Hermione." Ginny said in a serious voice, which caused people to laugh.

**Looking rather alarmed, the little wizard took one.**

**The effect was instantaneous. The moment the pastille touched his tongue, the little wizard started vomiting so hard that he did not even notice as Hermione yanked a handful of hairs from the top of his head.**

"**Oh dear!" she said, as he splattered the alley with sick. "Perhaps you'd better take the day off!"**

"**No – no!" He choked and retched, trying to continue on his way despite being unable to walk straight. "I must – today – must go – "**

"Oh no." Hermione said. "It must be really important."

"Ours is important to 'Mione." Ron said.

"Yes, I know, but he's trying to go to work, puking horribly. It must be very important." She sounded worried.

"Its alright, if something bad happens in the book, it won't now."

"**But that's just silly!" said Hermione, alarmed. "You can't go to work in this state** – **I think you ought to go to St. Mungo's and get them to sort you out."**

**The wizard had collapsed, heaving, onto all fours, still trying to crawl toward the main street.**

"Oh my god." She moaned, feeling horrible.

"**You simply can't go to work like this!" cried Hermione.**

**At last he seemed to accept the truth of her words. Using a reposed Hermione to claw his way back into a standing position, he turned on the spot and vanished, leaving nothing behind but the bag Ron had snatched from his hand as he went and some flying chunks of vomit.**

Ron looked a bit sick.

"**Urgh," said Hermione, holding up the skirt of her robe to avoid the puddles of sick. "It would have made much less mess to stun him too."**

"Why didn't you?" Collin asked.

"Well, a pile of bodies would attract a lot of attention, while just one stunned. And if anyone saw Mafalda, they would just assume that the vomit was hers." Hermione explained.

"**Yeah," said Ron, emerging from under the cloak holding the wizard's bag, "but I still think a whole pile of unconscious bodies would have drawn more attention. **

"Ronnie and Hermione, sitting in a tree,-" The Weasley children started to sing, but Trelawney didn't pay attention and kept reading.

**Keen on his job, though, isn't he? Chuck us the hair and the potion, then."**

**Within two minutes, Ron stood before them, as small and ferrety as the sick wizard, and wearing the navy blue robes that had been folded in his bag.**

"**Weird he wasn't wearing them today, wasn't it, seeing how much he wanted to go? Anyway, I'm Reg Cattermole, **

"**O**h no." Arthur said, realizing the problem.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"His wife is a muggleborn. She must be on trial that day."

"Oh my god." Hermione cried.

**according to the label in the back."**

"**Now wait here," Hermione told Harry, who was still under the Invisibility Cloak, "and we'll be back with some hairs for you."**

**He had to wait ten minutes, but it seemed much longer to Harry, skulking alone in the sick-splattered alleyway beside the door concealing the Stunned Mafalda. Finally Ron and Hermione reappeared.**

"**We don't know who he is," Hermione said, passing Harry several curly black hairs, **

"You should always know who you take from." Moody pointed out.

**"but he's gone home with a dreadful nosebleed! Here, he's pretty tall, you'll need bigger robes …"**

"That's like and unintentional short joke." Fred chuckled.

**She pulled out a set of the old robes Kreacher had laundered for them, and Harry retired to take the potion and change.**

**Once the painful transformation was complete he was more than six feet tall and, from what he could tell from his well-muscled arms, powerfully built. He also had a beard. **

"I think I know who he is," Moody said, but wouldn't elaborate.

**Stowing the Invisibility Cloak and his glasses inside his new robes, he rejoined the other two.**

"**Blimey, that's scary," said Ron, looking up at Harry, who now towered over him.**

Harry smirked at Ron.

"**Take one of Mafalda's tokens," Hermione told Harry, "and let's go, it's nearly nine."**

**They stepped out of the alleyway together. Fifty yards along the crowded pavement there were spiked black railings flanking two flights of stairs, one labeled GENTLEMEN, the other LADIES.**

"Bathrooms?" Dennis asked confused.

"**See you in a moment, then," said Hermione nervously, and she tottered off down the steps to LADIES. Harry and Ron joined a number of oddly dressed men descending into what appeared to be an ordinary underground public toilet, tiled in grimy black and white.**

"I hate that entrance." Arthur shuddered.

"Entrance?" Hermione questioned

"**Morning, Reg!" called another wizard in navy blue robes as he let himself into a cubicle by inserting his golden token into a slot in the door. "Blooming pain in the bum, this, eh? Forcing us all to get to work this way! Who are they expecting to turn up, Harry Potter?"**

This time, everyone except Umbridge, and Fudge burst out laughing.

"They did not just say that!" Bill laughed.

"Oh my god." Ron snorted.

"Perfect." Fred grinned.

**The wizard roared with laughter at his own wit. Ron gave a forced chuckle.**

"**Yeah," he said, "stupid, isn't it?"**

**And he and Harry let themselves into adjoining cubicles.**

"Wait, I thought you said it was an entrance?" Collin said.

"It is."

"But that means…" Hermione started, then looked completely discusted.

**To Harry's left and right came the sound of flushing. He crouched down and peered through the gap at the bottom of the cubicle, just in time to see a pair of booted feet climbing into the toilet next door. He looked left and saw Ron blinking at him.**

"**We have to flush ourselves in?" he whispered.**

"EW!" Everyone who didn't know screeched.

"That's disgusting." Someone said.

"**Looks like it," Harry whispered back; his voice came out deep and gravely.**

**They both stood up. Feeling exceptionally foolish, Harry clambered into the toilet.**

"I'd feel foolish too." Remus said.

**He knew at once that he had done the right thing; though he appeared to be standing in water, his shoes, feet, and robes remained quite dry.**

"How?" Cho blinked.

"It's called magic." Ginny said, annoyed.

**He reached up, pulled the chain, and next moment had zoomed down a short chute, emerging out of a fireplace into the Ministry of Magic.**

**He got up clumsily; there was a lot more of his body than he was accustomed to.**

"Yeah, a whole lot more." George snickered.

**The great Atrium seemed darker than Harry remembered it. Previously a golden fountain had filled the center of the hall, casting shimmering spots of light over the polished wooden floor and walls. Now a gigantic statue of black stone dominated the scene. It was rather frightening, this vast sculpture of a witch and a wizard sitting on ornately carved thrones, looking down at the Ministry workers toppling out of fireplaces below them.**

Why would they change the fountain? Kingsley thought.

**Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the statue were the words MAGIC IS MIGHT.**

"I understand the title now." Tonks said thoughtfuly.

**Harry received a heavy blow on the back of the legs. Another wizard had just flown out of the fireplace behind him.**

"**Out of the way, can't y – oh, sorry, Runcorn."**

"Runcorn!" Kingsley, Tonks, and Arthur shouted.

"He's bad news!"

"That could be a good thing. People fear him, that would keep people from pestering the boy." Moody said.

**Clearly frightened, the balding wizard hurried away. Apparently the man who** **Harry was impersonating, Runcorn, was intimidating.**

"Very much so." Arthur said.

"**Psst!" said a voice, and he looked around to see a wispy little witch and the ferrety wizard from Magical Maintenance gesturing to him from over beside the statue. Harry hastened to join them.**

"**You got in all right, then?" Hermione whispered to Harry.**

"**No, he's still stuck in the hog," said Ron.**

Ron laughed at his own joke, which everyone else found quite strange.

"**Oh, very funny … It's horrible, isn't it?" she said to Harry, who was staring up at the statue. "Have you seen what they're sitting on?"**

**Harry looked more closely and realized that what he had thought were decoratively carved thrones were actually mounds of carved humans: hundreds and hundreds of naked bodies, men, women, and children, all with rather stupid, ugly faces, twisted and pressed together to support the weight of the handsomely robed wizards.**

"**Muggles," whispered Hermione, "In their rightful place. **

"Oh dear Lord." Kinsley breathed. "I do NOT want to see that every day!"

"We won't." Tonks said. "This won't happen."

**Come on, let's get going."**

**They joined the stream of witches and wizards moving toward the golden gates at the end of the hall, looking around as surreptitiously as possible, but there was no sign of the distinctive figure of Dolores Umbridge.**

"Others may be tricked, but I certainly will not." Umbridge sniffed.

**They passed through the gates and into a smaller hall, where queues were forming in front of twenty golden grilles housing as many lifts. They had barely joined the nearest one when a voice said, "Cattermole!"**

**They looked around: Harry's stomach turned over. One of the Death Eaters who had witnessed Dumbledore's death was striding toward them.**

"Death Eaters at the Ministry." Fudge sighed. "This is not good."

**The Ministry workers beside them fell silent, their eyes downcast; Harry could feel fear rippling through them.**

**The man's scowling, slightly brutish face was somehow at odds with his magnificent, sweeping robes, which were embroidered with much gold thread. Someone in the crowd around the lifts called sycophantically, "Morning, Yaxley!" Yaxley ignored them.**

"Yaxley." Every Weasley growled.

"**I requested somebody from Magical Maintenance to sort out my office, Cattermole. It's still raining in there."**

**Ron looked around as though hoping somebody else would intervene, but nobody spoke.**

"**Raining … in your office? That's – that's not good, is it?"**

**Ron gave a nervous laugh. Yaxley's eyes widened.**

"**You think it's funny, Cattermole, do you?"**

**A pair of witches broke away from the queue for the lift and bustled off.**

"**No," said Ron, "no, of course –"**

"**You realize that I am on my way downstairs to interrogate your wife, Cattermole? **

"She'll be okay Hermione." Ron said soothingly, as Hermione started to cry again.

**In fact, I'm quite surprised you're not down there holding her hand while she waits.**

**Already given her up as a bad job, have you? Probably wise.**

"Somebody shut him up!" Ron growled.

**Be sure and marry a pureblood next time."**

**Hermione had let out a little squeak of horror. **

"I can understand why you did that." Harry said, giving her a reassuring smile.

**Yaxley looked at her. She coughed feebly and turned away.**

"**I – I –" stammered Ron.**

"**But if my wife were accused of being a Mudblood," said Yaxley,**

Blood Traitors all glared at the book.

**"—not that any woman I married would ever be mistaken for such filth – **

"They're not filth!" Ron yelled.

**and the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I would make it my priority to do this job, Cattermole. Do you understand me?"**

"**Yes," whispered Ron.**

"That's sweet that you care about that woman." Molly smiled.

"**Then attend to it, Cattermole, and if my office is not completely dry within an hour, your wife's Blood Status will be in even greater doubt than it is now."**

"Do it yourself you great lump!" Hermione snapped at the book.

**The golden grille before them clattered open. With a nod and unpleasant smile to** **Harry, who was evidently expected to appreciate this treatment of Cattermole,**

"What a horrid man." Tonks said, shaking her head.

**Yaxley swept away toward another lift. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered theirs, but nobody followed them: It was as if they were infectious. The grilles shut with a clang and the lift began to move upward.**

"**What am I going to do?" Ron asked the other two at once; he looked stricken. "If** **I don't turn up, my wife … I mean, Cattermole's wife – "**

"You are so confused." Ginny laughed lightly.

"**We'll come with you, we should stick together –" began Harry, but Ron shook his head feverishly.**

"**That's mental, we haven't got much time. You two find Umbridge, I'll go and sort out Yaxley's office – but how do I stop a raining?"**

"**Try Finite Incantatem," said Hermione at once, **

"That might work." Remus said.

**"that should stop the rain if it's a hex or curse; if it doesn't something's gone wrong with an Atmospheric Charm, which will be more difficult to fix, so as an interim measure try Impervious to protect his belongings – "**

"Don't give a damn about his precious things." Ron snarled

"**Say it again, slowly – " said Ron, searching his pockets desperately for a quill, but at that moment the lift juddered to a halt. A disembodied female voice said, "Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau," **

"Lovely floor." Luna said in her normal, strange tone.

**and the grilles slid open again, admitting a couple of wizards and several pale violet paper airplanes that fluttered around the lamp in the ceiling of the lift.**

"What are those for?" Ginny asked.

"Its like owl post, without the owl." Remus told her.

"**Morning, Albert," said a bushy whiskered man, smiling at Harry. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione as the lift creaked upward once more; Hermione was now whispering frantic instructions to Ron. The wizard leaned toward Harry, leering, and muttering "Dirk Cresswell, eh? From Goblin Liaison? Nice one, Albert. I'm pretty confident I'll get his job now!"**

Harry glared at the book, as if the book was the actual man.

**He winked. Harry smiled back, hoping that this would suffice. **

"Probably will be." Moody said.

**The lift stopped; the grilles opened once more.**

"**Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper** **Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services," said the disembodied witch's voice.**

**Harry saw Hermione give Ron a little push and he hurried out of the lift, followed by the other wizards, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. **

"oooooooh" The twins sand suggestively

"Oh shut up." Harry said, putting an arm around Ginny, who smiled.

**The moment the golden door had closed Hermione said, very fast, "Actually, Harry, I think I'd better go after him, I don't think he knows what he's doing and if he gets caught the whole thing – "**

"Why'd she stop?" Kristen asked.

"**Level one, Minister of Magic and Support Staff."**

**The golden grilles slid apart again and Hermione gasped. Four people stood before them, two of them deep in conversation: a long-haired wizard wearing magnificent robes of black and gold, and a squat, toad like witch wearing a velvet bow in her short hair and clutching a clipboard to her chest.**

"You found her!" Alicia cheered.

"Quick keep reading!" Astoria said.

"The chapter is done." Trelawney said. "Who shall read next?"

"I will." Blaise said, and took the book from Trelawney.


	13. The Muggle-born Registration Commission

"The Muggle-born Registration Commission." Blaise read, and nearly everyone groaned.

"Great." Someone scoffed.

"**Ah, Mafalda!" said Umbridge, looking at Hermione.**

"I believe that you we're tricked _Professor._" Hermione said, with a devious smile on her face.

Delores reached for her wand, to hex Hermione, but was surprised to see that it was gone. "Where is my wand." She demanded.

"_Woof!"_ Sirius said, in his Animagus form, the toads wand between his teeth.

"you wretched, criminal BEAST!" She screeched.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. "Please continue Mr. Zabini."

**"Travers sent you, did he?"**

"**Y-yes," squeaked Hermione.**

"**God, you'll do perfectly well." Umbridge spoke to the wizard in black and gold.**

"God she's dense." Cho muttered. "Even Loony could tell when someone was under polyjuice.

Unfortunetly, Remus heard her.

He whispered what Cho said into Ginny's ear, and a moment later, the Ravenclaw girl had long blonde messy hair, radish earrings, and a dress that had _Wrackspurts and Nargles are my friends._

She screamed.

"Oh Cho, I love your dress." Luna said with a smile, while everyone else laughed.

Cho groaned.

"**That's that problem solved. Minister, if Mafalda can be spared for record-keeping we shall be able to start straightaway."**

"Start what?" Sirius asked confused.

He wasn't answered.

**She consulted her clipboard.**

"It can't talk." Fred said in a mock-serious voice, causing people to snicker at the old Pink woman.

**"Ten people today and one of them the wife of a Ministry employee! Tut, tut … even here, in the heart of the Ministry!" **

Every Muggleborn (except Hermione, because the prejudice doesn't bother her anymore) was fingering for their wands.

**She stepped into the lift besides Hermione, as did the two wizards who had been listening to Umbridge's conversation with the Minister. "We'll go straight down,** **Mafalda, you'll find everything you need in the courtroom. **

"Oh no." Remus sighed.

"What is it?" Molly asked him.

"She's taking Hermione down with her, if the hour passes…." There was no need for him to finish the sentence, because everyone understood, and stiffened up.

Except for Umbridge, who hated Hermione, and well, Muggleborns in general.

**Good morning, Albert, aren't you getting out?"**

"Great, now they're all separated." Bill groaned.

"**Yes, of course," said Harry in Runcorn's deep voice.** **Harry stepped out of the lift. The golden grilles clanged shut behind him.**

"Oh please let them all be alright." Molly whispered to herself.

**Glancing over his shoulder, Harry saw Hermione's anxious face sinking back out of sight**

"I hope you can keep your cover Granger." Moody said sincerely.

She nodded, to worried to speak.

**, a tall wizard on either side of her, Umbridge's velvet hair-bow level with her shoulder.**

"Why can't you be obsessed with a better color?" A third year boy from Slytherin asked. "Like Black, or White."

She just glared at him.

"**What brings you here, Runcorn?" asked the new Minister of Magic. His long black hair and beard were streaked with silver and a great overhanging forehead shadowed his glinting eyes, putting Harry in the mind of a crab looking out from beneath a rock.**

People stared at him strangely.

"You have an odd brain." Luna said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone stared at her in shock that she would call someone odd, except Harry, who said "Yeah, I know." And shrugged.

"**Needed a quick word with," Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second, "Arthur** **Weasley. **

Arthur smiled just slightly, that in a way, he was helping Harry, even if it was just that the teen was using his name to get out of a situation.

**Someone said he was up on level one."**

"**Ah," said Pius Thicknesse. "Has he been caught having contact with an** **Undesirable?"**

"**No," said Harry, his throat dry. "No, nothing like that."**

"He probably won't look into that anyway." Moody told the Weasleys, and Harry.

"**Ah, well. It's only a matter of time," said Thicknesse. "If you ask me, the blood traitors are as bad as the Mudbloods. Good day, Runcorn."**

"Wow, only he could be completely rude, and polite in the same sentence." McGonagall said, shaking her head.

"**Good day, Minister."**

"I bet that was hard to say." Harry muttered, very angry at the man.

**Harry watched Thicknesse march away along the thickly carpeted corridor. The moment the Minister had passed out of sight, Harry tugged the Invisibility Cloak out from under his heavy black cloak, threw it over himself,**

"But you don't look like you, why would you need the cloak?" Dennis asked confused.

"Yes, but thus Runcorn man is well known apparently, and can cause a lot of attention." Hermione answered him.

"Oh, right." He nodded.

**and set off along the corridor in the opposite direction. Runcorn was so tall that Harry was forced to stoop to make sure his big feet were hidden.**

"I swear, if you two make another short joke, I'll hex you into next week." Harry threatened, looking at the twins.

"I'll keep them quiet, you scrawny git." Ginny said loudly, causing Harry to blush deeply, and everyone else to laugh hysterically.

"Oh come on Gin!" Harry complained. "I'm taller than you, right?"

"Stand up, back to back." Hermione said, and they did so.

"Ginny is about half an inch taller than you." Hermione said, trying to hold back her snickers.

"Oh come on!" Harry moaned, hitting his head on the table, making everyone laugh harder.

"I love you just the way you are." Ginny whispered in his ear, and then kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled at her.

**Panic pulsed in the pit of his stomach. As he passed gleaming wooden door after** **gleaming wooden door, each bearing a small plaque with the owner's name and occupation upon it, the might of the Ministry, its complexity, its impenetrability, seemed to force itself upon him so that the plan he had been carefully concocting with Ron and Hermione over the past four weeks seemed laughably childish.**

"It's always good to plan though, it's just not good to over plan." Tonks said to the three of them.

**They had concentrated all their efforts on getting inside without being detected: They had not given a moment's thought to what they would do if they were forced to separate.**

"So all that over planning, and you didn't think of the one thing you needed?" Cho laughed, then got glared at.

**Now Hermione was stuck in court proceedings, which would undoubtedly last hours;**

"Harry will get her out." Ron said firmly.

**Ron was struggling to do magic that Harry was sure was beyond him,**

"Thanks mate." Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I meant." Harry said. "It's probably something Hermione would have a problem with."

"Makes sense then." He agreed.

**a woman's liberty possibly depending on the outcome, and he, Harry, was wandering around on the top floor when he knew perfectly well that his quarry had just gone down in the lift.**

**He stopped walking, leaned against a wall, and tried to decide what to do. The silence pressed upon him: There was no bustling or talk or swift footsteps here the purple-carpeted corridors were as hushed as though the Muffliato charm had been cast over the place.**

**Her office must be up here, Harry thought.**

"It is." Kingsley said. "Anyone who's ever been to her office would never forget, no matter how hard they tried." He shuddered, remembering the pink, and Cats.

**It seemed most unlikely that Umbridge would keep her jewelry in her office, **

"I can keep jewelry in my office." She mumbled.

**but on the other hand it seemed foolish not to search it to make sure. **

"It's on her." Luna said softly.

"How do you… you know what, I'm just going to believe you." Ernie said, and smiled at her.

**He therefore set off along the corridor again, passing nobody but a frowning wizard who was murmuring instructions to a quill that floated in front of him, scribbling on a trail of parchment.**

"Those are just stupid." Remus muttered. "You annoy everyone with constant murmuring."

The people who heard him, and had one, looked down blushing.

**Now paying attention to the names on the doors, Harry turned a corner. Halfway along the next corridor he emerged into a wide, open space where a dozen witches and wizards sat in rows at small desks not unlike school desks, though much more highly polished and free from graffiti. **

The teachers grumbled at the reminder of the graffiti. Its difficult to get the students to pay attention to their work, when their paying attention to the writing and drawings on the desks.

**Harry paused to watch them, for the effect was quite mesmerizing. They were all waving and twiddling their wands in unison, and squares of colored paper were flying in every direction like little pink kites. **

"I like kites." Luna said, then conjured one up, and made it fly around the room.

"That's really pretty." Ginny told her with a smile.

"Thanks!" She said cheerfully.

**After a few seconds, Harry realized that there was a rhythm to the proceedings, that the papers all formed the same pattern and after a few more seconds he realized what he was watching was the creation of pamphlets – that the paper squares were pages, which, when assembled, folded and magicked into place, fell into neat stacks beside each witch or wizard.**

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like whatever their printing?" Ron muttered.

"Because it's the ministry." Harry said shrugging.

**Harry crept closer, although the workers were so intent on what they were doing that he doubted they would notice a carpet-muffled footstep, and he slid a completed pamphlet from the pile beside a young witch. **

"CONSTANT VIGULANCE!" Susan shouted loudly, causing everyone except Mad-Eye, Tonks, Dumbledore, Luna and Harry to jump.

"Like I said, I like this one." Moody said, giving her what could be considered a smile.

**He examined it beneath the Invisibility Cloak. Its pink cover was emblazoned with a golden title:**

**Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society**

"Are you serious?" Remus shouted. "What kind of rubbish is going through your mind lady!" He pointed his finger at Umbridge, who huffed, and didn't answer.

_I don' need to explain myself to a filthy half-breed._ She thought.

**Beneath the title was a picture of a red rose with a simpering face in the middle of its petals, being strangled by a green weed with fangs and a scowl. **

"That sounds creepy." Hermione muttered.

**There was no author's name upon the pamphlet, but again, the scars on the back of his right hand seemed to tingle as he examined it. **

"Umbitch." Sirius growled.

**Then the young witch beside him confirmed his suspicion as she said, still waving and twirling her wand, "Will the old hag be interrogating Mudbloods all day? **

"I don't know if I should approve of her for calling her an old hag, or hex her for saying that word." Ron muttered.

**Does anyone know?"**

"**Careful," said the wizard beside her, glancing around nervously; one of his pages slipped and fell to the floor.**

"**What, has she got magic ears as well as an eye, now?"**

Everyone froze, remembering how Bill had said that they didn't recover a body.

"That better not mean…" Tonks whispered.

**The witch glanced toward the shining mahogany door facing the space full of pamphlet-makers; Harry looked too, and the rage reared in him like a snake. Where there might have been a peephole **

"What's a peephole?" Draco asked Hermione.

"It's a hole in a door, that people can look out off to see who's knocking." She answered.

"Thanks." He said, giving he a hesitate smile.

**on a Muggle front door, a large, round eye with a bright blue iris had been set into the wood **

"No." Moody whispered.

– **an eye that was shockingly familiar to anybody who had known Alastor Moody.**

"YOU BITCH!" Tonks screamed, and then she stood up, ran towards the head table, and then threw herself at Umbridge, hitting her in the face, head, chest, anywhere she could reach really.

It took Remus, Sirius, and Arthur to get her off of the woman. Not that they wanted Umbridge to be safe, they just didn't want the young Auror to murder the woman, and be sent away.

"Tonks," Remus said to her, while she was struggling to attack the foul woman again. "I know she's terrible, but if you don't stop you can get arrested. If you're in Azkaban for murdering her, we won't be able to end up Married, and have that baby we just heard about." He said, knowing that that would calm her down.

She stopped struggling, looked at him, and hugged him tight, crying into his shirt.

The four of them all went back to the Gryffindor table, and sat down, glaring at Umbridge.

**For a split second Harry forgot where he was and what he was doing there: **

"Don't blow your cover." Moody said, his voice completely lacking the scary edge.

**He even forgot that he was invisible. He strode straight over to the door to examine the eye. It was not moving. It gazed blindly upward, frozen. The plaque beneath it read:**

**Dolores Umbridge**

**Senior Undersecretary to the Minister**

Moody glared at the toad, who was now being healed reluctantly by Pomfrey.

**Below that a slightly shinier new plaque read:**

**Head of the Muggle-Born**

**Registration Commission**

"What do you have against us?" Dennis demanded.

She sneered at him.

**Harry looked back at the dozen pamphlet-makers: Though they were intent upon their work, he could hardly suppose that they would not notice if the door of an empty office opened in front of them. He therefore withdrew from an inner pocket an odd object with little waving legs and a rubber-bulbed horn for a body. **

Fred, George and Lee grinned evilly.

**Crouching down beneath the Cloak, he placed the Decoy Detonator on the ground.**

**It scuttled away at once through the legs of the witches and wizards in front of him. A few moments later, during which Harry waited with his hand upon the doorknob, there came a loud bang and a great deal of acrid smoke billowed from a corner. The young witch in the front row shrieked: Pink pages flew everywhere as she and her fellows jumped up, looking around for the source of the commotion.**

"We have one with us actually." George said, pulling one out of his pocket.

"We can show it to you all later." Fred promised.

"That would be delightful." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

**Harry turned the doorknob, stepped into Umbridge's office, and closed the door behind him.**

**He felt he had stepped back in time. The room was exactly like Umbridge's office at Hogwarts:**

Everyone who had been in their looked sick.

**Lace draperies, doilies and dried flowers covered every surface. The walls bore the same ornamental plates, each featuring a highly colored, beribboned kitten, gamboling and frisking with sickening cuteness.**

Now everyone who hadn't been in their looked very ill.

**The desk was covered with a flouncy, flowered cloth. Behind Mad-eye's eye, a telescopic attachment enabled Umbridge to spy on the workers on the other side of the door.**

"Nosey wetch." Tonks hissed.

**Harry took a look through it and saw that they were all still gathered around the Decoy Detonator. He wrenched the telescope out of the door, leaving a hole behind, pulled the magical eyeball out of it, and placed it in his pocket. **

Moody stared at Harry, and said something that he had only said a few times in his entire life. "Thank you."

Everyone looked shocked, but Harry nodded. "You're welcome."

**The he turned to face the room again, raised his wand, and murmured, "Accio Locket."**

"I thought that Accio didn't work on them?" Someone asked.

"Well, it's worth a shot, right?" Harry told her.

**Nothing happened, but he had not expected it to; no doubt Umbridge knew all about protective charms and spells. **

"Oh, so you have to put protections on it to stop it from being summoned?" The same girl asked.

"I guess." Harry said, not a hundred percent sure himself.

**He therefore hurried behind her desk and began pulling open all the drawers.**

"Don't touch my things!" Umbridge yelled.

"Don't be in possession of Voldemort's soul." Harry retorted.

**He saw quills and notebooks and Spellotape; enchanted paper clips that coiled snakelike from their drawer and had be beaten back; a fussy little lace box full of spare hair bows and clips;**

"DESTROY THEM!" A little first year girl from the Hufflepuff table yelled, in her high pitch voice.

**but no sign of a locket.**

"Because it's on her." Luna said again.

**There was a filing cabinet behind the desk: Harry set to searching it. Like Filch's filing cabinet at Hogwarts, **

Filch smirked. Despite what Umbride has done, he would always respect the woman.

**it was full of folders, each labeled with a name. It was not until Harry reached the bottommost drawer that he saw something to distract him from the search: Mr. Weasley's file.**

The Weasley all sat up straighter, curious to know what written.

**He pulled it out and opened it.**

**Arthur Weasley**

**Blood Status: Pureblood, but with unacceptable pro-Muggle leanings. **

"Unacceptable?" Arthur blinked angrily.

**Known member of the Order of the Phoenix.**

"And proud of it!" He shouted at the toad.

**Family: Wife (pureblood), seven children, two youngest at Hogwarts. NB: Youngest son currently at home, seriously ill, Ministry inspectors have confirmed.**

"You idiots can't tell a person, from a ghoul?" Kristen asked. "Even I can tell the difference!"

Umbridge and Fudge ignored her completely.

**Security Status: TRACKED. **

"Wetch." Tonks grumbled again.

**All movements are being monitored. Strong likelihood Undesirable No. 1 will contact (has stayed with Weasley family previously)**

"Another nick name Harrykins!" The twins whistled. "You sure do have a lot of them."

"**Undesirable Number One," Harry muttered under his breath as he replaced Mr. Weasley's folder and shut the drawer. He had an idea he knew who that was, **

"Really Harry?" Ginny asked, slightly amused.

**and sure enough, as he straightened up and glanced around the office for fresh hiding places he saw a poster of himself on the wall, with the words UNDESIRABLE NO. 1 emblazoned across his chest. A little pink note was stuck to it with a picture of a kitten in the corner.**

"Get it off of me!" Harry yelled, as Lee conjured up one, and stuck it on his shirt.

**Harry moved across to read it and saw that Umbridge had written, "To be punished."**

"I think you got who was to be punished reversed." Harry said coldly.

**Angrier than ever, he proceeded to grope in the bottoms **

"Mind out of the gutter." Hermione whispered at the twins, who were silently laughing.

**of the vases and baskets of dried flowers, but was not at all surprised that the locket was not there. He gave the office one last sweeping look, and his heart skipped a beat. Dumbledore was staring at him from a small rectangular mirror, propped up on a bookcase beside the desk.**

"Huh?" People asked, very confused

**Harry crossed the room at a run and snatched it up, but realized that the moment he touched it that it was not a mirror at all. Dumbledore was smiling wistfully out of the front cover of a glossy book. **

"Oh, it must be _Skeeters _wonderful atrocity." Hermione grumbled.

**Harry had not immediately noticed the curly green writing across his hat – The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore – nor the slightly smaller writing across his chest: "by Rita Skeeter, bestselling author of Armando Dippet: Master or Moron?"**

"I've read that book." Remus shuddered. "It's terribly written."

**Harry opened the book at random and saw a full-page photograph of two teenage boys, both laughing immoderately with their arms around each other's shoulders.**

**Dumbledore, now with elbow-length hair, had grown a tiny wispy beard that recalled the one on Krum's chin that had so annoyed Ron.**

"Dumbles with a small beard?" Sirius said, trying to picture it. "It doesn't work for you."

Dumbledore gave a weak chuckle.

**The boy who roared in silent amusement beside Dumbledore had a gleeful, wild look about him. His golden hair fell in curls to his shoulders. Harry wondered whether it was a young Doge, but before he could check the caption, the door of the office opened.**

"Oh no!" Someone cried. "She's back!"

"It's not her." Luna said.

"But…You aren't even near the book! Who do you think it is?" Sirius sputtered.

"It's Minister Thicknesse." She said simply.

**If Thicknesse had not been looking over his shoulder as he entered, **

"I think Luna is a seer." Ginny whispered to Harry.

He nodded. _Maybe Luna should take over as the Divination teacher, whenever Trelawney retires.?_ He thought.

**Harry would not have had time to pull the Invisibility Cloak over himself. **

"That was lucky." Harry breathed.

**As it was, he thought Thicknesse might have caught a glimpse of movement, because for a moment or two he remained quite still, staring curiously at the place where Harry had just vanished. Perhaps deciding that that all he had seen was Dumbledore scratching his nose on the front of the book,**

"Can books get itches?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure…" She said, then pulled a book out of her bag.

Sure enough, after a moment, the man on the cover of her book started to scratch his arm.

"I guess so." She said amused.

**for Harry had hastily replaced it upon the shelf. Thicknesse finally walked to the desk and pointed his wand at the quill standing ready in the ink pot. It sprang out and began scribbling a note to Umbridge. Very slowly, hardly daring to breathe, Harry backed out of the office into the open area beyond.**

"I wonder what it said." Ginny mumbled.

**The pamphlet-makers were still clustered around the remains of the Decoy** **Detonator, which continued to hoot feebly as it smoked. **

The Twins and Lee stood up, and took a bow, while a few clapped.

**Harry hurried off up the corridor as the young witch said, "I bet it sneaked up here from Experimental Charms, they're so careless, remember that poisonous duck?"**

"Those things were dreadful." Tonks said, finally taking her glare off of Umbridge.

**Speeding back toward the lifts, Harry reviewed his options. It had never been likely that the locket was here at the Ministry, and there was no hope of bewitching its whereabouts out of Umbridge while she was sitting in a crowded court. Their priority now had to be to leave the Ministry before they were exposed, and try again another day.**

"Not going to happen." Ron and Luna said together, then looked at each other.

_Maybe Ron has a bit of seer in him too? _ Ginny and Harry both thought.

**The first thing to do was to find Ron, and then they could work out a way of extracting Hermione from the courtroom.**

"Shouldn't Hermione be first?" Remus asked. "She's in the most danger."

"I guess I didn't think about that in the future." Harry said quietly.

**The lift was empty when it arrived. Harry jumped in and pulled off the Invisibility** **Cloak as it started its descent. To his enormous relief, when it rattled to a halt at level two, a soaking-wet and wild-eyed Ron got in.**

"That was easy." Molly said relieved. "Now you guys can both find Hermione.

"**M-morning," he stammered to Harry as the lift set off again.**

"I don't think I recognize you." Ron chuckled.

"**Ron, it's me, Harry!"**

"**Harry! Blimey, I forgot what you looked like – why isn't Hermione with you?"**

"**She had to go down to the courtrooms with Umbridge, she couldn't refuse, and –** "

**But before Harry could finish the lift had stopped again. The doors opened and** **Mr. Weasley walked inside, talking to an elderly witch whose blonde hair was teased so high it resembled an anthill.**

"Well damn. We can't let you know who we are, with the anthill lady with you." Ron muttered.

"Language!" Molly said, scolding her son.

"… **I quite understand what you're saying, Wakanda, but I'm afraid I cannot be party to – "**

**Mr. Weasley broke off; he had noticed Harry. It was very strange to have Mr. Weasley glare at him with that much dislike. **

"I'm sorry." Arthur murmured to Harry.

"Don't apologize." Harry said, smiling at him.

**The lift doors closed and the four of them trundled downward once more.**

"**Oh hello, Reg," said Mr. Weasley, looking around at the sound of steady dripping from Ron's robes. "Isn't your wife in for questioning today? Er – what's happened to you? Why are you so wet?"**

"Is he your friend?" Ron asked his father.

"Indeed, You met him once when you we're younger." He told him.

"**Yaxley's office is raining," said Ron. He addressed Mr. Weasley's shoulder, and** **Harry felt sure he was scared that his father might recognize him if they looked directly into each other's eyes. **

"I probably wouldn't." Arthur admitted. "I'm no Luna." He said smiling at the girl.

"Thank you." She smiled, her face full of joy.

**"I couldn't stop it, so they've sent me to get Bernie – Pillsworth, I think they said –"**

"**Yes, a lot of offices have been raining lately," said Mr. Weasley. "Did you try** **Meterolojinx Recanto? It worked for Bletchley."**

"**Meteolojinx Recanto?" whispered Ron. "No, I didn't. Thanks, D – I mean, thanks, Arthur."**

"That would have been awkward if you called me Dad." Arthur chuckled.

**The lift doors opened; the old witch with the anthill hair left, and Ron darted past her out of sight. Harry made to follow him, but found his path blocked as Percy Weasley strode into the lift, his nose buried in some papers he was reading.**

Percy blushed.

**Not until the doors had clanged shut again did Percy realize he was in a lit with his father. He glanced up, saw Mr. Weasley, turned radish red, and left the lift the moment the doors opened again. For the second time, Harry tried to get out, but this time found his way blocked by Mr. Weasley's arm.**

"**One moment, Runcorn."**

"Arthur, if you're doing what I think you're doing, then you're very lucky that it's Potter and not the real Runcorn." Moody said.

"I know." He sighed.

**The lift doors closed and as they clanked down another floor, Mr. Weasley said,** "**I hear you had information about Dirk Cresswell."**

**Harry had the impression that Mr. Weasley's anger was no less because of the brush with Percy. He decided his best chance was to act stupid.**

"**Sorry?" he said.**

"**Don't pretend, Runcorn," said Mr. Weasley fiercely. "You tracked down the wizard who faked his family tree, didn't you?"**

"Yes, I'm very glad that it's Harry that I'm talking too." Arthur sighed again.

"**I – so what if I did?" said Harry.**

"You're doing an alright job pretending to be him." Remus complimented him

"**So Dirk Cresswell is ten times the wizard you are," said Mr. Weasley quietly, as the lift sank ever lower. "And if he survives Azkaban, you'll have to answer to him, not to mention his wife, his sons, and his friends –"**

"**Arthur," Harry interrupted, "you know you're being tracked, don't you?"**

Arthur looked at him, and said "Thank you for warning me."

Harry blushed slightly, and nodded.

"**Is that a threat, Runcorn?" said Mr. Weasley loudly.**

"**No," said Harry, "it's a fact! They're watching your every move –"**

"That's good that we know now, in the book." Molly said. "Now we'll be able to set up a way to hide, without being noticed, if anything happens."

**The lift doors opened. They had reached the Atrium. Mr. Weasley gave Harry a scathing look and swept from the lift. Harry stood there, shaken. He wished he was impersonating somebody other than Runcorn …. **

"It's really a good thing you're him." Sirius said. **"**I guess he can go anywhere, like Mafalda."

**The lift doors clanged shut.**

**Harry pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and put it back on. He would try to extricate Hermione on his own while Ron was dealing with the raining office. **

"I just realized that!" Charlie said. "Ron left him again."

"I didn't notice either." Ron laughed a little.

**When the doors opened, he stepped out into a torch-lit stone passageway quite different from the wood-paneled and carpeted corridors above. As the left rattled away again, Harry shivered slightly, looking toward the distant black door that marked the entrance to the Department of Mysteries.**

**He set off, his destination not the black door, but the doorway he remembered on the left hand side, which opened onto the flight of stairs down to the court chambers. **

"I wonder if it's the same chamber." Harry thought out loud.

**His mind grappled with possibilities as he crept down them: He still had a couple of Decoy Detonators, but perhaps it would be better to simply knock on the courtroom door, enter as Runcorn, and ask for a quick word with Mafalda?**

"That would work." Sirius said.

**Of course, he did not know whether Runcorn was sufficiently important to get away with this, and even if he managed it, Hermione's non-reappearance might trigger a search before they were clear of the Ministry….**

"Never mind." He said.

"Would they really search that hard for her?" Kristen asked.

"Mafalda is very a very important person at the Ministry." Kingsley told the girl.

**Lost in thought, he did not immediately register the unnatural chill that was creeping over him, **

"Dementors." Harry muttered immediately.

**as if he were descending into fog. It was becoming colder and colder with every step he took; a cold that reached right down his throat and tore at his lungs.** **And then he felt that stealing sense of despair, or hopelessness, filling him, expanding inside him….**

Sirius, Harry, and Hermione all shuddered, remembering those feelings.

**Dementors, he thought.**

Sirius shuddered again, violently.

**And as he reached the foot of the stairs and turned to his right he saw a dreadful scene. The dark passage outside the courtrooms was packed with tall, black-hooded figures, their faces completely hidden, their ragged breathing the only sound in the place.**

The three did it again, and everyone looked at them with sympathy.

**The petrified Muggle-borns brought in for questioning sat huddled and shivering on hard wooden benches. Most of them were hiding their faces in their hands, perhaps in an instinctive attempt to shield themselves from the dementors' greedy mouths. **

"That's just sick." Molly spat, glaring at Umbridge.

**Families accompanied some, others sat alone. **

"Those poor people." Fleur whispered, with a tear in her eye.

**The dementors were gliding up and down in front of them, and the cold, and the hopelessness, and the despair of the place laid themselves upon Harry like a curse….**

"I never want to be near one again." He said shakily.

"Isn't a Dementor your boggart?" Justin asked him, and he nodded.

"How is that your biggest fear?" Zacharias asked harshly. "What about you-know who?"

"I'm not afraid of Voldemort, or Dementors." He said, confusing nearly everyone.

"Then why is it your boggart?" Cho asked.

"I used to hear my parents being murdered. Now it goes back and forth between that, and the night in the graveyard." He said.

Many gasped, and looked at him with sad, pitiful expressions.

"Can we just keep reading?"

"Yeah." Blaise said quickly, and started to read again.

**Fight it, he told himself, but he knew that he could not conjure a Patronus here without revealing himself instantly. **

"I guess they'd know all about your specific Patronus, huh?" Ron asked, but it wasn't really a question.

**So he moved forward as silently as he could, and with every step he took numbness seemed to steal over his brain, but he forced himself to think of Hermione and of Ron, who needed him.**

Said friends smiled at him, glad that they kept him okay near the Dementors.

**Moving through the towering black figures was terrifying: The eyeless faces hidden beneath their hoods turned as he passed, and he felt sure that they sensed him, sensed, perhaps, a human presence that still had some hope, some resilience ….**

"So the Muggleborns lost hope." Hermione said sadly.

**And then, abruptly and shockingly amid the frozen silence, one of the dungeon doors on the left of the corridor was flung open and screams echoed out of it.**

Someone jumped out of their chair, and fell on the floor. Wondering what happened.

"**No, no, I'm half-blood, I'm half-blood I tell you! My father was a wizard, he was, look him up, Arkie Alderton,**

"Aldetron is indeed a wizard." McGonagall said horrified. "And I've met his son."

Umbridge made no signs that she heard her.

**he's a well known broomstick designer, look him up, I tell you – get your hands off me, get your hands off –"**

"**This is your final warning," said Umbridge's soft voice, magically magnified so that it sounded clearly over the man's desperate screams. "If you struggle, you will be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss."**

"You twisted bitch!" Ginny yelled.

"Langua…" Molly started, but didn't finish. She had to agree with her daughter there.

**The man's screams subsided, but dry sobs echoed through the corridor.**

"**Take him away," said Umbridge.**

"You enjoy giving that kiss so much, with all of your crimes, you might get it yourself." Amelia said coldly, and Umbridge stiffened.

**Two dementors appeared in the doorway of the courtroom, their rotting, scabbed hands clutching the upper arms of a wizard who appeared to be fainting. **

"This won't happen." Amelia said to everyone. "I don't know why I'm not stopping it in the future."

And orb appeared.

_You were murdered next summer, by Death Eaters. You were found with the Dark Mark over your house._

She gaped at the orb, as it vanished.

"How am I supposed to stay alive." She said weakly. "If nobody knows who killed me, or the date."

"You can stay with me?" Sirius suggested, with a small smile.

She nodded, not able to say anything.

**They glided away down the corridor with him, and the darkness they trailed behind them swallowed him from sight.**

"**Next – Mary Cattermole," called Umbridge.**

Hermione let out a dry sob.

**A small woman stood up; she was trembling from head to foot. Her dark hair was smoothed back into a bun and she wore long plain robes. Her face was completely bloodless**

"Mine would be too." Hermione said with a shudder.

**. As she passed the dementors, Harry saw her shudder.** **He did it instinctively, without any sort of plan, because he hated the sight of her walking alone into the dungeon: As the door began to swing closed, he slipped into the courtroom behind her.**

"That's really sweet, and reckless at the same time." Molly said, smiling at the raven haired teen.

**It was not the same room in which he had once been interrogated for improper use of magic. This one was much smaller, **

"Seriously?" Harry said loudly. "That's just ….I can't even…I don't know."

**though the ceiling was quite as high it gave the claustrophobic sense of being stuck at the bottom of a deep well.** **There were more dementors in here, casting their freezing aura over the place; they stood like faceless sentinels in the corners farthest from the high, raised platform.** **Here, behind a balustrade, sat Umbridge, **

"At least you got into the right chamber." McGonagall said.

**with Yaxley on one side of her, and Hermione, quite as white-faced as Mrs. Cattermole, on the other. **

"I was probably terrified." She said softly. "I most likely had to sit through who knows how many people like me, given the Dementors kiss, while my potion was slowly wearing off."

"I didn't even think of that." Ron said horrified. "You won't have to see it this time. I promise."

She nodded.

**At the foot of the platform, a bight-silver, long-haired cat prowled up and down, up and down, and Harry realized that it was there to protect the prosecutors from the despair that emanated from the dementors: **

"I didn't know she could make one." Remus said. "Thought she was too evil."

**That was for the accused to feel, not the accusers.**

"That includes me, I won't have to feel it." Hermione said softly.

"**Sit down," said Umbridge in her soft, silky voice.**

**Mrs. Cattermole stumbled to the single seat in the middle of the floor beneath the raised platform. The moment she had sat down, chains clinked out of the arms of the chair and bound her there.**

"**You are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" asked Umbridge.**

**Mrs. Cattermole gave a single, shaky nod.**

"**Married to Reginald Cattermole of the Magical Maintenance Department?"**

**Mrs. Cattermole burst into tears.**

"**I don't know where he is, he was supposed to meet me here!"**

"I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered.

"'Mione, its alright!." Harry and Ron said together.

**Umbridge ignored her.**

"Bitch." Someone spat.

"**Mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred Cattermole?"**

**Mrs. Cattermole sobbed harder than ever.**

"**They're frightened, they think that I might not come home – "**

"She'll be with her family again." Luna said softly to Hermione.

Hermione didn't even question it, she just nodded,

"**Spare us," spat Yaxley. "The brats of Mudbloods do not stir our sympathies."**

"Maybe I can find a cell for him." Amelia thought to herself.

**Mrs. Cattermole's sobs masked Harry's footsteps as he made his way carefully toward the steps that led up to the raised platform. The moment he had passed the place where the Patronus cat patrolled, he felt the change in temperature: It was warm and comfortable here. The Patronus, he was sure, was Umbridge's, and it glowed brightly because she was so happy here, in her element, upholding the twisted laws she had helped to write.**

She couldn't help herself, Umbridge grinned, at the thought of all of those Mudbloods becoming less than the nothing that they are now.

When Ginny noticed, she whipped out her wand, and suddenly Umbridge was wearing a gown that said "Support Harry Potter!" Along with a Hat, necklace, shoes, all saying the same thing.

She yelped, and tried to change it back, before remembering Sirius had her wand.

**Slowly and very carefully he edged his way along the platform behind Umbridge, Yaxley, and Hermione, taking a seat behind the latter. He was worried about making Hermione jump. He thought of casting the Muffliato charm upon Umbridge and Yaxley, but even murmuring the word might cause Hermione alarm. Then Umbridge raised her voice to address Mrs. Cattermole, and Harry seized his chance.**

"**I'm behind you," he whispered into Hermione's ear.**

**As he had expected, she jumped so violently she nearly overturned the bottle of ink with which she was supposed to be recording the interview, **

"Don't do that to me!" Hermione said, slapping him lightly on his arm.

**but both Umbridge and Yaxley were concentrating upon Mrs. Cattermole, and this went unnoticed.**

Umbridge mentally cursed herself.

"**A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs.** **Cattermole," Umbridge was saying. "Eight-and-three-quarter inches, cherry, unicorn-hair core. Do you recognize the description?"**

**Mrs. Cattermole nodded, mopping her eyes on her sleeve.**

"**Could you please tell us from which witch or wizard you took that wand?"**

"now that's just ridiculous!" Hermione said, pointing a finger at the wetch.

"**T-took?" sobbed Mrs. Cattermole. "I didn't t-take it from anybody. I b-bought it when I was eleven years old. It – it – it – chose me."**

**She cried harder than ever.**

**Umbridge laughed a soft girlish laugh that made Harry want to attack her. **

"DO IT!" People encouraged

**She leaned forward over the barrier, the better to observe her victim, and something gold swung forward too, and dangled over the void: the locket.**

Everyone turned to Luna, and she was smiling.

"Note to self, don't doubt Luna." Ernie said, and everyone nodded in unison.

**Hermione had seen it; she let out a little squeak, but Umbridge and Yaxley, still intent upon their prey, were deaf to everything else.**

"Idiots." Moody scoffed.

"that's a good thing though, right?" Susan asked raising an eyebrow at the ex-auror.

He nodded at the girl.

"**No," said Umbridge, "no, I don't think so, Mrs. Cattermole. Wands only choose witches or wizards. You are not a witch. I have your responses to the questionnaire that was sent to you here – Mafalda, pass them to me."**

**Umbridge held out a small hand: She looked so toad like at that moment that** **Harry was quite surprised not to see webs between the stubby fingers.**

Everyone laughed, looking at her hands.

Hermione then hexed her hands, and made webs appear.

"Ahhh!" Umbridge screamed, as everyone laughed harder at her.

**Hermione's hands were shaking with shock. She fumbled in a pile of documents balanced on the chair beside her, finally withdrawing a sheaf of parchment with Mrs. Cattermole's name on it.**

"**That's – that's pretty, Dolores," she said, pointing at the pendant gleaming in the ruffled folds of Umbridge's blouse.**

"Who said it?Hermione or Mrs. Cattermole?" Harry asked.

_Hermione did._ An orb said.

"**What?" snapped Umbridge, glancing down. "Oh yes – an old family heirloom," she said, patting the locket lying on her large bosom. "The S stands for Selwyn …. I am related to the Selwyns …. Indeed, there are few pure-blood families to whom I am not related .… A pity," **

"Wait a minute." Harry said grinning. "You're lying."

"Am not!" She screeched, paling.

"A.S. Potter, what is the blood status of Delores Umbridge?" Harry asked smirking.

_I've been waiting for someone to ask! Harry, you discovered that she is a Muggleborn, who was raised by wizards._

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"HIPOCRIT!" Every Muggleborn yelled at her.

She glared at them all, not caring what that Potter said, she isn't that filth. She's much too powerful to be a filthy _mudblood._

**she continued in a louder voice, flicking through Mrs. Cattermole's questionnaire, "that the same cannot be said for you. 'Parents professions: greengrocers'."**

**Yaxley laughed jeeringly. Below, the fluffy silver cat patrolled up and down, and the dementors stood waiting in the corners.**

"They don't stand." Sirius deadpanned. "They float."

**It was Umbridge's lie that brought the blood surging into Harry's brain and obliterated his sense of caution –**

**that the locket she had taken as a bribe from a petty criminal was being used to bolster her own pure-blood credentials. He raised his wand, not even troubling to keep it concealed beneath the Invisibility Cloak, and said, "Stupefy!"**

"Stupid, and Smart move Boy." Moody told him.

"Thanks." Harry said smirked.

**There was a flash of red light; Umbridge crumpled and her forehead hit the edge of the balustrade:**

Umbridge was fuming. How could she have let that happen?!

**Mrs. Cattermole's papers slid off her lap onto the floor and, down below, the prowling silver cat vanished. Ice-cold air hit them like an oncoming wind:** **Yaxley, confused, looked around for the source of the trouble and saw Harry's disembodied hand and wand pointing at him. He tried to draw his own wand, but too late: "Stupefy!"**

**Yaxley slid to the ground to lie curled on the floor.**

Many people cheered for him.

"**Harry!"**

"**Hermione, if you think I was going to sit here and let her pretend –"**

"**Harry, Mrs. Cattermole!"**

"Oh no, what now?" Hermione gaped.

**Harry whirled around, throwing off the Invisibility Cloak; down below, the dementors had moved out of their corners; they were gliding toward the woman chained to the chair: Whether because the Patronus had vanished or because they sensed that their masters were no longer in control, they seemed to have abandoned restraint. Mrs. Cattermole let out a terrible scream of fear as a slimy, scabbed hand grasped her chin and forced her face back.**

"NO!" Hermione, and many others screamed.

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

**The silver stag soared from the tip of Harry's wand and leaped toward the** **dementors, **

Everyone sighed with relief.

**which fell back and melted into the dark shadows again. The stag's light, more powerful and more warming than the cat's protection, filled the whole dungeon as it cantered around the room.**

"Well anything is better than her cats." Ginny laughed.

"**Get the Horcrux," Harry told Hermione.** **He ran back down the steps, stuffing the Invisibility Cloak into his back, and approached Mrs. Cattermole.**

"**You?" she whispered, gazing into his face. "But – but Reg said you were the one who submitted my name for questioning!"**

"You are so going to confuse people." Ron said, chuckling a bit.

"**Did I?" muttered Harry, tugging at the chains binding her arms, "Well, I've had a change of heart. Diffindo!" Nothing happened. "Hermione, how do I get rid of these chains?"**

"I think we're both going to confuse them." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"**Wait, I'm trying something up here –"**

"What's so important?" Someone said, gawking at her. "There are Dementers!"

"**Hermione, we're surrounded by dementors!"**

"**I know that, Harry, but if she wakes up and the locket's gone – I need to duplicate it – Geminio! There … That should fool her …. "**

"Genious." Flitwick said with pride.

"But won't that make another Horcrux?" Hannah asked.

"No, it only duplicated the locket itself, not the soul." Dumbledore answered her.

"Oh, alright." She told him.

**Hermione came running downstairs.**

"**Let's see …. Relashio!"**

**The chains clinked and withdrew into the arms of the chair. Mrs. Cattermole looked just as frightened as ever before.**

"**I don't understand," she whispered.**

"**You're going to leave here with us," said Harry, pulling her to her feet. "Go home, grab your children, and get out, get out of the country if you've got to. Disguise yourselves and run. You've seen how it is, you won't get anything like a fair hearing here."**

"Luna, you were right again." Hermione said with a smile.

"Was I?" Luna said dreamily, looking up at the ceiling. "That's good."

"**Harry," said Hermione, "how are we going to get out of here with all those** **dementors outside the door?"**

"**Patronuses," said Harry, pointing his wand at his own. The stag slowed and walked, still gleaming brightly, toward the door. "As many as we can muster; do yours, Hermione."**

"**Expec – Expecto patronum," said Hermione. Nothing happened.**

"**It's the only spell she ever has trouble with," Harry told a completely bemused** **Mrs. Cattermole. "Bit unfortunate, really … come on Hermione …."**

A few smirked at him.

"What?" He asked, with a small smile on his own face.

"You're fighting off dementers, and making small talk at the same time, with a woman who thinks that you're the one who submitted her in the first place." Sirius said with a grin.

"Oh well, that's just me." Harry smiled.

"**Expecto patronum!"**

**A silver otter burst from the end of Hermione's wand and swam gracefully through the air to join the stag.**

"I did it." Hermione smiled

"Good job." Harry told her. "Can you do it now?"

"_Expecto Patronum!" _She said, but nothing happened.

"We can work on it at the next D.A meeting." He said reassuringly.

"**C'mon," said Harry, and he led Hermione and Mrs. Cattermole to the door.**

**When the Patronuses glided out of the dungeon there were cries of shock from the people waiting outside. Harry looked around; the dementors were falling back on both sides of them, melding into the darkness, scattering before the silver creatures.**

"We can save them all." Hermione grinned.

"**It's been decided that you should all go home and go into hiding with your families," Harry told the waiting Muggle-born, who were dazzled by the light of the Patronuses and still cowering slightly. "Go abroad if you can. Just get well away from the Ministry. That's the – er – new official position. Now, if you'll just follow the Patronuses, you'll be able to leave the Atrium."**

"You made it sound really official." Amelia complimented him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

**They managed to get up the stone stops without being intercepted, **

"That's pretty far." Kingsley said with a nod.

**but as they approached the lifts Harry started to have misgivings. If they emerged into the Atrium with a silver stag, and otter soaring alongside it, and twenty or so people, half of them accused Muggle-borns, he could not help feeling that they would attract unwanted attention. He had just reached this unwelcome conclusion when the lift clanged to a halt in front of them.**

"**Reg!" screamed Mrs. Cattermole, and she threw herself into Ron's arms.**

People started to laugh at the blush on Ron's face.

"Oh shut up." He grumbled.

"**Runcorn let me out, he attacked Umbridge and Yaxley, and he's told all of us to leave the country. I think we'd better do it, Reg, I really do, let's hurry home and fetch the children and – why are you so wet?"**

"Water." Muttered Ron.

"**Water," muttered Ron, disengaging himself. **

"No need to repeat yourself." George smirked.

**"Harry, they know there are intruders inside the Ministry, something about a hole in Umbridge's office door. **

"They know because of me." Harry grimaced.

"Potter, you're obviously going to get out of this, seeing as we're only a third way done with the book, and I'd rather you take my eye, than it stay on her door." Moody said firmly. "So don't beat yourself up about it."

**I reckon we've got five minutes if that – "**

**Hermione's Patronus vanished with a pop as she turned a horror struck face to** **Harry.**

"**Harry, if we're trapped here – !"**

"**We won't be if we move fast," said Harry. He addressed the silent group behind them, who were all gawping at him.**

"**Who's got wands?"**

**About half of them raised their hands.**

"Better than I would have thought." Remus said

"**Okay, all of you who haven't got wands need to attach yourself to somebody who has. We'll need to be fast before they stop us. Come on."**

"Good plan." Bill thought out loud.

**They managed to cram themselves into two lifts. Harry's Patronus stood sentinel before the golden grilles as they shut and the lifts began to rise.**

"**Level eight," said the witch's cool voice, "Atrium."**

**Harry knew at once that they were in trouble. The Atrium was full of people moving from fireplace to fireplace, sealing them off.**

"Just let them leave!" Alicia yelled at the book.

"**Harry!" squeaked Hermione. "What are we going to – ?"**

"**STOP!" Harry thundered, and the powerful voice of Runcorn echoed through the** **Atrium: The wizards sealing the fireplaces froze.**

"See? It's a good thing you guys picked him." Sirius said with a smile.

"Good thing he falls for nosebleed nougat so easily." Fred whispered to George.

**"Follow me," he whispered to the group of terrified Muggle-borns, who moved forward in a huddle, shepherded by Ron and Hermione.**

"**What's up, Albert?" said the same balding wizard who had followed Harry out of the fireplace earlier. He looked nervous.**

"**This lot need to leave before you seal the exits," said Harry with all the authority he could muster.**

"Man." Harry breathed. "I sound really impressive."

"Way to sound conceited." Ginny laughed.

"Oh you know you're thinking that too." Ron told her.

"So?" She mumbled.

**The group of wizards in front of him looked at one another.**

"**We've been told to seal all exits and not let anyone –"**

"**Are you contradicting me?" Harry blustered. "Would you like me to have your family tree examined, like I had Dirk Cresswell's?"**

"It's a good thing I told him that." Arthur said with a small grin.

"**Sorry!" gasped the balding wizard, backing away. "I didn't mean nothing, Albert, but I thought … I thought they were in for questioning and … "**

"**Their blood is pure," said Harry, and his deep voice echoed impressively through the hall. "Purer than many of yours, I daresay. **

"Oh my god Harry, you're so amazing." Cho said flirtatiously.

Ginny huffed, stood up, walked over to the still-looking-like-Luna Cho, and whispered in her ear. "Yes, he is amazing, and he's also mine." She hissed the last word. Cho flinched away from her, and Ginny walked back to Harry, with a big smirk on her face.

**Off you go," he boomed to the Muggle-borns, who scurried forward into the fireplaces and began to vanish in pairs. The Ministry wizards hung back, some looking confused, others scared and fearful. Then: "Mary!"**

**Mrs. Cattermole looked over her shoulder. The real Reg Cattermole, no longer vomiting but pale and wan, had just come running out of a lift.**

"Perfect." Ron laughed.

"**R- Reg?"**

**She looked from her husband to Ron, who swore loudly.**

"Ron!" His mother yelled at him. "Don't swear!"

"Sorry?" He told her.

**The balding wizard gaped, his head turning ludicrously from one Reg Cattermole to the other.**

"Oh shi…Crap." Ron said, saying 'crap' because of his mother, who was glaring at him.

"**Hey – what's going on? What is this?"**

"**Seal the exit! SEAL IT!"**

"Oh my god." Hermione sighed, sounding annoyed.

**Yaxley had burst out of another lift and was running toward the group beside the fireplaces, into which all of the Muggle-borns but Mrs. Cattermole had now vanished.**

Hermione panicked, hoping that she gets out alright.

**As the balding wizard lifted his wand, Harry raised an enormous fist and punched him, sending him flying through the air.**

"I hit him?" Harry blinked, then laughed.

"**He's been helping Muggle-borns escape, Yaxley!" Harry shouted.**

"Good cover, it'll cause a commotion." Tonks said.

**The balding wizard's colleagues set up and uproar, under cover of which Ron grabbed Mrs. Cattermole, pulled her into the still-open fireplace, and disappeared.**

"Oh good she made it out." Hermione breathed.

**Confused, Yaxley looked from Harry to the punched wizard, while the real Reg** **Cattermole screamed, "My wife! Who was that with my wife? What's going on?"**

"That my dear Cattermole was Mister Ronald Weasley." Lee said in his announcers voice.

**Harry saw Yaxley's head turn, saw an inkling of truth dawn on that brutish face.**

"**Come on!" Harry shouted at Hermione; he seized her hand and they jumped into the fireplace together as Yaxley's curse sailed over Harry's head. They spun for a few seconds before shooting up out of a toilet into a cubicle. Harry flung open the door: Ron was standing there beside the sinks, still wrestling with Mrs. Cattermole.**

"Oh my gosh, still?" Ron said exasperated.

"**Reg, I don't understand –"**

"**Let go, I'm not your husband, you've got to go home!"**

"How would you react, if your husband told you that?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at Ron.

"Why would I have a husband? I like y…girls." He corrected himself, almost saying "I like you" to Hermione.

"It was… Oh never mind." Hermione said, waving away their conversation.

**There was a noise in the cubicle behind them; Harry looked around; Yaxley had just appeared.**

"Great. Just Great." Daphne muttered.

"**LET'S GO!" Harry yelled. He seized Hermione by the hand and Ron by the arm and turned on the engulfed them, along with the sensation of compressing hands, but something was wrong …. **

"But that sounds right…" Molly said confused.

**Hermione's hand seemed to be sliding out of his grip ….**

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, concerned.

**He wondered whether he was going to suffocate; he could not breathe or see and the only solid things in the world were Ron's arm and Hermione's fingers, which were slowly slipping away ….**

"Don't let go of me." Hermione whispered.

**And then he saw the door to number twelve, Grimmauld Place, with its serpent door knocker, **

They sighed in relief.

**but before he could draw breath, there was a scream and a flash of purple light: **

"Yaxley must have been holding on to me." Hermione paled.

**Hermione's hand was suddenly vice like upon his and everything went dark again.**

"What 'appened?" Fleur asked, sounding concerned.

"I think," Hermione said weakly. "That Yaxley grabbed me, and aperated with us to the house, then I apperated again, taking Ron and Harry, leaving that man behind."

"Looks like you guys can't go back to number twelve." Molly said with frown.

"Well, the chapter is done." Blaise said. "Who's next?"

But before he could answer someone opened the doors to the great hall, and came in.

* * *

**(A/N-Who do you want it to be? Whoever gets the most suggestions, i will use!)**

**~CheckersChance2~**


	14. The Thief

Reply to a Guest Review-_You do know that it was Voldemort and not Snape who killed Charity Burbage right? Did you mean to change it or was it an accident?_

I honestly thought it was Snape who did it, I don't want to change what I put though, so, lets just pretend it was him (:

Reply to Princess Luna of the NLR's Review-_Whatever you do, don't let it be anyone from the future! I hate it when I'm reading a good "reading the books" Fic and someone from the future comes and ruins "The forest again" for later because now everyone knows that somehow Harry will live. This is my favorite "Reading the books" Fic so I would hate it if my favorite chapter was ruined._

Don't worry, I hate that as well, (:

* * *

A/N- Andromeda and Ted Tonks won! Only got about five votes, but i only had that chapter up for about a day, so thats okay :)

Thanks to the people who reviewed in their suggestion, and to those who just messaged me theirs :)

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" Tonks grinned, and ran over to her parents and hugging them. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore sent us an owl, saying to come here." Andromeda told her. "What's going on?"

It took about half an hour to explain everything that happened. They gasped when they learned of George, Cried because of Mad-Eye, Said some very foul things about Umbridge, that could make a sailor blush, Congratulated Bill and Fleur, Freaked out about the Death Eaters attacking, Cried again about Regulus, and Gaped about Kreacher. Then finally they explained the Ministry, and how they got the Horcrux, Ted and Andromeda both looked at the trio in a state of shock, and we're very impressed.

"So shall we continue?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

They all nodded, and Ted reached for the book, and read "The Thief"

**Harry opened his eyes and was dazzled by gold and green; he had no idea what had happened, he only knew that he was lying on what seemed to be leaves and twigs.**

"I must have just taken us to the first place that I could think off." Hermione muttered.

**Struggling to draw breath into lungs that felt flattened, he blinked and realized that the gaudy glare was sunlight streaming through a canopy of leaves far above him. Then an object twitched close to his face. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees, ready to face some small, fierce creature, but saw that the object was Ron's foot.**

"My foot is an object?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah, have you seen the size of them?" Harry laughed, then Ron flicked water at him.

"Git." Ron mock-grumbled.

**Looking around, Harry saw that they and Hermione were lying on a forest floor, apparently alone.**

"Oh good, we got rid of him." Hermione sighed, happily.

**Harry's first thought was of the Forbidden Forest, **

"You can't apperated into, or out of Hogwarts!" Hermione said exasperated.

_Dumbledore can_ A.S Potter told them all, and Hermione blushed, and looked down.

**and for a moment, even though he knew how foolish and dangerous it would be for them to appear in the grounds of Hogwarts, his heart leapt at the thought of sneaking through the trees to Hagrid's hut.**

Hagrid beamed at Harry.

**However, in the few moments it took for Ron to give a low groan and Harry to start crawling toward him, he realized that this was not the Forbidden Forest; The trees looked younger, they were more widely spaced, the ground clearer.**

"It's the place where they had the Quidditch world cup last year." Luna said smiling.

"That's awesome." Harry said with a smile.

**He met Hermione, also on her hands and knees, at Ron's head. The moment his eyes fell upon Ron, all other concerns fled Harry's mind,**

"Oh no, what happened." Molly asked, scared.

**for blood drenched the whole of Ron's left side and his face stood out, grayish-white, against the leaf-strewn earth.**

"You splinched." Arthur said looking pale.

"Splinched?" Collin asked.

"It means that he left part of himself behind." Harry answered, and now everyone who hadn't known, gasped.

**The Polyjuice Potion was wearing off now: Ron was halfway between Cattermole and himself in appearance, his hair turning redder and redder as his face drained of the little color it had left.**

"My poor baby!" Molly cried, and hugged her son tight.

"Mum! Geroffme." He mumbled, but she didn't pull away. He wouldn't admit it, but he kind of enjoyed his mum paying attention to him for a change.

"**What's happened to him?"**

"**Splinched," said Hermione, her fingers already busy at Ron's sleeve, where the blood was wettest and darkest.**

Ron flinched slightly, then reminded himself that this wasn't going to happen.

**Harry watched, horrified, as she tore open Ron's shirt. **

If the situation hadn't been so serious, the twins would have made an joke, but at the moment, they were both pale, and by the looks of it unable to find humor.

**He had always thought of** **Splinching as something comical,**

"That's true, in the classes they teach here whenever someone splinches, its only minor, and someones always there to fix it." A sixth year girl said.

**but this . . . His insides crawled unpleasantly as Hermione laid bare Ron's upper arm, where a great chunk of flesh was missing, scooped cleanly away as though by a knife.**

Ron turned a faint shade of green, as did many others in the room.

"**Harry, quickly, in my bag, there's a small bottle labeled 'Essence of Dittany'– "**

Pomfrey nodded. "That'll fix him. It's a good thing you thought to remember that.

"**Bag – right –"**

**Harry sped to the place where Hermione had landed, seized the tiny beaded bag, and thrust his hand inside it. At once, object after object began presenting itself to his touch: He felt the leather spines of books, woolly sleeves of jumpers, heels of shoes –**

"Holy sh…cheese you have a lot of stuff!" Bill said amazed.

"I bet I forgot food again." Hermione muttered.

"**Quickly!"**

**He grabbed his wand from the ground and pointed it into the depths of the magical bag.**

"**Accio Dittany!"**

"Why didn't you do that first?" Smith asked, as if Harry was an idiot.

"I may have been panicking a bit, seeing how my best mate was lying on the ground next to dead." Harry replied coldly.

**A small brown bottle zoomed out of the bag; he caught it and hastened back to** **Hermione and Ron, whose eyes were now half-closed, strips of white eyeball all that were visible between his lids.**

"Hurry!" Molly screeched at the book so loud, Remus had to put his hands over his ears to block her out.

"**He's fainted," said Hermione, **

"That's a good thing." Pomfrey said to the shaking Hermione. "Dittany hurts, he won't feel it now."

Hermione visibly relaxed.

**who was also rather pale; she no longer looked like Mafalda, though her hair was still gray in places. "Unstopper it for me, Harry, my hands are shaking."**

"I don't do good in these situations." She mumbled.

"Hey, you're doing great." Ron said with a soft smile.

**Harry wrenched the stopper off the little bottle, Hermione took it and poured three drops of the potion onto the bleeding wound. Greenish smoke billowed upward and when it had cleared, **

"That potion must be new. The greener the smoke, the better, and faster it will heal," Snape said.

People we're a bit shocked that Snape was being humane, but nobody commented on it, they just nodded.

**Harry saw that the bleeding had stopped. The wound now looked several days old; new skin stretched over what had just been open flesh.**

"Wow." Said Harry

"**Wow," said Harry.**

"Don't repeat yourself." The twins said, getting a bit of their humor back, but not as much as before.

"**It's all I feel safe doing," said Hermione shakily. "There are spells that would put him completely right, but I daren't try in case I do them wrong and cause more damage . . . . He's lost so much blood already . . . . "**

"Its good that you didn't then." Andromeda told her. "First time Nymphadora splinched, scared Ted half to death, and when he tried to fix it….Lets just say, Dora had to spend some time at Mungo's."

Tonks glared at her mother for calling her 'Nymphadora', while other people looked at Tonks with sympathy.

"**How did he get hurt? I mean – " Harry shook his head, trying to clear it, to make sense of whatever had just taken place, "why are we here? I thought we were going back to Grimmauld Place?"**

**Hermione took a deep breath. She looked close to tears.**

"**Harry, I don't think we're going to be able to go back there."**

"That's what I was afraid of." Remus sighed.

"**What d'you – ?"**

"**As we Disapparated, Yaxley caught hold of me **

Ron growled at the man.

**and I couldn't get rid of him, he was too strong, and he was still holding on when we arrived at Grimmauld Place, and then – well, I think he must have seen the door, and thought we were stopping there, so he slackened his grip and I managed to sake him off and I brought us here instead!"**

"It's alright." Harry told her. "You kept us from getting captured."

"But we lost our safe house." She whimpered.

"Hermione!" Ron practically yelled. "Its fine! We're all alright, well mostly, and safe! You did everything you could do!"

She sighed, and nodded, not fully believing it, but accepting that they weren't mad.

"**But then, where's he? Hang on . . . . You don't mean he's at Grimmauld Place?** **He can't get in there!"**

"She was a secret keeper." Sirius muttered. "Wasn't she?" He asked, but it wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

**Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she nodded.**

"Do we have to say it's not your fault again?" Harry asked Ron.

"Not sure yet." He whispered back.

"**Harry, I think he can. I – I forced him to let go with a Revulsion Jinx, **

"That's a good one to use." Moody said nodding.

**but I'd already taken him inside the Fidelius Charm's protection. Since Dumbledore died, we're Secret-Keepers, so I've given him the secret, haven't I?"**

"It's not your fault!" Ron and Harry shouted together.

**There was no pretending; Harry was sure she was right. It was a serious blow. If** **Yaxley could now get inside the house, there was no way that they could return. Even now, he could be bringing other Death Eaters in there by Apparition. **

"Damn." Sirius growled. He didn't want any of those filthy 'people' in his house, no matter how much he hated it.

**Gloomy and oppressive though the house was, it had been their one safe refuge; even, now that Kreacher was so much happier and friendlier, a kind of home. With a twinge of regret that had nothing to do with food, Harry imagined the house-elf busying himself over the steak-and-kidney pie that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would never eat.**

"That's really sad." Luna said with a frown.

"It's okay Luna." Neville said, taking her hand with a small smile.

"**Harry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"**

"**Don't be stupid, it wasn't your fault! If anything, it was mine . . . . "**

"if it's not my fault, then it's not yours either." Hermione said glaring at him.

**Harry put his hand in his pocket and drew out Mad-Eye's eye. Hermione recoiled, looking horrified.**

"**Umbridge had stuck it to her office door, to spy on people. I couldn't leave it there . . . but that's how they knew there were intruders."**

"See? It is my fault." Harry said.

"Shut up Harry." Said Ron and Hermione.

**Before Hermione could answer, Ron groaned and opened his eyes. He was still gray and his face glistened with sweat.**

"**How d'you feel?" Hermione whispered.**

"**Lousy," croaked Ron, wincing as he felt his injured arm. "Where are we?"**

"**In the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup," said Hermione. **

"Luna, you truly are amazing." Neville said with a big smile.

"Thank you." She said, returning the smile.

**"I wanted somewhere enclosed, undercover, and this was –"**

"– **the first place you thought of," Harry finished for her, **

"The first place you thought of was something to do with quidditch?" Ron said grinning.

"Shush." She laughed.

**glancing around at the apparently deserted glade. He could not help remembering what had happened the last time they had Apparated to the first place Hermione had thought of – how Death Eaters had found them within minutes.**

Hermione's laughing mood went away, and she grimaced.

"It's the taboo, remember?" Harry said patting her shoulder. "Not your fault."

**Had it been Legilimency? Did Voldemort or his henchmen **

"Sounds like a horror movie." Collin said.

"It kind of is, except its real." Harry said shrugging.

**know, even now, where Hermione had taken them?**

"**D'you reckon we should move on?" Ron asked Harry, and Harry could tell by the look on Ron's face that he was thinking the same.**

"**I dunno."**

**Ron still looked pale and clammy. He had made no attempt to sit up and it looked as though he was too weak to do so. The prospect of moving him was daunting.**

"You should stay there until he's completely better." Hannah told the book.

"She's talking to a book." Susan whispered to her friends.

"You did too." Someone whispered back, at the now blushing Susan.

"**Let's stay here for now," Harry said.**

"Good." Hannah nodded.

**Looking relieved, Hermione sprang to her feet.**

"**Where are you going?" asked Ron.**

"**If we're staying, we should put some protective enchantments around the place," she replied, and raising her wand, she began to walk in a wide circle around Harry and Ron, murmuring incantations as she went. Harry saw little disturbances in the surrounding air: It was as if Hermione had cast a heat haze upon their clearing.**

"**Salvio Hexia . . . Protego Totalum . . . Repello Muggletum . . . Muffliato . . .**

"Those are good spells," Flitwick said, "But I don't recognize the last one."

"That's because I invented it." Snape muttered.

"Really?" Flitwick asked, very interested "What does it do?"

"I'll show you later." He told him.

**You could get out the tent, Harry . . . . "**

"Tent?" Harry blinked.

"**Tent?"**

"**In the bag!"**

"**In the . . . of course," said Harry.**

"Nice." Ginny laughed lightly.

**He did not bother to grope inside it this time, but used another Summoning Charm.**

**The tent emerged in a lumpy mass of canvas, ropes, and poles. Harry recognized it, partly because of the smell of cats, as the same tent in which they had slept on the night of the Quidditch World Cup.**

"So, it'll be like Deja vu?" Collin asked.

"What?" A few purebloods said.

"Feeling like you've done something before, They're at the Quidditch grounds, in the same tent."

"Ohhh." They all said together.

"**I thought this belonged to that bloke Perkins at the Ministry?" he asked, starting to disentangle the pent pegs.**

"He didn't want it back." Arthur told them.

"**Apparently he didn't want it back, his lumbago's so bad," said Hermione, now performing complicated figure-of-eight movements with her wand. "so Ron's dad said I could borrow it. Erecto!" she added, pointing her wand at the misshapen canvas, hich in one fluid motion rose into the air and settled, fully constructed, onto the ground before Harry, out of whose startled hands a tent peg soared, to land with a final thud at the end of a guy rope.**

"Wish we could have done that." The Weasley boys muttered in unison.

"**Cave Inimicum," Hermione finished with a skyward flourish. "That's as much as** **I can do. At the very least, we should know they're coming; I can't guarantee it will keep out Vol –"**

"**Don't say the name!" Ron cut across her, his voice harsh.**

"He could have just saved your life." Remus pointed out, and everyone looked worried.

"Why do I have a feeling that we're going to get caught by someone saying the name?" Ron sighed.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and nodded. If Ron's saying it, it'll be true. And that worried them.

**Harry and Hermione looked at each other.**

"**I'm sorry," Ron said, moaning a little as he raised himself to look at them, "but it feels like a – a jinx or something. Can't we call him You-Know-Who – please?"**

People looked at him shocked. "Its like you could tell."

"Well, there is some seer blood in the family." Molly said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Arthur nodded.

"**Dumbledore said fear of a name –" began Harry.**

"**In case you hadn't noticed, mate, calling You-Know-Who by his name didn't do** **Dumbledore much good in the end," Ron snapped back.**

"Damn me." Ron said shocked.

"You're just being like that, because you got hurt." Bill reasoned.

**"Just – just show You-Know-Who some respect, will you?"**

"Oh God, Hermione, you can hit menow." Ron groaned.

Hermione thought about it for a second, and then hit him with her last book.

"Can I have my books back guys?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Everyone who got hit shouted at her, and she pouted.

"**Respect?" Harry repeated, but Hermione shot him a warning look; apparently he was not to argue with Ron while the latter was in such a weakened condition.**

"You should have yelled at me." He admitted.

**Harry and Hermione half carried, half dragged Ron through the entrance of the tent. The interior was exactly as Harry remembered it; a small flat, complete with bathroom and tiny kitchen. **

"Oh my god!" The muggleborns (Besides Hermione) exclaimed. "That is so cool!"

**He shoved aside an old armchair and lowered Ron carefully onto the lower berth of a bunk bed. **

"I hate the bottom bunk." Ron complained.

Harry and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"We can't really get you onto the top." Hermione said.

"Oh right…" he mumbled.

**Even this very short journey had turned Ron whiter still, and once they had settled him on the mattress he closed his eyes again and did not speak for a while.**

"That's a record." Fred laughed, trying to ease some of the tension.

It worked a bit.

"**I'll make some tea," said Hermione breathlessly, pulling kettle and mugs from the depths of her bag and heading toward the kitchen.**

**Harry found the hot drink as welcome as the firewhisky had been on the night that** **Mad-Eye had died;**

The people who care about Mad-Eye sniffed sadly at the reminder.

**it seemed to burn away a little of the fear fluttering in his chest. After a minute or two, Ron broke the silence.**

"**What d'you reckon happened to the Cattermoles?"**

"**With any luck, they'll have got away," said Hermione, clutching her hot mug for comfort. "As long as Mr. Cattermole had his wits about him, he'll have transported Mrs. Cattermole by Side-Along-Apparition and they'll be fleeing the country right now with their children. That's what Harry told her to do."**

"**Blimey, I hope they escaped," said Ron, leaning back on his pillows.**

"Did they escape?" Ron asked the celling.

_Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Cattermole and their children all made it out safely, and survived. The three of you visited them once, and explained what happened at the Ministry that day._

"That's great." Hermione said with a smile.

**The tea seemed to be doing him good; a little of his color had returned. "I didn't get the feeling Reg Cattermole was all that quick-witted, though, the way everyone was talking to me when I was him. **

"bet I didn't tell him that." Ron laughed.

**God, I hope they made it . . . . If they both end up in Azkaban because of us . . ."**

"Even if they did, you still saved them from a worse fate. Being locked up is much better than getting the kiss." Sirius shuddered.

**Harry looked over at Hermione and the question he had been about to ask – about whether Mrs. Cattermole's lack of a wand would prevent her Apparating alongside her husband – **

"No," McGonagall said. "Even a muggle can be apperated."

**died in his throat. Hermione was watching Ron fret over the fate of the Cattermoles, and there was such tenderness in her expression that Harry felt almost as if he had surprised her in the act of kissing him.**

"That confused me. Who kissed who?" Lavender asked.

Insert face palms.

"**So, have you got it?" Harry asked her, partly to remind her that he was there.**

"**Got – got what?" she said with a little start.**

"**What did we just go through all that for? The locket! Where's the locket?"**

"**You got it?" shouted Ron, raising himself a little higher on his pillows. "No one tells me anything! Blimey, you could have mentioned it!"**

"Well we were running for our lives from the Death Eaters." Hermione said

"**Well, we were running for our lives from the Death Eaters, weren't we?" said Hermione.**

"Wow 'Mione. Must you repeat yourself?" George asked with a smirk.

"_Accio Book." _ Hermione said, and got the book back from George, then threw it right back at him.

**"Here."**

**And she pulled the locket out of the pocket of her robes and handed it to Ron.**

**It was as large as a chicken's egg. An ornate letter S, inlaid with many small green stones, glinted dully in the diffused light shining through the tent's canvas roof.**

"Yup, that's the same locket." Sirius said, looking at said locket.

"**There isn't any chance someone's destroyed it since Kreacher had it?" asked Ron hopefully. "I mean, are we sure it's still a Horcrux?"**

"**I think so," said Hermione, taking it back from him and looking at it closely.** "**There'd be some sign of damage if it had been magically destroyed."**

Dumbledore nodded. "If the locket looked as it does now, then it's still a Horcrux."

Even though everyone knew they had the Horcrux in the room, it suddenly dawned on everyone again. There was a piece of Voldemort's soul less than a hundred feet away from each of them.

**She passed it to Harry, who turned it over in his fingers. The thing looked perfect, pristine. He remembered the mangled remains of the diary, and how the stone in the Horcrux ring had been cracked open when Dumbledore destroyed it.**

"_Ring…"_ Dumbledore thought.

"**I reckon Kreacher's right," said Harry. "We're going to have to work out how to open this thing before we can destroy it."**

"Why aren't I getting it?" Harry asked himself out loud. "I know how to open it right now."

"Maybe you're just under pressure?" Hermione suggested.

**Sudden awareness of what he was holding, of what lived behind the little golden doors, hit Harry as he spoke. Even after all their efforts to find it, he felt a violent urge to fling the locket from him. **

"Understandable feeling." A few mumbled. They too would want to get rid of that thing.

**Mastering himself again, he tried to prise the locket apart with his fingers, then attempted the charm Hermione had used to open Regulus's bedroom door. Neither worked. He handed the locket back to Ron and Hermione, each of whom did their best, but were no more successful at opening it than he had been.**

"They won't be able too." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Well…." Ron said quietly.

"Well what?" She asked confused. "You and Hermione can't talk to snakes."

Ron hissed something.

"Bloody hell!" She yelled.

"Harry talks in his sleep." Ron shrugged. "Sometimes its hissing, and I've been practicing."

"Ron do it again." Harry said, and he did.

"You said 'door' just so you know."

"Really? Cool." Ron smiled.

"**Can you feel it, though?" Ron asked in a hushed voice, as he held it tight in his clenched fist.**

"**What d'you mean?"**

**Ron passed the Horcrux to Harry. After a moment or two, Harry thought he knew what Ron meant. Was it his own blood pulsing through his veins that he could feel, or was it something beating inside the locket, like a tiny metal heart?**

"Can I see it?" Harry asked, and was passed the locket.

"Yeah I can feel it." Harry nodded, and nearly everyone looked a bit scared.

"**What are we going to do with it?" Hermione asked.**

"**Keep it safe till we work out how to destroy it." Harry replied, and, little though he wanted to, he hung the chain around his own neck, **

"No!" Dumbledore whispered loudly.

"What's wrong?" Sprout asked him.

"They can't wear it. If my suspicions are correct, you'll see why."

**dropping the locket out of sight beneath his robes, where it rested against his chest beside the pouch Hagrid had given him.**

"_He should have put it in there."_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

"**I think we should take it in turns to keep watch outside the tent," he added to Hermione, standing up and stretching. "And we'll need to think about some food as well. **

"So I did forget it." Hermione sighed. "Sorry." She added to the two boys.

"'Mione its fine." Ron said, and Harry agreed.

**You stay there," he added sharply, as Ron attempted to sit up and turned a nasty shade of green.**

"Why is it taking so long?" Ron asked, not rudely though, to Pomfrey.

"The bigger the wound, the longer it takes." She replied.

**With the Sneakoscope Hermione had given Harry for his birthday set carefully upon the table in the tent, Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day sharing the role of lookout. **

"That sounds really boring." Luna said with a frown.

**However, the Sneakoscope remained silent and still upon its point all day, **

"That's good." Molly said with a small smile.

**and whether because of the protective enchantments and Muggle-repelling charms Hermione had spread around them, or because people rarely ventured this way, their patch of wood remained deserted, apart from occasional birds and squirrels. **

"You could eat those." Moody said.

"Eww!" Parvati and Lavender said together.

**Evening brought no change; Harry lit his wand as he swapped places with Hermione at ten o'clock, and looked out upon a deserted scene, noting the bats fluttering high above him across the single patch of starry sky visible from their protected clearing.**

"it's like I can picture it as we speak." Harry mumbled.

**He felt hungry now, and a little light-headed. Hermione had not packed any food** **in her magical bag,**

Hermione started to grumble something that nobody could make out, except Remus, who looked at her in shock.

**as she had assumed that they would be returning to Grimmauld Place that night, **

"Always plan for the worst scenario." Kingsley told them.

**so they had had nothing to eat except some wild mushrooms that Hermione had collected from amongst the nearest trees **

"you should be careful with those." Tonks advised.

"Oh don't worry, I can tell the difference fairly well." Hermione said with a soft smile.

**and stewed in a Billycan. After a couple of mouthfuls Ron had pushed his portion away, looking queasy; Harry had only persevered so as to not hurt Hermione's feelings.**

"I'm not a good cook." Hermione admitted.

"We know." Harry and Ron said together, then bust out laughing.

**The surrounding silence was broken by odd rustlings and what sounded like** **cracking's of twigs: **

"Probably just animals." Harry said, calming the people who looked worried.

**Harry thought that they were caused by animals rather than people,**

"Should still be on alert." Moody told him.

**yet he kept his wand held tight at the ready. **

Harry smirked in Moody's direction.

**His insides, already uncomfortable due to their inadequate helping of rubbery mushrooms, tingled with unease.**

**He had though that he would feel elated if they managed to steal back the Horcrux, but somehow he did not; **

"But your mission was a success." Dennis said, in a cheesy movie voice, causing a few to chuckle.

**all he felt as he sat looking out at the darkness, of which his wand lit only a tiny part, was worry about what would happen next. It was as though he had been hurtling toward this point for weeks, months, maybe even years, but how he had come to an abrupt halt, run out of road.**

"It'll be over in less than a year." Luna said.

"That's good." Ginny said firmly. "We win, right?"

"I don't think I should answer that. Don't want to spoil the book." She smiled, as Ginny pouted.

**There were other Horcruxes out there somewhere, but he did not have the faintest idea where they could be. He did not even know what all of them were. **

"So you're on a hunt, for objects that can be anything, and anywhere?" Susan asked.

"Yup." Ron nodded.

"Great." She mumbled.

**Meanwhile he was at a loss to know how to destroy the only one that they had found, the Horcrux that currently lay against the bare flesh of his chest.**

Cho started to drool, imagining that, but upon noticing Ginny's glare, she blushed, and looked away.

**Curiously, it had not taken heat from his body, but lay so cold against his skin it might just have emerged from icy water. **

"Well, Voldyshorts has a cold heart, makes sense, right?" Harry laughed.

**From time to time Harry thought, or perhaps imagined, that he could feel the tiny heartbeat ticking irregularly alongside his own. Nameless forebodings crept upon him as he sat there in the dark. He tried to resist them, push them away, yet they came at him relentlessly. **

"They should stop doing that." Luna said firmly.

"Who?" Ernie asked.

"The Forebodings!" She said in a "Duh" Sort of voice.

**Neither can live while the other survives. **

Harry shuddered.

**Ron and Hermione, now talking softly behind him in the tent, could walk away if they wanted to: **

"We wouldn't!" Hermione cried.

Ron however, was getting a bad feeling that he was going too.

**He could not. **

"I hate that that's true." Remus sighed.

**And it seemed to Harry as he sat there trying to master his own fear and exhaustion, that the Horcrux against his chest was ticking away the time he had left . . . . **

"You don't expect to survive." Ginny said sadly.

"Of course I don't." Harry said easily. "I'll probably just make it easier for someone else to finish him."

"Harry!" Nearly the whole hall yelled.

"Don't think like that!" Ginny shouted at him.

"Sorry?" He mumbled.

**Stupid idea, he told himself, don't think that . . . .**

"Listen to you." Ron demanded.

"That sounds weird." Harry told him.

**His scar was starting to prickle again. He was afraid that he was making it happen by having these thoughts, and tried to direct them into another channel. He thought of poor Kreacher, who had expected them home and had received Yaxley instead. **

"Where is he anyway?" Sirius asked, "He's been gone a while…"

_Don't worry Sirius. I checked on him, he's just having some problems getting your mother off the wall. She keeps screaming at him. Quite the charmer, isn't she?_

Sirius laughed a little, and thanked the orb.

**Would the elf keep silent or would he tell the Death Eater everything he knew? **

"He'd keep quiet." Hermione said firmly.

**Harry wanted to believe that Kreacher had changed towards him in the past month and that he would be loyal now, but who knew what would happen? What if the Death Eaters tortured the elf? Sick images swarmed into Harry's head and he tried to push these away too, for there was nothing he could do for Kreacher: **

"They better not hurt him." Harry said defensively.

**He and Hermione had already decided against trying to summon him; what if someone from the Ministry came too? They could not count on elfish Apparition being free from the same flaw that had taken Yaxley to Grimmauld Place on the hem of Hermione's sleeve.**

"Good idea then." Sirius said.

**Harry's scar was burning now. **

He rubbed his scar absentmindedly.

**He thought that there was so much they did not know: Lupin had been right about magic they had never encountered or imagined. **

Remus looked down, remembering what happened a few chapters ago in the book.

**Why hadn't Dumbledore explained more? Had he thought that there would be time; that he would live for years, for centuries perhaps, like his friend Nicolas Flamel? **

"No, I don't expect that." Dumbledore told him.

**If so, he had been wrong. . . . Snape had seen to that . . . . Snape, the sleeping snake, who had struck at the top of the tower . . .**

Snape had to repress his flinch.

**And Dumbledore had fallen . . . fallen . . .**

"**Give it to me, Gregorovitch."**

"You fell asleep on watch!" Moody roared.

"That or I was forced in." Harry countered.

**Harry's voice was high, clear, and cold, his wand held in front of him by a long-fingered white hand. **

Harry felt ill. He didn't like imagining himself as Voldemort.

**The man at whom he was pointing was suspended upside down in midair, though there were no ropes holding him; he swung there, invisibly and eerily bound, his limbs wrapped about him, his terrified face, on a level with Harry's ruddy due to the blood that had rushed to his head. He had pure-white hair and a thick, bushy beard: a trussed-up Father Christmas.**

"Zat ees Gregorovitch." Fleur said, her eyes widening.

"**I have it not, I have it no more! It was, many years ago, stolen from me!"**

Dumbledore looked down at the wand in his hand.

"**Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Gregorovitch. He knows . . . . He always knows."**

**The hanging man's pupils were wide, dilated with fear, and they seemed to swell, bigger and bigger until their blackness swallowed Harry whole –**

**And how Harry was hurrying along a dark corridor in stout little Gregorovitch's wake as he held a lantern aloft: Gregorovitch burst into the room at the end of the passage and his lantern illuminated what looked like a workshop; **

"So, Harry is in Voldemort's mind, in Gregorovitch's mind?" Hermione blinked.

"I didn't know I could do that." Harry said quietly.

**wood shavings and gold gleamed in the swinging pool of light, and there on the window ledge sat perched, like a giant bird, a young man with golden hair. In the split second that the lantern's light illuminated him, Harry saw the delight upon his handsome face, then the intruder shot a Stunning Spell from his wand and jumped neatly backward out of the window with a crow of laughter.**

Dumbledore frowned.

**And Harry was hurtling back out of those wide, tunnel like pupils and Gregorovitch's face was stricken with terror.**

"**Who was the thief, Gregorovitch?" said the high cold voice.**

"I understand the title now." Ginny muttered.

"**I do not know, I never knew, a young man – no – please – PLEASE!"**

**A scream that went on and on and then a burst of green light –**

"No!" Fleur and so many others cried out at once.

"**Harry!"**

**He opened his eyes panting, his forehead throbbing. He had passed out against the side of the tent, had slid sideways down the canvas, and was sprawled on the ground.**

**He looked up at Hermione, **

"Thanks for waking me up." Harry whispered to Hermione, and she nodded.

**whose bushy hair obscured the tiny patch of sky visible through the dark branches high above them.**

"Is it really that bad?" She asked, holding up a handful of her hair.

"It's perfect." Ron said with a smile, that made her blush.

"**Dream," he said, sitting up quickly and attempting to meet Hermione's glower with a look of innocence. "Must've dozed off, sorry."**

"**I know it was your scar! I can tell by the look on your face! **

"See?" Harry told Moody. "I didn't just fall asleep."

**You were looking into Vol –"**

"**Don't say his name!" came Ron's angry voice from the depths of the tent.**

"Thanks." Hermione told Ron.

"**Fine," retorted Hermione, "You-Know-Who's mind, then!"**

"That was easy." Ron said with a weird expression.

"**I didn't mean it to happen!" Harry said. "It was a dream! Can you control what you dream about, Hermione?"**

"**If you just learned to apply Occlumency –"**

"It won't work Hermione." Harry said

"I know that now." She muttered.

**But Harry was not interested in being told off; he wanted to discuss what he had just seen.**

"**He's found Gregorovitch, Hermione, and I think he's killed him, but before he killed him he read Gregorovitch's mind and I saw – "**

"**I think I'd better take over the watch if you're so tired you're falling sleep," said Hermione coldly.**

"You could have at least let him finish." Ginny said

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"**I can finish the watch!"**

"**No, you're obviously exhausted. Go and lie down.**

**She dropped down in the mouth of the tent, looking stubborn. Angry, but wishing to avoid a row, Harry ducked back inside.**

"Smart. Don't make a woman angry." Fred said, then got hit in the back of the head by Alicia. "See?" He said pointing to his head where she hit him.

**Ron's still-pale face was poking out from the lower bunk; Harry climbed into the one above him, lay down, and looked up at the dark canvas ceiling. After several moments, Ron spoke in a voice so low that it would not carry to Hermione, huddle in the entrance.**

"**What's You-Know-Who doing?"**

Hermione mock glared at them, who were snickering.

"Least I can talk." Harry said with a smile.

**Harry screwed up his eyes in the effort to remember every detail, then whispered into the darkness.**

"**He found Gregorovitch. He had him tied up, he was torturing him."**

"**How's Gregorovitch supposed to make him a new wand if he's tied up?"**

"**I dunno . . . . It's weird, isn't it?"**

"He's not after a newly made wand." Luna said.

"What's he after?" Harry asked her.

"A wand." She said with a smile, confusing everyone except Dumbledore.

**Harry closed his eyes, thinking of all that he had seen and heard. The more he recalled, the less sense it made . . . . Voldemort had said nothing about Harry's wand, nothing about the twin cores, nothing about Gregorovitch making a new and more powerful wand to beat Harry's . . . .**

"Well then why him?" Ron asked.

"Gregorovitch has something else I guess." Hermione said shrugging.

"**He wanted something from Gregorovitch," Harry said, eyes still closed tight.**

"**He asked him to hand it over, but Gregorovitch said it had been stolen from him . . . and then . . . then . . ."**

**He remembered how he, as Voldemort, had seemed to hurtle through** **Gregorovitch's eyes, into his memories. . . .**

"I hope I don't actually have to see that." Harry said.

"Hopefully with the help of this book, the war will be over before it really begins." Padma said quietly.

"**He read Gregorovitch's mind, and I saw this young bloke perched on a windowsill, and he fired a curse at Gregorovitch and jumped out of sight. He stole it, he stole whatever You-Know-Who's after. And I . . . I think I've seen him somewhere . . . . "**

**Harry wished he could have another glimpse of the laughing boy's face. The theft had happened many years ago, according to Gregorovitch. Why did the young thief look familiar?**

**The noises of the surrounding woods were muffled inside the tent; all Harry could hear was Ron's breathing. After a while, Ron whispered, "Couldn't you see what the thief was holding?"**

"**No . . . it must've been something small."**

"Like a wand." Luna smiled.

"But he said he didn't want him to make him another." Cho said

"Oh I know what he said." She kept smiling.

"**Harry?"**

**The wooden slats of Ron's bunk creaked as he repositioned himself in bed.**

"**Harry, you don't reckon You-Know-Who's after something else to turn into a** **Horcrux?"**

"I don't think he can make another one, after the last one…"Dumbledore stopped himself from saying that Harry himself is one.

"What was the last one?" Harry asked confused.

"If you don't find out in the book, I will tell you."

"**I don't know," said Harry slowly. "Maybe. But wouldn't it be dangerous for him to make another one? Didn't Hermione say he had pushed his soul to the limit already?"**

People nodded.

"**Yeah, but maybe he doesn't know that."**

"**Yeah . . .maybe," said Harry.**

**He had been sure that Voldemort had been looking for a way around the problem of the twin cores, sure that Voldemort sought a solution from the old wand maker . . . and yet he had killed him, apparently without asking him a single question about wand lore.**

"He was in a way trying to avoid the cores." Luna said. "But he's after something much greater than just that."

**What was Voldemort trying to find? Why, with the Ministry of Magic and the** **Wizarding world at his feet, was he far away, intent on the pursuit of an object that Gregorovitch had once owned,**

"It must be very important." Tonks said.

**and which had been stolen by the unknown thief?**

**Harry could still see the blond-haired youth's face; it was merry, wild; there was a Fred and George-ish air of triumphant trickery about him. **

"Hey we're mentioned!" They sang.

**He had soared from the windowsill like a bird, and Harry had seen him before, but he could not think where . . . .**

**With Gregorovitch dead, it was the merry-faced thief who was in danger now,**

"Poor bloke." Charlie said.

**and it was on him that Harry's thoughts dwelled, as Ron's snores began to rumble from the lower bunk and as he himself drifted slowly into sleep once more.**

"Well…That's the chapter" Andromeda said. "Who wants the book?"

"Can we eat dinner while we read?" Ron asked, his stomach rumbling."

Dumbledore smiled, and made the food appear on the tables, and Dean picked up the book.


	15. The Goblins Revenge

(A/N-There's a talk at the end of the chapter, about how Harry had been treated, and the Teachers and Adults learning about Harry being a Horcrux. HARRY HIMSELF DOESN'T FIND OUT THOUGH! Feel free to skip it, it's not_ that_ important to the story)

* * *

"Alright guys, The chapter is called 'The Goblins Revenge

**Early next morning, before the other two were awake, Harry left the tent **

"You really shouldn't leave the tent, unless it's really important." Molly said sternly.

"I'm sure it is Mrs. Weasley." Harry told her.

**to search the woods around them for the oldest, most gnarled, and resilient-looking tree he could find.**

"Why would you be looking for a tree like that?" Hannah asked.

**There in its shadows he buried Mad-Eye Moody's eye **

Many people sadly nodded in understanding why he picked that tree.

**and marked the spot by gouging a small cross in the bark with his wand. **

Tonks had a tear in her eye as she heard that. She really didn't want to hear about her mentors grave site.

**It was not much, but Harry felt that Mad-Eye would have much preferred this to being stuck on Dolores Umbridge's door.**

Moody wouldn't admit it, even if you asked a thousand times, but he was slightly touched by Harry's action. Not many people would go out of their way for him like that.

**Then he returned to the tent to wait for the others to wake, and discuss what they were going to do next.**

"Wait, did he tell anyone that the grave was there?" Kristen asked.

_Yes, and later it was moved to a proper grave, near his home._

A few people smiled at that. At lease people would be able to visit him, (If he really dies of course)

**Harry and Hermione felt that it was best not to stay anywhere too long, **

"And I didn't?" Ron questioned.

Before anyone could answer Dean read on.

**and Ron agreed, **

"Oh." He blushed, embarrassed for speaking up too soon.

**with the sole proviso that their next move took them within reach of a bacon sandwich.**

A lot of people chuckled at the fact that there, in the Great Hall, Ron was currently eating a bacon sandwich.

**Hermione therefore removed the enchantments she had placed around the clearing, while Harry and Ron obliterated all the marks and impressions on the ground that might show they had camped there. **

"Bet that was Hermione's idea." Ginny said laughing.

"Yeah pro- OI!" Harry said, and gave her a playful shove.

**Then they Disapparated to the outskirts of a small market town.**

**Once they had pitched the tent in the shelter of a small copse of trees and surrounded it with freshly cast defensive enchantments. Harry ventured out under the Invisibility Cloak to find sustenance. This, however, did not go as planned. He had barely entered the town when an unnatural chill, a descending mist, and a sudden darkening of the skies made him freeze where he stood.**

"Why wouldn't it go as planned? Potter can produce a Patronus." Amelia said confused.

Dumbledore internally winced. This is one of the reasons that he can't wear the Horcrux. It'll mess with his abilities, and in cases like dementors wearing that locket could be fatal.

**"But you can make a brilliant Patronus!" protested Ron, when Harry arrived back at the tent empty handed, out of breath, and mouthing the single word, **_**dementors.**_

**"I couldn't . . . make one." he panted, clutching the stitch in his side. "Wouldn't . . . come."**

"That's strange." Hermione said slowly, trying to figure out what the problem is.

"Bit more than 'strange'" Ron muttered.

**Their expressions of consternation and disappointment made Harry feel ashamed. **

"You shouldn't" Luna said soothingly to Harry. "It wasn't your fault."

He smiled slightly at the strange girl.

**It had been a nightmarish experience, seeing the dementors gliding out of the mist in the distance and realizing, as the paralyzing cold choked his lungs and a distant screaming filled his ears, **

Harry flinched.

**that he was not going to be able to protect himself.**

He then grimaced.

**It had taken all Harry's willpower to uproot himself from the spot and run,**

"Well at least you could get away." Molly sighed.

"Yeah, imagine what would have happened if he didn't." Ernie said, completely lacking any tact.

"Rather not, thanks." Harry said with a grimace.

**leaving the eyeless dementors to glide amongst the Muggles who might not be able to see them, but would assuredly feel the despair they cast wherever they went.**

**"So we still haven't got any food."**

"Shut up, Ron." Ginny snapped. "It's not his fault."

"I know, I know." He grumbled. "I'm probably just not used to being hungry."

The Weasley boys thought about it, and nodded in unison. "That's true." Bill said. "Mum makes sure we always have enough to eat, usually more than enough."

**"Shut up, Ron," snapped Hermione.**

"Déjà vu." Lee snickered, looking at Ginny and Hermione.

**"Harry, what happened? Why do you think you couldn't make your Patronus? You managed perfectly yesterday!"**

"Wow, it was only yesterday that they were at the ministry?" Charlie said.

"Eet zeems longer zan zat." Fleur agreed.

**"I don't know."**

"May be it's the Horcrux?" Hermione said after thinking about it.

"That makes sense." Moody agreed.

**He sat low in one of Perkins's old armchairs, feeling more humiliated by the moment. He was afraid that something had gone wrong inside him. Yesterday seemed a long time ago: **

"Even Harry agrees that it seems longer." Charlie pointed out.

"We get it." Ginny said.

He pouted.

**Today he might have been thirteen years old again, the only one who collapsed on the Hogwarts Express.**

"Harry, geesh, you need to stop brooding!" Tonks exclaimed.

"But Tonks-" Fred said.

"He wouldn't be Harry-" George continued,

"If he didn't brood." They said together.

**Ron kicked a chair leg.**

**"What?" he snarled at Hermione. **

"Having a lovers spat?" George said fluttering his eyes at the blushing Ron and Hermione.

**"I'm starving! All I've had since I bled half to death is a couple of toadstools!"**

"No excuse." Ron muttered, scolding himself.

**"You go and fight your way through the dementors, then," said Harry, stung.**

**"I would, but my arm's in a sling, in case you hadn't noticed!"**

**"That's convenient."**

A few people raised eyebrows at that. It was strange to hear about the two of them fighting.

**"And what's that supposed to — ?"**

**"Of course!" cried Hermione, clapping a hand to her forehead and startling both of them into silence.**

**"Harry, give me the locket! Come on," she said impatiently, clicking her fingers at him when he did not react, **

"You clicked at me?" Harry asked amused.

"Shut up." She smiled

**"the Horcrux, Harry, you're still wearing it!"**

"Oooh." Was heard from the people who didn't hear her say it a few minutes previously.

**She held out her hands, and Harry lifted the golden chain over his head. The moment it parted contact with Harry's skin he free and oddly light. He had not even realized that he was clammy or that there was a heavy weight pressing on his stomach until both sensations lifted.**

'Hopefully they keep it off of them.' Dumbledore thought.

**"Better?" asked Hermione.**

**"Yeah, loads better!"**

**"Harry," she said, crouching down in front of him and using the kind of voice he associated with visiting the very sick, "you don't think you've been possessed, do you?"**

"No, it probably would have been mentioned if he couldn't remember anything." Ginny whispered.

**"What? No!" he said defensively, "I remember everything we've done while I've been wearing it.**

Ginny nodded.

**I wouldn't know what I'd done if I'd been possessed, would I? Ginny told me there were times when she couldn't remember anything."**

Then she flinched.

"It's okay." Harry said with a small smile.

**"Hmm," said Hermione, looking down at the heavy locket. "Well, maybe we ought not to wear it. We can just keep it in the tent."**

'please do.' Dumbledore thought.

**"We are not leaving that Horcrux lying around," Harry stated firmly. "If we lose it, if it gets stolen—"**

"You could have just put it in that pouch Hagrid gave you." Remus pointed out.

"I guess our book selves didn't think of that." Harry muttered.

**"Oh, all right, all right," said Hermione, and she placed it around her own neck and tucked it out of sight down the front of her shirt. **

"But won't Hermione be affected really bad now?" Seamus asked.

"We'll probably take turns." Hermione told him.

**"But we'll take turns wearing it, so nobody keeps it on too long."**

"See?"

**"Great," said Ron irritably, "and now we've sorted that out, can we please get some food?"**

"Maybe I shouldn't eat so much." Ron said to himself, but Harry over heard.

"Never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." Harry laughed

"Shut up Harry." Ron said with a small smile.

**"Fine, but we'll go somewhere else to find it," said Hermione with half a glance at** **Harry. "There's no point staying where we know Dementors are swooping around."**

"Good, get far away from there!" Molly said at once.

"You know you're talking to a book, right mum?" Bill said with a smirk.

"Oh you do it too." She huffed.

**In the end they settled down for the night in a far-flung field belonging to a lonely farm, from which they had managed to obtain eggs and bread.**

**"It's not stealing, is it?" asked Hermione in a troubled voice, as they devoured scrambled eggs on toast. "Not if I left some money under the chicken coop?"**

Molly and McGonagall both smiled slightly at that.

**Ron rolled his eyes and said, with his cheeks bulging, "Er-my-nee, 'oo worry 'oo much. 'Elax!"**

"Lovely." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

**And, indeed, it was much easier to relax when they were comfortably well fed.**

"Food makes everything better." Ron said seriously.

**The argument about the dementors was forgotten in laughter that night, and Harry felt cheerful, even hopeful, as he took the first of the three night watches.** **This was their first encounter with the fact that a full stomach meant good spirits, an empty one, bickering and gloom. Harry was least surprised by this, because he had suffered periods of near starvation at the Dursleys.**

"WHAT?" Nearly everyone in the hall screeched.

Harry felt two hundred or so pairs of eyes on him, and he slammed his head on the table with a loud slam.

"Harry is that true?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking slightly.

He didn't respond to her question, instead he said loudly "Can we just continue please?"

"No Mr. Potter." McGonagall said firmly. "This is the second time during this book that we've heard of the foul treatment you are given at your relative's house. Now if you wish we can discuss this after this chapter, when everyone is dismissed to bed. Alright?"

"But-"

"No buts Potter." She said, ending the discussion for now. "Please pick up where you left of Mr. Thomas."

"Alright…" Dean said slowly, then continued.

**Hermione bore up reasonably well on those nights when they managed to scavenge nothing but berries or stale biscuits, her temper perhaps a little shorter than usual and her silences dour. **

"Understandable." Remus said quietly.

**Ron, however, had always been used to three delicious meals a day, courtesy of his mother or of the Hogwarts house-elves, **

Hermione glared slightly at nothing in particular at the mention of the House elves.

**and hunger made him both unreasonable and irascible. Whenever lack of food coincided with Ron's turn to wear the Horcrux, he became downright unpleasant.**

"So when Ron gets hungry, he acts like a little-" Ginny started but the ending wasn't heard over her mother screeching.

"GINERVA!"

**"So where next?" was his constant refrain. He did not seem to have any ideas himself, but expected Harry and Hermione to come up with plans while he sat and brooded over the low food supplies.**

"A prat." Ron said. "I act like a prat."

"I used a much stronger word." Ginny whispered to Harry, who started shaking from silent laughter.

**Accordingly Harry and Hermione spent fruitless hours trying to decide where they might find the other Horcruxes, and how to destroy the one they already got, their conversations becoming increasingly repetitive as they got no new information.**

"Must have been terribly boring." Fred said horrified of the idea.

**As Dumbledore had told Harry that be believed Voldemort had hidden the** **Horcruxes in places important to him, **

"You think that there might be one in Hogwarts?" McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore.

"Most likely." Dumbledore whispered back to her. "If it is, it's probably in the Room of Hidden things."

She sighed, thinking _Possibly two Horcrux's in the school right now._

While Dumbledore was thinking the same thing, except with the number three.

**they kept reciting, in a sort of dreary litany, those locations they knew that Voldemort had lived or visited. The orphanage where he had been born and raised: Hogwarts, where he had been educated; Borgin and Burks, where he had worked after completing school; then Albania, where he had spent his years of exile: These formed the basis of their speculations.**

**"Yeah, let's go to Albania. Shouldn't take more than an afternoon to search an entire country," said Ron sarcastically.**

"You shouldn't get angry like that." Luna told Ron.

"I know Luna. I'm just…" He trailed off.

**"There can't be anything there. He'd already made five of his Horcruxes before he went into exile, and Dumbledore was certain the snake is the sixth," said Hermione. **

"He made his snake into one?" Andromeda said aghast. "Wouldn't the Horcrux die when the snake does?"

"The Horcrux enhances its life." Dumbledore said. "The snake could live significantly longer than most humans because of it."

**"We know the snake's not in Albania, it's usually with Vol—"**

Everyone who cared sucked in their breath.

**"Didn't I ask you to stop say that?"**

Then let it out relieved.

**"Fine! The snake is usually with You-Know-Who—happy?"'**

"That was surprisingly easy." Ron said amazed.

"I know." Harry said equally shocked.

**"Not particularly."**

**"I can't see him hiding anything at Borgin and Burkes." said Harry, who had made this point many times before, but said it again simply to break the nasty silence. "Borgin and Burke were experts at Dark objects, they would've recognized a Horcrux straightaway."**

"Would he have?" Dennis asked

Draco nodded at the second year boy, and said "Yeah, Father often mentions how gifted Borgin is at detecting advanced dark magic."

"What's your father going to say when he learns that you switched sides?" Hermione whispered to him.

He put his face in his hands and said "I don't know."

**Ron yawned pointedly.**

"I really want to throw something at the book-you." Harry muttered to Ron.

**Repressing a strong urge to throw something at him.**

Ron and Harry looked at each other, then laughed.

**Harry plowed on, "I still reckon he might have hidden something at Hogwarts."**

**Hermione sighed.**

**"But Dumbledore would have found it, Harry!"**

"I don't think I would have Miss Granger. Not even I know all the secrets of this castle." Dumbledore said.

**Harry repeated the argument he kept bringing out in favor of this theory.**

**"Dumbledore said in front of me that he never assumed he knew all of Hogwart's secrets. **

A few chuckles at that.

**I'm telling you, if there was one place Vol—"**

**"Oi!"**

**"YOU-KNOW-WHO, then!" Harry shouted, goaded past endurance.**

"I've never heard Harry say You-know-who so many times." Ginny said impressed.

**"If there was one place that was really important to You-Know-Who, it was Hogwarts!"**

**"Oh, come on," scoffed Ron. "His school?"**

**"Yeah, his school! It was his first real home, the place that meant he was special:** **it meant everything to him, and even after he left—"**

"Harry that sounds like you as well." Luna said softly.

Harry grimaced. "I know Luna." He sighed. "Seems Voldemort and I have a lot in common, doesn't it?"

Many people gaped at that. "You're nothing like him!" Someone shouted from the Hufflepuff table.

"I am actually." Harry said, sighed, then spoke louder. "We're both orphans, Hogwarts was both of our first real homes, Brother wands, I actually look a bit like the young Tom Riddle, and we're both Half-Bloods."

"The Dark Lord/You-know-who Voldemort is a half-blood?!" Nearly everyone who didn't know shouted.

"Yes, he told me himself."

"Why would you-know-who have an actual conversation with you, Potter." Smith sneered.

"For your information I've talked to him in person three times, and he's only trying to kill me half the time, each time. The rest of the time he's just talking. Kind of annoying actually. He's really stuck up, and needs an ego check." He added.

Everyone stared at him in impressed shock.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Moody all laughed though, (Moodys was more of a chuckle.)

"Only you would say something like that Harry." Ron said through his laughs.

"It's the truth." Harry said grinning.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Molly yelled, her eyes wide. "You can't just say that stuff, what if he hears you!"

"Hate to point this out, but I called him ugly in second year." Harry pointed out.

This time half the hall bust out in laughter, while the other half gawked at him.

"Alright." He laughed. "Let's get on with the book, shall we?"

The grinning Dean picked up the book, and started reading again.

**"This is You-Know-Who we're talking about, right? Not you?" inquired Ron. **

"Didn't we just go over this?" Neville said.

**He was tugging at the chain of the Horcrux around his neck; Harry was visited by a desire to seize it and throttle him.**

"Your thoughts are pretty violent Harry." Luna told him.

"Thanks…I think."

**"You told us that You-Know-Who asked Dumbledore to give him a job after he left," said Hermione.**

**"That's right," said Harry.**

"That would have been dreadful!" Tonks said loudly, and many people nodded in agreement.

**"And Dumbledore thought he only wanted to come back to try and find something, probably another founder's object, to make into another Horcrux?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry.**

"**But he didn't get the job, did he?" said Hermione. "So he never got the chance to find a founder's object there and hide it in the school!"**

"But." Dumbledore said softly, so that only the teachers could hear. "He could have easily found and hid something on the way up to my office."

"**Okay, then," said Harry, defeated. "Forget Hogwarts."**

"You were looking for leads though." Percy said, speaking up for the first time in a long time. "Why don't you listen to the only real suggestion?"

"I don't know Percy." Hermione said, then gave him a small smile.

**Without any other leads, they traveled into London and, hidden beneath the** **Invisibility Cloak, search for the orphanage in which Voldemort had been raised. Hermione stole into a library **

Fred and George mock-gasped, pointing at Hermione.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"Tis illegal my dear bookworm" Fred sang.

"Oh shut up."

**and discovered from their records that the place had been demolished many years before. They visited its site and found a tower block of offices.**

"**We could try digging in to foundations?" Hermione suggested halfheartedly.**

"He wouldn't have hidden it in the dirt." Harry said.

"How can you be sure?" Neville asked.

"I..I'm not sure, I just…" He sighed confused.

"**He wouldn't have hidden a Horcrux here," Harry said. **

"Seems like future you, agrees with you." Lee said.

**He had known it all along.** **The orphanage had been the place Voldemort had been determined to escape; he would never have hidden a part of his soul there. **

"Why did he hate it so much?" Susan asked.

Nobody answered her.

**Dumbledore had shown Harry that Voldemort sought **

"Grand-or, Gr-en… Hermione, how do you say this word?"

Hermione looked at the book and said "Grandeur."

"Thanks."

**grandeur or mystique in his hiding places; this dismal gray corner of London was as far removed as you could imagine from Hogwarts of the Ministry or a building like Gringotts, the Wizarding banks, with its gilded doors and marble floors.**

**Even without any new idea, they continued to move through the countryside, pitching the tent in a different place each night for security**

**Every morning they made sure that they had removed all clues to their presence, **

"What happens if they didn't remove the clues?" Seamus asked.

"Someone might find out we were there?" Hermione suggested.

**then set off to find another lonely and secluded spot, traveling by Apparition to more woods, to the shadowy crevices of cliffs, to purple moors, gorse-covered mountainsides, and once a sheltered and pebbly cove. Every twelve hours or so they passed the Horcrux between them as though they were playing some perverse, slow-motion game of pass-the-parcel, where they dreaded the music stopping because the reward was twelve hours of increased fear and anxiety.**

"That's a…strange way to put it." Luna said, and people stared at her. "What?" She asked innocently, and they all turned away.

**Harry's scare kept prickling. It happened most often, he noticed, when he was wearing the Horcrux. Sometimes he could not stop himself reacting to the pain.**

"**What? What did you see?" demanded Ron, whenever he noticed Harry wince.**

"Least he's not telling me to stop being hurt." Harry muttered, and Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"**A face," muttered Harry, every time. "The same face. The thief who stole from** **Gregorovitch."**

**And Ron would turn away, making no effort to hide his disappointment. **

"Sorry!" He said, raising his hands in surrender, as people glared at him.

**Harry knew that Ron was hoping to bear news of his family or the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, but after all, he, Harry, was not a television aerial; **

"Hmm." Fred said, after Hermione explained what a TV was.

"Harry Potter Presents-" George continued

"VOLDY SHORTS LIVE !" The twins and Lee said together.

**he could only see what** **Voldemort was thinking at the time, not tune in to whatever took his fancy. **

**Apparently Voldemort was dwelling endlessly on the unknown youth with the gleeful face, whose name and whereabouts, Harry felt sure, Voldemort knew no better than he did. **

"Why would he be looking for him, if he doesn't know who he even is?" Some one aksed.

"To get what was stolen." Hannah replied.

**As Harry's scar continued to burn and the merry, blond-haired boy swam tantalizingly in his memory, he learned to suppress any sign of pain or discomfort, for the other two showed nothing but impatience at the mention of the thief. **

"Sorry Harry!" The two said together.

"It's fine." He reassured.

**He could not entirely blame them, when they were so desperate for a lean on the Horcruxes.**

**As the days stretched into weeks, Harry began to suspect that Ron and Hermione were having conversations without, and about, him. **

"We wouldn't!" Ron said.

"We did, didn't we?" Hermione sighed.

**Several times they stopped talking abruptly when Harry entered the tent, and twice he came accidentally upon them, huddled a little distance away, heads together and talking fast; both times they fell silent when they realized he was approaching them and hastened to appear busy collecting wood or water.**

"That's rather rude." Luna said, "He's your friend, it's not nice to talk behind his back like that."

They both looked down guiltily.

**Harry could not help wondering whether they had only agreed to come on what now felt like a pointless and rambling journey because they thought he had some secret plan that they would learn in due course. Ron was making no effort to hide his bad mood,**

"Ron," Molly scolded

"Mum, there's nothing I can do about how my book-self is acting."

**and Harry was starting to fear that his poor leadership too disappointed Hermione.**

"You are many things Harry, but a poor leader isn't one of them." Neville said, and the rest of the D.A nodded in agreement.

**In desperation he tried to think of further Horcrux locations, but the only one that continued to occur to him was Hogwarts, and as neither of the others thought this at all likely, he stopped suggesting it.**

"We're going to regret that, aren't we?" Hermione whispered to Luna, who nodded.

**Autumn rolled over the countryside as they moved through it. **

"Man, you guys have been gone for a long time." Dean said, interrupting himself.

**They were now pitching the tent on mulches of fallen leaves. Natural mists joined those cast by the Dementors; wind and rain added to their troubles.**

"More Dementors?" Harry sighed.

**The fact that Hermione was getting better at identifying edible fungi could not altogether compensate for their continuing isolation, the lack of other people's company, or their total ignorance of what was going on in the war against Voldemort.**

"That's right." Remus said. "You guys had been gone for so long, anything could have been going on with Voldemort."

"**My mother," said Ron on night, as they sat in the tent on a riverbank in Wales, "can make good food appear out of thin air."**

"No I most certainly cannot." She said, raising an eyebrow at her son.

"I know, I know." He mumbled, then pointed to himself. "Prat, remember?"

**He prodded moodily at the lumps of charred gray fish on his plate. **

"Better than fungus right?" Charlie said, trying to make things a bit better.

_Actually, I was told that the fish was worse than the fungus._ An orb said.

"Oh…Well then never mind.

**Harry glanced automatically at Ron's neck and saw, as he has expected, the golden chain of the Horcrux glinting there. **

"Why does it affect Ron so much?" Ginny asked confused.

Nobody had an answer for her.

**He managed to fight down the impulse to swear at Ron, **

"you shouldn't want to swear." Ginny mock-scolded.

**whose attitude would, he knew, improve slightly when the time came to take off the locket.**

"**Your mother can't produce food out of thin air," said Hermione. "No one can.** **Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental** **Transfigura—"**

"**Oh, speak English, can't you?" Ron said, prising a fish out from between his teeth.**

"I didn't realize I was speaking another language." Hermione said coldly.

"Sorry?" He said sheepishly

"**It's impossible to make good food out of nothing! You can summon it if you know where it is, you can transform it, you can increase the quantity if you've already got some—"**

"**Well, don't bother increasing this, it's disgusting," said Ron.**

"God, someone hit me or something." Ron grumbled annoyed with himself.

"Alright!" Ginny said brightly, and slapped Ron on the back of his head.

"Oww!" He complained.

"**Harry caught the fish and I did my best with it! I notice I'm always the one who ends up sorting out the food, because I'm a girl, I suppose!"**

"**No, it's because you're supposed to be the best at magic!" shot back Ron.** **Hermione jumped up and bits of roast pike slid off her tin plate onto the floor.**

"**You can do the cooking tomorrow, Ron, you can find the ingredients and try and charm them into something worth eating, and I'll sit here and pull faces and moan and you can see you—"**

"**Shut up!" said Harry, leaping to his feet and holding up both hands. "Shut up now!"**

**Hermione looked outraged.**

As she did now.

"**How can you side with him, he hardly ever does the cook—"**

"**Hermione, be quiet, I can hear someone!"**

The room suddenly became tense, nobody said a word, eagerly listening to hear who it is, and if the trio was in any danger.

**He was listening hard, his hands still raised, warning them not to talk. Then, over the rush and gush of the dark river beside them, he heard voices again. He looked around at the Sneakoscope. It was not moving.**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "It must be a good guy." Arthur said.

"**You cast the Muffliato charm over us, right?" he whispered to Hermione.**

"**I did everything," she whispered back, "Muffliato, Muggle-Repelling and Disillusionment Charms, all of it. They shouldn't be able to hear of see us, whoever they are."**

"At least there's that." Sirius said.

Ginny was confused. "But it's not bad people."

"But theres a ten thousand galleon price on Harry's head." Sirius pointed out. "Until we know who it is, we don't know if there is a real threat or not."

**Heavy scuffing and scraping noises, plus the sound of dislodged stones and twigs, told them that several people were clambering down the steep, wooded slope that descended to the narrow bank where they had pitched the tent. They drew their wands, waiting. The enchantments they had cast around themselves ought to be sufficient, in the near total darkness, to shield them from the notice of Muggles and normal witches and wizards. If these were Death Eaters, then perhaps their defenses were about to be tested by Dark Magic for the first time.**

Molly was biting her lip, worried sick about them.

**The voices became louder but no more intelligible as the group of men reached the bank. Harry estimated that their owners were fewer than twenty feet away, but the cascading river made it impossible to tell for sure. Hermione snatched up the beaded bag and started to rummage; after a moment she drew out three Extendible Ears and threw one each to Harry and Ron, **

The twins grinned at their mother. "See mum? They are useful!"

She sighed. "Yes, yes they are."

**who hastily inserted the ends of the flesh-colored strings into their ears and fed the other ends out of the tent entrance.**

**Within seconds Harry heard a weary male voice.**

"**There ought to be a few salmon in here, or d'you reckon it's too early in the season? Accio Salmon!"**

"I wonder if we thought of that." Harry said quietly.

A orb, who's voice was laughing slightly said _You didn't._

**There were several distinct splashes and then the slapping sounds of fish against flesh. Somebody grunted appreciatively. Harry pressed the Extendable ear deeper into his own: Over the murmur of the river he could make out more voices, but they were not speaking English or any human language he had ever heard. It was a rough and unmelodious tongue, a string of rattling, guttural noises, and there seemed to be two speakers, one with a slightly lower, slower voice than the other.**

"I think its goblins." Hermione said.

"What makes you say that?" Neville asked her.

"The chapter title." She shrugged

**A fire danced into life on the other side of the canvas, large shadows passed between tent and flames. The delicious smell of baking salmon wafted tantalizingly in their direction. Then came the clinking of cutlery on plates, and the first man spoke again.**

"**Here, Griphook, Gornuk."**

"Griphook." Harry mutt**e**red. "I recognize that name from somewhere.

**Goblins! Hermione mouthed at Harry, who nodded.**

"**Thank you," said the goblins together in English.**

"**So, you three have been on the run how long?" asked a new, mellow, and pleasant voice; it was vaguely familiar to Harry, who pictured a round-bellied, cheerful-faced man.**

Everyone turned to look at Ted.

"Dad." Tonks said, her eyes wide.

"**Six weeks . . . Seven . . . I forget," said the tired man. "Met up with Griphook in the first couple of days and joined forces with Gornuk not long after. Nice to have a bit of company." There was a pause, while knives scraped plates and tin mugs were picked up and replaced on the ground. "What made you leave, Ted?" continued the man.**

"**Knew they were coming for me," replied mellow-voiced Ted, and Harry suddenly knew who he was: Tonks's father.**

"Oh no." Andromeda said, her voice shaking.

"**Heard Death Eaters were in the area last week and decided I'd better run for it. Refused to register as a Muggle-born on principle, see, so I knew it was a matter of time, knew I'd have to leave in the end. My wife should be okay, she's pureblood. **

"Blood traitor though." She said. "And I wish you would have taken me with you. Im probably worried sick.

**And then I met Dean here, what, a few days ago, son?"**

"Hey it's me!" Dean said cheerfully. "I'm in the book guys!"

"Kind of funny that you picked this chapter to read." Seamus said with a smile.

"**Yeah," said another voice, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at each other, silent but besides themselves with excitement, sure they recognized the voice of Dean Thomas, their fellow Gryffindor.**

"You guys are excited to hear me?"

"Well, you're our friend." Harry said.

"**Muggle-born, eh?" asked the first man.**

"**Not sure," said Dean. "My dad left my mum when I was a kid. I've got no proof he was a wizard, though."**

Dean frowned sadly. He really wished he knew his father.

**There was silence for a while, except for the sounds of munching; **

The twins, and a few others laughed at that.

"Whats so funny?" Molly asked.

"Munching!" They laughed, and many people rolled their eyes at the twins childish sense of humor.

**then Ted spoke again.**

"**I've got to say, Dirk, I'm surprised to run into you. Pleased, but surprised. Word was that you'd been caught."**

"**I was," said Dirk. "I was halfway to Azkaban when I made a break for it.** **Stunned Dawlish, and nicked his broom. It was easier than you'd think; I don't reckon he's quite right at the moment. Might be Confunded. If so, I'd like to shake the hand of the witch or wizard who did it, probably saved my life."**

"Wow." McGonagall whispered. "Talk about luck."

**There was another pause in which the fire crackled and the river rushed on. The** **Ted said, "And where do you two fit in? I, er, had the impression the goblins were for You-Know-Who, on the whole."**

"**You had a false impression," said the higher-voiced of the goblins. "We take no sides. This is a wizards' war."**

"How come they're hiding then?" Ted asked.

"**How come you're in hiding, then?"**

"Looks like I don't change much." He smiled.

"**I deemed in prudent," said the deeper-voiced goblin. "Having refused what I considered an impertinent request, I could see that my person safety was in jeopardy."**

"**What did they ask you to do?" asked Ted.**

"**Duties ill-befitting the dignity of my race," replied the goblin, his voice rougher and less human as he said it. "I am not a house-elf."**

"**What about you, Griphook?"**

"**Similar reasons," said the higher voiced goblin. "Gringotts is no longer under the sole control of my race. I recognize no Wizarding master."**

Harry snapped his fingers. "I knew I know him! He took me to my vault the first time!"

"Really?" Hermione asked. "That's a strange coincidence."

**He added something under his breath in Gobbledegook, and Gornuk laughed.**

"**What's the joke?" asked Dean.**

"**He said," replied Dirk, "that there are things wizards don't recognize, either."**

"I don't get it." Ron said.

**There was a short pause.**

"**I don't get it," said Dean.**

"Aww, does ickle Ronnikins think like Deanie?" The twins cooed.

"**I had my small revenge before I left," said Griphook in English.**

"The Goblins Revenge." Hermione said.

"What?"

"The chapter title, remember?"

"**Good man—goblin, I should say," amended Ted hastily. "Didn't manage to lock a Death Eater up in one of the old high-security vaults, I suppose?"**

"**If I had, the sword would not have helped him break out," replied Griphook.**

"Ze sword of Gr-ee-fendor?" Fleur asked.

**Gornuk laughed again and even Dirk gave a dry chuckle.**

"**Dean and I are still missing something here," said Ted.**

"**So is Severus Snape,** **though he does not know it," said Griphook, and the two goblins roared with malicious laughter. **

"They stole the sword from the Headmasters office?" Snape said raising a brow.

**Inside the tent Harry's breathing was shallow with excitement: He and Hermione stared at each other, listening as hard as they could.**

"**Didn't you hear about that, Ted?" asked Dirk. "About the kids who tried to steal Gryffindor's sword out of Snape's office at Hogwarts?"**

"I bet that one of them was me." Ginny smirked.

**An electric current seemed to course through Harry, jangling his every nerve as he stood rooted to the spot.**

"**Never heard a word," said Ted, "Not in the Prophet, was it?"**

"**Hardly," chortled Dirk. "Griphook here told me, he heard about it from Bill** **Weasley who works for the bank. One of the kids who tried to take the sword was Bill's younger sister."**

Ginny grinned. "Told ya."

"No one doubted you." Harry laughed, as she pouted.

**Harry glanced toward Hermione and Ron, both of whom were clutching the** **Extendable Ears as tightly as lifelines.**

"**She and a couple of friends **

"Probably me and Luna." Neville said.

**got into Snape's office and smashed open the glass case where he was apparently keeping the sword. Snape caught them as they were trying to smuggle it down the staircase.**

"You three got guts then." Charlie said with a small smile.

"**Ah, God bless 'em," said Ted. "What did they think, that they'd be able to use the sword on You-Know-Who? Or on Snape himself?**

Snape internally shuddered at the thought

"**Well, whatever they thought they were going to do with it, Snape decided the sword wasn't safe where it was," said Dirk. "Couple of days later, once he'd got the say-so from You-Know-Who, I imagine, he sent it down to London to be kept in Gringotts instead."**

**The goblins started to laugh again.**

"I don't get the joke." Ted said.

"**I'm still not seeing the joke," said Ted.**

"That's just creepy." Tonks said, eyeing her father.

"**It's a fake," rasped Griphook.**

"Oh!" Nearly everyone said.

"**The sword of Gryffindor!"**

"**Oh yes. It is a copy—en excellent copy, it is true—but it was Wizard-made. The original was forged centuries ago by goblins and had certain properties only goblin-made armor possesses. Wherever the genuine sword of Gryffindor is, it is not in a vault at Gringotts bank."**

"I bet they didn't bother to tell the Death Eaters that." Ted chuckled.

"**I see," said Ted. "And I take it you didn't bother telling the Death Eaters this."**

"Seriously Dad, how do you do that?"

"I just know me." He shrugged.

"**I saw no reason to trouble them with the information," said Griphook smugly, and now Ted and Dean joined in Gornuk and Dirk's laughter.**

As did most of the hall.

**Inside the tent, Harry closed his eyes, willing someone to ask the question he needed answered, and after a minute that seemed ten, Dean obliged: he was (Harry remembered with a jolt) an ex-boyfriend of Ginny's too.**

"What?" Ginny and Dean both said together, staring at eachother.

"I've never dater him." Ginny said. "No offence."

"None taken, I've never dated you as well."

_You two dated in Ginny's fifth year, before she dated Harry…Guess that's not going to happen now, not that I'm complaining._

"Awkward." Ernie sang.

"**What happened to Ginny and all the others? The ones who tried to steal it?"**

"**Oh, they were punished, and cruelly," said Griphook indifferently.**

Snape frowned, He didn't like how his future self was acting.

"**They're okay, though?" asked Ted quickly, "I mean, the Weasleys don't need any more of their kids injured, do they?"**

"**They suffered no serious injury, as far as I am aware," said Griphook.**

Everyone sighed with relief.

"**Lucky for them," said Ted. "With Snape's track record I suppose we should just be glad they're still alive."**

"**You believe that story, then, do you, Ted?" asked Dirk." You believe Snape killed Dumbledore?**

"**Course I do," said Ted. "You're not going to sit there and tell me you think** **Potter had anything to do with it?"**

"**Hard to know what to believe these days," muttered Dirk.**

"**I know Harry Potter," said Dean. "And I reckon he's the real thing—the Chosen One–or whatever you want to call it."**

"Thanks Dean." Harry said with a smile.

"It's true." Dean shrugged. "You're the one that's going to kill him."

"**Yeah, there's a lot who would like to believe he's that, son," said Dirk, "me included.** **But where is he? Run for it, by the looks of things. You'd think if he knew anything we don't, or had anything-special going for him, he'd be out there now fighting, rallying resistance, instead of hiding. And you know, the Prophet made a pretty good case against him—"**

"**The Prophet?" scoffed Ted. "You deserve to be lied to if you're still reading that muck, Dirk. You want the facts, try the Quibbler."**

Luna grinned. "The Quibbler!"

Everyone stared at the book, and Luna in shock.

"When the bloody hell did the Quibbler become so…" Seamus said.

_Harry gave a detailed interview on what happened in the graveyard, and published it in the Quibbler._

"Thanks Harry!" Luna said cheerfully.

**There was a sudden explosion of choking and retching, plus a good deal of thumping, by the sound of it. Dirk had swallowed a fish bone. At last he sputtered, "The Quibbler? That lunatic rag of Xeno Lovegood's?"**

"Hey!" Luna said upset.

"**It's not so lunatic these days," said Ted. "You want to give it a look, Xeno is printing all the stuff the Prophet's ignoring, not a single mention of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in the last issue. How long they'll let him get with it, mind, I don't know. But Xeno says, front page of every issue, that any wizard who's against You-Know-Who ought to make helping Harry Potter their number-one priority."**

"Wow Luna." Harry said shocked. "Your dad is really…Amazing."

"Thank you Harry." She smiled.

"**Hard to help a boy who's vanished off the face of the earth," said Dirk.**

"**Listen, the fact that they haven't caught him yet's one hell of an achievement," said Ted. "I'd take tips from him gladly; it's what we're trying to do, stay free, isn't it?"**

"They're doing a bit more than that." Ted said contradicting himself.

"**Yeah, well, you've got a point there," said Dirk heavily. "With the whole of the** **Ministry and all their informers looking for him, I'd have expected him to be caught by now. Mind, who's to say they haven't already caught and killed him without publicizing it?"**

"Voldemort really wants me dead." Harry said. "He'd let the whole world know that I was gone."

People stared at him, How could he talk of his death so easily?

"**Ah, don't say that, Dirk," murmured Ted.**

**There was a long pause filled with more clattering of knives and forks. When they spoke again it was to discuss whether they ought to sleep on the back or retreat back up the wooded slope. Deciding the trees would give better cover, they extinguished their fire, then clambered back up the incline, their voices fading away.**

"Looks like I'm out of the book now." Dean said with a frown.

"You'll be back." Luna smiled.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione reeled in the Extendable Ears. Harry, who had found the need to remain silent increasingly difficult the longer they eavesdropped, now found himself unable to say more then, "Ginny—the sword—"**

"**I know!" said Hermione.**

**She lunged for the tiny beaded bag, this time sinking her arm in it right up to the armpit.**

"**Here . . . we . . . are . . ." she said between gritted teeth, and she pulled at something that was evidently in the depths of the bag. Slowly the edge of an ornate picture frame came into sight. **

"It's Phineas." Dumbledore said amused.

**Harry hurried to help her. As they lifted the empty portrait of Phineas Nigellus free of Hermione's bag, she kept her wand pointing at it, ready to cast a spell at any moment.**

"**If somebody swapped the real sword for the face while it was in Dumbledore's office," she panted, as they propped the painting against the side of the tent, "Phineas Nigellus would have seen it happen, he hangs right beside the case!"**

"Good point." Sprout said with a smile.

"**Unless he was asleep," said Harry, **

"Can portraits sleep?" Hermione asked the professors.

"No." Dumbledore chuckled. "They pretend to though."

**but he still held his breath as Hermione knelt down in front of the empty canvas, her wand directed at its center, cleared her throat, then said:**

"**Er—Phineas? Phineas Nigellus?"**

**Nothing happened.**

"Anti-climactic." Ron muttered.

"**Phineas Nigellus?" said Hermione again. "Professor Black? Please could we talk to you? Please?"**

"**Please always helps," said a cold, snide voice, and Phineas Nigellus slid into his portrait. At one, Hermione cried:**

"**Obscura!"**

**A black blindfold appeared over Phineas Nigellus's clever, dark eyes, causing him to bump into the frame and shriek with pain.**

"Hermione!" Many people said in shock.

"I'm sorry?" She mumbled.

"**What—how dare—what are you—?"**

"**I'm very sorry, Professor Black," said Hermione, "but it's a necessary precaution!"**

"Oh I get it." Remus said.

"What?" Tonks asked him.

"Their blindfolding him, so that he can't report their location back to Severus."

"**Remove this foul addition at once! Remove it, I say! You are ruining a great work of art!**

"Great my arse." Sirius muttered, so low that Molly couldn't hear.

**Where am I? What is going on?"**

"**Never mind where we are," said Harry, and Phineas Nigellus froze, abandoning his attempts to peel off the painted blindfold.**

"**Can that possible be the voice of the elusive Mr. Potter?"**

"No, its Mr. Putter, close though." Harry joked, and earned a few chuckles.

"**Maybe," said Harry, knowing that this would keep Phineas Nigellus's interest.**

"That'sgood." Moody nodded. "Keep him interested, and he won't leave right away."

"**We've got a couple of questions to ask you—about the sword of Gryffindor."**

"**Ah," said Phineas Nigellus, now turning his head this way and that in an effort to catch sight of Harry, "yes. That silly girl acted most unwisely there—"**

"Shut up about my sister!" The Weasley boys yelled in unison.

"**Shut up about my sister," said Ron roughly, **

"Weird…" Hermione whispered to Harry.

**Phineas Nigellus raised supercilious eyebrows.**

"**Who else is here?" he asked, turning his head from side to side. "Your tone displeases me! The girl and her friends were foolhardily in the extreme. Thieving from the headmaster."**

"They weren't thieving." Ginny said. "The sword isn't anyones."

"**They weren't thieving," said Harry. "That sword isn't Snape's."**

Ginny pulled out her wand, pointed it at the twins and said "Not one word."

They nodded, terrified of her.

"**It belongs to Professor Snape's school," said Phineas Nigellus. "Exactly what claim did the Weasley girl have upon it? She deserved her punishment, as did the idiot Longbottom and the Lovegood oddity!"**

"Neville is not an idiot, and Luna is not an oddity!" The trio yelled.

"**Neville is not an idiot and Luna is not an oddity!" said Hermione.**

"Thanks guys!" Luna smiled. "You are really the best friends I will ever have."

"**Where am I?" repeated Phineas Nigellus, starting to wrestle with the blindfold again. "Where have you brought me? Why have you removed me from the house of my forebears?"**

"**Never mind that! How did Snape punish Ginny, Neville, and Luna?" asked Harry urgently.**

"**Professor Snape sent them into the Forbidden Forest, to do some work for the oaf, Hagrid."**

"Hagrid is not an-"Hermione started to say, but stopped. "Snape didn't want to punish them."

"What?" Many people said.

"Listen, if Snape really wanted to punish them, why would he send them with Hagrid? Everyone knows Hagrid is our friend."

"That's…true." Snape whispered, so no one could hear him.

"**Hagrid's not an oaf!" said Hermione shrilly.**

"**And Snape might've though that was a punishment," said Harry, "buy Ginny, Neville, and Luna probably had a good laugh with Hagrid. **

"Prob'ly showed 'em something interestin' in the forest." Hagrid smiled.

**The Forbidden Forest . . . they've faced plenty worse than the Forbidden Forest, big deal!"**

"I don't know how I should feel about that." Molly whispered.

**He felt relieved; he had been imagining horrors, the Cruciatus Curse at the very least.**

Anyone who felt that curse, shuddered.

"**What we really wanted to know, Professor Black, is whether anyone else has, um, taken out the sword at all? Maybe it's been taken away for cleaning—or something!"**

**Phineas Nigellus paused again in his struggles to free his eyes and sniggered.**

"**Muggle-born," he said, "Goblin-made armor does not require cleaning, simple girl. Goblin's silver repels mundane dirt, imbibing only that which strengthens it."**

"**Don't call Hermione simple," said Harry.**

"We're all so defensive, aren't we?" Harry said.

"I'm not." Ron said.

"Huh?"

"I haven't said a word in the book in a while… Why aren't I talking?"

Harry couldn't answer him, but he had an idea.

"**I grow weary of contradiction," said Phineas Nigellus. "perhaps it is time for me to return to the headmaster's office?"**

**Still blindfolded, he began groping the side of his frame, trying to feel his way out of his picture and back into the one at Hogwarts. Harry had a sudden inspiration.**

"**Dumbledore! Can't you bring us Dumbledore?"**

"Can he?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "You need to have two portraits, to travel like that. They have Phineas', so only he can get through."

"**I beg your pardon?" asked Phineas Nigellus.**

"**Professor Dumbledore's portrait—couldn't you bring him along, here, into yours?"**

**Phineas Nigellus turned his face in the direction of Harry's voice.**

"**Evidently it is not only Muggle-borns who are ignorant, Potter. **

"OI!" The muggle borns complained.

**The portraits of** **Hogwarts may commune with each other, but they cannot travel outside of the castle except to visit a painting of themselves elsewhere. Dumbledore cannot come here with me, and after the treatment I have received at your hands, I can assure you that I will not be making a return visit!"**

"Can he be forced to switch?" Dean asked

"There is a spell, that can do it, no I will not tell it." McGonagall said

**Slightly crestfallen, Harry watched Phineas redouble his attempts to leave his frame.**

"**Professor Black," said Hermione, "couldn't you just tell us, please, when was the last time the sword was taken out of its case? Before Ginny took it out, I mean?"**

**Phineas snorted impatiently.**

"**I believe that the last time I saw the sword of Gryffindor leave its case was when** **Professor Dumbledore used it to break open a ring."**

"_Ring…"_ Dumbledore thought.

**Hermione whipped around to look at Harry. Neither of them dared say more in front of Phineas Nigellus, who had at least managed to locate the exit.**

"**Well, good night to you," he said a little waspishly, and he began to move out of sight again. Only the edge of his hat brim remained in view when Harry gave a sudden shout.**

"**Wait! Have you told Snape you saw this?"**

**Phineas Nigellus stuck his blindfolded head back into the picture.**

"**Professor Snape has more important things on his mind that the many**

"Ec..ecintricit.. " Dean stumbled.

"It's eccentricities." Hermione said, looking over his shoulder.

"Thanks, sorry."

**eccentricities of Albus Dumbledore. Good-bye, Potter!"**

**And with that, he vanished completely, leaving behind him nothing but his murky backdrop.**

"**Harry!" Hermione cried.**

"**I know!" Harry shouted. Unable to contain himself, he punched the air; it was more than he had dared to hope for.**

"What did the air do to you?" Luna asked concerned. "Do you think there was bad infestation of Wackspurts?"

Harry thought about it and said. "Yeah Luna, I bet that's it." He smiled.

"Oh alright." She smiled back.

**He strode up and down the tent, feeling that he could have run a mile; he did not even feel hungry anymore. Hermione was squashing Phineas Nigellus's back into the beaded bag; when she had fastened the clasp she threw the bag aside and raised a shining face to Harry.**

"**The sword can destroy Horcruxes! Goblin-made blades imbibe only that which strengthens them—Harry, that sword's impregnated with basilisk venom!"**

"Funny how it took book-us months to figure that out, while it took us just a few chapters." Hermione smiled.

"**And Dumbledore didn't give it to me because he still needed it, he wanted to use it on the locket—"**

"—**and he must have realized they wouldn't let you have it if he put it in his will—"**

"—**so he made a copy—"**

"—**and put a fake in the glass case—"**

"—**and he left the real one—where?"**

"Wow!" A few people said loudly. "You guys are good."

"Pretty smart of you too Headmaster." Ron said.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

**They gazed at east other Harry felt that the answer was dangling invisibly in the air above them, tantalizingly close. Why hadn't Dumbledore told him? Or had he, in fact, told Harry, but Harry had not realized it at the time?"**

"**Think!" whispered Hermione. "Think! Where would he have left it?"**

"**Not at Hogwarts," said Harry, resuming his pacing.**

"**Somewhere in Hogsmeade?" suggested Hermione.**

"**The Shrieking Shack?" said Harry. "Nobody ever goes in there."**

"Snape can get in though, and we think he's bad." Hermione said.

"He still might be bad." Ron muttered.

"**But Snape knows how to get in, wouldn't that be a bit risky?"**

"**Dumbledore trusted Snape," Harry reminded her.**

"**Not enough to tell him that he had swapped the swords," said Hermione.**

"**Yeah, you're right!" said Harry, and he felt even more cheered at the thought that Dumbledore had had some reservations, however faint, about Snape's trustworthiness. **

Snape frowned, as did Dumbledore.

**"So, would he have hidden the sword well away from Hogsmeade, then? What d'you reckon, Ron? Ron?"**

"Oh no." Ron groaned. "What am I going to do?"

**Harry looked around. For one bewildered moment he thought that Ron had left the tent, then realized that Ron was lying in the shadow of a bunk, looking stony.**

"**Oh, remembered me, have you?" he said.**

"What?"

"**What?"**

"Weird."

**Ron snorted as he stared up at the underside of the upper bunk.**

"**You two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."**

"What's up your arse?" Ginny said, ignoring the look her mum gave her.

**Perplexed, Harry looked to Hermione for help, but she shook her head, apparently as nonplussed as he was.**

"**What's the problem?" asked Harry.**

"**Problem? There's no problem," said Ron, still refusing to look at Harry. "Not according to you, anyways."**

**There were several plunks on the canvas over their heads. It had started to rain.**

"Ominous." Someone muttered.

"**Well, you've obviously got a problem," said Harry. "Spit it out, will you?"**

**Ron swung his long legs off the bed and sat up. He looked mean, unlike himself.**

Ron looked worried, thinking _please don't let me leave, please._

"**All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."**

"RON!" Ginny yelled at him.

"**I don't know?" repeated Harry. "I don't know?"**

"You _all _don't know." Tonks said.

**Plunk, plunk, plunk. The rain was falling harder and heavier; it pattered on the leaf-strewn bank all around them and into the river chattering through the dark. Dread doused Harry's jubilation; Ron was saying exactly what he had suspected and feared him to be thinking.**

Ron sighed. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Just wait for it, I'm leaving."

"**It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here," said Ron, "you know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running round a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."**

"You did achieve something." Bill said firmly. "You found a Horcrux, and you know how to destroy them."

"I know." He mumbled.

"**Ron," Hermione said, but in such a quiet voice that Ron could pretend not to have heard it over the loud tattoo the rain was beating on the tent.**

"**I thought you knew what you'd signed up for," said Harry.**

"**Yeah, I thought I did too."**

"Don't fight." Hermione groaned.

"**So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations?" asked Harry. Anger was coming to his defense now. "Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"**

"Okay ouch." Harry said. "That was low of me.

"**We thought you knew what you were doing!" shouted Ron, standing up, and his words Harry like scalding knives. **

Ron flinched, "Harry I-"

"Don't Ron." Harry said. "This is the future, we can change it."

**"We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"**

"**Ron!" said Hermione, this time clearly audible over the rain thundering on the tent roof, but again, he ignored her.**

"Hermione I-"

"Ron, you heard Harry." She said softly.

"**Well, sorry to let you down," said Harry, his voice quite calm even though he felt hollow, inadequate. "I've been straight with you from the start. I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in the case you haven't noticed, we've found one Horcrux—"**

"**Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them—nowhere effing near in other words."**

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly yelled. "That is no way to talk to your fri-"

"I know mum!" He shouted.

"**Take off the locket, Ron," Hermione said, her voice unusually high. **

"It's the damn Horcrux that's making me like this." Ron muttered.

**"Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."**

"**Yeah, he would," said Harry, who did not want excuses made for Ron. "D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?**

"**Harry, we weren't—"**

"**Don't lie!" Ron hurled at her. **

Hermione frowned, but wasn't going to get angry at him.

**"You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than—"**

"Yea, but she's not screaming it at him." Charlie pointed out.

"**I didn't say it like that—Harry, I didn't!" she cried.**

**The rain was pounding the tent, tears were pouring down Hermione's face, **

"Hermione." Ron chocked out.

"Ron please, just don't, it's alright."

**and the excitement of a few minutes before had vanished as if it had never been, a short-lived firework that had flared and died, leaving everything dark, wet, and cold. The sword of Gryffindor was hidden they knew not where, and there were three teenagers in a tent whose only achievement was not, yet, to be dead.**

"It's a damn good achievement though." Ted said firmly.

"**So why are you still here?" Harry asked Ron.**

"**Search me," said Ron.**

"**Go home then," said Harry.**

"Oh my god." Harry said.

"**Yeah, maybe I will!" shouted Ron, and he took several steps toward Harry, who did not back away. **

"This is worse than fourth year." Ginny said.

**"Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you, **

"That's not true." Tonks said. "It's obvious how much Harry loves Ginny in the book, and well, now."

**it's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry I've-Faced-Worse Potter doesn't care what happened to her in there—well, I do, all right, giant spiders and mental stuff—"**

"**I was only saying—she was with the others, they were with Hagrid—"**

"Ron please." Harry whispered.

"**Yeah, I get it, you don't care! And what about the rest of my family, 'the** **Weasleys don't need another kid injured,' did you hear that?" **

"**Yeah, I—"**

"**Not bothered what it meant, though?"**

'He's probably beating himself up over it." Hannah said. "Harry isn't one to hear that and take it lightly."

"**Ron!" said Hermione, forcing her way between them. "I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't know about; think, Ron, Bill's already scared, plenty of people must have seen that George has lost an ear by now, and you're supposed to be on your deathbed with spattergroit, I'm sure that's all he meant—"**

"That's probably what I meant." Ted said, "Just listen to her."

"**Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them.** **It's all right for you, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way—"**

Dean stopped, and looked at Ron. "That was the lowest blow I've ever heard."

"I know." He whispered. "Harry, I don't…I…I'm so…"

"You probably don't mean it." Harry said

"**My parents are dead!" Harry bellowed.**

"**And mine could be going the same way!" yelled Ron.**

"I don't like this." Parvati said. "They're best friends, they can't do this."

"**Then GO!" roared Harry. "Go back to them, pretend you're got over your** **spattergroit and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and—"**

**Ron made a sudden movement: Harry reacted, but before either wand was clear of its owner's pocket, Hermione had raised her own.**

"**Protego!" she cried, and an invisible shield expanded between her and Harry on the one side and Ron on the other;**

Ron let a tear fall from his eye.

Hermione noticed, and hugged him.

**all of them were forced backward a few steps by the strength of the spell, and Harry and Ron glared from either side of the transparent barrier as though they were seeing each other clearly for the first time. Harry felt a corrosive hatred toward Ron: Something had broken between them.**

Ginny hugged Harry, who was staring sadly at the table.

"**Leave the Horcrux," Harry said.**

**Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a nearby chair.**

**He turned to Hermione.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Are you staying, or what?"**

"You better stay with Harry." Ron whispered. "I'm being a jerk."

"**I . . ." She looked anguished. "Yes—yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with** **Harry, we said we'd help—"**

"**I get it. You choose him."**

"That's not what I meant." Hermione said.

"**Ron, no—please—come back, come back!"**

**Her own Shield Charm impeded her; by the time she had removed it he had already stormed into the night. Harry stood quite still and silent, listening to her sobbing and calling Ron's name amongst the trees.**

**After a few minutes she returned, her sopping hair plastered to her face.**

"**He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!"**

"You'll come back." Ginny said. "Weasleys always come back." She finished, looking at Percy.

Ron nodded. "I hope I can find them again."

**She threw herself into a chair, curled up, and started to cry.**

**Harry felt dazed. He stooped, picked up the Horcrux, and placed it around his own neck. He dragged blankets off Ron's bunk and threw them over Hermione. **

"That was nice." Luna said, trying to ease the tension.

**Then he climbed onto his own bed and stared up at the dark canvas roof, listening to the pounding of the rain.**

"The…The chapters is over guys." Dean said, putting the book down.

"Alright, everyone to bed," McGonagall said. "We'll start reading again in the morning."

* * *

(The talk)

Everyone groaned, and got up, Harry rushed away quickly, but was stopped by Sirius pulling on the back of his collar.

"Not so fast Harry. We're having this conversation, so come on." He said, and pulled Harry by the arm up to the teachers table, with all of the other adults.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Now Potter," McGonagall said. "Explain."

Harry thought about it, and decided to play dumb. "Explain what?"

"Your relatives."

"Well, I have an aunt, and uncle and a cousin. Now if were done, I-"

"Harry." Molly said. "Please tell us."

"What's the point?" Harry said. "Everything turns out all right in the end."

"Potter." McGonagall. "It has been mentioned in the book, that you slept in a cupboard, and that you've been starved. Explain."

"It's not important! Look at what's in that book, Voldemort is back in power, has Horcrux's and so much more. Is my _childhood_ more important than that?"

"Harry, just because your important to the war, doesn't mean that all we have to focus on." Molly said.

Harry sat down, and put his head in his hands. "please, can we not do this?"

"I'm sorry Harry." Dumbledore said. "But we do."

Harry didn't say anything.

"You know," Poppy said. "There's a test that I can run, than can tell me everything that's physically hurt you."

"Run it." Remus said. "We need to know."

"Just leave it alone!" Harry shouted, and tried to leave, but Sirius stopped him.

"Just let her do it." Sirius said firmly.

"Fine!" He yelled, and sat back down.

Poppy pulled out her wand, said an incantation, and a parchment appeared, full of writing.

She picked it up and gasped.

"Potter!" She said horrified.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"Anything about what? Can I go to bed now?"

"No!"

"What's wrong Poppy?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

She picked up the paper, cleared her throat and said.

"Suffered from severe malnutrition from fifteen months, to thirteen years, and slight malnutrition from thirteen to fifteen."

Everyone gaped at him. "Why..Why did it change, not that I'm complaining." Molly asked.

"I might have forgot to mention that Sirius wasn't a murderer." He said casually.

Sirius's mouth twitched a little, but he didn't smile.

"is that all?" Tonks asked.

"No." Poppy whispered.

"Stunted growth from small living conditions,

Inhaled chemical fumes for hours at a time,

Broken arm-"

"I fell, they didn't do that." Harry said firmly.

Poppy continued.

"There's multiple burns, and small cuts."

"From chores, they didn't do it."

"Then there's things that happened at Hogwarts, Broken arm, Basilisk Fang…. You never told me that Potter!"

"Fawkes fixed it, its fine-"

"Its not fine!" Sirius yelled. "You could have died!"

"Just continue!" Harry shouted. "I want to leave!"

"Fine." Poppy muttered. "Multiple concussions, from quidditch I bet, There's the almost kiss from the Dementors, The triwizard tournament, the Cruciatus Curse, twice,

Harry flinched.

"And _I must not tell lies_ on the back of his hand."

"Can I go now?" He mumbled.

"Albus, he's not going back to the Dursleys." Amelia said. "And I'll make sure charges are pressed."

"You may go now Harry" Poppy said, and when he left, she turned to Albus and said. "You know, don't you."

"Know what?" Sirius, Remus, Molly, Tonks, Arthur, McGonagall, Snape, and Sprout all asked together.

She sighed. "Harry himself is a Horcrux."

Everyone gasped.

"What?!" Half of them shouted.

"It says it right here, Harry has been a Horcrux for fourteen years. You knew Albus, didn't you." She didn't say is as a question, she stated it as a fact.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Why didn't you say anything! Or tell anyone! Does Harry know?" Molly stuttered.

"How could I tell him? There's only one way for it to be destroyed."

"Are you saying…That Harry…has to die?" Tonks asked horrified.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying that Harry has to be hit by the killing curse, by Voldemort himself."

"But that means he'll die!"

"Not necessarily." Snape said.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked, with tears in her eyes.

"If The Dark Lord cursed him, and he doesn't defend himself or anything, he might survive."

"Why would Harry just…Not defend himself?" McGonagall said.

"If someone was in danger, he wouldn't." Arthur said sadly. "You know him, Minerva."

By now, all of the women had tears in their eyes, along with Sirius and Remus.

"How's he going to take it when he finds out?" Remus whispered. "Should we tell him, or let the book tell him?"

"Let's let the book tell him." Sirius said. "that way he doesn't do anything rash to destroy it."

"Alright." McGonagall said nodding her head, then they all left to go to bed.


	16. Godric's Hollow

(A/N- I'm trying to write with writer's block, so I apologize if this chapter is bad..)

The next morning, everyone awoke, and made their way down to the Great Hall for another day of reading.

Harry noticed all of the looks the Professors, and other adults were giving him, but he just assumed that it was because of his home life.

"Who would like to start the book off this morning?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll read." Percy said quietly, then took the book, ignoring the weird expressions that he was getting.

"Godric's Hollow." He read.

"Hey, Ron said at the beginning of the book that Harry and Hermione would go to Godric's Hollow without him." Luna smiled.

People stared at Ron incredulously.

"Well, I'm good." He shrugged, still very upset with his book self's actions.

**When Harry woke the following day it was several seconds before he remembered what had happened. **

Harry and Ron frowned.

**Then he hoped, childishly, that it had been a dream, that Ron was still there and had never left. Yet by turning his head on his pillow he could see Ron's deserted bunk. It was like a dead body in the way it seemed to draw his eyes.**

"You better go back to them soon." Ginny said coldly to her brother.

"How though?" Ron mumbled. "

**Harry jumped down from his own bed, keeping his eyes averted from Ron's. Hermione, who was already busy in the kitchen, did not wish Harry good morning, but turned her face away quickly as he went by.**

"She's heartbroken." Molly whispered to Arthur, who nodded in response.

_**He's gone, **_**Harry told himself. **_**He's gone.**_

"But he'll be back." Harry said firmly.

Ron smiled weakly at him, hoping that he's right

**He had to keep thinking it as he washed and dressed, as though repetition would dull the shock of it. **_**He's gone and he's not coming back**_**. And that was the simple truth of it, Harry knew, because their protective enchantments meant that it would be impossible, once they vacated this spot, for Ron to find them again.**

"You have the light though." Luna smiled.

"Huh?" Many people said confused.

Instead of answering she just quietly hummed.

**He and Hermione ate breakfast in silence. Hermione's eyes were puffy and red; she looked as if she had not slept.**

Most adults, and students looked at her sadly, while she frowned.

**They packed up their things, Hermione dawdling. Harry knew why she wanted to spin out their time on the riverbank; several times he saw her look up eagerly, and he was sure she had deluded herself into thinking that she heard footsteps through the heavy rain, but no red-haired figure appeared between the trees.**

Tears were in a few girls eyes as they heard that, but none worse than Hermione herself.

**Every time Harry imitated her, looked around (for he could help hoping a little, himself) and saw nothing but rain-swept woods, another little parcel of fury exploded inside him.**

"You should really get that checked out Harry." Luna said concerned.

"I think it's just a figure of speech, but if it's not I will." He said, trying to make it seem as if what she said was completely normal.

**He could hear Ron saying, **_**"We though we knew what you were doing!"**_**, and he resumed packing with a hard knot in the pit of his stomach.**

"Is this how you felt last year?" Ron asked Harry in a hushed tone.

Harry nodded meekly.

"Harry I'm really-"

"I know."

**The muddy river beside them was rising rapidly and would soon spill over onto their bank. They had lingered a good hour after they would usually have departed their campsite.**

"Why?" Ernie asked.

"Probably hoping Ron would come back." Hermione said dully.

**Finally having entirely repacked the beaded bag three times, Hermione seemed unable to find more reasons to delay: She and Harry grasped hands **

Fred and George opened their mouths to wolf-whistle, but kept silent by the threating glare Ginny was giving them.

**and Disapparated, reappearing on a windswept heather-covered hillside.**

**The instant they arrived, Hermione dropped Harry's hand and walked away from him, finally sitting down on a large rock, her face on her knees, shaking with what he knew were sobs.**

Ron took Hermione's hand, and whispered "I'll never leave like that. I promise."

**He watched her, supposing that he ought to go and comfort her, but something kept him rooted to the spot. **

"I would probably snap at you." Hermione chuckled weakly.

**Everything inside him felt cold and tight: Again he saw the contemptuous expression on Ron's face. Harry strode off through the heather, walking in a large circle with the distraught Hermione at its center, casting the spells she usually performed to ensure their protection.**

"Listen girl, just because the git left, doesn't mean you can break down like this. You need to be alert at all times." Moody said, with slightly less force than normal.

"Did Mad-Eye just call me a git?" Ron blinked.

"Well, you are one." Fred pointed out.

"I know, but still. It's Mad-Eye!" He exclaimed, and a few people laughed.

**They did not discuss Ron at all over the next few days. Harry was determined never to mention his name again,**

"Until you come back that is." Harry said quickly.

**and Hermione seemed to know that it was no use forcing the issue, although sometimes at night when she thought he was sleeping, he would hear her crying. **

"Thatit's so sad." Lavender said quietly to Parvati

**Meanwhile Harry had started bringing out the Marauder's Map and examining it by wandlight.**

"Why would you do that?" Sirius asked confused.

**He was waiting for the moment when Ron's labeled dot would reappear in the corridors of Hogwarts, **

"Oh **…" **he mumbled

**proving that he had returned to the comfortable castle, protected by his status of pureblood. **

"I'm just as 'bad'." Ron said. "Blood traitor, remember?"

**However, Ron did not appear on the map, and after a while Harry found himself taking it out simply to stare at Ginny's name in the girls' dormitory,**

The Weasley Boys glared at Harry, who was ducking under the table, while Ginny was laughing, and blushing.

**wondering whether the intensity with which he gazed at it might break into her sleep, that she would somehow know he was thinking about her, hoping she was all right.**

They dropped their glares slightly, knowing that Harry really cares about their sister.

**By day, they devoted themselves to trying to determine the possible locations of Gryffindor's sword, but the more they talked about the places in which Dumbledore might have hidden it, **

"Godric's Hollow!" Cho said loudly. "That's where it is!"

"What makes you say that?" Someone asked her.

"The chapter title, duh."

"I don't think it's there." Ginny said to her.

"Why would it be the chapter title then? Hmm?"

"I bet you 10 Galleons it's not there."

"Fine. I bet 10 that it is." Cho huffed, and turned away.

"Harry, if I lose can I borrow 10 Galleons?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

He grinned and nodded.

**the more desperate and far-fetched their speculation became. Cudgel his brains though he might, Harry could not remember Dumbledore ever mentioning a place in which he might hide something. There were moments when he did not know whether he was angrier with Ron or with Dumbledore.**

"Sir, I…Er…" Harry said awkwardly.

"Harry my boy, it's alright." Dumbledore said, with a small smile.

_**We thought you knew what you were doing . . . . We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do . . . . We thought you had a real plan!**_

**He couldt not hide it from himself: Ron had been right. Dumbledore had left him with virtually nothing. **

"He _should_ have had an adult do this." McGonagall said coldly, giving Dumbledore a look.

**They had discovered one Horcrux, but they had no means of destroying it: **

"But you know _how_ to destroy it." Neville said.

"Yeah, that's better than nothing." Draco said quietly.

**The others were as unattainable as they had ever been. Hopelessness threatened to engulf him. He was staggered now to think of his own presumption in accepting his friends' offers to accompany him on this meandering, pointless journey. **

"It's not pointless, and you didn't really have a choice." Ron said.

**He knew nothing, he had no ideas, and he was constantly, painfully on the alert for any indication that Hermione too was about to tell him that she had had enough, that she was leaving.**

"I would never!" Hermione said

**They were spending many evenings in near silence, and Hermione took to bringing out Phineas Nigellus's portrait and propping it up in a chair, as though he might fill part of the gaping hole left by Ron's departure.**

"Oh god, Ron they must really miss you if their putting that _man _out where people can see him." Sirius said shuddering.

**Despite his previous assertion that he would never visit them again, Phineas Nigellus did not seem able to resist the chance to find out more about what Harry was up to, and consented to reappear, blindfolded, every few days or so. Harry was even glad to see him, because he was company, albeit of a snide and taunting kind.**

Sirius looked horrified at the idea of Phineas Nigellus being company.

**They relished any news about what was happening at Hogwarts, though Phineas Nigellus was not an ideal informer. He venerated Snape, the first Slytherin headmaster since he himself had controlled the school, **

"Really?" Blaise asked.

"Indeed, not many Slytherin's applied." Dumbledore answered.

**and they had to be careful not to criticize or ask impertinent questions about Snape, or Phineas Nigellus would instantly leave his painting.**

"'Course he would adore Snape." Sirius mumbled.

**However, he did let drop certain snippets. Snape seemed to be facing a constant, low level of mutiny from a hard core of students. Ginny had been banned from going to Hogsmeade. **

"But I love Hogsmeade!" Ginny mock-whined looking at Snape

**Snape had reinstated Umbridge's old decrees forbidding gathering of three or more students or any unofficial student societies.**

"Won't stop Dumbledore's Army!" Neville shouted, and every member (save Smith, and Marietta) cheered.

**From all these things, Harry deduced that Ginny, and probably Neville and Luna along with her, had been doing their best to continue Dumbledore's Army.**

The same people cheered again, while a few others laughed.

**This scant news made Harry want to see Ginny so badly it felt like a stomachache; but it also made him think of Ron again, and of Dumbledore, and of Hogwarts itself, which he missed nearly as much as his ex-girlfriend.**

"I don't like that word." Ginny said, hitting Harry across the back of his head.

"What word?" Harry asked confused.

"Ex!"

"Sorry." He said, then kissed her now blushing cheek.

**Indeed, as Phineas Nigellus talked about Snape's crackdown, Harry experienced a split second of madness when he imagined simply going back to school to join the destabilization of Snape's regime: Being fed, and having a soft bed, and other people being in charge, seemed the most wonderful prospect in the world at that moment.**

"But you're 'Undesirable Number One', Voldemort's After you, and some Death Eater, or Death Eaters child would turn you in." Remus said.

**But then he remembered that he was Undesirable Number One, that there was a ten-thousand-Galleon price on his head,**

"I forgot about that." Seamus said.

"So did I." Many others also said.

**and that to walk into Hogwarts these days was just as dangerous as walking into the Ministry of Magic.**

"That's just awful." Tonks said with a frown.

**Indeed, Phineas Nigellus inadvertently emphasized this fact by slipping in leading questions about Harry and Hermione's whereabouts. Hermione shoved him back inside the beaded bag every time he did this, **

"That's a good way to shut him up." Ron laughed

**and Phineas Nigellus invariably refused to reappear for several days after these unceremonious good-byes.**

"Git." Someone muttered.

**The weather grew colder and colder. They did not dare remain in any one area for too long, so rather than staying in the south of England, where a hard ground frost was the worst of their worries, they continued to meander up and down the country, braving a mountainside, where sleet pounded the tent; a wide, flat marsh, where the tent was flooded with chill water; and a tiny island in the middle of a Scottish loch, where snow half buried the tent in the night.**

Molly looked like she was going to faint.

**They had already spotted Christmas trees **

"CHRISTMAS!" The twins yelled, and cheered.

**twinkling from several sitting room windows before there came an evening when Harry resolved to suggest, again, what seemed to him the only unexplored avenue left to them. They had just eaten an unusually good meal:**

"I don't like the sound of that." Molly sighed.

"Huh? They're eating good though!" Tonks said.

"Unusually good, that means that most of the time they practically eat garbage!"

**Hermione had been to a supermarket under the Invisibility Cloak (scrupulously dropping the money into an open till as she left), and Harry thought that she might be more persuadable than usual on a stomach full of spaghetti Bolognese and tinned pears. **

"That sounds really good right now." Ron said. "Professor? Can we have that as a Lunch option?"

Dumbledore chuckled, and nodded.

**He had also had the foresight to suggest that they take a few hours' break from wearing the Horcrux, which was hanging over the end of the bunk beside him.**

"Leave it there!" Dumbledore thought urgently.

"**Hermione?"**

"**Hmm?" She was curled up in one of the sagging armchairs with **_**The Tales of Beedle the Bard.**_

**He could not imagine how much more she could get out of the book, which was not, after all, very long; but evidently she was still deciphering something in it, because**_**Spellman's Syllabary**_** lay open on the arm of her chair.**

**Harry cleared his throat. He felt exactly as he had done on the occasion, several years previously, when he had asked Professor McGonagall whether he could go into Hogsmeade, despite the fact that he had not persuaded the Dursleys to sign his permission slip.**

"Wow, that was several years ago." Harry said "Remember when all we had to worry about was Hogsmeade, and escaped prisoners to worry about?"

Hermione and Ron nodded, while others looked at them like they were crazy, until they realized that the Prisioner was Sirius, he was innocent, and there really wasn't any danger third year.

"**Hermione, I've been thinking, and – "**

"**Harry, could you help me with something?"**

"Way to interrupt." Dean smiled.

**Apparently she had not been listening to him. She leaned forward and held out **_**The Tales of Beedle the Bard.**_

"**Look at that symbol," she said, pointing to the top of the page. Above what Harry assumed was the title of the story (being unable to read runes, he could not be sure), there was a picture of what looked like a triangular eye, its pupil crossed with a vertical line.**

Luna grinned, and Dumbledore grimaced, then looked confused. He that particular book didn't have the sign on the cover.

"**I never took Ancient Runes, Hermione."**

"It's not a rune." Luna smiled.

"**I know that, but it isn't a rune and it's not in the Syllabary, either. All along I thought it was a picture of an eye, but I don't think it is! It's been inked in, look, somebody's drawn it there, **

"Dumbledore left a clue!" A first year cheered, then blushed and sat back down.

**it isn't really part of the book. Think, have you ever seen it before?"**

"**No . . . No, wait a moment." Harry looked closer. "Isn't it the same symbol Luna's dad was wearing round his neck?"**

"Yes!" Luna now grinned, hoping everyone would understand soon.

"**Well, that's what I thought too!"**

"**Then it's Grindelwald's mark."**

"No it isn't." Dumbledore whispered.

**She stared at him, openmouthed.**

"_**What?**_**"**

"Not every day I confuse Hermione." Harry grinned, then ducked when Hermione hit him with her book.

"OI! When did you get those back!"

"It's called 'Accio'" Hermione said smugly, as Harry pouted.

"**Krum told me . . ."**

**He recounted the story that Viktor Krum had told him at the wedding. Hermione looked astonished.**

"_**Grindelwald's**_** mark?"**

**She looked from Harry to the weird symbol and back again. "I've never heard that Grindelwald had a mark. There's no mention of it in anything I've ever read about him."**

"Zat ees because 'e does not 'ave one!" Fleur said.

"**Well, like I say, Krum reckoned that symbol was carved on a wall a Durmstrang, and Grindelwald put it there."**

**She fell back into the old armchair, frowning.**

"**That's very odd. If it's a symbol of Dark Magic, what's it doing in a book of children's stories?"**

"It's not dark Magic!" Luna said offended.

"I'm sorry Luna." Hermione apologized.

"**Yeah, it is weird," said Harry. "And you'd think Scrimgeour would have recognized it. He was Minister, he ought to have been expert on Dark stuff."**

"**I know . . . . Perhaps he thought it was an eye, just like I did.**

**All the other stories have little pictures over the titles."**

**She did not speak, but continued to pore over the strange mark. Harry tried again.**

"**Hermione?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**I've been thinking. I – I want to go to Godric's Hollow."**

"Way to be straight forward." Bill laughed.

**She looked up at him, but her eyes were unfocused, and he was sure she was still thinking about the mysterious mark on the book.**

"**Yes," she said. "Yes, I've been wondering that too. I really think we'll have to."**

Cho smirked.

"**Did you hear me right?" he asked.**

"**Of course I did. You want to go to Godric's Hollow. I agree, I think we should. I mean, I can't think of anywhere else it could be either. It'll be dangerous, but the more I think about it, the more likely it seems it's there."**

"**Er – **_**what's**_** there?" asked Harry.**

**At that, she looked just as bewildered as he felt.**

"**Well, the sword, Harry! **

"I'll take my Galleons now." Cho smirked again.

"Oi, there's no saying that it's there, were just looking." Harry defended Ginny.

_What did I ever see in her?_ Harry thought to himself.

**Dumbledore must have known you'd want to go back there, and I mean, Godric's Hollow is Godric Gryffindor's birthplace – "**

"**Really? Gryffindor came from Godric's Hollow?"**

"Seriously Harry!" Hermione scolded, then reached into her bag, pulled out _A History of Magic_ , thre_w it _at him and said"You're reading it later."

"But Hermione-"

"No buts!"

"Fine."

Hermione, noticing Ron laughing, duplicated the book, and threw a copy at him too.

"Both of you, read it by the end of this week." Hermione ordered.

"**Harry, did you ever even open **_**A History of Magic**_**?"**

"**Erm," he said, smiling for what felt like the first time in months: The muscles in his face felt oddly stiff. "I might've opened it, you know, when I bought it . . . just once. . . ."**

Hermione glared at Harry again.

"**Well, as the village is named after him I'd have thought you might have made the connection," said Hermione. She sounded much more like her old self than she had done of late; **

Harry smiled at that, as did Ron, and her other friends, and honorary family.

**Harry half expected her to announce that she was off to the library. "There's a bit about the village in **_**A History of Magic**_**, wait . . ."**

**She opened the beaded bag and rummaged for a while, finally extracting her copy of their old school textbook, **_**A History of Magic**_** by Bathilda Bagshot, which she thumbed through until finding the page she wanted.**

"This is the passage of the book, so don't interrupt, it's not that long." Percy said, ignoring the people who put their hands over their ears so that they wouldn't hear.

"'_**Upon the signature of the International Statue of Secrecy in 1689, wizards went into hiding for good. It was natural, perhaps, that they formed their own small communities within a community. Many small villages and hamlets attracted several magical families, who banded together for mutual support and protection. The villages of Tinsworth in Cornwall, Upper Flagley in Yorkshire, and Ottery St. Catchpole on the south coast of England were notable homes to knots of Wizarding families who lived alongside tolerant and sometimes Confunded Muggles. Most celebrated of these half-magical dwelling places is, perhaps, Godric's Hollow, the West Country village where the great wizard Godric Gryffindor was born, and where Bowman Wright, Wizarding smith, forged the first Golden Snitch. The graveyard is full of the names on ancient magical families, and this accounts, no doubt, for the stories of hauntings that have dogged the little church beside it for many centuries.'**_

"That's the end of the passage." He told them all.

"**You and your parents aren't mentioned," Hermione said, closing the book,**

"Why?" Harry asked

" You explain" Percy before she could answer.

**"Because Professor Bagshot doesn't cover anything later than the end of the nineteenth century. **

"Ohhh."

**But you see? Godric's Hollow, Godric Gryffindor, Gryffindor's sword; don't you think Dumbledore would have expected you to make the connection?"**

"**Oh yeah . . ."**

"No, Harry it can't be there." Ginny muttered

**Harry did not want to admit that he had not been thinking about the sword at all when he suggested they go to Godric's Hollow. For him, the lure of the village lay in his parent' graves,**

"Oh Harry." Molly said with a tear.

**the house where he had narrowly escaped death, and in the person of Bathilda Bagshot.**

"**Remember what Muriel said?" he asked eventually.**

"**Who?"**

"**You know," he hesitated: He did not want to say Ron's name. "Ginny's great-aunt.**

"Happy to have my name be of service." Ginny smiled

**At the wedding. The one who said you had skinny ankles."**

"You had to bring that up?"

"Sorry 'Mione."

"**Oh," said Hermione. It was a sticky moment: Harry knew that she had sensed Ron's name in the offing. He rushed on:**

"**She said Bathilda Bagshot still lives in Godrics Hollow."**

"**Bathilda Bagshot," murmured Hermione, running her index finger over Bathilda's embossed name on the front cover of **_**A History of Magic**_**. "Well I suppose –"**

"Think Hermione would flip if she met Bagshot?" Lee whispered to Harry.

"Most likely." He grinned.

**She gasped so dramatically that Harry's insides turned over; he drew his wand, looking around the entrance, half expecting to see a hand forcing its way through the entrance flap but there was nothing there.**

"God Hermione, Don't do that!" Harry said.

"Sorry?"

"**What?" he said, half angry, half relieved. "What did you do that for? I thought you'd seen a Death Eater unzipping the tent, at least –"**

"**Harry, **_**what if Bathilda's got the sword**_**? What if Dumbledore entrusted it to her?"**

"Would I do that?" Dumbledore asked himself, but didn't have an answer

**Harry considered the possibility. Bathilda would be an extremely old woman by now, and accoding to Muriel, she was "gaga." Was it likely that Dumbledore would have hidden the sword of Gryffindor with her?**

"Yes!" Cho said at the same time Ginny said "NO!"

**If so, Harry felt that Dumbledore had left a great deal to chance: Dumbledore had never revealed that he had replaced the sword with a fake, nor had he so much as mentioned a friendship with Bathilda. Now, however, was not the moment to cast doubt on Hermione's theory, not when she was so surprisingly willing to fall in with Harry's dearest wish.**

"Never doubt me." Hermione said in mock-arrogance.

"Yes doubt her." Ginny whispered to Harry. "It's not there!"

"I believe you Gin." Harry said with a smile.

"**Yeah, he might have done! So, are we going to Godric's Hollow?"**

"**Yes, but we'll have to think it through carefully, Harry." She was sitting up now, and Harry could tell that the prospect of having a plan again had lifted her mood as much as his. "We'll need to practice Disapparating together under the Invisibility Cloak for a start, and perhaps Disillusionment Charms would be sensible too, unless you think we should go the whole hog and use Polyjuice Potion? In that case we'll need to collect hair from somebody. I actually think we'd better do that, Harry, the thicker our disguises the better. . . ."**

"You're good at planning Granger." Moody said in approval.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

**Harry let her talk, nodding and agreeing whenever there was a pause, but his mind had left the conversation. For the first time since he had discovered the sword in Gringotts was a fake, he felt excited.**

**He was about to go home, about to return to the place where he had a family.**

"Its official, after this book, we're going to Godric's Hollow." Remus whispered to Sirius, who nodded.

**It was Godric's Hollow that, but for Voldemort, he would have grown up and spent every school holiday. He could have invited friends to his house. . . . He might have even had brothers and sisters. . . . **

Harry looked down.

**It would have been his mother who had made his seventeenth birthday cake. The life he had lost had hardly ever seemed so real to him as at this moment, when he knew he was about to see the place where it had been taken from him. **

By now, almost every girl, was crying, Sirius, Remus and Harry were putting on brave faces, but on the inside they were crying just as much as the girls.

**After Hermione had gone to bed that night, Harry quietly extracted his rucksack from Hermione's beaded bag, and from inside it, the photograph album Hagrid had given him so long ago.**

Hagrid smiled a bit.

**For the first time in months, he perused the old pictures of his parents, smiling, and waving up at him from the images, which were all he had left of them now.**

**Harry would gladly have set out for Godric's Hollow the following day, but Hermione had other ideas.**

**Convinced as she was that Voldemort would expect Harry to return to the scene of his parents' deaths, she was determined that they would set off only after they had ensured that they had the best disguises possible.**

"That's for the best Harry." Kingsley said sympathetically.

Harry nodded.

**It was therefore a full week later – once they had surreptitiously obtained hairs from innocent Muggles who were Christmas shopping, **

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked.

He received an orb.

_Let's just say, A bushy haired someone got two Muggles to believe in ghosts._

Many people laughed at that.

**and had practiced Apparating and Disapparating while underneath the Invisibility Cloak together – that Hermione agreed to make the journey.**

**They were to Apparate to the village under cover of darkness, so it was late afternoon when they finally swallowed Polyjuice Potion, Harry transforming into a balding, middle-aged Muggle man, Hermione into his small and rather mousy wife.**

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and made 'eww' faces.

**The beaded bag containing all of their possessions (apart from the Horcrux, which Harry was wearing around his neck) was tucked into an inside pocket of Hermione's buttoned-up coat.**

"I still can't get over how cool that bag is." Tonks said with a smile.

**Harry lowered the Invisibility Cloak over them, then they turned into the suffocating darkness once again.**

"Apparating sounds uncomfortable." Dennis said.

"It is." Everyone who had ever apperated said together

**Heart beating in his throat, Harry opened his eyes. They were standing hand in hand in a snowy lane under a dark blue sky, in which the night's first stars were already glimmering feebly. Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road, Christmas decorations twinkling in their windows. A short way ahead of them, a glow of golden streetlights indicated the center of the village.**

"**All this snow!" Hermione whispered beneath the cloak. "Why didn't we think of snow? After all our precautions, we'll leave prints!**

"Just like with the food." Charlie said. "You plan everything, except one little detail."

**We'll have to get rid of them – you go in front, I'll do it –"**

**Harry did not want to enter the village like a pantomime horse, trying to keep themselves concealed while magically covering their traces.**

"**Let's take off the Cloak," said Harry, and when she looked frightened, "Oh, come on, we don't look like us and there's no one around."**

"I guess that's alright." Moody grunted.

**He stowed the Cloak under his jacket and they made their way forward unhampered, the icy air stinging their faces as they passed more cottages: Any one of them might have been the one in which James or Lily had once lived **

"You think of them as 'James and Lily'" Sirius croaked out.

Harry froze for a second, and then said quietly, "It's hard to picture them as 'Mum and Dad' since I can't remember having anyone except 'aunt and uncle'."

Sirius looked down, a tear falling down his cheek.

**or where Bathilda lived now. Harry gazed at the front doors, their snow-burdened roofs, and their front porches, wondering whether he remembered any of them, knowing deep inside that it was impossible, that he had been a little more than a year old when he had left this place forever. **

"Not forever." Remus whispered, but too low for anyone to hear him.

**He was not even sure what happened when the subjects of a Fidelius Charm died. Then the little lane along which they were walking curved to the left and the heart of the village, a small square, was revealed to them.**

**Strung all around with colored lights, there was what looked like a war memorial in the middle, partly obscured by a windblown Christmas tree. There were several shops, a post office, a pub, and a little church whose stained-glass windows were glowing jewel-bright across the square.**

"Sounds beautiful." Ginny said, taking Harry's hand.

**The snow here had become impacted: It was hard and slippery where people had trodden on it all day. Villagers were crisscrossing in front of them, their figures briefly illuminated by streetlamps. They heard a snatch of laughter and pop music as the pub door opened and closed; then they heard a carol start up inside the little church.**

"**Harry, I think it's Christmas Eve!" said Hermione.**

"You went home for Christmas." Molly said, tears streaking her face.

"**Is it?"**

**He had lost tract of the date; they had not seen a newspaper for weeks.**

"**I'm sure it is," said Hermione, her eyes upon the church. "They . . . they'll be in there, won't they? Your mum and dad? I can see the graveyard behind it."**

"They're there." McGonagall said, blowing her nose.

**Harry felt a thrill of something that was beyond excitement, more like fear. Now that he was so near, he wondered whether he wanted to see it after Hermione knew how he was feeling, because she reached for his hand and took the lead for the first time, pulling him forward. Halfway across the square, however, she stopped dead.**

"**Harry, look!"**

"The statue." Sirius and Remus said together.

**She was pointing at the war memorial. As they had passed it, it had transformed. Instead of the obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms. **

Harry gaped at the book.

"There... There's a statue of us?" Harry said shocked.

Everyone who had seen it nodded.

**Snow lay upon their heads, like fluffy white caps.**

**Harry drew closer, gazing up into his parent' faces. He had never imagined that there would be a statue. . . . How strange it was to see himself represented in stone, a happy baby without a scar on his forehead. . .**

Harry absentmindedly rubbed the scar on his forehead.

"**C'mon," said Harry, when he had looked his fill, and they turned again toward the church. As they crossed the road, he glanced over his shoulder; the statue had turned back into the war memorial.**

"I wonder what Hermione was feeling. You know, being there with you." Neville said

**The singing grew louder as they approached the church. It made Harry's throat constrict, it reminded him so forcefully of Hogwarts, of Peeves bellowing rude versions of carols from inside suits of armor,**

Peeves, (Who was in the great hall listening as well) Decided to ease the tension by singing a version of Jingle bells, called "Umbridge Smells"

It worked quite a bit.

**of the Great Hall's twelve Christmas trees, of Dumbledore wearing a bonnet he had won in a cracker,**

**of Ron in a hand-knitted sweater. . . .**

"I love Weasley sweaters." Harry mused.

**There was a kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard. Hermione pushed it open as quietly as possible and they edged through it. On either side of the slippery path to the church doors, the snow lay deep and untouched. They moved off through the snow, carving deep trenches behind them as they walked around the building, keeping to the shadows beneath the brilliant windows.**

**Behind the church, row upon row of snowy tombstones protruded from a blanket of pale blue that was flecked with dazzling red, gold, and green wherever the reflections from the stained glass hit the snow. Keeping his hand closed tightly on the wand in his jacket pocket, Harry moved toward the nearest grave.**

"**Look at this, it's an Abbott, could be some long-lost relation of Hannah's!"**

"My family comes from Godric's Hollow as well, so it's possible." Hannah said.

"**Keep your voice down," Hermione begged him.**

"Aren't Muggles allowed to visit graveyards?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, I probably just don't want anyone to notice us at all."

**They waded deeper and deeper into the graveyard, gouging dark tracks into the snow behind them, stooping to peer at the words on old headstones, every now and then squinting into the surrounding darkness to make absolutely sure they were unaccompanied.**

"**Harry, here!"**

Everyone looked at the book expectantly.

**Hermione was two rows of tombstones away; he had to wade back to her, his heart positively banging in his chest.**

"**Is it -?"**

"**No, but look!"**

"Who is it?" Molly asked confused.

**She pointed to the dark stone. Harry stooped down and saw upon the frozen, lichen-spotted granite, the words ****KENDRA DUMBLEDORE**

Dumbledore sucked in his breath**.**

**and, a short way below her dates of birth and death, ****AND HER DAUGHTER ARIANA**. **There was also a quotation:**

**Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also**

Dumbledore stood up, and left the room. Percy put the book down and waited for him to come back.

It took about twenty minutes, but the red-eyed headmaster came back in, and he continued reading.

**So Rita Skeeter and Muriel had got some of their facts right. The Dumbledore family had indeed lived here, and part of it had died here.**

**Seeing the grave was worse than hearing about it. Harry could not help thinking that he and Dumbledore both had deep roots in his graveyard, and that Dumbledore ought to have told him so, yet he had never thought to share the connection. **

Harry sighed.

**They could have visited the place together; for a moment Harry imagined coming here with Dumbledore, of what a bond that would have been, of how much it would have meant to him. **

Zacharias had to bit his tongue from insulting Harry about wanting to go on a little trip with Dumbledore.

**But it seemed that to Dumbledore, the fact that their families lay side by side in the same graveyard had been an unimportant coincidence, irrelevant, perhaps, to the job he had wanted Harry to do.**

"I care about you Harry. You are not just a tool." Dumbledore said solemnly

**Hermione was looking at Harry, and he was glad that his face was hidden in shadow. He read the words on the tombstone again. **_**Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also**_**.** **He did not understand what these words meant. Surely Dumbledore had chosen them, as the eldest member of the family once his mother had died.**

"**Are you sure he never mentioned -?" Hermione began.**

"**No," said Harry curtly, then, "let's keep looking," and he turned away, wishing he had not seen the stone: He did not want his excited trepidation tainted with resentment.**

"**Here!" cried Hermione again a few moments later from out of the darkness.**

Everyone leaned forward.

**"Oh no, sorry! I thought it said Potter."**

And then sat back disappointed, and relieved at the same time.

**She was rubbing at a crumbling, mossy stone, gazing down at it, a little frown on her face.**

"**Harry, come back a moment."**

**He did not want to be sidetracked again, and only grudgingly made his way back through the snow toward her.**

"**What?"**

"**Look at this!"**

**The grave was extremely old, weathered so that Harry could hardly make out the name. Hermione showed him the symbol beneath it.**

"**Harry, that's the mark in the book!"**

"Ignotus Peverell." Luna said dreamily.

**He peered at the place she indicated: The stone was so worn that it was hard to make out what was engraved there, though there did seem to be a triangular mark beneath the nearly illegible name.**

"**Yeah . . . it could be. . . ."**

**Hermione lit her wand and pointed it at the name on the headstone.**

"**It says Ig – Ignotus, I think. . . ."**

"Good job Luna." Ron said.

"**I'm going to keep looking for my parents, all right?" Harry told her, a slight edge to his voice, **

"I understand." Hermione said.

**and he set off again, leaving her crouched beside the old grave.**

**Every now and then he recognized a surname that, like Abbott, he had met at Hogwarts. Sometimes there were several generations of the same Wizarding family represented in the graveyard: Harry could tell from the dates that it had either died out, or the current members had moved away from Godric's Hollow. Deeper and deeper amongst the graves he went, and every time he reached a new headstone he felt a little lurch of apprehension and anticipation.**

**The darkness and silence seemed to become, all of a sudden, much deeper. Harry looked around, worried, thinking of dementors, then realized that the carols had finished, that the chatter and flurry of churchgoers were fading away as they made their way back into the square. Somebody inside the church had just turned off the lights.**

"Must be quite late." Poppy said, but didn't try to scold them for it.

**Then Hermione's voice came out of the blackness for the third time, sharp and clear from a few yards away.**

"**Harry, they're here . . . right here."**

**And he knew by the tone that it was his mother and father this time:**

Everyone was anxious, and Nervous. Especially Harry.

**He moved toward her, feeling as if something heavy were pressing on his chest, the same sensation he had had right after Dumbledore had died, a grief that had actually weighed on his heart and lungs.**

"You must really care about the Headmaster." Kingsley said, and Harry nodded,

**The headstone was only to rows behind Kendra and Ariana's. It was made of white marble, just like Dumbledore's tomb, and this made it easy to read, as it seemed to shine in the dark. Harry did not need to kneel or even approach very close to make out the words engraved upon it.**

**James Potter Lily Potter**

**Born 27 March 1960 Born 30 January 1960**

**Died 31 October 1981 Died 31 October 1981**

_**The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.**_

Harry actually started to cry now, and Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh, it's okay, its okay." She said, soothing him.

He put his head on her shoulder, and Ginny (with her arms still wrapped around him) nodded at Percy, to get him to start reading again.

**Harry read the words slowly, as though he would have only once chance to take in their meaning, and he read the last of them aloud.**

"'**The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death' . . ." A horrible thought came to him, and with it a kind of panic. "Isn't that a Death Eater idea? Why is that there?"**

"**It doesn't mean defeating death in the way the Death Eaters mean it, Harry," said Hermione, her voice gentle. "It means . . . you know . . . living beyond death. Living after death."**

The people who were confused all nodded, now understanding.

**But they were not living, though Harry: They were gone. The empty words could disguise the fact that his parents' moldering remains lay beneath the snow and stone, indifferent, unknowing.**

Harry, Remus and Sirius flinched at the thought of their parents/friends remains.

**And tears came before he could stop them, boiling hot then instantly freezing on his face, and what was the point in wiping them off or pretending? He let them fall, **

"Nobody'll judge you for it Harry." Hermione said with a sad smile, wiping the tears off her own face.

**his lips pressed hard together, looking down at the thick snow hiding from his eyes the place where the last of Lily and James lay, bones now, surely, or dust, **

By now, nearly everyone was crying, and not even caring what anyone thought about it.

**not knowing or caring that their living son stood so near, his heart still beating, alive because of their sacrifice and close to wishing, at this moment, that he was sleeping under the stone with them.**

"Harry.' Ginny said, hugging him tight. "Please don't ever think that. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you Harry."

He gave her a small smile and said "I love you too Ginny."

Percy, (who felt very awkward, listening to his sister profess her love for Harry) continued to read.

**Hermione had taken his hand again and was gripping it tightly. He could not look at her, but returned the pressure, now taking deep, sharp gulps of the night air, trying to steady himself, trying to regain control. He should have brought something to give them, and he had not thought of it, and every plant in the graveyard was leafless and frozen. **

**But Hermione raised her wand, moved it in a circle through the air, and a wreath of Christmas roses blossomed before them. Harry caught it and laid it on his parents' grave.**

"Thank you." Harry told her.

She smiled and nodded.

**As soon as he stood up he wanted to leave: He did not think he could stand another moment there. He put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and she put hers around his waist, **

The twins (who could have made a joke about Hermione and Harry) kept their mouths shut out of respect, and not fear.

**and they turned in silence and walked away though the snow, past Dumbledore's mother and sister, back toward the dark church and the out-of-sight kissing gate.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Percy said. "Who wants it?"

"I'll take it." Andromeda said softly, and opened the book up to the next page.


	17. Bathilda's Secret

"Bathilda's Secret" Andromeda said, in a confused voice.

"**Harry, stop."**

"**What's wrong?"**

**They had only just reached the grave of the unknown Abbott.**

Hannah smiled sadly at the thought of her family member.

"**There's someone there.** **Someone watching us. I can tell. There, over by the bushes."**

"Oh dear." Molly said in fear.

"But they're polyjuiced." Ginny said confused. "So the person isn't watching 'Harry and Hermione' just a muggle couple."

**They stood quite still, holding on to each other, gazing at the dense black boundary of the graveyard. Harry could not see anything.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**I saw something move, I could have sworn I did. . . ."**

"CONSTANT-" Moody started, but like before he was interrupted.

"We get it! Constant Vigilance!" Susan shouted back at him, then smirked.

**She broke from him to free her wand arm.**

"**We look like Muggles," Harry pointed out.**

"**Muggles who've just been laying flowers on your parents' grave! Harry, I'm sure there's someone over there!"**

"That's a good point…" Neville muttered.

**Harry though of **_**A History of Magic**_**; the graveyard was supposed to be haunted: what if -? But then he heard a rustle and saw a little eddy of dislodged snow in the bush to which Hermione had pointed. Ghosts could not move snow.**

"Maybe it's a cat?" Bill said hopefully.

"**It's a cat," said Harry, after a second or two, "or a bird. If it was a Death Eater we'd be dead by now.**

"That's a depressing truth." Tonks said.

**But let's get out of here, and we can put the Cloak back on."**

**They glanced back repeatedly as they made their way out of the graveyard. Harry, who did not feel as sanguine as he had pretended when reassuring Hermione, was glad to reach the gate and they slippery pavement. **

"I'm glad you're out of there as well." Molly nodded.

"**They pulled the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves. The pub was fuller than before: Many voices inside it were now singing the carol that they had heard as they approached the church. For a moment Harry considered suggesting they take refuge inside it, but before he could say anything Hermione murmured, "Let's go this way,"**

"I wonder where I'm going." Hermione said to herself, but Remus answered anyway.

"Probably to Bathilda's house."

"Oh right.' She nodded.

**and pulled him down the dark street leading out of the village in the opposite direction from which they had entered. Harry could make out the point where the cottages ended and the lane turned into open country again. They walked as quickly as they dared, past more windows sparkling with multicolored lights, the outlines of Christmas trees dark through the curtains.**

"Sounds like the last time I spent Christmas there." Sirius said with a sad smile.

"**How are we going to find Bathilda's house?" asked Hermione, who was shivering a little and kept glancing back over her shoulder.**

"Looks like you were right Professor Lupin." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I am no longer your professor, you can call me Remus, like you call this mutt Sirius." He said, ending with a smirk.

"OI!" Sirius complained.

**"Harry? What do you think? Harry?"**

**She tugged at his arm, but Harry was not paying attention. He was looking toward the dark mass that stood at the very end of this row of houses. Next moment he had sped up, dragging Hermione along with him; she slipped a little on the ice.**

Hermione groaned.

"What is it?" Ron asked her.

"I hate ice." She mumbled, and he laughed.

"**Harry –"**

"**Look. . . . Look at it, Hermione. . . ."**

"**I don't . . . oh!"**

**He could see it; the Fidelius Charm must have died with James and Lily. **

"Oh." Was all Sirius, Remus, Harry, and much to peoples surprise Snape could say.

**The hedge had grown wild in the sixteen years since Hagrid had taken Harry from the rubble that lay scattered amongst the waist-high grass. Most of the cottage was still standing, though entirely covered in dark ivy and snow, but the right side of the top floor had been blown apart; that, Harry was sure, was where the curse had backfired. **

Ginny grabbed ahold of Harry again, and he put his head on her shoulder.

**He and Hermione stood at the gate, gazing up at the wreck of what must once have been a cottage just like those that flanked it.**

"**I wonder why nobody's every rebuilt it?" whispered Hermione.**

"**Maybe you can't rebuild it?" Harry replied. "Maybe it's like the injuries from Dark Magic and you can't repair the damage."**

**He slipped a hand from beneath the Cloak and grasped the snowy and thickly rusted gate,**

"Don't go in there." McGonagall said softly.

**not wishing to open it, but simply to hold some part of the house.**

By now, just like before with the graves, people were starting to tear up.

"**You're not going to go inside? It looks unsafe, it might – oh, Harry, look!"**

**His touch on the gate seemed to have done it. A sign had risen out of the ground in front of them, up through the tangles of nettle and weeds, like some bizarre, fast-growing flower, and in golden letters upon the wood it said:**

**On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,**

**Lily and James Potter lost their lives.**

**Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard**

**ever to have survived the Killing Curse.**

**This house, invisible to Muggles, had been left**

**in its ruined state as a monument to the Potter's**

**and as a reminder of the violence**

**that tore apart their family.**

Harry was crying again, silently. That paragraph just made everything seem a lot more real. There's a statue, a house, and an inscription. Before it had just been stories that others had told him, but now, knowing that there's physical proof (besides the graves, and his scar) that Voldemort did infact tear apart his life.

**And all around these neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. **

A few frowned at the thought of the vandalism, but Harry smiled slightly, but not enough for anyone to see.

**Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting ink; others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left messages. The most recent of these, shining brightly over sixteen years' worth of magical graffiti, all said similar things.**

_**Good luck, Harry, wherever you are.**_

**If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you!**

**Long live Harry Potter.**

"Wish people were like that now, huh?" Ron said, trying to get a smirk, or a smile, or anything, but all he got was a nod.

"**They shouldn't have written on the sign!" said Hermione, indignant.**

**But Harry beamed at her.**

"**It's brilliant. I'm glad they did. I . . ."**

**He broke off. A heavily muffled figure was hobbling up the lane toward them, silhouetted by the bright lights in the distant square.**

"Is that the 'cat'" Charlie said, making finger quotes around the word 'cat'.

**Harry though, though it was hard to judge, that the figure was a woman. She was moving slowly, possibly frightened of slipping on the snowy ground. Her stoop, her stoutness, her shuffling gait all gave an impression of extreme age. **

"Bathilda." Ted said.

**They watched in silence as she drew nearer. Harry was waiting to see whether she would turn into any of the cottages she was passing, but he knew instinctively that she would not. At last she came to a halt a few yards from them and simply stood there in the middle of the frozen road, facing them.**

"Something's wrong." Remus said, his eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

"There under the cloak, and Polyjuiced. How can Bathilda see them?"

"Maybe that's her secret? You know, like the chapter title?" Tonks said hopefully.

**He did not need Hermione's pinch to his arm.**

**There was next to no chance that this woman was a Muggle: She was standing there gazing at the house that ought to have been completely invisible to her, if she was not a witch. Even assuming that she **_**was**_** a witch, however, it was odd behavior to come out on a night this cold, simply to look at an old ruin. By all the rules of normal magic, meanwhile, she ought not to be able to see Hermione and him at all. Nevertheless, Harry had the strangest feeling that she knew that they were there, and also who they were.**

"She's never been able to see under cloaks." McGonagall said, her eyes full of confusion.

**Just as he had reached this uneasy conclusion, she raised a gloved hand and beckoned.**

**Hermione moved closer to him under the Cloak, her arm pressed against his.**

"**How does she know?"**

"That's what I want to know." Kingsley murmured.

**He shook his head. The woman beckoned again, more vigorously. Harry could think of many reasons not to obey the summons, and yet his suspicions about her identity were growing stronger every moment that they stood facing each other in the deserted street.**

**Was it possible that she had been waiting for them all these long months? That Dumbledore had told her to wait, and that Harry would come in the end? Was it not likely that it was she who had moved in the shadows in the graveyard and had followed them to this spot? Even her ability to sense them suggested some Dumbledore-ish power that he had never encountered before.**

Dumbledore slowly shook his head. He didn't like where this was going.

**Finally Harry spoke, causing Hermione to gasp and jump.**

"**Are you Bathilda?"**

**The muffled figure nodded and beckoned again.**

"Why isn't she talking?" Sprout frowned. She had met the woman only once, but was given an earful none the less.

**Beneath the Cloak Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry raised his eyebrows; Hermione gave a tiny, nervous nod.**

"I don't think we should." Hermione frowned.

**They stepped toward the woman and, at once, she turned and hobbled off back the way they had come. Leading them past several houses, she turned in at a gate. The followed her up the front path through the garden nearly as overgrown as the one they had just left. She fumbled for a moment with a key at the front door, then opened it and stepped back to let them pass.**

"Why didn't she use her wand?" Tonks said, raising her eyebrow.

"This is bad." Moody said simply.

**She smelled bad, or perhaps it was her house: **

"Harry, that's not nice." Molly lightly scolded.

"Sorry?"

**Harry wrinkled his nose and they sidled past her and pulled off the Cloak. Now that he was beside her, he realized how tiny she was; bowed down with age, she came barely level with his chest. She closed the door behind them, her knuckles blue and mottled against the peeling paint,**

"She sounds like she's…." Remus started, but stopped, and looked like a horrible idea came to him.

"What is it?" Harry asked him.

He shook his head. "Pray I'm wrong."

**then turned and peered into Harry's face.**

**Her eyes were thick with cataracts and sunken into folds of transparent skin, and her whole face was dotted with broken veins and liver spots.**

Remus was slowly going paler, as her appearance was described in more detail.

**He wondered whether she could make him out at all; even if she could, it was the balding Muggle whose identity he had stolen that she would see.**

**The odor of old age, of dust, **

"Dust?" Snape repeated. "The woman is a neat freak, there shouldn't be any dust."

"Severus." Remus said, and Snape turned to him.

He cupped his hands around his mouth, and mouthed something to him, and Snape grew pale as well, confusing most of the hall.

"What's the secret?" Most were wondering.

**of unwashed clothes and stale food intensified as she unwound a moth-eaten black shawl, revealing a head of scant white hair through which the scalp showed clearly.**

"**Bathilda?" Harry repeated.**

**She nodded again. Harry became aware of the locket against his skin; the thing inside it that sometimes ticked off beat had woken; he could feel it pulsing through the cold gold. Did it know, could it sense, that the thing that would destroy it was near?**

"The Horcrux can only sense other Horcrux's." Dumbledore whispered, so that the teachers who knew of Harry could

**Bathilda shuffled past them, pushing Hermione aside as though she had not seen her, and vanished into what seemed to be a sitting room.**

"That's rude." Hermione huffed.

"**Harry, I'm not sure about this," breathed Hermione.**

"**Look at the size of her; I think we could overpower her if we had to," said Harry.**

"Remember, size doesn't equal power. Don't ever underestimate a possible opponent." Moody said firmly.

"**Listen, I should have told you, I knew she wasn't all there. Muriel called her 'gaga.'"**

"**Come!" called Bathilda from the next room.**

Remus looked hopeful for a second, maybe his suspicions are wrong?

**Hermione jumped and clutched Harry's arm.**

"Why would Hermione jump?" Ginny asked. Not understanding whats going on at all.

Remus and Snape on the other hand, were both thinking hard as to why Hermione would be scared, but not Harry.

"**It's okay," said Harry reassuringly, and he led the way into the sitting room.**

**Bathilda was tottering around the place lighting candles, but it was still very dark, not to mention extremely dirty. Thick dust crunched beneath their feet, and Harry's nose detected, underneath the dank and mildewed smell, something worse, like meat gone bad. **

Kingsley, Moody and Arthur who now understood, both blanched, confusing those who were ignorant. (Moody did so internally, keeping his neutral expression)

**He wondered when was the last time anyone had been inside Bathilda's house to check whether she was coping. She seemed to have forgotten that she could do magic, too, for she lit the candles clumsily by hand, her trailing lace cuff in constant danger of catching fire.**

"How could she forget about magic!" Hermione exclaimed, not noticing the disturbed faces of those few adults.

"**Let me do that," offered Harry, and he took the matches from her. **

"That's nice dear." Molly smiled.

**She stood watching him as he finished lighting the candle stubs that stood on saucers around the room, perched precariously on stacks of books and on side tables crammed with cracked and moldy cups.**

**The last surface on which Harry spotted a candle was a bow-fronted chest of drawers on which there stood a large number of photographs. When the flame danced into life, its reflection wavered on their dusty glass and silver. He saw a few tiny movements from the pictures. As Bathilda fumbled with logs for the fire, he muttered **_**"Tergeo"**_**: The dust vanished from the photographs, and he saw at once that half a dozen were missing from the largest and most ornate frames.**

"She treasures her photos." Hermione said. "She mentioned them in one of her books."

**He wondered whether Bathilda or somebody else had removed them. Then the sigh of a photograph near the back of the collection caught his eye, and he snatched it up.**

**It was the golden-haired, merry-faced thief, the young man who had perched on Gregorovitch's windowsill, smiling lazily up at Harry out of the silver frame. And it came to Harry instantly where he had seen this boy before: in **_**The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore,**_** arm in arm with the teenage Dumbledore, and that must be where all the missing photographs were: in Rita's book.**

Dumbledore sighed, in the memory of his old love Grindelwald.

"**Mrs. – Miss – Bagshot?" he said, and his voice shook slightly. "Who is this?"**

**Bathilda was standing in the middle of the room watching Hermione light the fire for her.**

"**Miss Bagshot?" Harry repeated, and he advanced with the picture in his hands as the flames burst into life in the fireplace. Bathilda looked up at his voice, and the Horcrux beat faster upon his chest.**

"**Who is this person?" Harry asked her, pushing the picture forward.**

**She peered at it solemnly, then up at Harry.**

"**Do you know who this is?" he repeated in a much slower and louder voice than usual. "This man? Do you know him? What's he called?"**

"Why isn't she answering!" Tonks yelled annoyed at the old bat.

**Bathilda merely looked vague. Harry felt an awful frustration. How had Rita Skeeter unlocked Bathilda's memories?**

"**Who is this man?" he repeated loudly.**

"**Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione.**

"**This picture, Hermione, it's the thief, the thief who stole from Gregorovitch! Please!" he said to Bathilda. "Who is this?"**

**But she only stared at him.**

"**Why did you ask us to come with you, Mrs. – Miss – Bagshot?" asked Hermione, raising her own voice. "Was there something you wanted to tell us?"**

**Giving no sign that she had heard Hermione, Bathilda now shuffled a few steps closer to Harry. With a little jerk of her head she looked back into the hall.**

"**You want us to leave?" he asked.**

**She repeated the gesture, this time pointing firstly at him, then herself, then at the ceiling.**

"**Oh, right . . . Hermione, I think she wants me to go upstairs with her."**

"NO!" Remus shouted, startling many students.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Sirius demanded, in a shaky voice.

Remus whispered into his ear the same thing he told Snape, and Sirius looked horrified.

"**All right," said Hermione, "let's go."**

**But when Hermione moved, Bathilda shook her head with surprising vigor, once more pointing first as Harry, then to herself.**

"**She wants me to go with her, alone,"**

"No." Sirius moaned. Amelia, who was now sitting next to him, grabbed his hand, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"**Why?" asked Hermione, and her voice rang out sharp and clear in the candlelit room; the old lady shook her head a little at the loud noise.**

"**Maybe Dumbledore told her to give the sword to me, and only me?"**

"**Do you really think she knows who you are?"**

"**Yes," said Harry, looking down into the milky eyes fixed upon his own, "I think she does."**

"**Well, okay then, but be quick, Harry."**

"**Lead the way," Harry told Bathilda.**

"This is a really bad idea." Tonks frowned.

**She seemed to understand, because she shuffled around him toward the door. Harry glanced back at Hermione with a reassuring smile, but he was not sure she had seen it; she stood hugging herself in the midst of the candlelit squalor, looking toward the bookcase. **

Ron rolled his eyes.' Hermione and her books.' He thought with a smile.

**As Harry walked out of the room, unseen by both Hermione and Bathilda, he slipped the silver-framed photograph of the unknown thief inside his pocket.**

"Naughty Naughty Mister Potty." Peeves said in mock-disapproval.

**The stairs were steep and narrow: Harry was half tempted to place his hands on the stout Bathilda's backside **

George, who had (unfortunately) been taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, spat a mouthful of the orange colored drink all over Luna.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"YOU WANT TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER BACKSIDE!" He said, gasping for his breath as he had been laughing so hard.

"Oh shut up!" Harry growled, his face turning bright red.

George was about to comment back, but Luna interrupted.

"Is this a tradition in Gryffindor house? To spit juice on friends?" Luna asked confused.

"Er.." George stammered.

"Yep." Ginny nodded. "You should return the favor, it's only polite." She said, with a glare at George for embarrassing Harry.

"Alright!" She said brightly, then spat juice all over George, who grumbled as everyone else laughed.

**to ensure that she did not topple over backward on top of him, which seemed only too likely.**

"Oh." George mumbled.

**Slowly, wheezing a little, she climbed to the upper landing, turned immediately right, and led him into a low-ceilinged bedroom.**

**It was pitch-black and smelled horrible: Harry had just made out a chamber pot protruding from under the bed**

"EW!" Lavender squealed, looking very green.

**before Bathilda closed the door and even that was swallowed by the darkness.**

"_**Lumos,"**_** said Harry, and his wand ignited. He gave a start: Bathilda had moved close to him in those few seconds of darkness, and he had not heard her approach.**

"**You are Potter?" she whispered.**

"She's talking again…" Kingsley said slowly.

"**Yes, I am."**

**She nodded slowly, solemnly. Harry felt the Horcrux beating fast, faster than his own heart: It was an unpleasant, agitating sensation.**

"**Have you got anything for me?" Harry asked, but she seemed distracted by his lit wand-tip.**

"**Have you got anything for me?" he repeated.**

"She doesn't." Ginny whispered

**Then she closed her eyes and several things happened at once: Harry's scar prickled painfully; the Horcrux twitched so that the front of his sweater actually moved; the dark, fetid room dissolved momentarily. He felt a leap of joy and spoke in a high, cold voice: **_**Hold him!**_

"NO!" Nearly every one shouted.

"What the bloody-" Charlie said.

"CHARLES!"

"Hell!" Charlie finished ignoring his mother's complaint. "Voldemort knows where you are!"

**Harry swayed where he stood: The dark, foul-smelling room seemed to close around him again; he did not know what had just happened.**

"**Have you got anything for me?" he asked for the third time, much louder.**

"**Over here," she whispered, pointing to the corner. Harry raised his wand and saw the outline of a cluttered dressing table beneath the curtained window.**

**This time she did not lead him. Harry edged between her and the unmade bed, his wand raised. He did not want to look away from her.**

"**What is it?" he asked as he reached the dressing table, which was heaped high with what looked and smelled like dirty laundry.**

"**There," she said, pointing at the shapeless mass.**

"She's trying to make you drop your guard!" Moody shouted.

**And in the instant that he looked away, his eyes raking the tangled mess for a sword hilt, a ruby, she moved weirdly: He saw it out of the corner of his eye; panic made him turn and horror paralyzed him as he saw the old body collapsing and the great snake pouring from the place where her neck had been.**

Andromeda dropped the book, and fell dead faint, as did Molly, Tonks, and a few students.

Twelve first, and second years, and two fourth years threw up all over the floor, and everyone else had similar masks of horror, and disgust.

"But… She spoke!" Ginny whispered, after moments of horrible silence.

Something snapped inside Harry's brain.

"Parsletounge." He said. "The snake was talking, that's why I could understand and Hermione couldn't."

Remus nodded, it made sense.

After about ten minutes or so, when the sick was vanished, and the fainted were revived, Andromeda began where she left off, ignoring the pages that had been bent as it hit the floor.

**The snake struck as he raised his wand: **

Harry flinched, then wondered if it was the same place that the Basilisk had struck.

**The force of the bite to his forearm sent the wand spinning up toward the ceiling; **

"Great!" Harry said sarcastically.

**its light swung dizzyingly around the room and was extinguished: Then a powerful blow from the tail to his midriff knocked the breath out of him: He fell backward onto the dressing table, into the mound of filthy clothing –**

Parvati and Lavender would have commented on that, but they were too absorbed in the danger.

**He rolled sideways, narrowly avoiding the snake's tail, which trashed down upon the table where he had been a second earlier: Fragments of the glad surface ran upon him as he hit the floor. From below he heard Hermione call, "Harry?"**

"Save him!" Ginny yelled at Hermione, who nodded frantically.

**He could not get enough breath into his lungs to call back: Then a heavy smooth mass smashed him to the floor and he felt it slide over him, powerful, muscular –**

"**No!" he gasped, pinned to the floor.**

"_**Yes," whispered the voice. "Yesss . . . hold you . . . hold you . . ."**_

"_**Accio . . . Accio Wand . . ."**_

"You weren't taught how to use magic without your wand." Moody said, his voice lacking its usual gruffness.

Harry frowned, then said "But I can use lumos without it."

"But your wand is the thing that lights up." Molly said confused.

"Look, I did It the night the dementors attacked." He pulled out his wand, put it on the table and said '_lumos' _ and much to everyone's shock, the wand lit up.

Moody grinned and nodded. Not many people could do that, himself included.

**But nothing happened and he needed his hands to try to force the snake from him as it coiled itself around his torso, squeezing the air from him, pressing the Horcrux hard into his chest, a circle of ice that throbbed with life, inches from his own frantic heart, and his brain was flooding with cold, white light, all thought obliterated, his own breath drowned, distant footsteps, everything going. . . .**

Ginny was holding onto Harry tightly, and he awkwardly patter her back.

**A metal heart was banging outside his chest, and now he was flying, flying with triumph in his heart, without need of broomstick or thestral. . . .**

**He was abruptly awake in the sour-smelling darkness; Nagini had released him. He scrambled up and saw the snake outline against the landing light: It struck, and Hermione dived aside with a shriek; **

"You're there." Molly sighed with relief.

**her deflected curse hit the curtained window, which shattered. Frozen air filled the room as Harry ducked to avoid another shower of broken glass and his foot slipped on a pencil-like something – his wand –**

"Good that you know where it is." Sirius said, trying to get people to look on the bright side, even though there was none, and he knew that.

**He bent and snatched it up, but now the room was full of the snake, its tail thrashing; Hermione was nowhere to be seen **

"NO!" Ron yelled, and grabbed onto her, and hugged her.

To say she was startled would be an understatement, but after a second, she smiled.

**and for a moment Harry thought the worst, but when there was a loud bang and a flash of red light, and the snake flew into the air, **

"Oh thank Merlin." Ron and Harry both sighed with relief, but Ron still didn't let go of Hermione. Harry sent him a knowing smirk.

**smacking Harry hard in the face as it went, coil after heavy coil rising up to the ceiling. Harry raised his wand, but as he did so, his scar seared more painfully, more powerfully than it had done in years.**

Harry winced, and rubbed his scar.

"**He's coming! **_**Hermione, he's coming!"**_

**As he yelled the snake fell, hissing wildly. Everything was chaos: It smashed shelves from the wall, and splintered china flew everywhere as Harry jumped over the bed and seized the dark shape he knew to be Hermione –**

**She shrieked with pain as he pulled her back across the bed: **

"Ouch, sorry Hermione." Harry mumbled.

"Harry your saving my life, it's fine."

He sighed.

**The snake reared again, but Harry knew that worse than the snake was coming, was perhaps already at the gate, his head going to split open with the pain from his scar –**

**The snake lunged as he took a running leap, dragging Hermione with him; as it struck, Hermione screamed, **_**"Confringo!"**_** and her spell flew around the room, exploding the wardrobe mirror and ricocheting back at them, bouncing from floor to ceiling; Harry felt the heat of it sear the back of his hand. **

"Please don't be my wand hand." Harry whispered, but knowing his own luck, it was.

**Glass cut his cheek as, pulling Hermione with him, he leapt from bed to broken dressing table and then straight out of the smashed window into nothingness, her scream reverberating through the night as they twisted in midair. . . .**

"You got away." Molly said, with tears in her eyes.

**And then his scar burst open and he was Voldemort **

"Great bloody timing." Susan muttered.

**and he was running across the fetid bedroom, his long white hands clutching at the windowsill as he glimpsed the bald man and the little woman twist and vanish,**

"Oh my God." Hannah yelled horrified. "That was bloody fricking close!"

**and he screamed with rage, a scream that mingled with the girl's, that echoed across the dark gardens over the church bells ringing in Christmas Day. . . .**

**And his scream was Harry's scream, his pain was Harry's pain . . **

"Wait, what?" Amelia said confused.

"I feel his emotions, maybe he feels mine as well?" Harry shrugged.

**. that it could happen here, where it had happened before . . . here, within sight of that house where he had come so close to knowing what it was to die . . . to die. . . . The pain was so terrible . . . ripped from his body. . . . But if he had no body, why did his head hurt so badly; if he was dead, how could he feel so unbearably, didn't pain cease with death, didn't it go . . .**

"I'm really confused." Tonks shook her head.

"Don't worry, everyone is." Kingsley said.

Andromeda's eyes widened, as she read ahead silently. She marked the page and threw it across the room.

"We can't read this anymore." She said firmly, but was shaking.

"What is it?" Ted asked his trembling wife.

She shook her head, and tried to light the book on fire, but it wouldn't burn.

"I put an indestructible charm on it near the beginning of the book." Hermione told the woman.

"I can't read this." She shook her head.

"Andy it's the future, no matter how bad it is we can change it." Ted said.

She shook her head again. "We can't change this."

He looked confused, picked up the book, and saw for himself.

"Harry." He said in a weak, cracked voice. "Harry, take the book, read the italics in the hall by yourself, then give the book back, but stay in the hall."

Harry looked confused. "Why?"

"This is something that if you have to know, you shouldn't hear it for the first time like this. Not read aloud to you. This is very personal."

Harry took the book, and stepped out of the doors. Everyone waited in utter silence, only broken by the heartbreaking sound of Harry's cry through the thick door. And then the cries stopped.

Harry opened up the door walked in, his eyes red, and watery. He walked straight up to Umbridge, put the book in her lap and said. "Only you be able to read this." He spat, then sped out the door, slamming it behind him.

_**The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, **_

"I thought it was Christmas time." Astoria whispered.

_**and the shop windows covered in paper spiders all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe. . . . And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions. . . . Not anger . . . that was for weaker souls than he . . . but triumph, yes. . . . He had waited for this, he had hoped for it. . . .**_

"Is this…." Remus choked out.

Andromeda nodded slowly.

"_**Nice costume, mister!"**_

_**He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: Then the child turned and ran away. . . . Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand. . . . One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother . . .**_

"No." Molly cried horrified. She didn't know if there was any other deaths that night.

_**but unnecessary, quite unnecessary. . . .**_

"The whole damn thing is unnecessary!" Sirius snarled, blinking away his tears. He didn't want to hear how his best mate, and his friend died.

_**And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet. . . .**_

"Damn you Peter." Remus growled.

_**And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it. . . .**_

_**They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, **_

Everyone who didn't know, all gasped.

"Oh myGod." Tonks cried out. "That's…That's James,,,This,…This is…"

_**making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist. . . .**_

Everyone in the room, and I do mean everyone (except Umbridge and Fudge) was crying, or had tears in their eyes.

Sirius and Remus were both thinking the same thing. '_How dare he see James last moment of happiness.'_

_**A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. **_

Snape winced

_**Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa **_

"Damn it James." Sirius said through his tears.

_**and stretched, yawning. . . .**_

_**The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open.**_

_**He was over the threshold as James came sprinting down the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand. . . .**_

The Marauders both flinched. Would the outcome have been different if he had picked up the wand?

"_**Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"**_

Snape paled. The mans last actions were selfless and brave, and all he had been doing for the past fourteen years was mock him, and disgrace his memory.

_**Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! . . . He laughed before casting the curse. . . .**_

"Bastard." Ron hissed.

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

Everyone flinched. Even though they all knew it was coming, it was hard to hear.

_**The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut. . . .**_

"Why is this so descriptive?" Hermione cried out, frantically wiping her tears, but more kept coming.

_**He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear. . . .**_

Snape froze.

_**He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in. . . . She had no wand upon her either. . . . **_

"Damn it Lily." Remus choked out.

_**How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, **_

"If I ever see _Peter Pettigrew,_ I'll kill him myself." Bill promised, his wet eyes glaring at the book.

_**that weapons could be discarded even for moments. . . .**_

_**He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand . . . and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead. . . .**_

"There is no instead." Kingsly said darkly.

"_**Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"**_

"_**Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside, now."**_

"Wait, WHAT?" The majority of Hogwarts yelled.

An orb appeared in the front of the room.

_Someone begged Voldemort to spare Lily._

Snape flinched. How stupid was he to think that Lily would willingly stand aside? If she did, then she wouldn't have been the woman he had loved all his life.

"_**Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –"**_

The mothers in the room, all sobbed loudly. This woman, just over twenty years old, still practically a child herself, was begging for the life of her baby. Of course, any mother would have done the exact same thing, but it was still just as heartbreaking to hear her desperate pleas.

"_**This is my last warning –"**_

"_**Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy. . . . Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –"**_

"_**Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"**_

_**He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all. . . .**_

_**The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. **_

The silent tears that flowed down Snapes face grew thicker, and faster. It was like losing her all over again, but worse.

_**The child had not cried all this time: He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing –**_

"Oh my God." Molly sobbed into her husbands chest. "That's just…There are no words to describe this."

Others were thinking the same thing. "He thought it was a game." Hermione whispered, her voice thick.

_**He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger.**_

_**The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage –**_

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

Ginny shook violently. Where would she be if that had worked?

_**And then he broke: He was nothing, **_

"Damn right your nothing, you bastard!" Charlie snapped.

_**nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped and screaming, but far away . . . far away. . . .**_

"**No," he moaned.**

"Harry, or Voldemort?" Someone asked.

"I think it's Harry waking up." Amelia said wiping her eyes.

_**The snake rustled on the filth, cluttered floor, and he had killed the boy, and yet he **_**was**_** the boy. . . .**_

"**No . . ."**

_**And now he stood at the broken window of Bathilda's house, immersed in memories of his greatest loss, and at his feet the great snake slithered over broken china and glass. . . . He looked down and saw something . . . something incredible. . . .**_

"What was it?" Hannah asked blowing her nose on her napkin.

She wasn't answered.

"**No . . ."**

"**Harry, it's all right, you're all right!"**

_**He stooped down and picked up the smashed photograph. There he was, the unknown thief, the thief he was seeking. . . .**_

"'e found ze thief." Fleur whispered

"**No . . . I dropped it. . . . I dropped it. . . ."**

"**Harry, it's okay, wake up, wake up!"**

**He was Harry. . . . Harry, not Voldemort . . . and the thing that was rustling was not a snake. . . . He opened his eyes.**

"Thank Merlin it's over." Hermione said sniffing her nose.

"I'll get Harry." Ginny whispered, and strode out of the hall, and came back in a moment later, with Harry.

"**Harry," Hermione whispered. "Do you feel all – all right?"**

"**Yes," he lied.**

"I understand why you lied." Hermione said.

**He was in the tent, lying on one of the lower bunks beneath a heap of blankets. He could tell that it was almost dawn by the stillness and the quality of the cold, flat light beyond the canvas ceiling. **

"I was seeing that for hours?" Harry asked stiffly.

**He was drenched in sweat; he could feel it on the sheets and blankets.**

"Completely understandable." Arthur said to the slightly shaking teen.

"**We got away."**

"**Yes," said Hermione. "I had to use a Hover Charm to get you into your bunk, I couldn't lift you. You've been . . . Well, you haven't been quite . . ."**

**There were purple shadows under her brown eyes and he noticed a small sponge in her hand: She had been wiping his face.**

"You shouldn't have stayed up all night." Harry said quietly.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't leave you alone like that.

"**You've been ill," she finished. "Quite ill."**

"**How long ago did we leave?"**

"**Hours ago. It's nearly morning."**

"**And I've been . . . what, unconscious?"**

"**Not exactly," said Hermione uncomfortably. "You've been shouting and moaning and . . . things," she added in a tone that made Harry feel uneasy. What had he done? Screamed curses like Voldemort, cried like a baby in the crib?**

Harry groaned, and slammed his face on the table.

"Harry you shouldn't be embarrassed." Ron said lightly.

"What happened, exactly with Hermione, while I saw…that." Harry asked the ceiling.

_According to an old memory of Hermione's you yelled every conversational word that was spoken. And it was replayed over and over again for hours. She knew exactly what you heard, that's why she stayed with you, and did everything she could to wake you up._

Harry got up, and hugged Hermione.

"Thank you." He said solemnly

"**I couldn't get the Horcrux off you," Hermione said, and he knew she wanted to change the subject. "It was stuck, stuck to your chest. You've got a mark; I'm sorry, I had to use a Severing Charm to get it away. The snake bit you too, but I've cleaned the wound and put some dittany on it. . . ."**

"You should be a healer." Poppy said.

Hermione nodded. "I've thought about it."

**He pulled the sweaty T-shirt he was wearing away from himself and looked down. There was a scarlet oval over his heart where the locket had burned him. He could also see the half-healed puncture marks to his forearm.**

"**Where've you put the Horcrux?"**

"**In my bag. I think we should keep it off for a while."**

**He lay back on his pillows and looked into her pinched gray face.**

"**We shouldn't have gone to Godric's Hollow. It's my fault, it's all my fault, Hermione, I'm sorry."**

"It's not your fault." Hermione whispered.

"**It's not your fault. I wanted to go too; I really thought Dumbledore might have left the sword there for you."**

"At least we won't have to do this in this reality." Harry mumbled.

"**Yeah, well . . . we got that wrong, didn't we?"**

"**What happened, Harry? What happened when she took you upstairs? Was the snake hiding somewhere? Did it just come out and kill her and attack you?"**

"**No," he said. **_**"She**_** was the snake . . . or the snake was her . . . all along."**

"**W-what?"**

**He closed his eyes. He could still smell Bathilda's house on him: It made the whole thing horribly vivid.**

People turned green at the memory.

"**Bathilda must have been dead a while. The snake was . . . was inside her. You-Know-Who put it there in Godric's Hollow, to wait. You were right. He knew I'd go back."**

"Voldemort is clever, I shouldn't have doubted that." Harry said.

"**That snake was **_**inside**_** her?"**

**He opened his eyes again: Hermione looked revolted, nauseated.**

"**Lupin said there would be magic we'd never imagined," Harry said.**

"Got that right." Harry said darkly.

**"She didn't want to talk in front of you, because it was Parseltongue, all Parseltongue, and I didn't realize, but of course I could understand her. Once we were up in the room, the snake sent a message to You-Know-Who, **

"You said You-know-who" Ron said.

"We've been doing that the whole time since we left number 12." Hermione said.

"No I mean, you guys usually said Vol, before I interrupt you. Harry said you-know-who on his own."

"I must have just slipped into habit." Harry shrugged.

**I heard it happen inside my head, I felt him get excited, he said to keep me there . . . and then . . ."**

**He remembered the snake coming out of Bathilda's neck: Hermione did not need to know the details.**

"Wish I didn't know now." Hermione said disgusted.

"**. . . she changed, changed into the snake, and attacked."**

**He looked down at the puncture marks.**

"**It wasn't supposed to kill me, just keep me there till You-Know-Who came."**

**If he had only managed to kill the snake, it would have been worth it, all of it. **

"He risked using Nagini?" Snape thought to himself.

**. . . Sick at heart, he sat up and threw back the covers.**

"**Harry, no, I'm sure you ought to rest!"**

"**You're the one who needs sleep. No offense, but you look terrible. I'm fine. I'll keep watch for a while. Where's my wand?"**

**She did not answer, she merely looked at him.**

"Oh no, this is just getting worse." Ginny muttered.

"**Where's my wand, Hermione?"**

**She was biting her lip, and tears swam in her eyes.**

"**Harry . . ."**

"_**Where's my wand?"**_

**She reached down beside the bed and held it out to him.**

**The holly and phoenix feather wand was nearly severed in two.**

"Aah." He groaned.

**One fragile strand of phoenix feather kept both pieces handing together. The wood had splintered apart completely. Harry took it into his hands as though it was a living thing that had suffered a terrible injury. He could not think properly: Everything was a blur of panic and fear. Then he held out the wand to Hermione.**

"**Mend it. Please."**

"**Harry, I don't think, when it's broken like this –"**

"**Please, Hermione, try!"**

"_**R-Reparo."**_

**The dangling half of the wand resealed itself. Harry held it up.**

"_**Lumos!"**_

**The wand sparkled feebly, then it went out. Harry pointed it at Hermione.**

"_**Expelliarmus!"**_

**Hermione's wand gave a little jerk, but did not leave her hand. **

"The wand shouldn't have been able to do any of that." Dumbledore said shaking his head. "I believe that you were using wandless magic, on the wand if that makes any sense."

**The feeble attempt at magic was too much for Harry's wand, which was split in two again. He stared at it, aghast, unable to take in what he was seeing . . . the wand that had survived so much . . .**

"**Harry," Hermione whispered so quietly he could hardly hear her. "I'm so, so sorry. I think it was me. As we were leaving, you know, the snake was coming for us, and so I cast a Blasting Curse, and it rebounded everywhere, and it must have – must have hit –"**

"It was an accident." Harry said mechanically.

"**It was an accident," said Harry mechanically. He felt empty, stunned. "We'll – we'll find a way to repair it."**

"**Harry, I don't think we're going to be able to," said Hermione, the tears trickling down her face. "Remember . . . remember Ron? When he broke his wand, crashing the car? It was never the same again, he had to get a new one."**

"There is a way." Dumbledore thought, holding the elder wand in his hand.

**Harry thought of Ollivander, kidnapped and held hostage by Voldemort; of Gregorovitch, who was dead. How was he supposed to find himself a new wand?**

"**Well," he said, in a falsely matter-of-fact voice, "well, I'll just borrow yours for now, then. While I keep watch."**

**Her face glazed with tears, Hermione handed over her wand, and he left her sitting beside his bed, desiring nothing more than to get away from her.**

"Harry, I'm sorry!" Hermione cried.

"'Mione, it's fine." Harry said reassuringly. "Look, my wand is fine, this won't happen."

"I think we should stop reading for the day." Dumbledore said. "This was a tough chapter for all of us, and a break would be very appreciated I believe."

Everyone slowly stood up, and made their way out of the hall, trying to process everything they had read so far.

* * *

A/N- This chapter was very difficult to write, even though it took less time than most of the other ones. I actually cried when writing the reactions to Lily and James's death. :/

Did any of you cry reading it?


	18. The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore

Review Replies!

Guest- I made the Ravenclaws kind of mean, because in the Fifth book, it mentioned how Luna's housemates hide her things. As my story takes place in the fifth book, they're all still mean to her.

Guest- Luna knows everything silly guest. And i didn't realize i made the Slytherins hate Ollivander, can you please tell me where i did so i can fix it?

Bellatrix7LilyPotter6928Curl y- You are probably the person who reviews my story the most, and thats awesome :) Unfortunetly, i don't have any Lyrics for Umbridge smells.

BUT!

I am asking you readers out there, to write your own version of 'umbridge smells' and whoever sends me the best one, i'll publish it into the story, okay? :D

Good Luck! :D

Now on with the story! (Because i'm sure you're all sick of hearing me talk)

* * *

The next morning, after that long needed break, everyone eagerly returned to the great hall.

"I'll read this chapter." Kingsley said with a yawn.

"The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore" He said.

"Isn't that Skeeters book?" Hermione asked with a glare.

"I think so." Ginny nodded slowly.

**The sun was coming up: The pure, colorless vastness of the sky stretched over him, indifferent to him and his suffering. **

Everyone frowned again, at the reminder.

**Harry sat down in the tent entrance and took a deep breath of clean air. Simply to be alive to watch the sun rise over the sparkling snowy hillside ought to have been the greatest treasure on earth, yet he could not appreciate it: **

**His senses had been spiked by the calamity of losing his wand. He looked out over a valley blanketed in snow, distant church bells chiming through the glittering silence.**

"That sounds beautiful." Luna said.

**Without realizing it, he was digging his fingers into his arms as if he were trying to resist physical pain. **

"Wouldn't that cause pain?" Sirius said

Harry shrugged.

**He had spilled his own blood more times than he could count; he had lost all the bones in his right arm once;**

"Stupid Lockhart." Most people, fourth year and above said in unison.

"Lockhart?" Sirius asked confused

After explaining who Lockhart was, and what he did, Well…Lets just say there was a very angry Sirius in the hall.

**this journey had already given him scars on his chest to join those on his hand and forehead, but never, until this moment, had he felt himself to be fatally weakened, vulnerable, and naked, as though the best part of his magical power had been torn from him.**

"Everyone who loses their wand feels that way." Kingsley told him.

**He knew exactly what Hermione would say if he expressed any of this: The wand is only as good as the wizard. But she was wrong, his case was different. She had not felt the wand spin like the needle of a compass and shoot golden flames at his enemy.**

**He had lost the protection of the twin cores, and only now that it was gone did he realize how much he had been counting upon it.**

Remus shook his head. "Harry, you're a strong wizard, even without the twin cores, I know you can still beat him."

Harry looked at him. "The cores are the only thing that kept me alive last summer. Riddle is a stronger wizard." He made a face as he finished.

"You were also a fourteen year old boy who was in shock of seeing a friend die, and Voldemort coming back to life. That's enough to make even Moody go into shock probably."

Mad-Eye glared at Remus, who smiled sheepishly at the scarred man.

Harry sighed, and nodded. Not really believing it, but not wishing to argue any longer.

**He pulled the pieces of the broken wand out of his pocket and, without looking at them, tucked them away in Hagrid's pouch around his neck. The pouch was now too full of broken and useless objects to take any more. Harry's hand brushed the old Snitch through the mokeskin and for a moment he had to fight the temptation to pull it out and throw it away. Impenetrable, unhelpful, useless, like everything else Dumbledore had left behind –**

"Forgive me if I'm wrong." Albus said. "But everything has its use, you just have to discover what it is."

"What about Peppermint humbugs?" Kristen asked with a smirk.

Albus thought for a second, then said "Peppermint Humbugs are used to make question their use." He smiled.

She mock-pouted, and crossed her arms across her chest.

Laughing, Kingsley continued reading.

**And his fury at Dumbledore broke over him now like lava, scorching him inside, wiping out every other feeling. Out of sheer desperation they had talked themselves into believing that Godric's Hollow held answers, convinced themselves that they were supposed to go back, that it was all part of some secret path laid out for them by Dumbledore; but there was no map, no plan. Dumbledore had left them to grope in the darkness, to wrestle with the unknown and un"dreamed-of terrors, alone and unaided: Nothing was explained, nothing was given freely, they had no sword, and now, Harry had no wand. **

"Don't say zat 'arry." Fleur frowned. "You should always look on zey positive side of zings."

**And he had dropped the photograph of the thief, and it would surely be easy now for Voldemort to find out who he was. . . . Voldemort had all the information now. . . .**

"Stop it with all the depressing thoughts Harry!" Lee said exasperated.

"Well sorry." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"**Harry?"**

**Hermione looked frightened that he might curse her with her own wand.**

"Hermione I would never-"

"I know Harry." Hermione smiled, then frowned. "But the book me knows that you just went through something traumatic, and well…" She didn't finish, but Harry knew what she was going to say.

**Her face streaked with tears, she crouched down beside him, two cups of tea trembling in her hands and something bulky under her arm.**

"Wonder what it is." Bill thought out loud.

"It's Skeeters book of course." Ginny said.

"Oh…Right." He blushed.

"**Thanks," he said, taking one of the cups.**

"**Do you mind if I talk to you?"**

"**No," he said because he did not want to hurt her feelings.**

"And because you're one of my best mates." Harry amended quickly, noticing Hermione's hurt expression

"**Harry, you wanted to know who that man in the picture was. Well . . . I've got the book."**

**Timidly she pushed it onto his lap, a pristine copy of **_**The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.**_

"**Where – how - ?"**

"**It was in Bathilda's sitting room, just lying there. . . . This note was sticking out of the top of it."**

"Hermione Granger." Fred said pointing a mock-scolding finger at her.

"You should know stealing is wrong." George said, with an identical expression

"First Dumbles, now Bagshot?" Lee shook his head in mock-shame. "Where did we go wrong." He finished, then the three of them burst out into laughter.

**Hermione read the few lines of the spiky, acid-green writing aloud.**

Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought of her pen, and its hideous ink.

"'_**Dear Batty, Thanks for your help. Here's a copy of the book, hope you like it. You said everything, even if you don't remember it. Rita.' **_

"Pleasant." Hermione said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

**I think it must have arrived while the read Bathilda was alive, but perhaps she wasn't in any fit state to read it?"**

"**No, she probably wasn't."**

**Harry looked down upon Dumbledore's face and experienced a surge of savage pleasure: Now he would know all the things that Dumbledore had never thought it worth telling him, whether Dumbledore wanted him to or not.**

Harry smiled sheepishly at the headmaster, who was too busy unsticking his lemon drops to notice,

"**You're still really angry at me, aren't you?" said Hermione; he looked up to see fresh tears leaking out of her eyes, and knew that his anger must have shown in his face.**

"I'm not mad at you now, and I'm sure I'm not mad at you in the book. Just mad at the situation." Harry smiled at her.

"**No," he said quietly. "No, Hermione, I know it was an accident. You were trying to get us out of there alive, and you were incredible. I'd be dead if you hadn't been there to help me."**

"He's right you know." Alicia said shakily. Shaking her head at the horrific thought of what would have happened if Hermione hadn't made it in time.

**He tried to return her watery smile, then turned his attention to the book. Its spine was stiff; it had clearly never been opened before. He riffled through the pages, looking for photographs. He came across the one he sought almost at once, the young Dumbledore and his handsome companion, roaring with laughter at some forgotten joke. Harry dropped his eyes to the caption.**

**Albus Dumbledore, shortly after his mother's death, with his friend Gellert Grindelwald.**

"WHAT?" The hall exploaded.

"You were friends with him?!" Someone shouted at the headmaster, and everyone was thinking the same thing.

"It's obvious isn't it." Luna said, noticing the sad, pained look masked on Dumbledore's face.

"What's obvious Luna?" Hannah asked her, walking over to the Gryffindor table, and sitting down next to her friend.

"Do you mind me saying sir?" Luna asked the headmaster, who shook his head in reply. "Professor Dumbledore loved Grindelwald. It must have been so hard on him to defeat him."

Eyes widened at that piece of information, a few judgmental people sneered at the headmasters sexual preference, but most everyone else couldn't care less that he loved another man, they were just shocked that the man he did love was someone everyone thought he hated.

"Can we continue now?" Kingsley asked loudly, then read on before even getting a reply.

**Harry gaped at the last word for several long moments. Grindelwald. His friend Grindelwald. He looked sideways at Hermione, who was still contemplating the name as though she could not believe her eyes. Slowly she looked up at Harry.**

"_**Grindelwald?" **_

"We get it! Grindelwald!" Charlie muttered.

**Ignoring the remainder of the photographs, Harry searched the pages around them for the recurrence of that fatal name. He soon discovered it and read greedily, but became lost: It was necessary to go further back to make sense of it all, and eventually he found himself at the start of a chapter entitled "The Greater Good."**

Dumbledore flinched.

**Together, he and Hermione started to read:**

"Gah we have to read out of Skeeters book." Ron said wrinkling his nouse.

**Now approaching his eighteenth birthday, Dumbledore left Hogwarts in a blaze of glory – Head Boy, Prefect, Winner of the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting, British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, Gold Medal-Winner for Ground-Breaking Contribution to the International Alchemical Conference in Cairo. **

"Quite a list of accomplishments sir." Susan said.

**Dumbledore intended, next, to take a Grand Tour with Elphias "Dogbreath" Doge, the dim-witted but devoted sidekick he had picked up at school.**

Dumbledore frowned. _He wasn't just a sidekick, he was my best friend._

**The two young men were staying at the Leaky Cauldron in London, preparing to depart for Greece the following morning, when an owl arrived bearing the news of Dumbledore's mother's death. "Dogbreath" Doge, who refused to be interviewed for this book, has given the public his own sentimental version of what happened next. He represents Kendra's death as a tragic blow, and Dumbledore's decision to give up his expedition as an act of noble self-sacrifice.**

**Certainly Dumbledore returned to Godric's Hollow at once, supposedly to "care" for his younger brother and sister. But how much care did he actually give them?**

"What is she trying to say?" McGonagall hissed.

"**He was a head case, that Aberforth," says Enid Smeek, whose family lived on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow at that time.**

"She must be an old woman." Sirius whistled.

"Looking for a date Padfoot?" Remus said with his marauder smirk on.

Sirius sputtered. "Of course not!" He exclaimed.

Remus and Amelia (being the closest to Sirius, and could see his expression clearest) both laughed at his horrified look.

**"Ran wild. 'Course, with his mum and dad gone you'd have felt sorry for him, only he kept chucking goat dung at my head. I don't think Albus was fussed about him, I never saw them together, anyway."**

**So what was Albus doing, if not comforting his wild young brother? The answer, it seems, is ensuring the continued imprisonment of his sister.**

Albus glared at nothing in particular.

**For, though her first jailer had died, there was no change in this pitiful condition of Ariana Dumbledore. Her very existence continued to be known only to those few outsiders who, like "Dogbreath" Doge, could be counted upon to believe in the story of her "ill health."**

"She was Ill." Albus whispered.

**Another such easily satisfied friend of the family was Bathilda Bagshot, the celebrated magical historian who has lived in Godric's Hollow for many years. Kendra, of course, had rebuffed Bathilda when she first attempted to welcome the family to the village. Several years later, however, the author sent an owl to Albus at Hogwarts, having been favorably impressed by his paper on trans-species transformation in **_**Transfiguration Today.**_** This initial contact led to acquaintance with the entire Dumbledore family. At the time of Kendra's death, Bathilda was the only person in Godric's Hollow who was on speaking terms with Dumbledore's mother.**

**Unfortunately, the brilliance that Bathilda exhibited earlier in her life has no dimmed. "The fire's lit, but the cauldron's empty," as Ivor Dillonsby put it to me, or, in Enid Smeek's slightly earthier phrase, "She's nutty as squirrel poo."**

The twins laughed hard at that, as did Sirius and Lee, while everyone else looked at them like they were crazy.

"What?" They all said innocently in unison.

Everyone looked away shaking their heads.

**Nevertheless, a combination of tried-and-tested reporting techniques enabled me to extract enough nuggets of hard fact to string together the whole scandalous story.**

**Like the rest of the Wizarding world, Bathilda puts Kendra's premature death down to a backfiring charm, a story repeated by Albus and Aberforth in later years. **

"_Well, she got one thing right_" Albus thought to himself.

**Bathilda also parrots the family line on Ariana, calling her "frail" and "delicate." On one subject, however, Bathilda is well worth the effort I put into procuring Veritaserum, for she, and she alone, knows the full story of the best-kept secret of Albus Dumbledore's life.**

"Wait, back up. Using Veritaserum for an article is illegal!" Tonks yelled.

**Now revealed for the first time, it calls into question everything that his admirers believe of Dumbledore: his supposed hatred of the Dark Arts, his opposition to the oppression of Muggles, even his devotion to his own family.**

"Is this damn chapter almost over?" Sirius growled.

"AHh, few more pages." Kingsley said, after checking.

**The very same summer that Dumbledore went home to Godric's Hollow, now an orphan and head of the family, Bathilda Bagshot agreed to accept into her home the great-nephew, Gellert Grindelwald.**

"Is that how you met?" Luna asked Dumbledore with a soft smile.

He nodded at her.

**The name of Grindelwald is justly famous: In a list of Most Dangerous Dark Wizards of All Time, he would miss out on top spot only because You-Know-Who arrived, a generation later, to steal his crown.**

"How did Dumbledore fall for a dark wizard?" Ron whispered incredulously

"You can't control who you love." Hermione whispered back, then blushed and looked away.

**As Grindelwald never extended his campaign of terror to Britain, however, the details of his rise to power are not widely known here.**

**Educated at Durmstrang, a school famous even then for its unfortunate tolerance of the Dark Arts, Grindelwald showed himself quite as precociously brilliant as Dumbledore. Rather than channel his abilities into the attainment of awards and prizes, however, Gellert Grindelwald devoted himself to other pursuits. At sixteen years old, even Durmstrang felt it could no longer turn a blind eye to the twisted experiments of Gellert Grindelwald, and he was expelled.**

Hagrid frowned. He knew how it felt to be expelled, and couldn't help but feel bad for him.

**Hitherto, all that has been known of Grindelwald's next movements is that he "traveled abroad for some months." It can now be revealed that Grindelwald chose to visit his great-aunt in Godric's Hollow, and that there, intensely shocking though it will be for many to hear it, he struck up a close friendship with none other than Albus Dumbledore.**

"**He seemed a charming boy to me," babbles Bathilda, "whatever he became later. Naturally I introduced him to poor Albus, who was missing the company of lads his own age. The boys took to each other at once."**

"In more ways than one." Fred snickered to George, who laughed.

**They certainly did. Bathilda shows me a letter, kept by her, that Albus Dumbledore sent Gellert Grindelwald in the dead of night.**

Albus tensed, suspecting what the letter

"**Yes, even after they'd spent all day in discussion – both such brilliant young boys, they got on like a cauldron on fire – I'd sometimes hear an owl tapping at Gellert's bedroom window, delivering a letter from Albus! An idea would have struck him, and he had to let Gellert know immediately!"**

**And what ideas they were. Profoundly shocking though Albus Dumbledore's fan will find it, here are the thoughts of their seventeen-year-old hero, as relayed to his new best friend. (A copy of the original letter maybe seen on page 463.)**

Kingsley looked at the book, his eyes wide, and read in a shaky voice.

_**Gellert –**_

_**Your point about Wizard dominance being FOR THE MUGGLES' OWN GOOD – this I think, is the crucial point. Yes, we have been given power and yes, that power gives us the right to rule,**_

Everyone, and I do mean everyone including the toad and minister gasped at that. That was the last thing anyone ever expected to hear.

_**but it also gives us responsibilities over the ruled. We must stress this point; it will be the foundation stone upon which we build. Where we are opposed, as we surely will be, this must be the basis of all our counterarguments. We seize control FOR THE GREATER GOOD. **_

Everyone stared at him in shock, while he grimaced. He regretted every moment of 'Greater Good'.

_**And from this it follows that where we meet resistance, we must use the force that is necessary and no more. (This was your mistake at Durmstrang! But I do not complain, because if you had not been expelled, we would never have met.)**_

_**Albus**_

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sirius shouted at the headmaster, speaking what was on everyones mind.

"I regret it." He said, pain easily heard in his voice.

The muggleborns and friends of said people all grimaced at him.

"Please don't judge me of my past actions. I was a fool."

Many gave him a glare, then turned back to the book.

**Astonished and appalled though his many admirers will be, this letter constitutes proof that Albus Dumbledore once dreamed of overthrowing the Statue of Secrecy and establishing Wizard rule over Muggles. **

He received a few more glares.

**What a blow for those who have always portrayed Dumbledore as the Muggle-borns' greatest champion! How hollow those speeches promoting Muggle rights seem in the light of this damning new evidence! How despicable does Albus Dumbledore appear, busy plotting his rise to power when he should have been mourning his mother and caring for his sister!**

"Why?" Harry asked him directly.

He sighed. "My sister." He said quietly. "Was Ill because of what a few muggle boys did to her. I was confused, and hurt, and…" He choked back a sob.

A few people understood his reasons (They still didn't approve, but they understood)

**No doubt those determined to keep Dumbledore on his crumbling pedestal will bleat that he did not, after, put his plans into action, that he must have suffered a change in heart, that he came to his senses. However, the truth seems altogether more shocking.**

**Barely two months into their great new friendship, Dumbledore and Grindelwald parted, never to see each other again until they met for their legendary duel (for more, see chapter 22).**

"Only two months?" Molly said with a frown. She felt no sympathy for Grindelwald, but for Dumbledore. The man loved once, and it was only for two months. She couldn't imagine not having Love, as she fell in love as a teenager, and never fell out of it.

**What caused this abrupt rupture? **_**Had**_** Dumbledore come to his senses? Had he told Grindelwald he wanted no more part in his plans? Alas, no.**

"**It was poor little Ariana dying, I think, that did it," says Bathilda. "It came as an awful shock. Gellert was there in the house when it happened, and he came back to my house all of a dither, told me he wanted to go home the next day. Terribly distressed, you know. So I arranged a Portkey and that was the last I saw of him.**

"**Albus was beside himself at Ariana's death. It was so dreadful for those two brothers. They had lost everybody except each other. No wonder tempers ran a little high. Aberforth blamed Albus, you know, as people will under these dreadful circumstances. But Aberforth always talked a little madly, poor boy. All the same, breaking Albus's nose at the funeral was not decent. It would have destroyed Kendra to see her sons fighting like that, across her daughter's body. A shame Gellert could not have stayed for the funeral. . . . He would have been a comfort to Albus, at least. . . ."**

Dumbledore nodded sadly.

**This dreadful coffin-side brawl, known only to those few who attended Ariana Dumbledore's funeral, raises several questions. Why exactly did Aberforth Dumbledore blame Albus for his sister's death? Was it, as "Batty" pretends, a mere effusion of grief? Or could there have been some more concrete reason for his fury? Grindelwald, expelled from Durmstrang for near-fatal attacks upon fellow students, fled the country hours after the girl's death, and Albus (out of shame or fear?) **

_Both_ Dumbledore thought.

**never saw him again, not until forced to do so by the pleas of the Wizarding world.**

**Neither Dumbledore nor Grindelwald ever seems to have referred to this brief boyhood friendship in later life. However, there can be no doubt that Dumbledore delayed, for some five years of turmoil, fatalities, and disappearances, his attack upon Gellert Grindelwald. Was it lingering affection for the man or fear of exposure as his once best friend that caused Dumbledore to hesitate? **

"Neither." He sighed.

**Was it only reluctantly that Dumbledore set out to capture the man he was once so delighted he had met?**

**And how did the mysterious Ariana die? Was she the inadvertent victim of some Dark rite? Did she stumble across something she ought not to have done, as the two young men sat practicing for their attempt at glory and domination? Is it possible that Ariana Dumbledore was the first person to die "for the greater good"?**

"No." Albus said loudly. "She was not."

**The chapter ended here and Harry looked up. Hermione had reached the bottom of the page before him. She tugged the book out of Harry's hands, looking a little alarmed by his expression, and closed it without looking at it, as though hiding some indecent.**

"**Harry –"**

**But he shook his head. Some inner certainty had crashed down inside him; it was exactly as he had felt after Ron left.**

Ron made a face. He had forgotten that he had left them.

**He had trusted Dumbledore, believe him the embodiment of goodness and wisdom. All was ashes: How much more could he lose? Ron, Dumbledore, the phoenix wand . . .**

"**Harry." She seemed to have heard his thoughts. "Listen to me. It – it doesn't make very nice reading –"**

"**Yeah, you could stay that –"**

"**- but don't forget, Harry, this is Rita Skeeter writing."**

"**You did read that letter to Grindelwald, didn't you?"**

"**Yes, I – I did." She hesitated, looking upset, cradling her tea in her cold hands. "I think that's the worst bit. I know Bathilda thought it was all just talk, but 'For the Greater Good' became Grindelwald's slogan, his justification for all the atrocities he committed later. And . . . from that . . . it looks like Dumbledore gave him the idea.**

Nobody said anything, but almost everyone was thinking something rather rude about the headmaster.

**They say 'For the Greater Good' was even carved over the entrance to Nurmengard."**

"**What's Nurmengard?"**

"**The prison Grindelwald had built to hold his opponents.** **He ended up in there himself, once Dumbledore had caught him. Anyway, it's – it's an awful thought that Dumbledore's ideas helped Grindelwald rise to power. But on the other hand, even Rita can't pretend that they knew each other for more than a few months one summer when they were both really young, and –"**

"**I thought you'd say that," said Harry. He did not want to let his anger spill out on her, but it was hard to keep his voice steady. "I thought you'd say 'They were young.' They were the same age as we are now. And here we are, risking our lives to fight the Dark Arts, and there he was, in a huddle with his new best friend, plotting their rise to power over the Muggles."**

Harry flinched at his own words, but didn't try to rebut them. He agreed with himself, and that made him sad.

**His temper would not remain in check much longer: He stood up and walked around, trying to work some of it off.**

"**I'm not trying to defend what Dumbledore wrote," said Hermione. "All that 'right to rule' rubbish, it's 'Magic Is Might' all over again. But Harry, his mother had just died, he was stuck alone in the house –"**

"**Alone? He wasn't alone! He had his brother and sister for company, his Squib sister he was keeping locked up –"**

"**I don't believe it," said Hermione. She stood up too. "Whatever was wrong with that girl, I don't think she was a Squib. The Dumbledore we knew would never, ever have allowed –"**

"**The Dumbledore we thought we knew didn't want to conquer Muggles by force!" Harry shouted, his voice echoing across the empty hilltop, and several blackbirds rose into the air, squawking and spiraling against the pearly sky.**

People looked at Harry, as if asking him if he agreed.

Harry sighed. "I stand by what I said."

Dumbledore repressed a flinch.

"**He changed, Harry, he changed! It's as simple as that! Maybe he did believe these things when he was seventeen, but the whole of the rest of his life was devoted to fighting the Dark Arts! Dumbledore was the one who stopped Grindelwald, the one who always voted for Muggle protection and Muggle-born rights, who fought You-Know-Who from the start, and who died trying to bring him down!"**

**Rita's book lay on the ground between them, so that the face of Albus Dumbledore smiled dolefully at both.**

"**Harry, I'm sorry, but I think the real reason you're so angry is that Dumbledore never told you any of this himself."**

"**Maybe I am!" Harry bellowed, and he flung his arms over his head, hardly knowing whether he was trying to hold in his anger or protect himself from the weight of his own disillusionment. "Look what he asked from me, Hermione. Risk your life, Harry! And again! And again! And don't expect me to explain everything, just trust me blindly, trust that I know what I'm doing, trust me even though I don't trust you! Never the whole truth! Never!"**

"That's….True…" Arthur said slowly.

**His voice cracked with the strain, and they stood looking at each other in the whiteness and the emptiness, and Harry felt they were as insignificant as insects beneath the wide sky.**

"That's a nice thought." Charlie said with a forced smile., trying to ease the tension.

It didn't work.

"**He loved you," Hermione whispered. "I know he loved you."**

**Harry dropped his arms.**

"**I don't know who he loved, Hermione, but it was never me. This isn't love, the mess he's left me in. He shared a damn sight more of what he was really thinking with Gellert Grindelwald than he ever shared with me."**

**Harry picked up Hermione's wand, which he had dropped in the snow, and sat back down in the entrance of the tent.**

"**Thanks for the tea. I'll finish the watch. You get back in the warm."**

**She hesitated, but recognized the dismissal. She picked up the book and then walked back past him into the tent, but as she did so, she brushed the top of his head lightly with her hand. He closed his eyes at her touch, and hated himself for wishing that what she said was true: that Dumbledore really cared.**

Albus sighed. _Of course I cared. I was just a stupid foolish child back then_ he thought, but knew in his heart that that didn't excuse him.

"Alright that chapter is done, than Merlin." Kingsley said. "Next?"

Before anyone answered, just as long ago, an orb appeared saying who was to read next.

_Professor Snapes turn!_

The voice sounded cheerful, so everyone hoped for a happy chapter.

* * *

A/N-I hope i didn't offend any Homosexual people out there, but if i did I apologetic, I have no problems with people of the same sex liking each other.

Just pointing that out, and again, i'm really sorry if anyone was offended.

* * *

Had a bit of writers block on this chapter, hopefully this goes away soon, i hate writing with it.

* * *

Don't forget to submit your Umbridge Smells song :D


	19. The Silver Doe

"The.." Snape paused, raising an eyebrow. "The Silver Doe."

**It was snowing by the time Hermione took over the watch at midnight. Harry's dreams were confused and disturbing: Nagini wove in and out of them, first through a giant, cracked ring, then through a wreath of Christmas roses. **

"Why would a snake be in a batch of roses?" Neville asked, slightly amused.

"Maybe she's looking for a rose for her one true Love." Fred grinned, with a mock-dreamy look that could rival Luna.

"Who?" Neville blinked.

"Why its Mister V-… Mister Voldemort of course!" Fred exclaimed, stuttering over the name slightly.

That comment caught everyone (including George) of guard, and it took a few moments to get everyone settled back down again.

**He woke repeatedly; panicky, convinced that somebody had called out to him in the distance, imagining that the wind whipping around the tent was footsteps or voices.**

"When Harry senses something, it's usually real." Hermione said quietly.

**Finally he got up in the darkness and joined Hermione, who was huddled in the entrance to the tent reading **_**A History of Magic**_** by the light of her wand.**

"Of course she is." Ron smirked.

"Does she have to add that to your reading list Ronald?" Hermione glared.

He shook his head quickly, causing many to laugh.

**The snow was still falling thickly, and she greeted with relief his suggestion of packing up early and moving on.**

"**We'll go somewhere more sheltered," she agreed, shivering as she pulled on a sweatshirt over her pajamas. "I kept thinking I could hear people moving outside. I even thought I saw somebody once or twice."**

Luna and Ginny both looked at Ron, which went unnoticed by everyone else. They were both fairly certain that the person Hermione and Harry could hear was Ron trying to come back.

**Harry paused in the act of pulling on a jumper and glanced at the silent, motionless Sneakoscope on the table.**

"**I'm sure I imagined it," said Hermione, looking nervous. "The snow in the dark, it plays tricks on your eyes. . . . But perhaps we ought to Disapparate under the Invisibility Cloak, just in case?"**

"You should be doing that every time." Mad-Eye growled.

**Half an hour later, with the tent packed, Harry wearing the Horcrux, and Hermione clutching the beaded bag, they Disapparated. The usual tightness engulfed them; Harry's feet parted company with the snowy ground, then slammed hard onto what felt like frozen earth covered with leaves.**

"**Where are we?" he asked, peering around at the fresh mass of trees as Hermione opened the beaded bag and began tugging out tent poles.**

"**The Forest of Dean," she said. "I came camping here once with my mum and dad."**

Hermione smiled at the memory of that particular forest. It had been one of the best weeks of her life in the Muggle world.

**Here too snow lay on the trees all around and it was bitterly cold, **

"Oh dear, I hope you had nice warm jumpers." Molly fretted.

A slightly laughing A.S. Potter then told her.

_Don't Worry Grandm *Cough* Mrs. Weasley, they had their Weasley jumpers_

"Oh good." She smiled widely, but not particularly at the 'jumpers' part, nobody else noticed, but the boy from the future had almost said 'Grandma'.

**but they were at least protected from the wind. They spent most of the day inside the tent, huddled for warmth around the useful bright blue flames that Hermione was so adept at producing, and which could be scooped up and carried around in a jar.**

"When did you learn that spell?" McGonagall asked shocked. "Blue flames are the most difficult to produce, even some adults have troubles with it."

"Umm.." Hermione blushed, and then another orb appeared

_First year! Hermione sure is something, I remember Ron telling me how she set Snape on fire using it during Harry's first quidditch match!_

Everyone gaped at Hermione, who was trying to hide behind Ron as Snape was glaring at her.

"You set me on fire!" He yelled. "Why on earth would you set your teacher on fire?"

"Git probably deserved it." Lee whispered to the twins, who shook from silent laughter.

"I…I thought you were jinxing Harry's broom." She stammered.

He glared at her for a second, and then sighed. "Fine Miss Granger," He shuddered at his next words. "I guess that's a reasonable excuse." He shuddered again. "Stop looking at me like that!" He snapped at the students who were staring at him.

**Harry felt as though he was recuperating from some brief but severe illness, an impression reinforced by Hermione's solicitousness. That afternoon fresh flakes drifted down upon them, so that even their sheltered clearing had a fresh dusting of powdery snow.**

"I love snow." Luna smiled, waving her wand so that it started to lightly snow in the great hall, but the snow melted before it would hit anyone, and it wasn't cold. Just beautiful.

**After two nights of little sleep, Harry's senses seemed more alert than usual. Their escape from Godric's Hollow had been so narrow that Voldemort seemed somehow closer than before, more threatening. **

Harry grimaced. He wasn't afraid of Riddle anymore, but the thought of being near him…

**As darkness drew in again Harry refused Hermione's offer to keep watch and told her to go to bed.**

"You should really sleep Potter." Poppy frowned.

**Harry moved an old cushion into the tent mouth and sat down, wearing all the sweaters he owned but even so, still shivery. **

"I should make them thicker." Molly thought out loud, and the Weasley children groaned.

"Mum, they get us warm enough." Ron told his mother, who stared at him.

"But Harry's cold." She replied.

"In a book." Ron pointed out.

Molly huffed and shut up, but in her head she was still planning on making them with thicker yarn

**The darkness deepened with the passing hours until it was virtually impenetrable. He was on the point of taking out the Marauder's Map, so as to watch Ginny's dot for a while, before he remembered that it was the Christmas holidays and that she would be back at the Burrow.**

"Tough luck mate." Neville whispered

**Every tiny movement seemed magnified in the vastness of the forest. Harry knew that it must be full of living creatures, but he wished they would all remain still and silent so that he could separate their innocent scurrying's and prowling's from noises that might proclaim other, sinister movements. **

"Alright animals, listen up!" Lee yelled "No more noise making! Yeh hear me?"

"Lee?" Harry asked innocently.

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

**He remembered the sound of a cloak slithering over dead leaves many years ago, **

"From the forest first year?" Harry blinked. "How in Merlin's name do I remember that?"

"Well, you remember it now." Draco pointed out.

"Good point." He agreed.

**and at once thought he heard it again before mentally shaking himself. Their protective enchantments had worked for weeks; why should they break now? **

"They aren't broken." Ron said surely.

"How do you know?" Blaise asked him.

"Well, if Hermione was the one to set them….. no need to even finish that sentence, right?" Ron said, then winked at the blushing Hermione.

**And yet he could not throw off the feeling that something was different tonight.**

**Several times he jerked upright, his neck aching because he had fallen asleep, slumped at an awkward angle against the side of the tent. **

"Potter!" Mad-Eye growled.

"Moody!" Harry growled in a pretty fair impersonation of the ex-auror.

Ignoring Harry, Moody continued. "You think that your protective enchantments had been breached! You don't sleep after thinking that!"

While Moody ranted on and on at Harry, Fred and George looked at eachother, then whispered the same thing to Tonks.

"The word 'Enchantments' sounds weird coming out of Mad-Eyes mouth."

She clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, while the twins had to restraint.

A few minutes later, Snape continued.

**The night reached such a depth of velvety blackness that he might have been suspended in limbo between Disapparition and Apparition. He had just held up a hand in front of his face to see whether he could make out his fingers when it happened.**

"When what happened!" Molly yelled frantically.

**A bright silver light appeared right ahead of him, moving through the trees. Whatever the source, it was moving soundlessly. The light seemed simply to drift toward him.**

**He jumped to his feet, his voice frozen in his throat, and raised Hermione's wand. He screwed up his eyes as they light became blinding, the trees in front of it pitch-black in silhouette, and still the thing came closer. . . .**

**And then the source of the light stepped out from behind an oak. It was a silver-white doe, moon bright and dazzling, picking her way over the ground, still silent, **

Snape froze. There were only two people that he knew of that had that particular patronus. Lily Potter, and Himself.

And seeing how Lily is gone, this Patronus had to of come from him.

But why?

**and leaving no hoofprints in the fine powdering of snow. She stepped toward him, her beautiful head with its wide, long-lashed eyes held high.**

**Harry stared at the creature, filled with wonder, not at her strangeness, but at her inexplicable familiarity. **

"Remus." Sirius whispered. "Is that Lily's?"

Remus paused, then shook his head. "It sounds familiar, but Lily is gone, it can't be hers."

**He felt that he had been waiting for her to come, but that he had forgotten, until this moment, that they were arranged to meet. His impulse to shout for Hermione, which had been so strong a moment ago, had gone. He knew, he would have staked his life on it, that she had come for him, and him alone.**

"You shouldn't trust it alone." Arthur murmured.

**They gazed at each other for several long moments and then she turned and walked away.**

"**No," he said, and his voice cracked with lack of use. "Come back!"**

"Wonder what its doing." Kristen whispered.

**She continued to step deliberately through the trees, and soon her brightness was striped by their thick black trunks. For one trembling second he hesitated. Caution murmured it could be a trick, a lure, a trap. But instinct, overwhelming instinct, told him that this was not Dark Magic. He set off in pursuit.**

"Well, that's true. A Patronus is one of the purest forms of magic." McGonagall said, her eyes on Severus smirking.

She knew who was sending it.

**Snow crunched beneath his feet,**

"How can snow crunch?" Dennis asked confused.

"If the top is frozen over, it can make a crunching noise," Collin told him

**but the doe made no noise as she massed through the trees, for she was nothing but light. Deeper and deeper into the forest she led him, and Harry walked quickly, sure that when she stopped, she would allow him to approach her properly. And then she would speak and the ****voice would tell him what he needed to know.**

Snape frowned. He didn't know how to do the talking Patronus…What is it that she is going to do?

**At last, she came to a halt. She turned her beautiful head toward him once more, and he broke into a run, a question burning in him, but as he opened his lips to ask it, she vanished.**

Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore all frowned at the book confused, while others groaned.

**Though the darkness had swallowed her whole, her burnished image was still imprinted on his retinas; it obscured his vision, brightening when he lowered his eyelids, disorienting him. Now fear came: Her presence had meant safety.**

"_**Lumos!"**_** he whispered, and the wand-tip ignited.**

**The imprint of the doe faded away with every blink of his eyes as he stood there, listening to the sounds of the forest, to distant crackles of twigs, soft swishes of snow. Was he about to be attacked? **

Everyone held in their breath.

**Had she enticed him into an ambush? Was he imagining that somebody stood beyond the reach of the wandlight, watching him?**

**He held the wand higher. Nobody ran out at him, no flash of green light burst from behind a tree. Why, then, had she led him to this spot?**

**Something gleamed in the light of the wand, and Harry spun about, but all that was there was a small, frozen pool, its cracked black surface glittering as he raised the wand higher to examine it.**

**He moved forward rather cautiously and looked down. The ice reflected his distorted shadow and the beam of wandlight, but deep below the thick, misty gray carapace, something else glinted. A great silver cross . . .**

"NO WAY!" Many shouted.

"Someone sent you the sword!"

"Wicked!"

"Who sent it?!"

The students In the hall were all talking excitedly about that, while the three teachers started up their own little conversation.

"You sent him the sword Severus." McGonagall said with a small smile

"Of course I did, you heard the future potter, I'm not the bad guy." But on the inside he was just as amazed.

"Wonder how everyone will react when they find out." Dumbledore smiled, unsticking three lemon drops that were stuck together, then popped one in his mouth.

"They won't." Snape hissed

Snape then received an orb, but unlike most of the others, it didn't speak.

It read

_Sorry Severus, They'll find out in the chapter called 'The Princes Tale' It's all about you_

Snape paled, then cleared his throat, and began to read in a stable, (yet if you paid enough attention,) shaky voice.

**His heart skipped into his mouth: He dropped to his knees at the pool's edge and angled the wand so as to flood the bottom of the pool with as much light as possible. A glint of deep red . . . It was a sword with glittering rubies in its hilt. . . . The sword of Gryffindor was lying at the bottom of the forest pool.**

"Whoever did that is a godsend." Sirius grinned, but looked confused when he himself got a non-speaking orb.

_Oh I will so hold that against you if I ever get to meet you._

**Barely breathing, he stared down at it. How was this possible?**

"Tis called magic my dear chap." Charlie said in a poorly done impersonation of Dumbledore

**How could it have come to be lying in a forest pool, this close to the place where they were camping? Had some unknown magic drawn Hermione to this spot, or was the doe, which he had taken to be a Patronus, some kind of guardian of the pool? **

McGonagall turned her snort into a sneeze, and Snape glared at her.

**Or had the sword been put into the pool after they had arrived, precisely because they were here? **

"I think the latter." Hermione said with a smile

**In which case, where was the person who had wanted to pass it to Harry? Again he directed the wand at the surrounding trees and bushes, searching for a human outline, for the glint of an eye, but he could not see anyone there. All the same, a little more fear leavened his exhilaration as he returned his attention to the sword reposing upon the bottom of the frozen pool.**

**He pointed the wand at the silvery shape and murmured, "**_**Accio Sword.**_**"**

"Harry." Hermione groaned. "You better start reading that book."

"I'm guessing you can't accio the sword."

"Obviously." She drawled.

**It did not stir. He had not expected it to. **

"Maybe he did read it." Ernie chuckled. "I mean, months of doing nothing, he must have had to do something."

**If it had been that easy, the sword would have lain on the ground for him to pick up, not in the depths of a frozen pool. **

"Why on earth would you put the sword down there?" McGonagall grumbled.

"Maybe it just missed where it was supposed to?"

"Good point." She nodded. That made sense.

**He set off around the circle of ice, thinking hard about the last time the sword had delivered itself to him. He had been in terrible danger then, and had asked for help.**

"**Help," he murmured, but the sword remained upon the pool bottom, indifferent, motionless.**

"It was the hat must have been the reason I got it." Harry muttered, nodded in understanding That made a bit more sense.

**What was it, Harry asked himself (walking again), that Dumbledore had told him the last time he had retrieved the sword? **_**Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled **_**that**_**out of the hat.**_** And what were the qualities that defined a Gryffindor? A small voice inside Harry's head answered him: **_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.**_

"You have an outstanding memory." Sprout said impressed. "That was from your sorting."

"Ah, what can I say, I remember random things." He shrugged.

**Harry stopped walking and let out a long sigh, his smoky breath dispersing rapidly upon the frozen air. He knew what he had to do. If he was honest with himself, he had thought it might come to this from the moment he had spotted the sword through the ice.**

**He glanced around at the surrounding trees again, but was convinced now that nobody was going to attack him. They had had their chance as he walked alone through the forest, had had plenty of opportunity as he examined the pool. The only reason to delay at this point was because the immediate prospect was so deeply uninviting.**

**With fumbling fingers Harry started to remove his many layers of clothing. **

Harry blushed, as people started to laugh at him.

Ginny however, was glaring at Cho, (Who by the way, still looked like Luna) who was staring dreamily at Harry, as if she was picturing him naked.

**Where "chivalry" entered into this, he thought ruefully, he was not entirely sure, unless it counted as chivalrous that he was not calling for Hermione to do it instead.**

"Hey!" She complained. "I would not strip down and jump into a pool!"

"Aw, where's your Gryffindor bravery Hermione?" Charlie smirked.

"It's…on vacation?"

The people who heard the interaction chuckled.

**An owl hooted somewhere as he stripped off, and he thought with a pang of Hedwig. **

Said snowy owl hooted sadly at her mention.

**He was shivering now, his teeth chattering horribly, and yet he continued to strip off until at last he stood there in his underwear, barefooted in the snow.**

Cho was still imagining him in that particular outfit, when her glass shattered, spilling Pumpkin juice all over her.

"Oops." Ginny said in an mock-innocent voice.

**He placed the pouch containing his wand, his mother's letter, the shard of Sirius's mirror, and the told Snitch on top of his clothes, and he pointed Hermione's wand at the ice.**

"Take the locket off Harry!" Luna said loudly.

"Why?"

"Do you think Voldemort's Soul would like being close to what could kill it?"

"Ohh,." A few mumbled, worried.

"_**Diffindo.**_**"**

**It cracked with a sound like a bullet in the silence: The surface of the pool broke and the chunks of dark ice rocked on the ruffled water. As far as Harry could judge, it was not deep, but to retrieve the sword he would have to submerge himself completely.**

"Of course you would." Tonks sighed.

**Contemplating the task ahead would not make it easier or the water warmer. **

"Why didn't you just heat up the water?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Many face palmed. That probably would have made everything so much easier.

**He stepped to the pool's edge and placed Hermione's wand on the ground, still lit. Then, trying not to imagine how much colder he was about to become or how violently he would soon be shivering, he jumped.**

"Idiot." Hermione muttered.

**Every pore of his body screamed in protest: The very air in his lungs seemed to freeze solid as he was submerged to his shoulders in the frozen water. He could hardly breathe; trembling so violently the water lapped over the edges of the pool, he felt for the blade with his numb feet. He only wanted to dive once.**

"Now, wouldn't it have just sucked if he cut his foot open?" Ron snickered.

**Harry put off the moment of total submersion from second to second, gasping and shaking, until he told himself that it must be done, gathered all his courage, and dived.**

**The cold was agony: It attacked him like fire. His brain itself seemed to have frozen as he pushed through the dark water to the bottom and reached out, groping for the sword. His fingers closed around the hilt; he pulled it upward.**

"Yes!" They all cheered.

**Then something closed tight around his neck.**

"What?" Few said confused.

"The Horcrux, remember?" Luna said

**He thought of waterweeds, though nothing had brushed him as he dived, and raised his empty hand to free himself. It was not weed: The chain of the Horcrux had tightened and was slowly constricting his windpipe.**

"Oh dear." Andromeda frowned.

**Harry kicked out wildly, trying to push himself back to the surface, but merely propelled himself into the rocky side of the pool. Thrashing, suffocating, he scrabbled at the strangling chain, his frozen fingers unable to loosen it, and now little lights were popping inside his head, and he was going to drown, there was nothing left, nothing he could do, and the arms that closed around his chest were surely Death's. . . .**

"Damn mate, I really don't want to drown now." Seamus said.

"Did you want to before?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I meant…Ah, nevermind."

**Choking and retching, soaking and colder than he had ever been in his life, he came to face down in the snow.**

"Hermione must have found you, and pulled you out." Ron smiled.

As did Luna and Ginny, but both of them we're fairly certain it was Ron.

**Somewhere close by, another person was panting and coughing and staggering around. Hermione had come again, as she had come when the snake attacked. . . . Yet it did not sound like her, not with those deep coughs, not judging by the weight of the footsteps. . . .**

"Wait, is it?" Bill asked, starting to grin.

"Is it who?" Ron asked confused.

The people who guessed already, looked at him amused.

**Harry had no strength to lift his head and see his savior's identity. All he could do was raise a shaking hand to his throat and feel the place where the locket had cut tightly into his flesh. It was gone: Someone had cut him free. Then a panting voice spoke from over his head.**

"**Are – you – **_**mental**_**?"**

"Hermione wouldn't say that." Ginny sang.

**Nothing but the shock of hearing that voice could have given Harry the strength to get up. Shivering violently, he staggered to his feet. There before him stood Ron, **

"RON!" Everyone cheered, including said red head, who shouted "ITS ME!"

"I knew you'd come back!" Hermione smiled, giving him a hug, then pulled away blushing.

**fully dressed but drenched to the skin, his hair plastered to his face, the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and the Horcrux dangling from its broken chain in the other.**

"Good job Ron." Ginny smiled.

"**Why the **_**hell**_**," panted Ron, holding up the Horcrux, which swung backward and forward on its shortened chain in some parody of hypnosis, "didn't you take this thing off before you dived?"**

Neville grinned. "You know its bad when Ron speaks sense."

"Oh shut up Neville." Harry said in mock pout,

**Harry could not answer. The silver doe was nothing, nothing compared with Ron's reappearance; **

Ron blushed slightly, as people nodded in agreement. The trio was whole again.

**he could not believe it. Shuddering with cold, he caught up the pile of clothes still lying at the water's edge and began to pull them on. As he dragged sweater after sweater over his head, Harry stared at Ron, half expecting him to have disappeared every time he lost sight of him, and yet he had to be real: He had just dived into the pool, he had saved Harry's life.**

"You make more of a dramatic entrance than Dora." Remus laughed shaking his head.

Everyone looked at Tonks, expecting a reaction to the name, but none came. "He's allowed to call me it. He is my _husband_ after all." She smirked.

"**It was y-you?" Harry said at last, his teeth chattering, his voice weaker than usual due to his near-strangulation.**

"**Well, yeah," said Ron, looking slightly confused.**

"**Y-you cast that doe?"**

"**What? No, of course not! I thought it was you doing it!"**

"**My Patronus is a stag."**

"**Oh yeah. I thought it looked different. Not antlers."**

"Really Weasley?" Draco smiled. "Not antlers?"

"Oh shove off Malfoy." Ron said back, but not in a rude, or mean way, in a joking way.

**Harry put Hagrid's pouch back around his neck, pulled on a final sweater, stooped to pick up Hermione's wand, and faced Ron again.**

"**How come you're here?"**

"Wow, that sounds bad." Harry frowned.

"It's alright, I've been gone for months probably."

**Apparently Ron had hoped that this point would come later, if at all.**

"**Well, I've – you know – I've come back. If –" He cleared his throat. "You know. You still want me."**

**There was a pause, in which the subject of Ron's departure seemed to rise like a wall between them. Yet he was here. He had returned. He had just saved Harry's life.**

"So I'll be forgiven?" Ron smiled hopefully.

"Course you will." Harry grinned. "You're my best mate."

**Ron looked down at his hands. He seemed momentarily surprised to see the things he was holding.**

"**Oh yeah, I got it out," he said, rather unnecessarily, holding up the sword for Harry's inspection. "That's why you jumped in, right?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry. "But I don't understand. How did you get here? How did you find us?"**

"Not good." Moody growled. "Your enchantments must have broken."

"**Long story," said Ron. "I've been looking for you for hours, it's a big forest, isn't it? And I was thinking I'd have to kip under a tree and wait for morning when I saw that deer coming and you following."**

"Doe." Snape corrected then continued.

"**You didn't see anyone else?"**

"**No," said Ron. "I –"**

**But he hesitated, glancing at the two trees growing close together some yards away.**

"**I did think I saw something move over there, but I was running to the pool at the time, because you'd gone in and you hadn't come up, so I wasn't going to make a detour to – hey!"**

**Harry was already hurrying to the place Ron had indicated. The two oaks grew close together; there was a gap of only a few inches between the trunks at eye level, an ideal place to see but not be seen. The ground around the roots, however, was free from snow, and Harry could see no sign of footprints. He walked back to where Ron stood waiting, still holding the sword and the Horcrux.**

"This sounds very ominous…Something's about to happen."

"**Anything there?" Ron asked.**

"**No," said Harry.**

"**So how did the sword get in that pool?"**

"**Whoever cast the Patronus must have put it there."**

**They both looked at the ornate silver sword, its rubied hilt glinting a little in the light from Hermione's wand.**

"**You reckon this is the real one?" asked Ron.**

"It better be!" Astoria said. "It would just be cruel if it was the fake one!"

"**One way to find out, isn't there?" said Harry.**

**The Horcrux was still swinging from Ron's hand. The locket was twitching slightly. Harry knew that the thing inside it was agitated again. It had sensed the presence of the sword and had tried to kill Harry rather than let him possess it. **

"So, not a good idea to be around one of those things alone?" Sirius asked.

"Except Harry." Remus whispered into Sirius's ear.

"Right, sorry forgot." He whispered back.

**Now was not the time for long discussions; now was the moment to destroy the locket once and for all. **

"So now we can learn what will happen when its opened, right?" Tonks asked.

"I believe so." Dumbledore nodded.

**Harry looked around, holding Hermione's wand high, and saw the place: a flattish rock lying in the shadow of a sycamore tree.**

"**Come here," he said, and he led the way, brushed snow from the rock's surface, and held out his hand for the Horcrux. When Ron offered the sword, however, Harry shook his head.**

"**No, you should do it."**

Ron's eyes were huge.

"**Me?" said Ron, looking shocked. "Why?"**

"**Because you got the sword out of the pool. I think it's supposed to be you."**

Dumbledore smiled softly.

**He was not being kind or generous. As certainly as he had known that the doe was benign, he knew that Ron had to be the one to wield the sword. Dumbledore had at least taught Harry something about certain kinds of magic, of the incalculable power of certain acts.**

"Spot on my boy." Dumbledore said.

"**I'm going to open it," said Harry, "and you stab it. Straightaway, okay? Because whatever's in there will put up a fight. The bit of Riddle in the diary tried to kill me."**

Ginny shuddered at the memory, and Harry put his arm around her.

"**How are you going to open it?" asked Ron. He looked terrified.**

"Don't blame you honestly." Tonks said. "I'd be scared out of my nit."

"I think we all would have been." Remus told her.

"**I'm going to ask it to open, using Parseltongue," said Harry. The answer came so readily to his lips that he thought that he had always known it deep down:**

"Didn't it already say that?" Ron asked.

"No, someone said it earlier, not in the book." Ginny said.

**Perhaps it had taken his recent encounter with Nagini to make him realize it. He looked at the serpentine **_**S**_**, inlaid with glittering green stones: It was easy to visualize it as a minuscule snake, curled upon the cold rock.**

"Do you need to see a snake to be able to speak it?" Sirius asked him.

Harry shrugged. "I guess, that's the only time I've ever been able to do that"

"**No!" said Ron. "No, don't open it! I'm serious!"**

Amelia clamped her hand over Sirius's mouth, with a mischievous grin.

"**Why not?" asked Harry. "Let's get rid of the damn thing, it's been months –"**

"**I can't, Harry, I'm serious – you do it –"**

"**But why?"**

"**Because that thing's bad for me!" said Ron, backing away from the locket on the rock. "I can't handle it! I'm not making excuses, Harry, for what I was like, but it affects me worse than it affected you and Hermione, it made me thing stuff – stuff I was thinking anyway, but it made everything worse, I can't explain it, and then I'd take it off and I'd get my head straight again, and then I'd have to put the effing thing back on – I can't do it, Harry!"**

"That's all the reasons why you need to do it." Harry said.

"But…"

"No buts, the thing is bad for you, yes. So kill the damn thing." He grinned.

**He had backed away, the sword dragging at his side, shaking his head.**

"**You can do it," said Harry, "you can! You've just got the sword, I know it's supposed to be you who uses it. Please, just get rid of it, Ron."**

**The sound of his name seemed to act like a stimulant. Ron swallowed, then, still breathing hard through his long nose, moved toward the rock.**

"**Tell me when," he croaked.**

"You can do it sweetie." Molly said with a small smile.

"**On three," said Harry, looking back down at the locket and narrowing his eyes, concentrating on the letter **_**S**_**, imagining a serpent, while the contents of the locket rattled like a trapped cockroach. It would have been easy to pity it, except that the cut around Harry's neck still burned.**

A few people chuckled at that.

"**One . . . two . . . three . . .**_** open**_**."**

**The last word came as a hiss and a snarl and the golden doors of the locket swung wide with a little click.**

Everyone held their breath.

**Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and handsome as Tom Riddle's eyes had been before he turned them scarlet and slit-pupiled.**

"He had handsome eyes?" Neville asked disgusted.

"Yes." Ginny nodded, then shivered.

"It's alright Ginny." Harry said softly.

"**Stab," said Harry, holding the locket steady on the rock.**

**Ron raised the sword in his shaking hands: The point dangled over the frantically swiveling eyes, and Harry gripped the locket tightly, bracing himself, already imagining blood pouring from the empty windows.**

**Then a voice hissed from out of the Horcrux.**

"_**I have seen your heart, and it is mine."**_

"Bloody hell it can talk." George said aghast. No humor in his voice.

"**Don't listen to it," Harry said harshly. "Stab it!"**

"Listen to him Ron." Hermione whispered.

"_**I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible. . . ."**_

Ron was staring at the book furiously, not making a sound.

"**Stab!" shouted Harry; his voice echoed off the surrounding trees, the sword point trembled, and Ron gazed down into Riddle's eyes.**

"_**Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter . . .**_

"That's not true!" Molly said horrified.

"It's his fear mum." Bill whispered. "He feels overshadowed."

_**Least loved now, by the girl who prefers your friend . . **_

Hermione looked at Ron, her mouth hanging open almost comically.

_**. Second best, always, eternally overshadowed . . ."**_

"You're not second best." Harry said. "You're just as important as everyone else."

"**Ron, stab it now!" Harry bellowed: He could feel the locket quivering in his grip and was scared of what was coming. Ron raised the sword still higher, and as he did so, Riddle's eyes gleamed scarlet.**

"Its about to get worse." Hermione murmured, holding onto Ron.

**Out of the locket's two windows, out of the eyes, there bloomed, like two grotesque bubbles, the heads of Harry and Hermione, weirdly distorted.**

"It can do that?" Ginny whispered.

"That's what the book says." Remus said.

**Ron yelled in shock and backed away as the figures blossomed out of the locket,**

"Reasonable reaction." Susan said sympathetically.

**first chests, then waists, then legs, until they stood in the locket, side by side like trees with a common root, swaying over Ron and the real Harry, who had snatched his fingers away from the locket as it burned, suddenly, white-hot.**

"Why did it get hot? The diary didn't." Harry asked.

"The diary manifested itself in a different way, and it wasn't made out of metal." Dumbledore replied.

"**Ron!" he shouted, but the Riddle-Harry was now speaking with Voldemort's voice and Ron was gazing, mesmerized, into its face.**

"_**Why return? We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence. . . . We laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption –"**_

"Now you know that's not true." Harry said horrified. "In the book we were miserable without you."

Ron nodded, other than that, he had a blank face on, trying hard not to react to the words.

"_**Presumption!" **_**echoed the Riddle-Hermione, who was more beautiful and yet more terrible than the real Hermione: **

Hermione grimaced.

**She swayed, cackling, before Ron, who looked horrified yet transfixed, the sword hanging pointlessly at his side. **_**"Who could looked at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Boy Who Lived?"**_

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled at the book. "That's not true!" She said, with a tear in her eye. Ron actually thought that? That she loved Harry?

"**Ron, stab it, STAB IT!" Harry yelled, but Ron did not move: His eyes were wide, and the Riddle-Harry and the Riddle-Hermione were reflected in them, their hair swirling like flames, their eyes shining red, their voices lifted in an evil duet**

"_**Your mother confessed," **_**sneered Riddle-Harry, while Riddle-Hermione jeered, **_**"That she would have preferred me as a son, would be glad to exchange . . ."**_

Ron's mask was breaking, he was shaking with terror, and an aching sadness.

"Not preferred." Molly said through her tears. "I would have loved for Harry to be my son, but not in exchange."

"_**Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman would take you, you are nothing, nothing, nothing compared to him," **_**crooned Riddle-Hermione, and she stretched like a snake and entwined herself around Riddle-Harry, wrapping him in a close embrace: Their lips met.**

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all looked horrified.

"Ron." Hermione cried softly. "I… It's not true."

**On the ground in front of them, Ron's face filled with anguish. He raised the sword high, his arms shaking.**

"**Do it, Ron!" Harry yelled.**

**Ron looked toward him, and Harry thought he saw a trace of scarlet in his eyes.**

"Stab it!" Nearly half of the hall yelled.

"**Ron - ?"**

**The sword flashed, plunged: Harry threw himself out of the way, there was a clang on metal and a long, drawn-out scream. Harry whirled around, slipping in the snow, wand held ready to defend himself: but there was nothing to fight.**

"You did it." Ginny said quietly, as people clapped for him.

Ron said nothing.

"Ron." Hermione said, and he looked at her. "You know what riddle said isn't true, right?"

Ron didn't reply again.

Hermione grabbed him by the chin, and she kissed him.

Ron, who looked for a moment that he was never going to move again, grinned and hugged her.

"Finally!" About a third of the hall cheered, as they blushed.

"Well it's about time." Harry smiled.

"It's been obvious that you two have liked each other since at least second year." Neville said.

People kept commenting, causing to two to blush more and more, when Snape interrupted all of those remarks, by continuing the book.

**The monstrous versions of himself and Hermione were gone: **

"Thank God." Someone muttered.

**There was only Ron, standing there with the sword held slackly in his hand, looking down at the shattered remains of the locket on the flat rock. Slowly, Harry walked back to him, hardly knowing what to say or do. Ron was breathing heavily: His eyes were no longer red at all, but their normal blue; they were also wet.**

"He was crying?" Smith laughed, but shut up when all of Ron's friends glared at him.

**Harry stooped, pretending he had not seen, and picked up the broken Horcrux. Ron had pierced the glass in both windows: Riddle's eyes were gone, and the stained silk lining of the locket was smoking slightly. The thing that had lived in the Horcrux had vanished; torturing Ron had been its final act.**

"I'm killing it." Ron said looking at Dumbledore. "In this reality, I'm still killing the damn thing."

Dumbledore nodded, letting him know that he will be able too.

**The sword clanged as Ron dropped it. He had sunk to his knees, his head in his arms. He was shaking, but not, Harry realized, from cold. **

Hermione gripped his hand tighter.

**Harry crammed the broken locket into his pocket, knelt down beside Ron, and placed a hand cautiously on his shoulder. He took it as a good sign that Ron did not throw it off.**

"I wouldn't." Ron said quietly, but on th**e i**nside he was thinking that he probably would, given the situation.

"**After you left," he said in a low voice, grateful for the fact that Ron's face was hidden, "she cried for a week. Probably longer, only she didn't want me to see. There were loads of nights when we never even spoke to each other. With you gone . . ."**

"I wish I never left then." Ron mumbled.

"You never will." Hermione said softly.

"Never." He agreed.

**He could not finish; it was only now that Ron was here again that Harry fully realized how much his absence had cost them.**

"**She's like my sister," he went on. "I love her like a sister and I reckon she feels the same way about me. **

She nodded. "No offence Harry."

Harry waved it off, "Feel the same way, don't I?"

**It's always been like that. I thought you knew."**

**Ron did not respond, but turned his face away from Harry and wiped his nose noisily on his sleeve.**

Lavender wrinkled her nose, but didn't say anthing.

**Harry got to his feet again and walked to where Ron's enormous rucksack lay yards away, discarded as Ron had run toward the pool to save Harry from drowning. He hoisted it onto his own back and walked back to Ron, who clambered to his feet as Harry approached, eyes bloodshot but otherwise composed.**

"**I'm sorry," he said in a thick voice. "I'm sorry I left. I know I was a – a –"**

"Least you could admit it." Lee said, trying to ease the tension.

**He looked around at the darkness, as if hoping a bad enough word would swoop down upon him and claim him.**

"**You've sort of made up for it tonight," said Harry. "Getting the sword. Finishing off the Horcrux. Saving my life."**

"**That makes me sound a lot cooler than I was," Ron mumbled.**

"**Stuff like that always sounds cooler than it really was," said Harry. "I've been trying to tell you that for years."**

That made a few people laugh.

"Look at you, already back to normal." Dean grinned.

"Wonder how Hermione will react to him being back." Neville said curiously.

"I think she'll be mad." Fred said surely.

"But she's been a wreck without him." Lee replied.

"Yes, now that he's back though, she can take her anger out on him." George pointed out.

"That's true." Lee nodded.

**Simultaneously they walked forward and hugged, **

"Aww." The twins cooed suggestively.

"Boys!" Molly scoulded.

**Harry gripping the still-sopping back of Ron's jacket.**

"**And now," said Harry as they broke apart, "all we've got to do is find the tent again."**

**But it was not that difficult. Though the walk through the dark forest with the doe had seemed lengthy, with Ron by his side the journey back seemed to take a surprisingly short time. Harry could not wait to wake Hermione, and it was with quickening excitement that he entered the tent, Ron lagging a little behind him.**

"Oooh this'll be good." George said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

**It was gloriously warm after the pool and the forest, the only illumination the bluebell flames still shimmering in a bowl on the floor. Hermione was fast asleep, curled up under her blankets, and did not move until Harry said her name several times.**

"_**Hermione!"**_

**She stirred, then sat up quickly, pushing her hair out of her face.**

"**What's wrong? Harry? Are you all right?"**

"Way to give me a bloody heart attack." She muttered.

"Did you just curse?" Ron grinned.

"You're rubbing off on me." She said, and hit him in the back of the head.

"Wait, so you curse, and I get smacked?"

"Yes." She nodded, as if it were obvious.

"**It's okay, everything's fine. More than fine. I'm great. There's someone here."**

"**What do you mean? Who -?"**

**She saw Ron, who stood there holding the sword and dripping onto the threadbare carpet. Harry backed into a shadowy corner, slipped off Ron's rucksack, and attempted to blend in with the canvas.**

"Is it a Harry Potter colored canvas?" Bill grinned.

"Of course it is." Ron said. "They make those now. 'Crazy Celebrity Canvas's'"

"I'm not crazy!" Harry said with a mock-glare.

"Mate, are you sure?" Ron grinned.

Harry huffed.

**Hermione slid out of her bunk and moved like a sleepwalker toward Ron, her eyes upon his pale face. She stopped right in front of him, her lips slightly parted, her eyes wide. Ron gave a weak, hopeful smile and half raised his arms.**

"The anticipation is killing me." Sirius said. "I need to know her reaction!"

"Shut up Sirius." Hermione glared.

"Nope." He said, popping the p.

**Hermione launched herself forward and started punching every inch of him that she could reach.**

Now everyone was laughing, smiling, or both, except Ron who was just blushing.

"**Ouch – ow – gerroff ! What the -? Hermione – OW!"**

"Nice sound effects." Daphne laughed.

"**You – complete – **_**arse**_** – Ronald – Weasley!"**

"You tell him girl!" Tonks cheered.

Ron looked at her. "How come nobody's on my side!"

"Because as Hermione so elegantly put it, you're a complete-arse-Ronald-Weasley." Tonks said, morphing herself to look like Hermione as she said it.

**She punctuated every word with a blow: Ron backed away, shielding his head as Hermione advanced.**

"Good idea." Harry said with a smirk.

"**You – crawl – back – here – after – weeks – and – weeks – oh, **_**where's my wand**_**?"**

"Uh oh." Ginny said

**She looked as though she was ready to wrestle it out of Harry's hand and he reacted instinctively.**

"_**Protego!**_

**The invisible shield erupted between Ron and Hermione: **

"Déjà vu anyone?" Kingsley chuckled

**The force of it knocked her backward onto the floor. Spitting hair out of her mouth, she leapt up again.**

"Is Harry in for it now too?" Fred asked with a grin.

"**Hermione!" said Harry. "Calm –"**

"Never tell an angry girl to calm down." Bill said seriously.

Nobody noticed Fleur's smirk.

"**I will not calm down!" she screamed. Never before had he seen her lose control like this; she looked quite demented. **

"Hermione, stop looking so smug." Ron complained.

"Why not? I'm acting quite funny." She smiled.

He groaned, but had a smile on his face anyway.

**"Give me back my wand! **_**Give it back to me!"**_

"**Hermione, will you please –"**

"**Don't you tell me what to do, Harry Potter!" she screeched. "Don't you dare! Give it back now! And YOU!"**

"Okay, I seem kind of scary." Hermione blinked.

**She was pointing at Ron in dire accusation: It was like a malediction, and Harry could not blame Ron for retreating several steps.**

A few laughed, but most everyone nodded in agreement, even Dumbledore.

"**I came running after you! I called you! I begged you to come back!"**

"**I know," Ron said, "Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm really –"**

"**Oh, you're **_**sorry**_**!"**

**She laughed a high-pitched, out-of-control sound; Ron looked at Harry for help, but Harry merely grimaced his helplessness.**

"I think Hermione might kill him…" Susan said, her eyes wide.

"**You come back after weeks – **_**weeks **_**– and you think it's all going to be all right if you just say **_**sorry**_**?"**

"**Well, what else can I say?" Ron shouted, and Harry was glad that Ron was fighting back.**

"Why would you be glad?" Seamus asked.

"Because if he didn't Hermione would kick his arse even more?"

"Yeah, that's a good point."

"**Oh, I don't know!" yelled Hermione with awful sarcasm. "Rack your brains, Ron, that should only take a couple of seconds –"**

"Miss. Granger!" McGonagall said shocked.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"**Hermione," interjected Harry, who considered this a low blow, "he just saved my –"**

"**I don't care!" she screamed. "I don't care what he's done! Weeks and weeks, we could have been **_**dead**_** for all he knew –"**

"I do care." She said quietly, very embarrassed. She had thought it was funny before, but now it was just…

"**I knew you weren't dead!" bellowed Ron, drowning her voice for the first time,**

"How did he know?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Riddle wouldn't keep it quiet if he killed me Hannah." Harry said calmly.

**and approaching as close as he could with the Shield Charm between them. "Harry's all over the **_**Prophet**_**, all over the radio, they're looking for you everywhere, all these rumors and mental stories, I knew I'd hear straight off if you were dead, you don't know what it's been like –"**

"How was he going to finish that sentence?" Padma asked, and A. answered her.

"_What it's been like not being able to go back to your friends, hoping to God I wouldn't hear your names on the radio next"_

Hermione grimaced. She wished she would let Ron talk in the book.

"**What it's been like for **_**you**_**?"**

**Her voice was now so shrill only bats would be able to hear it soon, but she had reached a level of indignation that rendered her temporarily speechless, and Ron seized his opportunity.**

"**I wanted to come back the minute I'd Disapparated, but I walked straight into a gang of Snatchers, Hermione, and I couldn't go anywhere!"**

"Snatchers?" McGonagall repeated, her eyes wide.

"What are Snatchers?" Parvati asked.

"It explains." Snape said curtly.

"**A gang of what?" asked Harry, as Hermione threw herself down into a chair with her arms and legs crossed so tightly it seemed unlikely that she would unravel them for several years.**

"**Snatchers," said Ron. "They're everywhere – gangs trying to earn gold by rounding up Muggle-borns and blood traitors, there's a reward from the Ministry for everyone captured.**

"That's sick." Many said outraged.

**I was on my own and I look like I might be school age; they got really excited, thought I was a Muggle-born in hiding. I had to talk fast to get out of being dragged to the Ministry."**

"**What did you say to them?"**

"**Told them I was Stan Shunpike. First person I could think of."**

"Wouldn't they know Stan?" Susan asked.

"Not if they're idiots, which they must have been." Sirius answered.

"**And they believed that?"**

"**They weren't the brightest. One of them was definitely part troll, the smell of him. . . ."**

A couple people laughed, but shut up quickly.

**Ron glanced at Hermione, clearly hopeful she might soften at this small instance of humor, but her expression remained stony above her tightly knotted limbs.**

"Aw, lighten up Hermione." George said, poking her.

"Shut up." She growled.

"**Anyway, they had a row about whether I was Stan or not. It was a bit pathetic to be honest, but there were still five of them and only one of me and they'd taken my wand. Then two of them got into a fight and while the others were distracted I managed to hit the one holding me in the stomach, drabbed his wand, Disarmed the bloke holding mine, and Disapparated. **

"That sounds brilliant." Collin said. "And now you have an extra wand!"

"That's true." Remus nodded.

**I didn't do it so well, Splinched myself again" – Ron held up his right hand to show two missing fingernails;**

"Least it was just the nails, and not the fingers." Moody said gruffly, causing Ron, and a few others to blanch.

**Hermione raised her eyebrows coldly – "and I came out miles from where you were. By the time I got back to that bit of riverbank where we'd been . . . you'd gone."**

"Zat ees rotten luck." Fleur said.

"**Gosh, what a gripping story," Hermione said in the lofty voice she adopted when wishing to wound. **

"Hermione you really need to relax." Molly said

"I know." She grumbled.

"How come you get sarcastic when you're angry?" George asked, honestly wondering.

She just shrugged. "Always have, don't know why"

**"You must have been simply terrified. Meanwhile we went to Godric's Hollow and, let's think, what happened there, Harry? Oh yes, You-Know-Who's snake turned up, it nearly killed both of us, and then You-Know-Who himself arrived and missed us by about a second."**

"Well…Ron's was scary too." Luna said with a frown. "Not saying yours wasn't worse though."

Hermione nodded.

"**What?" Ron said, gaping from her to Harry, but Hermione ignored him.**

"I know I know, I'm being rude!" Hermione said loudly to the people who were staring at her.

"**Imagine losing fingernails, Harry! That really puts our sufferings into perspective, doesn't it?"**

"And fighting snatchers." Hermione added quietly.

"**Hermione," said Harry quietly, "Ron just saved my life."**

**She appeared not to have heard him.**

"**One thing I would like to know, though," she said, fixing her eyes on a spot a foot over Ron's head. **

"He's not in trouble anymore." Ginny grinned.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"She's not looking in your eyes, because she doesn't want to forgive you. She knows that if she does look into them, you'll be forgiven. She's just mad, and wants to keep it that way."

"That makes no sense." Ron and Harry both said.

"Boys." Ginny and Hermione sighed.

**"How exactly did you find us tonight? That's important. Once we know, we'll be able to make sure we're not visited by anyone else we don't want to see."**

"That's cold." Lisa said to her friends.

**Ron glared at her, and then pulled a small silver object from his jeans pocket.**

"**This."**

**She had to look at Ron to see what he was showing them.**

"**The Deluminator?" she asked, so surprised she forgot to look cold and fierce.**

"See? She looked at you, she's not cold anymore." Ginny smiled.

"She's just shocked." Ron said.

"The book is written in a boys perspective, Harry wouldn't understand all of the reasons."

"Girls are harder to understand than centaurs." Ron said shaking his head.

"**It doesn't just turn the lights on and off," said Ron. "I don't know how it works or why it happened then and not any other time, because I've been wanting to come back ever since I left. But I was listening to the radio really early on Christmas morning and I heard . . . I heard you."**

Everyone looked at Dumbledore.

"I assure you, I haven't a clue what happened. As far as I know right now, it just gives, or takes away light. Maybe I altered it in the future."

**He was looking at Hermione.**

"**You heard me on the radio?" she asked incredulously.**

"**No, I heard you coming out of my pocket. Your voice," he held up the Deluminator again, "came out of this."**

"**And what exactly did I say?" asked Hermione, her tone somewhere between skepticism and curiosity.**

"**My name. 'Ron.' And you said . . . something about a wand. . . ."**

**Hermione turned a fiery shade of scarlet. Harry remembered: It had been the first time Ron's name had been said aloud by either of them since the day he had left; Hermione had mentioned it when talking about repairing Harry's wand.**

"That's strange." Arthur said.

"Why would it say that?" Molly asked.

Nobody had an answer.

"**So I took it out," Ron went on, looking at the Deluminator, "and it didn't seem different or anything, but I was sure I'd heard you. So I clicked it. And the light went out in my room, but another light appeared right outside the window."**

Everyone was staring at the confused looking Dumbledore now.

**Ron raised his empty hand and pointed in front of him, his eyes focused on something neither Harry nor Hermione could see.**

"**It was a ball of light, kind of pulsing, and bluish, like that light you get around a Portkey, you know?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry and Hermione together automatically.**

"**I knew this was it," said Ron. "I grabbed my stuff and packed it, then I put on my rucksack and went out into the garden."**

"**The little ball of light was hovering there, waiting for me, and when I came out it bobbed along a bit and I followed it behind the shed and then it . . . well, it went inside me."**

Everyone blinked.

"Went inside him?"

"**Sorry?" said Harry, sure he had not heard correctly.**

"You and everyone else as well." Sirius chuckled.

"**It sort of floated toward me," said Ron, illustrating the movement with his free index finger, "right to my chest, and then – it just went straight through. It was here," he touched a point close to his heart, "I could feel it, it was hot. And once it was inside me I knew what I was supposed to do, I knew it would take me where I needed to go. So I Disapparated and came out on the side of a hill. There was snow everywhere. . . ."**

"You guys were there!" Kristen said with a smile.

"**We were there," said Harry. "We spent two nights there, and the second night I kept thinking I could hear someone moving around in the dark and calling out!"**

"Damn, you three could have been together earlier." Charlie said.

"**Yeah, well, that would've been me," said Ron. "Your protective spells work, anyway, because I couldn't see you and I couldn't hear you.**

"That's good to know." Moody nodded.

**I was sure you were around, though, so in the end I got in my sleeping bag and waited for one of you to appear. I thought you'd have to show yourselves when you packed up the tent."**

"**No, actually," said Hermione. "We've been Disapparating under the Invisibility Cloak as an extra precaution. And we left really early because, as Harry says, we'd heard somebody blundering around."**

"Ron, no more blundering for you." Fred said in a mock-serious voice.

"**Well, I stayed on that hill all day," said Ron. "I kept hoping you'd appear. But when it started to get dark I knew I must have missed you, so I clicked the Deluminator again, the blue light came out and went inside me, and I Disapparated and arrived here in these woods. I still couldn't see you, so I just had to hope one of you would show yourselves in the end – and Harry did. Well, I saw the doe first, obviously."**

"Did they tell her about that?" Someone asked.

"**You saw the what?" said Hermione sharply.**

"Guess not." The same person muttere**d.**

**They explained what had happened, and as the story of the silver doe and the sword in the pool unfolded, Hermione frowned from one to the other of them, concentrating so hard she forgot to keep her limbs locked together.**

"It's a good thing he came back with a story like that." Alicia said.

"Yeah," Angelina agreed.

"**But it must have been a Patronus!" she said. "Couldn't you see who was casting it? Didn't you see anyone? And it led you to the sword! I can't believe this! Then what happened?"**

**Ron explained how he had watched Harry jump into the pool and had waited for him to resurface; how he had realized that something was wrong, dived in, and saved Harry, then returned for the sword. He got as far as the opening of the locket, then hesitated, and Harry cut in.**

"**- and Ron stabbed it with the sword."**

"**And . . . and it went? Just like that?" she whispered.**

"**Well, it – it screamed," said Harry with half a glance at Ron. "Here."**

"Thanks." Ron whispered to Harry. "I don't think I would have wanted her to know."

"I think you do now though.' Harry whispered back, and looked pointedly at Hermione.

**He threw the locket into her lap; gingerly she picked it up and examined its punctured windows.**

**Deciding that it was safe to do so, Harry removed the Shield Charm with a wave of Hermione's wand and turned to Ron.**

"**Did you just say you got away from the Snatchers with a spare wand?"**

"**What?" said Ron, who had been watching Hermione examining the locket. "Oh – oh yeah."**

**He tugged open a buckle on his rucksack and pulled a short, dark wand out of its pocket. "Here. I figured it's always handy to have a backup."**

"**You were right," said Harry, holding out his hand. "Mine's broken."**

"That must have been a shock for Ron eh?" Tonks smiled slightly.

"**You're kidding?" Ron said, but at that moment Hermione got to her feet, and he looked apprehensive again.**

**Hermione put the vanquished Horcrux into the beaded bag, then climbed back into her bed and settled down without another word.**

"Least she didn't hit me." Ron mumbled, and Hermione hugged him.

**Ron passed Harry the new wand.**

"**About the best you could hope for, I think," murmured Harry.**

"**Yeah," said Ron. "Could've been worse. Remember those birds she set on me?"**

"Birds?" Hermione blinked.

_Sixth year, don't worry about it._

"Alright then."

"**I still haven't ruled it out," came Hermione's muffled voice from beneath her blankets, **

"Ah! At last, the fighting, angry Hermione is gone!" The twins stood up and did a little dance.

**but Harry saw Ron smiling slightly as he pulled his maroon pajamas out of his rucksack.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Snape said. "The next chapter is "Xenophilius Lovegood"

"Can I read!" Luna said cheerfully, and didn't wait for Snape to reply, she just ran over and took the book from him.

* * *

A/N/1- Not my best chapter :/ sorry.

A/N/2-How do you people feel about Sirus/Amelia pairing? (I don't know Amelias age, so in my story she's around the same age as Sirius)


	20. Xenophilius Lovegood

"Xenophilius Lovegood." Luna said dreamily, with a large smile on her face. "That's my daddy." She added.

"We know." Cho said rolling her eyes. "You're more easily amused than a poor witch with a sickle."

Ginny slapped herself in the head. "Cho!" She called. "I just remembered, you lost that bet from a couple chapters ago. 10 Galleons." She said holding out her hand.

Grumbling, Cho put the money in a small pouch, and threw it hard over to the red head, but with training to be a chaser at home with her brothers, she caught it easily with.

"Well, as I was saying." Luna said grinning again. "Let's see what my daddy does to have his own chapter!"

(Meanwhile, A.S. Potter, who was listening to the Great Hall of the Past, frowned. If only she knew.)

**Harry had not expected Hermione's anger to abate overnight, and was therefore unsurprised that she communicated mainly by dirty looks and pointed silences the next morning. **

"She's a girl, what can you expect." Sirius chuckled, but was shushed by Luna. She was very anxious to read about her father.

**Ron responded by maintaining an unnaturally somber demeanor in her presence as an outward sign of continuing remorse.**

**In fact, when all three of them were together Harry felt like the only non-mourner at a poorly attended funeral. **

"That's a good way to look at it actually." Remus nodded. "Technically, something died, and those two are all depressed."

"Blimey Harry." Ron laughed. "Since when are you not the angst-full one?"

Harry glared at him.

**During those few moments he spent alone with Harry, however (collecting water and searching the undergrowth for mushrooms), Ron became shamelessly cheery.**

Ron's siblings all smiled at that.

"**Someone helped us," he kept saying. "Someone sent that doe. Someone's on our side. One Horcrux down, mate!"**

"It's a good reason to be cheery." Hermione agreed.

**Bolstered by the destruction of the locket, they set to debating the possible locations of the other Horcruxes, and even though they had discussed the matter so often before, Harry felt optimistic, **

"Are we sure that this is the real Harry Potter we're reading about?" Lee asked in a serious voice.

_It is indeed the 'Real Harry Potter'_

"Wouldn't be so sure. There's no such thing as an optimistic Harry." Lee mock-argued.

"Oi!"

**certain that more breakthroughs would succeed the first. Hermione's sulkiness could not mar his buoyant spirits: The sudden upswing in their fortunes, the appearance of the mysterious doe, the recovery of Gryffindor's sword, and above all, Ron's return, made Harry so happy that it was quite difficult to maintain a straight face.**

"Well, if you look at it that way…" Lee shrugged.

**Late in the afternoon he and Ron escaped Hermione's baleful presence again, **

"Escaped?" Hermione glared.

Harry and Ron flinched, and she smirked.

**and under the pretense of scouring the bare hedges for nonexistent blackberries, they continued their ongoing exchange of news. Harry had finally managed to tell Ron the whole story of his and Hermione's various wanderings, right up to the full story of what had happened at Godric's Hollow; Ron was now filling Harry in on everything he had discovered about the wider Wizarding world during his weeks away.**

"**. . . and how did you find out about the Taboo?" he asked Harry after explaining the many desperate attempts of Muggle-borns to evade the Ministry.**

"So we were right about the taboo." Moody nodded.

"**The what?"**

"**You and Hermione have stopped saying You-Know-Who's name!"**

"**Oh, yeah. Well, it's just a bad habit we've slipped into," said Harry. "But I haven't got a problem calling him V –"**

"NO!"

"**NO!" roared Ron, causing Harry to jump into the hedge and Hermione (nose buried in a book at the tent entrance) to scowl over at them. **

"Blimey Harry, you need to stop saying-" Ron started, but was soon interrupted.

"Stop saying Voldemort?" Harry added in helpfully. "But VOLDEMORT doesn't really like it when people say VOLDEMORT so why would I try to appease VOLDEMORT by not saying the name VOLDEMORT?"

People we're flinching so much that it looked like most of the hall had a serious twitching problem

**"Sorry," said Ron, wrenching Harry back out of the brambles, "but the name's been jinxed, Harry, that's how they track people! Using his name breaks protective enchantments, it causes some kind of magical disturbance – it's how they found us in Tottenham Court Road!"**

"**Because we used his **_**name**_**?"**

"Yes Harry. We've already known that." George laughed.

"**Exactly! You've got to give them credit, it makes sense. It was only people who were serious about standing up to him, like Dumbledore, whoever dared use it. Now they've put a Taboo on it, anyone who says it is trackeable – quick-and-easy way to find Order members! **

"That's bloody brilliant." Moody said gravely. "Once people get used to saying the name, its hard to break."

**They nearly got Kingsley –"**

Kingsley smirked.

"Why are you making that face?" Tonks asked, her eyes wide.

"Key word being 'nearly'."

"Oh." She smiled.

"**You're kidding!"**

"**Yeah, a bunch of Death Eaters corned him, Bill said, but he fought his way out. He's on the run now, just like us." **

"Look at you joining the cool on-the-run group." Fred said with a grin.

**Ron scratched his chin thoughtfully with the end of his wand. "You don't reckon Kingsley could have sent that doe?"**

Kingsley stared at him. "Lynx, remember?"

"Oh right…"

"**His Patronus is a lynx, we saw it at the wedding, remember?"**

"**Oh yeah . . ."**

**They moved farther along the hedge, away from the tent and Hermione.**

"**Harry . . . you don't reckon it could've been Dumbledore?"**

"Umm. Ron?" Ginny said slowly.

"Hm?"

"Dumbledore died, remember? In the book he's dead."

"And." Dumbledore said with a soft smile. "My Patronus is a Phoenix."

"**Dumbledore what?"**

**Ron looked a little embarrassed, but said in a low voice, "Dumbledore . . . the doe? I mean," Ron was watching Harry out of his corners of his eyes, "he had the real sword last, didn't he?"**

**Harry did not laugh at Ron, because he understood too well the longing behind the question. The idea that Dumbledore had managed to come back to them that he was watching over them would have been inexpressibly comforting. He shook his head.**

"**Dumbledore's dead," he said. "I saw it happen, I saw the body. He's definitely gone.**

"I'm sorry my dear boy, that your book self had to see that." Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry only nodded.

**Anyway, his Patronus was a phoenix, not a doe."**

"**Patronuses can change, though, can't they?" said Ron. "Tonks's changed, didn't it?"**

"What? When did it change?" Tonks questioned. "My Patronus is a Koala."

"A Koala?" Remus asked amused.

"Yeah, you know, little bear thing? Bout this big." She said holding her hands about the same distance apart as a Koala would be.

"What did it change into?" Hermione asked.

_It changed into a Wolf during Harry's sixth year, because you fell hard for Remus. _

Remus smiled overjoyed., and Tonks kissed him on the cheek.

"**Yeah, but if Dumbledore was alive, why wouldn't he show himself? Why wouldn't he just hand us the sword?"**

"**Search me," said Ron. "Same reason he didn't give it to you while he was alive? Same reason he left you an old Snitch and Hermione a book of kids' stories?"**

"**Which is what?" asked Harry, turning to look Ron full in the face, desperate for the answer.**

"**I Dunno," said Ron.**

"**Sometimes I've thought, when I've been a bit hacked off, he was having a laugh or – or he just wanted it to make it more difficult. But I don't think so, not anymore. He knew what he was doing when he gave me the Deluminator, didn't he? He – well," Ron's ears turned bright red and he became engrossed in a tuft of grass at his feet, which he prodded with his toe, "he must've known I'd run out on you."**

Harry shook his head.

"**No," Harry corrected him. "He must've known you'd always want to come back."**

Dumbledore nodded. "I must have known something would happen to one of you, if you got too close to it. And the snitch had to go to Harry because he's the only one who can open it. The book went to Miss. Granger because she understands the runes, leaving the Deluminator to Mr. Weasley."

"That makes sense." Ron nodded.

**Ron looked grateful, but still awkward. Partly to change the subject, Harry said, "Speaking of Dumbledore, have you heard what Skeeter wrote about him?"**

"**Oh yeah," said Ron at once, "people are talking about it quite a lot. 'Course, if things were different, it'd be huge news, Dumbledore being pals with Grindelwald, but now it's just something to laugh about for people who didn't like Dumbledore and a bit of a slap in the face for everyone who thought he was such a good bloke. I don't know that it's such a big deal, though. He was really young when they –"**

The headmaster received a few well-earned glares again at the reminder.

"**Our age," said Harry, just as he had retorted to Hermione, and something in his face seemed to decide Ron against pursuing the subject.**

"Smart move." Neville said honestly.

**A large spider sat in the middle of a frosted web in the brambles. **

Ron shuddered.

**Harry took aim at it with the wand Ron had given him the previous night, which Hermione had since condescended to examine, and had decided was made of blackthorn.**

"_**Engorgio."**_

**The spider gave a little shiver, bouncing slightly in the web. Harry tried again. This time the spider grew slightly larger.**

"Harry!" Ron said sharply, glaring at his best friend.

"**Stop that," said Ron sharply. "I'm sorry I said Dumbledore was young, okay?"**

**Harry had forgotten Ron's hatred of spiders.**

"After second year, how could you forget?" Ron asked incredulously, but then got a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know, I haven't seen one spider in this castle since the Basilisk? Maybe the bloody snake was good for something after all.

"**Sorry – **_**Reducio."**_

**The spider did not shrink. Harry looked down at the blackthorn wand. Every minor spell he had cast with it so far that day had seemed less powerful than those he had produced with his phoenix wand. The new one felt intrusively unfamiliar, like having somebody else's hand sewn to the end of his arm.**

"That's an interesting thought." Luna smiled, interrupting herself.

"**You just need to practice," said Hermione, who had approached them noiselessly from behind and stood watching anxiously as Harry tried to enlarge and reduce the spider. "It's all a matter of confidence, Harry."**

Flitwick shook his head. "The wand chooses the wizard."

**He knew why she wanted it to be all right: She still felt guilty about breaking his wand. He bit back the retort that sprang to his lips, that she could take the blackthorn wand if she thought it made no difference, and he could have hers instead.**

"How come Me, Ron and Harry can use each other's wands with no problems?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"It's a matter of trust." Flitwick explained, knowing a good amount of information on wandlore. "The more someone trusts you, the easier it'll be to use their wand."

"But I used Harry's in first year, before we were even friends."

Flitwick smiled. "Then perhaps he already trusted you."

**Keen for them all to be friends again, however, he agreed; but when Ron gave Hermione a tentative smile, she stalked off and vanished behind her book once more.**

"At least he's trying." Parvati said.

**All three of them returned to the tent to the tent when darkness fell, and Harry took first watch. **

'How come we only really hear when Harry takes first watch?" Padma asked.

"Well, it's from his point of view, maybe that's why." Someone shrugged.

**Sitting in the entrance, he tried to make the blackthorn wand levitate small stones at his feet; but his magic still seemed clumsier and less powerful than it had done before. Hermione was lying on her bunk reading, while Ron, after many nervous glances up at her, had taken a small wooden wireless out of his rucksack and started to try and tune it.**

"A wireless? Why would he have one of those?" Bill asked.

"Trying to get information?" Ron suggested.

"**There's this one program," he told Harry in a low voice, "that tells the news like it really is. All the others are on You-Know-Who's side and are following the Ministry line, but this one . . . you wait till you hear it, it's great. Only they can't do it every night, they have to keep changing locations in case they're raided, and you need a password to tune in. . . . Trouble is, I missed the last one. . . ."**

"Wonder who runs it." Lee said thoughtfully.

"Sounds like something the Order would do." Harry said.

**He drummed lightly on the top of the radio with his wand, muttering random words under his breath. He threw Hermione many covert glances, plainly fearing an angry outburst, but for all the notice she took of him he might not have been there.**

**For ten minutes or so Ron tapped and muttered, Hermione turned the pages of her book, and Harry continued to practice with the blackthorn wand.**

**Finally Hermione climbed down from her bunk. Ron ceased his tapping at once.**

"**If it's annoying you, I'll stop!" he told Hermione nervously.**

Hermione smiled. "You're really trying hard."

"Course I am," He said, and kissed her on the check.

**Hermione did not deign to respond, but instead approached Harry.**

"**We need to talk," she said.**

**He looked at the book still clutched in her hand. It was **_**The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.**_

"Please tell me we don't have to read out of that ruddy book again?" Ginny complained.

"We don't, don't worry." Luna said.

"**What?" he said apprehensively. It flew through his mind that there was a chapter on him in there; he was not sure he felt up to hearing Rita's version of his relationship with Dumbledore. Hermione's answer, however, was completely unexpected.**

"**I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood."**

Luna grinned widely.

**He stared at her.**

"**Sorry?"**

"**Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna's father. I want to go and talk to him!"**

"Never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." Ron chuckled.

"You didn't'" Hermione smiled.

"Er-Yes I did, you just said them in the book."

"You heard them come out of Luna's mouth though."

"Bah, technicalities. "

"**Er – why?"**

**She took a deep breath, as though bracing herself, and said, "It's that mark, the mark in **_**Beedle the Bard**_**. Look at this!"**

**She thrust **_**The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore**_** under Harry's unwilling eyes and he saw a photograph of the original letter that Dumbledore had written Grindelwald, with Dumbledore's familiar thin, slanting handwriting. He hated seeing absolute proof that Dumbledore really had written those words, that they had not been Rita's invention.**

Just like every other time the letter was mentioned, people glared momentarily at the headmaster, but this time the glare wasn't as strong, because everyone was curious.

"**The signature," said Hermione. "Look at the signature, Harry!"**

**He obeyed. For a moment he had no idea what she was talking about, but, looking more closely with the aid of his lit wand, he saw that Dumbledore had replaced the **_**A**_**of Albus with a tiny version of the same triangular mark inscribed upon **_**The Tales of Beedle the Bard.**_

Luna stopped reading for a second, then stood up, and walked over to Dumbledore.

"You desired the Hallows. Didn't you." She whispered.

Dumbledore stared at the girl for a moment, then nodded slightly, which went unnoticed by everyone except her.

She sighed. "You sent them after them as well."

"It appears so."

"Sir, no offence but that would just confuse them. They would wonder if they should chase the horcrux's or the hallows. Ultimately prolonging the end of you-know-who."

Then she turned and walked away from him without a reply, and began to read again when she got back to the Gryffindor table with her friends.

"**Er – what are you - ?" said Ron tentatively, but Hermione quelled him with a look and turned back to Harry.**

"**It keeps cropping up, doesn't it?" she said. **

"Yes it does." Padfoot said seriously.

"So it's not just a coincidence." Hermione said.

**"I know Viktor said it was Grindelwald's mark, but it was definitely on that old grave in Godric's Hollow, and the dates on the headstone were long before Grindelwald came along! And now this! Well, we can't ask Dumbledore or Grindelwald what it means – I don't even know whether Grindelwald's still alive – but we can ask Mr. Lovegood. He was wearing the symbol at the wedding. I'm sure this is important, Harry!"**

"Daddy will be able to help you guys." Luna smiled. "He's always been on Harry's side."

**Harry did not answer immediately. He looked into her intense, eager face and then out into the surrounding darkness, thinking. After a long pause he said, "Hermione, we don't need another Godric's Hollow. We talked ourselves into going there, and –"**

Hermione picked up a roll from the late lunch that was out on the table, and threw it at Harry.

"Oi! What was that for!" Harry said, then he looked at the roll. "I'm eating this." He said and took a bite out of it.

"You jinxed it." She said.

"**But it keeps appearing, Harry! Dumbledore left me **_**The Tales of Beedle the Bard,**_** how do you know we're not supposed to find out about the sign?"**

"**Here we go again!" Harry felt slightly exasperated. "We keep trying to convince ourselves Dumbledore left us secret signs and clues –"**

"**The Deluminator turned out to be pretty useful," piped up Ron. "I think Hermione's right, I think we ought to go and see Lovegood."**

"It's Christmas too." Ron grinned. "Luna'll be there."

Luna smiled widely again, because of how happy he sounded to see her. It was nice to have friends. She started to picture the ceiling in her room. Her father said she could paint it over Christmas break this year. She knew exactly what she was going to paint.

**Harry threw him a dark look. He was quite sure that Ron's support of Hermione had little to do with a desire to know the meaning of the triangular rune.**

"You're probably right mate." Ron laughed.

"**It won't be like Godric's Hollow," Ron added, "Lovegood's on your side, Harry, **_**The Quibbler's**_** been for you all along, it keeps telling everyone they've got to help you!"**

"**I'm sure this is important!" said Hermione earnestly.**

"They're not fighting." Ginny pointed out.

"**But don't you think if it was, Dumbledore would have told me about it before he died?"**

"**Maybe . . . maybe it's something you need to find out for yourself," said Hermione with a fain air of clutching at straws.**

"**Yeah," said Ron sycophantically, "that makes sense."**

"**No, it doesn't," snapped Hermione, **

"Er… He was agreeing with you." Tonks said.

"But she wasn't agreeing with herself." Remus said back to her.

**"but I still think we ought to talk to Mr. Lovegood. A symbol that links Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Godric's Hollow? Harry, I'm sure we ought to know about this!"**

"**I think we should vote on it," said Ron. "Those in favor of going to see Lovegood –"**

**His hand flew into the air before Hermione's. Her lips quivered suspiciously as she raised her own.**

"**Outvoted, Harry, sorry," said Ron, clapping him on the back.**

Nearly everyone had a smile on their face

"**Fine," said Harry, half amused, half irritated. "Only, once we've seen Lovegood, let's try and look for some more Horcruxes, shall we?**

"That really should be the priority." Amelia said.

**Where do the Lovegoods live, anyway? Do either of you know?"**

"**Yeah, they're not far from my place," said Ron. "I dunno exactly where, but Mum and Dad always point toward the hills whenever they mention them. Shouldn't be hard to find."**

"You mention us?" Luna asked Molly.

Molly smiled and nodded. "You're dad used to be one of my friends back when I was still in school. His stories we're always interesting."

**When Hermione had returned to her bunk, Harry lowered his voice.**

"**You only agreed to try and get back in her good books."**

"**All's fair in love and war," said Ron brightly, "and this is a bit of both. **

"That's sweet…I think." Hermione smiled.

"It is." Ron agreed with a grin, making her roll her eyes fondly

**Cheer up, it's the Christmas holidays, Luna'll be home!"**

**They had an excellent view of the village of Ottery St. Catchpole from the breezy hillside to which they Disapparated next morning. From their high vantage point the village looked like a collection of toy houses in the great slanting shafts of sunlight stretching to earth in the breaks between clouds.**

**They stood for a minute of two looking toward the Burrow, their hands shadowing their eyes, but all they could make out were the high hedges and trees of the orchard, which afforded the crooked little house protection from Muggle eyes.**

The Weasleys who lived in the Burrow sighed. Wishing that the trio would visit, but knowing that its not possible.

"**It's weird, being this near, but not going to visit," said Ron.**

"**Well, it's not like you haven't just seen them. You were there for Christmas," said Hermione coldly.**

"**I wasn't at the Burrow!" said Ron with an incredulous laugh.**

"You weren't?" Molly frowned.

**"Do you think I was going to go back there and tell them all I'd walked out on you? Yeah, Fred and George would've been great about it. And Ginny, she'd have been really understanding."**

"Glad you know us so well." Fred, George, and Ginny agreed.

"**But where have you been, then?" asked Hermione, surprised.**

"**Bill and Fleur's new place. Shell Cottage. **

"Sheel Cottage" Fleur smiled. "Zat ees ze 'ouse I was looking at to live when I first moved here."

"Is it nice?" Bill asked her.

"Eet ees lovely." She smiled again.

**Bill's always been decent to me. He – he wasn't impressed when he heard what I'd done, but he didn't go on about it. He knew I was really sorry. None of the rest of the family know I was there.**

"You didn't tell me!" Molly yelled at Bill.

"Mum, if I tell you in the book, then you would have come to my house, and dragged Ron out by the ear, and never let him leave again, and he had to leave."

**Bill told Mum he and Fleur weren't going home for Christmas because they wanted to spend it alone. You know, first holiday after they were married. I don't think Fleur minded. You know how much she hates Celestina Warbeck."**

Fleur and all the other people in the hall who hat Warbeck all made a face at the reminder.

**Ron turned his back on the Burrow.**

"I wish that the A.S. guy worded that differently." Ron flinched.

"**Let's try up here," he said, leaving the way over the top of the hill.**

**They walked for a few hours, Harry, at Hermione's insistence, hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak. The cluster of low hills appeared to be uninhabited apart from one small cottage, which seemed deserted.**

"**Do you think it's theirs, and they've gone away for Christmas?" said Hermione, peering through the window at a neat little kitchen with geraniums on the windowsill. **

Luna shook her head. "We live in a rook."

"A bird?" Hermione blinked.

"No." She laughed. "Like the chess piece. It looks like a castle.

**Ron snorted.**

"**Listen, I've got a feeling you'd be able to tell who lived there if you looked through the Lovegoods' window. Let's try the next lot of hills."**

**So they Disapparated a few miles farther north.**

"**Aha!" shouted Ron, as the wind whipped their hair and clothes. Ron was pointing upward, toward the top of the hill on which they had appeared, where a most strange-looking house rose vertically against the sky, a great black cylinder with a ghostly moon hanging behind it in the afternoon sky. **

"That's my house." She smiled.

**"That's got to be Luna's house, who else would live in a place like that? It looks like a giant rook!"**

"**It's nothing like a bird," said Hermione, frowning at the tower.**

"**I was talking about a chess rook," said Ron. "A castle to you."**

"That was really weird." Ron laughed.

**Ron's legs were the longest and he reached the top of the hill first. When Harry and Hermione caught up with him, panting and clutching stitches in their sides, **

"Isn't it usually Hermione and Ron who fall behind?" Neville asked confused. "I've seen Harry run, he runs faster than anyone I've ever seen before."

"Going uphill is different though." Harry said.

"And Harry is a short git with short legs." Ron said.

"That's not a good excuse." Harry muttered. "Hermione was slow too."

"You and Hermione are about the same height."

"Shut up." They both said, and Ron sniggered.

**they found him grinning broadly.**

"**It's theirs," said Ron. "Look."**

**Three hand-painted signs had been tacked to a broken-down gate. The first read,**

**THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR. X. LOVEGOOD**

**the second,**

**PICK YOUR OWN MISTLETOE**

**the third,**

**KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS**

"What's a Dirigible Plum?" Someone asked, but before Luna could answer, Trelawney answered instead.

"It's a deadly poison!" She screeched. "And Mr. Potter is going near it. He's going to die any moment now in the book. I'm completely sure of it."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "No, Dirigible Plums are just a fruit. People used to try to take them when my mum was still alive, but she put a charm on them that mildly hex's you if you don't have permission to touch them."

Nearly everyone was grinning at the angry expression on Trelawney's face.

**The gate creaked as they opened it. The zigzagging path leading to the front door was overgrown with a variety of odd plants, including a bush covered in the orange radishlike fruit Luna sometimes wore as earrings.**

She was wearing a pair of said earrings in the hall, which made a few people laugh fondly.

**Harry thought he recognized a Snargaluff and gave the wizened stump a wide berth. Two aged crab apple trees, bent with the wind, stripped of leaves but still heavy with berry-sized red fruits and bushy crowns of white-beaded mistletoe, stood sentinel on either side of the front door. A little owl with a slightly flattened, hawklike head peered down at them from one of the branches.**

"That sounds beautiful Luna." Parvati said with a smile.

"It is." Luna smiled.

"**You'd better take off the Invisibility Cloak, Harry," said Hermione. "It's you Mr. Lovegood wants to help, not us."**

**He did as she suggested, handing her the Cloak to stow in the beaded bag.**

**She then rapped three times on the thick black door, which was studded with iron nails and bore a knocker shaped like an eagle.**

**Barely ten seconds passed, then the door was flung open and there stood Xenophilius Lovegood, barefoot and wearing what appeared to be a stained nightshirt. His long white candyfloss hair was dirty and unkempt. **

Luna frowned dramatically. _Whats wrong with him? He never looks like that. Not since mum died._

**Xenophilius had been positively dapper at Bill and Fleur's wedding by comparison.**

"**What? What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" he cried in a high-pitched, querulous voice, **

"Something's wrong." Luna said, her voice shaking. _Am I dead?_ She thought.

**looking first at Hermione, then at Ron, and finally at Harry, upon which his mouth fell open in a perfect, comical O.**

"**Hello, Mr. Lovegood," said Harry, holding out his hand. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."**

**Xenophilius did not take Harry's hand, although the eye that was not pointing inward at his nose slid straight to the scar on Harry's forehead.**

"**Would it be okay if we came in?" asked Harry. "There's something we'd like to ask you."**

"**I . . . I'm not sure that's advisable," whispered Xenophilius. He swallowed and cast a quick look around the garden**

Luna was shaking now. Something was really, really wrong.

"Luna, I'll take the book. The chapters almost done anyways." Ginny said lightly, and took the large book.

**. "Rather a shock . . . My word . . . I . . . I'm afraid I don't really think I ought to –"**

"**It won't take long," said Harry, slightly disappointed by this less-than-warm welcome.**

"I think we all are." Someone muttered.

"**I – oh, all right then. Come in, quickly. **_**Quickly!"**_

**They were barely over the threshold when Xenophilius slammed the door shut behind them. They were standing in the most peculiar kitchen Harry had ever seen.**

**The room was perfectly circular, so that it felt like being inside a giant pepper pot. Everything was curved to fit the walls – the stove, the sink, and the cupboards – and all of it had been painted with flowers, insects, and birds in bright primary colors. Harry thought it recognized Luna's style: The effect, in such an enclosed space, was slightly overwhelming.**

"Sounds nice though." Harry quickly amended, but that went unnoticed by Luna.

**In the middle of the floor, a wrought-iron spiral staircase led to the upper levels. There was a great deal of clattering and banging coming from overhead: Harry wondered what Luna could be doing.**

"**You'd better come up," said Xenophilius, still looking extremely uncomfortable, and he led the way.**

**The room above seemed to be a combination of a living room and workplace, and as such, was even more cluttered than the kitchen. Though much smaller and entirely round, the room somewhat resembled the Room of Requirement on the unforgettable occasion that it had transformed itself into a gigantic labyrinth comprised of centuries of hidden objects.**

"That can happen?" Harry asked amazed. "I wonder what someone could find in there, if they think nobody else would find it."

Ron laughed. "Maybe you-know-who hid a Horcrux there." He joked.

**There were piles upon piles of books and papers on every surface. Delicately made models of creatures Harry did not recognize, all flapping wings or snapping jaws, hung from the ceiling.**

"I made those." Luna smiled slightly.

**Luna was not there:**

Said girl frowned again.

**The thing that was making such a racket was a wooden object covered in magically turning cogs and wheels. It looked like the bizarre offspring of a workbench and a set of old shelves, but after a moment Harry deduced that it was an old-fashioned printing press, due to the fact that it was churning out **_**Quibblers.**_

"You make them at home?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Not too many people have subscriptions, so it was just easier to make them ourselves." Luna explained

"**Excuse me," said Xenophilius, and he strode over to the machine, seized a grubby tablecloth from beneath an immense number of books and papers, which all tumbled onto the floor, and threw it over the press, somewhat muffling the loud bangs and clatters. He then faced Harry.**

"**Why have you come here?"**

**Before Harry could speak, however, Hermione let out a small cry of shock.**

"**Mr. Lovegood – what's that?"**

**She was pointing at an enormous, gray spiral horn, not unlike that of a unicorn,**

The adults who knew all about the dangerous artifacts, all had their eyes open wide in horror.

**which had been mounted on the wall, protruding several feet into the room.**

"**It is the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," said Xenophilius.**

"No it isn't Daddy." Luna whispered. She trusted Hermione. The girl was smarter than half of the Ravenclaw's combined. If she says its dangerous, then its dangerous.

"**No it isn't!" said Hermione.**

"**Hermione," muttered Harry, embarrassed, "now's not the moment –"**

"Harry it can explode at the slightest touch!" Hermione exclaimed. "Luna is it at your house right now?"

She shook her head. "It must be new."

"**But Harry, it's an Erumpent horn!** **It's a Class B Tradeable Material and it's an extraordinarily dangerous thing to have in a house!"**

"**How d'you know it's an Erumpent horn?" asked Ron, edging away from the horn as fast as he could, given the extreme clutter of the room.**

"That is a very smart thing to do Ron." Arthur said in a serious voice. "You don't want to be near it if it explodes.

"**There's a description in **_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_**! Mr. Lovegood, you need to get rid of it straightaway, don't you know it can explode at the slightest touch?"**

"Listen to her." Kingsley told the book firmly.

"**The Crumple-Horned Snorkack," said Xenophilius very clearly, a mulish look upon his face, **

"What's mulish mean?" Lavender asked.

"Stubborn." Hermione answered her.

**is a shy and highly magical creature, and its horn –"**

"Shut up!" Someone yelled. "And listen to her!"

"**Mr. Lovegood, I recognize the grooved markings around the base, that's an Erumpent horn and it's incredibly dangerous – I don't know where you got it –"**

"**I bought it," said Xenophilius dogmatically, "two weeks ago, from a delightful young wizard who knew of my interest in the exquisite Snorkak. A Christmas surprise for my Luna. Now," he said, **

"Why won't he listen?" Ginny exclaimed.

"He's very stubborn." Luna said sadly.

**turning to Harry, "why exactly have you come here, Mr. Potter?"**

"**We need some help," said Harry, before Hermione could start again.**

"Not smart." Tonks muttered.

"**Ah," said Xenophilius. "Help. Hmm."**

**His good eye moved again to Harry's scar. He seemed simultaneously terrified and mesmerized.**

"**Yes. The thing is . . . helping Harry Potter . . . rather dangerous . . ."**

"**Aren't you the one who keeps telling everyone it's their first duty to help Harry?" said Ron. "In that magazine of yours?"**

"He's the only one defending me, and he's acting like this?" Harry asked incredulously.

**Xenophilius glanced behind him at the concealed printing press, still banging and clattering beneath the tablecloth.**

"**Er – yes, I have expressed that view. However –"**

"**That's for everyone else to do, not you personally?" said Ron.**

**Xenophilius did not answer. He kept swallowing, his eyes darting between the three of them. Harry had the impression that he was undergoing some painful internal struggle.**

"Oh please no." Luna whispered horrified at the idea that popped into her head.

"**Where's Luna?" asked Hermione. "Let's see what she thinks."**

**Xenophilius gulped. He seemed to be steeling himself. Finally he said in a shaky voice difficult to hear over the noise of the printing press, "Luna is down at the stream, fishing for Freshwater Plimpies.**

That broke Luna, she started to cry.

"Luna?" Hermione asked concerned. "What is it?"

"He's lying." She whispered. "Something bad is going to happen."

"How can you tell?"

"There aren't any Freshwater Plimpies in that stream. They can survive in that shallow of water."

Hermione gave Luna a small hug. "I'm sure everything will work out alright."

**She . . . she will like to see you. I'll go call her and then – yes, very well. I shall try to help you."**

**He disappeared down the spiral staircase and they heard the front door open and close. They looked at each other.**

"**Cowardly old wart," said Ron. "Luna's got ten times his guts."**

"It's true you know." Ron told her.

"**He's probably worried about what'll happen to them if the Death Eaters find out I was here," said Harry.**

"**Well, I agree with Ron," said Hermione.**

"Theres a shocker, right?" Fred said with a small smile.

"**Awful old hypocrite, telling everyone else to help you and trying to worm out of it himself. And for heaven's sake keep away from that horn."**

"It's going to explode." Kingsley said.

"What makes you say that?" Tonks asked him

"It's being mentioned far too much to be nothing.

**Harry crossed to the window on the far side of the room. He could see the stream, a thin, glittering ribbon lying far below them at the base of the hill. They were very high up; a bird fluttered past the window as he stared in the direction of the Burrow, now invisible beyond another line of hills. Ginny was over there somewhere. They were closer to each other today than they had been since Bill and Fleur's wedding, but she could have no idea he was gazing toward her now, thinking of her.**

Ginny took his hand as she read.

**He supposed he ought to be glad of it; anyone he came into contact with was in danger, Xenophilius's attitude proved that.**

**He turned away from the window and his gaze fell upon another peculiar object standing upon the cluttered, curved sideboard: a stone bust of a beautiful but austere-looking witch wearing a most bizarre-looking headdress. **

"The replica of the Lost Diadem." Luna smiled slightly.

"What's a Diadem?" Ron asked.

"It's like a crown, or a tiara."

**Two objects that resembled golden ear trumpets curved out from the sides. A tiny pair of glittering blue wings was stuck to a leather strap that ran over the top of her head, while one of the orange radishes had been stuck to a second strap around her forehead.**

"Sounds pretty." Parvati told her.

"**Look at this," said Harry.**

"**Fetching," said Ron. "Surprised he didn't wear that to the wedding."**

**The heard the front door close, and a moment later Xenophilius had climbed back up the spiral staircase into the room, his thin legs now encased in Wellington boots, bearing a tray of ill-assorted teacups and a steaming teapot.**

"**Ah, you have spotted my pet invention," he said, shoving the tray into Hermione's arms and joining Harry at the statue's side. "Modeled, fittingly enough, upon the head on the beautiful Rowena Ravenclaw. '**_**Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!'"**_

**He indicated the objects like ear trumpets.**

"**These are the Wrackspurt siphons – to remove all sources of distraction from the thinker's immediate area. Here," he pointed out the tiny wings, "a billywig propeller, to induce an elevated frame of mind. Finally," he pointed to the orange radish, "the Dirigible Plum, so as to enhance the ability to accept the extraordinary."**

**Xenophilius strode back to the tea tray, which Hermione had managed to balance precariously on one of the cluttered side tables.**

"**May I offer you all an infusion of Gurdyroots?" said Xenophilius.**

"Nobody seems to like it though." Luna frowned.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"It's an acquired taste."

"Meaning its disgusting?"

"Pretty much." She smiled.

**"We make it ourselves." As he started to pour out the drink, which was as deeply purple as beetroot juice, added, "Luna is down beyond Bottom Bridge, she is most excited that you are here. She ought not to be too long, she had caught nearly enough Plimpies to make soup for all of us. **

"He's not even explaining them right!" Luna whisper-shouted. "You don't eat them!"

"**Now," he removed a tottering pile of papers from an armchair and sat down, his Wellingtoned legs crossed, "how may I help you, Mr. Potter?"**

"He seems….Calmer." Hermione noticed.

"**Well," said Harry, glancing at Hermione, who nodded encouragingly, "it's about that symbol you were wearing around your neck at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Mr. Lovegood. We wondered what it meant."**

**Xenophilius raised his eyebrows.**

"**Are you referring to the sign of the Deathly Hallows?"**

"The title of the book!" The Creeveys exclaimed, then blushed.

"Who's next?" Ginny said, marking the page in the book.

"I'll take it." Tonks said, in a happy voice.


	21. The Tale of the Three Brothers

A/N-300 Reviews guys :D Means so much to me :)

"Alright, "The Tale of the Three Brothers." Tonks read.

"Oh I love that story!" Around half of the Purebloods, and some Half-bloods said.

"What's it about?" Hermione asked curiously.

Someone was about to explain, but Tonks held up her hand and said "The tale is in the book, so the Muggle born and raised students can hear the full story."

**Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione. Neither of them seemed to have understood what Xenophilius had said either.**

"Hermione not knowing something?" Dean blinked. "That's new."

"**The Deathly Hallows?"**

"**That's right," said Xenophilius. "You haven't heard of them? I'm not surprised. Very, very few wizards believe. **

"Very few believe that they're real., and the very foolish waste their lives away chasing them." Luna said, her voice had a slight edge to it.

**Witness that knuckleheaded young man at your brother's wedding," he nodded at Ron, "Who attacked me for sporting the symbol of a well-known Dark wizard! Such ignorance. There is nothing Dark about the Hallows – at least, not in that crude sense. One simply uses the symbol to reveal oneself to other believers, in hope that they might help one with the quest."**

"The quest?" Someone asked.

"It'll be explained most likely." Tonks said.

**He stirred several lumps of sugar into his Gurdyroot infusion and drank some.**

"**I'm sorry," said Harry. "I still don't really understand."**

**To be polite, he took a sip from his cup too, and almost gagged: The stuff was quite disgusting, as though someone had liquidized bogey-flavored Every Flavor Beans.**

George turned a very ugly shade of green at the thought.

"**Well, you see, believers seek the Deathly Hallows," said Xenophilius, smacking his lips in apparent appreciation of the Gurdyroot infusion.**

"It's his favorite drink." Luna smiled slightly.

"**But what **_**are**_** the Deathly Hallows?" asked Hermione.**

**Xenophilius set aside his empty teacup.**

"He drank the whole thing?" George said, looking completely disgusted.

"**I assume that you all are familiar with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?"**

**Harry said, "No," but Ron and Hermione both said, "Yes." Xenophilius nodded gravely**

"**Well, well, Mr. Potter, the whole thing starts with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' . . . I have a copy somewhere . . . ."**

**He glanced vaguely around the room, at the piles of parchment and books, but Hermione said, "I've got a copy, Mr. Lovegood, I've got it right here."**

**And she pulled out **_**The Tales of Beedle the Bard**_** from the small, beaded bag.**

"**The original?" inquired Xenophilius sharply**

"Is he always like this? Or is he acting really different?" Parvati asked Luna.

"The latter." She sighed.

**, and when she nodded, he said, "Well then, why don't you read it aloud? Much the best way to make sure we all understand."**

"Who just sits down, and reads a book with a stranger." Ron laughed, but stopped when everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He demanded.

"That's what we're all doing right now." Ginny snickered.

"Oh." He blushed.

"**Er . . . all right," said Hermione nervously. She opened the book, and Harry saw that the symbol they were investigating headed the top of the page as she gave a little cough, and began to read.**

"Alright, pay attention to the story I guess if you haven't heard it, and want to hear it. If you've already heard it you don't really have to pay attention for a few minutes." Tonks said, and everyone nodded.

"'_**There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight –'"**_

"Midnight." The Weasley children all said together, then smiled as Tonks read the next line.

"**Midnight, our mum always told us," said Ron, who had stretched out, arms behind his head, to listen. Hermione shot him a look of annoyance.**

"**Sorry, I just think it's a bit spookier if it's midnight!" said Ron.**

"**Yeah, because we really need a bit more fear in our lives," said Harry before he could stop himself.**

"It's true you know." Hermione laughed. "We have enough fear to last a lifetime."

**Xenophilius did not seem to be paying much attention, but was staring out the window at the sky. "Go on, Hermione."**

"'_**In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.**_

"'_**And Death spoke to them –'"**_

"Wait, how can Death speak to them?" Dennis asked.

"It's a children's story Dennis." Ginny told him, and he blushed.

"**Sorry," interjected Harry, "but **_**Death**_** spoke to them?"**

"See? Harry asked the same question as I did."

"And I bet Hermione will answer it about the same way I did."

"**It's a fairy tale, Harry!"**

"See?" Ginny smiled.

"No one doubted you, love." Harry said with a smile in return.

"**Right, sorry. Go on."**

"'_**And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.**_

"'_**So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence:**_

Dumbledore subconsciously fingered the wand in his pocket.

_**a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother**_

"Sounds like a bloody good wand_**."**_ Justin commented.

"'_**Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, **_

"That's not very nice." Hermione huffed.

"Hermione, "it's a fairy tale."" Harry quoted her.

_**and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.**_

"Can it really do that?" Collin inquired.

"Not completely." Luna said.

"'_**And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility."**_

"Just like you Harry." Ron said giving his friend a playful shove. "Maybe it's the same one." He laughed at his joke. In his mind there was no way possible that the cloak from his favorite fairy tale, was in his best mates trunk, but something inside of him wanted to say otherwise.

"**Death's got an Invisibility Cloak?" Harry interrupted again.**

"**So he can sneak up on people," said Ron. "Sometimes he gets bored of running at them, flapping his arms and shrieking . . .**

Most everyone cracked a smile.

**sorry, Hermione."**

"'_**Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts.**_

"'_**In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.**_

"'_**The first brother traveled on for a week of more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.**_

"'_**That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.**_

"'_**And so Death to the first brother for his own.**_

"This is in a childrens book!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's morbid!"

"You have the original edition, the newer ones are less…well as you said it, morbid." Arthur said.

"'_**Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to how own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at one before him.**_

"'_**Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.**_

"'_**And so Death took the second brother for his own.**_

"That's sad and kind of sweet at the same time." Harry said quietly.

"'_**But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.'"**_

Ron was yet again, thinking suspiciously about the cloak in Gryffindor tower. _Now way._ He thought.

**Hermione closed the book. It was a moment or two before Xenophilius seemed to realize that she had stopped reading, then he withdrew his gaze from the window and said, "Well, there you are."**

"**Sorry?" said Hermione, sounding confused.**

"**Those are the Deathly Hallows," said Xenophilius.**

**He picked up a quill from a packed table at his elbow, and pulled a torn piece of parchment from more books.**

"**The Elder wand," he said, and he drew a straight vertical line upon the parchment. **

Luna did the same thing, except she drew with her wand, and made a drawing of light in the air.

**"The Resurrection Stone," he said, and he added a circle on top of the line. **

She added in her circle.

**"The Cloak of Invisibility," he finished, enclosing both line and circle in a triangle, to make the symbol that so intrigued Hermione. "Together," he said, "the Deathly Hallows."**

Luna finished the sign, and made it float into the middle of the hall, and everyone looked at it.

"**But there's no mention of the words 'Deathly Hallows' in the story," said Hermione.**

"**Well, of course not," said Xenophilius, maddeningly smug. "That is a children's tale, told to amuse rather than to instruct. Those of us who understand these matters, however, recognize that the ancient story refers to three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor master of Death."**

"Are they real?" Hermione asked Luna.

Luna nodded slowly.

**There was a short silence in which Xenophilius glanced out of the window. Already the sun was low in the sky.**

"Why does he keep looking out of the window?" Sirius asked. "What's he looking for?"

Nobody could think of an explanation.

"**Luna ought to have enough Plimpies soon," he said quietly.**

"Daddy why are you lying?" Luna whispered so softly only Remus heard her and gave her a sad smile.

"**When you say 'master of Death' –" said Ron.**

"**Master," said Xenophilius, waving an airy hand. "Conqueror. Vanquisher. Whichever term you prefer."**

"**But then . . . do you mean . . ." said Hermione slowly, and Harry could tell that she was trying to keep any trace of skepticism out of her voice, "that you believe these objects – theses Hallows – actually exist?"**

**Xenophilius raised his eyebrows again.**

"**Well, of course."**

"**But," said Hermione, and Harry could hear her restraint starting to crack, "Mr. Lovegood, how can you **_**possibly**_** believe - ?"**

"Hermione, you believe in magic right?" Luna asked in her normal voice.

"Well, of course I do." Hermione replied looking confused.

"Then how come you can't believe in the strange creatures I talk about, or the Hallows?"

Hermione blinked. "I never thought about it that way, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Luna smiled.

"**Luna had told me all about you, young lady," said Xenophilius. "You are, I gather, not unintelligent, but painfully limited. Narrow. Close-minded."**

Hermione frowned, and put her head on the table.

"I'm sorry about my dad Hermione." Luna said in a upset voice. "He's being mean."

"Not mean." Hermione muttered. "Painfully honest."

"**Perhaps you ought to try on the hat, Hermione," said Ron, nodding toward the ludicrous headdress. His voice shook with the strain of not laughing.**

"**Mr. Lovegood," Hermione began again. "We all know that there are such things as Invisibility Cloaks. They are rare, but they exist. But –"**

"**Ah, but the Third Hallow is a **_**true**_** Cloak of Invisibility, Miss Granger! I mean to say, it is not a traveling cloak imbued with a Disillusionment Charm, or carrying a Bedazzling Hex, or else woven from Demiguise hair, which will hide one initially but fade with the years until it turns opaque. We are talking about a cloak that really and truly renders the wearer completely invisible, and endures eternally, giving constant and impenetrable concealment, no matter what spells are cast at it. How many cloaks have you ever seen like **_**that**_**, Miss Granger?"**

Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione all gasped and looked at each other.

"That's not possible." Ron breathed.

"But it fits." Sirius said.

"How can it be that cloak?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"How long did my Dad have it?" Harry asked.

"It's been passed down your family for generations." Remus replied in shock. "I've never thought about how it should have faded by now.

Everyone was watching the almost silent conversation going on, and they we're all very curious about what they were talking about.

**Hermione opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again, looking more confused than ever. She, Harry, and Ron glanced at one another, and Harry knew that they were all thinking the same thing. It so happened that a cloak exactly like the one Xenophilius had just described was in the room with them at that very moment.**

"You have Deaths cloak of Invisibility!" Most of the hall shouted, looking at Harry.

"I…I guess…I don't know…It's been in my family forever, maybe?" Harry stuttered in shock as well.

Most people were so focused on the cloak, that they didn't notice Umbridge's greedy look. Except Mad-Eye of course, and being him, he had to do something about it.

*1*"Listen here." He shouted, making everyone stop talking at look at him. "For all you greedy, thieving sneaks out there, I've heard of these Hallows, and so you know, the invisibility cloak is the one thing that cannot be stolen. It can be borrowed, it can be used without permission, but it cannot be taken forever. It'll always go back to its true owner." Then he sat back down.

"**Exactly," said Xenophilius, as if he had defeated them all in reasoned argument. "None of you have ever seen such a thing. The possessor would be immeasurably rich, would he not?"**

Harry blushed and looked down. He _is_ immeasurably rich.

**He glanced out of the window again. The sky was now ringed with the faintest trace of pink.**

"**All right," said Hermione, disconcerted. "Say the Cloak existed . . . what about the stone, Mr. Lovegood? The thing you call the Resurrection Stone?"**

"**What of it?"**

"**Well, how can that be real?"**

"**Prove that it is not," said Xenophilius.**

"Nice argument." Tonks smiled.

**Hermione looked outraged.**

"**But that's – I'm sorry, but that's completely ridiculous! How can I **_**possibly**_** prove it doesn't exist? Do you expect me to get hold of – of all the pebbles in the world and test them? I mean, you could claim that **_**anything's**_** real if the only basis for believing in it is that nobody's **_**proved**_** it doesn't exist!"**

'I'm being rude." Hermione frowned.

Remus shook his head. "Not rude, you're expressing your beliefs.

"**Yes, you could," said Xenophilius. "I am glad to see that you are opening your mind a little."**

Ron started to laugh, and then others joined in.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Hermione deadpanned.

"I have no idea." He said still laughing. "It just is!"

"**So the Elder Wand," said Harry quickly, before Hermione could retort, "you think that exists too?"**

"**Oh, well, in that case there is endless evidence," said Xenophilius. "The Elder Wand is the Hallow that is most easily traced, because of the way in which it passed from hand to hand."**

"**Which is what?" asked Harry.**

"**Which if that the possessor of the wand must capture it from its previous owner, if he is to be truly master of it," said Xenophilius. "Surely you have heard of the way the wand came to Egbert the Egregious, after his slaughter of Emeric the Evil? **

"Yes." Hermione and the Ravenclaws said.

**Of how Godelot died in his own cellar after his son, Hereward, took the wand from him? **

"That's barbaric!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's why I disapprove of people searching for them. It can drive you to do unthinkable things." Luna said. "Except you and your cloak of course. You didn't do anything terrible to get it."

**Of the dreadful Loxias, who took the wand from Barnabas Deverill, whom he had killed? The bloody trail of the Elder Wand is splattered across the pages of Wizarding history."**

Dumbledore looked down.

**Harry glanced at Hermione. She was frowning at Xenophilius, but she did not contradict him.**

"**So where do you think the Elder Wand is now?" asked Ron.**

"I have a fairly good idea." Luna said, looking directly at the headmaster.

"**Alas, who knows?" said Xenophilius, as he gazed out of the window. "Who knows where the Elder Wand lies hidden? The trail goes cold with Arcus and Livius. Who can say which of them really defeated Loxias, and which took the wand? And who can say who may have defeated them? History, alas, does not tell us."**

_It was Livius._ Dumbledore frowned.

**There was a pause. Finally Hermione asked stiffly, "Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?"**

**Xenophilius looked taken aback as something shifted in Harry's memory, but he could not located it. Peverell . . . he had heard that name before. . . .**

"In the graveyard." Astoria said.

"**But you have been misleading me, young woman!" said Xenophilius, now sitting up much straighter in his chair and goggling at Hermione. "I thought you were new to the Hallows Quest! Many of us Questers believe that the Peverells have everything – **_**everything!**_** – to do with the Hallows!"**

"**Who are the Peverells?" asked Ron.**

"**That was the name on the grave with the mark on it, in Godric's Hollow," said Hermione, still watching Xenophilius. "Ignotus Peverell."**

"Does that mean that the Potters come from the Peverells?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, the name died out, but the blood is still there."

"**Exactly!" said Xenophilius, his forefinger raised pedantically. "The sign of the Deathly Hallows is on Ignotus's grave is conclusive proof!"**

"**Of what?" asked Ron.**

"**Why, that the three brothers in the story were actually the three Peverell brothers, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus! That they were the original owners of the Hallows!"**

**With another glance at the window he got to his feet, picked up the tray, and headed for the spiral staircase.**

"I think we're going to find out what he's hiding soon." Ginny said. "Luna, are you alright?"

She nodded.

"**You will stay for dinner?" he called, as he vanished downstairs again. "Everyone always requests our recipe for Freshwater Plimpy soup."**

Luna glared at nothing in particular.

"**Probably to show the Poisoning Department at St. Mungo's," said Ron under his breath.**

**Harry waited until they could hear Xenophilius moving about in the kitchen downstairs before speaking.**

"**What do you think?" he asked Hermione.**

"**Oh, Harry," she said wearily, "it's a pile of utter rubbish. This can't be what the sign really means. This must be his weird take on it. What a waste of time."**

"I know, I know, I'm wrong." Hermione muttered.

"**I s'pose this **_**is**_** the man who brought us Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," said Ron.**

"**You don't believe it either?" Harry asked him.**

"**Nah, that story's just one of those things you tell kids to teach them lessons, isn't it? 'Don't go looking for trouble, don't pick fights, don't go messing around with stuff that's best left alone! Just keep your head down, mind your own business, and you'll be okay.' Come to think of it," Ron added, "maybe that story's why elder wands are supposed to be unlucky."**

"They themselves aren't unlucky." Luna said, but didn't elaborate.

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**One of those superstitions, isn't it? 'May-born witches will marry Muggles.' 'Jinx by twilight, undone by midnight.' 'Wand of elder, never prosper.' You must've heard them. My mum's full of them."**

The muggleborns all started to laugh at the strange superstitions, while the purebloods just looked at them confused.

"**Harry and I were raised by Muggles," Hermione reminded him. "We were taught different superstitions." She sighed deeply as a rather pungent smell drifted up from the kitchen. The one good thing about her exasperation with Xenophilius was that it seemed to have made her forget that she was annoyed at Ron.**

Hermione blushed and smiled.

"**I think you're right," she told him. "It's just a morality tale, it's obvious which gift is best, which one you'd choose –"**

**The three of them spoke at the same time; Hermione said, "the Cloak," Ron said, "the wand," and Harry said, "the stone."**

"Wait, why would Harry say the stone, he has the cloak." Someone asked confused.

**They looked at each other, half surprised, half amused.**

"**You're **_**supposed**_** to say the Cloak," Ron told Hermione, "but you wouldn't need to be invisible if you had the wand. **_**An unbeatable wand,**_** Hermione, come on!"**

"**We've already got an Invisibility Cloak," said Harry.**

"Point taken." Hermione said.

"**And it's helped us rather a lot, in case you hadn't noticed!" said Hermione. "Whereas the wand would be bound to attract trouble –"**

"**Only if you shouted about it," argued Ron. "Only if you were prat enough to go dancing around, waving it over your head, and singing, 'I've got an unbeatable wand, come and have a go if you think you're hard enough.' As long as you kept your trap shut –"**

"Sir." Luna said with an innocent look that everyone believed. "Would you do that if you had the elder wand?"

Dumbledore kept his composure, gave a fake smile, and shook his head.

"**Yes, but **_**could**_** you keep your trap shut?" said Hermione, looking skeptical.**

"**You know, the only true thing he said to us was that there have been stories about extra-powerful wands for hundreds of years."**

"**There have?" asked Harry.**

**Hermione looked exasperated: The expression was so endearingly familiar that Harry and Ron grinned at each other.**

"Hermione's back to normal!" The twins sang.

"**The Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, they crop up under different names through the centuries, usually in the possession of some Dark wizard who's boasting about them. **

Luna raised an eyebrow at the professor, and he shook his head. He may have done bad things in the past, but he does not believe that he is a Dark wizard.

**Professor Binns mentioned some of them, but – oh, it's all nonsense. Wands are only as powerful as the wizards who use them. Some wizards just like to boast that theirs are bigger and better than other people's."**

"**But how do you know," said Harry, "that those wands – the Deathstick and the Wand of Destiny – aren't the same wand, surfacing over the centuries under different names?"**

"**What, and they're all really the Elder Wand, made by Death?" said Ron.**

**Harry laughed: The strange idea that had occurred to him was, after all, ridiculous. His wand, he reminded himself, had been made of holly, not elder, and it had been made by Ollivander, whatever it had done that night Voldemort had pursued him across the skies. And if it had been unbeatable, how could it have been broken?**

"Don't worry Harry, you're wand isn't the Elder Wand." Remus said.

"**So why would you take the stone?" Ron asked him.**

"**Well, if you could bring people back, we could have Sirius . . . Mad-Eye . . . Dumbledore . . . my parents. . . ."**

Harry shifted uncomfortably, as everyone looked at him sadly.

**Neither Ron nor Hermione smiled.**

"**But according to Beedle the Bard, they wouldn't want to come back, would they?" said Harry, thinking about the tale they had just heard. "I don't suppose there have been loads of other stories about a stone that can raise the dead, have there?" he asked Hermione.**

"The stone doesn't raise them." Luna said simply. "It brings them back to you. Not to life."

"That makes no sense Luna." Lee said.

"It will though."

"**No," she replied sadly. "I don't think anyone except Mr. Lovegood could kid themselves that's possible. Beedle probably took the idea from the Sorcerer's Stone; you know, instead of a stone to make you immortal, a stone to reverse death."**

"That would make sense." Sirius reasoned.

**The smell from the kitchen was getting stronger: It was something like burning underpants. **

Luna laughed and nodded. She didn't know what her father was actually making, but many things he cooked smelled like that.

**Harry wondered whether it would be possible to eat enough of whatever Xenophilius was cooking to spare his feelings.**

"**What about the Cloak, though?" said Ron slowly. "Don't you realize, he's right? I've got so used to Harry's Cloak and how good it is, I never stopped to think. I've never heard of one like Harry's. It's infallible. We've never been spotted under it –"**

"Of course not, you're invisible under it." Hermione laughed.

"**Of course not – we're invisible under it, Ron!"**

She blinked.

"**But all the stuff he said about the other cloaks, and they're not exactly ten a Knut, you know, is true! It's never occurred to me before, but I've heard stuff about charms wearing off cloaks when they get old, or them being ripped apart by spells so they've got holes in. Harry's was owned by his dad, so it's not exactly new, is it, but it's just . . . perfect!"**

"Why thank you." Harry grinned.

"**Yes, all right, but Ron, the **_**stone**_** . . ."**

**As they argued in whispers, Harry moved around the room, only half listening.**

**Reaching the spiral stair, he raised his eyes absently to the next level and was distracted at once. His own face was looking back at him from the ceiling of the room above.**

"That's my room." Luna said.

"Do you have a mirror on your ceiling?" Ginny asked her.

"No." She said simply. "But I'm painting my ceiling this Christmas."

"You're painting my face on your ceiling?"

"The faces of my friends." She smiled.

**After a moment's bewilderment, he realized that it was not a mirror, but a painting. Curious, he began to climb the stairs.**

"**Harry, what are you doing? I don't think you should look around when he's not here!"**

**But Harry had already reached the next level.**

**Luna had decorated her bedroom ceiling with five beautifully painted faces: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville.**

Said people looked at Luna in shock, and she was smiling widely.

**They were not moving as the portraits at Hogwarts moved, but there was a certain magic about them all the same: Harry thought they breathed. What appeared to be find golden chains wove around the pictures, linking them together, but after examining them for a minute or so, Harry realized that the chains were actually one word, repeated a thousand times in golden ink: **_**friends . . . friends . . . friends . . .  
**_"Luna." Neville said. "That sounds wonderful." The others nodded in agreement.

Hermione was in shock. She didn't think Luna liked her all that much, but now…

**Harry felt a great rush of affection for Luna. He looked around the room. There was a large photograph beside the bed, of a young Luna and a woman who looked very like her.**

Luna smiled. "It's my mum"

**They were hugging. Luna looked rather better-groomed in this picture than Harry had ever seen her in life.**

She started to laugh sadly now, and when she got a few questioning looks she said "She's the only one that knew how to keep my hair tamed. My dad tried to do what she did after she died, but it ended up making my hair almost impossible to keep pretty."

"I think your hair is pretty." Neville whispered in her ear, and she blushed slightly.

**The picture was dusty. This struck Harry as slightly odd. He stared around.**

**Something was wrong. The pale blue carpet was also thick with dust. There were no clothes in the wardrobe, whose doors stood ajar. The bed had a cold, unfriendly look, as though it had not been slept in for weeks. A single cobweb stretched over the nearest window, across a bloodred sky.**

Luna grimaced. She was expecting something like this to happen. Hopefully she was just at Hogwarts.

"**What's wrong?" Hermione asked as Harry descended the staircase, but before he could respond, Xenophilius reached the top of the stairs from the kitchen, now holding a tray laden with bowls.**

"**Mr. Lovegood," said Harry. "Where's Luna?"**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Where's Luna?"**

**Xenophilius halted on the top step.**

"**I – I've already told you. She is down at Bottom Bridge, fishing for Plimpies."**

"**So why have you only laid that tray for four?"**

"Oh daddy, what are you doing?" Luna sighed.

**Xenophilius tried to speak, but no sound came out. The only noise was the continued chugging of the printing press, and a slight rattle from the tray as Xenophilius's hands shook.**

"**I don't think Luna's been here for weeks," said Harry. "Her clothes are gone, her bed hasn't been slept in. Where is she? And why do you keep looking of the window?"**

"He better bloody not be doing what I think he is." Sirius glared at the book, then noticed that there were tears in Luna's eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Luna, I-"

"Don't apologize Sirius." She said softly.

**Xenophilius dropped the tray: The bowls bounced and smashed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione drew their wands: Xenophilius froze, his hand about to enter his pocket. At that moment the printing press gave a huge bang and numerous **_**Quibblers**_** came streaming across the floor from underneath the tablecloth; the press fell silent at last.**

**Hermione stooped down and picked up one of the magazines, her wand still pointing at Mr. Lovegood.**

"**Harry, look at this."**

**He strode over to her as quickly as he could through all the clutter. The front of **_**The Quibbler**_** carried his own picture, emblazoned with the words Undesirable Number One and captioned with the reward money.**

There was an uproar of angry protests, and one uncharacteristically sad Luna.

It took several minutes for everyone to get calmed down.

"_**The Quibblers**_** going for a new angle, then?" Harry asked coldly, his mind working very fast. "Is that what you were doing when you went to the garden, Mr. Lovegood? Sending an owl to the Ministry?"**

**Xenophilius licked his lips.**

"**They took my Luna," he whispered. **

The glared being sent at the book slackened.

**"Because of what I've been writing. They took my Luna and I don't know where she is, what they've done to her. But they might give her back to me if I – if I –"**

"**Hand over Harry?" Hermione finished for him.**

"**No deal," said Ron flatly. "Get out of the way, we're leaving."**

**Xenophilius looked ghastly, a century old, lip lips drawn back into a dreadful leer.**

"**They will be here at any moment. I must save Luna. I cannot lose Luna. You must not leave."**

Harry sighed. "I can't be mad at him. He's just trying to save her."

"I don't want to be saved like that." Luna said quietly. "Handing you over means the war is lost. Even if I would die if he didn't hand you over, I still wouldn't want him too. Voldemort can't win."

People stared at her in shock, wondering what they would think if they were in that situation.

"You won't die Luna." Hermione said firmly. "You're my friend, and I won't let you."

Luna smiled sadly, and then motioned for Tonks to keep reading.

**He spread his arms in front of the staircase, and Harry had a sudden vision of his mother doing the same thing in front of his crib.**

"He's a good dad." Harry nodded.

"**Don't make us hurt you," Harry said. "Get out of the way, Mr. Lovegood."**

"**HARRY!" Hermione screamed.**

**Figures on broomsticks were flying past the windows. As the three of them looked away from him, Xenophilius drew his wand. Harry realized their mistake just in time: He launched himself sideways, shoving Ron and Hermione out of harm's way as Xenophilius's Stunning Spell soared across the room and hit the Erumpent horn.**

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

**There was a colossal explosion. The sound of it seemed to blow the room apart: Fragments of wood and paper and rubble flew in all directions, along with an impenetrable cloud of thick white dust. Harry flew through the air, then crashed to the floor, unable to see as debris rained upon him, his arms over his head. He heard Hermione's scream, Ron's yell, and a series of sickening metallic thuds, which told them that Xenophilius had been blasted off his feet and fallen backward down the spiral stairs.**

Luna flinched.

**Half buried in rubble, Harry tried to raise himself: He could barely breathe or see for dust. Half of the ceiling had fallen in, and the end of Luna's bed was hanging through the hole. The bust of Rowena Ravenclaw lay beside him with half its face missing, fragments of torn parchment were floating through the air, and most of the printing press lay on its side, blocking the top of the staircase to the kitchen. Then another white shape moved close by, and Hermione, coated in dust like a second statue, pressed her finger in her lips.**

"Keep quiet." Remus nodded.

**The door downstairs crashed open.**

"**Didn't I tell you there was no need to hurry, Travers?" said a rough voice. "Didn't I tell you this nutter was just raving as usual?"**

**There was a bang and a scream of pain from Xenophilius.**

Luna froze, unable to cry, or to flinch, or to do anything. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe. If she lost her dad…

"**No . . . no . . . upstairs . . . Potter!"**

"**I told you last week, Lovegood, we weren't coming back for anything less than some solid information. Remember last week? When you wanted to swap your daughter for that stupid bleeding headdress? And the week before" – another bang, another squeal – "when you thought we'd give her back if you offered us proof there are Crumple" – **_**bang**_** – "Headed" – **_**bang**_** – "Snorkacks?"**

Everyone was looking at Luna with horror. She is hearing her dad getting attacked. No matter what he did, or what the reasons we're, Luna shouldn't have to hear about this.

"**No – no – I beg you!" sobbed Xenophilius. "It really is Potter! Really!"**

"**And now it turns out you only called us here to try and blow us up!" roared the Death Eater, and there was a volley of bangs interspersed with squeals of agony from Xenophilius.**

"**The place looks like it's about to fall in, Selwyn," said a cool second voice, echoing up the mangled staircase. "The stairs are completely blocked. Could try clearing it? Might bring the place down?"**

"**You lying piece of filth," shouted the wizard named Selwyn. "You've never seen Potter in your life, have you? Thought you'd lure us here to kill us, did you? And you think you'll get your girl back like this?"**

"**I swear . . . I swear . . . Potter's upstairs!"**

"_**Homenum revelio,**_**" said the voice at the foot of the stairs.**

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

**Harry heard Hermione gasp, and he had the odd sensation that something was swooping low over him, immersing his body in its shadow.**

"**There's someone up there all right, Selwyn," said the second man sharply.**

"**It's Potter, I tell you, it's Potter!" sobbed Xenophilius. "Please . . . please . . . give me Luna, just let me have Luna. . . ."**

"**You can have your little girl, Lovegood," said Selwyn, "if you get up those stairs and bring me down Harry Potter. But if this is a plot, if it's a trick, if you've got an accomplice waiting up there to ambush us, we'll see if we can spare a bit of your daughter for you to bury."**

Luna's friends were shaking in fury. How dare they do this?

**Xenophilius gave a wail of fear and despair. There were scurryings and scrapings: Xenophilius was trying to get through the debris on the stairs.**

"**Come on," Harry whispered, "we've got to get out of here."**

"We have to let them see us." Hermione said. "So they know Luna's dad wasn't lying."

**He started to dig himself out under cover of all the noise Xenophilius was making on the staircase. Ron was buried deepest:**

Molly whimpered.

**Harry and Hermione climbed, as quietly as they could, over all the wreckage to where he lay, trying to pry a heavy chest of drawers off his legs. While Xenophilius's banging and scraping drew nearer and nearer, Hermione managed to free Ron with the use of a Hover Charm.**

Moody nodded in approval. The hover charm is quieter, and more efficient.

"**All right," breathed Hermione, as the broken printing press blocking the top of the stairs began to tremble; Xenophilius was feet away from them. She was still white with dust. "Do you trust me, Harry?"**

**Harry nodded.**

"**Okay then," Hermione whispered, "give me the Invisibility Cloak. Ron, you're going to put it on."**

Molly's eyes teared as she realized what was happening. Everyone thought Ron was at their house because of the ghoul. He couldn't risk being seen. Hermione was protecting the Weasley family, with all her might.

_Ron better marry her._ She thought firmly.

"**Me? But Harry –"**

"_**Please, Ron!**_** Harry, hold on tight to my hand, Ron, grab my shoulder."**

**Harry held out his left hand. Ron vanished beneath the Cloak. The printing press blocking the stairs was vibrating: Xenophilius was trying to shift it using the Hover Charm. Harry did not know what Hermione was waiting for.**

"**Hold tight," she whispered. "Hold tight . . . any second . . ."**

**Xenophilius's paper-white face appeared over the top of the sideboard.**

"_**Obliviate!"**_** cried Hermione, pointing her wand first into his face, **

"Why did she wipe his memory?" Seamus asked confused.

"So he'd forget Ron was there." Molly said quietly.

**then at the floor beneath them. "**_**Deprimo!"**_

**She had blasted a hole in the sitting room floor. They fell like boulders, Harry still holding onto her hand for dear life; there was a scream from below, and he glimpsed two men trying to get out of the way as vast quantities of rubble and broken furniture rained all around them from the shattered ceiling. Hermione twisted in midair and the thundering of the collapsing house rang in Harry's ears as she dragged him once more into darkness.**

"I'm finished." Tonks said closing the book. "The chapters over."

Nobody moved for the book, they we're still trying to process everything that they read.

After about ten minutes of unnatural quietness Dumbledore said "Let's stop for today."

Everyone agreed and went on with their day.

That night, Harry dreamt of the Department of Mysteries again. He would stop just outside the door, then he would wake up.

Like he always does.

* * *

A/N-Sorry if you think Luna was a bit OOC about Dumbledore, but thats just how i imagined her acting. She knew what the hallows are, and i don't think she would approve of the quest for them.

MY QUESTION FOR YOU!

Do you think Narcissa should be brought in at the end of the next chapter? Answer in that box below!


	22. The Deathly Hallows

**Thank you so much for all of the support!**

**So far, i have**

**Views:88,368**

**Reviews:343**

**Followers:501**

**Favorites:360**

**Communities:12**

**This is so much more than I expected when I started writing this, and I still have fifteen chapters left.**

**So again, thank you!**

**(A/N-Slight Dumbledore Bashing in this Chapter)**

* * *

Sirius groaned, as he got out of his bed. He was sleeping in the room of requirement, as well as all of the other guests.

He slowly got up, and towards the door, he was one of the first people awake for once. He met Ameila at the door.

"Hi." He said yawning.

"Hello Mr. Black." Amelia nodded.

"Amelia, I'm a year older than you, we went to Hogwarts together, you can call me Sirius."

She blushed slightly. "Well then, Hello Sirius."

The two of them made their way down to the great hall, and sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for the others to make their way there.

Half an hour later, breakfast was on each table, and the hall was full of people.

"Who wants to read first today?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"I'll read." Sirius shrugged, and took the book. He opened it to the right page, as Amelia put her head on his shoulder.

"The Deathly Hallows." He read in a slightly happy t voice, that had nothing to do with the book at all.

Luna made a face. _Dumbledore got him obsessed with them, didn't he._ She thought.

**Harry fell, panting, onto grass and scrambled up at once. They seemed to have landed in the corner of a field at dusk; Hermione was already running in a circle around them, waving her wand.**

"_**Protego Totalum . . . Salvio Hexia . . ."**_

"**That treacherous old bleeder!" Ron panted, **

"Er, Sorry Luna." Ron apologized.

She waved it off.

**emerging from beneath the Invisibility Cloak and throwing it to Harry.**

"**Hermione, you're a genius, a total genius, I can't believe we got out of that!"**

"_**Cave Inimicum**_** . . . Didn't I **_**say**_** it was an Erumpent horn, didn't I tell him? And now his house has been blown apart!"**

Luna flinched at the reminder.

"**Serves him right," said Ron, examining his torn jeans and the cuts to his legs. "What d'you reckon they'll do to him?"**

"**Oh, I hope they don't kill him!" groaned Hermione. "That's why I wanted the Death Eaters to get a glimpse of Harry before we left, so they knew Xenophilius hadn't been lying!"**

"Thank you." Luna said sincerely.

Hermione smiled at her. "He didn't do it just to be…well you know, he did it to try to save you. I can't completely hate him for it."

"**Why hide me, though?" asked Ron.**

"**You're supposed to be in bed with spattergroit, Ron! They've kidnapped Luna because her father supported Harry! What would happen to your family if they knew you're with him?"**

The Weasley's who didn't know in the last chapter, all looked at Hermione with their eyes wide.

"You're protecting everyone aren't you." Arthur said gratefully.

Hermione blushed and smiled.

"**But what about **_**your**_** mum and dad?"**

"**They're in Australia," said Hermione. "They should be all right. They don't know anything."**

Mad-Eye nodded. "Voldemort wouldn't waste his time tracking them down."

"**You're a genius," Ron repeated, looking awed.**

"**Yeah, you are, Hermione," agreed Harry fervently. "I don't know what we'd do without you."**

**She beamed, but became solemn at once.**

"**What about Luna?"**

The tension increased ten-fold at that reminder. A lot of people in the hall didn't like Luna, but the ones who did, we're worried enough for them all.

"**Well, if they're telling the truth and she's still alive –" began Ron.**

"Don't say that!" Ginny yelled. "Not like that!"

"**Don't say that, don't say it!" squealed Hermione. "She must be alive, she must!"**

"**Then she'll be in Azkaban, I expect," said Ron. "Whether she survives the place, though . . . Loads don't. . . ."**

"**She will," said Harry. He could not bear to contemplate the alternative.**

"**She's tough, Luna, much tougher than you'd think. She's probably teaching all the inmates about Wrackspurts and Nargles."**

Said girls eyes widened in joy. "Can I actually do that?"

Amelia looked at the girl with a smile on her face. "We'll see, maybe you can talk to the ones that aren't as protected. Like the prisoners that are only in their for a few weeks or months. They're not as dangerous."

Luna smiled widely, and began thinking about what exactly she would talk about to them.

"**I hope you're right," said Hermione. She passed a hand over her eyes. "I'd feel so sorry for Xenophilius if –"**

" – **if he hadn't just tried to sell us to the Death Eaters, yeah," said Ron.**

**They put up the tent and retreated inside it, where Ron made them tea. After their narrow escape, the chilly, musty old place felt like home: safe, familiar, and friendly.**

The trio smiled slightly, it was good to hear that they felt safe.

"**Oh, why did we go there?" groaned Hermione after a few minutes' silence. "Harry, you were right, it was Godric's Hollow all over again, **

"I completely forgot about that." Ginny said. "Not what happened in Godric's Hollow, I meant that Harry said not to go."

Hermione sighed, "I should listen to him more."

**a complete waste of time! The Deathly Hallows . . . such rubbish . . . although actually," a sudden thought seemed to have struck her, "he might have made it all up, mightn't he? He probably doesn't believe in the Deathly Hallows at all, he just wanted to keep us talking until the Death Eaters arrived!"**

"I know I know!" Hermione yelled to the people who were staring at her again. "They're real!"

"**I don't think so," said Ron. "It's a damn sight harder making stuff up when you're under stress than you'd think.**

"True." McGonagall nodded slowly.

**I found that out when the Snatchers caught me. It was much easier pretending to be Stan, because I knew a bit about him, than inventing a whole new person. Old Lovegood was under loads of pressure, trying to make sure we stayed put. I reckon he told us the truth, or what he thinks is the truth, just to keep us talking."**

"Lovegood was being smart." Moody said.

"But he was selling them to the Death Eaters!" Molly yelled.

"But he was going about his plan smartly. He tricked them, just as he wanted."

If looks could kill, Moody would be six feet under right now.

"**Well, I don't suppose it matters," sighed Hermione. "Even if he was being honest, I never heard such a lot of nonsense in all my life."**

"**Hang on, though," said Ron. "The Chamber of Secrets was supposed to be a myth, wasn't it?"**

"Since when did Weasley become smart?" Someone sneered.

"Who are you?" Harry said blankly, causing the blonde to turn red.

"Cormac McLaggen." He said proudly

"Well, 'Cormac McLaggen' unless you want to be at the receiving end of a nasty hex, you should shut up about my friend."

He gulped, and nodded.

"**But the Deathly Hallows can't exist, Ron!"**

"**You keep saying that, but one of them can," said Ron. "Harry's Invisibility Cloak -"**

"**The Tale of the Three Brothers' is a story," said Hermione firmly. "A story about how humans are frightened of death. If surviving was as simple as hiding under the Invisibility Cloak, we'd have everything we need already!"**

"Not necessarily true." McGonagall said.

"**I don't know. We could do with an unbeatable wand," said Harry, turning the blackthorn wand he so disliked over in his fingers.**

"The blackthorn is better than nothing." Mad-Eye said firmly.

"I know." Harry mumbled.

"**There's no such thing, Harry!"**

"**You said there have been loads of wands - the Deathstick and whatever they were called -"**

"**All right, even if you want to kid yourself the Elder Wand's real, what about the Resurrection Stone?" Her fingers sketched quotation marks around the name, and her tone dripped sarcasm. "No magic can raise the dead, and that's that!"**

Harry had a brief flashback of the graveyard, where he saw his parents, Cedric, Bertha, and the old man.

"**When my wand connected with You-Know-Who's, it made my mum and dad appear…and Cedric…"**

"**But they weren't really back from the dead, were they?" said Hermione. "Those kind of -of pale imitations aren't the same as truly bringing someone back to life."**

"So is the girl in the story." Ginny mentioned.

"**But she, the girl in the tale, didn't really come back, did she? The story says that once people are dead, they belong with the dead. But the second brother still got to see her and talk to her, didn't he? He even lived with her for a while…"**

People blanched at the idea of living with the dead.

**He saw concern and something less easily definable in Hermione's expression. Then, as she glanced at Ron, Harry realized that it was fear: He had scared her with his talk of living with dead people.**

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said.

She waved it off.

"**So that Peverell bloke who's buried in Godric's Hollow," he said hastily, trying to sound robustly sane, "you don't know anything about him, then?"**

"**No," she replied, looking relieved at the change of subject.**

As did some people in the hall.

**"I looked him up after I saw the mark on his grave; if he'd been anyone famous or done anything important, I'm sure he'd be in one of our books. The only place I've managed to find the name 'Peverell' Is Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. I borrowed it from Kreacher," she explained as Ron raised his eyebrows.**

Sirius stopped for a second, then yelled "Kreacher!"

The elf appeared with a pop, and bowed. "Yes Master Sirius?"

"Where have you been these last few days? I thought you we're just taking down the portrait?" He asked

The elf made a upset noise, and banged his head on the table.

"Kreacher, stop!" Sirius demanded.

"Kreacher must punish himself Master Sirius, Kreachers mistress won't let Kreacher take down the portrait. Mistress says only wand magic can take it down. Kreacher doesn't have a wand."

Sirius looked as if he was having a mental debate, then he said. "Kreacher, you may use my wand ONLY to take down the portrait of my mother, nothing else, then please bring it back." He said, and handed his wand over to the elf.

The elf looked shocked at the wand, then took It, bowed deeply, and then disappeared with another crack.

The purebloods looked at Sirius, eyes wide, in shock, and Hermione just grinned at him.

Before anyone could comment, he quickly started to read again.

**"It lists the pure-blood families that are now extinct in the male line. Apparently the Peverells were one of the earliest families to vanish."**

"**Extinct in the male line?" repeated Ron.**

"**It means the name died out," said Hermione, "centuries ago, in the case of the Peverells. They could still have descendents, though, they'd just be called something different."**

**And then it came to Harry in one shining piece, the memory that had stirred at the sound of the name "Peverell": a filthy old man brandishing an ugly ring in the face of a Ministry official, and he cried aloud, "Marvolo Gaunt!"**

"Who?" Harry blinked.

"No idea." Hermione answered. "It must have been from you're sixth year, or later this year."

"**Sorry," said Ron and Hermione together.**

"**Marvolo Gaunt! You-Know-Who's grandfather! In the Pensieve! With Dumbledore! Marvolo Gaunt said he was descended from the Peverells!"**

"WAIT!" Harry yelled. "If Voldemort is a descendant of the Peverells, and I am as well, does that mean that we're related?"

Dumbledore nodded, and Harry looked horrified.

"It's okay mate, ever family's got bad egg in it." Ron said trying to make him calm down.

"More like evil sadistic chicken." Harry muttered.

**Ron and Hermione looked bewildered.**

"**The ring, the ring that became the Horcrux, Marvolo Gaunt said it had the Peverell coat of arms on it! I saw him waving it in the bloke from the Ministry's face, he nearly shoved it up his nose!"**

A couple boys sniggered at that.

"**The Peverell coat of arms?" said Hermione sharply. "Could you see what it looked like?"**

"**Not really," said Harry, trying to remember. "There was nothing fancy on there, as far as I could see; maybe a few scratches. I "only ever saw it really close up after it had been cracked open."**

**Harry saw Hermione's comprehension in the sudden widening of her eyes. Ron was looking from one to the other, astonished.**

"**Blimey…you reckon it was this sign again? The sign of the Hallows?"**

"Wait, if that's true, then did Voldemort unknowingly make a Horcrux out of a Hallow?" Harry asked.

"Oh wow." Ron chuckled. "The man who's afraid of death, made a Horcrux out of the thing that brings people back."

"**Why not?" said Harry excitedly, "Marvolo Gaunt was an ignorant old git who lived like a pig, all he cared about was his ancestry. If that ring had been passed down through the centuries, he might not have known what it really was. There were no books in that house, and trust me, he wasn't the type to read fairy tales to his kids. **

"Imagine this." Fred said. "Voldyshorts Senior reading Babitty Rabitty!"

Everyone had to laugh at that, even the minister cracked a small smile.

**He'd have loved to think the scratches on the stone were a coat of arms, because as far as he was concerned, having pure blood made you practically royal."**

"**Yes…and that's all very interesting," said Hermione cautiously, "but Harry, if you're thinking what I think you're think -"**

"**Well, why not? Why not?" said Harry, abandoning caution. "It was a stone, wasn't it?" He looked at Ron for support. "What if it was the Resurrection Stone?"**

**Ron's mouth fell open.**

"**Blimey - but would it still work if Dumbledore broke - ?"**

Luna starednat the headmaster again. Did he know that he broke one of his_ precious_ hallows?

"**Work? Work? Ron, it never worked! There's no such thing as a Resurrection Stone!"**

**Hermione leapt to her feet, looking exasperated and angry. "Harry you're trying to fit everything into the Hallows story -"**

"It fits in on its own." Kingsley said with a small chuckle.

"**Fit everything in?" he repeated. "Hermione, it fits of its own accord! I know the sign of the Deathly Hallows was on that stone! Gaunt said he was descended from the Peverells!"**

"**A minute ago you told us you never saw the mark on the stone properly!"**

"**Where'd you reckon the ring is now?" Ron asked Harry. "What did Dumbledore do with it after he broke it open?"**

"I like how they're not really even listening to Hermione." Neville laughed.

"Well, she is wrong." Lavender pointed out.

"Oh shut it, all of you." Hermione mumbled.

**But Harry's imagination was racing ahead, far beyond Ron and Hermione's…**

**Three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor master of Death…Master…Conqueror…Vanquisher…The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death…**

**And he saw himself, possessor of the Hallows, facing Voldemort, whose Horcruxes were no match…Neither can live while the other survives…Was this the answer? Hallows versus Horcruxes? Was there a way after all, to ensure that he was the one who triumphed? If he were the master of the Deathly Hallows, would he be safe?**

Luna was so close to growling at the Headmaster. The Hallows weren't the answer!

"**Harry?"**

**But he scarcely heard Hermione: He had pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and was running it through his fingers, the cloth supple as water, light as air. He had never seen anything to equal it in his nearly seven years in the Wizarding world. The Cloak was exactly what Xenophilius had described: A cloak that really and truly renders the wearer completely invisible, and endures eternally, giving constant and impenetrable concealment, no matter what spells are cast at it…**

**And then, with a gasp, he remembered-**

"**Dumbledore had my Cloak the night my parents died!"**

"Could they have survived if they had it?" Sirius asked quietly.

Remus shook his head. "Voldemort would have found them anyway."

**His voice shook and he could feel the color in his face, but he did not care.**

"**My mum told Sirius that Dumbledore borrowed the Cloak! This is why! He wanted to examine it, because he thought it was the third Hallow! **

"You realize that you couldn't have kept it anyway, right?" Mad-Eye said.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Kept it for ten years though." Ron said, and people stared at the headmaster again.

"So Dumbledore stole a Hallow?" Parvati gasped

Sirius shook his head. "James let him borrow it, and then they…they died before he could give it back."

**Ignotus Peverell is buried in Godric's Hollow…" Harry was walking blindly around the tent, feeling as though great new vistas of truth were opening all around him. "He's my ancestor. I'm descended from the third brother! It all makes sense!"**

"Sorry, but that's kind of cool." Ron said.

Harry nodded.

**He felt armed in certainty, in his belief in the Hallows, as if the mere idea of possessing them was giving him protection, and he felt joyous as he turned back to the other two.**

"**Harry," said Hermione again, but he was busy undoing the pouch around his neck, his fingers shaking hard.**

"**Read it," he told her, pushing his mother's letter into her hand. "Read it! Dumbledore had the Cloak, Hermione! Why else would he want it? He didn't need a Cloak, he could perform a Disillusionment Charm so powerful that he made himself completely invisible without one!"**

"Its true, I can barley even see him disillusioned. " Moody said.

**Something fell to the floor and rolled, glittering, under a chair: He had dislodged the Snitch when he pulled out the letter. He stooped to pick it up, and then the newly tapped spring of fabulous discoveries threw him another gift, and shock and wonder erupted inside him so that he shouted out.**

"**IT'S IN HERE! He left me the ring – it's in the Snitch!"**

"Now wouldn't everyone be so disappointed if it was just some Jelly Beans?" Lee laughed.

"**You - you reckon?"**

**He could not understand why Ron looked taken aback. It was so obvious, so clear to Harry.**

"It's because you're obsessed with them now." Luna said.

**Everything fit, everything…His Cloak was the third Hallow, and when he discovered how to open the Snitch he would have the second, and then all he needed to do was find the first Hallow, the Elder Wand, and then -**

**But it was as though a curtain fell on a lit stage: All his excitement, all his hope and happiness were extinguished at a stroke, and he stood alone in the darkness, and the glorious spell was broken.**

"**That's what he's after."**

Everyone gasped. "Voldemort's after the Elder wand!" Hermione whispered.

**The change in his voice made Ron and Hermione look even more scared.**

"**You-Know-Who's after the Elder Wand."**

Ron smirked at the fact Harry said You-Know-Who.

**He turned his back on their strained, incredulous faces. He knew it was the truth. It all made sense, Voldemort was not seeking a new wand; he was seeking an old wand, a very old wand indeed. Harry walked to the entrance of the tent, forgetting about Ron and Hermione as he looked out into the night, thinking…**

**Voldemort had been raised in a Muggle orphanage. Nobody could have told him The Tales of Beedle the Bard when he was a child, any more than Harry had heard them. Hardly any wizards believed in the Deathly Hallows. Was it likely that Voldemort knew about them?**

**Harry gazed into the darkness…If Voldemort had known about the Deathly Hallows, surely he would have sought them, done anything to possess them: three objects that made the possessor master of Death? If he had known about the Deathly Hallows, he might not have needed Horcruxes in the first place. Didn't the simple fact that he had taken a Hallow, and turned it into a Horcrux, demonstrate that he did not know this last great Wizarding secret?**

**Which meant that Voldemort sought the Elder Wand without realizing its full power, without understanding that it was one of three…for the wand was the Hallow that could not be hidden, whose existence was best known…The bloody trail of the Elder Wand is splattered across the pages of Wizarding history…**

"Man you can really think things through." Bill said impressed.

"We'll make an Auror out of him yet." Mad-Eye grinned.

**Harry watched the cloudy sky, curves of smoke-gray and silver sliding over the face of the white moon. He felt lightheaded with amazement at his discoveries.**

**He turned back into the tent. It was a shock to see Ron and Hermione standing exactly where he had left them, Hermione still holding Lily's letter, Ron at her side looking slightly anxious. Didn't they realize how far they had traveled in the last few minutes?**

"Traveled? Where did they go?" Dennis asked confused. *1*

"Not literally traveled Den." Collin said shaking his head in amusement at his little brothers antics.

"**This is it?" Harry said, trying to bring them inside the glow of his own astonished certainty, "This explains everything. The Deathly Hallows are real and I've got one - maybe two -"**

**He held up the Snitch.**

"**- and You-Know-Who's chasing the third, but he doesn't realize…he just thinks it's a powerful wand -"**

"**Harry," said Hermione, moving across to him and handing him back Lily's letter, "I'm sorry, but I think you've got this wrong, all wrong."**

"Or all right, which is wrong." Luna muttered.

"**But don't you see? It all fits -**

"**Not, it doesn't," she said. "It doesn't. Harry, you're just getting carried away. Please," she said as she started to speak, "please just answer me this: If the Deathly Hallows really existed, and Dumbledore knew about them, knew that the person who possessed all of them would be master of Death - Harry, why wouldn't he have told you? Why?"**

**He had his answer ready.**

"**But you said it, Hermione! You've got to find out about them for yourself! It's a Quest!"**

A few adults started to glare at Dumbledore.

"Two quests? Really Albus?" McGonagall snapped. "You've already sent the boy after Voldemorts Horcrux's, now you're adding the Hallows? I swear to Merlin if the Stone is in the snitch…." She didn't finish the threat, but Dumbledore looked down.

"**But I only said that to try and persuade you to come to the Lovegoods'!" cried Hermione in exasperation. "I didn't really believe it!"**

**Harry took no notice.**

"**Dumbledore usually let me find out stuff for myself. He let me try my strength, take risks. This feels like the kind of thing he'd do."**

"Better not have." Sprout muttered.

"**Harry, this isn't a game, this isn't practice! This is the real thing, and Dumbledore left you very clear instructions: Find and destroy the Horcruxes! That symbol doesn't mean anything, forget the Deathly Hallows, we can't afford to get sidetracked -"**

"No, you really can't." Mad-Eye agreed.

**Harry was barely listening to her.**

**He was turning the Snitch over and over in his hands, half expecting it to break open, to reveal the Resurrection Stone, to prove to Hermione that he was right, that the Deathly Hallows were real.**

**She appealed to Ron.**

"**You don't believe in this, do you?"**

**Harry looked up, Ron hesitated.**

"**I dunno…I mean…bits of it sort of fit together," said Ron awkwardly, "But when you look at the whole thing…" He took a deep breath. "I think we're supposed to get rid of Horcruxes, Harry. That's what Dumbledore told us to do. Maybe…maybe we should forget about this Hallows business."**

"I bet if Hermione was on Harry's side, and Harry on Hermione's, Ron would still agree with Hermione." Tonks laughed.

"Gotta agree with my girlfriend." Ron smiled, and kissed Hermione on her blushing cheek.

"**Thank you, Ron," said Hermione. "I'll take first watch."**

**And she strode past Harry and sat down in the tent entrance bringing the action to a fierce full stop.**

**But Harry hardly slept that night. The idea of the Deathly Hallows had taken possession of him, and he could not rest while agitating thoughts whirled through his mind: the wand, the stone, and the Cloak, if he could just possess them all…**

"He's obsessed with them now." Sirius groaned. "Great."

**I open at the close…But what was the close?**

**Why couldn't he have the stone now? If only he had the stone, he could ask Dumbledore these questions in person…and Harry murmured words to the Snitch in the darkness, trying everything, even Parseltongue, but the golden ball would not open…**

"Well, Dumbledore charmed it, and since he isn't a Parselmouth, it wouldn't work." Amelia said.

**And the wand, the Elder Wand, where was that hidden?**

_In my pocket_ Dumbledore thought with a frown.

**Where was Voldemort searching now? Harry wished his scar would burn and show him Voldemort's thoughts, because for the first time ever, he and Voldemort were united in wanting the very same thing…**

Everyone stared at him, and he put his head down.

**Hermione would not like that idea, of course…**

"Of course I wouldn't!" Hermione shouted at him.

"I know…" he muttered.

**But then, she did not believe….Xenophilius had been right, in a way…Limited, Narrow, Close-minded.**

She glared at him.

**The truth was that she was scared of the idea of the Deathly Hallows, especially of the Resurrection Stone…and Harry pressed his mouth again to the Snitch, kissing it, nearly swallowing it, but the cold medal did not yield…**

"Looks like Gin has some competition." Fred snickered quietly to his twin.

Unluckily for him, Remus heard, and told Ginny.

A few seconds later Fred was whacking his flying bat bogeys away from his face.

**It was nearly dawn when he remembered Luna,** **alone in a cell in Azkaban, surrounded by dementors, and he suddenly felt ashamed of himself. **

"It's alright Harry, it's not your fault." Luna said with a pointed look at Dumbledore.

**He had forgotten all about her in his feverish contemplation of the Hallows. If only they could rescue her, but dementors in those numbers would be virtually unassailable.**

"Honestly, I don't think even the Dementors can suck personality out of her." Sirius smiled at her.

**Now he came to think about it, he had not tried casting a Patronus with the blackthorn wand…He must try that in the morning…**

**If only there was a way of getting a better wand…**

**And desire for the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, unbeatable, invincible, swallowed him once more…**

Everyone sighed.

**They packed up the tent next morning and moved on through a dreary shower of rain. The downpour pursued them to the coast, where they pitched the tent that night, and persisted through the whole week, through sodden landscapes that Harry found bleak and depressing. **

"I miss positive Harry." Susan said.

**He could think only of the Deathly Hallows. It was as though a flame had been lit inside him that nothing, not Hermione's flat disbelief nor Ron's persistent doubts, could extinguish. **

"Is this chapter almost over? I want him to stop thinking about them." Remus asked.

"There's still this much." Sirius replied showing Remus.

**And yet the fiercer the longing for the Hallows burned inside him, the less joyful it made him. He blamed Ron and Hermione: **

"Hey!" Said people exclaimed.

**Their determined indifference was as bad as the relentless rain for dampening his spirits, but neither could erode his certainty, which remained absolute. Harry's belief in and longing for the Hallows consumed him so much that he felt isolated from the other two and their obsession with the Horcruxes.**

"So all three are obsessing, just over separate things." Tonks stated.

"**Obsession?" said Hermione in a low fierce voice, when Harry was careless enough to use the word one evening, after Hermione had told him off for his lack of interest in locating more Horcruxes. "We're not the one with an obsession, Harry! We're the ones trying to do what Dumbledore wanted us to do!"**

"So is Potter apparently." Snape muttered quietly.

**But he was impervious to the veiled criticism. Dumbledore had left the sign of the Hallows for Hermione to decipher, and he had also, Harry remained convinced of it, left the Resurrection Stone hidden in the golden Snitch. Neither can live while the other survives…master of Death…why didn't Ron and Hermione understand?**

"'**The last enemy shall be destroyed is death,'" Harry quoted calmly.**

"**I thought it was You-Know-Who we were supposed to be fighting?" Hermione retorted, and Harry gave up on her.**

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said.

"Its fine Harry."

**Even the mystery of the silver doe, **

"I forgot about the doe." Hannah said honestly.

**which the other two insisted on discussing, seemed less important to Harry now, a vaguely interesting sideshow. The only other thing that mattered to him was that his scar had begun to prickle again, although he did all he could to hide this fact from the other two.**

"Harry, you really suck at hiding that." Hermione stated.

"I haven't tried yet, only in the book." Harry pointed out.

"That's when I meant!" She sighed.

**He sought solitude whenever it happened, but was disappointed by what he saw. The visions he and Voldemort were sharing had changed in quality; they had become blurred, shifting as though they were moving in and out of focus.**

"He's trying to keep Potter out." Mad-Eye said, his normal eye widening.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Molly asked/insisted.

He shook his head. "Voldemort is afraid of Potter, and knows of the connection."

**Harry was just able to make out the indistinct features of an object that looked like a skull, and something like a mountain that was more shadow than substance. Used to images sharp as reality, Harry was disconcerted by the change.**

*2*

"What ees 'e 'iding!" Fleur wondered.

**He was worried that the connection between himself and Voldemort had been damaged, a connection that he both feared and, whatever he had told Hermione, prized. **

Mad-Eye nodded. "It's a blessing and s curse to have that connection"

**Somehow Harry connected these unsatisfying, vague images with the destruction of his wand, as if it was the blackthorn wand's fault that he could no longer see into Voldemort's mind as well as before.**

"Possible." Arthur said. "The wand connection might strengthen the mental connection, but its not very likely."

**As the weeks crept on, Harry could not help but notice, even though his new self-absorption, that Ron seemed to be taking charge. Perhaps because he was determined to make up for having walked out on them, perhaps because Harry's descent into listlessness galvanized his dormant leadership qualities, Ron was the one now encouraging and exhorting the other two into action.**

"Wow." Ron said. "Didn't expect that."

"**Three Horcruxes left," he kept saying. "We need a plan of action, come on! Where haven't we looked? Let's go through it again. The orphanage…"**

**Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, the Riddle House, Borgin and Burkes, Albania, every place that they knew Tom Riddle had ever lived or worked, visited or murdered, Ron and Hermione raked over them again, **

"I think that there's one here at Hogwarts." Harry said. "It makes the most sense."

**Harry joining in only to stop Hermione pestering him. He would have been happy to sit alone in silence, trying to read Voldemort's thoughts, to find out more about the Elder Wand,**

People groaned again.

**but Ron insisted on journeying to ever more unlikely places simply, Harry was aware, to keep them moving.**

Kingsley nodded. "You have to keep moving."

"**You never know," was Ron's constant refrain. "Upper Flagley is a Wizarding village, he might've wanted to live there. Let's go and have a poke around."**

**These frequent forays into Wizarding territory brought them within occasional sight of Snatchers.**

"**Some of them are supposed to be as bad as Death Eaters," said Ron. "The lot that got me were a bit pathetic, but Bill recons some of them are really dangerous. They said on Potterwatch -"**

"Potterwatch?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"**On what?" said Harry.**

"**Potterwatch, didn't I tell you that's what it was called? The program I keep trying to get on the radio, the only one that tells the truth about what's going on!**

A few people smiled at that. It was a pretty good name for the station, but it was also fairly obvious.

**Nearly all of the programs are following You-Know-Who's line, all except Potterwatch, I really want you to hear it, but it's tricky tuning in…"**

**Ron spent evening after evening using his wand to beat out various rhythms on top of the wireless while the dials whirled. Occasionally they would catch snatches of advice on how to treat dragonpox, and once a few bars of "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love."**

"Oh I love that song!" Molly exclaimed. "_Oh, come and stir my __cauldron_-"

"Gah!" Fleur yelled, covering her ears with her hands.

**While he tapped, Ron continued to try to hit on the correct password, muttering strings of random words under his breath.**

"**They're normally something to do with the Order," he told them. "Bill had a real knack for guessing them. I'm bound to get one in the end…"**

**But not until March did luck favor Ron at last. Harry was sitting in the tent entrance, on guard duty, staring idly at a clump of grape hyacinths that had forced their way through the chilly ground, when Ron shouted excitedly from inside the tent.**

"**I've got it, I've got it! Password was 'Albus'!**

A few people cluckled. "Wouldn't that be obvious though?" Bill asked.

"Maybe I forgot his name." Ron mused.

**Get in here, Harry."**

**Roused for the first time in days from his contemplation of the Deathly Hallows,**

**Harry hurried back inside the tent to find Ron and Hermione kneeling on the floor beside the little radio. Hermione, who had been polishing the sword of Gryffindor just for something to do, was sitting open-mouthed, staring at the tiny speaker, from which a most familiar voice was issuing.**

"…**apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters."**

"Must be someone young." Sirius laughed.

"**But that's Lee Jordan!" said Hermione.**

Everyone turned to Lee, who was grinning, and taking a bow as people applauded him.

"**I know!" beamed Ron. "Cool, eh?"**

"…**now found ourselves another secure location," Lee was saying, and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!"**

"**Hi."**

"**Evening, River."**

"River?" Lee questioned.

"'**River'" that's Lee," Ron explained. "They've all got code names, but you can usually tell -"**

"Smart to use code names." Remue nodded.

"**Shh!" said Hermione.**

"**But before we hear from Royal and Romulus," Lee went on,**

"**let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of**

Sirius stared at the book, his eyes wide.

**Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."**

Everyone was silent, nearly all eyes we're on Ted Tonks, who was sitting in the room alive and well.

Andromeda and Tonks we're crying, holding onto their husband/dad.

"I'm so sorry, but don't worry, this won't happen this time around." Amelia said.

They all nodded, wiped their tears and Sirius (who didn't really want to read anymore) continued anyway.

**Harry felt a sick, swooping in his belly. He, Ron, and Hermione gazed at one another in horror.**

"**A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed.**

**It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas **

Everyone sucked in their breath, not wanting to hear about the death of another person.

**and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped.**

They let out their breaths. Dean could still be alive.

**If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news.**

"I'll be alright." Dean said, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"**Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. **

Everyone grimaced.

**Muggle authorities are attributing their deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse - more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime.**

"That's sick." Lee said seriously.

People nodded in agreement.

"**Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. **

"It took them that long to find her?" Hermione said aghast.

"Nobody wat looking for the batty old woman." Remus said disgusted at the time it took for them to find her.

**The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic.**

"I'll say." Harry muttered, remembering what was read about the snake inside her.

"**Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."**

There was a moment of silence for the people who died in the book. It didn't matter that those people weren't going to be murdered in this reality, they still deserved a moment.

**Silence fell, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not speak. Half of Harry yearned to hear more, half of him was afraid of what might come next. It was the first time he had felt fully connected to the outside world for a long time.**

"**Thank you," said Lee's voice. "And now we can return to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."**

"**Thanks, River," said an unmistakable voice, deep, measured, reassuring.**

Kingsley smiled, already figuring out that its him.

"**Kingsley!" burst out Ron.**

"You're in on it too?" Tonks smiled. "I thought you we're on the run."

"Guess I'm sneaky." He smirked.

"**We know!" said Hermione, hushing him.**

"**Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties," said Kingsley. "However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."**

Everyone nodded. That would be smart, and could really save the muggles.

"**And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'? asked Lee.**

"**I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters,'" replied Kingsley. "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."**

"Well said Kingsley." Remus smiled.

Kingsley nodded, agreeing with himself.

"**Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if we ever get out of this mess," said Lee. **

Fudge sputtered, as everyone agreed.

**"And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter.'"**

"**Thanks, River," said another very familiar voice. Ron started to speak, but Hermione forestalled him in a whisper.**

"**We know it's Lupin!"**

"Remus!" Tonks cheered, kissing him on his head.

"**Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"**

"**I do," said Lupin firmly. "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."**

Their was a slight silence as Sirius let everyone soak that in.

"You know, this war might be the hardest on Professor Lupin." Luna said thoughfully.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked her confused.

"Well, in the book you lost you're best friends, and Harry is the last connection you have to James, and to Sirius. You-know-who is after him, and you have to sit there, waiting to hear if he's alive day after day."

Remus's eyes widened. "I…I hadn't thought about that."

Luna smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for saying it then."

**A mixture of gratitude and shame welled up in Harry. Had Lupin forgiven him, then, for the terrible things he had said when they had last met?**

"Of course I would." Remus said shakily.

"**And what would you say to Harry if you knew he was listening, Romulus?"**

"**I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit," said Lupin, then hesitated slightly, "And I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right."**

**Harry looked at Hermione, whose eyes were full of tears.**

"**Nearly always right," she repeated.**

"**Oh, didn't I tell you?" said Ron in surprise. "Bill told me Lupin's living with Tonks again! And apparently she's getting pretty big too…"**

Tonks grinned thinking of the child she would have in the future.

"…**and our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?" Lee was saying.**

"**Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of The Quibbler," said Lupin.**

"He's still alive though." Luna smiled relieved.

"**At least he's still alive!" muttered Ron.**

"**We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid" **

Hagrid's friends all gasped.

– **all three of them gasped, and so nearly missed the rest of the sentence –**

"**well-known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."**

Hagrid smiled sheepishly, as Harry ran up and hugged him. "Don't scare me like that again! I didn't know what I was about to hear."

"**I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?" asked Lee.**

A few chuckled darkly.

"**It would tend to give you an edge," agreed Lupin gravely.**

"**May I just add that while we here at Potterwatch applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate."**

"When did Lee grown up?" The twins said together.

"War does that." Remus said with a frown.

"**Indeed they are, Romulus," said Lee, "so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to Potterwatch!**

"The man with the lightning scar?" Harry blinked.

"It's true mate, you know that." Lee smiled.

**And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent. Rodent?"**

"'**Rodent'?" said yet another familiar voice, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione cried out together:**

"**Fred!"**

"**No – is it George?"**

"**It's Fred, I think," said Ron, leaning in closer, as whichever twin it was said,**

The twins shrugged, and both stood up and bowed through their applause.

"**I'm not being 'Rodent,' no way, I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!"**

"Its defiantly me." Fred laughed

"Which one are you?" Molly asked, and Fred frowned , but hid it quickly.

"I'm George of course." Fred said with a fake smile.

"No, he's Fred." Alicia said.

The twins stared at her. "How do you know that?" They said together.

She shrugged, and blushed when they didn't stop staring at her.

"Continue!" Alicia said loudly, and Sirius complied.

"**Oh, all right then, 'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"**

"**Yes, River, I can," said Fred. "As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar,** **You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place."**

A few chuckled dryly at that.

"**Which suits him, of course," said Kingsley. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."**

"At least we'll have the upper hand this time." Arthur said hopefully.

"**Agreed," said Fred. "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill people with a single glance from his eyes. That's a basilisk, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, **

"I like how you're being sarcastic, and warning them as well." Ginny said with a small smile.

**although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."**

"True." Harry said in a grave voice.

**For the first time in weeks and weeks, Harry was laughing: He could feel the weight of tension leaving him.**

Fred smiled.

"**And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" asked Lee.**

"**Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?" asked Fred. **

Nearly half of the hall was laughing hard at that. Fred was good at easing the tension.

**"Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to,**

Now Everyone except Umbridge, Snape and Fudge we're laughing hard. (The teachers and most adults we're doing it discreetly though)

**so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning to take any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"**

"It is a strange thing to hear from Fred." Ron laughed.

"**Thank you very much for those wise words, Rapier," said Lee. "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.'**

Tonks smiled at Mad-Eye, who was looking the same as always, but if you looked close enough, you could see a hint of a smile on his face.

**Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."**

"Good sign off." Sirius told Lee, who smiled.

**The radio's dial twirled and the lights behind the tuning panel went out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still beaming. Hearing familiar, friendly voices was an extraordinary tonic; Harry had become so used to their isolation he had nearly forgotten that other people were resisting Voldemort. It was like waking from a long sleep.**

"Happy to be of service mate." Lee and Fred said together

"**Good, eh?" said Ron happily.**

"**Brilliant," said Harry.**

"**It's so brave of them," sighed Hermione admiringly. "If they were found …"**

"**Well, they keep on the move, don't they?" said Ron. "Like us."**

"**But did you hear what Fred said?" asked Harry excitedly; now the broadcast was over, his thoughts turned around toward his all-consuming obsession. "He's abroad! He's still looking for the Wand, I knew it!"**

"Harry." People groaned. They had thought that the obsession was over.

"**Harry—"**

"**Come on, Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol –"**

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"**HARRY, NO!"**

"—**demort's after the Elder Wand!"**

Harry looked horrified, as did most of the hall.

"Shit!" Sirius said loudly, and Molly was too terrified to reprehend him.

"**The name's Taboo!" Ron bellowed, leaping to his feet as a loud crack sounded outside the tent. **

You could hear a pin drop in the hall, as everyone waited anxiously, and nervously to hear what was going to happen.

**"I told you, Harry, I told you, we can't say it anymore – we've got to put the protection back around us – quickly – it's how they find –"**

**But Ron stopped talking, and Harry knew why. The Sneakoscope on the table had lit up and begun to spin; they could hear voices coming nearer and nearer: rough, excited voices. Ron pulled the Deluminator out of his pocket and clicked it: Their lamps went out.**

"**Come out of there with your hands up!" came a rasping voice through the darkness. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"**

"Oh my god." Molly whispered, her eyes wide.

"I'm so so-"Harry started.

"Don't even apologize Harry." Ron said.

Then Hermione said, "You we're so used to saying it, that you couldn't help but slip up once."

"Who wants the-"Sirius said, but before he could finish the sentence, the doors of the great hall opened, and Narcissa Malfoy walked in, and said.

"I received a letter from my son, I need to speak with him. Now."

Draco gulped. He had written his mother a few nights before, telling her about his change in sides in the war, and he couldn't tell if she was happy or not.

He slowly stood up, and walked to his mother, and the two of them stepped out into the hall.

She looked at him for a moment, and then she brought him into the biggest hug Draco had ever received in his entire life.

"Oh Draco, I'm so proud of you." She sniffed, dropping her tough mask immediately. "I never wanted you to join The Dark Lord."

Draco was in shock. "You're…You're happy?"

She smiled and let go of him. "Of course I'm happy!"

"What about Father?" He asked, and she frowned.

"I haven't told him, so I guess it'll be a bit of a shock when he finds out now won't it."

He hugged her again. "Would you like to join us in the hall?"

She looked confused. "What's going on?"

After giving his Mother a brief explanation of what was going on, she nodded, and the two of them went back into the hall, and sat down at Gryffindor table.

At the questioning glances he received, he said loudly. "My mother and I have officially switched sides."

People started to cheer, and clap for the two of them.

"Cissy?" Andromeda asked hesitantly.

She looked at her sister, and smiled, and then the two of them hugged for the first time in over twenty years.

After a long catch up between the two sisters, and a better explanation of what was going on in the book itself, Narcissa agreed to read the next chapter.

"Malfoy Manor." She read, then grimaced.

* * *

*1*-How is Dennis Creevy a wizard? Wouldn't the odds of Muggleborn Collins brother being a wizard be astronomical?

*2*-Was that Voldemort stealing the Wand from Dumbledore's grave?


	23. Malfoy Manor

**A/n- OKAY, so people keep bugging me about the "Dumbledore being gay" Thing. I saw in an interview, that when J.K. Rowling first read the script for Half Blood Prince, Dumbledore originally was talking about a woman he liked when he was younger. Rowling then said that she crossed that out and wrote "Dumbledore is gay" On the page and gave it back.**

**A/N/2- I don't think I got the perfect reactions for this chapter _ sorry.**

"Malfoy Manor." Narcissa read, then grimaced. "They're going to take you to our home. This is not good."

**Harry looked around at the other two, now mere outlines in the darkness. He saw Hermione point her wand, not set toward the outside, but into his face; there was a bang, a burst of white light, and he buckled in agony, unable to see. He could feel his face swelling rapidly under his hands as heavy footfalls surrounded him.**

"What the hell!" Sirius yelled glaring at Hermione who flinched slightly.

"I'm making him unrecognizable!" She said back in a 'how could you not understand that, it's so obvious' voice.

**"Get up, vermin."**

**Unknown hands dragged Harry roughly off the ground, before he could stop them, someone had rummaged through his pockets and removed the blackthorn wand.**

Glares were sent towards the book.

**Harry clutched at his excruciatingly painful face, which felt unrecognizable beneath his fingers, tight, swollen, and puffy as though he had suffered some violent allergic reaction. His eyes had been reduced to slits through which he could barely see; his glasses fell off as he was bundled out of the tent:**

"They probably won't be able to recognize you." Remus said somewhat relieved.

"But what about Ron and Hermione?" Tonks pointed out, and he went grim again.

**all he could make out were the blurred shapes of four or five people wrestling Ron and Hermione outside too.**

**"Get - off - her!" Ron shouted. There was the unmistakable sound of knuckles hitting flesh: Ron grunted in pain and Hermione screamed, "No! Leave him alone, leave him alone!"**

Molly pulled Ron from Hermione and brought him into a giant hug, with tears in her eyes.

"Mum gerroff!" Ron wheezed, breaking out of his mother's grasp, and breathing deeply.

**"Your boyfriend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list," said the horribly familiar, rasping voice. "Delicious girl…what a treat…I do enjoy the softness of the skin…"**

Remus's eyes widened, and he prayed that it wasn't who he thought he was.

**Harry's stomach turned over. He knew who this was, Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who was permitted to wear Death Eater robes in return for his hired savagery.**

"DAMN IT!" Remus shouted angrily.

When people gave Remus confused looks, Sirius took pity on him and explained. "Greyback is the werewolf that bit him."

People now understood, and were all furious.

**"Search the tent!" said another voice.**

**Harry was thrown face down onto the ground. A thud told him that Ron had been cast down beside him. They could hear footsteps and crashes; the men were pushing over chairs inside the tent as they searched.**

Arthur chuckled darkly. "Looks like he won't be wanting his tent back."

"Not the time Arthur." Molly whispered.

**"Now, let's see who we've got," said Greyback's gloating voice from overhead, and Harry was rolled over onto his back. A beam of wand light fell onto his face and Greyback laughed.**

**"I'll be needing butterbeer to wash this one down. What happened to you, ugly?"**

"He's not ugly!" Ginny yelled at the book, then blushed when Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her,

**Harry did not answer immediately.**

**"I said," repeated Greyback, and Harry received a blow to the diaphragm that made him double over in pain. "what happened to you?"**

Remus growled.

**"Stung." Harry muttered. "Been Stung."**

**"Yeah, looks like it." said a second voice.**

**"What's your name?" snarled Greyback.**

**"Dudley." said Harry.**

**"And your first name?"**

**"I - Vernon. Vernon Dudley."**

"Vernon Dudley?" Sirius deadtoned.

Harry turned red and looked down. "Oops?"

**"Check the list, Scabior." said Greyback, and Harry head him move sideways to look down at Ron, instead. "And what about you, ginger?"**

**"Stan Shunpike." said Ron.**

"They'll know Stan." Sirius winced.

**"Like 'ell you are." said the man called Scabior. "We know Stan Shunpike, 'e's put a bit of work our way."**

**There was another thud.**

Ron grimaced. He was pretty sure he knew what the 'thud' was.

**"I'b Bardy," said Ron, and Harry could tell that his mouth was full of blood. **

Molly's eyes we're full of tears as she heard this.

**"Bardy Weasley."**

"Don't say your real last name boy!" Mad-Eye growled.

**"A Weasley?" rasped Greyback. "So you're related to blood traitors even if you're not a Mudblood. And lastly, your pretty little friend . . ." The relish in his voice made Harry's flesh crawl.**

Remus bared his teeth at the book so ferociously, that people started to back away from him.

"If he lays one finger on her…" Remus growled. The threat was pretty clear.

**"Easy, Greyback." said Scabior over the jeering of the others.**

**"Oh, I'm not going to bite just yet.**

"You're not going to bite her at all." Ron yelled at the book. His voice was almost as fierce as Remus's.

Ron was quite scary.

**We'll see if she's a bit quicker at remembering her name than Barny. Who are you, girly?"**

**"Penelope Clearwater." said Hermione. She sounded terrified, but convincing.**

Percy stared at her, slightly upset that she used his old girlfriend's name, but he understood that she couldn't just say "Hermione Granger"

**"What's your blood status?"**

**"Half-Blood." said Hermione.**

"How did you know that?" Percy couldn't help but ask.

She smiled slightly. "In second year, I was the one who warned her to look around the corner with a mirror. She was confused at first saying that she didn't have anything to worry about, because her mum was a witch. Needless to say, she checked anyway, and was petrified only moments later."

Percy nodded in gratitude that she warned her, then motioned for Narcissa to read.

**"Easy enough to check," said Scabior. "But the 'ole lot of 'em look like they could still be 'ogwarts age -"**

**"We'b lebt," said Ron.**

**"Left, 'ave you, ginger?" said Scabior. "And you decided to go camping? And you thought, just for a laugh, you'd use the Dark Lords name?"**

Harry flinched.

"It's not your fa-"

"Yes it is." He muttered at Ginny. "I said the bloody name."

**"Nod a laugh," said Ron. "Aggiden."**

**"Accident?" There was more jeering laughter.**

**"You know who used to like using the Dark Lord's name, Weasley?" growled Greyback, "The Order of the Phoenix. Mean anything to you?"**

**"Doh."**

**"Well, they don't show the Dark Lord proper respect, so the name's been Tabooed. A few Order members have been tracked that way. We'll see. Bind them up with the other two prisoners!"**

People looked up. Maybe the prisoners are Dean and the goblin?

**Someone yanked Harry up by the hair, **

"Don't touch him." Ginny hissed.

**dragged him a short way, pushed him down into a sitting position, then started binding him back-to-back with other people. Harry was still half blind, barely able to see anything through his puffed-up eyes. When at last the man tying then had walked away, Harry whispered to the other prisoners.**

**"Anyone still got a wand?"**

**"No." Said Ron and Hermione from either side of him.**

**"This is all my fault. I said the name. I'm sorry -"**

**"Harry?"**

**It was a new, but familiar voice. and it came from directly behind Harry, from the person tied to Hermione's left.**

**"Dean?"**

People sighed in slight relief. They were all glad that they didn't have to read about the death of another student, but were all still tense, as they knew they were heading towards Malfoy Manor.

**"It is you! If they find out who they've got-! They're Snatchers, they're only looking for truants to sell for gold -"**

**"Not a bad little haul for one night," Greyback was saying, as a pair of hobnailed boots marched close by Harry and they heard more crashes from inside the tent. "A Mudblood, a runaway goblin, and these truants. You checked their names on the list yet, Scabior?" he roared.**

**"Yeah. There's no Vernon Dudley un 'ere, Greyback."**

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?" Alicia asked.

"Depends on if the list is of Muggleborns, or non-muggleborns. It's probably the former, so I'd say good thing." Remus answered her.

**"Interesting," said Greyback. "That's interesting."**

**He crouched down beside Harry, who saw, through the infinitesimal gap left between his swollen eyelids, a face covered in matted gray hair and whiskers, with pointed brown teeth and sores in the corners of his mouth. Greyback smelled as he had done at the top of the tower where Dumbledore had died:**

"He was there too?" Remus snarled.

"Calm down Remus." Sirius said in a surprisingly mature voice. "It'll be alright."

Remus glared at him, then took a deep breath and nodded.

**of dirt, sweat, and blood.**

**"So you aren't wanted, then, Vernon? Or are you on that list under a different name? What house were you in at Hogwarts?"**

**"Slytherin," said Harry automatically.**

"But you don't even know where the common room… Ohhh second year, right." Ron said.

**"Funny 'ow they all thinks we wants to 'ear that." leered Scabior out of the shadows. "But none of 'em can tell us where the common room is."**

**"It's in the dungeons." said Harry clearly. "You enter through the wall. It's full of skulls and stuff and it's under the lake, so the light's all green,"**

The Gryffindor's (besides Ron and Harry) Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws all looked at the Slytherins with eyebrows raised.

"What?" Draco defended. "It's nice."

"It is." Harry agreed. "But ours is better."

"Is not."

"Is."

"Is-"

"Stop!" Narcissa scolded.

"I win." Harry whispered.

**There was a short pause.**

"Probably shocked 'em." Seamus said.

**"Well, well, looks like we really 'ave caught a little Slytherin." said Scabior. "Good for you, Vernon, 'cause there ain't a lot of Mudblood Slytherins. Who's your father?"**

**"He works at the Ministry," Harry lied. **

The ministry employees' (The good ones) Started to think hard.

**He knew that his whole story would collapse with the smallest investigation, but on the other hand, he only had until his face regained its usual appearance before the game was up in any case. "Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."**

Arthur started to laugh, as did Amelia, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye smirked.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"There's actually a Dudley down there!" Tonks said gasping for air as she was laughing so hard.

**"You know what, Greyback," said Scabior. "I think there is a Dudley in there."**

**Harry could barely breathe: Could luck, sheer luck, get them safely out of this?**

A few shook their heads, wondering what went wrong, as it's obvious that they don't get out of this one like that.

**"Well, well." said Greyback, and Harry could hear the tiniest note of trepidation in that callous voice, and knew that Greyback was wondering whether he had just indeed just attacked and bound the son of a Ministry Official. **

"That," Kingsley said. "Would not be very good for Greyback."

**Harry's heart was pounding against the ropes around his ribs; he would not have been surprised to know that Greyback could see it. "If you're telling the truth, ugly, you've got nothing to fear from a trip to the Ministry. I expect your father'll reward us just for picking you up."**

People groaned.

**"But," said Harry, his mouth bone dry, "if you just let us -"**

**"Hey!" came a shout from inside the tent. "Look at this. Greyback!"**

"What is it?" A few people asked.

"Well, if you would let me finish the next two sentences, you would know." Narcissa said, and the blushed.

**A dark figure came bustling toward them, and Harry saw a glint of silver to the light of their wands. They had found Gryffindor's sword.**

"Oh shit." Sirius groaned.

**"Ve-e-ery nice," said Greyback appreciatively, taking it from his companion. "Oh, very nice indeed. Looks goblin-made, that. Where did you get something like this?"**

**"It's my father's," Harry lied, hoping against hope that it was too dark for Greyback to see the name etched just below the hilt. "We borrowed it to cut firewood -"**

"Are you a witch or not?" Ron asked with a smirk, trying to ease the tension.

It worked only for the three people who understood, everyone else just looked confused, as to why Ron called Harry a witch.

**"'ang on a minute, Greyback! Look at this, in the Prophet!"**

**As Scabior said it, Harry's scar, which was stretched tight across his distended forehead, burned savagely. More clearly than he could make out anything around him, he saw a towering building, a grim fortress, jet-black and forbidding: Voldemort's thoughts had suddenly become Razor-Sharp again; he was gliding toward the gigantic building with a sense of calmly euphoric purpose . . .** **So close . . . So close . . .**

"V-Vo-Vold- Voldemort. Must almost have the wand." Ron said shakily.

**With a huge effort of will Harry closed his mind to Voldemort's thoughts, pulling himself back to where he sat, tied to Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Griphook in the darkness, listening to Greyback and Scabior.**

**"'Hermione Granger," Scabior was saying,**

"No!" Ron gasped. "He knows!"

**"the Mudblood who is known to be traveling with 'arry Potter."**

"Don't call her that." Ron glared at the book.

"Ron, it's okay." Hermione said soothingly.

"No it's not bloody okay!'' Ron all but yelled back.

**Harry's scar burned in the silence, but he made a supreme effort to keep himself present, nor to slip into Voldemort's mind. He heard the creak of Greyback's boots as he crouched down, in front of Hermione.**

**"You know what, little girly? This picture looks a hell of a lot like you."**

**"It isn't! It isn't me!"**

**Hermione's terrified squeak was as good as a confession.**

"Granger!" Mad-Eye barked.

"Shut up Mad-Eye!" Tonks shouted at him. "In the book she's just an eighteen year old witch, with no auror training mind you, and was just captured! It's perfectly reasonable for her to be scared!"

Moody glared at her lightly, then sighed and nodded.

**"... known to be traveling with Harry Potter," repeated Greyback quietly.**

**A stillness had settled over the scene. Harry's scar was exquisitely painful, but he struggled with all his strength against the pull of Voldemort's thoughts. **

"You're doing an adequate job I guess.' Snape said, and Harry looked at him in shock.

Did Snape just compliment him?

**It had never been so important to remain in his own right mind.**

People nodded, agreeing with book-Harry.

**"Well, this changes things, doesn't it?" whispered Greyback. Nobody spoke: Harry sensed the gang of Snatchers watching, frozen, and felt Hermione's arm trembling against his. Greyback got up and took a couple of steps to where Harry sat, crouching down again to stare closely at his misshapen features.**

**"What's that on your forehead, Verno.n?" he asked softly, his breath foul in Harry's nostrils as he pressed a filthy finger to the taught scar.**

"Oh my God, this is not happening." Ginny mumbled, scared for her brothers, friends, and boyfriends book-self

**"Don't touch it!" Harry yelled. He could not stop himself, he thought he might be sick from the pain of it.**

"Understandable reaction then I guess." Tonks nodded.

**"I thought you wore glasses, Potter?" breathed Greyback.**

**"I found glasses!" yelped one of the Snatchers skulking in the background. "There was glasses in the tent, Greyback, wait -"**

**And seconds later Harry's glasses had been rammed back onto his face. The Snatchers were closing in now, peering at him.**

**"It is!" rasped Greyback. "We've caught Potter!"**

People groaned.

"They'll get out of it." Arthur said, trying to soothe his distraught wife. "Look at how much book is left, they'll defiantly escape."

"Harry will defiantly escape." She whispered. "We don't know about Ron and Hermione."

Arthur gulped.

**They all took several steps backward, stunned by what they had done. Harry, still fighting to remain present in his own splitting head, could think of nothing to say. Fragmented visions were breaking across the surface of his mind - He was hiding around the high walls of the black fortress—**

"Nurmengard?" Hermione questioned.

"Possibly." Kingsley answered.

**No, he was Harry, tied up and wandless, in grave danger-looking up, up to the topmost window, the highest tower-He was Harry, and they were discussing his fate in low voices-Time to fly . . .**

"That's so bloody confusing." Ron muttered to his friend.

"Shut up." Harry hissed.

Ron raised an eyebrow, and Harry realized that he actually hissed.

"Oops, sorry, I said shut up." Harry said again.

Ron rolled his eyes.

**". . . To the Ministry?"**

**"To hell with the Ministry." growled Greyback. "They'll take the credit, and we won't get a look in. I say we take him straight to You-Know-Who."**

"No thanks, I think we'd rather stay at our tent." Ron said absentmindedly, easing the tension slightly.

**"Will you summon 'im? 'ere?" said Scabior, sounding awed, terrified.**

**"No," snarled Greyback, "I haven't got – **

"Why doesn't Greyback have one?" Harry asked confused.

"Even Voldemort is prejudice against Werewolves. And yet, most of us are on his side anyway." Remus replied grimly.

**they say he's using the Malfoy's place as a base.**

Narcissa and Draco glared at the book for a second. They didn't like the sound of that.

**We'll take the boy there."**

**Harry thought he knew why Greyback was not calling Voldemort. The werewolf might be allowed to wear Death Eater robes when they wanted to use him, but only Voldemort's inner circle were branded with the Dark Mark: Greyback had not been granted this highest honor.**

"Honor my arse." Sirius muttered.

**Harry's scar seared again** **–**

**-** **and he rose into the night, flying straight up to the windows at the very top of the tower –**

"Is he flying?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, probably. Remember at the beginning of the book? He was flying then too." Hannah replied.

"**. . . completely sure it's him? 'Cause if it ain't, Greyback, we're dead."**

"Oh why couldn't they have caught the wrong person." Remus growled under his breath, but didn't truly want that.

He didn't want anyone to be caught.

**"Who's in charge here?" roared Greyback, covering his moment of inadequacy. "I say that's Potter, and him plus his wand, that's two hundred thousand Galleons right there**

"I thought it was ten thousand." Hermione blinked.

"Eet must 'ave gone up." Fleur sighed.

**! But if you're too gutless to come along, any of you, it's all for me, and with any luck, I'll get the girl thrown in!"**

People were throwing daggers with their eyes at the book. 'That sick bastard' was going through most everyone's mind.

– **The window was the merest slit in the black rock, not big enough for a man to enter. . . . A skeletal figure was just visible through it, curled beneath a blanket. . . . Dead, or sleeping . . . ?**

"Either dead, or about to be." Harry said darkly.

"**All right!" said Scabior. "All right, we're in! And what about the rest of 'em, Greyback, what'll we do with 'em?"**

"**Might as well take the lot. We've got two Mudbloods, that's another ten Galleons. **

"Aw come one!" Dean complained lightly. "I'm worth more than five Galleons!"

"You want the two hundred thousand bounty on my head? You can gladly take it." Harry replied.

"Er, no thanks, I'm good." Dean said awkwardly.

**Give me the sword as well. If they're rubies, that's another small fortune right there."**

**The prisoners were dragged to their feet. Harry could hear Hermione's breathing, fast and terrified.**

"**Grab hold and make it tight. I'll do Potter!" said Greyback, seizing a fistful of Harry's hair; Harry could feel his long yellow nails scratching his scalp. "On three! One – two – three –"**

**They Disapparated, pulling the prisoners with them. Harry struggled, trying to throw off Greyback's hand, but it was hopeless: **

"That would also separate you from them." McGonagall said quietly.

**Ron and Hermione were squeezed tightly against him on either side; he could not separate from the group, and as the breath was squeezed out of him his scar seared more painfully still –**

– **as he forced himself through the slit of a window like a snake and landed, lightly as vapor inside the cell-like room –**

"Geesh, your connection has never seemed more annoying, I want to know whats happening!" Lee complained.

**The prisoners lurched into one another as they landed in a country lane. Harry's eyes, still puffy, took a moment to acclimatize, then he saw a pair of wrought-iron gates at the foot of what looked like a long drive. He experienced the tiniest trickle of relief. The worst had not happened yet: Voldemort was not here. He was, Harry knew, for he was fighting to resist the vision, in some strange, fortress-like place, at the top of a tower. How long it would take Voldemort to get to this place, once he knew that Harry was here, was another matter. . . .**

"Once he knows, you're dead." Mad-Eye said gruffly.

"Thanks for that lovely thought Mad-Eye." Tonks mumbled.

**One of the Snatchers strode to the gates and shook them.**

"**How do we get in? They're locked, Greyback, I can't – blimey!"**

**He whipped his hands away in fright. The iron was contorting, twisting itself out of the abstract furls and coils into a frightening face, which spoke in a clanging, echoing voice. "State your purpose!"**

"**We've got Potter!" Greyback roared triumphantly. "We've captured Harry Potter!"**

"Lucius will love that." Narcissa growled under her breath, interrupting herself.

**The gates swung open.**

"**Come on!" said Greyback to his men, and the prisoners were shunted through the gates and up the drive, between high hedges that muffled their footsteps. Harry saw a ghostly white shape above him, and realized it was an albino peacock. **

Draco snorted. "Father is obsessed with them. It's really disturbing."

**He stumbled and was dragged onto his feet by Greyback; now he was staggering along sideways, tied back-to-back to the four other prisoner. Closing his puffy eyes, he allowed the pain in his scar to overcome him for a moment, wanting to know what Voldemort was doing, whether he knew yet that** **Harry was caught. . . .**

"And Hermione, that is why my connection can be good." Harry pointed out.

She nodded reluctantly.

**The emaciated figure stirred beneath its thin blanket and rolled over toward him, eyes opening in a skull of a face. . . . The frail man sat up, great sunken eyes fixed upon him, upon Voldemort, and then he smiled. Most of his teeth were gone. . . .**

"**So, you have come. I thought you would . . . one day. But your journey was pointless. I never had it."**

"huh?" Was heard by most in the hall.

"**You lie!"**

**As Voldemort's anger throbbed inside him, Harry's scar threatened to burst with pain, and he wrenched his mind back to his own body, fighting to remain present as the prisoners were pushed over gravel.**

**Light spilled out over all of them.**

"**What is this?" said a woman's cold voice.**

"If it is me, I would like to apologize now, for anything I do or say in this book." Narcissa told the trio sincerely, and they nodded.

"**We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" rasped Greyback.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**You know me!" There was resentment in the werewolf's voice. "Fenrir Greyback! We've caught Harry Potter!"**

**Greyback seized Harry and dragged him around to face the light, forcing the other prisoners to shuffle around too.**

"**I know 'es swollen, ma'am, but it's 'im!" piped up Scabior.**

"**If you look a bit closer, you'll see 'is scar. And this 'ere, see the girl? The Mudblood who's been traveling around with 'im, ma'am. There's no doubt it's 'im, and we've got 'is wand as well! 'Ere, ma'am –"**

Sirius laughed dryly. "It's not his wand, that'll buy some time,"

**Through his puffy eyelids Harry saw Narcissa Malfoy scrutinizing his swollen face. Scabior thrust the blackthorn wand at her. She raised her eyebrows.**

"**Bring them in," she said.**

She flinched slightly.

**Harry and the others were shoved and kicked up broad stone steps into a hallway lined with portraits.**

"**Follow me," said Narcissa, leading the way across the hall. "My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know."**

Draco shifted nervously, hoping that he wouldn't tell.

**The drawing room dazzled after the darkness outside; even with his eyes almost closed Harry could make out the wide proportions of the room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, more portraits against the dark purple walls. **

"I hate that room." Draco muttered.

**Two figures rose from chairs in front of an ornate marble fireplace as the prisoners were forced into the room by the Snatchers.**

"**What is this?"**

**The dreadfully familiar, drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy fell on Harry's ears.**

"How many times have you met him?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry thought about it, and answered. "Six times I think."

**He was panicking now. He could see no way out, and it was easier, as his fear mounted, to block out Voldemort's thoughts, though his scar was still burning.**

"**They say they've got Potter," said Narcissa's cold voice. **

Narcissa winced.

**"Draco, come here." Harry did not dare look directly at Draco, but saw him obliquely; a figure slightly taller than he was, rising from an armchair, his face a pale and pointed blur beneath white-blond hair.**

**Greyback forced the prisoners to turn again so as to place Harry directly beneath the chandelier.**

"**Well, boy?" rasped the werewolf.**

"Someone shut him the hell up." Remus growled again.

**Harry was facing a mirror over the fireplace, a great gilded thing in an intricately scrolled frame. Through the slits of his eyes he saw his own reflection for the first time since leaving Grimmauld Place.**

'You hadn't looked at yourself in months?" Sirius said shocked.

**His face was huge, shiny, and pink, every feature distorted by Hermione's jinx.**

"There's the upside I guess." Ron said.

**His black hair reached his shoulders **

"Sounds nice." Ginny said, touching his short, crazy hair.

"I'd look like a girl!" Harry complained.

Ginny smiled. "Good point."

**and there was a dark shadow around his jaw. Had he not known that it was he who stood there, he would have wondered who was wearing his glasses. He resolved not to speak, for his voice was sure to give him away; yet he still avoided eye contact with Draco as the latter approached.**

"**Well, Draco?" said Lucius Malfoy. He sounded avid. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"**

"**I can't – I can't be sure," said Draco. He was keeping his distance from Greyback, and seemed as scared of looking at Harry as Harry was of looking at him.**

"I don't think Malf…Draco wants to give you away." Hermione said with a small smile.

"**But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!"**

**Harry had never heard Lucius Malfoy so excited.**

"And you never will." Narcissa promised.

"**Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv –"**

"**Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope Mr. Malfoy?" said Greyback menacingly.**

"**Of course not, of course not!" said Lucius impatiently.**

"He'd take all the credit, wouldn't he." Sirius said.

Narcissa nodded.

**He approached Harry himself, came so close that Harry could see the usually languid, pale face in sharp detail even through his swollen eyes. With his face a puffy mask, Harry felt as though he was peering out from between the bars of a cage.**

"**What did you do to him?" Lucius asked Greyback. "How did he get into this state?"**

"**That wasn't us."**

"**Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me," said Lucius.**

**His gray eyes raked Harry's forehead.**

"**There's something there," he whispered. "it could be the scar, stretched tight. . . .Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"**

"Hermione, that must have been a very powerful jinx." Remus complimented.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly.

**Harry saw Draco's face up close now, right beside his father's. They were extraordinarily alike, except that while his father looked beside himself with excitement, Draco's expression was full of reluctance, even fear.**

"I don't want to do that." Draco said, almost smiling with relief. "I don't want to be the bad guy!"

Narcissa smiled at her son's happiness.

"**I don't know," he said, and he walked away toward the fireplace where his mother stood watching.**

"**We had better be certain, Lucius," Narcissa called to her husband in her cold, clear voice. "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord . . . They say this is his" – she was looking closely at the blackthorn wand – "but it does not resemble Ollivander's description**

**. . . . If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing . . . Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"**

"**What about the Mudblood, then?" growled Greyback. Harry was nearly thrown off his feet as the Snatchers forced the prisoners to swivel around again, so that the light fell on Hermione instead.**

"**Wait," said Narcissa sharply. "Yes – yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"**

Narcissa looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "I am so sorry."

Hermione could tell that the woman was sincere, so she said "It's alright."

"**I . . . maybe . . . yeah."**

"**But then, that's the Weasley boy!" shouted Lucius, striding around the bound prisoners to face Ron. "It's them, Potter's friends – Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name – ?"**

"**Yeah," said Draco again, his back to the prisoners. "It could be."**

"I like how he isn't answering completely." Alicia said.

Angelina nodded. "It's like he's trying to get them off, without it being obvious."

**The drawing room door opened behind Harry. A woman spoke, and the sound of the voice wound Harry's fear to an even higher pitch.**

"**What is this? What's happened, Cissy?"**

**Bellatrix Lestrange **

Neville's face grew dark at the mention of that woman.

**walked slowly around the prisoners, and stopped on Harry's right, staring at Hermione through her heavily lidded eyes,**

"**But surely," she said quietly, "this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"**

"No." Ron said firmly. "This is a witch, nothing less than everyone else. "

Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"**Yes, yes, it's Granger!" cried Lucius, "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"**

"These people really need lives." Astoria muttered, and her sister Daphne agreed.

"**Potter?" shrieked Bellatrix, and she backed away, the better to take in Harry.**

"**Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!" She dragged back her left sleeve: Harry saw the Dark Mark burned into the flesh of her arm, and knew that she was about to touch it, to summon her beloved master–**

People sucked in their breath.

"**I was about to call him!" said Lucius, and his hand actually closed upon Bellatrix's wrist, preventing her from touching the Mark.**

And then they let it out, slightly relieved.

**"I shall summon him, Bella. Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority –"**

"**Your authority!" she sneered, attempting to wrench her hand from his grasp. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius!**

"Oh burn!" Justin said, and the purebloods looked at him confused. "Muggle saying."

**How dare you! Take your hands off me!"**

"**This is nothing to do with you, you did not capture the boy –"**

"Neither did you!" Tonks rolled her eyes.

"**Begging your pardon, Mr. Malfoy," interjected Greyback, "but it's us that caught Potter, and it's us that'll be claiming the gold –"**

"**Gold!" laughed Bellatrix, still attempting to throw off her brother-in-law, her free hand groping in her pocket for her wand. "Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of his – of –"**

**She stopped struggling, her dark eyes fixed upon something Harry could not see. Jubilant at her capitulation, Lucius threw her hand from him and ripped up his own sleeve –**

"**STOP!" shrieked Bellatrix, "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"**

"Does she think that it isn't him?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I…I don't know." Harry replied.

**Lucius froze, his index finger hovering over his own Mark. Bellatrix strode out of Harry's limited line of vision.**

"**What is that?" he heard her say.**

"**Sword," grunted an out-of-sight Snatcher.**

"The sword was sent to her vault." Sirius gasped. "She'll think you stole it."

"You can't steal from Gringotts." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Quirrll tried." Harry pointed out.

"Key word being 'tried'"

"**Give it to me."**

"**It's not yours, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it."**

**There was a bang and a flash of red light; Harry knew that the Snatcher had been Stunned. There was a roar of anger from his fellows: Scabior drew his wand.**

"**What d'you think you're playing at, woman?"**

"**Stupefy!" she screamed, "Stupefy!"**

"She really isn't too pleased now is she." Susan said worriedly

**They were no match for her, even though there were four of them against one of her: She was a witch, as Harry knew, with prodigious skill and no conscience.**

Neville agreed with a grimace. His parents really stood no chance against her.

**They fell where they stood, all except Greyback, who had been forced into a kneeling position, his arms outstretched. Out of the corners of his eyes Harry saw Bellatrix bearing down upon the werewolf, the sword of Gryffindor gripped tightly in her hand, her face waxen.**

"**Where did you get this sword?" she whispered to Greyback as she pulled his wand out of his unresisting grip.**

"Why is she so scared?" Lee asked confused.

"Maybe there's something else in the vault?" Fred suggested.

"**How dare you?" he snarled, his mouth the only thing that could move as he was forced to gaze up at her. He bared his pointed teeth. "Release me, woman!"**

**"Where did you find this sword?" she repeated, brandishing it in his face, "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"**

"**It was in their tent," rasped Greyback. "Release me, I say!"**

"Now she'll go after you guys." Luna frowned.

**She waved her wand, and the werewolf sprang to his feet, but appeared too wary to approach her. He prowled behind an armchair, his filthy curved nails clutching its back.**

"**Draco, move this scum outside," said Bellatrix, indicating the unconscious men. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."**

Draco paled.

"**Don't you dare speak to Draco like –" said Narcissa furiously, but Bellatrix screamed.**

"**Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!"** **She stood, panting slightly, looking down at the sword, examining its hilt.**

Remus gasped.

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

"There must be a Horcrux in her vault. That's why she's terrified."

Everyone else gasped now as well.

**Then she turned to look at the silent prisoners.**

"**If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed," she muttered, more to herself than to the others. "The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself. . . .But if he finds out . . .I must. . .I must know. . . ."**

**She turned back to her sister again.**

"**The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"**

"**This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my –"**

"**Do it! You have no idea of the danger we're in!" shrieked Bellatrix. She looked frightening, mad; a thin stream of fire issued from her wand and burned a hole in the carpet.**

"Well, at least they can't really hurt you in the cellar." Sirius said, looking for the bright side in this.

**Narcissa hesitated for a moment, and then addressed the werewolf.**

"**Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."**

"**Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except. . . .except for the Mudblood." Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure.**

"NO!" Ron, Harry and Remus shouted in unison.

"**No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!" **

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes, and she hugged Ron tight.

Some others who didn't really know Ron all that well, gaped at him. He would willingly be tortured, to save Hemrione.

**Bellatrix hit him across the face: the blow echoed around the room.**

"Don't touch him!" Molly shrieked.

"**If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said.**

Ron was shaking with anger.

**"Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them – yet."**

**She threw Greyback's wand back to him, then took a short silver knife from under her robes. She cut Hermione free from the other prisoners, then dragged her by the hair into the middle of the room,**

"That BITCH!" Ron yelled.

Nobody reprehended him for his language, as even his mum was thinking the same thing.

**while Greyback forced the rest of them to shuffle across to another door, into a dark passageway, his wand held out in front of him, projecting an invisible and irresistible force.**

"**Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her?" Greyback crooned as he forced them along the corridor. "I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you, ginger?"**

The windows surrounding the great hall all shattered. Everyone covered their faces as to not get glass in their eyes.

After a moment, they looked up, and they could tell what caused it.

Ron was sitting there, shaking so angry, you could almost see the magic coming out of him.

"Ron, it's okay." Hermione said soothingly.

**Harry could feel Ron shaking. They were forced down a steep flight of stairs, still tied back-to-back and in danger of slipping and breaking their necks at any moment. At the bottom was a heavy door. Greyback unlocked it with a tap of his wand, then forced them into a dank and musty room and left them in total darkness. The echoing bang of the slammed cellar door had not died away before there was a terrible, drawn out scream from directly above them.**

"Hermione!" Ron moaned, and held onto her again.

"**HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed, and he started to writhe and struggle against the ropes tying them together, so that Harry staggered. "HERMIONE!"**

A few people in the hall had a tear in their eye at the sound of that. Even Narcissa was having problems reading it, because her voice was shaking.

"**Be quiet!" Harry said. "Shut up. Ron, we need to work out a way –"**

"**HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"**

"**We need a plan, stop yelling – we need to get these ropes off –"**

"**Harry?" came a whisper through the darkness. "Ron? Is that you?"**

"Who else is down there?" Ginny blinked.

Narcissa smiled slightly as she read on.

**Ron stopped shouting. There was a sound of movement close by them, then Harry saw a shadow moving closer.**

"**Harry? Ron?"**

"**Luna?"**

"**Yes, it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you to be caught!"**

"LUNA!" her friends all said together.

"You're not in Azkaban!"

"They found you!"

Her friends we're saying stuff like that for another couple minutes, then Narcissa started to read again.

"**Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?" said Harry.**

"**Oh yes, I expect so. . . .There's an old nail we use if we need to break anything. . . .Just a moment. . ."**

**Hermione screamed again from overhead,**

Now, not only Ron was shaking angrily, but all of Hermione's friends we're.

"I'll kill her." Molly growled.

**and they could hear Bellatrix screaming too, but her words were inaudible, for Ron shouted again, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"**

People we're really starting to cry now. It was just…so sad to hear Ron calling for her.

"**Mr. Ollivander?" Harry could hear Luna saying.**

"They have Ollivander too?" Arthur whispered.

"That's what it says." Narcissa replied.

**"Mr. Ollivander, have you got the nail? If you just move over a little bit . . . I think it was beside the water jug."**

**She was back within seconds.**

"**You'll need to stay still," she said.**

**Harry could feel her digging at the rope's tough fibers to work the knots free. From upstairs they heard Bellatrix's voice.**

"**I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?"**

"**We found it – we found it – PLEASE!" Hermione screamed again; Ron struggled harder than ever, and the rusty nail slipped onto Harry's wrist.**

"Ron you need to relax." Hermione whispered. "I'm alright, it's okay."

"You're not alright! Not in the book! This would have been our future Hermione! This would have really happened to you! This did happen in A.S. Potter's time."

"**Ron, please stay still!" Luna whispered. "I can't see what I'm doing –"**

"**My pocket!" said Ron, "In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, and it's full of light!"**

**A few seconds later, there was a click, and the luminescent spheres the Deluminator had sucked from the lamps in the tent flew into the cellar: Unable to rejoin their sources, they simply hung there, like tiny suns, flooding the underground room with light. Harry saw Luna, all eyes in her white face, and the motionless figure of Ollivander the wandmaker, curled up on the floor in the corner. Craning around, he caught sight of their fellow prisoners: Dean and Griphook the goblin, who seemed barely conscious, kept standing by the ropes that bound him to the humans.**

"At least they're all together." Ted said.

"**Oh, that's much easier, thanks, Ron," said Luna, and she began hacking at their bindings again. "Hello, Dean!"**

**From above came Bellatrix's voice.**

"**You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"**

**Another terrible scream–**

Ron yelled something vulgar at the book.

"Ron!" Molly said shocked. She never heard her son use THAT kind of language before.

"Not taking it back." Ron growled. "If this _woman_ gets out of Azkaban this time, she won't be out for very long."

"**HERMIONE!"**

"**What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"**

Sirius glared at the book, muttering profanities under his breath.

"**There!"**

**Harry felt the ropes fall away and turned, rubbing his wrists, to see Ron running around the cellar, looking up at the low ceiling, searching for a trapdoor. Dean, his face bruised and bloody, said "Thanks" to Luna and stood there, shivering, but Griphook sank onto the cellar floor, looking groggy and disoriented, many welts across his swarthy face.**

**Ron was now trying to Disapparate without a wand.**

"Ron." Molly said with sad frown. "You can't do that."

"I can try!" Ron shouted.

"**There's no way out, Ron," said Luna, watching his fruitless efforts. "The cellar is completely escape-proof. I tried, at first. Mr. Ollivander has been here for a long time, he's tried everything."**

**Hermione was screaming again: The sound went through Harry like physical pain. **

Harry got up, and hugged Hermione tight.

"I'm so sorry." He murmered.

"Harry, it's okay." She whispered.

**Barely conscious of the fierce prickling of his scar, he too started to run around the cellar, feeling the walls for he hardly knew what, knowing in his heart that it was useless.**

"**What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"**

"NO!" Everyone shouted, Neville and Harry being the loudest.

"Not that one!"

"What the hell!"

"That Bitch!"

The students, some adults, and some staff we're pretty much all saying things like that.

Harry was shaking like Ron now. He knew what the curse felt like, and wouldn't even wish that sort of pain on Voldemort himself.

**Hermione's screams echoed off the walls upstairs, Ron was half sobbing as he pounded the walls with his fists, and Harry in utter desperation seized Hagrid's pouch from around his neck and groped inside it: He pulled out Dumbledore's Snitch and shook it, hoping for he did not know what – nothing happened – he waved the broken halves of the phoenix wand, but they were lifeless – the mirror fragment fell sparkling to the floor, and he saw a gleam of brightest blue –**

People sat up straighter. It was just like in the first chapter, he saw the flash of blue.

**Dumbledore's eye was gazing at him out of the mirror.**

"**Help us!" he yelled at it in mad desperation. "We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!"**

**The eye blinked and was gone.**

"Who's eye was it?" Sprout asked curiously.

"Dumbledores." Luna said.

"Miss Lovegood, Dumbledore isn't alive in the book."

"I'm telling you, it's Dumbledore's. Just might not be the one you expect."

**Harry was not even sure that it had really been there. He tilted the shard of mirror this way and that, and saw nothing reflected there but the walls and ceiling of their prison, and upstairs Hermione was screaming worse than ever, and next to him Ron was bellowing, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"**

"**How did you get into my vault?" they heard Bellatrix scream. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"**

"**We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault. . . .It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"**

The adults looked at Hermione shocked.

"How did you lie after being crucio'd?" Tonks said slightly impressed.

"Well, it wasn't completely a lie, we never went into her vault."

"Still." Tonks said, then let the subject drop.

"**A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"**

"**But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"**

**Harry dashed across the cellar to where Griphook was huddled on the floor.**

"**Griphook," he whispered into the goblin's pointed ear, "you must tell them that sword's a fake, they mustn't know it's the real one, Griphook, please –"**

"Do you think he'll listen?" Ron asked Bill.

Bill thought about it. "You can never be sure with Goblins."

"Great." Ron muttered.

**He could hear someone scuttling own the cellar steps; next moment, Draco's shaking voice spoke from behind the door.**

"**Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"**

"Would you really?" Luna asked

Draco shook his head.

**They did as they were bidden; as the lock turned, Ron clicked the Deluminator and the lights whisked back into his pocket, restoring the cellar's darkness. The door flew open; Malfoy marched inside, wand held out in front of him, pale and determined. He seized the little goblin by the arm and backed out again, dragging Griphook with him. The door slammed shut and at the same moment a loud crack echoed inside the cellar.**

"But apparition isn't possible in there." Hermione said confused.

**Ron clicked the Deluminator. Three balls of light flew back into the air from his pocket, revealing Dobby the house-elf, who had just Apperated into their midst.**

"Dobby?" Harry blinked, and then said elf appeared.

"Yes Mister Harry Potter sir?"

"You're in the book." Harry said pointing at the large book in Narcissa's hands.

"Tis the book of Mister Harry Potter sir's life. Dobby's been listening sir." He smiled sheepishly,

"Well, do you want to listen with the rest of us?"

"Oh yes Mister Harry Potter Sir! Dobby would most enjoy that!"

Dobby started to sit on the floor, but then Harry made room for the little elf right next to him.

"Sit with me Dobby." Harry smiled.

The purebloods had their mouths hanging open as they saw the interaction between Harry and the elf.

"**DOB – !"**

**Harry hit Ron on the arm to stop him shouting, and Ron looked terrified at his mistake. Footsteps crossed the ceiling overhead: Draco marching Griphook to Bellatrix.**

**Dobby's enormous, tennis-ball shaped eyes were wide; he was trembling from his feet to the tips of his ears. He was back in the home of his old masters, and it was clear that he was petrified.**

"I'm sorry Dobby." Narcissa told the little elf. "We should have treated you better."

His eyes grew wide. "No, don't be sorry Mrs., If Dobby's old masters didn't treat him like that, then Dobby wouldn't be free!"

She smiled at the elf, then continued.

"**Harry Potter," he squeaked in the tiniest quiver of a voice, "Dobby has come to rescue you."**

"**But how did you – ?"**

**An awful scream drowned Harry's words: Hermione was being tortured again. **

People darkened at the reminder of Hermione being with Bellatrix.

**He cut to the essentials.**

"**You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" he asked Dobby, who nodded, his ears flapping.** "**And you can take humans with you?"**

**Dobby nodded again.**

"Dobby can save you all." Sirius sighed in relief. "That's how you all escape, and finish the book!"

"**Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them – take them to –"**

"**Bill and Fleur's," said Ron. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!"**

Bill and Fleur smiled slightly, at the fact that the prisoners would be safe at their house, and that Ron considered their house the best place to go.

**The elf nodded for a third time.**

"**And then come back," said Harry. "Can you do that, Dobby?"**

"**Of course, Harry Potter," whispered the little elf. He hurried over to Mr. Ollivander, who appeared to be barely conscious. He took one of the wandmaker's hands in his own, then held out the other to Luna and Dean, neither of whom moved.**

"**Harry, we want to help you!" Luna whispered.**

"**We can't leave you here," said Dean.**

"You two are both very loyal." Kingsley said to Luna and Dean.

They both smiled.

"**Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's."**

**As Harry spoke, his scar burned worse than ever, and for a few seconds he looked down, not upon the wandmaker, but on another man who was just as old, just as thin, but laughing scornfully.**

"I thought Harry was the only one who could laugh in the face of Voldemort." Fred mock-complained.

"I don't think I've ever laughed in his face before." Harry said thoughtfully.

"But you're the only one in this room with the bal-"

"FRED!" Molly yelled.

"ls to do it." George finished for his twin, with a smirk.

"**Kill me, then. Voldemort, I welcome death! But my death will not bring you what you seek. . . .There is so much you do not understand. . ."**

**He felt Voldemort's fury, but as Hermione screamed again he shut it out, returning to the cellar and the horror of his own present.**

"At least I can keep you in your own head." Hermione said.

"I'd rather be in his head for the rest of my life, than you be tortured." Harry said firmly.

"**Go!" Harry beseeched to Luna and Dean. "Go! We'll follow, just go!"**

**They caught hold of the elf's outstretched fingers. There was another loud crack, and Dobby, Luna, Dean, and Ollivander vanished.**

"Good job Dobby." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Miss." He smiled his big yellow smile back at her.

"**What was that?" shouted Lucius Malfoy from over their heads. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?"**

"Is there a way to make it silent?" Ron asked.

"tis more difficult, and takes longer Mister Weezy."

"Weezy?" Ron blinked.

"He's trying to say Weasley." Harry whispered.

"That is so adorable." Ginny smiled.

**Harry and Ron stared at each other.**

"**Draco – no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!"**

"Is he worried about Draco?" Harry asked.

_Yes. He was scared for his son, he didn't know what the noise was, and didn't want to take any chances._

Draco stared at the orb in shock.

**Footsteps crossed the room overhead, then there was silence. Harry knew that the people in the drawing room were listening for more noises from the cellar.**

"Silence is good." Ron said. "Silence means you're not getting hurt."

Hermione smiled slightly.

"**We're going to have to try and tackle him," he whispered to Ron. They had no choice: The moment anyone entered the room and saw the absence of three prisoners, they were lost. "Leave the lights on," Harry added, and as they heard someone descending the steps outside the door, they backed against the wall on either side of it.**

Remus and Sirius we're staring at the book with now blank expressions.

"**Stand back," came Wormtail's voice. "Stand away from the door. I'm coming in." The door flew open. For a split second Wormtail gazed into the apparently empty cellar, ablaze with light from the three miniature suns floating in midair. Then Harry and Ron launched themselves upon him. Ron seized Wormtail's wand arm and forced it upwards. Harry slapped a hand to his mouth, muffling his voice. Silently they struggled: Wormtail's wand emitted sparks; his silver hand closed around Harry's throat.**

"Get your filthy hands off my godson." Sirius growled.

"**What is it, Wormtail?" called Lucius Malfoy from above.**

"**Nothing!" Ron called back, in a passable imitation of Wormtail's wheezy voice. "All fine!"**

"Good job Weasley." Mad-Eye said.

**Harry could barely breathe.**

"I think that's the point." Smith said, but everyone ignored him.

"**You're going to kill me?" Harry choked, attempting to prise off the metal fingers. "After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"**

"How did you save his life?" Someone asked him.

"I stopped Sirius and Remus from killing him in third year." He said blankly.

**The silver fingers slackened. Harry had not expected it: **

People raised eyebrows. It was apparent that they didn't expect it either.

**He wrenched himself free, astonished, keeping his hand over Wormtail's mouth. He saw the ratlike man's small watery eyes widen with fear and surprise: He seemed just as shocked as Harry at what his hand had done, at the tiny, merciful impulse it had betrayed, and he continued to struggle more powerfully, as though to undo that moment of weakness.**

"**And we'll have that," whispered Ron, tugging Wormtail's wand from his other hand.**

"Good, now you have a wand." Tonks said.

**Wandless, helpless, Pettigrew's pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slid from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably toward his own throat.**

Remus and Sirius's eyes widended.

**"****No –"**

**Without pausing to think, Harry tried to drag back the hand,**

"Why would you try to stop him?" Mad-Eye asked..

"Because I don't want him dead." Harry shrugged.

**but there was no stopping it. The silver tool that Voldemort had given his most cowardly servant had turned upon its disarmed and useless owner; Pettigrew was reaping his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity; he was being strangled before their eyes.**

"He's dying because he stopped trying to kill you?" Sirius gaped, his eyes wide in horror.

"**No!"**

**Ron had released Wormtail too, and together he and Harry tried to pull the crushing metal fingers from around Wormtail's throat, but it was no use. Pettigrew was turning blue.**

"Oh my god." Remus whispered.

"**Relashio!" said Ron, pointing the wand at the silver hand, but nothing happened; Pettigrew dropped to his knees, and at the same moment, Hermione gave a dreadful scream from overhead. Wormtail's eyes rolled upward in his purple face; he gave a last twitch, and was still.**

Everyone was silent.

"I can't believe that just happened." Ron said after a few moments.

Remus and Sirius didn't know what to feel. Peter Pettigrew was a traitor, but Wormtail…Wormtail was a marauder.

**Harry and Ron looked at each other, then leaving Wormtail's body on the floor behind them, ran up the stairs and back into the shadowy passageway leading to the drawing room. Cautiously they crept along it until they reached the drawing room door, which was ajar. Now they had a clear view of Bellatrix looking down at Griphook, who was holding Gryffindor's sword in his long-fingered hands. Hermione was lying at Bellatrix's feet. She was barely stirring.**

Ron cringed at the mental image.

"**Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook. "Is it the true sword?"**

**Harry waited, holding his breath, fighting against the prickling of his scar.**

"**No," said Griphook. "It is a fake."**

Everyone sighed in relief that the goblin lied.

"**Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"**

"**Yes," said the goblin.**

**Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it.**

"**Good," she said, and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside.**

Bill was glaring furiously at the table. How dare she hurt him.

**"And now," she said in a voice that burst with triumph, "we call the Dark Lord!"**

**And she pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark.**

"No!" People shouted

**At once, Harry's scar felt as though it had split open again. His true surroundings vanished: He was Voldemort, and the skeletal wizard before him was laughing toothlessly at him; he was enraged at the summons he felt – he had warned them, he had told them to summon him for nothing less than Potter. If they were mistaken . . .**

"I hope you leave before he gets there." Ginny whispered worriedly.

"**Kill me, then!" demanded the old man. "You will not win, you cannot win! That wand will never, ever be yours –"**

**And Voldemort's fury broke: A burst of green light filled the prison room and the frail old body was lifted from its hard bed and then fell back, lifeless, and Voldemort returned to the window, his wrath barely controllable. . . .**

There was a short moment of silence for the man Voldemort just killed. It didn't matter who he is, or what he did. If Peter the Traitor gets one, then he will too.

**They would suffer his retribution if they had no good reason for calling him back. . . .**

"**And I think," said Bellatrix's voice, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."**

"NO!" Ron shouted.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Ron had burst into the drawing room; Bellatrix looked around, shocked; she turned her wand to face Ron instead –**

"**Expelliarmus!" he roared, pointing Wormtail's wand at Bellatrix, and hers flew into the air and was caught by Harry, **

"Good job Ron!" Neville cheered.

**who had sprinted after Ron. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Greyback wheeled about; Harry yelled, "Stupefy!" and Lucius Malfoy collapsed onto the hearth. Jets of light flew from Draco's, Narcissa's, and Greyback's wands; Harry threw himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them.**

"Sorry." Draco and Narcissa said, and Harry waved it off.

"**STOP OR SHE DIES!**

**Panting, Harry peered around the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat.**

Ron let out a loud growl.

"**Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"**

"Her blood is a thousand times better than yours." Sirius snarled.

**Ron stood rigid, clutching Wormtail's wand. Harry straightened up, still holding Bellatrix's.**

"**I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat: Harry saw beads of blood appear there.**

Eyes widened.

"**All right!" he shouted, and he dropped Bellatrix's wand onto the floor at his feet, Ron did the same with Wormtail's. Both raised their hands to shoulder height.**

"**Good!" she leered. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"**

"No it doesn't." Ginny hissed.

**Harry knew it; his scar was bursting with the pain of it, and he could feel Voldemort flying through the sky from far away, over a dark and stormy sea, and soon he would be close enough to Apparate to them, and Harry could see no way out.**

"Come on Dobby." Ginny pleaded.

"**Now," said Bellatrix softly, as Draco hurried back to her with the wands. "Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood.**

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She needs new insults."

**I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."**

**At the last word there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of Hermione and the goblin, who still clutched the sword of Gryffindor. **

Everyone winced for Hermione and the Goblin.

**Glittering shards of crystal flew in all directions; Draco doubled over, his hands covering his bloody face.**

Narcissa's voice trembled as she heard about her son being hurt.

**As Ron ran to pull Hermione out of the wreckage, Harry took the chance: He leapt over an armchair and wrested the three wands from Draco's grip, pointed all of them at Greyback, and yelled, "Stupefy!" The werewolf was lifted off his feet by the triple spell, flew up to the ceiling and then smashed to the ground.**

"YES!" Remus cheered.

"I didn't know you could use three wands at once." Harry said shocked.

"Neither did I." Sirius laughed.

**As Narcissa dragged Draco out of the way of further harm, **

"Thanks mum." Draco said with a smile, and she nodded.

**Bellatrix sprang to her feet, her hair flying as she brandished the silver knife; but Narcissa had directed her wand at the doorway.**

"**Dobby!" she screamed and even Bellatrix froze. "You! You dropped the chandelier – ?"**

Everyone looked at the tiny elf, who was smiling sheepishly again. "Sorry Mrs?"

**The tiny elf trotted into the room, his shaking finger pointing at his old mistress.**

Most everyone smiled at that.

"**You must not hurt Harry Potter," he squeaked.**

"Thanks Dobby." Harry smiled.

"**Kill him, Cissy!" shrieked Bellatrix,** **but there was another loud crack, and Narcissa's wand too flew into the air and landed on the other side of the room.**

"**You dirty little monkey!" bawled Bellatrix. **

"Dobby isn't a monkey!" Hermione yelled.

**"How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"**

"**Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"**

Everyone cheered.

**Harry's scar was blinding him with pain. Dimly he knew that they had moments, seconds before Voldemort was with them.**

"Come on, get going!" Someone yelled.

"**Ron, catch – and GO!" he yelled, throwing one of the wands to him; then he bent down to tug Griphook out from under the chandelier. Hoisting the groaning goblin, who still clung to the sword, over one shoulder, Harry seized Dobby's hand and spun on the spot to Disapparate.**

**As he turned into darkness he caught one last view of the drawing room of the pale, frozen figures of Narcissa and Draco, of the streak of red that was Ron's hair, and a blue of flying silver, as Bellatrix's knife flew across the room at the place where he was vanishing –**

"Oh dear." Molly fretted.

**Bill and Fleur's . . . Shell Cottage . . . Bill and Fleur's . . .**

**He had disappeared into the unknown; all he could do was repeat the name of the destination and hope that it would suffice to take him there. The pain in his forehead pierced him, and the weight of the goblin bore down upon him; he could feel the blade of Gryffindor's sword bumping against his back: Dobby's hand jerked in his; he wondered whether the elf was trying to take charge, to pull them in the right direction, and tried, by squeezing the fingers, to indicate that that was fine with them. . . .**

**And then they hit solid earth and smelled salty air. Harry fell to his knees, relinquished Dobby's hand, and attempted to lower Griphook gently to the ground.**

"You're safe!" Molly smiled, and hugged Ron and Hermione, and then Harry and Dobby.

"**Are you all right?" he said as the goblin stirred, but Griphook merely whimpered.**

"At least he's alive." Bill nodded.

**Harry squinted around through the darkness. There seemed to be a cottage a short way away under the wide starry sky, and he thought he saw movement outside it.**

"**Dobby, is this Shell Cottage?" he whispered, clutching the two wands he had brought from the Malfoys', ready to fight if he needed to. "Have we come to the right place? Dobby?"**

**He looked around. The little elf stood feet from him.**

"**DOBBY!"**

"Why did I shout?" Harry asked his eyes wide.

Narcissa kept reading, her voice full of sadness now.

**The elf swayed slightly, stars reflected in his wide, shining eyes. Together, he and Harry looked down at the silver hilt of the knife protruding from the elf's heaving chest.**

"NO!" Harry yelled, making everyone near him jump.

"**Dobby – no – HELP!" Harry bellowed toward the cottage, toward the people moving there. "HELP!"**

The people who cared, all had tears running down their faces.

Dobby was shocked at how many people cared about him.

**He did not know or care whether they were wizards or Muggles, friends or foes; all he cared about was that a dark stain was spreading across Dobby's front, **

Dobby looked up at Harry and saw the tears in his eyes, then Dobby gasped in surprise when Harry hugged him tight, showing no signs of ever letting him go.

**and that he had s****tretched out his own arms to Harry with a look of supplication. Harry caught him and laid him sideways on the cool grass.**

"**Dobby, no, don't die, don't die –"**

**The elf's eyes found him, and his lips trembled with the effort to form words.**

"**Harry . . . Potter . . ."**

**And then with a little shudder the elf became quite still, and his eyes were nothing more than great glassy orbs, sprinkled with light from the stars they could not see.**

Nearly everyone in the hall was crying or sad.

"Dobby." Harry said, his voice breaking

"Tis alright Mister Harry Potter sir." He smiled. "Dobby is alive, Dobby won't die this time, because Harry Potter isn't going to Dobbys old home."

Harry smiled slightly through his tears, and then hugged him again.

"Who wants to read next?" Narcissa asked wiping her eyes.

"I will," Bill said, and took the book. "The Wandmaker"

* * *

A/N-Wow, this is either the longest, or second longest chapter i've written so far O_O


	24. The Wandmaker

A/N-I'm sorry it took so long for me to update…I kind of rushed today to get it done, so i'm sorry if i didn't make the reactions good enough.

* * *

So again, sorry for the delay, I'll try to update quickly again.

_"Who wants to read next?" Narcissa asked wiping her eyes._

_"I will," Bill said, and took the book. "The Wandmaker_"

"So, this chapter is all about Ollivander?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe, or maybe he just tells them something important." Amelia replied.

Sirius nodded. "That makes sense too."

**It was like sinking into an old nightmare; for an instant Harry knelt again beside Dumbledore's body at the foot of the tallest tower at Hogwarts,**

Harry flinched. He really didn't like the sound off that.

**but in reality he was staring at a tiny body curled upon the grass, pierced by Bellatrix's silver knife. Harry's voice was still saying, "Dobby…Dobby…" even though he knew that the elf had gone where he could not call him back.**

"Don't be sad Harry Potter." Dobby said with a frown. "Dobby is just a house elf. He isn't anything worth crying over."

Harry shook his head. "You're my friend Dobby. Not just a house elf."

Dobby smiled broadly at that.

**After a minute or so he realized that they had, after all, come to the right place, for here were Bill and Fleur,** **Dean and Luna, gathering around him as he knelt over the elf.**

Said people all grimaced.

**"Hermione," he said suddenly. "Where is she?"**

Hermione smiled sadly at him.

"**Ron's taken her inside," said Bill. "She'll be all right." Harry looked back down at Dobby. He stretched out a hand and pulled the sharp blade from the elf's body, then dragged off his own jacket and covered Dobby in it like a blanket.**

"No!" Dobby gasped. "You mustn't do that Harry Potter! Tis your jacket!"

Harry shook his head again, but didn't comment.

**The sea was rushing against the rock somewhere nearby; Harry listened to it while the others talked, discussing matters in which he could take no interest, making decisions, Dean carried the injured Griphook into the house, Fleur hurrying with them; now Bill was really knowing what he was saying. As he did so, he gazed down at the tiny body, and his scar prickled and burned, and in one part of his mind, viewed as if from the wrong end of a long telescope, he saw Voldemort punishing those they had left behind at the Malfoy Manor.**

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled to Draco and Narcissa.

The both just waved it off.

**His rage was dreadful and yet Harry's grief for Dobby seemed to diminish it, so that it became a distant storm that reached Harry from across a vast, silent ocean.**

"**I want to do it properly," were the first words of which Harry was fully conscious of speaking. "Not by magic. Have you got a spade?"**

Dobby looked like he was going to faint, while all of the people in the hall who owed House Elves, were flabbergasted at how Harry was treating the dead elf.

**And shortly afterward he had set to work, alone, digging the grave in the place that Bill had shown him at the end of the garden, between bushes. **

"I 'ave zeen zat 'ouse, and zat ees a lovely place." Fleur smiled.

**He dug with a kind of fury, relishing the manual work, glorying in the non-magic of it, for every drop of his sweat and every blister felt like a gift to the elf who had saved their lives.**

Dobbys large green were tearing up even more now.

**His scar burned, but he was master of the pain, **

"Not something I'd really want to be a master of myself honestly." Ron said.

"I don't think anyone would." Hermione said.

**he felt it, yet was apart from it. He had learned control at last, learned to shut his mind to Voldemort the very thing Dumbledore had wanted him to learn from Snape. **

"It takes a friend to die, for you to learn it?" Smith said tactlessly, and Harry glared at him.

**Just as Voldemort had not been able to possess Harry while Harry was consumed with grief for Sirius, **

Harry frowned.

**so his thoughts could not penetrate Harry now while he mourned Dobby. Grief, it seemed, drove Voldemort out…**

_Bet Dumbledore would have said it was love._ Harry thought.

**though Dumbledore, of course, would have said that it was love.**

He blinked.

**On Harry dug, deeper and deeper into the hard, cold earth, subsuming his grief in sweat, denying the pain in his scar. In the darkness, with nothing but the sound of his own breath and the rushing sea to keep him company, the things that had happened at the Malfoys' returned to him, the things he had heard came back to him, and understanding blossomed in the darkness…**

**The steady rhythm of his arms beat time with his thoughts. Hallows…Horcruxes…Hallows…Horcruxes…yet no longer burned with that weird, obsessive longing. Loss and fear had snuffed it out. He felt as though he had been slapped awake again.**

"Finally!" Luna breathed, very relieved.

"Why do you hate the Hallows so much Luna?" Neville whispered.

She grimaced. "Daddy became obsessed with them after my mum died. He kept telling me that if he found the stone, he could bring her back and we could be a family again. I was young, and I just wanted my mum back, so I believed him. That just made it hurt so much more when he never found them. It was like…losing her all over again." A tear fell from her eye.

He wiped the tear away, and gave her a hug.

**Deeper and deeper Harry sank into the grave, and he knew where Voldemort had been tonight, and whom he had killed in the topmost cell of Nurmengard, and why…**

**And he thought of Wormtail, dead because of one small unconscious impulse of mercy…Dumbledore had foreseen that…How much more had he known?**

Everyone looked at Dumbledore, sighed, and shook his head, refusing to answer anyone's questioning looks.

**Harry lost track of time. He knew only that the darkness had lightened a few degrees when he was rejoined by Ron and Dean. "How's Hermione?"**

Ron's head snapped up to look at the book.

"**Better," said Ron. "Fleur's looking after her."**

"Thank you Fleur." Hermione smiled.

Fleur nodded. "Of course 'Ermione. You're family."

Hermione smiled again at the woman, who smiled back.

**Harry had his retort ready for when they asked him why he had not simply created a perfect grave with his wand, but he did not need it. They jumped down into the hole he had made with spades of their own and together they worked in silence until the hole seemed deep enough.**

Harry smiled gratefully at Dean and Ron.

**Harry wrapped the elf more snuggly in his jacket. Ron sat on the edge of the grave and stripped off his shoes and socks, which he placed on the elf's bare produced a woolen hat, which Harry placed carefully upon Dobby's head, muffling his batlike ears.**

Dobby was almost hyperventilating.

Harry, who noticed this, said "Dobby, you must know by now that people care about you deeply."

Dobby nodded slowly, his big eyes as wide as ever. No house elf had ever been given such a lovely burial before.

**"We should close his eyes."**

**Harry had not heard the others coming through the darkness. Bill was wearing a traveling cloak, Fleur a large white apron, from the pocket of which protruded a bottle of what Harry recognized to be Skele-Gro. Hermione was wrapped in a borrowed dressing gown, pale and unsteady on her feet;**

"You shouldn't be out of the house. Not after what you just went through." Molly fretted.

Ron and Harry both shook their heads. "It's Hermione Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "She's all for House Elf rights, and stuff like that. She'd never miss Dobby's funeral."

Hermione blushed and nodded, confirming what Harry said was true.

**Ron put an arm around her when she reached him. Luna, who was huddled in one of Fleur's coats, crouched down and placed her fingers tenderly upon each of the elf's eyelids, sliding them over his glassy stare. "There," she said softly. "Now he could be sleeping."**

**Harry placed the elf into the grave, arranged his tiny limbs so that he might have been resting, then climbed out and gazed for the last time upon the little body. He forced himself not to break down as he remembered Dumbledore's funeral, and the rows and rows of golden chairs, and the Minister of Magic in the front row, the recitation of Dumbledore's achievements, the stateliness of the white marble tomb. He felt that Dobby deserved just as grand a funeral, and yet here the elf lay between bushes in a roughly dug hole.**

Dobby shook his head. "Tis much more than Dobby would ever want Mister Harry Potter sir!"

"**I think we ought to say something," piped up Luna. "I'll go first, shall I?"**

**And as everybody looked at her, she addressed the dead elf at the bottom of the grave. "Thank you so much Dobby for rescuing me from that cellar. It's so unfair that you had to die when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now."**

Dobby nodded. "I is miss."

**She turned and looked expectantly at Ron, who cleared his throat and said in a thick voice, "yeah…thanks Dobby."**

"**Thanks," muttered Dean.**

**Harry swallowed.**

"**Good bye Dobby," he said. It was all he could manage, **

Dobby frowned. "I isn't wanting you to be sad."

"Why wouldn't I be sad?"

"You is Harry Potter, you has much more important things to worry about, than a little old elf."

Harry smiled sadly. "There is nothing more important to me, than my friends, and family Dobby."  
Dobby smiled widely.

**but Luna had said it all for him. Bill raised his wand, and the pile of earth beside the grave rose up into the air and fell neatly upon it, a small, reddish mound.**

"**D'ya mind if I stay here a moment?" he asked the others.**

**They murmured words he did not catch; he felt gentle pats upon his back, and then they all traipsed back toward the cottage, leaving Harry alone beside the elf.**

Harry wiped a tear from his eye before it even fell.

**He looked around: There were a number of large white stones, smoothed by the sea, marking the edge of the flowerbeds. He picked up one of the largest and laid it, pillow-like, over the place where Dobby's head now rested. He then felt in his pocket for a wand.**

**There were two in there. He had forgotten, lost track; he could not now remember whose wands these were; **

"I think one of them was mine." Draco said thoughtfully.

**he seemed to remember wrenching them out of someone's hand. He selected the shorter of the two, which felt friendlier in his hand, and pointed it at the rock.**

**Slowly, under his murmured instruction, deep cuts appeared upon the rock's surface. He knew that Hermione could have done it more neatly, and probably more quickly, but he wanted to mark the spot as he had wanted to dig the grave. When Harry stood up again, the stone read:**

**HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF.**

That did it.

Dobby fainted.

**He looked at his handiwork for a few more seconds, then walked away, his scar still prickling a little, and his mind full of those things that had come to him in the grave, ideas that had taken shape in the darkness, ideas both fascinating and terrible.**

**They were all sitting in the living room when he entered the little hall, their attention focused upon Bill, who was talking. The room was light-colored, pretty, with a small fire of driftwood burning brightly in the fireplace. Harry did not want to drop mud upon the carpet, so he stood in the doorway, listening.**

"…**lucky that Ginny's on holiday. If she'd been at Hogwarts they could have taken her before we reached her. **

"WHAT!" The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's friends all shouted.

"Why on earth would they be after Ginny!" Molly yelled.

"Ron was sighted." Remus said darkly. "They know that he's traveling with the 'infamous' Harry Potter now."

**Now we know she's safe too."**

Everyone who yelled sighed with relief.

**He looked around and saw Harry standing there.**

"**I've been getting them all out of the Burrow," he explained. "Moved them to Muriel's. The Death Eaters know Ron's with you now, they're bound to target the family**

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

Bill laughed as he read the next word.

–**don't apologize," he added at the sight of Harry's expression. **

"Woah." Harry blinked.

**"It was always a matter of time, Dad's been saying so for months. We're the biggest blood traitor family there is."**

"And proud of it." Arthur said in a loud voice.

"**How are they protected?" asked Harry.**

"**Fidelius Charm. Dad's Secret-Keeper. And we've done it on this cottage too; I'm Secret-Keeper here. None of us can go to work, but that's hardly the most important thing now.**

"True." Mad-Eye agreed.

**Once Ollivander and Griphook are well enough, we'll move them to Muriel's too. There isn't much room here, but she's got plenty. **

Ginny laughed. "It's true, the batty old woman has a pretty big house."

"But remember Gin." George said. "We're living there."

She paled. "I wonder who's worse, Death Eaters or Muriel." She muttered.

Hermione whacked her over the head.

"I was kidding!" She exclaimed, rubbing the spot on her hear where she was hit.

**Griphook's legs are on the mend. Fleur's given him Skele-Gro we could probably move them in an hour or—"**

"**No," Harry said and Bill looked startled. "I need both of them here. I need to talk to them. It's important."**

**He heard the authority of his own voice, the conviction, the voice of purpose that had come to him as he dug Dobby's grave. All of their faces were turned toward him looking puzzled.**

"**I'm going to wash," Harry told Bill looking down at his hands still covered with mud and Dobby's blood. "Then I'll need to see them, straight away."**

"What do you need to talk to them about?" Lavender asked confused.

"Probably the wands, or something for Ollivander." Harry shrugged.

"And the Goblin?"

He shrugged again.

**He walked into the little kitchen, to the basin beneath a window overlooking the sea. Dawn was breaking over the horizon, shell pink and faintly gold, as he washed, again following the train of thought that had come to him in the dark garden…**

**Dobby would never be able to tell them who had sent him to the cellar, but Harry knew what he had seen. A piercing blue eye had looked out of the mirror fragment, and then help had come. Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.**

_Was it my brother?_ Dumbledore thought.

**Harry dried his hands, impervious to the beauty of the scene outside the window and to the murmuring of the others in the sitting room. He looked out over the ocean and felt closer, this dawn, than ever before, closer to the heart of it all.**

**And still his scar prickled, and he knew that Voldemort was getting there too. Harry understood and yet did not understand. His instinct was telling him one thing, his brain quite another. The Dumbledore in Harry's head smiled, surveying Harry over the tips of his fingers, pressed together as if in prayer.**

People chuckled as they saw Dumbledore had been sitting like that, but without the smile.

**You gave Ron the Deluminator…You understood him…You gave him a way back…**

**And you understood Wormtail too…You knew there was a bit of regret there, somewhere…**

**And if you knew them…What did you know about me, Dumbledore?**

_More than I can say._ Dumbledore frowned.

**Am I meant to know but not to seek? Did you know how hard I'd find that? Is that why you made it this difficult? So I'd have time to work that out?**

'Harry your thoughts confuse me." Lee muttered.

"Didn't ask you to hear them, now did i." Harry countered.

"You haven't even thought them, so how would you have asked anyway?"

Harry stopped, and thought for a moment, before sighing. "You win."

"What do I win?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and gave Lee a goblet of Pumpkin juice from the lunch that they started at the beginning of the chapter.

**Harry stood quite still, eyes glazed, watching the place where a bright gold ray of dazzling sun was rising over the horizon. Then he looked down at his clean hands and was momentarily surprised to see the cloth he was holding in them. He set it down and returned to the hall, and as he did so, he felt his scar pulse angrily, and then flashed across his mind, swift as the reflection of a dragonfly over water, the outline of a building he knew extremely well.**

**Bill and Fleur were standing at the foot of the stairs.**

"**I need to speak to Griphook and Ollivander," Harry said.**

"**No," said Fleur. "You will 'ave to wait, 'Arry. Zey are both too tired –"**

"**I'm sorry," he said without heat, "but it can't wait. I need to talk to them now. Privately – and separately. It's urgent."**

"I'd say." Hermione nodded. 'Harry is usually pushy like this when its urgent."

"Hey!"

"It's true mate." Ron said.

Harry pouted.

"**Harry, what the hell's going on?" asked Bill.**

"I wonder when you would have asked that." Charlie said.

**"You turn up here with a dead house-elf **

Harry flinched.

**And a half-conscious goblin, Hermione looks as though she's been tortured,**

Ron glared at the book again.

**and Ron's just refused to tell me anything –"**

"Good." The Order Members all said. They knew the importance of keeping a mission a secret.

"**We can't tell you what we're doing," said Harry flatly. "You're in the Order, Bill, you know Dumbledore left us a mission. We're not supposed to talk about it to anyone else."**

"Bet I didn't like that." Bill said dryly.

_You didn't._ The answer orb said.

**Fleur made an impatient noise, but Bill did not look at her; he was staring at Harry. His deeply scarred face was hard to read. **

Bill subconsciously

**Finally, Bill said, "All right. Who do you want to talk to first?"**

"You broke easily." Molly said shocked. Usually Bill kept pushing, and pushing until he go that he wanted.

**Harry hesitated. He knew what hung on his decision. There was hardly any time left; now was the moment to decide: Horcruxes or Hallows?**

Dumbledore nodded almost un-visibly. The decision was vital.

"**Griphook," Harry said. "I'll speak to Griphook first."**

**His heart was racing as if he had been sprinting and had just cleared an enormous obstacle.**

"**Up here, then," said Bill, leading the way.**

**Harry had walked up several steps before stopping and looking back.**

"**I need you two as well!" he called to Ron and Hermione, who had been skulking, half concealed, in the doorway of the sitting room.**

**They both moved into the light, looking oddly relieved.**

Said two blushed, as someone snickered.

"**How are you?" Harry asked Hermione. "You were amazing – coming up with that story when she was hurting you like that –"**

"You really were." Tonks smiled at her

**Hermione gave a weak smile as Ron gave her a one-armed squeeze.**

"**What are we doing now, Harry?" he asked.**

"**You'll see. Come on."**

"Why won't you tell us?" Ron asked confused

"Maybe I want to see your reaction?" Harry replied

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Bill up the steep stairs onto a small landing. Three doors led off it.**

"**In here," said Bill, opening the door into his and Fleur's room, **

"You let the Goblin have your room?" Charlie sais in shock.

Bill shrugged. "He needs it more than we do."

Fleur nodded, agreeing with her future-husband.

**it too had a view of the sea, now flecked with gold in the sunrise. **

"That sounds beautiful." Bill whispered to Fleur.

**Harry moved to the window, turned his back on the spectacular view, and waited, his arms folded, his scar prickling. **

"That's been happening a lot in this chapter." Ginny said with a frown.

"Happens a lot anyway." Harry shrugged.

**Hermione took the chair beside the dressing table; Ron sat on the arm.**

**Bill reappeared, carrying the little goblin, whom he set down carefully upon the bed. Griphook grunted thanks, and Bill left, closing the door upon them all.**

"**I'm sorry to take you out of bed," said Harry. "How are your legs?"**

"Nice of you to ask." Luna said.

"**Painful," replied the goblin. "But mending."**

**He was still clutching the sword of Gryffindor, and wore a strange look: half truculent, half intrigued. Harry noted the goblin's sallow skin, his long thin fingers, his black eyes. Fleur had removed his shoes: His long feet were dirty. He was larger than a house-elf, but not by much. His domed head was much bigger than a human's.**

"Sounds attractive." George whispered to Fred.

"Y'know mate," Fred replied. "I think I can get you a date with him, but he might like girl goblins."

George fake sobbed quietly into Fred's shoulder . "Why!" He whisper cried.

"**You probably don't remember –" Harry began.**

"—**that I was the goblin who showed you to your vault, the first time you ever visited Gringotts?" said Griphook. **

"Woah." Harry blinked. "That is a very strange coincidence."

"Yeah, I didn't expect that." Hermione nodded.

**"I remember, Harry Potter. Even amongst goblins, you are very famous."**

"Great." Harry sighed.

"Oh come on Potter, you know you love your fame." Smith said rolling his eyes.

Harry stared at him, opened his mouth to reply, sighed, and said "It's not even worth it to reply to you."

**Harry and the goblin looked at each other, sizing each other up. Harry's scar was still prickling. He wanted to get through this interview with Griphook quickly, and at the same time was afraid of making a false move. While he tried to decide on the best way to approach his request, the goblin broke the silence.**

"**You buried the elf," he said, sounding unexpectedly rancorous. "I watched you from the window of the bedroom next door."**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

**Griphook looked at him out of the corners of his slanting black eyes.**

"**You are an unusual wizard, Harry Potter."**

"Yes, yes he is." Most of Harry's friends said in unison.

"Thanks guys." Harry mumbled.

"**In what way?" asked Harry, rubbing his scar absently.**

"**You dug the grave."**

"And I'd do it again." Harry murmured to the still-passed out elf laying on the bench.

"**So?"**

**Griphook did not answer.**

**Harry rather thought he was being sneered at for acting like a Muggle, but it did not matter to him whether Griphook approved of Dobby's grave or not.**

Hemrione smiled. 'I like how much you care about Dobby, even after everything that's happened in second year."

Harry shrugged. 'He was just trying to keep me safe."

**He gathered himself for the attack.**

"**Griphook, I need to ask –"**

"**You also rescued a goblin."**

"**What?"**

"**You brought me here. Saved me."**

"**Well, I take it you're not sorry?" said Harry a little impatiently.**

"**No, Harry Potter," said Griphook, and with one finger he twisted the thin black beard upon his chin, "but you are a very odd wizard."**

"Pretty sure we already established this, thanks." Harry grumbled.

"**Right," said Harry. "Well, I need some help, Griphook, and you can give it to me."**

**The goblin made no sign of encouragement, but continued to frown at Harry as though he had never seen anything like him.**

"**I need to break into a Gringotts vault."**

There was a stunned silence, then a great outburst.

"WHAT!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"YOU CAN'T BREAK INTO GRINGOTTS!"

"Harry are you insane!" Ginny said, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Maybe? Possibly? Most likely."

She rolled her eyes. "It's impossible to break into Gringotts."

"No it's not." Ron said. "It happened in first year."

"Can I just read now?" Bill read impatiently.

**Harry had not meant to say it so baldly: the words were forced from him as pain shot through his lightning scar and he saw, again, the outline of Hogwarts. **

"Something's going to happen at Hogwarts." McGonagall said worriedly.

**He closed his mind firmly. He needed to deal with Griphook first. Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry as though he had gone mad.**

"Well, he has!" They said in unison.

"**Harry –" said Hermione, but she was cut off by Griphook.**

"**Break into a Gringotts vault?" repeated the goblin, wincing a little as he shifted his position upon the bed. "It is impossible."**

"**No, it isn't," Ron contradicted him. "It's been done."**

"**Yeah," said Harry. "The same day I first met you, Griphook. My birthday, seven years ago."**

"Again, strange coincidence." Collin said.

"**The vault in question was empty at the time," snapped the goblin, and Harry understood that even though Griphook had left Gringotts, he was offended at the idea of its defenses being breached. "Its protection was minimal."**

"**Well, the vault we need to get into isn't empty, and I'm guessing its protection will be pretty powerful," said Harry. "It belongs to the Lestranges."**

Remus nodded. "I understand why he's doing it no**w."**

"Why?" People who didn't hear last chapter all asked.

"You'll see." He smirked.

**He saw Hermione and Ron look at each other, astonished, but there would be time enough to explain after Griphook had given his answer.**

"**You have no chance," said Griphook flatly. "No chance at all. If you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours –"**

"Do they always recite that poem?" Charlie asked Bill.

Bill nodded. "Gets bloody annoying actually."

"**Thief, you have been warned, beware – yeah, I know, I remember," said Harry. "But I'm not trying to get myself any treasure, I'm not trying to take anything for personal gain. Can you believe that?"**

"I don't think he'd believe you honestly." Dean said. "I know I wouldn't."

"Wow, thank you so much Dean. I appreciate it." Harry said sarcastically.

Dean mock-saluted at him.

**The goblin looked slantwise at Harry, and the lightning scar on Harry's forehead prickled, but he ignored it, refusing to acknowledge its pain or its invitation.**

"**If there was a wizard of whom I would believe that they did not seek personal gain," said Griphook finally, "it would be you, Harry Potter. **

"See Dean? The goblin believes me."

"Well, I'm not a Goblin.' He smirked.

**Goblins and elves are not used to the protection or the respect that you have shown this night. Not from wand-carriers."**

"That's stupid." Hermione said. "Goblins deserve protection and Respect just as much as witches and wizards do."

"Are you going to start a Spew for Goblins now?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Ronald."

"**Wand-carriers," repeated Harry:**

**The phrase fell oddly upon his ears as his scar prickled, as Voldemort turned his thoughts northward, and as Harry burned to question Ollivander next door.**

"**The right to carry a wand," said the goblin quietly, "has long been contested between wizards and goblins."**

"**Well, goblins can do magic without wands," said Ron.**

People faced palmed.

"So not the point." Sirius said. "Wait a minute, Kreacher!"

The elf appeared and bowed at his master.

"Have you finished taking down my mothers portrait?"

He sniffed, and nodded. "Kreacher has just finished," He said, then handed Sirius his wand.

"Where did you put her?" He asked.

"Kreacher put his mistress in Kreatcher's soundproof hidey-hole."

Sirius nodded. "You can keep her there."

Kreacher smiled, bowed, and popped away.

"**That is immaterial! Wizards refuse to share the secrets of wand-lore with other magical beings, they deny us the possibility of extending our powers!"**

"**Well, goblins won't share any of their magic either," said Ron. "You won't tell us how to make swords and armor the way you do. Goblins know how to work metal in a way wizards have never –"**

"**It doesn't matter," said Harry, noting Griphook's rising color. "This isn't about wizards versus goblins or any other sort of magical creature –"**

**Griphook gave a nasty laugh.**

Bill shuddered, as he had heard that laugh before, and it's quite disturbing.

"**But it is, it is precisely that! As the Dark Lord becomes ever more powerful, your race is set still more firmly above mine! Gringotts falls under Wizarding rule, house-elves are slaughtered, and who amongst the wand-carriers protests?"**

"**We do!" said Hermione. She had sat up straight, her eyes bright. "We protest! And I'm hunted quite as much as any goblin or elf, Griphook! I'm a Mudblood!"**

"Hermione don't call yourself that." Ron muttered.

"Why not? It's true, and I'm not ashamed of that."

"**Don't call yourself –" Ron muttered.**

"**Why shouldn't I?" said Hermione. "Mudblood, and proud of it! **

The muggleborns in the hall all applauded her.

**I've got no higher position under this new order than you have, Griphook! It was me they chose to torture, back at the Malfoys!"**

**As she spoke, she pulled aside the neck of the dressing gown to reveal the thin cut Bellatrix had made, scarlet against her throat.**

Hermione absentmindedly rubbed her neck.

"**Did you know that it was Harry who set Dobby free?" she asked. "Did you know that we've wanted elves to be freed for years?" **

Ron fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

**(Ron fidgeted uncomfortably on the arm of Hermione's chair.)**

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**"You can't want You-Know-Who defeated more than we do, Griphook!"**

**The goblin gazed at Hermione with the same curiosity he had shown Harry.**

"**What do you seek within the Lestranges' vault?" he asked abruptly. **

"I think he's going to help you." Bill said interrupting himself.

**"The sword that lies inside it is a fake. This is the real one." He looked from one to the other of them. "I think that you already know this. You asked me to lie for you back there."**

"And I'm surprised that he did." Neville said in all honesty.

"**But the fake sword isn't the only thing in that vault, is it?" asked Harry. "Perhaps you've seen other things in there?"**

**His heart was pounding harder than ever. He redoubled his efforts to ignore the pulsing of his scar.**

**The goblin twisted his beard around his finger again.**

"**It is against our code to speak of the secrets of Gringotts. We are the guardians of fabulous treasures. We have a duty to the objects placed in our care, which were, so often, wrought by our fingers."**

**The goblin stroked the sword, and his black eyes roved from Harry to Hermione to Ron and then back again.**

"**So young," he said finally, "to be fighting so many."**

"I agree with Griphook." Molly said warily.

"I think we all do Molly." Arthur told her, taking her hand in his own.

"**Will you help us?" said Harry. "We haven't got a hope of breaking in without a goblin's help. You're our one chance."**

"**I shall . . . think about it," said Griphook maddeningly.**

"**But –" Ron started angrily; Hermione nudged him in the ribs.**

"**Thank you," said Harry.**

"He'll help you." Bill said firmly. "I'm almost positive"

"Let's hope your right." Ron said. "I've always wanted to know what would happen if someone broke in, and actually stole something."

**The goblin bowed his great domed head in acknowledgement, then flexed his short legs.**

"**I think," he said, settling himself ostentatiously upon Bill and Fleur's bed, "that the Skele-Gro has finished its work. I may be able to sleep at last. Forgive me. . . ."**

"**Yeah, of course," said Harry, but before leaving the room he leaned forward and took the sword of Gryffindor from beside the goblin. Griphook did not protest, but Harry thought he saw resentment in the goblin's eyes as he closed the door upon him.**

"Guess he didn't want to let it go." Someone said.

"**Little git," whispered Ron.**

"Nice Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes.

**"He's enjoying keeping us hanging."**

"**Harry," whispered Hermione, pulling them both away from the door, into the middle of the still-dark landing, "are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you saying there's a Horcrux in the Lestranges vault?"**

The people who didn't know from before, all gasped in shock.

"**Yes," said Harry. "Bellatrix was terrified when she thought we'd been in there, she was beside herself. Why? What did she think we'd seen, what else did she think we might have taken? Something she was petrified You-Know-Who would find out about."**

"**But I thought we were looking for places You-Know-Who's been, places he's done something important?" said Ron, looking baffled. "Was he ever inside the Lestranges' vault?"**

"He trusts Bellatrix." Narcissa said with a dark look.

"Do you think its there now?" Sirius asked her suddenly.

"It might be, why?"

"You're her sister! I'm sure you have access to her vault."

Her eyes grew wide, and she grinned. "I do."

"So do you think you can get it out, if its in there?"

She nodded with a smug smile on her face.

"**I don't know whether he was ever inside Gringotts," said Harry. "He never had gold there when he was younger, because nobody left him anything. **

"That's kind of sad." Luna said with a frown.

**He would have seen the bank from the outside, though, the first time he ever went to Diagon Alley."**

**Harry's scar throbbed, but he ignored it; he wanted Ron and Hermione to understand about Gringotts before they spoke to Ollivander.**

"**I think he would have envied anyone who had a key to a Gringotts vault. I think he'd have seen it as a real symbol of belonging to the Wizarding world. And don't forget, he trusted Bellatrix and her husband. They were his most devoted servants before he fell, and they went looking for him after he vanished. He said it night he came back, I heard him."**

Harry flinched slightly at the reminder of the graveyard.

**Harry rubbed his scar.**

"**I don't think he'd have told Bellatrix it was a Horcrux, though. He never told Lucius Malfoy the truth about the diary.**

"Bet he was punished for that." Ginny said with a dark smirk.

"He was." Draco nodded. "But I didn't know why, until now."

**He probably told her it was a treasured possession and asked her to place it in her vault. The safest place in the world for anything you want to hide, Hagrid told me. . .except for Hogwarts."**

"Hogwarts isn't really that safe." Harry mumbled.

**When Harry had finished speaking, Ron shook his head.**

"**You really understand him."**

Harry grimaced.

"**Bits of him," said Harry. "Bits . . ."**

"Kind of creepy," Tonks said. "But useful."

**I just wish I'd understood Dumbledore as much.**

**But we'll see. Come on – Ollivander now."**

**Ron and Hermione looked bewildered but very impressed as they followed him across the little landing and knocked upon the door opposite Bill and Fleur's. A weak "Come in!" answered them.**

**The wandmaker was lying on the twin bed farthest from the window. He had been held in the cellar for more than a year, and tortured, Harry knew, on at least one occasion.**

Everyone frowned, remembering what happened in the chapter "The Fallen Warrior." From days ago.

**He was emaciated, the bones of his face sticking out sharply against the yellowish skin. His great silver eyes seemed vast in their sunken sockets. The hands that lay upon the blanket could have belonged to a skeleton. Harry sat down on the empty bed, beside Ron and Hermione. The rising sun was not visible here. The room faced the cliff-top garden and the freshly dug grave.**

"**Mr. Ollivander, I'm sorry to disturb you," Harry said.**

"**My dear boy," Ollivander's voice was feeble. "You rescued us, I thought we would die in that place, I can never thank you . . . never thank you . . . enough."**

"He doesn't have to say thank you." Harry, Ron and Hermione all said together.

"**We were glad to do it."**

**Harry's scar throbbed. He knew, he was certain, that there was hardly any time left in which to beat Voldemort to his goal, or else to attempt to thwart him.**

**He felt a flutter of panic . . . yet he had made his decision when he chose to speak to Griphook first. Feigning a calm he did not feel, he groped in the pouch around his neck and took out the two halves of his broken wand.**

"**Mr. Ollivander, I need some help."**

"**Anything. Anything." Said the wandmaker weakly.**

"**Can you mend this? Is it possible?"**

The people in the hall who ad studied wandlore all shook their heads sadly.

**Ollivander held out a trembling hand, and Harry placed the two barely connected halves in his palm.**

"**Holly and phoenix feather," said Ollivander in a tremulous voice. "Eleven inches. Nice and supple."**

"A year in a dungeon, and he still remembers my wand." Harry said shaking his head.

"**Yes," said Harry. "Can you - ?"**

"**No," whispered Ollivander. "I am sorry, very sorry, but a wand that has suffered this degree of damage cannot be repaired by any means that I know of."**

**Harry had been braced to hear it, but it was a blow nevertheless. He took the wand halves back and replaced them in the pouch around his neck. Ollivander stared at the place where the shattered wand had vanished, and did not look away until Harry had taken from his pocket the two wands he had brought from the Malfoys'.**

"**Can you identify these?" Harry asked.**

**The wandmaker took the first of the wands and held it close to his faded eyes, rolling it between his knobble-knuckled fingers, flexing it slightly.**

"**Walnut and dragon heartstring," he said. "Twelve-and-three-quarter inches. Unyielding. This wand belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange."**

Neville smirked with a dark expression on his face. He was very glad that the bitch lost her wand.

"**And this one?"**

**Ollivander performed the same examination.**

"**Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Ten inches precisely. Reasonably springy. This was the wand of Draco Malfoy."**

Draco pulled out his wand, and looked at it. "Was?" He mumbled

"**Was?" repeated Harry. "Isn't it still his?"**

"**Perhaps not. If you took it –"**

"—**I did – "**

"—**then it may be yours. Of course, the manner of taking matters. Much also depends upon the wand itself. In general, however, where a wand has been won, its allegiance will change."**

"I don't want Mal…Draco's wand." Harry frowned.

"It would work better than the one Weasley took from the snatchers though." Draco pointed out.

Harry sighed. "Sorry anyway."

"It's fine, you aren't going to take it this time, and your wand isn't going to be destroyed."

**There was a silence in the room, except for the distant rushing of the sea.**

"**You talk about wands like they've got feelings," said Harry, "like they can think for themselves."**

"**The wand chooses the wizard," said Ollivander. "That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore."**

Flitwick, and the others nodded again. IT made sense to them.

"**A person can still use a wand that hasn't chosen them, though?" asked Harry.**

"**Oh yes, if you are any wizard at all you will be able to channel your magic through almost any instrument. The best results, however, must always come where there is the strongest affinity between wizard and wand. These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand."**

**The sea gushed forward and backward; it was a mournful sound. "I took this wand from Draco Malfoy by force," said Harry. "Can I use it safely?"**

"**I think so. Subtle laws govern wand ownership, but the conquered wand will usually bend its will to its new master."**

"Draco? Can I see your wand?" Harry asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow, and handed it over.

After a second, he handed it back. "Feels wrong."

"Well duh." Hermione said to him. "You haven't won it."

"**So I should use this one?" said Ron, pulling Wormtail's wand out of his pocket and handing it to Ollivander.**

"**Chestnut and dragon heartstring. Nine-and-a-quarter inches. Brittle. I was forced to make this shortly after my kidnapping, for Peter Pettigrew. Yes, if you won it, it is more likely to do your bidding, and do it well, than another wand."**

Ron made a face at the table. "I don't want to use that _Rats_ wand."

**"And this holds true for all wands, does it?" asked Harry.**

**"I think so," replied Ollivander, his protuberant eyes upon Harry's face. "You ask deep questions, Mr. Potter. Wandlore is a complex and mysterious branch of magic."**

**"So, it isn't necessary to kill the previous owner to take the possession of a wand?" asked Harry.**

"I hope not." Draco muttered.

**Ollivander swallowed.**

"**Necessary? No, I should not say that it is necessary to kill."**

"**There are legends, though," said Harry, and as his heart rate quickened, the pain in his scar became more intense; he was sure that Voldemort has decided to put his idea into action. "Legends about a wand – or wands – that have been passed from hand to hand by murder."**

"That's why you want to talk to him." Padma said understanding. "You want to know if V…V…Voldemort is really after the Elder Wand."

**Ollivander turned pale. Against the snowy pillow he was light gray, and his eyes were enormous, bloodshot, and bulging with what looked like fear.**

"**Only one wand, I think," he whispered.**

"**And You-Know-Who is interested in it, isn't he?" asked Harry.**

"**I – how?" croaked Ollivander, and he looked appealingly at Ron and Hermione for help. "How do you know this?"**

"It's true then." Harry sighed.

"**He wanted you to tell him how to overcome the connection between our wands," said Harry.**

**Ollivander looked terrified.**

"He thinks you'd be mad at him." Hermione frowned.

"**He tortured me, you must understand that! The Cruciatus Curse, I – I had no choice but to tell him what I knew, what I guessed!"**

"**I understand," said Harry.**

"Of course I do." Harry said. "It's very difficult not to comply when you are being tortured."

"I hate that you know what the curse is like." Ginny frowned.

Harry chuckled dryly. "Me too."

**"You told him about the twin cores? You said he just had to borrow another wizard's wand?"**

**Ollivander looked horrified, transfixed, by the amount that Harry knew. He nodded slowly.**

"**But it didn't work," Harry went on. "Mine still beat the borrowed wand. Do you know why that is?"**

**Ollivander shook his head slowly as he had just nodded.**

"Dang it." Sirius said. "I wanted to know."

"It's okay Sirius." Amelia said, taking his hand. "We might find out eventually."

"**I had . . . never heard of such a thing. Your wand performed something unique that night. The connection of the twin cores is incredibly rare, yet why your wand would have snapped the borrowed wand, I do not know. . . ."**

"**We were talking about the other wand, the wand that changes hands by murder. When You-Know-Who realized my wand had done something strange, he came back and asked about that other wand, didn't he?"**

"**How do you know this?"**

**Harry did not answer.**

"Good, don't tell anyone except the people who need to know." Mad-Eye nodded.

"**Yes, he asked," whispered Ollivander. "He wanted to know everything I could tell him about the wand variously known as the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, or the Elder Wand."**

**Harry glanced sideways at Hermione. She looked flabbergasted.**

Hermione groaned. "I feel really embarrassed for my book-self now."

"**The Dark Lord," said Ollivander in hushed and frightened tones, "had always been happy with the wand I made him – yes and phoenix feather, thirteen-and-a-half inches. – until he discovered the connection of the twin cores. Now he seeks another, more powerful wand, as the only way to conquer yours."**

"Voldemort needs a life." Harry grumbled. "I mean seriously, he spends pretty much every day, contemplating how to kill me."

"**But he'll know soon, if he doesn't already, that mine's broken beyond repair," said Harry quietly.**

"**No!" said Hermione, sounding frightened. "He can't know that, Harry, how could he -?"**

"Your wand." Harry said, and Hermione paled.

"**Priori Incantatem," said Harry. "We left your wand and the blackthorn wand at the Malfoys', Hermione. If they examine them properly, make them re-create the spells they've cast lately, they'd see that yours broke mine, they'll see that you tried and failed to mend it, and they'll realize that I've been using the blackthorn one ever since."**

"That really….for lack of better word…sucks." Susan said with a frown.

**The little color she had regained since their arrival had drained from her face. Ron gave Harry a reproachful look, and said, "Let's not worry about that now -"**

**But Mr. Ollivander intervened.**

"**The Dark Lord no longer seeks the Elder Wand only for your destruction, Mr. Potter. He is determined to possess it because he believes it will make him truly invulnerable."**

"Can it?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Nobody can be invulnerable.'

"**And will it?"**

"**The owner of the Elder Wand must always fear attack," said Ollivander, "but the idea of the Dark Lord in possession of the Deathstick is, I must admit . . . formidable."**

"I'll say." Ron muttered.

**Harry was suddenly reminded of how unsure, when they first met, of how much he liked now, having been tortured and imprisoned by Voldemort, the idea of the Dark Wizard in possession of this wand seemed to enthrall him as much as it repulsed him.**

"That's creepy." Hannah frowned.

"I agree." Ernie told her.

"**You – you really think this wand exists, then, Mr. Ollivander?" asked Hermione.**

"**Oh yes," said Ollivander. "Yes, it is perfectly possible to trace the wand's course through history. There are gaps, of, course, and long ones, where it vanishes from view, temporarily lost or hidden; but always it resurfaces. It has certain identifying characteristics that those who are learned in wandlore recognize. There are written accounts, some of them obscure, that I and other wandmakers have made it our business to study. They have the ring of authenticity."**

"**So you – you don't think it can be a fairy tale or a myth?" Hermione asked hopefully.**

People laughed lightly at Hermione's eagerness.

"**No," said Ollivander. "Whether it needs to pass by murder, I do not know. Its history is bloody, but that may be simply due to the fact that it is such a desirable object, and arouses such passions in wizards. Immensely powerful, dangerous in the wrong hands, and an object of incredible fascination to all of us who study the power of wands."**

"**Mr. Ollivander," said Harry, "you told You-Know-Who that Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand, didn't you?"**

"Are you trying to give the old man a heart attack Harry?" George asked in a mock-serious voice,

**Ollivander turned, if possible, even paler. He looked ghostly as he gulped.**

"**But how – how do you - ?"**

"**Never mind how I know it," said Harry, closing his eyes momentarily as his scar burned and he saw, for mere seconds, a vision of the main street in Hogsmeade, still dark, because it was so much farther north.**

"You-know-who's at Hogsmeade?" Lavender gulped.

**"You told You-Know-Who that Gregorovitch had the wand?"**

Dumbledore frowned.

"**It was a rumor," whispered Ollivander. "A rumor, years and years ago, long before you were born I believe Gregorovitch himself started it. You can see how good it would be for business; that he was studying and duplicating the qualities of the Elder Wand!"**

"Would duplicating it be bad?" Kristen asked.

"I'm not sure." Dumbledore answered her.

"**Yes, I can see that," said Harry. He stood up. "Mr. Ollivander, one last thing, and then we'll let you get some rest. What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"**

"**The – the what?" asked the wandmaker, looking utterly bewildered.**

George tsked him, with a small grin fighting to break through.

"**The Deathly Hallows."**

"**I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Is this still something to do with wands?"**

**Harry looked into the sunken face and believed that Ollivander was not acting. He did not know about the Hallows.**

"**Thank you," said Harry. "Thank you very much. We'll leave you to get some rest now."**

**Ollivander looked stricken.**

"**He was torturing me!" he gasped. "The Cruciatus Curse . . . you have no idea. . . ."**

"I do." Harry shuddered.

Ginny hugged him tight.

"**I do," said Harry, "I really do. Please get some rest. Thank you for telling me all of this."**

"Why is it called the wandmaker, when they talked to the goblin just as much?" Charlie asked.

Bill rolled his eyes, and didn't answer.

**He led Ron and Hermione down the staircase. Harry caught glimpses of Bill, Fleur, Luna, and Dean sitting at the table in the kitchen, cups of tea in front of them. They all looked up at Harry as he appeared in the doorway, but he merely nodded to them and continued into the garden, Ron and Hermione behind him.**

"Guess we don't want anyone to overhear." Hermione said.

**The reddish mound of earth that covered Dobby lay ahead, and Harry walked back to it, as the pain in his head built more and more powerfully. It was a huge effort now to close down the visions that were forcing themselves upon him, but he knew that he would have to resist only a little longer. He would yield very soon, because he needed to know that his theory was right. He must make only one more short effort, so that he could explain to Ron and Hermione.**

They both frowned. " we don't want you to hurt, hurt to tell us something." Ron said.

Harry shrugged. "It's important."

"**Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand a long time ago," he said, "I saw You-Know-Who trying to find him. When he tracked him down, he found that Gregorovitch didn't have it anymore: It was stolen from him by Grindelwald. How Grindelwald found out that Gregorovitch had it, I don't know – but if Gregorovitch was stupid enough to spread the rumor, it can't have been that difficult."**

A few chuckled at the 'stupid' comment.

**Voldemort was at the gates of Hogwarts; Harry could see him standing there, and see too the lamp bobbing in the pre-dawn, coming closer and closer.**

"He's at Hogwarts! Lavender squeaked.

"**And Grindelwald used the Elder Wand to become powerful. And at the height of his power, when Dumbledore knew he was the only one who could stop him, he dueled Grindelwald and beat him, and he took the Elder Wand."**

Everyone gasped and looked at Dumbledore.

He sighed, and pulled out his wand, showing everyone. "It is true." He said. "Please don't question it."

People turned away, still flabbergasted.

"**Dumbledore had the Elder Wand?" said Ron. "But then – where is it now?"**

"**At Hogwarts," said Harry, fighting to remain with them in the cliff-top garden.**

"He's going to steal it from Dumbledore's grave." Parvati gasped. "That's why he's at Hogwarts!"

"**But then, let's go!" said Ron urgently. "Harry, let's go and get it before he does!"**

"**It's too late for that," said Harry. He could not help himself, but clutched his head, trying to help it resist. "He knows where it is. He's there now."**

"**Harry!" Ron said furiously. "How long have you known this – why have we been wasting time? Why did you talk to Griphook first? We could have gone – we could still go –"**

"No." Harry said. "Dumbledore didn't want me to chase them, he wanted me to know that Voldemort was after them."

Dumbledore smiled. He made the right decision.

"**No," said Harry, and he sank to his knees in the grass. "Hermione's right. Dumbledore didn't want me to have it. He didn't want me to take it. He wanted me to get the Horcruxes."**

"**The unbeatable wand, Harry!" moaned Ron.**

"**I'm not supposed to . . . I'm supposed to get the Horcruxes. . . ."**

**And now everything was cool and dark: The sun was barely visible over the horizon as he glided alongside Snape, **

Everyone turned to stare at the pale faced Snape.

**up through the grounds toward the lake.**

"**I shall join you in the castle shortly," he said in his high, cold voice. "Leave me now."**

"He can get into the castle?" Neville gasped.

**Snape bowed and set off back up the path, his black cloak billowing behind him.**

**Harry walked slowly, waiting for Snape's figure to disappear. It would not do for Snape, or indeed anyone else, to see where he was going. But there were no lights in the castle windows, and he could conceal himself . . . and in a second he had cast upon himself a Disillusionment Charm that hid him even from his own eyes.**

"But nobody could see him anyway. Why bother?" Cho said.

"Well, he's at Hogwarts, there's always a chance that someone will notice him, and that might cause a riot." Marietta said

**And he walked on, around the edge of the lake, taking in the outlines of the beloved castle, his first kingdom, his birthright. . . .**

"His birthright?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hogwarts is everyone's birthright." Dumbledore said. "But that doesn't mean he is allowed, or should ever, enter it again."

**And here it was, beside the lake, reflected in the dark waters. The white marble tomb, an unnecessary blot on the familiar landscape. He felt again that rush of controlled euphoria, that heady sense of purpose in destruction. He raised the old yew wand: How fitting that this would be its last great act.**

Harry rolled his eyes. Voldemort can be pretty cocky sometimes.

**The tomb split open from head to foot. The shrouded figure was as long as thin as it had been in life. He raised the wand again.**

**The wrappings fell open. The face was translucent, pale, sunken, yet almost perfectly preserved. They had left his spectacles on the crooked nose: He felt amused derision. Dumbledore's hands were folded upon his chest, and there it lay, clutched beneath them, buried with him.**

A few of the people who cared about Dumbledore cried slightly about hearing how he looked dead.

It wasn't something anyone really wanted to picture.

**Had the old fool imagined that marble or death would protect the wand? **

_No_ Dumbledore thought.

**Had he thought that the Dark Lord would be scared to violate his tomb? **

_No_ He thought again. _I know what I'm doing._

**The spiderlike hand swooped and pulled the wand from Dumbledore's grasp, and as he took it, a shower of sparks flew from its tip, sparkling over the corpse of its last owner, ready to serve a new master at last.**

"That's the end of this chapter." Bill said in disgust, practically throwing the book on the table. "Any takers?"

Nobody answered, so he rolled his eyes, and floated the book over to the teachers table. "One of you read then."

Sprout sighed and took the book and opened it up to the next page. "Shell Cottage." She read loudly, capturing everyone's attention once more.

* * *

QUESTION TIME!

I know this has nothing to do with this particuar chapter, but i've always wondered, and now i want your opinion on this.

Why does Voldemort call Peter by his Maurader name?


	25. Shell Cottage

_Sprout sighed and took the book and opened it up to the next page. "Shell Cottage." She read loudly, capturing everyone's attention once more._

**Bill and Fleur's cottage stood alone on a cliff overlooking the sea, its walls embedded with shells and whitewashed. **

"Sounds beautiful." Ginny sighed with a fond smile.

**It was a lonely and beautiful place. Wherever Harry went inside the tiny cottage or its garden, he could hear the constant ebb and flow of the sea, like the breathing of some great, slumbering creature. **

Luna's eyes lit up at the thought of those slumbering creatures.

**He spent much of the next few days making excuses to escape the crowded cottage, craving the cliff-top view of open sky and wide, empty sea, and the feel of cold, salty wind on his face.**

**The enormity of his decision not to race Voldemort to the wand still scared Harry. He could not remember, ever before, choosing**_** not**_** to act.**

"That's true." Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, you usually do jump in head first at those kinds of things." Ron nodded.

"I would argue, but you're probably right." Sighed Harry.

**He was full of doubts, doubts that Ron could not help voicing whenever they were together.**

**"What if Dumbledore wanted us to work out the symbol in time to get the wand?" "What if working out what the symbol meant made you 'worthy' to get the Hallows?" "Harry, if that really is the Elder Wand, how the hell are we supposed to finish off You-Know-Who?"**

"And I thought Harry was obsessed." Hannah rolled her eyes.

**Harry had no answers: There were moments when he wondered whether it had been outright madness not to try to prevent Voldemort breaking open the tomb.**

"No, it wasn't madness." Sirius disagreed. "He was already there, and at the tomb, you wouldn't have made it in time, and you couldn't risk being captured again."

**He could not even explain satisfactorily why he had decided against it: Every time he tried to reconstruct the internal arguments that had led to his decision, they sounded feebler to him.**

**The odd thing was that Hermione's support made him feel just as confused as Ron's doubts.**

**Now forced to accept that the Elder Wand was real, she maintained that it was an evil object, and that the way Voldemort had taken possession of it was repellent, not to be considered.**

"Exactly." Hermione nodded.

"Er…"

"Yes Ronald, I know I just agreed with myself." She said raising an eyebrow at him, as if challenging him to continue with the sentence.

**"You could never have done that, Harry," she said again and again. "You couldn't have broken into Dumbledore's grave."**

"True." Harry nodded with a slight wince. If there was one thing in the world, that he didn't want to see, it's another dead body.

**But the idea of Dumbledore's corpse frightened Harry much less than the possibility that he might have misunderstood the living Dumbledore's intentions.**

"I don't think you completely misunderstood." Remus said thoughtfully

**He felt that he was still groping in the dark; he had chosen his path but kept looking back, wondering whether he had misread the signs, whether he should not have taken the other way. From time to time, anger at Dumbledore crashed over him again, powerful as the waves slamming themselves against the cliff beneath the cottage, anger that Dumbledore had not explained before he died.**

"Well, it's kind of difficult to know the exact moment that he died." Susan reasoned.

**"But **_**is**_** he dead?" said Ron, three days after they had arrived at the cottage.**

"Ron, he's dead and buried in the book." Bill told his youngest brother.

**Harry had been staring out over the wall that separated the cottage garden from the cliff when Ron and Hermione had found him; he wished they had not, having no wish to join in with their argument.**

**"Yes, he is. Ron, please don't start that again!"**

**"Look at the facts, Hermione," said Ron, speaking across Harry, who continued to gaze at the horizon. "The silver doe. **

The teachers smirked at Snape.

**The sword. The eye Harry saw in the mirror -"**

**"Harry admits he could have imagined the eye! Don't you, Harry?"**

"But you didn't." Ron insisted.

**"I could have," said Harry without looking at her.**

**"But you don't think you did, do you?" asked Ron.**

**"No, I don't," said Harry.**

**"There you go!" said Ron quickly, before Hermione could carry on. "If it wasn't Dumbledore, explain how Dobby knew we were in the cellar, Hermione?"**

_Aberforth_? Dumbledore questioned himself.

**"I can't - but can you explain how Dumbledore sent him to us if he's lying in a tomb at Hogwarts?"**

**"I dunno, it could've been his ghost!"**

"I would never comeback as a ghost." Dumbledore said. "Death is the next great adventure, and I wouln't want to miss out on that, would I?"

The ghosts in the room shifted uncomfortably.

**"Dumbledore wouldn't come back as a ghost," said Harry. There was little about Dumbledore he was sure of now, but he knew that much. "He would have gone on."**

**"What d'you mean, 'gone on'?" asked Ron, but before Harry could say any more, a voice behind them said, "'Arry?"**

**Fleur had come out of the cottage, her long silver hair flying in the breeze.**

**"'Arry, Grip'ook would like to speak to you. 'E eez in ze smallest bedroom, 'e says 'e does not want to be over'eard."**

"He's gonna say yes!" Charlie grinned.d

**Her dislike of the goblin sending her to deliver messages was clear; she looked irritable as she walked back around the house.**

"You don't like goblins?" Bill frowned.

"Eet es not zat I do not like zem, zey do not like me!" Fleur insisted

**Griphook was waiting for them, as Fleur had said, in the tiniest of the cottage's three bedrooms, in which Hermione and Luna slept by night. He had drawn the red cotton curtains against the bright, cloudy sky, which gave the room a fiery glow at odds with the rest of the airy, light cottage.**

**"I have reached my decision, Harry Potter," said the goblin, who was sitting cross-legged in a low chair, drumming its arms with his spindly fingers. "Though the goblins of Gringotts will consider it base treachery, I have decided to help you -"**

"That's fantastic!" Ron grinned.

"They'll be a catch." Bill frowned.,

"How do you know?

"Do you even have to ask?"

**"That's great!" said Harry, relief surging through him. "Griphook, thank you, we're really -"**

**"- in return," said the goblin firmly, "for payment."**

"What, like gold?" Harry said with a brow raised.

Bill shook his head.

**Slightly taken aback, Harry hesitated.**

**"How much do you want? I've got gold."**

**"Not gold," said Griphook. "I have gold."**

**His black eyes glittered; there were no whites to his eyes.**

**"I want the sword. The sword of Godric Gryffindor."**

People were gaping at the book.

"He can't take that!" Ginny all but yelled at the book.

"They're might not be a choice." Harry pointed out gently.

**Harry's spirits plummeted.**

**"You can't have that," he said. "I'm sorry."**

**"Then," said the goblin softly, "we have a problem."**

"A problem isn't very good." Lavender frowned.

"Obviously." Seamus (who over heard her) whispered to Dean, and they both laughed quietly.

**"We can give you something else," said Ron eagerly. "I'll bet the Lestranges have got loads of stuff, you can take your pick once we get into the vault."**

"Harry, he won't want to steal from a vault!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry?"

**He had said the wrong thing. Griphook flushed angrily.**

**"I am not a thief, boy! I am not trying to procure treasures to which I have no right!"**

**"The sword's ours -"**

**"It is not," said the goblin.**

**"We're Gryffindors, and it was Godric Gryffindor's -"**

**"And before it was Gryffindor's, whose was it?" demanded the goblin, sitting up straight.**

**"No one's," said Ron. "It was made for him, wasn't it?"**

**"No!" cried the goblin, bristling with anger as he pointed a long finger at Ron. **

"Someones a little touchy on this subject." Sirius muttered.

**"Wizarding arrogance again! That sword was Ragnuk the First's, taken from him by Godric Gryffindor! It is a lost treasure, a masterpiece of goblinwork! It belongs with the goblins. The sword is the price of my hire, take it or leave it!"**

"Was all of that really true?" A muggleborn girl asked.

Nobody knew for sure, so they just shrugged.

**Griphook glared at them. Harry glanced at the other two, then said, "We need to discuss this, Griphook, if that's all right. Could you give us a few minutes?"**

**The goblin nodded, looking sour.**

People rolled their eyes.

**Downstairs in the empty sitting room, Harry walked to the fireplace, brow furrowed, trying to think what to do. Behind him, Ron said, "He's having a laugh. We can't let him have that sword."**

**"It is true?" Harry asked Hermione. "Was the sword stolen by Gryffindor?"**

**"I don't know," she said hopelessly.**

"First time for everything eh?" Ron smirked.

"Shut up." Hermione grumbled.

**"Wizarding history often skates over what the wizards have done to other magical races, but there's no account that I know of that says Gryffindor stole the sword."**

**"It'll be one of those goblin stories," said Ron, "about how the wizards are always trying to get one over on them. I suppose we should think ourselves lucky he hasn't asked for one of our wands."**

"Why don't we just let them have some, if not having one makes them so bitter?" Justin asked confused.

The Minister shifted in his seat.

**"Goblins have got good reason to dislike wizards, Ron." said Hermione. "They've been treated brutally in the past."**

**"Goblins aren't exactly fluffy little bunnies, though, are they?"**

A few snorted at that.

**said Ron. "They've killed plenty of us. They've fought dirty too."**

**"But arguing with Griphook about whose race is most underhanded and violent isn't going to make him more likely to help us, is it?"**

**There was a pause while they tried to think of a way around the problem. Harry looked out of the window at Dobby's grave. Luna was arranging sea lavender in a jam jar beside the headstone.**

"I love sea lavender!" Luna grinned.

"I'd love to see Lavender." Seamus said suggestively to said girl, and she huffed and smacked him.

**"Okay," said Ron, and Harry turned back to face him, "how's this? We tell Griphook we need the sword until we get inside the vault and then he can have it. There's a fake in these, isn't there? We switch them, and give him the fake."**

"But he can tell which is real, and which is not." Amelia pointed out, trying not to blush at the fact that she was still leaning on Sirius.

**"Ron, he'd know the difference better than we would!" said Hermione. "He's the only one who realized there had been a swap!"**

**"Yeah, but we could scarper before he realizes -"**

"Don't mess with Goblins Ron." Bill warned seriously.

**He quailed beneath the look Hermione was giving him.**

**"That," she said quietly, "is despicable. Ask for his help, then double-cross him? And you wonder why goblins don't like wizards, Ron?"**

"Exactly!" Hermione agreed again. "Shut up Ron!" she yelled as Ron had started to open his mouth to comment at her.

**Ron's ears had turned red.**

**"All right, all right! It was the only thing I could think of! What's your solution, then?"**

**"We need to offer him something else, something just as valuable."**

**"Brilliant, I'll go and get one of our ancient goblin-made swords and you can gift wrap it."**

A couple people laughed at the sarcastic humor.

**Silence fell between them again. Harry was sure that the goblin would accept nothing but the sword, even if they had something as valuable to offer him. Yet the sword was their one, indispensable weapon against the Horcruxes.**

**He closed his eyes for a moment or two and listened to the rush of the sea. The idea that Gryffindor might have stolen the sword was unpleasant to him: He had always been proud to be a Gryffindor; Gryffindor had been the champion of Muggle-borns, the wizard who had clashed with the pureblood-loving Slytherin...**

"It's funny then, how Slytherin's last heir is a half-blood." Harry laughed.

**"Maybe he's lying," Harry said, opening his eyes again. "Griphook. Maybe Gryffindor didn't take the sword. How do we know the goblin version of history's right?"**

**"Does it make a difference?" asked Hermione.**

**"Changes how I feel about it," said Harry.**

"You two sound like an old married couple, but without the romance." Fred said, making a face.

"So, we act like old friends?" Hermione questioned.

Fred turned pink, and didn't answer.

**He took a deep breath.**

**"We'll tell him he can have the sword after he's helped us get into that vault - but we'll be careful to avoid telling him exactly when he can have it."**

"Still a bad idea." Bill said with a frown.

**A grin spread slowly across Ron's face. Hermione, however, looked alarmed.**

**"Harry, we can't -"**

**"He can have it," Harry went on, "after we've used it on all of the Horcruxes. I'll make sure he gets it then. I'll keep my word."**

**"But that could be years!" said Hermione.**

**"I know that, but he needn't. I won't be lying...really."**

"We're so proud of you!" The twins, Lee, and Sirius all exclaimed loudly. (Remus did too, but he did it internally.)

**Harry met her eyes with a mixture of defiance and shame. He remembered the words that had been engraved over the gateway to Nurmengard: FOR THE GREATER GOOD. He pushed the idea away. What choice did they have?**

"None?" Neville suggested.

**"I don't like it," said Hermione.**

**"Nor do I, much," Harry admitted.**

**"Well, I think it's genius," said Ron, standing up again. "Let's go and tell him."**

"I thought Weasley was on a 'I agree with Granger' thing?" Daphne said.

" I guess that stopped after the went to Lovegoods." Astoria shrugged.

**Back in the smallest bedroom, Harry made the offer, careful to phrase it so as not to give any definite time for the handover of the sword. Hermione frowned at the floor while he was speaking; he felt irritated at her, afraid that she might give the game away. However, Griphook had eyes for nobody but Harry.**

**"I have your word, Harry Potter, that you will give me the sword of Gryffindor if I help you?"**

**"Yes," said Harry.**

**"Then shake," said the goblin, holding out his hand.**

"Why do I feel like this won't work?" Bill sighed.

"Because you work with them?" Charlie replied.

**Harry took it and shook. He wondered whether those black eyes saw any misgivings in his own. Then Griphook relinquished him, clapped his hands together, and said, "So. We begin!"**

"He seems cheerful." Molly said.

"Probably excited to get the sword." Harry frowned.

**It was like planning to break into the Ministry all over again.**

"So it'll work." Luna smiled.

"How are you so sure?" Lavender asked.

"Well, the Ministry breach was a success in the end, and if Gringotts is the same, then they'll succeed."

"That…makes sense." Lavender said in shock.

**They settled to work in the smallest bedroom, which was kept, according to Griphook's preference, in semidarkness.**

**"I have visited the Lestranges' vault only once," Griphook told them, "on the occasion I was told to place inside it the false sword.**

"Good thing you got that Goblin then." Hannah nodded.

**It is one of the most ancient chambers. The oldest Wizarding families store their treasures at the deepest level, where the vaults are largest and best protected..."**

"By what, exactly?" Charlie asked his brother.

Bill paled. If Charlie found out about the Dragons…

**They remained shut in the cupboard-like room for hours at a time.**

**Slowly the days stretched into weeks. There was problem after problem to overcome, not least of which was that their store of Polyjuice Potion was greatly depleted.**

"If you were there for weeks, couldn't you have just made more?" Blaise asked.

Fleur shook her head, answering for Hermione. "Zose ingredients are expensive. If we 'annot leave zey 'ouse, zen we 'annot buy zem."

**"There's really only enough left for one of us," said Hermione, tilting the thick mudlike potion against the lamplight.**

"Who do you think will take it?" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, probably either Hermione or Me, because you have the cloak." Ron suggested.

"Yeah I think so too. If Ron takes it, he can turn into Bellatrix's husband, and if Hermione takes it, she can turn into Bellatrix."

Both of them shuddered slightly at the idea.

**"That'll be enough," said Harry, who was examining Griphook's hand-drawn map of the deepest passageways.**

**The other inhabitants of Shell Cottage could hardly fail to notice that something was going on now that Harry, Ron and Hermione only emerged for mealtimes. Nobody asked questions, although Harry often felt Bill's eyes on the three of them at the table, thoughtful, concerned.**

"Of course I'm concerned! I have no idea what happening, and I know how Goblins can be!" Bill exclaimed.

"We know dear." Molly said patting his shoulder.

**The longer they spent together, the more Harry realized that he did not much like the goblin. **

"Who would like a Goblin." Ron said rolling his eyes, and Bill glared at him.

**Griphook was unexpectedly bloodthirsty, **

"Is that supposed to be good?" Hannah blinked.

"I hope not." Tonks frowned.

**laughed at the idea of pain in lesser creatures and seemed to relish the possibility that they might have to hurt other wizards to reach the Lestranges' vault.**

"What a lovely little man." Padma said sarcastically.

**Harry could tell that his distaste was shared by the other two, but they did not discuss it. They needed Griphook.**

"Good, keep your personal opinions on the man to yourself, and focus at the task at hand." The ex-auror said gruffly.

**The goblin ate only grudgingly with the rest of them. Even after his legs had mended, he continued to request trays of food in his room, **

Fleur huffed. "Zat es very rude."

**like the still-frail Ollivander, until Bill (following an angry outburst from Fleur)** **went upstairs to tell him that the arrangement could not continue. Thereafter Griphook joined them at the overcrowded table, although he refused to eat the same food, insisting, instead, on lumps of raw meat, roots, and various fungi.**

People wrinkled their noses at the idea of that disgusting 'food' if you could even call it that.

**Harry felt responsible: It was, after all, he who had insisted that the goblin remain at Shell Cottage so that he could question him; his fault that the whole Weasley family had been driven into hiding, that Bill, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley could no longer work.**

Nearly everyone groaned.

"Harry, it's not your fault you git." Bill said firmly.

"Yeah!" The other Weasley children and Hermione said, why the adults nodded, agreeing with Bill.

"But-"

"Voldemort's fault." Arthur said, for the first time not stuttering, or flinching over the name.

Harry was too much in shock to do anything accept say "Okay."

**"I'm sorry," he told Fleur, one blustery April evening as he helped her prepare dinner. "I never meant you to have to deal with all of this."**

Fleur smacked him on the back of his head.

**She had just set some knives to work, chipping up steaks for Griphook and Bill, who had preferred his meat bloody **

"I hate bloody steaks though." Bill said raising an eyebrow. "I always overcook them to make sure all of the blood is out."

**ever since he had been attacked by Greyback. **

"Oh…" He said softly. "I forgot."

"That'll never happen Bill." Remus said surely. "He won't get anywhere near you."

**While the knives sliced behind her, her somewhat irritable expression softened.**

**"'Arry, you saved my sister's life, I do not forget."**

Harry sighed. _Not really._

**This was not, strictly speaking, true, but Harry decided against reminding her that Gabrielle had never been in real danger.**

"I know zat." Fleur smiled. "But zat does not matter. You zought zat she was een danger, and you saved 'er."

**"Anyway," Fleur went on, pointing her want at a pot of sauce on the stove, which began to bubble at once, "Mr. Ollivander leaves for Muriel's zis evening. Zat will make zings easier. Ze goblin," she scowled a little at the mention of him, "can move downstairs, and you, Ron, and Dean can take zat room."**

**"We don't mind sleeping in the living room," said Harry, who knew that Griphook would think poorly of having to sleep on the sofa; keeping Griphook happy was essential to their plans.**

" I would have kicked him out honestly." Ginny said.

"Me too." A majority of the people who heard him said.

**"Don't worry about us." And when she tried to protest he went on, "We'll be off your hands soon too, Ron, Hermione, and I. We won't need to be here much longer."**

**"But, what do you mean?" she said, frowning at him, her wand pointing at the casserole dish now suspended in midair. "Of course you must not leave, you are safe 'ere!"**

"Thank you for trying dear." Molly smiled.

Fleur nodded.

**She looked rather like Mrs. Weasley as she said it, **

**and he was glad that the back door opened at that moment. Luna and Dean entered, their hair damp from the rain outside and their arms full of driftwood.**

**"... and tiny little ears," Luna was saying, "a bit like hippo's, Daddy says, only purple and hairy. And if you want to call them, you have to hum; they prefer a waltz, nothing too fast..."**

"Oh I'm explaining the Crumble-Horned Snorkack." Luna smiled.

Hermione bit her lip from saying that they aren't real.

**Looking uncomfortable, Dean shrugged at Harry as he passed, following Luna into the combined dining and sitting room where Ron and Hermione were laying the dinner table. Seizing the chance to escape Fleur's questions, Harry grabbed two jugs of pumpkin juice and followed them.**

Fleur frowned.

**"... and if you ever come to our house I'll be able to show you the horn, **

Luna winced.

**Daddy wrote to me about it but I haven't seen it yet, because the Death Eaters took me from the Hogwarts Express and I never got home for Christmas," Luna was saying, as she and Dean relit the fire.**

**"Luna, we told you," Hermione called over to her. "That horn exploded. It came from an Erumpent, not a Crumple-Horned Snorkack -"**

**"No, it was definitely a Snorkack horn," said Luna serenely, "Daddy told me. It will probably have re-formed by now, they mend themselves, you know."**

"I know, he was wrong, I'm wrong." Luna sighed. "But I hadn't seen it yet, so I would have had to take his word for it."

**Hermione shook her head and continued laying down forks as Bill appeared, leading Mr. Ollivander down the stairs. The wandmaker still looked exceptionally frail, and he clung to Bill's arm as the latter supported him, carrying a large suitcase.**

**"I'm going to miss you, Mr. Ollivander," said Luna, approaching the old man.**

**"And I you, my dear," said Ollivander, patting her on the shoulder.**

**"You were an inexpressible comfort to me in that terrible place."**

"Who said that?" Susan asked. "Ollivander, or Luna?"

"It doesn't say." Sprout replied.

_It was Ollivander._ A floating orb said.

**"So, au revoir, Mr. Ollivander," said Fleur, kissing him on both cheeks. "And I wonder whezzer you could oblige me by delivering a package to Bill's Auntie Murie!? I never returned 'er tiara."**

The Weasleys chuckled dryly. "Bet she makes one of us scrub it." Fred muttered.

**"It will be an honor," said Ollivander with a little bow, "the very least I can do in return for your generous hospitality."**

**Fleur drew out a worn velvet case, which she opened to show the wandmaker. The tiara sat glittering and twinkling in the light from the low-hanging lamp.**

**"Moonstones and diamonds," said Griphook, who had sidled into the room without Harry noticing. "Made by goblins, I think?"**

"Now that, I wish you had given him." Arthur said. "The tiara might be a sight, but not nearly as important to you as the sword.

**"And paid for by wizards," said Bill quietly, and the goblin shot him a look that was both furtive and challenging.**

**A strong wind gusted against the cottage windows as Bill and Ollivander set off into the night. The rest of them squeezed in around the table; elbow-to-elbow and with barely enough room to move, they started to eat. The fire crackled and popped in the grate beside them. Fleur, Harry noticed, was merely playing with her food; she glanced at the window every few minutes; **

"Probably waiting for Bill." Tonks said.

**however, Bill returned before they had finished their first course, his long hair tangled by the wind.**

**"Everything's fine," he told Fleur.**

"Good." Molly sighed happily.

**"Ollivander settled in, Mum and Dad say hello. Ginny sends you all her love,**

"Especially Harry I bet." George grinned, winking at the red faced Harry.

**Fred and George are driving Muriel up the wall,** **they're still operating an Owl-Order business out of her back room. It cheered her up to have her tiara back, though. She said she thought we'd stolen it."**

Fleur glared at the book. "I am not a thief!" She huffed.

**"Ah, she eez charmant, your aunt," said Fleur crossly, waving her wand and causing the dirty plates to rise and form a stack in midair. She caught them and marched out of the room.**

**"Daddy's made a tiara," piped up Luna, "Well, more of a crown, really."**

Luna smiled slightly.

**Ron caught Harry's eye and grinned; Harry knew that he was remembering the ludicrous headdress they had seen on their visit to Xenophilius.**

"It's not ludicrous." Luna said with a slight edge in her voice.

**"Yes, he's trying to re-create the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. He thinks he's identified most of the main elements now. Adding the billywig wings really made a difference -"**

"What do they do?" Neville asked, and Luna explained them. "Wow." He nodded.

**There was a bang on the front door.**

A few gasped.

**Everyone's head turned toward it. Fleur came running out of the kitchen, looking frightened; Bill jumped to his feed, his wand pointing at the door; Harry, Ron, and Hermione did the same. Silently Griphook slipped beneath the table, out of sight.**

"Don't blame him if that was me." Nigel nodded.

**"Who is it?" Bill called.**

**"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" called a voice over the howling wind.**

Everyone relaxed

**Harry experienced a thrill of fear;** **what had happened?**

"Oh dear." Tonks frowned, worried.

**"I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!"**

"I hope there's not really an emergency." Tonks frowned.

Remus however smiled. He did the mental math in his head, and had a good idea of what was happening.

**"Lupin," muttered Bill, and he ran to the door and wrenched it open.**

**Lupin fell over the threshold. He was white-faced, wrapped in a traveling cloak, his graying hair windswept. He straightened up, looked around the room, making sure of who was there, then cried aloud, "It's a boy! **

The people fond of Tonks, or Remus all cheered.

Tonks frowned though. "I won't have him this time."

A.J. Potter however, had an idea though.

_I won't say this date aloud, but this is the day he was conceived...This is awkward, but make it happen. I assume you know how._

Tonks and Remus blushed deeply as they looked at the paper, then Remus tucked it away.

Sirius was grinning at Remus.

"You just got told, by a second year kid from the future, when to hook up with Tonks."

Remus, if possible, blushed even deeper.

Sprout, (having pity on the two) continued.

**We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"**

Ted smiled at his daughter, and fought of the urge to glare at Remus, for that piece of paper in his pocket.

**Hermione shrieked.**

**"Wha -? Tonks - Tonks has had the baby?"**

**"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" shouted Lupin. All around the table came cries of delight, sighs of relief: Hermione and Fleur both squealed, "Congratulations!" and Ron said, "Blimey, a baby!" as if he had never heard of such a thing before.**

"Shut up." Ron grumbled at the people who laughed.

**"Yes - yes - a boy," said Lupin again,** **who seemed dazed by his own happiness.**

**He strode around the table and hugged Harry; the scene in the basement of Grimmauld Place might never have happened.**

Both Remus and Harry smiled at that.

**"You'll be godfather?" he said as he released Harry.**

Harry's eyes opened wide in shock.

**"M-me?" stammered Harry.**

**"You, yes, of course - Dora quite agrees, no one better -"**

He smiled widely. He was (going to be) a godfather. Just like Sirius.

**"I - yeah - blimey -"**

**Harry felt overwhelmed, astonished, delighted;**

Kind of how he felt now.

**now Bill was hurrying to fetch wine, and Fleur was persuading Lupin to join them for a drink.**

**"I can't stay long, I must get back," said Lupin, beaming around at them all: He looked years younger than Harry had ever seen him.**

Tonks smiled at her boyfriend, hugging him tight.

**"Thank you, thank you, Bill"**

**Bill had soon filled all of their goblets, they stood and raised them high in a toast.**

**"To Teddy Remus Lupin," said Lupin, "a great wizard in the making!"**

"His name is lovely." Molly smiled.

**"'Oo does 'e look like?" Fleur inquired.**

**"I think he looks like Dora, but she thinks he is like me. Not much hair. It looked black when he was born, but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. **

Tonks grinned widely. "He's a metamorphmagus!" She squeeled

**Probably blond by the time I get back. Andromeda says Tonks's hair started changing color the day that she was born." He drained his goblet. "Oh, go on then, just one more," he added, beaming, as Bill made to fill it again.**

"I haven't heard you this happy since our time at Hogwarts." Sirius smiled happily.

**The wind buffeted the little cottage and the fire leapt and crackled, and Bill was soon opening another bottle of wine. Lupin's news seemed to have taken them out of themselves, removed them for a while from their state of siege: Tidings of new life were exhilarating. Only the goblin seemed untouched by the suddenly festive atmosphere, and after a while he slunk back to the bedroom he now occupied alone. Harry thought he was the only one who had noticed this, until he saw Bill's eyes following the goblin up the stairs.**

**"No...no...I really must get back," said Lupin at last, declining yet another goblet of wine. **

"Yes, let him come back to me and _our baby_" Tonks said, still smiling.

**He got to his feet and pulled his traveling cloak back around himself.**

**"Good-bye, good-bye - I'll try and bring some pictures in a few day's time - they'll all be so glad to know that I've seen you -"**

**He fastened his cloak and made his farewells, hugging the women and grasping hands with the men, then, still beaming, returned into the wild night.**

**"Godfather, Harry!" said Bill as they walked into the kitchen together, helping clear the table. "A real honor! Congratulations!"**

"You'll be it in this reality I'm sure." Remus smiled, and Tonks agreed.

**As Harry set down the empty goblets he was carrying, Bill pulled the door behind him closed, shutting out the still-voluble voices of the others, who were continuing to celebrate even in Lupin's absence.**

**"I wanted a private word, actually, Harry. It hasn't been easy to get an opportunity with the cottage this full of people."**

**Bill hesitated.**

**"Harry, you're planning something with Griphook."**

The happy go-lucky mood nearly vanished at the sudden change in topic.

**It was a statement, not a question, and Harry did not bother to deny it. He merely looked at Bill, waiting.**

**"I know goblins," said Bill. "I've worked for Gringotts ever since I left Hogwarts. As far as there can be friendship between wizards and goblins, I have goblin friends - or, at least, goblins I know well, and like." Again, Bill hesitated.**

**"Harry, what do you want from Griphook, and what have you promised him in return?"**

**"I can't tell you that," said Harry. "Sorry, Bill."**

"I bet I won't like that." Bill said in a strained voice.

**The kitchen door opened behind them; Fleur was trying to bring through more empty goblets.**

**"Wait," Bill told her, "Just a moment."**

**She backed out and he closed the door again.**

**"Then I have to say this," Bill went on. "If you have struck any kind of bargain with Griphook, and most particularly if that bargain involves treasure, you must be exceptionally careful. Goblin notions of ownership, payment, and repayment are not the same as human ones."**

"That might make things a bit more difficult." Ron frowned.

"It'll still go alright though. I'm sure of it." Hermione said in a 'gosh I hope I'm right' sort of voice.

**Harry felt a slight squirm of discomfort, as though a small snake had stirred inside him.**

**"What do you mean?" he asked.**

**"We are talking about a different breed of being," said Bill. "Dealings between wizards and goblins have been fraught for centuries - but you'll know all that from History of Magic.**

Harry turned red, and looked down as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We learned that in third year Harry." Hermione groaned.

He smiled meekly at her.

**There has been fault on both sides, I would never claim that wizards have been innocent. However, there is a belief among some goblins, and those at Gringotts are perhaps most prone to it, that wizards cannot be trusted in matters of gold and treasure, that they have no respect for goblin ownership."**

"Harry's good at respecting other magical beings though." Ginny frowned.

**"I respect -" Harry began, but Bill shook his head.**

**"You don't understand, Harry, nobody could understand unless they have lived with goblins. To a goblin, the rightful and true master of any object is the maker, not the purchaser. All goblin made objects are, in goblin eyes, rightfully theirs."**

"That's rubbish!" Hannah exclaimed.

"It's true though, that they think that."

**"But it was bought -"**

**"- then they would consider it rented by the one who had paid the money. They have, however, great difficulty with the idea of goblin-made objects passing from wizard to wizard. You saw Griphook's face when the tiara passed under his eyes. He disapproves. **

"Like to see a Goblin try to take that from Muriel." Arthur laughed. "That would be a great sight as well."

**I believe he thinks, as do the fiercest of his kind, that it ought to have been returned to the goblins once the original purchaser died. They consider our habit of keeping goblin-made objects, passing them from wizard to wizard without further payment, little more than theft."**

Hermione sighed. "We might get the Horcrux, but the sword will most likely be taken.

"Let's keep positive, and don't look at me like that." Harry said.

**Harry had an ominous feeling now; he wondered whether Bill guessed more than he was letting on.**

"If I had seen the sword, then yes, I'd probably know."

**"All I am saying," said Bill, setting his hand on the door back into the sitting room, "is to be very careful what you promise goblins, Harry. It would be less dangerous to break into Gringotts than to renege on a promise to a goblin."**

At that comment, a whole lot of people in the hall laughed hard.

"And Harry just has to try and do both, doesn't he?" Lee grinned.

**"Right," said Harry as Bill opened the door, "yeah. Thanks. I'll bear that in mind."**

**As he followed Bill back to the others a wry thought came to him, born no doubt of the wine he had drunk. He seemed set on course to become just as reckless a godfather to Teddy Lupin as Sirius Black had been to him.**

"You're too…Mature to be like me." Sirius said, then smirked. "But I can teach you how if you'd like."

Harry grinned at his godfather. "You want to teach the teenager, who would have broken into the ministry, and Gringotts, to be more reckless?"

"Alright, how 'bout I teach you how to use your recklessness in a different way?"

"Deal." Harry laughed.

"I finished the chapter." Sprout announced.

"We can eat then read the next chapter." Dumbledore said, then made all five tables fill with the nights feast.

* * *

REVIEWER QUESTION!

Who do you want to read the next chapter, and why?

*AUTHORS NOTE!*

I need to work on my school work, i have a lot due, and if i want to pass 10th grade, then i have to work on it. Everythings due by May 10th. So, i might not be able to update until shortly after that. It's only like 11 days away, so its not that far, but just don't count on having the next chapter until then.

Sorry for the VERY SHORT! Hiatus, I promise though, I'll work on the next chapter on May 11th.

-CheckersChance


	26. Gringotts

**A/N Here's the long awaited update (: Thanks for waiting, without making a fuss.**

After everyone ate their fill, a orb fell from the ceiling.

_Charlie Weasley, you should read this chapter. Bill Weasley, sit far away from Charlie._

Charlie looked really confused as he took the book, silently wondering why A.S. Potter wanted him to read this chapter.

"Gringotts." Charlie read, and a few people grinned, excited about hearing about this near-impossible thing.

**Their plans were made, their preparations complete; in the smallest bedroom a single long, coarse black hair (plucked from the sweater Hermione had been wearing at Malfoy Manor) lay curled in a small glass phial on the mantelpiece.**

"Um Hermione?" Harry said, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Harry." Hermione glared at him.

"Are you sure it isn't cat hair?" Ron smirked, and Hermione hit him on the back of his head.

**"And you'll be using her actual wand," said Harry, nodding toward the walnut wand, "so I reckon you'll be pretty convincing."**

"Not if it's reported as missing." Tonks said shaking her head.

"Would she report it?" Susan asked her.

Tonks nodded. "If _Harry Potter_ the person that they're anxious to catch stole her wand, then she'd tell anyone she could to watch out for it, so that they could catch them again."

**Hermione looked frightened that the wand might sting or bit her as she picked it up.**

"Knowing Bellatrix, it might." Sirius chuckled dryly.

**"I hate that thing," she said in a low voice. "I really hate it. It feels all wrong, it doesn't work properly for me . . . It's like a bit of her."**

"Didn't you say that wands work fine, all they need is practice?" Ginny smirked.

**Harry could not help but remember how Hermione has dismissed his loathing of the blackthorn wand, insisting that he was imagining things when it did not work as well as his own, telling him to simply practice.**

**He chose not to repeat her own advice back to her, however, the eve of their attempted assault on Gringotts felt like the wrong moment to antagonize her.**

"That and she might hex you." Angelina laughed.

**"It'll probably help you get in character, though," said Ron. "Think what that wand's done!"**

**"But that's my point!" said Hermione. "This is the wand that tortured Neville's mum and dad, **

"Wait, what?" Hermione, Ron, and many others yelped in shock.

Neville flinched and put his head down on the table.

"Not now guys." Harry said.

"But-"Ron started.

"I'll tell you later." Harry said firmly.

**and who knows how many other people? This is the wand that killed Sirius!"**

It was Harry's turn to flinch, Remus and Sirius as well.

**Harry had not thought of that: He looked down at the wand and was visited by a brutal urge to snap it, to slice it in half with Gryffindor's sword, which was propped against the wall beside him.**

"Don't do that Harry." Sirius said softly. "She needs it."

**"I miss my wand," Hermione said miserably. "I wish Mr. Ollivander could have made me another one too."**

**Mr. Ollivander had sent Luna a new wand that morning. **

"Was it similar to my original?" Luna asked.

_It was different, but suited you just as well._

"Oh, alright then." Luna nodded.

**She was out on the back lawn at that moment, testing its capabilities in the late afternoon sun. Dean, who had lost his wand to the Snatchers, was watching rather gloomily.**

"I love my wand!" Dean groaned.

**Harry looked down at the hawthorn wand that had once belonged to Draco Malfoy. He had been surprised, but pleased to discover that it worked for him at least as well as Hermione's had done.**

"That's because you won it from him." Narcissa told him.

Harry nodded. That made sense.

**Remembering what Ollivander had told them of the secret workings of wands, Harry thought he knew what Hermione's problem was: She had not won the walnut wand's allegiance by taking it personally from Bellatrix.**

"Wish I had." Hermione said grumpily.

**The door of the bedroom opened and Griphook entered. Harry reached instinctively for the hilt of the sword and drew it close to him,**

Bill made a face. That wasn't very wise.

**but regretted his action at once. He could tell that the goblin had noticed. Seeking to gloss over the sticky moment, he said, "We've just been checking the last-minute stuff, Griphook. We've told Bill and Fleur we're leaving tomorrow, and we've told them not to get up to see us off."**

Bill and Fleur frowned. They would want to see the three off, who knows when, or if (God Forbid the 'if' part) They would see them again.

**They had been firm on this point, because Hermione would need to transform in Bellatrix before they left, and the less that Bill and Fleur knew or suspected about what they were about to do, the better.**

The two of them sighed. That made sense, they didn't like it, but it was wise.

**They had also explained that they would not be returning. As they had lost Perkin's old tent on the night that the Snatcher's caught them, Bill had lent them another one. **

"Your new one?" George asked his brother, who shrugged.

"Probably." He said.

**It was now packed inside the beaded bag, **

"You still have th**at?"** Remus asked amazed.

**which, Harry was impressed to learn, Hermione had protected from the Snatchers by the simple expedient of stuffing it down her sock.**

There was a slight silence, before people laughed at the strangeness. It wasn't really that it was to terribly funny, but it was funny enough to laugh at, and everyone needed a good laugh.

**Though he would miss Bill, Fleur, Luna, and Dean, not to mention the home comforts they had enjoyed over the last few weeks, Harry was looking forward to escaping the confinement of Shell Cottage.**

"It's nothing against you I'm sure." Harry said, seeing the sad look on Fleur's face.

**He was tired of trying to make sure that they were not overheard, tired of being shut in the tiny, dark bedroom. Most of all, he longed to be rid of Griphook. **

"I'm sure Ron and Hermione were as well." Ginny said, and said two nodded.

**However, precisely how and when they were to part from the goblin without handing over Gryffindor's sword remained a question to which Harry had no answer. It had been impossible to decide how they were going to do it, because the goblin rarely left Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone together for more than five minutes at a time:**

"So, he's like our Mum when she's suspicious." Fred said in a serious voice.

Molly glared at her son. "I am nothing like that!" She yelled.

"Yes you are!" Around half of the hall said in unison, as she turned red.

**"He could give my mother lessons," growled Ron, as the goblin's long fingers kept appearing around the edges of doors.**

"Oh dear God I sound like Ron." Fred said, his eyes wide.

**With Bill's warning in mind, Harry could not help suspecting that Griphook was on the watch for possible skullduggery. Hermione disapproved so heartily of the planned double-cross that Harry had given up attempting to pick her brains on how best to do it: Ron, on the rare occasions that they had been able to snatch a few Griphook-free moments, had come up with nothing better than "We'll just have to wing it, mate."**

"Yeah, that'll work." Bill said rolling his eyes.

**Harry slept badly that night.**

The aurors in the room all groaned. Doing this, especially with lack of sleep, was going to be very tricky.

**Lying away in the early hours, he thought back to the way he had felt the night before they had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and remembered a determination, almost an excitement. Now he was experiencing jolts of anxiety nagging doubts: He could not shake off the fear that it was all going to go wrong.**

"Don't think like that Harry." Hermione practically begged.

**He kept telling himself that their plan was good, that Griphook knew what they were facing, that they were well-prepared for all the difficulties they were likely to encounter, yet still he felt uneasy. **

"As you should. Never expect something do go perfectly." Moody said.

**Once or twice he heard Ron stir and was sure that he too was awake, but they were sharing the sitting room with Dean, so Harry did not speak.**

"Smart move." Seamus said. "Deans a blabber."

"I am not!" Dean exclaimed.

**It was a relief when six o-clock arrived and they could slip out of their sleeping bags, dress in the semidarkness, then creep out into the garden, where they were to meet Hermione and Griphook. The dawn was chilly, but there was little wind now that it was May.**

"How much is left in the book Charlie?" Hermione asked.

Charlie flipped to the chapter list. There were no titles there to give anything away, but it said 'chapter one, chapter two, and so on.

"11 chapters after this one,"*

"I think then, that the final battle will start soon." Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.

Both nodded solemnly.

**Harry looked up at the stars still glimmering palely in the dark sky and listened to the sea washing backward and forward against the cliff: He was going to miss the sound.**

**Small green shoots were forcing their way up through the red earth of Dobby's grave now, in a year's time the mound would be covered in flowers.**

Dobby, (Who had woken up during dinner) smiled widely. He loved flowers. Best thing in the world (besides Harry Potter of course)

**The white stone that bore the elf's name had already acquired a weathered look. He realized now that they could hardly have laid Dobby to rest in a more beautiful place, but Harry ached with sadness to think of leaving him behind.**

"Well, it's not like we could really take him with us, now could we?" Ron said tactlessly, and Hermione smacked him.

**Looking down on the grave, he wondered yet again how the elf had known where to come to rescue them. His fingers moved absentmindedly to the little pouch still strung around his neck, thorough which he could feel the jagged mirror fragment in which he had been sure he had seen Dumbledore's eye. **

'_It wasn't my eye if I'm thinking correctly.'_ Albus thought. '_but a Dumbledore none the less'_

**Then the sound of a door opening made him look around.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange was striding across the lawn toward them, accompanied by Griphook.**

"That just sounds strange." Hannah said.

**As she walked, she was tucking the small, beaded bag into the inside pocket of another set of the old robes they had taken from Grimmauld Place. Though Harry knew perfectly well that it was really Hermione, he could not suppress a shiver of loathing.**

"Understandable." Hermione nodded.

**She was taller than he was, her long black hair rippling down her back, her heavily lidded eyes disdainful as they rested upon him; but then she spoke, and he heard Hermione through Bellatrix's low voice.**

"Maybe that will make it easier to think of me as me?" Hermione suggested.

**"She tasted disgusting, worse than Gurdyroots! Okay, Ron, come here so I can do you . . ."**

Fred, George and Lee burst out into laugher, Sirius joining in with them.

"Get your head out of the gutter!" Hermione exclaimed, her face as red as a firetruck.

"I don't know what a gutter is." Fred said through his laughter, "but I'm not getting out of it!"

The three continued to laugh for a moment, and a few people joined in, before they saw Hermione fingering her wand with a sadistic expression on her face.

After that they shut up.

**"Right, but remember, I don't like the beard too long."**

**"Oh, for heaven's sake, this isn't about looking handsome."**

"I find that a long beard does wonders." Dumbledore smiled.

**"It's not that, it gets in the way!**

**But I liked my nose a bit shorter, try and do it the way you did last time."**

**Hermione sighed and set to work, muttering under her breath as she transformed various aspects of Ron's appearance. He was to be given a completely fake identity, and they were trusting to the malevolent aura cast by Bellatrix to protect him.**

"Should work." Kingsley said.

**Meanwhile Harry and Griphook were to be concealed under the Invisibility Cloak.**

**"There," said Hermione, "how does he look, Harry?"**

**It was just possible to discern Ron under his disguise, but only, Harry thought because he knew him so well. Ron's hair was now long and wavy; he had a thick brown beard and mustache, no freckles, a short, broad nose, and heavy eyebrows.**

Ron blanched. "I look retched!"

"It's not about looking well!" Hermione said.

"Still!"

She sighed.

**"Well, he's not my type, but he'll do," said Harry.**

Now many people burst out into laughter.

"Sweet Merlin Harry that was funny!" George laughed heartily.

"Is he not your type because he's a guy? Or because you're not into brown beards?" Ginny asked innocently, causing them to laugh again.

"Hmm." Harry said pretending to think. "Defiantly the beard. Get rid of that and I'd be all over this bloke." He said jokingly, as Ron sputtered, thinking he was serious.

"Honestly Ronald, he was messing with you." Hermione laughed.

"Oh." Ron said.

**"Shall we go, then?"**

**All three of them glanced back at Shell Cottage,**

'Aren't there four of you?" Luna asked confused.

"Griphook probably didn't look back Luna." Neville said.

"Oh." She said then nodded. "Alright.

**lying dark and silent under the fading stars, then turned and began to walk toward the point, just beyond the boundary wall, where the Fidelius Chard stopped working and they would be able to Disapparate. Once past the gate, Griphook spoke.**

**"I should climb up now, Harry Potter, I think?"**

**Harry bent down and the goblin clambered onto his back, **

Some people made faces. The thought of a goblin on your back wasn't very pleasant.

**his hands linked on front of Harry's throat. He was not heavy, but Harry disliked the feeling of the goblin and the surprising strength with which he clung on.**

"Note to self. Never give a Goblin a piggy back ride." Justin said, and the muggleraised all laughed.

"A what?" A few of the pure bloods asked.

"Muggle thing." He said.

**Hermione pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of the beaded bag and threw it over them both.**

**"Perfect," she said, bending down to check Harry's feet. "I can't see a thing. Let's go."**

"How big is that cloak?" Kristen asked.

"I can show you later if you'd like." Harry said.

"Okay!" She smiled.

**Harry turned on the spot, with Griphook on his shoulders, concentrating with all his might on the Leaky Cauldron, the inn that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. The goblin clung even tighter as they moved into the compressing darkness, and seconds later Harry's feet found pavement and he opened his eyes on Charing Cross Road. Muggles bustled past wearing the hangdog expressions of early morning, quite unconscious of the little inn's existence.**

"What do they see instead?" Padma asked curiously.

"My mum and dad said that it looked like a shabby pub, with a condemned sign on it." Hermione answered.

**The bar of the Leaky Cauldron was nearly deserted. Tom, the stooped and toothless landlord, was polishing glasses behind the bar counter; a couple of warlocks having a muttered conversation in the far corner glanced at Hermione and drew back into the shadows.**

**"Madam Lestrange," murmured Tom, and as Hermione paused he inclined his head subserviently.**

"He was just being polite so I wouldn't kill him or anything, right?" Hermione asked.

"Right." Hannah replied.

**"Good morning," said Hermione,**

"You can't say good morning!" A few people shouted.

"This is Lestrange Hermione. She's rude, she's vile, she's-" Sirius started what apeeared to be a long list of words to describe her.

"She's Umbridge, but without the pink, or the mock kindness?" Harry suggested.

"Exactly!"

"Hush now Sirius." Amelia whispered in his ear.

Sirius blushed and shut up.

**and as Harry crept past, still carrying Griphook piggyback under the Cloak, he saw Tom look surprised.**

**"Too polite," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear as they passed out of the Inn into the tiny backyard. "You need to treat people like they're scum!"**

**"Okay, okay!"**

Charlie laughed, "It has an exclamation point, you must have seemed pretty eager."

**Hermione drew out Bellatrix's wand and rapped a brick in the nondescript wall in front of them. At once the bricks began to whirl and spin: A hole appeared in the middle of them, which grew wider and wider, finally forming an archway onto the narrow cobbled street that was Diagon Alley.**

"It's probably not beautiful anymore." Lavender sighed.

**It was quiet, barely time for the shops to open, and there were hardly and shoppers abroad. The crooked, cobbled street was much altered now from the bustling place Harry had visited before his first team at Hogwarts so many years before. More shops than ever were boarded up, though several new establishments dedicated to the Dark Arts had been created since his last visit. Harry's own face glared down at him from posters plastered over many windows, always captioned with the words UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE.**

"It sounds dreadful." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Glad to know my face makes you think that." Harry said in mock-hurt.

"Oh not your face you idiot, the alley!"

**A number of ragged people sat huddled in doorways. He heard them moaning to the few passersby, pleading for gold, insisting that they were really wizards. One man had a bloody bandage over his eye.**

"I wish I could help." Hermione whispered sadly.

**As they set off along the street, the beggars glimpsed Hermione. They seemed to melt away before her, drawing hoods over their faces and fleeing as fast as they could. Hermione looked after them curiously, until the man with the bloodied bandage came staggering right across her path.**

**"My children," he bellowed, pointing at her. His voice was cracked, high-pitched, he sounded distraught. "Where are my children? What has he done with them? You know, you know!"**

"Oh my God." Hermione cried.

"it's alright Hermione, his children will be fine this time." Ron said

**"I-I really-" stammered Hermione.**

**The man lunged at her, reaching for her throat. **

Ron glared at the book.

**Then, with a bang and a burst of red light he was thrown backward onto the ground, unconscious. Ron stood there, his wand still outstretched and a look of shock visible behind his beard.**

"It was just a stunner, he'll be fine. It's a good thing he attacked you, and not the real Bellatrix." Sirius said, shuddering at the mental picture of what would have happened to the poor man if it had been her.

**Faces appeared at the windows on either side of the street, while a little knot of prosperous-looking passerby gathered their robes about them and broke into gentle trots, keen to vacate the scene.**

**Their entrance into Diagon Alley could hardly have been more conspicuous; for a moment Harry wondered whether it might not be better to leave now and try to think of a different plan.**

"This is the best plan you'll get." Mad-Eye said.

**Before they could move or consult one another, however, they heard a cry from behind them.**

**"Why, Madam Lestrange!"**

**Harry whirled around and Griphook tightened his hold around Harry's neck: A tall, think wizard with a crown of bushy gray hair and a long, sharp nose was striding toward them. "It's Travers," hissed the goblin into Harry's ear, **

A few adults tensed at the name. He was defiantly a death eater alright.

**but at that moment Harry could not think who Travers was. Hermione had drawn herself up to full height and said with as much contempt as she could muster:**

**"And what do you want?"**

**Travers stopped in his tracks, clearly affronted.**

"They're friends." Tonks groaned. This wasn't going too well.

**"He's another Death Eater!" breathed Griphook, and Harry sidled sideways to repeat the information into Hermione's ear.**

**"I merely sought to greet you," said Travers coolly, "but if my presence is not welcome . . ."**

**Harry recognized his voice now: Travers was one of the Death Eaters who had been summoned to Xenophilius's house.**

Luna glared uncharacteristically at the book.

**"No, no, not at all, Travers," said Hermione quickly, trying to cover up her mistake. "How are you?"**

**"Well, I confess I am surprised to see you out and about, Bellatrix."**

**"Really? Why?" asked Hermione.**

**"Well," Travers coughed, "I heard that the Inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were confined to the house, after the . . . ah . . . escape."**

"Bloody Hell!" Ron groaned. "And No mum, I won't watch my language!"

**Harry willed Hermione to keep her head. If this was true, and Bellatrix was not supposed to be out in public—**

Ron and Harry shared a look. Hermione wasn't good at keeping her head in tense situations, but she obviously had gotten better, (Malfoy Manner proved that).

**"The Dark Lord forgives those who have served him most faithfully in the past," said Hermione in a magnificent imitation of Bellatrix's most contemptuous manner.**

"That's brilliant Hermione." Remus grinned.

**"Perhaps your credit is not as good with him as mine is, Travers."**

Snape sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was an acceptable exuse."

Nearly everyone stared at him in shock, before regaining their normalcy.

**Though the Death Eater looked offended, he also seemed less suspicious. He glanced down at the man Ron had just Stunned.**

**"How did it offend you?"**

"How did IT?" Hermione screeched.

**"It does not matter, it will not do so again," said Hermione coolly.**

"Good job not reacting to the it thing." Harry complimented.

**"Some of these wandless can be troublesome," said Travers.**

"Well then give them their wands you great buffoon!" Hermione growled.

**"While they do nothing but beg I have no objection, but one of them actually asked me to plead her case in the Ministry last week. 'I'm a witch, sir, I'm a witch, let me prove it to you!" he said in a squeaky impersonation. "As if I was going to give her my wand-but whose wand," said Travers curiously, "are you using at the moment, Bellatrix? I heard that your own was-"**

"Uh oh." Someone said.

**"I have my wand here," said Hermione coldly, holding up Bellatrix's wand. "I don't know what rumors you have been listening to, Travers, but you seem sadly misinformed."**

McGonagall smiled at her student. She was very clever, and quick thinking.

**Travers seemed a little taken aback at that, and he turned instead to Ron.**

**"Who is your friend? I do not recognize him."**

"Well, My name is Ron Weasley, I'm a Gryffindor, and I'm a on a hunt to help kill your precious Dark Lord."

People laughed hard at that.

**"This is Dragomir Despard," said Hermione;**

"Well, that works as well." Ron said.

**they had decided that a fictional foreigner was the safest cover for Ron to assume.**

"Clever." Lee said.

**"He speaks very little English, but he is in sympathy with the Dark Lord's aims. He has traveled here from Transylvania to see our new regime."**

**"Indeed? How do you do, Dragomir?"**

"'e bought eet!" Fleur clapped.

**"'Ow you?" said Ron, holding out his hand**

**Travers extended two fingers and shook Ron's hand as though frightened of dirtying himself.**

**So what brings you and your-ah-sympathetic friend to Diagon Alley this early?" asked Travers.**

**"I need to visit Gringotts," said Hermione.**

**"Alas, I also," said Travers.**

"Fantastic." Arthur groaned.

**"Gold, filthy gold! We cannot live without it, yet I confess I deplore the necessity of consorting with our long-fingered friends."**

**Harry felt Griphook's clasped hands tighten momentarily around his neck.**

"Natural reaction." Bill said.

**"Shall we?" said Travers, gesturing Hermione forward.**

**Hermione had no choice but to fall into step beside him and head along the crooked, cobbled street toward the place where the snowy-white Gringotts stood towering over the other little shops. Ron sloped along beside them, and Harry and Griphook followed.**

People were almost bouncing in anticipation.

**A watchful Death Eater was the very last thing they needed, and the worst of it was, with Travers matching at what he believed to be Bellatrix's side, there was no means for Harry to communicate with Hermione or Ron. All too soon they arrived at the foot of the marble steps leading up to the great bronze doors. As Griphook had already warned them, the liveried goblins who usually flanked the entrance had been replaced by two wizards, both of whom were clutching long thin golden rods.**

"Oh no." A few said, eyes wide.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"It explains, don't worry." Charlie said.

**"Ah, Probity Probes," signed Travers theatrically, "so crude-but so effective!"**

**And he set off up the steps, nodding left and right to the wizards, who raised the golden rods and passed them up and down his body. The Probes, Harry knew, detected spells of concealment and hidden magical objects. **

Hermione's eyes went wide.

**Knowing that he had only seconds, Harry pointed Draco's wand at each of the guards in turn and murmured, "Confundo" twice. Unnoticed by Travers, who was looking through the bronze doors at the inner hall, each of the guards gave a little start as the spells hit them.**

"Quick thinking." Narcissa nodded.

**Hermione's long black hair rippled behind her as she climbed the steps.**

**"One moment, madam," said the guard, raising his Probe.**

**"But you've just done that!" said Hermione in Bellatrix's commanding, arrogant voice. Travers looked around, eyebrows raised. The guard was confused. He stared down at the thin golden Probe and then at his companion, who said in a slightly dazed voice,**

**"Yeah, you've just checked them, Marius."**

"You used the spell pretty well I see." Flitwick smiled.

**Hermione swept forward. Ron by her side, Harry and Griphook trotting invisibly behind them. Harry glanced back as they crossed the threshold. The wizards were both scratching their heads.**

Flitwick again smiled proudly.

**Two goblins stood before the inner doors, which were made of silver and which carried the poem warning of dire retribution to potential thieves. Harry looked up at it, and all of a sudden a knife-sharp memory came to him: standing on this very spot on the day that he had turned eleven, the most wonderful birthday of his life,**

Hagrid smiled.

**and Hagrid standing beside him saying, "Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it."**

Harry laughed. "Well, oops."

**Gringotts had seemed a place of wonder that day, the enchanted repository of a trove of gold he had never known he possessed, and never for an instant could he have dreamed that he would return to steal . . . **

"Only crazy people would try to steal from there." Fred said.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry coughed.

"I stand by my point."

**But within seconds they were standing in the vast marble hall of the bank.**

**The long counter was manned by goblins sitting on high stools serving the first customers of the day. Hermione, Ron, and Travers headed toward an old goblin who was examining a thick gold coin through an eyeglass. Hermione allowed Travers to step ahead of her on the pretext of explaining features of the hall to Ron.**

"That's a nice cover." Blaise said.

**The goblin tossed the coin he was holding aside, said to nobody in particular, "Leprechaun," and then greeted Travers, who passed over a tiny golden key, which was examined and given back to him.**

**Hermione stepped forward.**

**"Madam Lestrange!" said the goblin, evidently startled. "Dear me!" How-how may I help you today?"**

"Seems like everyone's afraid of her." Ginny said.

"Probably why Voldemort fancies her." Harry laughed.

**"I wish to enter my vault," said Hermione.**

**The old goblin seemed to recoil a little. Harry glanced around. Not only was Travers hanging back, watching, but several other goblins had looked up from their work to stare at Hermione.**

**"You have . . . identification?" asked the goblin.**

"They know." Bill said wide-eyed.

**"Identification? I-I have never been asked for identification before!" said Hermione.**

"No, she hasn't." Bill agreed.

"How do you know? She's been in Azkaban since Neville was a baby." Arthur asked him.

"With my job, I need to know all about the frequent visitors of the bank. She used to visit so often, that her file has to be read by all of the employees."

"Why do you need to read them?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry Gin, that's classified."

**"They know!" whispered Griphook in Harry's ear, "They must have been warned there might be an imposter!"**

**"Your wand will do, madam," said the goblin.**

People's eyes were wide with worry.

**He held out a slightly trembling hand, and in a dreadful blast of realization Harry knew that the goblins of Gringotts were aware that Bellatrix's wand had been stolen.**

**"Act now, act now," whispered Griphook in Harry's ear, "the Imperious Curse!"**

"Harry you better not." Molly said firmly.

**Harry raised the hawthorn wand beneath the cloak, pointed it at the old goblin, and whispered, for the first time in his life, "Imperio!"**

"ARREST HIM!" Umbridge screamed, making a few people jump.

"Er, for what reason?" Tonks said.

"He used an unforgivable! Arrest him NOW!"

"Listen here Miss Tooty Fruity," Sirius said, "See this thing? It's called a book. A book of the future. You do know what 'future' means, correct? Well, as you can see, this book takes place in over two years' time. If we arrest him, then you can be arrested for your crimes against muggleborns. Oh wait, you're already going to be spending over ten years' time in Azkaban. So how about you, Your toad like face, and that stupid pink bow of yours, just shut up!"

After he said that every (and I do mean every) student in the hall stood up and cheered for him. There was no dignity needed to be saved. Even the Slytherin's we're jumping up and down clapping, and whooping.

Up at the teachers table, All of the teachers we're grinning, and laughing quietly.

It took nearly ten minutes to calm everyone down, after those 10 minutes, Charlie picked back up the book, and continued.

**A curious sensation shot down Harry's arm, a feeling of tingling, warmth that seemed to flow from his mind, down the sinews and veins connecting him to the wand and the curse it had just cast.**

"I hope I never have to do that." Harry frowned.

**The goblin took Bellatrix's wand, examined it closely, and then said, "Ah, you have had a new wand made, Madam Lestrange!"**

**"What?" said Hermione, "No, no, that's mine-"**

"Oh, she doesn't know." Ernie said.

**"A new wand?" said Travers, approaching the counter again; still the goblins all around were watching. "But how could you have done, which wandmaker did you use?"**

**Harry acted without thinking. Pointing his wand at Travers, he muttered, "Imperio!" once more.**

Umbridge wanted to open her mouth, but kept quiet. She silently fumed. Even the Minister himself had laughed at her!

**"Oh yes, I see," said Travers, looking down at Bellatrix's wand, "yes, very handsome, and is it working well? I always think wands require a little breaking in, don't you?"**

**Hermione looked utterly bewildered, but to Harry's enormous relief she accepted the bizarre turn of events without comment.**

"I probably realized that you had done something." Hermione said.

**The old goblin behind the counter clapped his hands and a younger goblin approached.**

**"I shall need the Clankers," he told the goblin, who dashed away and returned a moment later with a leather bag that seemed to be full of jangling metal, which he handed to his senior. **

Charlie stopped, and raised an eyebrow. Clankers are for the Dragons. There aren't any Dragons in Gringotts. Dragons can't live in dark enclosed spaces.

Bill suddenly realized why he was to sit far away from his brother, and quickly moved to the Hufflepuff table, right next to Hannah.

"Why are you hiding?" She whispered.

"There's a Dragon in Gringotts."

Her eyes went wide.

**"Good, good! If you will follow me, Madam Lestrange," said the old goblin, hopping down off his stool and vanishing from sight. "I shall take you to your vault."**

**He appeared around the end of the counter, jogging happily toward them,**

"Don't take this the wrong way, but your very good at the imperious curse." Tonks said.

**the contents of the leather bag still jingling. Travers was now standing quite still with his mouth hanging wide open. Ron was drawing attention to this odd phenomenon by regarding Travers with confusion.**

"**Wait – Bogrod!"**

**Another goblin came scurrying around the counter.**

"**We have instructions," he said with a bow to Hermione. "Forgive me, Madam, but there have been special orders regarding the vault of Lestrange."**

"What are the instructions?" Ron turned to ask Bill, but finally realized he wasn't there. Shrugging, he turned back to Charlie.

**He whispered urgently in Bogrod's ear, but the Imperiused goblin shook him off.**

'**clients … This way, please … "**

"Yeah, he's pretty good at it." Mad-Eye said, agreeing with Tonks.

**And, still clanking,**

Charlie started to frown, but shook it off.

**he hurried toward one of the many doors leading off the hall. Harry looked back at Travers , who was still rooted to the spot looking abnormally vacant, and made his decision. With a flick of his wand he made Travers come with them, walking meekly in their wake as they reached the door and passed into the rough stone passageway beyond, which was lit with flaming torches.**

"**We're in trouble; they suspect," said Harry as the door slammed behind them and he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.**

"Travers is with you though!" Remus said worriedly.

**Griphook jumped down from his shoulders: neither Travers nor Bogrod showed the slightest surprise at the sudden appearance of Harry Potter in their midst.**

"I didn't realize how strong that curse was." Hermione said faintly.

**"They're Imperiused," he added, in response to Hermione and Ron's confused queries about Travers and Bogrod, who were both now standing there looking blank. "I don't think I did it strongly enough, I don't know …"**

"You defiantly did it pretty strong." Flitwick said.

**And another memory darted through his mind, of the real Bellatrix Lestrange shrieking at him when he had first tried to use an Unforgivable Curse: "You need to **_**mean**_**them, Potter!"**

"When the bloody hell was that?" Sirius said his eyes wide.

"I…I don't know."

_End of this year, after Bellatrix killed Sirius, you crucio'd her._

Umbridge opened her mouth again to comment, but was silenced by Sirius's smirk.

"Don't do that this time, even if she gets me." Sirius said in a serious

"**What do we do?" asked Ron. "Shall we get out now, while we can?"**

"No." Ron said answering himself. They had to go on.

"**If we can," said Hermione, looking back toward the door into the main hall, beyond which who knew what was happening.**

"**We've got this far, I say we go on," said Harry.**

"**Good!" said Griphook. "So, we need Bogrod to control the cart; I no long have the authority. But there will not be room for the wizard."**

**Harry pointed his wand at Travers.**

"_**Imperio!**_**"**

People sighed. Harry apparently is become a bit too friendly with the unfogivables.

**The wizard turned and set off along the dark track at a smart pace.**

"**What are you making him do?"**

"**Hide," said Harry as he pointed his wand at Bogrod, who whistled to summon a little cart that came trundling along the tracks toward them out of the darkness. Harry was sure he could hear shouting behind them in the main hall as they all clambered into it, Bogrod in front of Griphook, Harry, Ron, and Hermione crammed together in the back.**

"This is getting exciting." Lee said

**With a jerk the cart moved off, gathering speed: They hurried past Travers, who was wriggling into a crack in the wall, then the cart began twisting and turning through the labyrinthine passages, sloping downward all the time. Harry could not hear anything over the rattling of the cart on the tracks: His hair flew behind him as they swerved between stalactites, **

"How long was my hair?" Harry asked.

_Few inches past your shoulders._

He grimaced. "I looked like a girl, didn't I?"

_You would have made a lovely Haley Potter._

"Oh shut up!" Harry groaned, as people laughed.

**flying ever deeper into the earth, but he kept glancing back. They might as well have left enormous footprints behind them; the more he thought about it, the more foolish it seemed to have disguised Hermione as Bellatrix, to have brought along Bellatrix's wand, when the Death Eaters knew who had stolen it –**

"I'm really worried now." Susan said biting her nails.

**There were a deeper than Harry had ever penetrated within Gringotts; they took a hairpin bend at speed and saw ahead of them, with seconds to spare, a waterfall pounding over the track. **

"Oh crap!" Bill whispered.

**Harry heard Griphook shout, "No!" but there was no braking.**

**They zoomed through it. Water filled Harry's eyes and mouth: He could not see or breathe: Then, with an awful lurch, the cart flipped over and they were all thrown out of it.**

"WHAT!" The people who didn't know yelped.

"It gets rid of all disguises." Tonks said slapping herself in the head. "How could I have forgotten?

**Harry heard the cart smash into pieces against the passage wall, heard Hermione shriek something, and felt himself glide back toward the ground as though weightless, landing painlessly on the rocky passage floor.**

"**C-Cushioning Charm," Hermione spluttered,** **as Ron pulled her to her feet, but to Harry's horror he saw that she was no longer Bellatrix; instead she stood there in overlarge robes, sopping wet and completely herself; Ron was red-haired and beardless again. They were realizing it as they looked at each other, feeling their own faces.**

"This is going horribly." Draco said with a frown.

"**The Thief's Downfall!" said Griphook, clambering to his feet and looking back the deluge onto the tracks, which, Harry knew now, had been more than water. "It washes away all enchantment, all magical concealment! They know there are imposers in Gringotts, they have set off defenses against us!"**

"It's very clever." Hermione muttered. "Why isn't that mentioned in any of the books about the bank?"

"So that nobody knows, and if they try to sneak in, they get arrested there and then." Kingsley said.

**Harry saw Hermione checking that she still had the beaded bag, and hurriedly thrust his own hand under his jacket to make sure he had not lost the Invisibility he turned to see Bogrod shaking his head in bewilderment: The Thief's Downfall seemed to have lifted his Imperius Curse.**

"What can't that water do!" Lavender complained.

"It doesn't mess up your makeup?" Tonks offered.

"**We need him," said Griphook, "we cannot enter the vault without a Gringott's goblin. And we need the clankers!"**

Charlie glared slightly at the book. Those clankers were mentioned more than he would have liked…That better not mean…

"_**Imperio!**_**" Harry said again;**

**his voice echoed through the stone passage as he felt again the sense of heady control that flowed from brain to wand. Bogrod submitted once more to his will, his befuddled expression changing to one of polite indifference, as Ron hurried to pick up the leather bag of metal tools.**

"**Harry, I think I can hear people coming!" said Hermione, and she pointed Bellatrix's wand at the waterfall and cried, "**_**Protego!**_**" They saw the Shield Charm break the flow of enchanted water as it flew up the passageway.**

"Protego can protect you from water?" Hannah asked in awe.

"Enchanted water." Bill replied, still hiding slightly.

"**Good thinking," said Harry. "Lead the way, Griphook!"**

"**How are we going to get out again?" Ron asked as they hurried on foot into the darkness after the goblin, Bogrod panting in their wake like an old dog.**

Sirius grumbled something under his breath about dogs, and being offended.

"**Let's worry about that when we have to," said Harry. He was trying to listen: He thought he could hear something clanking and moving around nearby. "Griphook, how much farther?"**

"**Not far, Harry Potter, not far … "**

"Why do people under the curse call you by your full name?" Parvati asked, but people just shrugged

**And they turned a corner and saw the thing for which Harry had been prepared, but which still brought all of them to a halt.**

**A gigantic dragon**

"WILLIAM WEASLEY!" Charlie yelled, throwing the book on the ground. "BILL!" he shouted again.

"Someone's in trouble." Hannah sang under his breath.

Bill, trying to hide, transfigured his robes into a Hogwarts uniform, and charmed his hair black. Only problem was that Bill was a very tall man, and was easily seen, especially next to Hannah who was very tiny.

Charlie ran to Bill and tackled him onto the floor. "DRAGONS CAN'T LIVE IN THOSE CONDITIONS!"

Bill tried to escape but Charlie was a lot stronger than him. "SET. HIM. FREE."

"I can't!" Bill shouted.

"I DON'T CARE! DO IT ANYWAY!"

With that, Charlie stormed back to his seat, and handed it to Harry.

"I don't want to read." Harry said shaking his head.

"Have you read yet?"

"No."

"Then read."

Harry sighed, and opened it up.

**was tethered to the ground in front of them, barring access to four or five of the deepest vaults in the place. The beast's scales had turned pale and flaky during its long incarceration under the ground, its eyes were milkily pink; both rear legs bore heavy cuffs from which chains led to enormous pegs driven deep into the rocky floor. Its great spiked wings, folded close to its body, would have filled the chamber if it spread them,**

Charlie growled at Bill, who was hiding again.

**and when it turned its ugly head toward them, it roared with a noise that made the rock tremble, opened its mouth, and spat a jet of fire that sent them running back up the passageway.**

"**It is partially blind," panted Griphook, "but even more savage for that. However, we have the means to control it. It has learned what to expect when the Clankers come. Give them to me."**

"Expect what?" Ron asked.

**Ron passed the bag to Griphook, and the goblin pulled out a number of small metal instruments that when shaken made a long ringing noise like miniature hammers on anvils. Griphook handed them out: Bogrod accepted his meekly.**

"**You know what to do," Griphook told Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "It will expect pain when it hears the noise. **

"THAT'S BARBARIC!" Hermione shouted, and Charlie nodded frantically.

**It will retreat, and Bogrod must place his palm upon the door of the vault."**

**They advanced around the corner again, shaking the Clankers, and the noise echoed off the rocky walls, grossly magnified, so that the inside of Harry's skull seemed to vibrate with the den. The dragon let out another hoarse roar, then retreated. Harry could see it trembling, **

"Poor little guy." Charlie said in a sad voice.

_Little?_ Ron blinked.

**and as they drew nearer he saw the scars made by vicious slashes across its face, and guess that it had been taught to fear hot swords when it heard the sound of the Clankers.**

Charlie and Hermione we're fuming.

"**Make him press his hand to the door!" Griphook urged Harry, who turned his wand again upon Bogrod. The old goblin obeyed, pressing his palm to the wood, and the door of the vault melted away to reveal a cave-like opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armor, the skins of strange creatures – some with long spines, other with drooping wings – potions in jeweled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown.**

"How on earth will you be able to find the Horcrux in that?" Sprout exclaimed.

**"Search, fast!" said Harry as they all hurried inside the vault. He had described Hufflepuff's cup to Ron and Hermione, **

"Did he make a Horcrux with something from every house?" Cho asked hesitantly.

"Well, so far we've heard about Slytherin, and Hufflepuff, he probably made a Ravenclaw one, but I highly doubt he made one from Gryffindor. " Harry said, completely missing the look that the adults shared.

**but if it was the other, unknown Horcrux that resided in this vault, he did not know what it looked like. He barely had time to glance around, however, before there was a muffled clunk from behind them: The door had reappeared, sealing them inside the vault, and they were plunged into total darkness.**

"Uh oh." Someone said.

"**No matter, Bogrod will be able to release us!" said Griphook as Ron gave a shout of surprise. **

"That's good then." Alicia said.

**"Light your wands, can't you? And hurry, we have little time!"**

"_**Lumos!**_**"**

**Harry shone his lit wand around the vault: Its beam fell upon glittering jewels; he saw the fake sword of Gryffindor lying on a high shelf amongst a jumble of chains. Ron and Hermione had lit their wands too, and were now examining the piles of objects surrounding them.**

"**Harry, could this be - ? Aargh!"**

**Hermione screamed in pain, and Harry turned his wand on her in time to see a jeweled goblet tumbling from her grip. But as it fell, it split, became a shower of goblets, so that a second later, with a great clatter, the floor was covered in identical cups rolling in every direction, the original impossible to discern amongst them.**

"I forgot about that. Only a Black can touch the things inside." Narcissa said.

"So you could get it out just fine?" Harry asked politely.

She nodded.

"**It burned me!" moaned Hermione, sucking her blistered fingers.**

"**They have added Germino and Flagrante Curses!" said Griphook.**

"And he couldn't have told you before?" Neville said with a glare.

"**Everything you touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless – and if you continue to handle the treasure, you will eventually be crushed to death by the weight of expanding gold!"**

"**Okay, don't touch anything!" said Harry desperately, but even as he said it, Ron accidentally nudged one of the fallen goblets with his foot, **

"Nice." Smith said rolling his eyes, while Cormic snorted.

"How the bloody hell did you get into Hufflepuff Smith?" Tonks asked.

He glared at her.

**and twenty more exploded into being while Ron hopped on the spot, part of his shoe burned away by contact with the hot metal.**

"**Stand still, don't move!" said Hermione, clutching at Ron.**

"**Just look around!" said Harry. "Remember, the cup's small and gold, it's got a badger engraved on it, two handles – otherwise see if you can spot Ravenclaw's symbol anywhere, the eagle –"**

Luna smiled, she had an idea of what the Ravenclaw's was.

**They directed their wands into every nook and crevice, turning cautiously on the spot. It was impossible not to brush up against anything; Harry sent a great cascade of fake Galleons onto the ground where they joined the goblets, and now there was scarcely room to place their feet, and the glowing gold blazed with heat, so that the vault felt like a furnace. Harry's wandlight passed over shields and goblin-made helmets set on shelves rising to the ceiling; higher and higher he raised the beam, until suddenly it found an object that made his heart skip and his hand tremble.**

"_**It's there, it's up there!**_**"**

People cheered, they had found another one.

**Ron and Hermione pointed there wands at it too, so that the little golden cup sparkled in a three-way spotlight: the cup that had belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, which had passed into the possession of Hepzibah Smith, **

Zacharias shifted uncomfotably

**from whom it had been stolen by Tom Riddle.**

"**And how the hell are we going to get up there without touching anything?" asked Ron.**

"_**Accio Cup!**_**" cried Hermione, who had evidently forgotten in her desperation what Griphook had told them during their planning sessions.**

"**No use, no use!" snarled the goblin.**

"Oi!" Ron complained for her.

"**Then what do we do?" said Harry, glaring at the goblin. "If you want the sword, Griphook, then you'll have to help us more than – wait! Can I touch stuff with the sword? Hermione, give it here!"**

"That will work." Sirius and Narcissa nodded.

**Hermione fumbled insider her robes, drew out a beaded bag, rummaged for a few seconds, then removed the shining sword. Harry seized it by its rubied hilt and touched the tip of the blade to a silver flagon nearby, which did not multiply.**

"**If I can just poke the sword through a handle – but how am I going to get up there?"**

"Wingardium Leviosa?" Ron suggested, and Hermione shook her head.

**The shelf on which the cup reposed was out of reach for any of them, even Ron, who was tallest.**

Ron mock-smirked.

**The heat from the enchanted treasure rose in waves, and sweat ran down Harry's face and back as he struggled to think of a way up to the cup; and then he heard the dragon roar on the other side of the vault door, and the sound of clanking growing louder and louder.**

Charlie glared full heartedly at Bill, who's eyebrows caught fire.

"OI!" Bill shouted, and Charlie smirked.

**They were truly trapped now: There was no way out except through the door, and a horde of goblins seemed to be approaching on the other side. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and saw terror in their faces.**

"**Hermione," said Harry, as the clanking grew louder, "I've got to get up there, we've got to get rid of it –"**

**She raised her wand, pointed it at Harry, and whispered, "**_**Levicorpus**_**."**

"What's that do?" Harry asked *1*

"I haven't a clue." Hermione said shaking her head.

**Hoisted into the air by his ankle, **

"I've never heard of that spell." Many people said, and Snape sighed.

"That's because I invented it."

There was a silence, before the twins said something, that they had never, EVER said about Snape before.

"Brilliant." They chorused.

**Harry hit a suit of armor and replicas burst out of it like white-hot bodies, filling the cramped space.**

**With screams of pain, Ron, Hermione, and the two goblins were knocked aside into other objects, which also began to replicate. Half buried in a rising tide of red-hot treasure, they struggled and yelled has Harry thrust the sword through the handle of Hufflepuff's cup, hooking it onto the blade.**

People cheered again

"_**Impervius!**_**" screeched Hermione in an attempt to protect herself, Ron, and the goblins from the burning metal.**

**Then the worst scream yet made Harry look down: Ron and Hermione were waist deep in treasure, struggling to keep Bogrod from slipping beneath the rising tide, but Griphook had sunk out of sight; and nothing but the tips of a few long fingers were left in view.**

People gasped.

**Harry seized Griphook's fingers and pulled. The blistered goblin emerged by degrees, howling.**

"_**Liberacorpus!**_**" yelled Harry, and with a crash he and Griphook landed on the surface of the swelling treasure, and the sword flew out of Harry's hand.**

"**Get it!" Harry yelled, fighting the pain of the hot metal on his skin, as Griphook clambered onto his shoulders again, determined to avoid the swelling mass of red-hot objects. "Where's the sword? It had the cup on it!"**

"On no!" Tonks groaned.

**The clanking on the other side of the door was growing deafening – it was too late –**

"**There!"**

**It was Griphook who had seen it and Griphook who lunged, and in that instant Harry knew that the goblin had never expected them to keep their word.**

"Well you we're planning on deceiving him." Hermione pointed out.

Harry shrugged.

**One hand holding tightly to a fistful of Harry's hair, to make sure he did not fall into the heaving sea of burning gold, Griphook seized the hilt of the sword and swung it high out of Harry's reach. The tiny golden cup, skewered by the handle on the sword's blade was flung into the air.**

"At least it's not lost." Luna said.

**The goblin astride him, Harry dived and caught it, and although he could feel it scalding his flesh he did not relinquish it, even while countless Hufflepuff cups burst from his fist, **

"Would that make more Horcrux's?" Ron asked worriedly.

"No, It wouldn't, otherwise when Hermione replaced the Locket, it would have made another one." Remus replied, reassuring the red haired teen.

**raining down upon him as the entrance of the vault opened up again and he found himself sliding uncontrollably on an expanding avalanche of fiery gold and silver that bore him, Ron, Hermione into the outer chamber.**

**Hardly aware of the pain from the burns covering his body, and still borne along the swell of replicating treasure, Harry shoved the cup into his pocket and reached up to retrieve the sword, but Griphook was gone. Sliding from Harry's shoulders the moment he could, he had sprinted for cover amongst the surrounding goblins, brandishing the sword and crying, "Thieves! Thieves! Help! Thieves!"**

"THAT LITTLE-" Ron yelled many inappropriate words and everyone (Except the professors, and Molly) agreed with him

**He vanished into the midst of the advancing crowd, all of whom were holding daggers and who accepted him without question.**

**Slipping on the hot metal, Harry struggled to his feet and knew that the only way out was through.**

"_**Stupefy!**_**" he bellowed, and Ron and Hermione joined in: Jets of red light flew into the crowd of goblins, and some toppled over, but others advanced, and Harry saw several wizard guards running around the corner.**

"How on earth are you going to escape?" Molly fretted.

**The tethered dragon let out a roar, and a gush of flame flew over the goblins; The wizards fled, doubled-up, back the way they had come, and inspiration, or madness, came to Harry.**

**Pointing his wand at the thick cuffs chaining the beast to the floor, he yelled, "**_**Relashio!**_**"**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Many people yelled, but Charlie understood and 'woot'ed.

**The cuffs broken open with loud bangs.**

"**This way!" Harry yelled, and still shooting Stunning Spells at the advancing goblins, he sprinted toward the blind dragon.**

"**Harry – Harry – what are you doing?" cried Hermione.**

"**Get up, climb up, come on –"**

People began to grin. Are they really doing to do what they think that they are going to do?

**The dragon had not realized that it was free: Harry's foot found the crook of its hind leg and he pulled himself up onto its back. The scales were hard as steel; it did not even seem to feel him. He stretched out an arm; Hermione hoisted herself up; Ron climbed on behind them, and a second later the dragon became aware that it was untethered.**

Hermione and Charlie smiled.

**With a roar it reared: Harry dug in his knees, clutching as tightly as he could to the jagged scales as the wings opened, knocking the shrieking goblins aside like skittles, and it soared into the air. **

"YOU'RE FLYING A DRAGON OUT OF GRINNGOTS!" Some yelled, as some laughed, and some cheered.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron laughed.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione, flat on its back, scraped against the ceiling as it dived toward the passage opening, while the pursuing goblins hurled daggers that glanced off its flanks.**

"**We'll never get out, it's too big!" Hermione screamed,**

"If that dragon wants out, he'll get out." Charlie smirked at Bill.

**but the dragon opened its mouth and belched flame again, blasting the tunnel, whose floors and ceiling cracked and crumbled. By sheer force, the dragon clawed and fought its way through. Harry's eyes were shut tight against the heat and dust: Deafened by the crash of rock and the dragon's roars, he could only cling to its back, expecting to be shaken off at any moment; then he heard Hermione yelling, "**_**Defodio!**_**"**

"That will help you get out faster." Flitwick nodded, with a smile himself.

**She was helping the dragon enlarge the passageway, carving out the ceiling as it struggled upward toward the fresher air, away from the shrieking and clanking goblins: Harry and Ron copied her, blasting the ceiling apart with more gouging spells. They passed the underground lake, **

"There's a lake in Grinngots?" Someone asked.

"Where do you think they got the water from?" That persons friend replied, rolling his eyes.

**and the great crawling, snarling beast seemed to sense freedom and space ahead of it, and behind them the passage was full of the dragon's thrashing, spiked tail, of great lumps of rock, gigantic fractured stalactites, and the clanking of the goblins seemed to be growing more muffled, while ahead, the dragon's fire kept their progress clear –**

**And then at last, by the combined force of their spells and the dragon's brute strength, they had blasted their way out of the passage into the marble hallway. Goblins and wizards shrieked and ran for cover, **

People laughed, and nodded. That's how they would react as well.

**and finally the dragon had room to stretch its wings: Turning its horned head toward the cool outside air it could smell beyond the entrance, it took off, and with Harry, Ron, and Hermione still clinging to its back, it forced its way through the metal doors, leaving them buckled and hanging from their hinges, as it staggered into Diagon Alley and launched itself into the sky.**

"I'm done." Harry said putting the book down with a smile. "I rode a dragon, after breaking into Gringotts successfully." He laughed, and then everyone else laughed too.

"I think that on this happy note, we should all head to our rooms for a nice sleep." Dumbledore said, and they all nodded.

Meanwhile…

Voldemort was sensing something in the back of his head. A nagging feeling. A joy that defiantly wasn't his own.

He pushed his thought towards that happy feeling, and was flabbergasted with what he discovered.

He could see into Potters mind.

* * *

*1*-Snape invented that spell, right?

QUESTION TIME!

What do you think about Voldemort discovering the connection? And how do you feel i could use this for future chapters in the story?


	27. The Final Hiding Place

A/N- To the people telling me 'don't being Voldemort into the story' I'm not. Don't worry. But in Book 5 Voldemort realizes the connection, I just made it happen a bit earlier than in the book because well, I forgot where I was in my timeline.

So my fault on that.

But I'm going to keep it like this, I might do a thing after the reading, about how they change the future, if so, this'll be a key point or something.

Thanks for your opinions!

CheckersChance

* * *

In the morning, Harry felt like there was an added pressure in his head, but as soon as he actually woke up, the pressure was gone.

Harry wasn't too worried about it. It was probably just a headache or something.

He woke up Ron, and then after the two of them were dressed, and their teeth and hair brushed they went down into the common room, met up with Hermione and Ginny, and the four of them walked down to the Great Hall holding the hand of their girlfriends/boyfriends.

When the entered the hall he grinned as he saw Sirius and Amelia holding hands. It was nice that he actually found someone.

"Welcome to another fine day of reading. We should finish the book today, so let's get started shall we? Who would like to start the reading?"

Katie raised her hand. "I'll read Professor Dumbledore."

He smiled and hanged her the book.

She cleared her throat. "The Final Hiding Place. Well doesn't that sound ominous."  
**  
There was no means of steering;** **the dragon could not see where it was going, and Harry knew that if it turned sharply or rolled in midair they would find it impossible to cling onto its broad back.**

"Okay, riding a dragon doesn't seem that fun anymore." Harry said.

"What are you talking about!" Charlie exclaimed. "Riding Dragons is amazing!"

"And how many of your scars have you gotten because of riding them?" Harry asked.

"Only fifteen."

People raised eyebrows at him.

"Alright, alright, 34, Happy?"

Molly looked horrified.

**Nevertheless, as they climbed higher and higher, London unfurling below them like a gray-and-green map,**

"I love maps." Luna said randomly.

"Maps are amazing." Neville said with a smile, and then shrugged at the questioning glances.

**Harry's overwhelming feeling was of gratitude for an escape that had seemed impossible. **

"Well, they do seem to do the impossible often, don't they?" McGonagall said shaking her head fondly.

The trio grinned at her.

**Crouching low over the beast's neck, he clung tight to the metallic scales, and the cool breeze was soothing on his burned and blistered skin, the dragon's wings beating the air like the sails of a windmill. Behind him, whether from delight or fear he could not tell. Ron kept swearing at the top of his voice, **

"RON!" Molly scolded.

"Stop it mum!" Ron groaned. "I didn't say anything, and in the book I am a adult."

Molly frowned, but accepted this, realizing it was quite silly of her to scold Ron.

**and Hermione seemed to be sobbing.**

"Probably from the shock, and burns." Poppy said mostly to herself.

**After five minutes or so, Harry lost some of his immediate dread that the dragon was going to throw them off, for it seemed intent on nothing but getting as far away from its underground prison as possible;**

Charlie growled at the words 'underground prison'.

**but the question of how and when they were to dismount remained rather frightening. He had no idea how long dragons could fly without landing, **

"They can fly fer up to 'bout nine hours without stoppin'" Hagrid said.

"But this one hasn't flown in ages, it would be less than that." Charlie said.

**nor how this particular dragon, which could barely see, would locate a good place to put down.**

"Poor dragon." Luna said with a sad smile.

**He glanced around constantly, imagining that he could feel his seat prickling.**

**How long would it be before Voldemort knew that they had broken into the Lestranges' vault? **

"Probably not that long. Everyone saw Harry Potter escape on the dragon. It's bound to get to him soon."

**How soon would the goblins of Gringotts notify Bellatrix?**

"The goblins would either tell her immediately, or not tell her at all. Both out of fear." Draco said.

**How quickly would they realize what had been taken? **

"That would be the first thing checked." Hermione said.

"Then Voldemort would know." Harry shrugged.

**And then, when they discovered that the golden cup was missing? Voldemort would know, at last, that they were hunting Horcruxes.**

"Wouldn't he have felt them being destroyed?" Collin asked.

Nobody really knew the answer, because none of the people in the room had ever made a Horcrux.

**The dragon seemed to crave cooler and fresher air.**

"That's what happens when you LOCK ONE UP FOR YEARS!" Charlie yelled at Bill.

"I didn't lock him up! He's been there since before I started!"

That made Charlie even angrier.

**It climbed steadily until they were flying through wisps of chilly cloud, and Harry could no longer make out the little colored dots which were cars pouring in and out of the capital.**

"What did the Muggles think of the dragon?" Dennis asked.

"Probably thought it was a blimp, or a plane." Burbage said.

**On and on they flew, over countryside parceled out in patches of green and brown, over roads and rivers winding through the landscape like strips of matte and glossy ribbon.**

"That sounds lovely." Hermione said.

"Then why don't you ride a broom? It's the same view." Harry replied.

She shrugged.

**"What do you reckon it's looking for?" Ron yelled as they flew farther and farther north.**

"A new home?" Luna suggested.

"That's a good guess Luna." Neville said.

**"No idea," Harry bellowed back. His hands were numb with cold but he did not dare attempt to shift his grip.**

"Good." Sirius said. "Wouldn't want you falling off."

"Yeah, Voldemort would be so upset if a fall did me in. But that would be kind of funny in a way." Harry said with a slight laugh.

Sirius frowned. He really didn't like how Harry could talk about his death that easily.

**He had been wondering for some time what they would do if they saw the coast sail beneath them, if the dragon headed for open sea he was cold and numb, not to mention desperately hungry and thirsty. When, he wondered, had the beast itself last eaten?**

People looked at Bill expectantly. He sighed.

"They're fed every other day." He said.

"Dragons are supposed to be fed twice a day." Hagrid said outraged.

"I know, I know." He said putting his hands up. "I don't feed them, I work near the top of the building, not the bottom."

**Surely it would need sustenance before long? And what if, at that point, it realized it had three highly edible humans sitting on its back?**

Molly paled. "Don't think like that Harry!"

Harry shrugged.

**The sun slipped lower in the sky, which was turning indigo; and still the dragon flew, cities and towns gliding out of sight beneath them, its enormous shadow sliding over the earth like a giant dark cloud. Every part of Harry ached with the effort of holding on to the dragon's back.**

"Wonder how long we were on his back." Ron mused.

"Probably a long time." Angelina said.

**"Is it my imagination," shouted Ron after a considerable stretch of silence, "or are we losing height?"**

"Oh good, you'll get off soon." Tonks smiled.

**Harry looked down and saw deep green mountains and lakes, coppery in the sunset. the landscape seemed to grow larger and more detailed as he squinted over the side of the dragon, and he wondered whether it had divined the presence of fresh water by the flashes of reflected sunlight.**

**Lower and lower the dragon flew, in great spiraling circles, honing in, it seemed, upon one of the smaller lakes.**

"Where do you think they are?" Sirius whispered to Amelia.

"Scotland I think. It sounds about right with the landscape." She whispered back.

**"I say we jump when it gets low enough!"**

**Harry called back to the others. "Straight into the water before it realizes we're here!"**

"It's May you doufus! The water would be freezing!" Hannah all but shouted.

"Well, would you rather the dragon noticed us?" Harry asked

She didn't have a reply, she just rolled her eyes and sighed.

**They agreed, Hermione a little faintly, and now Harry could see the dragon's wide yellow underbelly rippling in the surface of the water.**

"You're still pretty high if you're only just seeing the reflection." Seamus said.

**"NOW!"**

"You should have let me give the mark." Hermione sighed.

**He slithered over the side of the dragon and plummeted feet first toward the surface of the lake; the drop was greater than he had estimated**

"By how much?" Harry mumbled.

_You we're a good fifty feet in the air_

Ron and Hermione groaned.

**and he hit the water hard, plunging like a stone into a freezing, green, reed-filled world. **

"Some people just call that a cold lake you know." George said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

**He kicked toward the surface and emerged, panting, to see enormous ripples emanating in circles from the places where Ron and Hermione had fallen. The dragon did not seem to have noticed anything; it was already fifty feet away, swooping low over the lake to scoop up water in its scarred snout. **

Charlie and Hagrid smiled.

**As Ron and Hermione emerged, spluttering and gasping, from the depths of the lake, the dragon flew on, its wings beating hard, and landed at last on a distant bank.**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione struck out for the opposite shore. The lake did not seem to be deep. Soon it was more a question of fighting their way through reeds and mud than swimming, and at last they flopped, sodden, panting, and exhausted, onto slippery grass.**

"That does not sound like fun at all." Ron frowned.

"At least we won't have to do that this time." Hermione said. "I mean, Mrs. Malfoy has access to the vaults, and Bellatrix is still in Azkaban. She can just go in and grab the cup with no questions asked."

Narcissa smiled and nodded, happy that she had a big part in this.

**Hermione collapsed, coughing and shuddering. Though Harry could have happily lain down and slept, he staggered to his feet, drew out his wand, and started casting the usual protective spells around them.**

"Good job boy." Mad-Eye said.

**When he had finished, he joined the others. It was the first time that he had seen them properly since escaping from the vault. Both had angry red burns all over their faces and arms, and their clothing was singed away in places.**

Molly hugged Ron tight, (who was hugging Hermione at the time) So Molly had to hug them both.

**They were wincing as they dabbed essence of dittany onto their many injuries. Hermione handed Harry the bottle, then pulled out three bottles of pumpkin juice she had brought from Shell Cottage and clean, dry robes for all of them.**

"At least you brought something to drink this time." Ron said with a slight smirk.

"Oh shut up. It's not like I actually forgot food in this reality." Hermione growled.

**They changed **

"In front of Hermione?" Lee said wagling his eyebrows.

_Yes, they didn't really care._

"Wait!" Hermione shouted. "Does that mean that they saw _me _change too?" She said horrified.

_Yup_

"And you made this from memories, correct?"

_Er..Yeah._

"SO YOU SAW ME CHANGE TOO!" She yelled, her face beat red, humiliated.

A.S. Potter didn't reply to that one, and she groaned.

**and then gulped down the juice.**

**"Well, on the upside," said Ron finally, who was sitting watching the skin on his hands re-grow, "we got the Horcrux. On the downside-"**

**"- no sword," said Harry through gritted teeth, as he dripped dittany through the singed hole in his jeans onto the angry burn beneath.**

"At least they have dittany." Poppy said. "It's the best thing to use on buns."

**"No sword," repeated Ron. "That double-crossing little scab..."**

"No, he just got his half of the deal." Bill corrected.

**Harry pulled the Horcrux from the pocket of the wet jacket he had just taken off and set it down on the grass in front of them. Glinting in the sun, it drew their eyes as they swigged their bottles of juice.**

**"At least we can't wear it this time, that'd look a bit weird hanging around our necks," said Ron, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.**

"Yes, that's good news." Dumbledore said quietly. _This one can't affect you. _ He thought

**Hermione looked across the lake to the far bank where the dragon was still drinking.**

"Poor thing." Katie frowned.

**"What'll happen to it, do you think?" she asked, "Will it be alright?"**

**"You sound like Hagrid," said Ron,**

Hermione didn't know whether or not to glare, or to smile, so she remained neutral.

**"It's a dragon, Hermione, it can look after itself. It's us we need to worry about."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well I don't know how to break this to you," said Ron, "but I think they might have noticed we broke into Gringotts."**

People laughed at his bluntness.

**All three of them started to laugh, and once started, it was difficult to stop. Harry's ribs ached, he felt lightheaded with hunger, but he lay back on the grass beneath the reddening sky and laughed until his throat was raw. **

Now everyone (well, almost everyone) was smiling slightly. It was nice to hear of them being happy, even if It was just for a short while.

**"What are we going to do, though?" said Hermione finally, hiccupping herself back to seriousness.**

**"He'll know, won't he? You-Know-Who will know we know about his Horcruxes!"**

**"Maybe they'll be too scared to tell him!" said Ron hopefully, "Maybe they'll cover up -"**

**The sky, the smell of the lake water, the sound of Ron's voice were extinguished. Pain cleaved Harry's head like a sword stroke. He was standing in a dimly lit room, and a semicircle of wizards faced him, and on the floor at his feet knelt a small, quaking figure.**

"So now we're in Voldemort's head?" Susan said, proud of herself for saying the name without flinching at all.

"It seems so." Ernie said.

**"What did you say to me?" His voice was high and cold, but fury and fear burned inside him. **

"Old Voldy's scared?" Sirius laughed.

**The one thing that he had dreaded - but it could not be true, he could not see how...**

"Denial!" Fred George and Lee sang, horribly off key.

**The goblin was trembling, unable to meet the red eyes high above his.**

**"Say it again!" murmured Voldemort. "Say it again!"**

"How can you murmur with an exclamation point?" Katie said interrupting herself.

**"M-my Lord," stammered the goblin, its black eyes wide with terror, "m-my Lord... we t-tried to st-stop them... Im-impostors, my Lord... broke - broke into the - into the Lestranges' vault..."**

"He won't be too happy I assume." Angelina deadpanned.

**"Impostors? What impostors? I thought Gringotts had ways of revealing impostors? Who were they?"**

**"It was... it was... the P-Potter b-boy and the t-two accomplices..."**

**"And they took?" he said, his voice rising, a terrible fear gripping him, "Tell me! What did they take?"**

**"A... a s-small golden c-cup m-my Lord..."**

"The final battle will definatly happen soon." Hermione said again, confirming what she said earlier, but louder this time.

"How do you know?" Dean asked her.

"Voldemort knows about the Horcrux's, and the book is coming close to being over. And since I'm guessing they can't keep the whole battle in one chapter, it'll be multiple."

People we're starting to get really nervous.

**The scream of rage, of denial left him as if it were a stranger's. He was crazed, frenzied, it could not be true, it was impossible, nobody had known. How was it possible that the boy could have discovered his secret?**

"Maybe the fact that you just so happen to have one of your followers give one to my girlfriend perhaps?" Harry said with a glare.

"I wasn't your girlfriend then." Ginny reminded him.

"No, you we're my fan girl." Harry said with a smirk.

Ginny whacked him in the head, her face bright red.

**The Elder Wand slashed through the air and green light erupted through the room;**

Many people either gasped, flinched slightly for the poor goblin.

**he kneeling goblin rolled over dead; the watching wizards scattered before him, terrified. Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy threw others behind them in their race for the door and again and again his wand fell, and those who were left were slain, all of them, for bringing him this news, for hearing about the golden cup –**

"Oh my God." Hermione gasped tears in her eyes. "That's…That's horrible!"

Nearly everyone else was thinking along those lines. Every student, from every table. Every guest, and every competent teacher.

Only person who didn't was, well, you guessed it. Umbridge.

**Alone amongst the dead he stomped up and down, and they passed before him in vision: his treasures, his safeguards, his anchors to immortality **

"Nobody can live forever." Luna said in an oddly serious tone. "Whats the point of life, without death? You can only truly appreciate one, with the other."

Dumbledore smiled. "Well said Miss. Lovegood. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

**- the diary was destroyed and the cup was stolen. What if, what if, the boy knew about the others? **

"I do." Harry said.

**Could he know, had he already acted, had he traced more of them?**

"He did." Ron smirked.

**Was Dumbledore at the root of this?**

"He was." Hermione said.

**Dumbledore, who had always suspected him; Dumbledore, dead on his orders;**

Snape received a private note.

_Or not._ It said.

**Dumbledore, whose wand was his now, yet who reached out from the ignominy of death through the boy, the boy –**

"The boy has a name thanks. It's Harry Potter, you might have heard of me." Harry said, and people laughed.

**But surely if the boy had destroyed any of his Horcruxes, he, Lord Voldemort, would have known,**

"Obviously not ol' Tommy boy." Tonks said.

**would have felt it? He, the greatest wizard of them all; he, the most powerful;**

"Harry's more powerful." Padma said in an 'its so obvious' voice.

"Thanks." He said blushing slightly

**he, the killer of Dumbledore**

"Voldemort didn't kill Dumbledore." Sirius said. "Snape did."

Snape flinched slightly.

**and of how many other worthless, nameless men.**

"Everyone is worth something Tom." Harry growled. "And everyone has a name."

Ginny hugged him lightly.

**How could Lord Voldemort not have known, if he, himself, most important and precious,**

Someone in the hall snorted at the falseness.

**had been attacked, mutilated?**

"Just like you attack and mutilate people." McGonagall whisper-spat.

**True, he had not felt it when the diary had been destroyed, **

"But, The Riddle in the Diary screamed ." Harry said confused.

"The Horcrux felt pain. Not him himself." Remus explained to him.

**he had thought that was because he had no body to fell, being less than ghost...No, surely, the rest were safe...The other Horcruxes must be intact...**

"Nope." Fleur said with a grin "Zey 'ave got ze locket, Dumbledore 'as got zey ring, and now zey 'ave ze cup."

**But he must know, he must be sure... He paced the room, kicking aside the goblin's corpse as he passed, and the pictures blurred and burned in his boiling brain: the lake, the shack, and Hogwarts –**

"THERE'S ONE IN HOGWARTS!?" Nearly everyone shouted in unison.

"Where on earth would he hide it?" Sprout asked horrified. "I can't think of any room that hasn't been in."

Harry's eyes widened. He knew of a room that could change, a room that you could hide something in, and then the room could never look the same, and the object never be found.

It was a brilliant hiding place, but he kept quiet. Just in case he was wrong.

**A modicum of calm cooled his rage now. How could the boy know that he had hidden the ring in the Gaunt shack? **

Dumbledore smiled slightly. He hadn't an idea where to look at the moment, now he knew where to get the Hallo-… he shook his head rephrasing his mental wording. The Horcrux.

**No one had ever known him to be related to the Gaunts, he had hidden the connection, the killings had never been traced to him. The ring, surely, was safe.**

"Not anymore it won't be." Ron said with a evil grin on his face.

**And how could the boy, or anybody else, know about the cave or penetrate its protection? The idea of the locket being stolen was absurd...**

"It was stolen long ago." Lavender snorted. "Before we even started reading this book the real one was stolen.

**As for the school: He alone knew where in Hogwarts he had stowed the Horcrux, because he alone had plumed the deepest secrets of that place...**

Harry looked thoughtful again. He was nearly 100 percent sure it was in the Room or Requirement.

**And there was still Nagini, who must remain close now, no longer sent to do his bidding, under his protection...**

**But to be sure, to be utterly sure, he must return to each of his hiding places, he must redouble protection around each of his Horcruxes...A job, like the quest for the Elder Wand, that he must undertake alone...**

"He should just give up." Alicia sighed.

"Do you really expect him too?" Angelina asked her.

She shook her head.

**Which should he visit first, which was in most danger? An old unease flickered inside him. Dumbledore had known his middle name...Dumbledore might have made the connection with the Gaunts...Their abandoned home was, perhaps, the least secure of his hiding places, it was there that he would go first...**

"And realize that it's been taken." Cho said.

"Why would he hide it in a shack? That's a dumb place." Someone said.

"It was sentimental." Dumbledore answered.

**The lake, surely impossible...though was there a slight possibility that Dumbledore might have known some of his past misdeeds, through the orphanage.**

Dumbledore nodded.

**And Hogwarts...but he knew that his Horcrux there was safe; it would be impossible for Potter to enter Hogsmeade without detection, let alone the school.**

"I think I know where the final battle is going to be." Katie grimaced, interrupting herself.

"Where?" Angelina asked.

"Here, Right here at Hogwarts. Harry has to come here to find the Horcrux, You-Know-Who knows he knows, and after he notices that all of them are gone, he'll come to this one as well. Hermione was right, the battle is coming." She shuddered.

"Oh my gosh." Lavender said eyes wide.

Katie took a deep breath, then continued with the book.

**Nevertheless, it would be prudent to alert Snape to the fact that the boy might try to reenter the castle. ...**

**To tell Snape why the boy might return would be foolish, of course; it had been a grave mistake to trust Bellatrix and Malfoy. **

"Why did he call her by her first name?" Neville asked in a slightly harsh voice.

"We'll, she loves him, he might like her back maybe?" Sirius answered, making a disgusted face.

**Didn't their stupidity and carelessness prove how unwise it was ever to trust?**

**He would visit the Gaunt shack first, then, and take Nagini with him. He would not be parted from the snake anymore...**

"So the Snake will be the last one destroyed I bet." Ron said.

"I wonder which one of you will kill it." Neville mused.

**and he strode from the room, through the hall, and out into the dark garden where the fountain played; he called the snake in Parseltongue and it slithered out to join him like a long shadow...**

Justin made a face. He really hated snakes, ever since the Basilisk.

**Harry's eyes flew open as he wrenched himself back to the present. **

"Good, now you can tell Ron and Hermione." Ginny smiled.

**He was lying on the bank of the lake in the setting sun, and Ron and Hermione were looking down at him. Judging by their worried looks, and by the continued pounding of his scar, his sudden excursion into Voldemort's mind had not passed unnoticed.**

"Obviously not." Hermione said exasperated. "I've never seen you have one of these, but going by the book, its pretty obvious that you're bad at hiding it."

"Well, obviously I can't control what I do when I'm in someone else's head!" Harry almost shouted.

**He struggled up, shivering, vaguely surprised that he was still wet to his skin, and saw the cup lying innocently in the grass before him, and the lake, deep blue shot with gold in the falling sun.**

**"He knows."**

**His own voice sounded strange and low after Voldemort's high screams.**

The people in the room who had heard Voldemort speak before all nodded.

**"He knows and he's going to check where the others are, and the last one," he was already on his feet, "is at Hogwarts. I knew it. I knew it."**

"Bet Hermione will love that." Ron snorted.

**"What?" Ron was gaping at him; Hermione sat up, looking worried.**

**"But what did you see? How do you know?"**

**"I saw him find out about the cup, I - I was in his head, he's" - Harry remembered the killings - "he's seriously angry, **

"Understatement of the year." Arthur mumbled.

**and scared too, he can't understand how we knew, and now he's going to check the others are safe, the ring first. He thinks the Hogwarts one is safest, because Snape's there, because it'll be so hard not to be seen getting in. I think he'll check that one last, but he could still be there within hours -"**

"This is really not good." Kingsley said with a frown.

"This book is getting really intense." A first year girl said in a quiet voice.

**"Did you see where in Hogwarts it is?" asked Ron, now scrambling to his feet too.**

**"No, he was concentrating on warning Snape, he didn't think about exactly where it is -"**

**"Wait, wait!" cried Hermione as Ron caught up to the Horcrux and Harry pulled out the Invisibility Cloak again. "We can't just go, we haven't got a plan, we need to -"**

**"We need to get going," said Harry firmly. **

Everyone nodded, even Hermione. If Voldemort could show up in a few hours' time, then they had no time to waste.

**He had been hoping to sleep, looking forward to getting into the new tent, but that was impossible now, "Can you imagine what he's going to do once he realizes the ring and the locket are gone? What if he moves the Hogwarts Horcrux, decides it isn't safe enough?"**

"There'll be the battle. The end of the war." Molly whispered.

**"But how are we going to get in?"**

**"We'll go to Hogsmeade," said Harry, "and try to work something out once we see what the protection around the school's like. Get under the Cloak, Hermione, I want to stick together this time."**

"Good Idea, you wouldn't want to get separated, not now." Amelia said.

**"But we don't really fit -"**

**"It'll be dark, no one's going to notice our feet." The flapping of enormous wings echoed across the black water. The dragon had drunk its fill and risen into the air. **

"I actually forgot about the Dragon." Charlie said, his eyes wide with shock.

**They paused in their preparations to watch it climb higher and higher, now black against the rapidly darkening sky, until it vanished over a nearby mountain. Then Hermione walked forward and took her place between the other two, Harry pulled the Cloak down as far as it would go, and together they turned on the spot into the crushing darkness.**

"Okay guys, someone take this book from me, and read. Fast, I need to know what happens, and I'm sure you all do too." Katie said.

"I'll read." A voice came from the corner of the room. A man took off his disillusionment charm, and walked towards Katie.

"Aberforth?" Dumbledore said amazed. "Have you been here the whole time?"

Aberforth nodded. "Received a letter from some kid sayin to keep my presence unknown until 'the dragon leaves without them'. Didn't know what that meant until now." He laughed once, and then walked up to the teachers table, whipped out his wand, and made a kiddy chair about a third of the height of a normal one, he then levitated Umbridge, made her sit there, and he took her chair completely ignoring her outraged objections, and the laughs of the others.

* * *

A/N- Not gonna lie, i had about 0 inspiration at all when i wrote this chapter, so if it sucked, sorry.

QUESTION TIME!

Are you guys excited?! The Battle is coming up soon!


	28. The Missing Mirror

"The Missing Mirror" Aberforth read in a slightly intrigued tone.

"So we're going to find out who sent Dobby with the mirror sliver?" Hermione asked.

"Seems so." Ron nodded.

**Harry's feet touched the road. He saw the achingly familiar Hogsmeade High Street: dark shop fronts, and the mist line of black mountains beyond the village and the curve in the road ahead that led off toward Hogwarts, **

Every student who had gone to Hogsmeade smiled. They all loved that village.

**and light spilling from the windows of the Three Broomsticks, and with a lurch of the hear, he remembered with piercing accuracy, how he had landed here nearly a year before, supporting a desperately weak Dumbledore, **

"Wait what?" People shouted in shock.

_Ah yes, forgot to mention that didn't I. D-Harry and Dumbledore went after the locket, and Dumbledore had to take a potion to get to the bottom of the basin the Horcrux was in. The potion made him relive horrible things. His worst memory actually._

Albus shuddered slightly. He knew what his worst memory was, and would not like reliving it. He was glad that he never would have too.

**all this in a second, upon landing - and then, even as he relaxed his grip upon Ron's and Hermione's arms, it happened.**

'What happened!" Molly yelled, eyes wide

"If you would let me READ then you would know." Aberforth said rolling his eyes.

**The air was rent by a scream that sounded like Voldemort's **

Breaths were sucked in

**when he had realized the cup had been stolen: **

And let our relieved.

**It tore at every nerve in Harry's body, and he knew that their appearance had caused it.**

"There are charms to go off when a certain person shows up?" Lisa asked.

Flitwick shrugged. "I've never heard of one like that, but in two years there might be one."

**Even as he looked at the other two beneath the Cloak, the door of the Three Broomsticks burst open and a dozen cloaked and hooded Death Eaters dashed into the streets, their wands aloft.**

"Great. Just great." Harry groaned.

**Harry seized Ron's wrist as he raised his wand;**

"Why would you do that?" Ron demanded. "We need to fight them!"

**there were too many of them to fight. **

"Smart lad." Mad-Eye said approvingly. You've got to know your strengths. Sometimes hiding was the best option.

**Even attempting it would have given away their position. One of the Death Eaters raised his wand, and the scream stopped, still echoing around the distant mountains.**

**"Accio Cloak!" roared one of the Death Eaters**

"That's not going to work, right?" Daphne asked.

"Correct." Dumbledore nodded.

**Harry seized his folds, but it made no attempt to escape. The Summoning Charm had not worked on it.  
***1*

**"Not under your wrapper, then, Potter?" yelled the Death Eater who had tried the charm **

"Oh I'm 'under my wrapper' alright." Harry smirked.

**and then to his fellows. "Spread now. He's here."**

**Six of the Death Eaters ran toward them: Harry, Ron and Hermione backed as quickly as possible down the nearest side street, and the Death Eaters missed them by inches. **

Molly was holding her heart breathing heavily. "You we're so close." She cried

"We're okay mum." Ron said trying to calm her down.

She nodded, but was still very pale in the face.

**They waited in the darkness, listening to the footsteps running up and down, beams of light flying along the street from the Death Eaters' searching wands.**

"Why didn't they just accio his glasses or something? Then they would see the direction they were in, and Potter wouldn't be able to get far." Zacharias said.

Nearly everyone glared at him. "Do you WANT Voldemort to win the war?" Hermione said glaring.

He shook his head.

"Then why would you want them to do that?" She demanded.

He shrugged, and everyone continued to glare at him for a moment, before Aberforth continued to read.

**"Let's just leave!" Hermione whispered. "Disapparate now!"**

**"Great idea," said Ron, but before Harry could reply, a Death Eater shouted,**

**"We know you are here, Potter, and there's no getting away! We'll find you!"**

**"They were ready for us," whispered Harry. "They set up that spell to tell them we'd come. I reckon they've done something to keep us here, trap us - "**

"Can they do that?" Astoria asked eyes wide.

Flitwick sighed. "Miss Greengrass, in the future there are probably brilliant spell creators working on the dark side. They probably would have made something like this."

She nodded slowly.

**"What about Dementors?" called another Death Eater. "Let 'em have free rein, they'd find him quick enough!"**

Harry Sirius, and Hermione shuddered slightly.

**"The Dark Lord wants Potter dead by no hands but his –"**

"They wouldn't kill me." Harry whispered.

**"'an Dementors won't kill him! The Dark Lord wants Potter's life, not his soul. He'll be easier to kill if he's been Kissed first!"**

People's eyes went wide. Voldemort wouldn't care if he had a soul or not, would he? He just wants Harry dead at his own hand. Quite disturbing.

**There were noises of agreement. Dread filled Harry: To repel Dementors they would have to produce Patronuses which would give them away immediately.**

**"We're going to have to try to Disapparate, Harry!" Hermione whispered.**

"But they can't." Sprout whispered.

**Even as she said it, he felt the unnatural cold being spread over the street. Light was sucked from the environment right up to the stars, which vanished. **

Everyone shuddered at the spookiness of the situation.

**In the pitch-blackness, he felt Hermione take hold of his arm and together, they turned on the spot.**

**The air through which they needed to move, seemed to have become solid: They could not Disapparate; the Death Eaters had cast their charms well. The cold was biting deeper and deeper into Harry's flesh. He, Ron and Hermione retreated down the side street, groping their way along the wall trying not to make a sound. Then, around the corner, gliding noiselessly, came Dementors, ten or more of them, visible because they were of a denser darkness than their surroundings, with their black cloaks and their scabbed and rotting hands. Could they sense fear in the vicinity?**

**Harry was sure of it: They seemed to be coming more quickly now, taking those dragging, rattling breaths he detested, tasting despair in the air, closing in –**

"MAKE A PATRONUS HARRY!" A first year girl from Slytherin shouted, having gotten really into the book. She blushed and put her head down on the table when everyone in the hall stared at her.

Harry smiled at her.

**He raised his wand: He could not, would not suffer the Dementor's Kiss, whatever happened afterward.**

Sirius nodded, completely understanding. Death would be a thousand times better than losing your soul. Nobody except Voldemort himself deserved that.

**It was of Ron and Hermione that he thought as he whispered, "Expecto Patronum!"**

Ron and Hermione both smiled at him, they were happy that he thought of them when thinking of happy memories.

**The silver stag burst from his wand and charged: The Dementors scattered and there was a triumphant yell from somewhere out of sight**

**"It's him, down there, down there, I saw his Patronus, it was a stag!"**

People groaned.

**The Dementors had retreated, the stars were popping out again and the footsteps of the Death Eaters were becoming louder; but before Harry in his panic could decide what to do, there was a grinding of bolts nearby, a door opened on the left-side of the narrow street, and a rough voice said: "Potter, in here, quick!"**

Aberforth raised an eyebrow as he read. Was this why he was supposed to read? Was it him who is "

**He obeyed without hesitation, **

"Don't do that!" Alastor hissed. "What if it's a Death Eater incognito?"

Harry looked him in the eye and said "It's either take the chance, and maybe be safe, or don't take the chance, and die. What would you do?"

They stared at each other for a moment, then both looked away. Neither spoke another word to each other about that.

**the three of them hurried through the open doorway.**

**"Upstairs, keep the Cloak on, keep quiet!" muttered a tall figure, passing them on his way into the street and slammed the door behind him.**

**Harry had had no idea where they were, but now he saw, by the stuttering light of a single candle, the grubby, sawdust bar of the Hog's Head Inn.**

Albus and Aberforth exchanged glances..

**They ran behind the counter and through a second doorway, which led to a trickery wooden staircase, that they climbed as fast as they could. The stairs opened into a sitting room with a durable carpet and a small fireplace, above which hung a single large oil painting of a blonde girl who gazed out at the room with a kind of a vacant sweetness.**

Everyone looked at the reading man, and headmaster with a slight confusion. Why did they have depressed faces about that girl?

**Shouts reached from the streets below. Still wearing the Invisibility Cloak on, they hurried toward the grimy window and looked down. Their savior, whom Harry now recognized as the Hog's Head's barman, was the only person not wearing a hood.**

"It's you!" A third year boy, who was at the Hog's Head for the defense group meeting.

Aberforth smiled slightly at the recognition.

**"So what?" he was bellowing into one of the hooded faces. "So what? You send Dementors down my street, I'll send a Patronus back at 'em! I'm not having 'em near me, I've told you that. I'm not having it!"**

"You tell him mister!" Dennis cheered enthusiastically, causing a few of his friends to laugh.

**"That wasn't your Patronus," said a Death Eater. "That was a stag. It was Potter's!"**

"Stupid recognizable Patronus." Harry grumbled.

**"Stag!" roared the barman, and he pulled out a wand. "Stag! You idiot - Expecto Patronum!"**

**Something huge and horned erupted from the wand. Head down, it charged toward the High Street, and out of sight.**

**"That's not what I saw" said the Death Eater, though was less certainly**

Aberforth smirked as he read.

**"Curfew's been broken, you heard the noise," one of his companions told the barman. "Someone was out on the streets against regulations - "**

**"If I want to put my cat out, I will, and be damned to your curfew!"**

**"You set off the Caterwauling Charm?"**

Lee started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" George whispered to him.

"He set a caterwauling charm off with a cat!" Lee laughed.

Fred and George face palmed. That was a horrible joke.

**"What if I did? Going to cart me off to Azkaban? Kill me for sticking my nose out my own front door? Do it, then, if you want to!**

"You should be careful." Hermione said worriedly.

Aberforth waved it off, he knew what he was doing in the book.

**But I hope for your sakes you haven't pressed your little Dark Marks, and summoned him. He's not going to like being called here, for me and my old cat, is he, now?"**

"What's your cats name?" Luna asked randomly.

"He doesn't have one." Aberforth shrugged.

"Can I name him?" She asked smiling brightly.

Aberforth smiled at the young girls expression. It reminded him of his late sister in a way, before her…incident.

"Of course you can." He said with a smile.

Luna looked thoughtful, and then said "I'll think of something."

**"Don't worry about us." said one of the Death Eaters, "worry about yourself, breaking curfew!"**

**"And where will you lot traffic potions and poisons when my pub's closed down? What will happen to your little sidelines then?"**

"Smart move." Kingsley said nodding.

**"Are you threatening - ?"**

**"I keep my mouth shut, it's why you come here, isn't it?"**

"So they go to the brother of the man who was the main guy for the light, to do their biddings?" Daphne asked incrediblusly.

"Guess so, seems kind of silly doesn't it?" Blaise said.

**"I still say I saw a stag Patronus!" shouted the first Death Eater.**

**"Stag?" roared the barman. "It's a goat, idiot!"**

Dumbledore smiled. His brother did have a strange obsession with the creatures.

**"All right, we made a mistake," said the second Death Eater. **

"Gullible." Someone snickered.

**"Break curfew again and we won't be so lenient!"**

**The Death Eaters strode back towards the High Street. Hermione moaned with relief, wove out from under the Cloak, and sat down on a wobble-legged chair. Harry drew the curtains then pulled the Cloak off himself and Ron. They could hear the barman down below, re-bolting the door of the bar, then climbing the stairs.**

**Harry's attention was caught by something on the mantelpiece: a small, rectangular mirror, propped on top of it, right beneath the portrait of the girl.**

"You have the mirror?" People gasped.

"That means you've been watching after them this whole time." Draco said. 'You saved them from my father's house."

Nobody missed how Draco said 'father's house' and not 'my house'.

**The barman entered the room.**

**"You bloody fools," he said gruffly,**

"Lovely way to start a conversation mate." Fred said with a grin.

**looking from one to the other of them. "What were you thinking, coming here?"**

**"Thank you," said Harry. "We can't thank you enough. You saved our lives!"**

Harry nodded vigerously, agreeing completely with his future self's words.

**The barman grunted.**

**Harry approached him looking up into the face: trying to see past the long, stringy, wire-gray hair beard. He wore spectacles. Behind the dirty lenses, the eyes were a piercing, brilliant blue.**

**"It's your eye I've been seeing in the mirror."**

"Would have expected you to be more shocked." Cho said.

**There was a silence in the room. Harry and the barman looked at each other.**

**"You sent Dobby."**

**The barman nodded and looked around for the elf.**

**"Thought he'd be with you. Where've you left him?"**

Harry flinched.

**"He's dead," said Harry, "Bellatrix Lestrange killed him."**

**The barman face was impassive. After a few moments he said, "I'm sorry to hear it, I liked that elf."**

Dobby smiled at the old man. "Dobby likes you too sir! You saved Harry Potter!"

**He turned away, lightning lamps with prods of his wand, not looking at any of them.**

**"You're Aberforth," said Harry to the man's back.**

"Why yes, yes I am." He said interrupting himself.

**He neither confirmed or denied it, but bent to light the fire.**

**"How did you get this?" Harry asked, walking across to Sirius's mirror, the twin of the one he had broken nearly two years before.**

**"Bought it from Dung 'bout a year ago," said Aberforth.**

Harry glared at the book. He hated Dung.

**"Albus told me what it was. Been trying to keep an eye out for you."**

**Ron gasped.**

**"The silver doe," he said excitedly, "Was that you too?"**

"Ron are you an idiot?" Ginny deadpanned.

"No, why?" He asked confused.

"Because he just showed that his Patronus was a goat you nitwit!"

"Oh." Ron mumbled.

**"What are you talking about?" asked Aberforth.**

**"Someone sent a doe Patronus to us!"**

**"Brains like that, you could be a Death Eater, son. Haven't I just prove my Patronus is a goat?"**

Ron blushed.

**"Oh," said Ron, "Yeah...well, I'm hungry!" he added defensively as his stomach gave an enormous rumble.**

"I always have food for people who need it." Aberforth said.

**"I got food," said Aberforth, and he sloped out of the room, reappearing moments later with a large loaf of bread, some cheese, and a pewter jug of mead, which he set upon a small table in front of the fire.**

Ron's stomach grumbled loudly at the thought.

**Ravenous, they ate and drank, and for a while there was sound of chewing.**

Daphne grimaced. She hated the sound of other peoples chewing.

**"Right then," said Aberforth when they had eaten their fill and Harry and Ron sat slumped dozily in their chairs. "We need to think of the best way to get you out of here. Can't be done by night, you heard what happens if anyone moves outdoors during darkness: Caterwauling Charm's set off, they'll be onto you like bowtruckles on doxy eggs. I don't reckon I'll be able to pass of a stag as a goat a second time. Wait for daybreak when curfew lifts, then you can put your Cloak back on and set out on foot. Get right out of Hogsmeade, up into the mountains, and you'll be able to Disapparate there. Might see Hagrid. He's been hiding in a cave up there with Grawp ever since they tried to arrest him."**

"Has Gwapy calmed down then?" Hagrid asked hopefully.

_Yes_

Hagrid smiled.

**"We're not leaving," said Harry. "We need to get into Hogwarts."**

**"Don't be stupid, boy," said Aberforth.**

"I'm not stupid." Harry muttered.

**"We've got to," said Harry.**

**"What you've got to do," said Aberforth, leaning forward, "is to get as far from here as from here as you can."**

"I'm glad you're trying to keep them safe." Molly said gratefully to the man.

**"You don't understand. There isn't much time. We've got to get into the castle. Dumbledore - I mean, your brother - wanted us - "**

"That would have been confusing." Neville said.

**The firelight made the grimy lenses of Aberforth's glasses momentarily opaque, a bright flat white, and Harry remembered the blind eyes of the giant spider, Aragog.**

Harry and Ron shuddered.

"Wha's wrong with Aragog?" Hagrid demanded.

"He told his children to eat us!" Ron said eyes wide remembering the horror of that night from three years ago.

Harry nodded. "That was the second worse monster ever to be at the school."

"Wha was the first?" Hagrid asked confused.

"The Basilisk." Harry replied, and Hagrid nodded.

**"My brother Albus wanted a lot of things," said Aberforth, "and people had a habit of getting hurt while he was carrying out his grand plans.**

Dumbledore shifted uneasily

**You get away from this school, Potter, and out of the country if you can. Forget my brother and his clever schemes. He's gone where none of this can hurt him, and you don't owe him anything."**

"I still have to though." Harry said sadly. "I'm the only one who can kill him."

Everyone smiled sadly at Harry.

**"You don't understand." said Harry again.**

**"Oh, don't I? said Aberforth quietly. "You don't think I understood my own brother? Think you know Albus better than I did?"**

"I don't think anyone understands him completely." Arthur said. "Just differently."

**"I didn't mean that," said Harry, whose brain felt sluggish with exhaustion and from the surfeit of food and wine.** **"It's... he left me a job."**

**"Did he now?" said Aberforth. "Nice job, I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect an unqualified wizard kid to be able to do without overstretching themselves?"**

"I take back what I said in the book. This is no easy job."

**Ron gave a rather grim laugh. Hermione was looking strained.**

**"I-it's not easy, no," said Harry. "But I've got to - "**

**"Got to? Why got to? He's dead, isn't he?" said Aberforth roughly. "Let it go, boy, before you follow him! Save yourself!"**

"This is more important than me." Harry said firmly.

**"I can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I - " Harry felt overwhelmed; he could not explain, so he took the offensive instead. "But you're fighting too, you're in the Order of the Phoenix - "**

**"I was," said Aberforth. "The Order of the Phoenix is finished. You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different is kidding themselves.**

"WHAT!" Many shouted.

"You can't just give up! He won't win this war!" Ginny yelled outraged.

"Harry will beat him." Sirius said in a strong voice. "Harry always beats him."

**It'll never be safe for you here, Potter, he wants you too badly. So go abroad, go into hiding, save yourself. Best take these two with you." He jerked a thumb at Ron and Hermione. "They'll be in danger long as they live now everyone knows they've been working with you."**

"Our safety isn't the top priority." Hermione said. "The war is, in the book, and will be in this reality, the priority."

Ron nodded. "Harry Hermione and I have pretty much been training to take down V…V…Vol..Voldemort ever since we saved the stone in first year. This is our job."

Nearly everyone was in shock. These fifteen year olds were braver than all of them combined. Mad-Eye included.

**"I can't leave," said Harry. "I've got a job - "**

**"Give it to someone else!"**

**"I can't. It's got to be me, Dumbledore explained it all - "**

**"Oh, did he now? And did he tell you everything, was he honest with you?"**

**Harry wanted him with all his heart to say "Yes," but somehow the simple word would not rise to his lips, Aberforth seemed to know what he was thinking.**

"I'm sorry." Albus whispered.

**"I knew my brother, Potter. He learned secrecy at our mother's knee. Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up, and Albus...he was a natural."**

"Is that a bad thing?" Percy asked hesitantly.

Aberforth paused, and then said "Sometimes it can be."

**The old man's eyes traveled to the painting of the girl over the mantelpiece. It was, now Harry looked around properly, the only picture in the room. There was no photograph of Albus Dumbledore, nor of anyone else.**

"It's her. Isn't it." Hermione asked sadly.

Aberforth nodded.

"Who?" Ron asked.

He wasn't answered.

**"Mr. Dumbledore" said Hermione rather timidly. "Is that your sister? Ariana?**

"Oh!" Ron said.

**"Yes." said Aberforth tersely. "Been reading Rita Skeeter, have you, missy?"**

**Even by the rosy light of the fire it was clear that Hermione had turned red.**

**"Elphias Doge mentioned her to us," said Harry, trying to spare Hermione.**

"Thanks." Hermione told Harry.

**"That old berk," muttered Aberforth, taking another swig of mead. "Thought the sun shone out of my brother's every office, he did. Well, so did plenty of people, you three included, by the looks of it."**

The three turned slightly red.

**Harry kept quiet. He did not want to express the doubts and uncertainties about Dumbledore that had riddled him for months now. He had made his choice while he dug Dobby's grave, he had decided to continue along the winding, dangerous path indicated for him by Albus Dumbledore, to accept that he had not been told everything that he wanted to know, but simply to trust. He had no desire to doubt again; he did not want to hear anything that would deflect him from his purpose.**

"Sorry Las." Aberforth said.

"It's alright." Harry nodded.

**He met Aberforth's gaze, which was so strikingly like his brothers': The bright blue eyes gave the same impression that they were X-raying the object of their scrutiny, and Harry thought that Aberforth knew what he was thinking and despised him for it.**

**"Professor Dumbledore cared about Harry, very much," said Hermione in a low voice.**

Albus nodded.

**"Did he now?" said Aberforth. "Funny thing how many of the people my brother cared about very much ended up in a worse state than if he'd left 'em well alone."**

There was an awkward silence.

**"What do you mean?" asked Hermione breathlessly.**

**"Never you mind," said Aberforth.**

**"But that's a really serious thing to say!" said Hermione. "Are you - are you talking about your sister?"**

Aberforth held back his glare, reading on.

**Aberforth glared at her: His lips moved as if he were chewing the words he was holding back. Then he burst into speech.**

**"When my sister was six years old, she was attacked, by three Muggle boys.**

"Oh my God." Kristen said her eyes wide.

**They'd seen her doing magic, spying through the back garden hedge: She was a kid, she couldn't control it, no witch or wizard can at that age. What they saw, scared them, I expect. They forced their way through the hedge, and when she couldn't show them the trick, they got a bit carried away trying to stop the little freak doing it."**

Harry flinched. The freak thing was a bit close to home.

**Hermione's eyes were huge in the firelight; Ron looked slightly sick. Aberforth stood up, tall as Albus, and suddenly terrible in his anger and the intensity of his pain.**

"Would you like someone else to read this sir?" Luna asked sympathetically.

Aberforth looked at her, and was again reminded of his little sister. He shook his head. He would be brave, be brave for her.

**"It destroyed her, what they did: She was never right again. She wouldn't use magic, but she couldn't get rid of it; it turned inward and drove her mad, it exploded out of her when she couldn't control it, and at times she was strange and dangerous.**

Harry's eyes went wide. That could have happened to him, couldn't it have? The Dursleys tried to stop him from doing magic.

**But mostly she was sweet and scared and harmless.**

**"And my father went after the bastards that did it," said Aberforth, "and attacked them. **

"I would have too." Arthur said in a fierce voice. "If someone hurt one of my children, I wouldn't be able to think straight."

**And they locked him up in Azkaban for it. He never said why he'd done it, because the Ministry had known what Ariana had become, she'd have been locked up in St. Mungo's for good. **

"Wouldn't she have been safer there?" Cho asked insensitively.

"Would you send your family to be locked up as a crazy person?" Aberforth deadpanned.

She didn't reply.

**They'd have seen her as a serious threat to the International Statute of Secrecy, unbalanced like she was, with magic exploding out of her at moments when she couldn't keep it in any longer.**

**"We had to keep her safe and quiet. We moved house, put it about she was ill, and my mother looked after her, and tried to keep her calm and happy."**

"Your mother must have loved her very much." Ginny said.

The old man nodded.

**"I was her favourite," he said, and as he said it, a grubby schoolboy seemed to look out through Aberforth's wrinkles and wrangled beard.**

**"Not Albus, he was always up in his bedroom when he was home, reading his books and counting his prizes, keeping up with his correspondence with "the most notable magical names of the day," Aberforth succored.**

People stared at the headmaster. He sounded like, well, an absolute prat.

**"He didn't want to be bothered with her. **

"That's sick.' Hermione whispered.

**She liked me best. I could get her to eat when she wouldn't do it for my mother, I could calm her down, when she was in one of her rages, and when she was quiet, she used to help me feed the goats.**

**"Then, when she was fourteen...See, I wasn't there." said Aberforth. "If I'd been there, I could have calmed her down. She had one of her rages, and my mother wasn't as young as she was, and…it was an accident. Ariana couldn't control it. But my mother was killed."**

"Oh my god." Someone gasped.

"That's horrible." Lisa said with a tear in her eye.

**Harry felt a horrible mixture of pity and repulsion; he did not want to hear any more, but Aberforth kept talking, and Harry wondered how long it had been since he had spoken about this; whether, in fact, he had ever spoken about it.**

Aberforth shook his head. "This is the first tim**e." **He whispered.

**"So that put paid to Albus's trip round the world with little Doge. The pair of 'em came home for my mother's funeral and then Doge went off on his own, and Albus settled down as head of the family. Ha!"**

**Aberforth spat into the fire.**

**"I'd have looked after her, I told him so, I didn't care about school, I'd have stayed home and done it. He told me I had to finish my education and he'd take over from my mother. **

"That was a stupid idea." Lavender said. "Its obvious you weren't very good with her sir, you should have let your brother take care of her."

Albus winced.

**Bit of a comedown for Mr. Brilliant, there's no prizes for looking after your half-mad sister, stopping her blowing up the house every other day. But he did all right for a few weeks…till he came."**

"Until who came?" Seamus asked,

"Grindelwald." Albus and Aberforth said in unison.

**And now a positively dangerous look crept over Aberforth's face.**

**"Grindelwald. And at last, my brother had an equal to talk to someone just as bright and talented he was. And looking after Ariana took a backseat then, while they were hatching all their plans for a new Wizarding order and looking for Hallows, and whatever else it was they were so interested in. Grand plans for the benefit of all Wizard-kind, and if one young girl neglected, what did that matter, when Albus was working for the greater good?"**

Now people were glaring at the headmaster with full force.

"How dare you!" Padma gasped. "You neglected your own sister, just so you and your little friend can work on 'the greater good'. I am disgusted."

**"But after a few weeks of it, I'd had enough, I had. It was nearly time for me to go hack to Hogwarts, so I told 'em, both of 'em, face-to-face, like I am to you, now," and Aberforth looked downward Harry, and it took a little imagination to see him as a teenager, wiry and angry, confronting his elder brother. "I told him, you'd better give it up now. You can't move her, she's in no fit state, you can't take her with you, wherever it is you're planning to go, when you're making your clever speeches, trying to whip yourselves up a following. He didn't like that." said Aberforth, **

:Of course he didn't." Parvati spat.

**and his eyes were briefly occluded by the firelight on the lenses of his glasses: They turned white and blind again. "Grindelwald didn't like that at all. He got angry. He told me what a stupid little boy I was, trying to stand in the way of him and my brilliant brother…Didn't I understand, my poor sister wouldn't have to be hidden once they'd changed the world, and led the wizards out of hiding, and taught the Muggles their place?"**

Nearly all muggleborns lost the headmasters respect. What the bloody hell was wrong with this man?

**"And there was an argument… and I pulled my wand, and he pulled out his, and I had the Cruciatus Curse used on me by my brother's best friend –**

Everyone now gasped at this new information

**and Albus was trying to stop him, **

People nodded. They still didn't respect him much, but at least he knew to stop him.

**and then all three of us were dueling, and the flashing lights and the bangs set her off, she couldn't stand it - "**

**The color was draining from Aberforth's face as though he had suffered a mortal wound.**

**" - and I think she wanted to help, but she didn't really know what she was doing, and I don't know which of us did it, it could have been any of us - and she was dead."**

People were openly crying. None of them knew who killed the girl?

"I'm so sorry." Ginny said.

He nodded.

**His voice broke on the last word and he dropped down into the nearest chair. Hermione's face was wet with tears, and Ron was almost as pale as Aberforth. Harry felt nothing but revulsion: He wished he had not heard it, wished he could wash is mind clean of it.**

Most were thinking that now. They didn't want that horrible story in their minds. It made them feel angry, and sad.

**"I'm so . . . I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered.**

**"Gone," croaked Aberforth. "Gone forever."**

Luna got up and walked over to the old man, and gave him a hug

After that, she walked back over to her seat, and sat down as if nothing happened.

**He wiped his nose on hiss cuff and cleared his throat.**

**"'Course, Grindelwald scarpered. He had a bit of a track record already, back in his own country, and he didn't want Ariana set to his account too. And Albus was free, wasn't he? Free of the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest wizard of the - "**

**"He was never free," said Harry.**

"What?" Aberforth whispered.

**"I beg your pardon?" said Aberforth.**

**"Never," said Harry. "The night that your brother died, he drank a potion that drove him out of his mind. He started screaming, pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them, please . . . hurt me instead.'"**

Everyone gasped. The worst memory he had to relive, was that moment.

Aberforth looked at his brother in shock.

Albus sighed and nodded. That was his worst memory.

**Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry. He had never gone into details about what had happened on the island on the lake:** **The events that had taken place after he and Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts had eclipsed it so thoroughly.**

"That was when he died, right?" Tonks asked.

Remus nodded.

**"He thought he was back there with you and Grindelwald, I know he did," said Harry, remembering Dumbledore whispering, pleading. "He thought he was watching Grindelwald hurting you and Ariana . . . It was torture to him, if you'd seen him then, you wouldn't say he was free."**

"I am never truly free." Albus whispered. "I live with it every day, as do you."

**Aberforth seemed lost in contemplation of his own knotted and veined hands. After a long pause he said. "How can you be sure, Potter, that my brother wasn't more interested in the greater good than in you? How can you be sure you aren't dispensable, just like my little sister?"**

Harry flinched, and Albus said firmly. "Harry is more than a pawn."

A.S. Potter wasn't completely sure about that though.

**A shard of ice seemed to pierce Harry's heart.**

**"I don't believe it. Dumbledore loved Harry," said Hermione.**

**"Why didn't he tell him to hide, then?" shot back Aberforth. "Why didn't he say to him, 'Take care of yourself, here's how to survive'?"**

Harry opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Aberforths continuation.

**"Because," said Harry before Hermione could answer, "sometimes you've got to think about more than your own safety! Sometimes you've got to think about the greater good! This is war!"**

The adults looked at him in shock. Not many people care more about the safety of the world, than themselves.

**"You're seventeen, boy!"**

**"I'm of age, and I'm going to keep fighting even if you've given up!"**

**"Who says I've given up?"**

"You did." Ron pointed out.

**"The Order of the Phoenix is finished," Harry repeated, "You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different is kidding themselves."**

**"I don't say I like it, but it's the truth!"**

"It's not the truth." Harry said firmly. "It's completely and utterly false."

**"No, it isn't." said Harry. "Your brother knew how to finish You-Know-Who and he passed the knowledge on to me. I'm going to keep going until I succeed - or I die. Don't think I don't know how this might end. I've known it for years."**

Harry nodded.

**He waited for Aberforth to jeer or to argue, but he did not. He merely moved.**

**"We need to get into Hogwarts," said Harry again. "If you can't help us, we'll wait till daybreak, leave you in peace, and try to find a way in ourselves. If you can help us - well, now would be a great time to mention it."**

**Aberforth remained fixed in his chair, gazing at Harry with the eye, that were so extraordinarily like his brother's. At last he cleared his throat, got to his feet, walked around the little table, and approached the portrait of Ariana.**

**"You know what to do," he said.**

"Can she do something?" Someone asked.

"Right now she's just a portrait. That may have changed." Aberforth answered.

**She smiled, turned, and walked away, not as people in portraits usually did, one of the sides of their frames, but along what seemed to be a long tunnel painted behind her. They watched her slight figure retreating until finally she was swallowed by the darkness.**

"That's…different." Remus said.

**"Er - what - ?" began Ron.**

**"There's only one way in now," said Aberforth. "You must know they've got all the old secret passageways covered at both ends, **

The Weasley Twins, and Marauders mock pouted, but knew that it was to be expected.

**Dementors all around the boundary walls, regular patrols inside the school from what my sources tell me.**

**The place has never been so heavily guarded. How you expect to do anything once you get inside it, with Snape in charge and the Carrows as his deputies. . .well, that's your lookout, isn't it? You say you're prepared to die."**

**"But what . . . ?" said Hermione, frowning at Ariana's picture.**

**A tiny white dot reappeared at the end of the painted tunnel, and now Ariana was walking back toward them, growing bigger and bigger as she came. But there was somebody else with her now, **

"That's not possible." Aberforth breathed.

**someone taller than she was, who was limping along, looking excited. His hair was longer than Harry had ever seen. **

"Wait, so she brought a person? An actual person?" Neville said shocked.

**He appeared and torn. Larger and larger the two figures grew, until only their heads and shoulders filled the portrait.**

**Then the whole thing swung forward on the wall like a little door, and the entrance to a real tunnel was revealed. **

"Theres no tunnel there." Aberforth said obviously in shock.

"Maybe you had one put in?" Parvati suggested.

**And out of it, his hair overgrown, his face cut, his robes ripped, clambered the real Neville Longbottom,**

Neville gasped. "What happened to me!"

_It is explained in the next chapter._

**who gave a roar of delight, leapt down from the mantelpiece and yelled.**

**"I knew you'd come! I knew it, Harry!"**

"Well, I'm finished now."

"Neville, Welcome to the 'being in the book club'" Dean said with a grin.

Neville smiled slightly, "I'm honored."

"Well, who wants to read next?" Aberforth asked.

"I do!" Neville said at once. "I want to know what the bloody hell happened to me!"

* * *

*1*-Whenever I mentioned that earlier in the book, I had no idea that accio wouldn't work, I was just making it up, So I went "OH MY GOSH!" Whenever I read that it was true!

QUESTION TIME!

What should Luna name Aberforth's cat?


	29. The Lost Diadem

A/N-Heres a gift, A fast update! :D  
It's been only a day since i updated, and here I am updating again!

Hope you enjoy, and are as excited as I am!

* * *

"The Lost Diadem." Neville read.

"Is that the Horcrux from Ravenclaw?" Terry asked.

"I think it might be, why else would it be mentioned, right?" Neville replied.

"Wait, wasn't there a replica of that at Luna's house?" Ron said.

Luna smiled and nodded.

**"Neville - what the - how - ?"**

"Harry is probably so confused." Ginny sais.

**But Neville had spotted Ron and Hermione, and with yells of delight was hugging them too. **

The four teens smiled at eachother.

**The longer Harry looked at Neville, the worse he appeared: One of his eyes was swollen yellow and purple, there were gouge marks on his face, and his general air of unkemptness suggested that he had been living rough.**

"Oh Merlin." McGonagall said clutching her heart. She knew what those were most likely from. Those bloody Carrows.

**Nevertheless, his battered visage shone with happiness as he let go of Hermione and said again, "I knew you'd come! Kept telling Seamus it was a matter of time!"**

"I'm mentioned as well." Seamus said with a grin.

"Welcome to the club mate." Dean grinned.

"**Neville, what's happened to you?"**

"I think we'd all like to know." Parvati said. She had always liked Neville, he was a good friend ever since first year. She didn't like the idea of him this hurt.

"**What? This?" Neville dismissed his injuries with a shake of the head. "This is nothing, Seamus is worse. **

"My face." Seamus grumbled.

"Oi, I'm sure you'll still look lovely, now if I can continue now." Neville said with a smirk.

**You'll see. Shall we get going then? Oh," he turned to Aberforth, "Ab, there might be a couple more people on the way."**

"Who else would come?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe some Order Members? Remember 'Mione, this'll probably be the final battle soon, we'll need the Order." Harry said.

"**Couple more?" repeated Aberforth ominously. "What d'you mean, a couple more, Longbottom? There's a curfew and a Camwaulding Charm on the whole village!"**

"**I know, that's why they'll be Apparating directly into the bar," said Neville. "Just send them down the passage when they get here, will you? Thanks a lot."**

"It's kind of like you're ordering him around." Tonks said with a slight laugh in her voice. "Didn't think Dumbledore's could be ordered around."

**Neville held out his hand to Hermione and helped her to climb up onto the mantelpiece and into the tunnel; Ron followed, then Neville. Harry addressed Aberforth.**

"**I don't know how to thank you. You've saved our lives twice."**

"**Look after 'em, then," said Aberforth gruffly. "I might not be able to save 'em a third time."**

"Let's hope you don't need to save them a third time." Molly said faintly.

**Harry chambered up onto the mantelpiece and through the hole behind Ariana's portrait. There were smooth stone steps on the other side: It looked as though the passageway had been there for years. **

Everyone looked at Aberforth again, and he sighed. "I've lived there for decades. There is no tunnel there right now."

"But it looks old." Ron said.

"Well maybe it was made to look old!" He said loudly.

**Brass lamps hung from the walls and the earthy floor was worn and smooth; as they walked, their shadows rippled, fanlike, across the wall.**

"**How long's this been here?" Ron asked as they set off. "It isn't on the Marauder's Map, is it Harry? I thought there were only seven passages in and out of school?"**

"There are seven passages out of the school?" Denis asked mischievously.

Fred, George, and Lee looked at each other, and then said together "We'd love to show you the ones you can get through."

Denis grinned and nodded as the professors groaned. Great. Another trouble maker in the making.

"**They sealed off all of those before the start of the year," said Neville.**

"How did they find them?" Sprout asked.

"Being headmaster has its advantages." Dumbledore said looking directly at Snape.

**"There's no chance of getting through any of them now, not with the curses over the entrances and Death Eaters and Dementors waiting at the exits." He started walking backward, beaming, drinking them in. "Never mind that stuff…Is it true? Did you break into Gringotts? Did you escape on a dragon?**

People grinned at the wicked memory.

**It's everywhere, everyone's talking about it, Terry Boot got beaten up by Carrow for yelling about it in the Great Hall at dinner!"**

Everyone looked at Terry, who was silent for a moment, before yelling "Hermione Ron and Harry broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon!"

Hannah grinned at him, while people laughed.

"**Yeah, it's true," said Harry.**

**Neville laughed gleefully.**

"**What did you do with the dragon?"**

"**Released it into the wild," said Ron. "Hermione was all for keeping it as a pet."**

Hermione blushed.

"Dragons make great pets Hermione." Charlie said seriously.

Hermione laughed. "Really? Maybe I should buy an egg, What do you say Hagrid?"

Hagrid smiled. "Name it Buttercup. Tha's a name that works for either gender."

"Buttercup. Got it." She laughed.

"**Don't exaggerate, Ron –"**

"**But what have you been doing? People have been saying you've just been on the run, Harry, but I don't think so. I think you've been up to something."**

"And I'm absolutely right." Neville mumbled.

"**You're right," said Harry, "but tell us about Hogwarts, Neville, we haven't heard anything."**

"**It's been…Well, it's not really like Hogwarts anymore," said Neville, the smile fading from his face as he spoke. **

"They must be really bad." Parvati whispered.

"Who?" Lavender asked.

"The Carrows remember? The Death Eaters."

**"Do you know about the Carrows?"**

"**Those two Death Eaters who teach here?"**

"**They do more than teach," said Neville. "They're in charge of all discipline. They like punishment, the Carrows."**

Eyes widened in horror. "They can't do that!" McGonagall yelled. "How could you let them?" She demanded Snape.

"I most likely would not have been able to stop it. I'm a spy remember? I need to play my part." He hissed at her.

"**Like Umbridge?"**

"**Nah, they make her look tame.**

The students who have had detentions with her, or even a class with her (so everyone) grimaced.

**The other teachers are all supposed to refer us to the Carrows if we do anything wrong. They don't, though, if they can avoid it. You can tell they all hate them as much as we do."**

"Of course." Sprout said. "We wouldn't want out students hurt."

"**Amycus, the bloke, he teaches what used to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, except now it's just the Dark Arts. We're supposed to practice the Cruciatus Curse on people who've earned detentions – "**

Aberforth, Harry and Snape all shuddered, as they were the only ones in the room who had experienced that curse.

Neville was reading with a fierce voice now. There was no way in hell he would ever use that curse on anyone.

Except maybe Bellatrix herself.

"**What?"** **Harry, Ron, and Hermione's united voices echoed up and down the passage.**

"**Yeah," said Neville. "That's how I got this one," he pointed at a particularly deep gash in his cheek, "I refused to do it. **

Neville received a round of applause, and Luna hugged him around his waist tight, making him blush slightly.

**Some people are into it, though; Crabbe and Goyle love it. First time they've ever been top in anything, I expect."**

Said two received glares from just about everyone, the Malfoys included.

"I'm sorry." Crabbe said, possibly for the first time in his life.

"I don't want to do that." Goyle said.

"I don't even want to be on his side anymore. Not after this book." Crabbe said with a slight shudder.

A few people smiled. Nearly everyone was switched to the light side by now.

**"Alecto, Amycus's sister, teaches Muggle Studies, which is compulsory for everyone.**

Charity Burbage glared at the book so much that Neville flinched.

**We've all got to listen to her explain how Muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty, and how they drive wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them, and how the natural order is being reestablished.**

"That's just disgusting.' Hermione spat.

Nearly everyone nodded in agreement.

**I got this one," he indicated another slash to his face, "for asking her how much Muggle blood she and her brother have got."**

Fred looked at him seriously and said "Nev, you shouldn't have done that. It's bloody brilliant, but you'll just get hurt."

A few teachers were shocked at the slight maturity in his words.

"**Blimey, Neville," said Ron, "there's a time and a place for getting a smart mouth."**

"**You didn't see her," said Neville. "You wouldn't have stood it either. The thing is, it helps when people stand up to them, it gives everyone hope. I used to notice that when you did it, Harry."**

"With Umbridge?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded. "You've been doing it for months against her. You won't back down, and you won't lie either, and just say he isn't back. You stood your ground."

Harry laughed dryly. "Well, I must not tell lies."

Harry smiled at Neville who was smiling at him too.

"**But they've used you as a knife sharpener," said Ron, wincing slightly as they passed a lamp and Neville's injuries were thrown into even greater relief.**

"Why didn't he come to me." Poppy whispered.

_He couldn't_

**Neville shrugged.**

"**Doesn't matter. They don't want to spill too much pure blood, so they'll torture us a bit if we're mouthy but they won't actually kill us."**

"What happened to the Muggleborns." Collin asked eyes wide.

_Either they didn't come to Hogwarts, and they went into hiding, or they were never seen again. They came onto the train start of the term, and grabbed the eleven year old muggleborns who didn't know any better._

At this everyone gasped. Even Fudge. Nobody would ever dream of taking the children like that.

Not even Umbridge would take a child and kill him. Of course, she would probably have dementors go after him, but she couldn't just kill them.

**Harry did not know what was worse, the things that Neville was saying or the matter-of-fact tone in which he said them.**

"**The only people in real danger are the ones whose friends and relatives on the outside are giving trouble. They get taken hostage. Old Xeno Lovegood was getting a bit too outspoken in The Quibbler, so they dragged Luna off the train on the way back for Christmas."**

"And I was saved." Luna smiled at the trio.

"**Neville, she's all right, we've seen her –"**

"**Yeah, I know, she managed to get a message to me."**

**From his pocket he pulled a golden coin, and Harry recognized it as one of the fake Galleons that Dumbledore's Army had used to send one another messages.**

"What coins?" Flitwick asked.

Hermione turned red, and walked up to the little wizard and showed him the coin and how it worked.

"It's like the dark marks." Snape whispered, peering over Flitwicks shoulder looking at the coin.

"That's where I got the idea from, except it's not burned into the skin. It just heats up in your pocket."

"It's genius. Very complicated work." Flitwick praised.

She blushed and then went back to her seat.

"**These have been great," said Neville, beaming at Hermione. "The Carrows never rumbled how we were communicating, it drove them mad. We used to sneak out at night and put graffiti on the walls: Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting, stuff like that. Snape hated it."**

"Of course he would, he's a git, even if he's not 'the big bad guy.'" George said.

"**You used to?" said Harry, who had noticed the past tense.**

"**Well, it got more difficult as time went one," said Neville. "We lost Luna at Christmas, and Ginny never came back after Easter, and the three of us were sort of the leaders.**

"You three ran the D.A?" Harry asked with a grin. "There's no three better leaders to take our place."

**The Carrows seemed to know I was behind a lot of it, so they started coming down on me hard, and then Michael Corner went and got caught releasing a first-year they'd chained up,**

Now Michael received the applause, just as Neville did.

**and they tortured him pretty badly.**

"I'll kill them." Luna whispered, startling many people.

Ginny gave her a knowing look.

**That scared people off."**

"**No kidding," muttered Ron, as the passage began to slope upward.**

"**Yeah, well, I couldn't ask people to go through what Michael did, so we dropped those kinds of stunts. But we were still fighting, doing underground stuff, right up until a couple of weeks ago. That's when they decided there was only one way to stop me, I suppose, and they went for Gran."**

Neville started to read faster, not letting anyone interrupt him.

He needed to know if they got to her.

"**They what?" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione together.**

"**Yeah," said Neville, panting a little now, because the passage was climbing so steeply, "well, you can see their thinking. It had worked really well, kidnapping kids to force their relatives to behave. I s'pose it was only a matter of time before they did it the other way around. Thing was," he faced them, and Harry was astonished to see that he was grinning, "they bit off a bit more than they could chew with Gran. Little old witch living alone, they probably thought they didn't need to send anyone particularly powerful. Anyway," Neville laughed, "Dawlish is still in St. Mungo's and Gran's on the run.**

"A little old lady kicked a Death Eaters arse?" Ginny said, then everyone either laughed, cheered, or both.

"That's fantastic." Ron grinned.

**She sent me a letter," he clapped a hand to the breast pocket of his robes, "telling me she was proud of me, that I'm my parent's son, and to keep it up."**

Neville was grinning like a maniac. His gran never said that before.

"**Cool," said Ron.**

"**Yeah," said Neville happily. "Only thing was, once they realized they had no hold over me, they decided Hogwarts could do without me after all. I don't know whether they were planning to kill me or send me to Azkaban, either way, I knew it was time to disappear."**

"They have to go to Hogwarts though." Blaise said.

"Oh we are." Neville said reading ahead.

"**But," said Ron, looking thoroughly confused, "aren't – aren't we heading straight back for Hogwarts?"**

"'**Course," said Neville. "You'll see. We're here."**

**They turned a corner and there ahead of them was the end of the passage. Another short flight of steps led to a door just like the one hidden behind Ariana's portrait. Neville pushed it open and climbed through. As Harry followed, he heard Neville call out for unseen people:** "**Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?"**

**As Harry emerged into the room behind the passage, there were several screams and yells: "HARRY!" "It's Potter, it's POTTER!" "Ron!" "Hermione!"**

"What? No Weasley or Granger?" Lee said. "I'm ashamed." He said in mock disappointment.

"I wonder who's there." Harry said quietly.

"Probably most of the D.A." Ginny replied.

**He had a confused impression of colored hangings, of lamps and many faces. The next moment, he, Ron, and Hermione were engulfed, hugged, pounded on the back, their hair ruffled, their hands shaken, by what seemed to be more than twenty people. They might have just won a Quidditch final.**

"**Okay, okay, calm down!" Neville called, and as the crowd backed away, **

"Wow." Neville breathed. "Nobody ever listens to me."

"They will now." Hermione smiled.

**Harry was able to take in their surroundings.**

**He did not recognize the room at all. It was enormous, and looked rather like the interior of a particularly sumptuous tree house, or perhaps a gigantic ship's cabin. Multicolored hammocks were strung from the ceiling and from the balcony that ran around the dark wood-paneled and windowless walls, which were covered in bright tapestry hangings. Harry saw the gold Gryffindor lion, emblazoned on scarlet; the black badger of Hufflepuff, set against yellow; and the bronze eagle of Ravenclaw, on blue. The silver and green of Slytherin alone were absent. There were bulging bookcases, a few broomsticks propped against the walls, and in the corner, a large wood-cased wireless.**

"**Where are we?"**

"**Room of Requirement, of course!" said Neville.**

"The what?" Many students and teachers asked.

"It's a room that fits to your every need." Harry said, then glanced at Dumbledore. "Say you we're in need of a chamber pot."

Dumbledore nodded, twinkle in his eye. SO that's why he couldn't find the bathroom again.

**"Surpassed itself, hasn't it? The Carrows were chasing me, and I knew I had just one chance for a hideout: I managed to get through the door and this is what I found! Well, it wasn't exactly like this when I arrived, it was a load smaller, there was only one hammock and just Gryffindor hangings. But it's expanded as more and more of the D.A. have arrived."**

"Who made the room?" Sprout asked.

"It's been here for a long time I bet." Harry replied.

"**And the Carrows can't get in?" asked Harry, looking around for the door.**

"**No," said Seamus Finnigan,**

**whom Harry had not recognized until he spoke: Seamus' face was bruised and puffy.**

Seamus touched his face again with a frown.

"**It's a proper hideout, as long as one of us stays in here, they can't get at us, the door won't open. It's all down to Neville. He really gets this room. You've got to ask for exactly what you need – like, 'I don't want any Carrow supporters to be able to get in' – and it'll do it for you! You've just got to make sure you close the loopholes. Neville's the man!"**

Seamus nodded with his words and Neville turned red.

"its true mate!" Dean said.

"Thanks." Neville said sheepishly.

"**It's quite straightforward, really," said Neville modestly. "I'd been in here about a day and a half, and getting really hungry, and wishing I could get something to eat, and that's when the passage to Hog's Head opened up.**

"So that's how it got there!" Aberforth said. "I knew I wasn't going round the bend!"

**I went through it and met Aberforth. He's been providing us with food, because for some reason, that's the one thing the room doesn't really do.**

"**Yeah, well, food's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration," said Ron to general astonishment.**

"You only know that because of Hermione." Daphne said, teasing the red head.

"Probably." He laughed agreeing.

"**So we've been hiding out here for nearly two weeks," said Seamus, "and it just makes more hammocks every time we need room, and it even sprouted a pretty good bathroom once girls started turning up – "**

"Well girls actually like to be clean." Parvati said rolling her eyes.

"—**and thought they'd quite like to wash, yes," supplied Lavender Brown, **

"We-" Dean started but was interrupted by Lavender.

"We get it! If your mentioned you're in the club!" She said laughing slightly.

**whom Harry had not noticed until that point.**

**Now that he looked around properly, he recognized many familiar faces. Both Patil twins were there, as were Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner.**

All of them smiled.

"**Tell us what you've been up to, though," said Ernie. "There've been so many rumors, we've been trying to keep up with you on Potterwatch." He pointed at the wireless. "You didn't break into Gringotts?"**

"**They did!" said Neville. "And the dragon's true too!"**

**There was a smattering of applause and a few whoops; Ron took a bow.**

"Oh Ron." Hermione laughed kissing him on his now red cheek.

"Oh you would too." Ron said back.

"Would I really?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, probably not." He amended.

"**What were you after?" asked Seamus eagerly.**

**Before any of them could parry the question with one of their own, Harry felt a terrible, scorching pain in the lightning scar. As he turned his back hastily on the curious and delighted faces,**

"We would all probably freak out if we saw you do that." Ernie supplied.

**the Room of Requirement vanished, and he was standing inside a ruined stone shack, and the rotting floorboards were ripped apart at his feet, a disinterred golden box lay open and empty beside the hole, and Voldemort's scream of fury vibrated inside his head.**

"Uh oh." Collin said worriedly.

**With an enormous effort he pulled out of Voldemort's mind again, back to where he stood, swaying, in the Room of Requirement, sweat pouring from his face and Ron holding him up.**

"Thanks mate." Harry said to Ron, who simply nodded in return.

"**Are you all right, Harry?" Neville was saying. "What to sit down? I expect you're tired, aren't - ?"**

"**No," said Harry. He looked at Ron and Hermione, trying to tell them without words that Voldemort had just discovered the loss of one of the other Horcruxes. Time was running out fast: If Voldemort chose to visit Hogwarts next, they would miss their chance.**

Everyone was getting very nervous now. In the beginning they wanted to read this book, they wanted to know what happens.

But now, everyone was scared to hear about the battle.

"**We need to get going," he said, and their expressions told him that they understood.**

"**What are we going to do, then, Harry?" asked Seamus. "What's the plan?"**

"**Plan?" repeated Harry. He was exercising all his willpower to prevent himself succumbing again to Voldemort's rage: His scar was still burning. "Well, there's something we – Ron, Hermione, and I – need to do, and then we'll get out of here."**

"We won't like that." Padma said shaking her head.

**Nobody was laughing or whooping anymore. Neville looked confused.**

"**What d'you mean, 'get out of here'?"**

"**We haven't come back to stay," said Harry, rubbing his scar, trying to soothe the pain. "There's something important we need to do – "**

"**What is it?"**

"**I – I can't tell you."**

"Well, we know now." Justin said.

**There was a ripple of muttering at this: Neville's brows contracted.**

"**Why can't you tell us? It's something to do with fighting You-Know-Who, right?"**

"**Well, yeah – "**

"**Then we'll help you."**

"I don't think you guys would be able to." Harry mumbled.

"Hey, for all you know we can." Neville said firmly.

**The other members of Dumbledore's Army were nodding, some enthusiastically, others solemnly. A couple of them rose from their chairs to demonstrate their willingness for immediate action.**

"Wow. It's like they're the Order." Arthur said.

"We are basically. We're the underage Order." Ginny said in a strong voice.

"**You don't understand," Harry seemed to have said that a lot in the last few hours. "We – we can't tell you. We've got to do it – alone."**

"**Why?" asked Neville.**

"Good question." Susan said.

"**Because…" In his desperation to start looking for the missing Horcrux, or at least have a private discussion with Ron and Hermione about where they might commence their search. Harry found it difficult to gather his thoughts. His scar was still searing. "Dumbledore left the three of us a job," he said carefully, "and we weren't supposed to tell – I mean, he wanted us to do it, just the three of us."**

"But it's important, and you need help." Anthony said.

"I know." Harry sighed.

"**We're his army," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army. We were all in it together, we've been keeping it going while you three have been off on your own –"**

"It wasn't very easy though." Hermione said. "I think both groups had it rough."

Everyone nodded.

"**It hasn't exactly been a picnic, mate," said Ron.**

"**I never said it had, but I don't see why you can't trust us. Everyone in this room's been fighting and they've been driven in here because the Carrows were hunting them down. Everyone in here's proven they're loyal to Dumbledore – loyal to you."**

Dumbledore smiled slightly at that.

Harry looked at the D.A. members, who smiled at him.

"**Look," Harry began, without knowing what he was going to say, but it did not matter. The tunnel door had just opened behind him.**

"**We got your message, Neville! Hello you three, I thought you must be here!"**

**It was Luna and Dean. Seamus gave a great roar of delight and ran to hug his best friend.**

"I'm your best friend?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Shut up, you know you are." Seamus said rolling her eyes.

"**Hi, everyone!" said Luna happily. "Oh, it's great to be back!"**

"**Luna," said Harry distractedly, "what are you doing here? How did you - ?"**

"**I sent for her," said Neville, holding up the fake Galleon. "I promised her and Ginny that if you turned up I'd let them know. We all thought that if you came back, it would mean revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows."**

"And Voldemort." Harry whispered. He knew, he just knew that the battle was only a chapter or so away. Leaving no time to have the final fight anywhere but Hogwarts.

His home will be his battleground.

"**Of course that's what it means," said Luna brightly. "Isn't it, Harry? We're going to fight them out of Hogwarts?"**

"Not really." Ron sighed.

"**Listen," said Harry with a rising sense of panic, "I'm sorry, but that's not what we came back for. There's something we've got to do, and then –"**

"**You're going to leave us in this mess?" demanded Michael Corner.**

"Of course not." Hermione said.

"**No!" said Ron. "What we're doing will benefit everyone in the end, it's all about trying to get rid of You-Know-Who – "**

"**Then let us help!" said Neville angrily. "We want to be a part of it!"**

Ther**e was **a roar of agreement.

**There was another noise behind them, and Harry turned. His heart seemed to fall: Ginny was now climbing through the hole in the wall, closely followed by Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Ginny gave Harry a radiant smile:**

As she was now.

**He had forgotten, or he had never fully appreciated, how beautiful she was, **

Cho was seething. Why couldn't he feel like that about her?

**but he had never been less pleased to see her**

"**Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," said Fred, raising his hand in answer to several cries of greeting. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station."**

"Ha, Imagine Aberforth running Kings Cross out of his pub." Fred laughed, and so did others imagining that.

**Harry's mouth fell open. Right behind Lee Jordan came Harry's old girlfriend, Cho Chang. **

Cho grinned widely.

Seeing this, Harry said "Cho, I have a girlfriend."

"When did you two even date?" Ron asked.

_They kissed near Christmas in Harry's fifth, and her sixth year, and broke up on Valentines day._

"Well, it's a good thing that's not going to happen." Harry said sighing. He was very happy with Ginny as his girlfriend.

**She smiled at him.**

"**I got the message," she said, holding up her own fake Galleon and she walked over to sit beside Michael Corner.**

"**So what's the plan, Harry?" said George.**

"**There isn't one," said Harry,**

"That's the best kind of plan then." Lee said.

Fred nodded. "It's my favorite kind of plan."

**still disoriented by the sudden appearance of all these people, unable to take everything in while his scar was still burning so fiercely.**

"**Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind," said Fred.**

"**You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane – "**

"**We're fighting, aren't we?" said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. "The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though –"**

"**You haven't got a wand-?" began Seamus.**

**Ron turned suddenly to Harry.**

"**Why can't they help?"**

"Finally someone sees sense." Neville deadpanned.

"That was a compliment, right?" Ron asked.

Neville rolled his eyes and nodded.

"**What?"**

"**They can help." He dropped his voice and said, so that none of them could hear but Hermione, who stood between them, "We don't know where it is. We've got to find it fast. We don't have to tell them it's a Horcrux."**

"That's a really good plan." Remus nodded. "The Ravenclaw's especially will be able to help you."

**Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, who murmured, "I think Ron's right. We don't even know what we're looking for, we need them." And when Harry looked unconvinced, "You don't have to do everything alone, Harry."**

**Harry thought fast, his scar still prickling, his head threatening to split again. Dumbledore had warned him against telling anyone but Ron and Hermione about the Horcruxes. Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up, and Albus…he was a natural…Was he turning into Dumbledore, keeping his secrets clutched to his chest, afraid to trust?**

"No." Ginny said, "You're not turning into him."

**But Dumbledore had trusted Snape, and where had that led? To murder at the top of the highest tower…**

Snape again, flinched. He wished he knew the whole story behind that fiasco.

"**All right," he said quietly to the other two. "Okay," he called to the room at large, and all noise ceased: Fred and George, who had been cracking jokes for the benefit of those nearest, fell silent, and all of the looked alert, excited.**

"Of course they did." Molly sighed.

"**There's something we need to find," Harry said. "Something – something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"**

"The diadem." Luna grinned.

**He looked hopefully toward the little group of Ravenclaws, to Padma, Michael, Terry, and Cho, but it was Luna who answered, perched on the arm of Ginny's chair.**

**"Well, there's her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it."**

"What better thing to hide, than something lost?" Luna said with a smile.

"**Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael Corner, rolling his eyes, "is lost, Luna. That's sort of the point."**

"Who says lost things can't be found?" Aberforth said.

"**When was it lost?" asked Harry.**

"**Centuries ago, they say," said Cho, and Harry's heart sank. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but," she appealed to her fellow Ravenclaws. "Nobody's ever found a trace of it, have they?"**

Nobody noticed the sheepish, expression on the Grey Lady's face. She knew that the Diadem was indeed the Horcrux.

**They all shook their heads.**

"**Sorry, but what is a diadem?" asked Ron.**

"**It's a kind of crown," said Terry Boot. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer."**

"**Yes, Daddy's Wrackspurt siphons – "**

**But Harry cut across Luna.**

"**And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?"**

"Yes." The Ravenclaw's said, as the other houses said no.

"It's in our common room, a replica." Michael said.

**They all shook their heads again. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and his own disappointment was mirrored back at him. An object that had been lost this long, and apparently without trace, did not seem like a good candidate for the Horcrux hidden in the castle…**

**Before he could formulate a new question, however, Cho spoke again.**

"**If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue."**

Ginny's eyes widened. She didn't want that, she would rather Padma, Michael, or Luna take him, not her.

**Harry's scar scorched again: For a moment the Room of Requirement swam before him, and he saw instead the dark earth soaring beneath him and felt the great snake wrapped around his shoulders. Voldemort was flying again, whether to the underground lake or here, to the castle, he did not know: Either way, there was hardly any time left.**

"Read faster Neville." Harry urged.

"I can't read faster than this." He said.

"**He's on the move," he said quietly to Ron and Hermione. He glanced at Cho and then back at them. "Listen, I know it's not much of a lead, but I'm going to go look at this statue, at least find out what the diadem looks like. Wait for me here and keep, you know – the other one – safe."**

**Cho had got to her feet, but Ginny said rather fiercely, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"**

"Someone a teensy bit jealous?" Charlie teased.

"She probably just wanted to get him alone." Ginny said with a glare.

"**Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily, as Cho sat down again, looking disappointed.**

"See?" Ginny pointed out.

"**How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville.**

"**Over here."**

"**He led Harry and Luna to a corner, where a small cupboard opened onto a steep staircase. "It comes out somewhere different every day, so they've never been able to find it," he said. **

"Why didn't we think of that for our D.A. meetings?" Terry said.

"I didn't know it was possible." Hermione replied.

**"Only trouble is, we never know exactly where we're going to end up when we go out. Be careful, Harry, they're always patrolling the corridors at night."**

"**No problem," said Harry. "See you in a bit."**

**He and Luna hurried up the staircase, which was long, lit by torches, and turned corners in unexpected places. At last they reached what appeared to be solid wall.**

"So we're going to learn where the Ravenclaw's live?" George grinned. "Excellent."

"**Get under here," Harry told Luna, pulling out the Invisibility Cloak and throwing it over both of them. He gave the wall a little push.** **It melted away at his touch and they slipped outside. Harry glanced back and saw that it had resealed itself at once. They were standing in a dark corridor. Harry pulled Luna back into the shadows, fumbled in the pouch around his neck, and took out the Marauder's Map. Holding it close to his nose he searched, and located his and Luna's dots at last.**

"**We're up on the fifth floor," he whispered, watching Filch moving away from them, a corridor ahead. "Come on, this way."** **They crept off.**

"That's amazing that map is." Someone said enviously.

"And one of a kind." Remus grinned.

**Harry had prowled the castle at night many times before, but never had his heart hammered that fast,**

**never had so much depended on his safe passage through the place. Through squares of moonlight upon the floor, past suits of armor whose helmets creaked at the sound of their soft footsteps, around corners beyond which who knew what lurked. Harry and Luna walked, checking the Marauder's Map whenever light permitted, twice pausing to allow a ghost to pass without drawing attention to themselves. He expected to encounter an obstacle at any moment;**

**his worst fear was Peeves, and he strained his ears with every step to hear the first, telltale signs of the poltergeist's approach.**

"I hope we don't run into him." Luna said worriedly. "Not that you're not amazing though sir." She amended, noticing the poltergeist.

Peeves looked a bit shocked at being called 'sir.'

"**This way, Harry," breathed Luna, plucking his sleeve and pulling him toward a spiral staircase.**

**They climbed in tight, dizzying circles; Harry had never been up here before. At last they reached a door. There was no handle and no keyhole: nothing but a plain expanse of aged wood, and a bronze knocker in the shape an eagle.**

"I've passed that once! I was lost, first year before we got the map! I don't know how, but I ended up there! I knew where Ravenclaw Tower was for ages!" Fred groaned loudly, causing many to laugh.

**Luna reached out a pale hand, which looked eerie floating in midair, unconnected to arm or body. She knocked once, and in the silence it sounded to Harry like a cannon blast. At once the beak of the eagle opened, but instead of a bird's called, a soft, musical voice said, "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"**

"You're passwords are questions?" A few said shocked.

"Of course." Luna said. 'How else would we learn?"

"Classes maybe." Cho muttered. She hated that stupid knocker, she never got the questions right.

"**Hmm…what do you think, Harry?" said Luna, looking thoughtful.**

"**What? Isn't there a password?"**

"**Oh no, you've got to answer a question," said Luna.**

"**What if you get it wrong?"**

"**Well, you have to wait for somebody who gets it right," said Luna. "That way you learn, you see?"**

"I'd hate being a Ravenclaw." Harry mumbled, and the people who heard him nodded, agreeing.

"**Yeah…trouble is, we can't really afford to wait for anyone else, Luna."**

"**No, I see what you mean," said Luna seriously. "Well then, I think the answer is that a circle has no beginning."**

"**Well reasoned," said the voice, and the door swung open.**

"That was a really good answer." Flitwick smiled. Luna was his favorite student, she was always kind, helpful, and overall a lovely person to talk too.

**The deserted Ravenclaw common room was a wide, circular room, airier than any Harry had ever seen at Hogwarts. Graceful arched windows punctuated the walls, which were hung with blue-and-bronze silks. By day, the Ravenclaws would have a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases, and in a niche opposite the door stood a tall statue of white marble.**

"That sounds beautiful." Hermione said wistfully. Sometimes she wished that she was a Ravenclaw, but she knew deep in her heart that she belonged with the lions.

**Harry recognized Rowena Ravenclaw from the bust he had seen at Luna's house. The statue stood beside a door that led, he guessed, to dormitories above. He strode right up to the marble woman, and she seemed to look back at him with a quizzical half smile on her face, beautiful yet slightly intimidating. **

The Grey Lady smiled. Yes her mother was like that sometimes.

**A delicate-looking circlet had been reproduced in marble on top of her head. It was not unlike the tiara Fleur had worn at her wedding. There were tiny words etched into it. Harry stepped out from under the Cloak and climbed up onto Ravenclaw's plinth to read them.**

"'**Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.'"**

"**Which makes you pretty skint, witless," said a cackling voice.**

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Who is it?"

"Is it a Carrow?"

"Oh no, they're going to call you-know who!"

**Harry whirled around, slipped off the plinth, and landed on the floor. The sloping-shouldered figure of Alecto Carrow was standing before him, and even as Harry raised his wand, she pressed a stubby forefinger to the skull and snake branded on her forearm.**

"NO!" They all yelled again.

"It's starting." Harry said gravely. "The ending has just begun."

* * *

OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH WE'RE FINALLY HERE!

Sorry, had to express how excited I am!

Next chapter is "The Sacking of Severus Snape" Who do you think should read it? (not Snape himself)

* * *

The cat name, and Peeve's Umbridge song will be announced at the end of the book, So keep submitting them!


	30. The Sacking of Severus Snape

A/N- Nearly everyone said McGonagall, so she's the reader ^_^

* * *

There was a silence for a moment, that was broken by McGonagall.

"I guess I'll read next." She said faintly, levitating the book from Nevilles hands.

"The Sacking of Severus Snape"

Snape's eyes widened.

**The moment her finger touched the Mark, Harry's scar burned savagely, **

"Fantastic." Harry said sarcastically.

**the starry room vanished from sight, and he was standing upon an outcrop of rock beneath a cliff, and the sea was washing around him and there was a triumph in his heart – They have the boy.**

"Why does he always call him 'the boy'?" Hannah asked.

"Maybe he forgot his name?" Susan suggested.

"How could you-know-who forget the name of the person who defeated him?" Ernie pointed out.

"Maybe he just thought Harry needed a new nickname." Justin said.

**A loud bang brought Harry back to where he stood. Disoriented, he raised his wand, but the witch before him was already falling forward; **

"Who stunned her?" Cho asked. "It's only Harry and Looney."

"It's Luna." Harry said with a slight glare. What did he ever see in that girl?

**she hit the ground so hard that the glass in the bookcases tinkled.**

"**I've never Stunned anyone except in our D.A. lessons," said Luna, sounding mildly interested. **

"Good job Luna!" Neville said grinning.

She smiled at him enthusiastically.

**"That was noisier than I thought it would be."**

**And sure enough, the ceiling had begun to tremble Scurrying, echoing footsteps were growing louder from behind the door leading to the dormitories. Luna's spell had woken Ravenclaws sleeping above.**

"It was pretty powerful then." Kingsley said.

"She's a powerful witch." Neville said with an arm around her shoulders.

"**Luna, where are you? I need to get under the Cloak!"**

"I forgot she was still under it." Michael admitted.

"I think most of us did, because of the stunning." Terry agreed.

**Luna's feet appeared out of nowhere; he hurried to her side and she let the Cloak fall back over them as the door opened and a stream of Ravenclaws, all in their nightclothes, flooded into the common room. There were gasps and cries of surprise as they saw Alecto lying there unconscious. **

"Must have been a right shock." Tonks laughed.

**Slowly they shuffled in around her, a savage beast that might wake at any moment and attack them.**

"Wouldn't put it against her to try, even stunned." Snape muttered. He really hated that woman.

**Then one brave little first-year darted up to her and prodded her backside with his big toe.**

Everyone laughed at that.

"I can't believe it, they poked her!" Dennis laughed heartily.

"What was his name?" Dean asked. "I gotta applaud him in a few years when he gets to Hogwarts."

_Louis Boot_

"It was my brother?!" Terry grinned. "My brother everyone!"

"**I think she might be dead!" he shouted with delight.**

"Tha's so like him." Terry said still grinning.

"**Oh look," whispered Luna happily, as the Ravenclaws crowded in around Alecto. "They're pleased!"**

People smiled at her. She's a good relief of tension.

"**Yeah...great..."**

**Harry closed his eyes, and as his scar throbbed he chose to sink again into Voldemort's mind... He was moving along the tunnel into the first cave... He had chosen to make sure of the locket before coming...but that would not take him long...**

"And he'll realize it's gone." Amelia whispered.

"This is really bad." Sirius said.

**There was a rap on the common room door and every Ravenclaw froze.**

"Probably scared out of their wits at that." Tonks said.

Ron started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tonks asked.

"Ravenclaw's, scared out of their wits!" He said laughing harder as everyone rolled their eyes at him fondly.

**From the other side, Harry heard the soft, musical voice that issued from the eagle doorknocker: "Where do Vanished objects go?"**

"Into nonbeing." Luna said in an airy voice.

"Things can't go into nonbeing stupid." Cho said with a snort.

"Yes they can." Luna said with her dreamlike voice. "If those wrackspurts weren't affecting your brain so much I would be worried about you."

Cho turned red and continued to glare at the girl.

"**I dunno, do I? Shut it!" snarled an uncouth voice that Harry knew was that of the Carrow brother, Amycus,**

"Well, that won't get you in." A third year Ravenclaw girl laughed.

"What happens if theres an emergency, and someone needs to get in to get the students out?" Hermione asked.

Flitwick was the one to reply. "In a real life or death emergency, the door will open automatically. There's a charm on it that can detect the enterers intentions."

"That's brilliant." Kingsley said.

**"Alecto? Alecto? Are you there? Have you got him? Open the door!"**

"Alecto can't answer at the moment, please leave a message after the tone." Collin said in an answering machine voice, causing those who understood, to laugh.

**The Ravenclaws were whispering amongst themselves, terrified. Then without warning, there came a series of loud bangs, as though somebody was firing a gun into the door.**

"A gun?" Draco asked.

"It's a muggle weapon." Harry answered him.

"What does it do?" Blaise questioned.

"You pull a trigger, and a tiny metal bullet shoots out of it really fast. It can kill you, or cause severe pain." Hermione replied.

The purebloods who didn't know looked absolutely shocked at this news. It was like Avada Kedavra, and Crucio all in one.

"**ALECTO! If he comes, and we haven't got Potter -d'you want to go the same way as the Malfoys? ANSWER ME!" Amycus bellowed, shaking the door for all he was worth, but still it did not open.**

"He's obviously not very clever now is he?" Daphne muttered rolling her eyes.

Blaise being the only one who heard her snorted, making her blush slightly in return.

**The Ravenclaws were all backing away, and some of the most frightened began scampering back up the staircase to their beds.**

"That's a good plan." Amelia said. "It should keep them safe."

**Then, just as Harry was wondering whether he ought not to blast open the door and Stun Amycus before the Death Eater could do anything else, a second, most familiar voice rang out beyond the door.**

"Who was it?" Collin asked eagerly.

"**May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?"**

"**Trying—to get- through this damned- door!" shouted Amycus. "Go and get Flitwick! Get him to open it, now!"**

"**But isn't your sister in there?" asked Professor **

McGonagall laughed slightly, then said **McGonagall.** To the questioning lookes.

"Funny how you got the chapter with your introduction In it." Flitwick laughed.

"**Didn't Professor Flitwick let her in earlier this evening, at your urgent request? Perhaps she could open the door for you? Then you needn't wake up half the castle."**

"**She ain't answering, you old besom! **

Every Gryffindor in the room glared hard at the book. Nobody talked to McGonagall like that.

**You open it! Garn! Do it, now!"**

"Garn?" Blaise blinked.

"I don't know either." Daphne shrugged.

"**Certainly, if you wish it," said Professor McGonagall, with awful coldness, There was a genteel tap of the knocker and the musical voice asked again.**

"**Where do Vanished objects go?"**

"**Into nonbeing, which is to say, everything," replied Professor McGonagall.**

Cho blushed deeply remembering what she said to Luna. Luna was right.

With that realization, and guilty feeling, Cho's appearance finally turned back into her original looks. The long blonde turned to medium length black, and the clothes that had been bewitched (Ginny had hexed all of her clothes, so that she couldn't just change back into normalcy) turned back into her normal Ravenclaw robes.

Ginny noticed this and smiled. She may not like Cho, but she was glad to see that her opinion of Luna had changed.

"**Nicely phrased," replied the eagle doorknocker, and the door swung open.**

**The few Ravenclaws who had remained behind sprinted for the stairs as Amycus burst over the threshold, brandishing his wand. Hunched like his sister, he had a pallid, doughy face and tiny eyes, which fell at once on Alecto, sprawled motionless on the floor. He let out a yell of fury and fear.**

"**What've they done, the little whelps?" he screamed.**

"Well, that's rude." Harry said.

People looked at him oddly.

"What?" He said.

"'that's rude'?" Ginny said with a smile. "They're death eaters, and you sound surprised that he called them whelps?"

Harry blushed a deep crimson.

Ginny grinned, and kissed him quickly, then turned back to the book, still wearing her smile.

**"I'll Cruciate the lot of 'em till they tell me who did it-and what's the Dark Lord going to say?" he shrieked, standing over his sister and smacking himself on the forehead with his fist, "We haven't got him, and they've gone and killed her!"**

"I wouldn't kill her!" Luna said angrily.

"**She's only Stunned," said Professor McGonagall impatiently, who had stooped down to examine Alecto. "She'll be perfectly all right."**

"Hopefully not though." Ron muttered.

"**No she bludgering well won't!" bellowed Amycus. "Not after the Dark Lord gets hold of her! She's gone and sent for him, I felt me Mark burn, and he thinks we've got Potter!"**

"That man really needs to take muggle English class." Hermione muttered. She really disliked his lack of proper grammar.

"**'Got Potter'?" said Professor McGonagall sharply, "What do you mean, 'got Potter'?"**

"**He told us Potter might try and get inside Ravenclaw Tower, and to send for him if we caught him!"**

"The diadem is defiantly the Horcrux." Harry said. "There's no other explanation. Why else would he think I'd go to Ravenclaw tower?"

"**Why would Harry Potter try to get inside Ravenclaw Tower? Potter belongs in my House!"**

**Beneath the disbelief and anger, Harry heard a little strain of pride in her voice and affection for Minerva McGonagall gushed up inside him.**

McGonagall now had a slight smile as she read.

"**We was told he might come in here!" said Carrow. "I dunno why, do I?"**

**Professor McGonagall stood up and her beady eyes swept the room. Twice they passed right over the place where Harry and Luna stood.**

"_If only I could see through them." _ McGonagall thought.

"**We can push it off on the kids," said Amycus, his pig like face suddenly crafty. "Yeah, that's what we'll do. We'll say Alecto was ambushed by the kids, them kids up there"**

"It's the, not them, and that's despicable." The short second year Gryffindor said

**- he looked up at the starry ceiling toward the dormitories –** "**and we'll say they forced her to pres her Mark, and that's why he got a false alarm... He can punish them. Couple of kids more or less, what's the difference?"**

Cried of outrage rang through the hall, it was difficult to hear any specific words, but people could make out the words "That…Cowerdly….Git…."

"**Only the difference between truth and lies, courage and cowardice," said Professor McGonagall, who had turned pale, "a difference, in short, which you and your sister seem unable to appreciate. But let me make one thing very clear. You are not going to pass off your many ineptitudes on the students of Hogwarts. I shall not permit it."**

"Go McGonagall!" Sirius cheered, "You show him who's boss,-"

Five minutes of McGonagall praise from Sirius later

"Sirius?" Amelia said.

"Yea?"

"Shut up."

He smirked. "Not a chance, love." He said putting an arm around her. They looked like a couple of teenagers.

"**Excuse me?"**

**Amycus moved forward until he was offensively close to Professor McGonagall, his face within inches of hers. She refused to back away, but looked down at him as if he were something disgusting she had found stuck to the lavatory seat.**

"Ew gross mental image." Lavender said shuddering.

"You see that stuff every time you use the loo though." Neville said.

"No? Our bathrooms are always clean." Parvarti said confused.

"Not fair!" A few boys said in unison.

"Why do they have clean bathrooms?" Dean complained.

Dumbledore chuckled. "About twenty or so years ago, a student invented a spell that could permanently keep things clean, she put the spell on only girl laboratory's, and never told anyone the incantation."

"So not fair." Blaise muttered.

"**It's not a case of what you'll permit, Minerva McGonagall. Your time's over. It's us what's in charge here now, and you'll back me up or you'll pay the price."**

**And he spat in her face.**

The silence coming from Gryffindor table was terrifying. The three other house tables, and the staff and kiddy table all looked at them in shock, as they could see the magic radiating from every single Gryffindor, past and present.

The windows in the hall broke, the pumpkin juice exploding, shooting into the air.

Needless to say, the Gryffindor's we're scaring the whit's out of everyone in the hall, even Mad-Eye Moody was on the edge of his seat.

"Calm down!" McGonagall yelled loudly, snapping them out of their magical anger. The magic around them died back down to its normal invisible state.

Dumbledore waved his wand, fixing the windows, and cleaned up the juice.

McGonagall was absolutely touched at the display. Terrifying as it was, it was obvious how much her lions cared about her.

**Harry pulled the Cloak off himself, raised his wand, and said, "You shouldn't have done that."**

"We got an angry Harry now." Ron said in a tight voice.

Hermione nodded. "An angry Harry is something to be afraid of."

**As Amycus spun around, Harry shouted, "Crucio!"**

Unlike the last time when he had used an unforgivable spell, this time the lions all cheered. Nobody reprehended him at all, (which was surprising,) Molly did look disapproving, and Umbridge looked like she wanted to yell out again.

Both wisely kept quiet.

**The Death Eater was lifted off his feet. He writhed through the air like a drowning man, thrashing and howling in pain, and then, with a crunch and a shattering of glass, he smashed into the front of a bookcase and crumpled, insensible, to the floor.**

The smirks from some students made the others quite worried.

"**I see what Bellatrix meant," said Harry, the blood thundering through his brain, "you need to really mean it."**

"What?" Sirius said sharply. "When did Bellatrix teach you anything?"

Harry shrugged, as an orb appeared.

_After Bellatrix killed Sirius, Harry tried to Crucio her…He wasn't good at it._

"Only spell I'm glad your bad at." Remus said with all honesty.

"**Potter!" whispered Professor McGonagall, clutching her heart.** "**Potter- you're here! What-? How-?" She struggled to pull herself together. "Potter, that was foolish!"**

"On a scale from one to ten, how confused do you think she was?" Draco whispered to Blaise.

"Well, Potter appeared in thin air, and used the Cruciatus curse on someone. I'm guessing eleven." Blaise replied.

"**He spat at you," said Harry.**

"Perfectly reasonable excuse if you ask me." Harry shrugged.

"**Potter, I - that was very - gallant of you -**

"Gallant?" Snape said.

McGonagall ignored him.

**but don't you realize -?"**

"**Yeah, I do," Harry assured her. Somehow her panic steadied him. **

_Glad I could help_ McGonagall thought.

**"Professor McGonagall, Voldemort's on the way."**

"I thought you couldn't say the name?" Ginny said confused.

'He's already coming to Hogwarts Gin," Harry replied. "Does it really matter?"

Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"**Oh, are we allowed to say the name now?" asked Luna with an air of interest, pulling off the Invisibility Cloak.**

Spout laughed. "Those two are trying to give you a heart attack, aren't they?"

**The appearance of a second outlaw **

"Outlaw?" Luna asked. "I didn't know I was one."

"The Death Eaters we're after you too Luna." Harry reminded her.

She nodded. "It's almost like I'm important." She said with a smile.

"You are important." Harry and Neville said together.

**seemed to overwhelm Professor McGonagall, who staggered backward and fell into a nearby chair, clutching at the neck of her old tartan dressing gown.**

Sprout again laughed slightly at this. It was very difficult to catch her collogue off guard.

"**I don't think it makes any difference what we call him," Harry told Luna. "He already knows where I am."**

"You sound so calm." Astoria frowned.

**In a distant part of Harry's brain, that part connected to the angry, burning scar, he could see Voldemort sailing fast over the dark lake in the ghostly green boat...He had nearly reached the island where the stone basin stood...**

"This book is making my heart race." Narcissa whispered to herself

"**You must flee," whispered Professor McGonagall, "Now Potter, as quickly as you can!"**

"Never." Harry said.

"**I can't," said Harry, "There's something I need to do. Professor, so you know where the diadem of Ravenclaw is?"**

"**The d-diadem of Ravenclaw? Of course not - hasn't it been lost for centuries?" **

"Not quite." The Gray Lady whispered, the only one to hear her was the bloody baron, who looked away.

**She sat up a little straighter "Potter, it was madness, utter madness, for you to enter this castle-"**

"**I had to," said Harry. "Professor, there's something hidden here that I'm supposed to find, and it could be the diadem-if I could just speak to Professor Flitwick-"**

"I haven't a clue where it is," Flitwick said.

Harry nodded. During lunch he was going to the Room of Requirement, and he's going to check to see if it's there.

**There was a sound of movement, of clinking glass. Amycus was coming round. Before Harry or Luna could act, Professor McGonagall rose to her feet, pointed her wand at the groggy Death Eater, and said, "Imperio."**

The sock on the students faces was priceless.

**Amycus got up, walked over to his sister, picked up her wand, then shuffled obediently to Professor McGonagall and handed it over along with his own. Then he lay down on the floor beside Alecto. Professor McGonagall waved her wand again, and a length of shimmering silver rope appeared out of thin air and snaked around the Carrows, binding them tightly together.**

"Go McGonagall!-" Sirius cheered.

Amelia looked at him, "Are you going to go on another McGonagall speech?"

Sirius blushed. "No."

"**Potter," said Professor McGonagall, turning to face him again with superb indifference to the Carrows' predicament. "if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**

"He-who-must-always-be hyphenated." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"You have no room to talk boy-who-is-also-hyphenated." Hermione grinned.

"Shut up Hermione." Harry said jokingly.

.**does indeed know that you are here-"**

**As she said it, a wrath that was like physical pain blazed through Harry, setting his scar on fire, and for a second he looked down upon a basin whose potion had turned clear, and saw that no golden locket lay safe beneath the surface-.**

"**Potter, are you all right." said a voice, and Harry came back.**

"I don't know too much about the connection in the book." McGonagall mumbled.

"**Time's running out, Voldemort's getting nearer, Professor, I'm acting on Dumbledore's orders, I must find what he wanted me to find! But we've got to get the students out while I'm searching the castle- It's me Voldemort wants, but he won't care about killing a few more or less, not now-" not now he knows I'm attacking Horcruxes, Harry finished the sentence in his head.**

"Probably would have had that heart attack if you said that part aloud." McGonagall said.

"**You're acting on Dumbledore's orders?" she repeated with a look of dawning wonder.**

**Then she drew herself up to her fullest height.**

"**We shall secure the school against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while you search for this - this object."**

"Can you do that?" A student asked curiously.

"We have many defenses on this castle, that can keep him out, but not forever." She mumbled the last part.

"**Is that possible?"**

"**I think so," said Professor McGonagall dryly, "we teachers are rather good at magic, you know. I am sure we will be able to hold him off for a while if we all put our best efforts into it. Of course, something will have to be done about Professor Snape-"**

Snape eyed her.

"**Let me -"**

"**-and if Hogwarts is about to enter a state of siege, with the Dark Lord at the gates, it would indeed be advisable to take as many innocent people out of the way as possible. With the Floo Network under observation, and Apparition impossible within the grounds-"**

"**There's a way," said Harry quickly, and he explained about the passageway leading into the Hog's Head.**

"That means she'll know about the room though." George groaned.

"She already does." McGonagall said, and George turned pink.

"**Potter, we're talking about hundreds of students-"**

"**I know, Professor, but if Voldemort and the Death Eaters are concentrating on the school boundaries they won't be interested in anyone who's Disapparating out of Hog's Head."**

"That's true." Ron nodded.

"**There's something in that," she agreed. She pointed her wand at the Carrows, and a silver net fell upon their bound bodies, tied itself around them, and hoisted them into the air, where they dangled beneath the blue-and-gold ceiling like two large, ugly sea creatures. "Come. We must alert the other Heads of House. You'd better put that Cloak back on."**

"I wonder who the Slytherin Head of House is." Pansy said thoughtfully.

"It's Professor Snape." A first year in that house said.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "If Snape is the headmaster, then he isn't the Head of House."

**She marched toward the door, and as she did so she raised her wand. From the tip burst three silver cats with spectacle markings around their eyes.**

"You're Animagus, and Patronus are the same thing?" Harry asked her.

She nodded. "They are usually the same."

**The Patronuses ran sleekly ahead, filling the spiral staircase with silvery light, as Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Luna hurried back down.**

**Along the corridors they raced, and one by one the Patronuses left them. Professor McGonagall's tartan dressing gown rustled over the floor, and Harry and Luna jogged behind her under the Cloak.**

**They had descended two more floors when another set of quiet joined theirs. Harry, whose scar was still prickling, heard them first. **

"Heard who?" Arthur whispered.

**He felt in the pouch around his neck for the Marauder's Map, but before he could take it out, McGonagall too seemed to become aware of their company. She halted, raised her wand ready to duel, and said, "Who's there?"**

"**It is I," said a low voice. From behind a suit of armor stepped Severus Snape.**

"Aw great, it's the git." A small student said, then she realized she said that out loud, and blushed terribly, putting her head down on the table.

"One point from Hufflepuff." McGonagall said, slightly fondly.

**Hatred boiled up in Harry at the sight of him.**

**He had forgotten the details of Snape's appearance in the magnitude of his crimes, forgotten how his greasy black hair hung in curtains around his thin face,**

Snape sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his hair ungreased.

**how his black eyes had a dead, cold look. He was not wearing nightclothes, **

Lee, Fred, Sirius, and George had matching looks of horror on their faces.

"He's naked?" Lee gasped.

Now almost all of the students shared in the horror.

Snape rolled his eyes.

**but was dressed in his usual black cloak, **

They sighed in relief. He wasn't naked.

**and he too was holding his wand ready for a fight.**

"**Where are the Carrows?" he asked quietly.**

"**Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Why didn't you tell him they we're bound in the Ravenclaw common room?" Cho asked.

"He would have freed them of course." McGonagall replied.

**Snape stepped nearer, and his eyes flitted over Professor McGonagall into the air around her, as if he knew that Harry was there. Harry held his wand up too, ready to attack.**

"After knowing about the cloak since I was a child, it becomes obvious when someone invisible is near.

"**I was under the impression," said Snape, "That Alecto had apprehended an intruder."**

"**Really?" said Professor McGonagall. "And what gave you that impression?"**

**Snape made a slight flexing movement of his left arm, where the Dark Mark was branded into his skin.**

Snape looked at his arm and sighed.

Noticing his sadness, A. told him

_After Voldemort is dead, the marks will fade completely. There are records of this in the Department of Mysteries…Why did no one check any Death Eaters after Voldemort's first defeat, to see if he was gone forever or not?_

"**Oh, but naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "You Death Eaters have your own private means of communication, I forgot."**

**Snape pretended not to have heard her. His eyes were still probing the air all about her, and he was moving gradually closer, with an air of hardly noticing what he was doing.**

"**I did not know that it was your night to patrol the corridors Minerva."**

"**You have some objection?"**

"**I wonder what could have brought you out of our bed at this late hour?"**

"**I thought I heard a disturbance," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**Really? But all seems calm."**

**Snape looked into her eyes.**

"You better not be trying Legitimacy on her." Sirius said protectively. He would never NEVER admit it, but McGonagall was his absolute favorite professor.

"**Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have. I must insist-"**

**Professor McGonagall moved faster than Harry could have believed.**

She smirked.

**Her wand slashed through the air and for a split second Harry thought that Snape must crumple, unconscious, but the swiftness of his Shield Charm was such that McGonagall was thrown off balance. She brandished her wand at a touch on the wall and it flew out of its bracket.**

"Did they just duel?" Ginny asked amazed.

"There's more." McGonagall said

**Harry, about to curse Snape, was forced to pull Luna out of the way of the descending flames, **

"Thanks Harry!" Luna said, hugging him for a moment.

**which became a ring of fire that filled the corridor and flew like a lasso at Snape-**

"Holy shi-"

"MISTER CREEVY!" McGonagall said interupind Denis.

"Taki musrooms, what did you think I was going to say Professor?" he finished cheekily.

**Then it was no longer fire, but a great black serpent that McGonagall blasted to smoke, which re-formed and solidified in seconds to become a swarm of pursuing daggers. Snape avoided them only by forcing the suit of armor in front of him, and with echoing clangs the daggers sank, one after another, into its breast-**

"Bloody hell, she's going to kill him." Ron said eyes wide.

"**Minerva!" said a squeaky voice, and looking behind him, still shielding Luna from flying spells, Harry saw Professors Flitwick and Sprout sprinting up the corridor toward them in their nightclothes, with the enormous Professor Slughorn panting along at the rear.**

"Who?" Most all of the hall said at once.

"Slughorn, that must be the Slytherin Head of House, and Potions Professor." Pansy said.

"**No!" squealed Flitwick, raising his wand. "You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!"**

"You tell 'em Flitwick!" Fred applauded.

**Flitwick's spell hit the suit of armor behind which Snape had taken shelter. With a clatter it came to life. Snape struggled free of the crushing arms and sent it flying back toward his attackers. Harry and Luna had to dive sideways to avoid it as it smashed into the wall and shattered. When Harry looked up again, Snape was in full flight, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout all thundering after him. He hurtled through a classroom door and, moments later, he heard McGonagall cry, "Coward! COWARD!"**

"It's not cowardly." Mad-Eye interrupted. "He was against three fully trained, and very talented wizards. He hadn't a chance."

"That's rich coming from you." Tonks laughed. "You used to take on Death Eaters by the bucket load!"

"Like I said, talented."

"**What's happened, what's happened?" asked Luna.**

**Harry dragged her to her feet and they raced along the corridor, trailing the Invisibility Cloak behind them, into the deserted classroom where Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were standing at a smashed window.**

"**He jumped," said Professor McGonagall as Harry and Luna ran into the room.**

People gasped.

"**You mean he's dead?" Harry sprinted to the window, ignoring Flitwick's and Sprout's yells of shock at his sudden appearance.**

"I forgot no one else knew they were there." Neville said

"**No, he's not dead," said McGonagall bitterly.**

"Why thank you Minerva." Snape said dryly.

**"Unlike Dumbledore, he was still carrying a wand...**

"And wasn't Avada'd…just saying." Harry said.

**and he seems to have learned a few tricks from his master."**

**With a tingle of horror, Harry saw in the distance a huge, bat like shape flying through the darkness toward the perimeter wall.**

"Is that your Animagus?" Someone asked him

Snape shook his head, he doesn't have one.

**There were heavy footfalls behind them, and a great deal of puffing. Slughorn had just caught up.**

"**Harry!" he panted, massaging his immense chest beneath his emerald-green silk pajamas.**

"Sounds like a real charmer." Lavender said wrinkling her nose.

**"My dear boy...what a surprise...Minerva, do please explain...Severus...what...?"**

"**Our headmaster is taking a short break," said Professor McGonagall, pointing at the Snape-shaped hole in the window.**

"That's a strange way to describe a hole." Luna said.

"**Professor!" Harry shouted his hand on his forehead, He could see the Inferi-filled lake sliding beneath him, and he felt a ghostly green boat bump into the underground shore, and Voldemort leapt from it with murder in his heart-**"**Professor, we've got to barricade the school, he's coming now!"**

"That'll get them to move faster." Kingsley said.

"**Very well. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming," she told the other teachers. Sprout and Flitwick gasped. Slughorn let out a low groan. "Potter has work to do in the castle on Dumbledore's orders. We need to put in place every protection of which we are capable while Potter does what he needs to do."**

"**You realize, of course, that nothing we do will be able to keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely?" squeaked Flitwick.**

People exchanged grim looks. How bad was it going to be when he got through?

"**But we can hold him up." said Professor Sprout**

"**Thank you, Pomona," said Professor McGonagall, and between the two witches there passed a look of grim understanding. **

As many teachers and adults did.

**"I suggest we establish basic protection around the place, then gather our students and meet in the Great Hall. Most must be evacuated, though if any of those who are over age wish to stay and fight, I think they ought to be given the chance."**

Ginny glared hard at the book. She would fight no matter what, no matter what they say.

"**Agreed," said Professor Sprout, already hurrying toward the door. "I shall meet you in the Great Hall in twenty minutes with my House."**

"That's fast!" Hufflepuff's exclaimed. It usually took them around half an hour to get down to the hall.

**And as she jogged out of sight, they could hear her muttering, "Tentacula, Devil's Snare. And Snargaluff pods...yes, I'd like to see the Death Eaters fighting those."**

Neville grinned at that.

**"I can act from here," said Flitwick, and although he could barely see out of it, he pointed his wand through the smashed window and started muttering incantations of great complexity. Harry heard a weird rushing noise, as though Flitwick had unleashed the power of the wind into the grounds.**

"You can hear that?" Flitwick said shocked.

"Yeah, I guess, why?" Harry asked.

"You aren't supposed to hear shields. You have to be astronomically gifted."

"He is this gifted because he was born when mars was in the third house, and Jupiter and Neptune we're in opposites." Trelawney said thoughtfully.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, then continued.

"**Professor," Harry said, approaching the little Charms master. "Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is important. Have you got any idea where the diadem of Ravenclaw is?"**

"**-Protego Horribillis-**

"What kind of answer is that?" Ron blinked.

"It's not the answer." Hermione said with a slight laugh.

**the diadem of Ravenclaw?" squeaked Flitwick. "A little extra wisdom never goes amiss, Potter, but I hardly think it would be much use in this situation!"**

"Does it really make you smarter?" Harry asked.

"Yes." A soft voice from the corner said, Harry turned and saw the Gray Lady gliding towards him, and sort of sitting near the group of friends.

"**I only meant - do you know where it is? Have you ever seen it?"**

"**Seen it, nobody has seen it in living memory! Long since lost, boy." Harry felt a mixture of desperate disappointment and panic. What, then, what was the Horcrux?**

"This doesn't make sense." Harry frowned. How could Voldemort have made the diadem the Horcrux, if it hadn't been seen in hundreds of years?

"**We shall meet you and your Ravenclaws in the Great Hall, Filius!" said Professor McGonagall, beckoning to Harry and Luna to follow her.**

**They had just reached the door when Slughorn rumbled into speech.**

"**My word," he puffed, pale and sweaty, his walrus mustache aquiver. "What a to-do! **

"That sounds like something Dr. Suess would say." Collin smiled.

"Doctor who?" Seamus blinked.

"It's a muggle author, he says really weird things, 'what a to-do' sounds like something he would say" Collin replied.

"I have the Cat in the Hat in my trunk, whoever wants to borrow it can," A small first year piped up from Gryffindor table.

**I'm not at all sure whether this is wise, Minerva. He is bound to find a way in, you know, and anyone who has tried to delay him will be in the most grievous peril-"**

"**I shall expect you and the Slytherins in the Great Hall in twenty minutes also." said Professor McGonagall. "If you wish to leave with your students, we shall not stop you. But if any of you attempt to sabotage our resistance or take up arms against us within this castle, then, Horace, we duel to kill."**

People gaped at her.

She sighed. "In times of war, you can't let anyone sabotage the survival of the innocent. Even if it means turning on those you call your friends."

The students in the hall looked scared. They didn't want to ever have to turn on eachother.

"**Minerva!" he said, aghast.**

"**The time has come for Slytherin House to decide upon its loyalties," interrupted Professor McGonagall. **

The Slytherin's in the room looked at each other, and nodded.

"Professors." Pansy said. "All of us in Slytherin house put out loyalties to the light, and to Potter."

The rest of them nodded again. It was the truth.

The other tables burst out clapping at this.

**"Go and wake your students, Horace."**

**Harry did not stay to watch Slughorn splutter. He and Luna stayed after Professor McGonagall, who had taken up a position in the middle of the corridor and raised her wand.**

"**Piertotum-oh, for heaven's sake, Filch, not now-"**

The students groaned. They didn't know this story would have Filch in it.

**The aged caretaker had just come hobbling into view, shouting "Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!"**

"**They're supposed to be you blithering idiot!" shouted McGonagall.**

"WOO!" The students cheered.

"GO McGONAGALL!" Lee wooted.

**"Now go and do something constructive! Find Peeves!"**

If poltergeists could go into shock, then Peeves would be in that right now.

"**P-Peeves?" stammered Filch as though he had never heard the name before.**

"Mister Filchie isn't happy to find me?" Peeves taunted. "Maybe old Peevsies should find him more often, so he gets used to the idea."

Filch gulped.

"**Yes, Peeves, you fool, Peeves! Haven't you been complaining about him for a quarter of a century?**

**Go and fetch him, at once.**

**Filch evidently thought Professor McGonagall had taken leave of her senses, but hobbled away, hunch-shouldered, muttering under his breath.**

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him.

"**And now-Piertotum Locomator!" cried Professor McGonagall. And all along the corridor the statues and suits of armor jumped down from their plinths, and from the echoing crashes from the floors above and below, Harry knew that their fellows throughout the castle had done the same.**

People were shocked.

"Those move?" Dean gaped.

"**Hogwarts is threatened!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!"**

"Nobody try that spell." McGonagall said sternly.

**Clattering and yelling, the horde of moving statues stampeded past Harry, some of them smaller, others larger than life. There were animals too, and the clanking suits of armor brandished swords and spiked balls on chains.**

"Wow." Someone breathed.

"**Now, Potter," said McGonagall, "you and Miss Lovegood had better return to your friends and bring them to the Great Hall - I shall rouse the other Gryffindors."**

**They parted at the top of the next staircase, Harry and Luna turning back toward the concealed entrance to the Room of Requirement. As they ran, they met crowds of students, most wearing traveling cloaks over their pajamas, being shepherded down to the Great Hall by teachers and prefects.**

"**That was Potter!"**

"**Harry Potter!"**

"**It was him, I swear, I just saw him!"**

Harry laughed slightly. It was just like back in first year.

**But Harry did not look back, and at last they reached the entrance to the Room of Requirement, Harry leaned against the enchanted wall, which opened to admit them, and he and Luna sped back down the steep staircase.**

"**Wh-?"**

**As the room came into view, Harry slipped down a few stairs in shock. It was packed, far more crowded than when he had last been in there. Kingsley and Lupin were looking up at him, as were Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Bill and Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.**

"Can we bring in Oliver? If he's fighting, then he should be here." Alicia said.

Dumbledore nodded. "You can floo him here if you hurry."

Alicia nodded, and ran from the room to the nearest fireplace.

Twenty minutes later, Oliver wood was in the hall, and informed of what was going on.

"**Harry, what's happening?" said Lupin, meeting him at the foot of the stairs.**

"**Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading he school-Snape's run for it-What are you doing here? How did you know?"**

"Word spreads fast." Oliver said.

"Got that right." Harry nodded.

"**We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."**

"**What first, Harry?" called George. "What's going on?"**

"**They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting."**

"That'll get everyone pumped." Lee said.

**There was a great roar and a surge toward the stairs, he was pressed back against the wall as they ran past him, the mingled members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, and Harry's old Quidditch team, all with their wands drawn, heading up into the main castle.**

Angelina was practically bouncing up and down with nerves.

"**Come on, Luna," Dean called as he passed, holding out his free hand, she took it and followed him back up the stairs.**

Neville frowned. There was something he didn't like, what was it?

**The crowd was thinning. Only a little knot of people remained below in the Room of Requirement, and Harry joined them. Mrs. Weasley was struggling with Ginny. Around them stood Lupin, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur.**

"You can't mum!" Ginny shouted outraged.

"**You're underage!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at her daughter as Harry approached "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"**

"Mum you can't make me, please." Ginny complained.

"Ginny you're only fourteen!"

"In the book I'm sixteen! And this time, the war is going to come earlier, I'll probably be fifteen when it comes, and when it does, I'm fighting."

"You could die!"

"So could you! So could Dad, Harry, George, Fred, Ron Charlie, Bill, Hermione, Fleur, Collin, Angelina, Lavender, Luna, Neville, Any one of us could die!"

Molly went silent. And looked down.

"**I won't!"**

**Ginny's hair flew as she pulled her arm out of her mother's grip.**

"**I'm in Dumbledore's Army-"**

"**A teenagers' gang!"**

"**A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!" said Fred.**

"The order has though, hasn't it?" Harry said.

"Not head on like this." Kingsley said. "Dumbledore's Army is braver than the Order."

The members all turned red.

"**She's sixteen!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "She's not old enough! What you two were thinking bringing her with you—-"**

**Fred and George looked slightly ashamed of themselves.**

"Don't." Ginny said firmly.

**"Mum's right, Ginny," said Bill gently. "You can't do this. Everyone underage will have to leave, it's only right."**

"Not you too!" She moaned.

"**I can't go home!" Ginny shouted, angry tears sparkling in her eyes. "My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and -"**

"She's got a point." Tonks said. "It's worse waiting."

**Her eyes met Harry's for the first time. She looked at him beseechingly, but he shook his head **

"Harry?" Ginny said softly.

Harry looked at her.

"Please, this time, let me fight, want me to fight. Please?"

He sighed, and nodded reluctantly.

**and she turned away bitterly.**

"**Fine," she said, staring at the entrance to the tunnel back to the Hog's Head. "I'll say good-by now, then, and-"**

**There was a scuffling and a great thump. Someone else had clambered out of the tunnel, overbalanced slightly, and fallen. He pulled himself up to the nearest chair, looked around through lopsided horn-rimmed glasses, and said, "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I - I -"** **Percy spluttered into silence.**

The Weasleys all grinned. In this reality, Percy had already made up, but it was nice to know that he would have come back anyway.

**Evidently he had not expected to run into most of his family. There was a long moment of astonishment, broken by Fleur turning to Lupin and saying, in a wildly transparent attempt to break the tension. "So-'ow eez leetle Teddy?"**

"Yes!" Tonks smiled. "How is my baby?"

"He's probably wonderful dear." Andromeda smiled.

**Lupin blinked at her, startled. The silence between the Weasleys seemed to be solidifying, like ice.**

"**I - oh yes - he's fine!" Lupin said loudly. "Yes, Tonks is with him - at her mother's -"**

"I'm not there either?" Tonks frowned.

"You need to be with Teddy, what if something happened to us both?" Remus said gently.

Tonks continued to frown.

**Percy and the other Weasleys were still staring at one another, frozen.**

"**Here, I've got a picture!" Lupin shouted, pulling a photograph from inside his jacket and showing it to Fleur and Harry, who saw a tiny baby with a tuft of bright turquoise hair, waving fat fists at the camera.**

Tonks had a tear in her eye. Her baby, her wonderful baby. He sounded beautiful, and he has her hair. She smiled. She couldn't wait until it was time to conceive him.

"**I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly that Lupin nearly dropped his photograph.**

**"I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a – a -"**

"**Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," said Fred.**

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Percy said.

**Percy swallowed.**

"**Yes, I was!"**

"**Well, you can't say fairer than that," said Fred, holding his hand out to Percy.**

Molly smiled at her boys.

**Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. She ran forward, pushed Fred aside, **

A.S. Potter flinched. That was either the last, or almost last time Molly ever saw Fred alive. Her last moment with her son, was her pushing him away to hug another.

**and pulled Percy into a strangling hug, while he patted her on the back, his eyes on his father.**

"**I'm sorry, Dad," Percy said.**

**Mr. Weasley blinked rather rapidly, then he too hurried to hug his son.**

Arthur smiled.

"**What made you see sense, Perce?" inquired George.**

"**It's been coming on for a while," said Percy, mopping his eyes under his glasses with a corner of his traveling cloak. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am."**

"And you're just in time." Ron smiled.

"**Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these," said George in a good imitation of Percy's most pompous manner. "Now let's get upstairs and fight, or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken."**

"It's not some joke George." Arthur said firmly.

"**So, you're my sister in-law now?" Said Percy, shaking hands with Fleur as they hurried off toward the staircase with Bill, Fred, and George.**

"**Ginny!" barked Mrs. Weasley.**

**Ginny had been attempting, under cover of the reconciliations to sneak upstairs too.**

"Mums got eyes of a bat." Ginny muttered.

"**Molly, how about this," said Lupin. "Why doesn't Ginny stay here, then at least she'll be on the scene and know what's going on, but she won't be in the middle of the fighting?"**

"**I-"**

"**That's a good idea," said Mr. Weasley firmly, " Ginny, you stay in this room, you hear me?"**

**Ginny did not seem to like the idea much, but under her father's unusually stern gaze, she nodded. **

"I bet she'll get out." Michael said with a slight smile.

**Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Lupin headed off to the stairs as well.**

"**Where's Ron?" asked Harry, "Where's Hermione?"**

"**They must have gone up the Great Hall already," Mr. Weasley called over his shoulder.**

"Wouldn't we have passed him?" Hermione frowned.

"**I didn't see them pass me," said Harry.**

"**They said something about a bathroom," said Ginny, "not long after you left."**

"You need to use the loo?" George said raising an eyebrow. "In a time like this?"

"Use it together." Fred added with a smirk.

"**A bathroom?"**

**Harry strode across the room to an open door leading off the Room of Requirement and checked the bathroom beyond. It was empty.**

"**You're sure they said bath-?"**

**But then his scar seared and the Room of Requirement vanished. He was looking through the high wrought-iron gates with winged boats on pillars at either side, looking through the dark grounds toward the castle, which was ablaze with lights. Nagini lay draped over his shoulders. He was possessed of that cold, cruel sense of purpose that preceded murder.**

"I'm done reading." McGonagall said, her voice shaking slightly. "The next chapter is called 'The Battle of Hogwarts'."

A. knew what was in the next chapter, so he sent them an orb.

_For the rest of the book, only people who can read, without having to stop, or break down should read. That only leaves a few of you._

Kingsley was the first to raise his hand for the book. He was certain that he could get through it meeting the requirements.

* * *

Oh my god, oh my god, Fred dies in the next chapter, I have no idea how I'm going to write that? How can I write the perfect emotions? Will his family be to shocked to speak? Will the break down? Will the get angry? Or will they do something completely different?

I hate this part in the book, it's worse than dobby.

Help me. How do you think they should react?


	31. The Battle of Hogwarts

A/N-Oh my God. This is it. Fred's Death, and the last time Tonks is seen alive.

* * *

"Can we take a break for lunch?" Harry asked loudly.

"You don't want to eat while we read?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head, "I need to do something."

Dumbledore nodded, and called for the food to appear from the kitchens.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I need to check something." He replied.

"Can I come?" She asked.

Harry nodded, and discreetly shrunk the sword of Gryffindor and placed it in i into his pocket, and the two of them made their way out of the room.

"Where is it that we're going?" Ginny asked as they ran quickly up the stairs.

"The room of requirement of course!" He replied.

"Why?"

"I think I know where the diadem is." He said, starting to smile.

"You think Voldemort hid it there?" He asked eyes wide.

Harry nodded.

"Well run faster!" She said as she sped up passing him.

He laughed, and caught up with her, grabbing her hand so they ran together.

A few moments later they were at the doors to the room.

_I need to find the hidden things, I need to find the hidden things, I need to find the hidden things._ Harry thought, and the door appeared. Ginny opened it, and they both gaped when they saw a room _the size of a large cathedral, whose high windows were sending shafts of light down upon what looked like a city with towering walls, built of what _they _knew must be objects hidden by generations of Hogwarts inhabitants. _

_There were alleyways and roads bordered by teetering piles of broken and damaged furniture, stowed away, perhaps, to hide the evidence of mishandled magic, or else hidden by castleproud house-elves. There were thousands and thousands of books, no doubt banned or graffitied or stolen. There were winged catapults and Fanged Frisbees, some still with enough life in them to hover halfheartedly over the mountains of other forbidden items; there were chipped bottles of congealed potions, hats, jewels, cloaks; there were what looked like dragon eggshells, corked bottles whose contents still shimmered evilly, several rusting swords, and a heavy, bloodstained axe._

"Wow." Ginny breathed at the sight.

"It's got to be here, help me look please Gin." Harry said and she nodded.

They walked around for a while, and as Ginny moved an old bust an ugly old warlock, she stood on top of a cupboard, and saw a tiara on a dusty old wig.

"HARRY!" She yelled, seizing the tiara from the wig and jumped down.

"You found it?" He called, rushing over to her.

"I think so, is this it?" She asked holding it out to him.

He held the tiara in his hands, and felt a faint beating, like a heart.

"This is it." He whispered, then yelled it "This is it!"

He grabbed her around the waist, and spun her around grinning, and then he stopped and kissed her passionately for a moment.

"We have to take this back to the others." She said, and made her way towards the door.

"Wait Ginny," He said, then pulled out the sword, and enlarged it to its normal size. "Let's kill it here, and now."

Ginny gaped. "Are…Are you serious Harry?"

He laughed. "No, he's downstairs."

She smacked his arm lightly. 'You know what I meant."

"I'm completely serious Gin, we can do this, together." He smiled.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Let me do it."

"Are you sure?"

She smirked at him, "You've already killed one, it's my turn."

He laughed again. "You're right, here you go." Harry handed her the sword, and the diadem.

She placed the diadem on the floor and raised the sword high above her head, when a voice came out of it.

_Ginevra Weasley, you're just as weak as you were four years ago, are you going to let me take over again? _ The voice taunted.

"Ginny, you have to stab the thing." Harry insisted.

_Such a pathetic little girl you are. You still fear me, don't you? _

"I'm not afraid of you." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Ginny, stab it!" Harry yelled, but she was too much absorbed in the diadem.

_And here you are now, with me, the same person I was when we first met. You think of me every day I see. You cry yourself to sleep at night knowing how you attacked so many, and wasn't punished at all. You remember sending the basilisk after Creevy, and Finch-Fletchly, and even your friend Granger. You could have killed them all you know?_

"Stop it!" Ginny yelled, tears pouring down her face.

_And is see your thoughts now dear Ginny, You put on a tough mask, but on the inside you're the scared little girl talking to her only friend-_

Ginny screamed loudly, and stabbed with all her might, breaking the tiara into two. She fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably in front of the dead Horcrux.

Harry rushed down next to her, and hugged her tight, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Ginny." Harry whispered.

"Don't tell." She cried softly. "Please, don't tell."

"You know I won't." He said, kissing her forehead.

After about ten or so minutes, she wiped her eyes, and he helped her up.

"Are you okay to go back down?" he asked, and she nodded.

They walked down slowly, hand in hand as her tear stained face dried, and turned back to her normal pale shade, instead of the red and blotchy it was.

They walked into the hall, and everyone turned to see them. Apparently they had been gone for longer than they thought, because everyone was done eating lunch, and looking a bit impatient.

"Where have you been?" Molly demanded. "It's been over an hour!"

"Getting this." Harry replied, taking the broken Horcrux out of his pocket.

When it was seen, everyone gasped.

"You found it." Flitwick said eyes wide. "They found Ravenclaw's diadem."

The Gray lady was smiling big. Finally, the thing was gone, gone forever.

"Where on earth was it?" Remus asked in shock.

"You should find out in the book." Ginny whispered.

Nearly everyone groaned.

"Who killed it?" Ron asked, and Ginny raised her hand.

"Good job Ginny." Charlie said gently. He remembered how bad it was when Ron killed one in the book, and guessing from her expression, it was pretty bad for her too.

"Can we just read now?" Ginny whispered again, and Kingsley nodded.

"The Battle of Hogwarts" he read, and the room was silent

**The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and scattered with stars, **

"That sounds pretty." Luna hummed.

"It is." Hermione nodded.

"How do you know?" A first year asked curiously.

"In my third year, we had to sleep in here because an idiot tried to break into our common room." She said smirking slightly.

"Oi!" Sirius complained, and many laughed..

**and below it the four long House tables were lined with disheveled students, some in traveling cloaks, others in dressing gowns. **

"Kind of like now." Astoria said. "I mean look around, some of us are in our cloaks." She looked at Moody, then looked away. "And some of us are still in our night clothes." She said looking at a very tired looking second year in Ravenclaw.

"You're right." Draco nodded.

**Here and there shone the pearly white figures of the school ghosts. Every eye, living and dead was fixed upon Professor McGonagall, who was speaking from the raised platform at the top of the Hall. Behind her stood the remaining teaches, including the palomino centaur, Firenze, **

"What's he doing there?" Harry asked confused.

_Umbridge decided that Trelawney needed to be fired. Firenze took her place._

The toad was fuming. They had actually let a filthy half breed with four legs teach? Despicable.

**and the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived to fight.**

**"...evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madame Pomfrey. **

"Madame Pomfrey would do good at getting people out. Everyone usually listens to her." Hermione said, and Poppy blushed slightly

**Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges in orderly fashion to the evacuation point.**

**Many of the students looked petrified. **

"Well, how else would they look? They just found out Voldemort was coming." Tonks exclaimed.

**However, as Harry skirted the walls, scanning the Gryffindor table for Ron and Hermione, Ernie Macmillan stood up at the Hufflepuff table and shouted; "And what if we want to stay and fight?"**

Loud whooping's were heard.

**There was a smattering of applause.**

**"If you are of age, you may stay." said Professor McGonagall.**

**"What about our things?" called a girl at the Ravenclaw table. "Our trunks, our owls?"**

"Getting out is the more important factor." Sprout said. "Possessions can be replaced."

**"We have no time to collect possessions," said Professor McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely."**

**"Where's Professor Snape?" shouted a girl from the Slytherin table.**

**"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk," replied Professor McGonagall and a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.**

There was no applause now though.

**Harry moved up the Hall alongside the Gryffindor table, still looking for Ron and Hermione. **

"Where are you guys." Harry whispered.

"Bathroom." They said in unison, and Harry rolled his eyes.

**As he passed, faces turned in his direction, and a great deal of whispering broke out in his wake.**

**"We have already placed protection around the castle," Professor McGonagall was saying, "but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects -"**

**But her final words were drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold, and clear. There was no telling from where it came. It seemed to issue from the walls themselves. Like the monster it had once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries.**

"It's Voldemorts voice." Kingsley said interrupting himself.

**"I know that you are preparing to fight." There were screams amongst the students, some of whom clutched each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound.**

Nearly every student shivered.

**"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. **

"Oh yes we can." Collin said.

"Well, you can't Collin." Oliver said. "You'd only be sixteen."

"We'll see about that. I know me, and I know I'll find a way to fight." He said firmly.

A.S. Potter wanted to flinch at that, as he remembered that Oliver helped Neville carry Collin's dead body.

**I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."**

Some snorted at that. He had no problem spilling magical blood. He had a problem spilling 'pure' blood.

**There was silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls.**

**"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice,**

"Never." Ginny said taking his hand.

**"and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded.** **You have until midnight."**

There was a silence, that Luna broke.

"Does he really think we'd just hand over our only chance?" Luna said aghast.

"We'd never." Padma said agreeing with Luna.

The Slytherins looked at eachother.

"We might try." A fifth year prefect boy said. "In the book, we're not on Potter's side."

Everyone nodded, and decided that no matter what one of them said about it, they wouldn't judge the one who said it.

Things were different now.

**The silence swallowed them all again. Every head turned, every eye in the place seemed to have found Harry, to hold him forever in the glare of thousands of invisible beams. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and he recognized Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm and screamed, "But he's there! Potter's there. Someone grab him!"**

"I'm so sorry." Pansy said, her face in her hands. "Really, I am."

"It's okay Parkinson." Harry said. "You wouldn't say that now, right?"

She nodded. "Right."

"Then there's nothing to be sorry for Parkin-"

"Pansy." She said. "You can call me Pansy."

Harry smiled. "Nothing to be sorry for Pansy."

"Thanks Po-Harry."

**Before Harry could speak, there was a massive movement. The Gryffindors in front of him had risen and stood facing, not Harry, but the Slytherins. Then the Hufflepuffs stood, and almost at the same moment, the Ravenclaws, all of them with their backs to Harry, all of them looking toward Pansy instead, and Harry, **

Harry felt very moved, that so many people would stand by him.

**awestruck and overwhelmed, saw wands emerging everywhere, pulled from beneath cloaks and from under sleeves.**

**"Thank you, Miss Parkinson." said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow."**

"That's a wise move Professor." Blaise said. "Most of us Slytherins wouldn't have been on your side, and would have most likely tried something."

**Harry heard the grinding of the benches and then the sound of the Slytherins trooping out on the other side of the Hall.**

**"Ravenclaws, follow on!" cried Professor McGonagall.**

**Slowly the four tables emptied. The Slytherin table was completely deserted,**

"It kind of had to be." Ernie said.

**but a number of older Ravenclaws remained seated while their fellows filed out; **

The Ravens smiled.

**even more Hufflepuffs stayed behind, **

"Really?" Hannah said with a smile.

**and half of Gryffindor remained in their seats, necessitating Professor McGonagall's descent from the teachers' platform to chivvy the underage on their way.**

**"Absolutely not, Creevey, go! **

Collin fumed.

**And you, Peakes!"**

**Harry hurried over to the Weasleys, all sitting together at the Gryffindor table.**

**"Where are Ron and Hermione?"**

**"Haven't you found -?" began Mr. Weasley, looking worried.**

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other frowning. Where were they? Did the Death Eaters find a way in and capture them?

**But he broke off as Kingsley had stepped forward on the raised platform to address those who had remained behind.**

**"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast. A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix.**

"I hope we can get ready in time." Molly said worriedly.

"Don't worry dear." Arthur said. "Everything will be fine."

"But what if we lose someone." She whispered. "Like Ron or, or Charlie, or Fred and George, or any of them."

"We won't." He said firmly.

**Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers - Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor - where they'll have good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus" - he indicated Lupin - "Arthur" - he pointed toward Mr. Weasley, sitting at the Gryffindor table - "and I will take groups into the grounds. **

Molly was shaking with worry**.**

**We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances or the passageways into the school -"**

Fred and George grinned at each other.

Little did they know that this would be the last time they grinned during the chapter.

**"Sounds like a job for us." called Fred, indicating himself and George, and Kingsley nodded his approval.**

"Should I be proud, or upset about that?" Molly sighed.

They looked at each other and said "Both." In unison.

**"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!"**

**"Potter," said Professor McGonagall, hurrying up to him, as students flooded the platform, jostling for position, receiving instructions, "Aren't you supposed to be looking for something?"**

**"What? Oh," said Harry, "oh yeah!"**

**He had almost forgotten about the Horcrux,**

Nearly everyone sighed exasperated.

**almost forgotten that the battle was being fought so that he could search for it: **

Harry flinched slightly, prodding the split Horcrux with his finger.

**The inexplicable absence of Ron and Hermione had momentarily driven every other thought from his mind.**

They smiled at him.

**"Then go, Potter, go!"**

**"Right - yeah -"**

**He sensed eyes following him as he ran out of the Great Hall again, into the entrance hall still crowded with evacuating students. He allowed himself to be swept up the marble staircase with them, but at the top he hurried off along a deserted corridor. Fear and panic were clouding his thought processes. He tried to calm himself, to concentrate on finding the Horcrux, but his thoughts buzzed as frantically and fruitlessly as wasps trapped beneath a glass. Without Ron and Hermione to help him he could not seem to marshal his ideas.**

"Where the hell are you guys?" Charlie yelled what everyone was thinking.

"I'm sure it's important." Hermione said. "We wouldn't just walk off without any reason."

**He slowed down, coming to a halt halfway along a passage, where he sat down on the plinth of a departed statue and pulled the Marauder's Map out of the pouch around his neck. He could not see Ron's of Hermione's names anywhere on it, **

Harry suddenly knew where they were.

"That's impossible." Harry breathed.

"What is?" Ginny (being the only one who heard him) whispered to him.

"There are only two places in this castle that aren't on the map. The room of requirement, and the Chamber of Secrets." He whispered in reply.

Her eyes went wide. "They have to be in the Room of-"

"Ginny." He whispered firmly. "The book is putting too much emphasis on it for it to be nothing. They went into the chamber, I just don't know how. You need to be a Parslemouth."

Ginny shook her head. "I got in, remember? Tom taught me how to say 'open' in it."

Harry nodded, he had forgotten about that.

**though the density of the crowd of dots now making its way to the Room of Requirement might, he thought, be concealing them. He put the map away, pressed his hands over his face, and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.**

**Voldemort thought I'd go to Ravenclaw Tower. There it was, a solid fact, the place to start. Voldemort had stationed Alecto Carrow in the Ravenclaw common room, and there could be only one explanation; Voldemort feared that Harry already knew his Horcrux was connected to that House.**

**But the only object anyone seemed to associate with Ravenclaw was the lost diadem ... and how could the Horcrux be the diadem? How was it possible that Voldemort, the Slytherin, had found the diadem that had eluded generations of Ravenclaws? Who could have told him where to look, when nobody had seen the diadem in living memory?**

**In living memory...**

Helena Ravenclaw, hovering in a seat at the Gryffindor table, suddenly knew that she would be in this chapter.

**Beneath his fingers, Harry's eyes flew open again. He leapt up from the plinth and tore back the way he had come, now in pursuit of his one last hope. The sound of hundreds of people marching toward the Room of Requirement grew louder and louder as he returned to the marble stairs. Prefects were shouting instructions, trying to keep track of the students in their own houses, there was much pushing and shouting; Harry saw Zacharias Smith bowling over first years to get to the front of the queue,**

Everyone rolled their eyes at him, but didn't comment. If he didn't want to fight, he didn't have to, but he shouldn't push others out of the way, especially eleven year olds.

**here and there younger students were in tears, while older ones called desperately for friends or siblings.**

**Harry caught sight of a pearly white figure drifting across the entrance hall below and yelled as loudly as he could over the clamor.**

**"Nick! NICK! I need to talk to you!"**

"My boy, I know not a thing about the lost diadem, except that it is in your hands." Nick said.

**He forced his way back through the tide of students, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, where Nearly Headless Nick, ghost of Gryffindor Tower, stood waiting for him.**

**"Harry! My dear boy!"**

**Nick made to grasp Harry's hands with both of his own; Harry felt as though they had been thrust into icy water.**

"My appologes." Nick said embarrassed.

**"Nick, you've got to help me. Who's the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower?"**

**Nearly Headless Nick looked surprised and a little offended.**

As he did now.

**"The Gray Lady, of course; but if it is ghostly services you require -?"**

**"It's got to be her - d'you know where she is?"**

**"Let's see..."**

**Nick's head wobbled a little on his ruff as he turned hither and thither,** **peering over the heads of the swarming students.**

**"That's her over there, Harry, the young woman with the long hair."**

Fleur looked at the ghost and said "Eet is you, eesn't eet?"

The Gray Lady nodded.

**Harry looked in the direction of Nick's transparent, pointing finger and saw a tall ghost who caught sight of Harry looking at her, raised her eyebrows, and drifted away through a solid wall. Harry ran after her. Once through the door of the corridor into which she had disappeared, he saw her at the very end of the passage, still gliding smoothly away from him.**

"Why are you running away?" Ron asked her, and she shrugged.

**"Hey - wait - come back!"**

**She consented to pause, floating a few inches from the ground. Harry supposed that she was beautiful, **

She smiled slightly.

**with her waist-length hair and floor-length cloak, but she also looked haughty and proud. Close in, he recognized her as a ghost he had passed several times in the corridor, but to whom he had never spoken.**

"No one ever speaks with me, except this one." She said smiling at Luna, who smiled right back.

"You're my friend Helena." Luna smiled, and the Gray lady smiled back.

**"You're the Gray Lady?"**

**She nodded but did not speak.**

**"The ghost of Ravenclaw Tower?"**

**"That is correct."**

**Her tone was not encouraging.**

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

**"Please, I need some help. I need to know anything you can tell me about the lost diadem."**

**A cold smile curved her lips.**

**"I am afraid," she said, turning to leave, "that I cannot help you.**

Many groaned.

**"WAIT!"**

**He had not meant to shout, but anger and panic were threatening to overwhelm him. He glanced at his watch as she hovered in front of him. It was a quarter to midnight.**

**"This is urgent," he said fiercely. "If that diadem's at Hogwarts, I've got to find it, fast."**

**"You are hardly the first student to covet the diadem," she said disdainfully. "Generations of students have badgered me -"**

"You misunderstand, don't you?" Harry asked her.

She sighed and nodded.

**"This isn't about trying to get better marks!" Harry shouted at her, "It's about Voldemort - defeating Voldemort - or aren't you interested in that?"**

**She could not blush, but her transparent cheeks became more opaque, and her voice was heated as she replied, "Of course I - how dare you suggest -?"**

**"Well, help me then!"**

**Her composure was slipping.**

**"It - it is not a question of -" she stammered. "My mother's diadem -"**

Every single person in the hall, except Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Luna gasped at that.

"You're Helena Ravenclaw?" Hermione said in shock.

Helena nodded grimly.

**"Your mother's?"**

**She looked angry with herself.**

**"When I lived," she said stiffly, "I was Helena Ravenclaw."**

**"You're her daughter? But then, you must know what happened to it."**

**"While the diadem bestows wisdom," she said with an obvious effort to pull herself together, "I doubt that it would greatly increase your chances of defeating the wizard who calls himself Lord -"**

"**Haven't I told you, I'm not interested in wearing it!" Harry said fiercely. "There's no time to explain - but if you care about Hogwarts, if you want to see Voldemort finished, you've got to tell me anything you know about the diadem!"**

"I'm sure I'll help." Helena nodded.

**She remained quite still, floating in midair, staring down at him, and a sense of hopelessness engulfed Harry. Of course, if she had known anything, she would have told Flitwick of Dumbledore, who had surely asked her the same question. **

"I didn't." She whispered. Ghostly tears starting to pool down her cheeks. "I'm ashamed.

"It's alright Helena." Luna said softly. "It's not your fault what he did to it. He tricked you."

She sniffed and nodded.

**He had shaken his head and made to turn away when she spoke in a low voice.**

**"I stole the diadem from my mother."**

"you're why its missing?" Lisa asked in shock, and was glared at by Luna for upsetting her friend. "I didn't mean that in a mean way." She said quickly.

**"You - you did what?"**

**"I stole the diadem," repeated Helena Ravenclaw in a whisper. "I sought to make myself cleverer, more important than my mother. I ran away with it."**

**He did not know how he had managed to gain her confidence and did not ask, he simply listened, hard, as she went on.**

**"My mother, they say, never admitted that the diadem was gone, but pretended that she had it still. **

Those who knew the 'history' of the tiara nodded. Ravenclaw kept her daughters betrayal a secret.

**She concealed her loss, my dreadful betrayal, even from the other founders of Hogwarts.**

**"Then my mother fell ill - fatally ill. In spite of my perfidy, she was desperate to see me one more time. She sent a man, who had long loved me, **

The Bloody Barron grimaced at that. He loved her, he still does.

**though I spurned his advances, to find me. She knew that he would not rest until he had done so."**

**Harry waited. She drew a deep breath and threw back her head.**

**"He tracked me to the forest where I was hiding. When I refused to return with him, he became violent. The baron was always a hot-tempered man. **

Eyebrows were raised.

**Furious at my refusal, jealous of my freedom, he stabbed me."**

Those who didn't know gasped in horror.

**"The Baron? You mean -?"**

**"The Bloody Baron, yes," said the Gray Lady, **

There was a silence, as everyone in the hall stared at the Baron.

"I'm sorry Helena." He whispered. It was the first time he had actually apologized for his deeds.

"I forgive you." She whispered back.

**and she lifted aside the cloak she wore to reveal a single dark wound in her white chest. **

As she did now because of the questioning looks she was rudely getting.

**"When he saw what he had done, he was overcome with remorse. He took the weapon that had claimed my life, and used it to kill himself. **

"It's like Romeo and Juliet in a way." Hermione whispered. "She was dead, and he couldn't live without her."

**All these centuries later, he wears his chains as an act of penitence ... as he should." she added bitterly.**

**"And - and the diadem?"**

**"It remained where I had hidden it when I heard the Baron blundering through the forest toward me. Concealed inside a hollow tree."**

"It wasn't in a tree though." Ginny said confused.

**"A hollow tree?" repeated Harry. "What tree? Where was this?"**

**"A forest in Albania. A lonely place I thought was far beyond my mother's reach."**

**"Albania," repeated Harry. Sense was emerging miraculously from confusion, and now he understood why she was telling him what she had denied Dumbledore and Flitwick. "You've already told someone this story, haven't you? Another student?"**

**She closed her eyes and nodded.**

**"I had ... no idea ... He was flattering. He seemed to ... understand ... to sympathize..."**

Harry suddenly understood.

"Helena." He said. "I agree with Luna, Voldemort tricked many people, it's not your fault that you gave it to him."

She sobbed slightly with a smile. She was starting to actually believe it.

**Yes, Harry thought. Tom Riddle would certainly have understood Helena Ravenclaw's desire to possess fabulous objects to which she had little right.**

**"Well, you weren't the first person Riddle wormed things out of." Harry muttered. "He could be charming when he wanted..."**

**So, Voldemort had managed to wheedle the location of the lost diadem out of the Gray Lady. He had traveled to that far-flung forest and retrieved the diadem from its hiding place, perhaps as soon as he left Hogwarts, before he even started work at Borgin and Burkes.**

"He worked there?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore nodded.

**And wouldn't those secluded Albanian woods have seemed an excellent refuge when, so much later, Voldemort and needed a place to lie low, undisturbed, for ten long years?**

**But the diadem, once it became his precious Horcrux, had not been left in that lowly tree . . . . No, the diadem had been returned secretly to its true home, and Voldemort must have put it there –**

"—**the night he asked for a job!" said Harry, finishing his thought.**

"He wanted to work here?" Many gasped. Horrified at the idea.

Again, Dumbledore nodded.

"**I beg your pardon?"**

"**He hid the diadem in the castle, the night he asked Dumbledore to let him teach!" said Harry.**

**Saying it out loud enabled him to make sense of it all. "He must've hidden the diadem on his way up to, or down from, Dumbledore's office! But it was well worth trying to get the job – then he might've got the chance to nick Gryffindor's sword as well – thank you, thanks!"**

**Harry left her floating there, looking utterly bewildered. As he rounded the corner back into the entrance hall, he checked his watch. It was five minutes until midnight, and though he now knew what the last Horcrux was, he was no closer to discovering where it was. . .**

"Should have just had me look." Ginny laughed slightly, getting back to her normal self.

**Generations of students had failed to find the diadem; that suggested that it was not in Ravenclaw Tower – but if not there, where? What hiding place had Tom Riddle discovered inside Hogwarts Castle, that he believed would remain secret forever?**

**Lost in desperate speculation, Harry turned a corner, but he had taken only a few steps down the new corridor when the window to his left broke open with a deafening, shattering crash. As he leapt aside, a gigantic body flew in through the window and hit the opposite wall.**

**Something large and furry detached itself, whimpering, from the new arrival and flung itself at Harry.**

"**Hagrid!" Harry bellowed,**

"Why on earth would Hagrid fling himself at you." Neville said eyes wide. "Wouldn't that hurt?"

Kingsley looked ahead and laughed. "It's not Hagrid that jumped him."

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

"Fang." He laughed again.

**fighting off Fang the boarhound's attentions as the enormous bearded figure clambered to his feet. "What the -?"**

"**Harry, yer here! Yer here!"**

**Hagrid stooped down, bestowed upon Harry a cursory and rib-cracking hug, then ran back to the shattered window.**

"**Good boy, Grawpy!" he bellowed through the hole in the window.**

"Grawpy?" McGonagall said looking at Hagrid.

"My brother o' course." Hagrid said grinning lightly.

**"I'll see yer in a moment, there's a good lad!"**

**Beyond Hagrid, out in the dark night, Harry saw bursts of light in the distance and heard a weird, keening scream. He looked down at his watch: It was midnight. The battle had begun.**

The worried shakes got worse.

"**Blimey, Harry," panted Hagrid, "this is it, eh? Time ter fight?"**

"**Hagrid, where have you come from?"**

"**Heard You-Know-Who from up in our cave," said Hagrid grimly. "Voice carried, didn't it? 'Yet got till midnight ter gimme Potter.' Knew yeh mus' be here, knew what mus' be happenin'. Get down, Fang. So we come ter join in, me an' Grawpy an' Fang. Smashed our way through the boundary by the forest, Grawpy was carryin' us, Fang an' me. Told him ter let me down at the castle, so he shoved me through the window, bless him. Not exactly what I meant, bu'** – **where's Ron an' Hermione?"**

"**That," said Harry, "is a really good question. Come on."**

"Better be a bloody fantastic reason." Bill said.

**They hurried together along the corridor, Fang lolloping beside them. Harry could hear movement through the corridors all around: running footsteps, shouts; through the windows, he could see more flashes of light in the dark grounds.**

"**Where're we goin'?" puffed Hagrid, pounding along at Harry's heels, making the floorboards quake.**

"**I dunno exactly," said Harry, making another random turn, "but Ron and Hermione must be around here somewhere. . . ."**

**The first casualties of the battle were already strewn across the passage ahead: **

Everyone shut up, and gasped at the same time.

**The two stone gargoyles that usually guarded the entrance to the staffroom had beensmashed apart by a jinx that had sailed through another broken window. **

And they let out their breath.

**Their remains stirred feebly on the floor, and as Harry leapt over one of their disembodied heads, it moaned faintly. "Oh, don't mind me . . . I'll just be here and crumble. . . ."**

Ron rolled his eyes.

**Its ugly stone face made Harry think suddenly of the marble bust of Rowena Ravenclaw at Xenophilius's house, wearing that mad headdress – and then of the statue in Ravenclaw Tower, with the stone diadem upon her white curls. . . .**

**And as he reached the end of the passage, the memory of a third stone effigy came back to him: that of an ugly old warlock, onto whose head Harry himself had placed a wig and a battered old hat. **

Ginny grinned at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ginny, you found it on that wig." He whispered to her.

She just kept smiling.

**The shock shot through Harry with the heat of firewhisky, and he nearly stumbled.**

**He knew, at least, where the Horcrux sat waiting for him. . . .**

"Well, it's not there now." Dean said.

"Nope." Seamus nodded.

**Tom Riddle, who confided in no one and operated alone, might have been arrogant enough to assume that he, and only he, had penetrated the deepest mysteries of Hogwarts Castle. Of course, Dumbledore and Flitwick, those model pupils, had never set foot in that particular place, but he, Harry, had strayed off the beaten track in his time at school – here at least was a secret area he and Voldemort knew, that Dumbledore had never discovered –**

**He was roused by Professor Sprout, who was thundering past followed by Neville and half a dozen others, all of them wearing earmuffs and carrying what appeared to be large potted plants.**

Sprout laughed, knowing what was in the pots.

"**Mandrakes!" Neville bellowed at Harry over his shoulder as he ran. "Going to lob them over the walls – they won't like this!"**

"Go Neville." Lee grinned.

Neville stood and mock bowed.

**Harry knew now where to go. He sped off, with Hagrid and Fang galloping behind him. They passed portrait after portrait, and the painted figures raced alongside them, wizards and witches in ruffs and breeches, in armor and cloaks, cramming themselves into each others' canvases, screaming news from other parts of the castle. As they reached the end of this corridor, the whole castle shook, and Harry knew, as a gigantic vase blew off its plinth with explosive force, that it was in the grip of enchantments more sinister than those of the teachers and the Order.**

"**It's all righ', Fang – it's all righ'!" yelled Hagrid, but the great boarhound had taken flight as slivers of china flew like shrapnel through the air, and Hagrid pounded off after the terrified dog, leaving Harry alone.**

"Shoulda left fang in the mountain side, He's a big lazy dog, he would stay put." Hagrid said gruffly.

**He forged on through the trembling passages, his wand at the ready, and for the length of one corridor the little painted knight, Sir Cadigan, rushed from painting to painting beside him, clanking along in his armor, screaming encouragement, his fat little pony cantering behind him.**

A few who had met the Knight laughed, it was mostly just the fifth years though.

"**Braggarts and rogues, dogs and scoundrels, drive them out, Harry Potter, see them off!"**

"Er, I'll try my best.' Harry said.

**Harry hurtled around a corner and found Fred and a small knot of students, including Lee Jordan and Hannah Abbott, **

"Oh, I'm with you?" Hannah said smiling at the twins and Lee.

**standing beside another empty plinth, whose statue had concealed a secret passageway. Their wands were drawn and they were listening at the concealed hole.**

"**Nice night for it!" Fred shouted as the castle quaked again,**

Albus Potter was quietly crying in the future as he listened. That was the last time his late uncle talked before his death scene.

The Uncle he never got to meet, but hopefully will this time.

**and Harry sprinted by, elated and terrified in equal measure. Along yet another corridor he dashed, and then there were owls everywhere, and Mrs. Norris was hissing and trying to bat them with her paws, no doubt to return them to their proper place. . . .**

Parvarti laughed quietly at that, it just sounded funny to her.

"**Potter!"**

**Aberforth Dumbledore stood blocking the corridor ahead, his wand held ready.**

"You're fighting." Dean grinned.

"**I've had hundreds of kids thundering through my pub, Potter!"**

"**I know, we're evacuating," Harry said, "Voldemort's –"**

"– **attacking because they haven't handed you over, yeah," said Aberforth. "I'm not deaf, the whole of Hogsmeade heard him. And it never occurred to any of you to keep a few Slytherins hostage? **

The Slytherins looked down saddened.

**There are kids of Death Eaters you've just sent to safety. Wouldn't it have been a bit smarter to keep 'em here?"**

"**It wouldn't stop Voldemort," said Harry, "and your brother would never have done it." Aberforth grunted and tore away in the opposite direction.**

**Your brother would never have done it . . . . Well, it was the truth, Harry thought as he ran on again: Dumbledore, who had defended Snape for so long, would never have held students ransom. . . .**

"None of us teachers would." Burbage said.

**And then he skidded around a final corner and with a yell of mingled relief and fury he saw them: Ron and Hermione; both with their arms full of large, curved, dirty yellow objects, Ron with a broomstick under his arms.**

"You found zem." Fleur sighed in relief.

"What the bloody hell do you have though?" Charlie muttered.

"**Where the hell have you been?" Harry shouted.**

"**Chamber of Secrets," said Ron.**

Everyone gasped.

"How?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, how did I get in? I'm not a Parslemouth."

Ginny and Harry sighed, and repeated what they said in their private conversation.

"You just need to know how to say something in it. Doesn't mean you have to understand." Ginny said.

"But where would I have learned it? It's a creepy language –no offense Harry- I wouldn't go asking for lessons."

"Yeah but you're forgetting something." George said.

"What?" Ron questioned.

"The short little git right here talks in his sleep." Fred said in a 'duh' voice.

"Thanks Fred." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"**Chamber – what?" said Harry, coming to an unsteady halt before them.**

"**It was Ron, all Ron's idea!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Wasn't it absolutely brilliant? There we were, after we left, and I said to Ron, even if we find the other one, how are we going to get rid of it? We still hadn't got rid of the cup! And then he thought of it! The basilisk!"**

Collin, Justin, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry all shuddered, being the only ones in the hall to actually see the basilisk. (Even if with Ron it was only the snakes skin.)

"**What the –?"**

"**Something to get rid of Horcruxes," said Ron simply.**

"That was in the Ghoul in Pajamas chapter." Remus said. "Basilisk fangs get rid of them."

**Harry's eyes dropped to the objects clutched in Ron and Hermione's arms: great curved fangs; torn, he now realized, from the skull of a dead basilisk.**

"**But how did you get in there?" he asked, staring from the fangs to Ron. "You need to speak Parseltongue!"**

"We already went over this." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"**He did!" whispered Hermione. "Show him, Ron!" Ron made a horrible strangled hissing noise.**

"Oh so its Horrible when I do it, but when you do it…" Ron muttered.

"Well, you didn't even say a real word." Ginny grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"If Ron said anything, Harry would have heard it, and understood it as English. Remember? He can't tell the difference."

"**It's what you did to open the locket," he told Harry apologetically. "I had to have a few goes to get it right, but," he shrugged modestly, "we got there in the end."**

"Think you could do it now?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "Wouldn't it open the locket? It's not killed like the Diadem is."

"It can be." Harry said, handing him the sword. "Kill it now, I'm sure the others don't want to rush to read this book, it's about to get bad."

Those who heard nodded. They wanted to wait.

"Alright, I can kill it." Ron said taking a deep breath.

Harry levitated the Horcrux from the head table, to in front of Ron.

"Ready?" Harry asked, and Ron took a deep breath and nodded.

"_open._" Harry hissed, and the Locket opened.

It opened at once, and if you looked in it, you could see the eyes of Voldemort himself.

_"I have seen your heart, and it is mine."_

"Yeah, Alreadyheard this bit." Ron growled, and stabbed the Horcrux with all the force he could. The locket broke completely in half.

Everyone cheered in the hall, happy.

"Way to go Ron!" Hermione smiled at him, kissing him full on the mouth.

After about ten minutes of a well needed celebration, everyone calmed down, and Kingsley was able to pick back up the book.

"**He was amazing!" said Hermione. "Amazing!"**

"**So . . ." Harry was struggling to keep up. "So . . ."**

"**So we're another Horcrux down," said Ron, and from under his jacket he pulled the mangled remains of Hufflepuff's cup. "Hermione stabbed it. Thought she should. She hasn't had the pleasure yet."**

"Can I kill it this time?" She asked.

Narcissa nodded. "When I retrieve it, I will bring it to you."

"**Genius!" yelled Harry.**

"**It was nothing," said Ron, though he looked delighted with himself. "So what's new with you?"**

**As he said it, there was an explosion from overhead: All three of them looked up as dust fell from the ceiling and they heard a distant scream.**

"**I know what the diadem looks like, and I know where it is," said Harry, talking fast. "He hid it exactly where I had my old Potions book, where everyone's been hiding stuff for centuries. He thought he was the only one to find it. Come on."**

"That's stupid." Padma said. "If the room was full of things, then it's pretty obvious that others have found it.'

"He never claimed to be smart, just clever." Harry said.

**As the walls trembled again, he led the other two back through the concealed entrance and down the staircase into the Room of Requirement. It was empty except for three women: Ginny, Tonks**

"What are you doing?" Remus gasped. "You're supposed to be with Teddy."

"I wouldn't be able to leave you alone Remus." Tonks whispered. "I love you, I couldn't just wait to hear if you died."

"I love you too." Remus said, then kissed the younger witch with passion, before being rudely interrupted by Sirius coughing

"As much as I love seeing my best friend kiss my cousin, may we continue? You'll have plenty of time to do that when you have to –ah- conceive Teddy." He finished with a smirk, causing the two to turn bright red.

**and an elderly witch wearing a moth-eaten hat, whom Harry recognized immediately as Neville's grandmother.**

"Gran?" Neville blinked.

"**Ah, Potter," she said crisply as if she had been waiting for him. "You can tell us what's going on."**

"**Is everyone okay?" said Ginny and Tonks together.**

"'**S far as we know," said Harry. "Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?"**

**He knew that the room would not be able to transform while there were still users inside it.**

Ginny grinned.

"**I was the last to come through," said Mrs. Longbottom. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?"**

"**He's fighting," said Harry.**

"**Naturally," said the old lady proudly.**

Neville's mouth opened in shock.

**"Excuse me, I must go and assist him." With surprising speed she trotted off toward the stone steps.**

"She's proud of me." Neville said, a smile playing at his lips.

**Harry looked at Tonks.**

"**I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"**

"**I couldn't stand not knowing –" Tonks looked anguished. "She'll look after him – have you seen Remus?"**

"**He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds –"**

**Without another word, Tonks sped off.**.

"**Ginny," said Harry, "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in."**

**Ginny looked simply delighted to leave her sanctuary.**

Molly groaned, hitting her head on the table.

"**And then you can come back in!" he shouted after her as she ran up the steps after Tonks. "You've got to come back in!"**

"She won't." Arthur sighed.

"**Hang on a moment!" said Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone!"**

"**Who?" asked Hermione.**

"**The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"**

Hermione gasped. She had forgotten about the elves.

"**You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.**

"**No," said Ron seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us –"**

Hermione grinned at Ron, her eyes wide. She grabbed him firmly and kissed him.

Kingsley laughed as he read on.

**There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.**

Cat calls were heard.

"So that's how they got together in the other reality." Harry laughed. "Took you long enough."

"Oi, look at you, you didn't get Ginny until your sixth year." Hermione retorted, breaking away from Ron's mouth.

**Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.**

Hermione and Ron blushed.

"**Is this the moment?" Harry asked weakly,**

Sirius laughed hard. "That must have been so awkaward for you!" He said continuing to laugh. "You're two best friends are sucking face, and your just standing there waiting for them to finish!" He kept laughing.

**and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot, he raised his voice. "Oi! There's a war going on here!"**

"That'll get em to stop." Ginny laughed.

**Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other.**

"**I know, mate," said Ron, who looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a Bludger, "so it's now or never, isn't it?"**

""**Never mind that, what about the Horcrux?" Harry shouted. "D'you think you could just – just hold it in until we've got the diadem?"**

A few laughed again. Harrys awkwardness was quite adorable.

"**Yeah – right – sorry –" said Ron, and he and Hermione set about gathering up fangs, both pink in the face.**

**It was clear, as the three of them stepped back into the corridor upstairs, that in the minutes that they had spent in the Room of Requirement the situation within the castle had deteriorated severely: The walls and ceiling were shaking worse than ever; dust filled the air, and through the nearest window, Harry saw bursts of green and red light so close to the foot of the castle that he knew the Death Eaters must be very near to entering the place. Looking down, Harry saw Grawp the giant meandering past, swinging what looked like a stone gargoyle torn from the roof and roaring his displeasure.**

"It's getting serious Hermione frowned, then looked at Sirius.

"What?" He blinked, and she shook her head.

"**Let's hope he steps on some of them!" said Ron as more screams echoed from close by.**

"**As long as it's not any of our lot!" said a voice:** **Harry turned and saw Ginny and Tonks, both with their wands drawn at the next window, which was missing several panes. Even as he watched, Ginny sent a well-aimed jinx into a crowd of fighters below.**

"See mum? I can fight. That's what Dumbledore's Army is about. So that we know how to defend ourselves and others." Ginny said.

"**Good girl!" roared a figure running through the dust toward them, and Harry saw Aberforth again, his gray hair flying as he led a small group of students past.**

**"They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've brought giants of their own."**

"**Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.**

"**He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!"**

"**Tonks," said Ginny, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay –"**

**But Tonks had run off into the dust after Aberforth.**

The next generation Potter flinched again. He was doing that quite often. He was fairly certain that that was the last time Tonks was ever seen alive again, and Remus…Remus was already dead at this point, killed by Dolohov.

That's what killed Tonks, seeing her husband lifeless on the floor, she didn't the strength to defend herself, she just dropped the floor crying, shaking him as if that would wake him up.

**Ginny turned, helpless, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.**

"**They'll be all right," said Harry, though he knew they were empty words.**

Remus frowned worried about Tonks.

**"Ginny, we'll be back in a moment, just keep out of the way, keep safe – come on!" he said to Ron and Hermione, and they ran back to the stretch of wall beyond which the Room of Requirement was waiting to do the bidding of the next entrant.**

**I need the place where everything is hidden. Harry begged of it inside his head, and the door materialized on their third run past.**

**The furor of the battle died the moment they crossed the threshold and closed the door behind them: All was silent. They were in a place the size of a cathedral with the appearance of a city, its towering walls built of objects hidden by thousands of long-gone students.**

Harry and Ginny nodded. That was a perfect description of the labyrinth.

"**And he never realized anyone could get in?" said Ron, his voice echoing in the silence.**

Ron laughed once at that.

"**He thought he was the only one," said Harry. "Too bad for him I've had to hide stuff in my time. . .this way," he added. "I think it's down here . . . ."**

**They sped off up adjacent aisles; Harry could hear the others' footsteps echoing through the towering piles of junk, of bottles, hats, crates, chairs, books, weapons, broomsticks, bats . . . .**

"**Somewhere near here," Harry muttered to himself. "Somewhere … somewhere…"**

**Deeper and deeper into the labyrinth he went, looking for objects he recognized from his one previous trip into the room. His breath was loud in his ears, and then his very soul seemed to shiver. There it was, right ahead, the blistered old cupboard in which he had hidden his old Potions book, and on top of it, the pockmarked stone warlock wearing a dusty old wig and what looked like an ancient discolored tiara.**

"That was easy." Tonks said.

"And she jinxed it." Moody muttered.

"I did not!" Tonks said glaring.

"You did." Kingsley said.

**He had already stretched out his hand, though he remained few feet away, when a voice behind him said, "Hold it, Potter."**

"Aw bloody hell." Ron groaned.

**He skidded to a halt and turned around. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him, shoulder to shoulder, wands pointing right at Harry. Through the small space between their jeering faces he saw Draco Malfoy.**

"What am I going to do?" Draco whispered.

"**That's my wand you're holding, Potter," said Malfoy, pointing his own through the gap between Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**Not anymore," panted Harry, tightening his grip on the hawthorn wand. "Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"**

"**My mother," said Draco.r**

"Your wand hates me though." Draco whined childishly.

Narcissa smiled at her son's tone. It was surprisingly nice to hear him sound like a child for once.

**Harry laughed, though there was nothing very humorous about the situation. He could not hear Ron or Hermione anymore. They seemed to have run out of earshot, searching for the diadem.**

"You're alone. Great." Susan muttered.

"**So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" asked Harry.**

"**We're gonna be rewarded," said Crabbe. His voice was surprisingly soft for such an enormous person: Harry had hardly ever heard him speak before.**

**Crabbe was speaking like a small child promised a large bag of sweets. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."**

They tried really hard not to quiver under the glares they we're receiving, but failed epicly.

"**Good plan," said Harry in mock admiration. He could not believe that he was this close, and was going to be thwarted by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.**

**He began edging slowly backward toward the place where the Horcrux sat lopsided upon the bust. If he could just get his hands on it before the fight broke out...**

"**So how did you get in here?" he asked, trying to distract them.**

"**I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year," said Malfoy, his voice brittle. "I know how to get in."**

"Why was I there?" Draco asked.

_Voldemort made you do something, you don't want to know._

Draco nodded.

"**We was hiding in the corridor outside," grunted Goyle. "We can do Diss-lusion Charms now! And then," his face split into a gormless grin, "you turned up right in front of us and said you was looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?"**

"It's Diadem you dolt." Pansy said with an eye roll.

"**Harry?" Ron's voice echoed suddenly from the other side of the wall to Harry's right. "Are you talking to someone?"**

**With a whiplike movement, Crabbe pointed his wand at the fifty foot mountain of old furniture, of broken trunks, of old books and robes and unidentifiable junk, and shouted, "Descendo!"**

"You idiot!" Astoria yelled.

"I'm sorry." Crabbe whispered.

**The wall began to totter, then the top third crumbled into the aisle next door where Ron stood.**

"**Ron!" Harry bellowed, as somewhere out of sight Hermione screamed, and Harry heard innumerable objects crashing to the floor on the other side of the destabilized wall: He pointed his wand at the rampart, cried, "Finite!" and it steadied.**

"**No!" shouted Malfoy, staying Crabbe's arm as the latter made to repeat his spell. "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"**

"At least one of you realize its important." Neville said.

"**What's that matter?" said Crabbe, tugging himself free. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?"**

"Voldemort does." Harry said. "Just saying."

"**Potter came in here to get it," said Malfoy with ill-disguised impatience at the slow-wittedness of his colleagues. "So that must mean –"**

"'**Must mean'?" Crabbe turned on Malfoy with undisguised ferocity. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished."**

Draco's eyes went wide.

"**Harry?" shouted Ron again, from the other side of the junk wad. "What's going on?"**

"**Harry?" mimicked Crabbe. "What's going on – no, Potter! Crucio!"**

Everyone, even Crabbe gasped at that. This was different from when Harry used it on a death eater, with was a student using it on another student.

**Harry had lunged for the tiara; Crabbe's curse missed him but hit the stone bust, which flew into the air; the diadem soared upward and then dropped out of sight in the mass of objects on which the bust had rested.**

"No!" Harry groaned.

"**STOP!" Malfoy shouted at Crabbe, his voice echoing through the enormous room. "The Dark Lord wants him alive –"**

"**So? I'm not killing him, am I?" yelled Crabbe, throwing off Malfoy's restraining arm. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff –?"**

"I don't want to be like this." Crabbe said horrified.

**A jet of scarlet light shot past Harry by inches: Hermione had run around the corner behind him and sent a Stunning Spell straight at Crabbe's head. It only missed because Malfoy pulled him out of the way.**

"**It's that Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!"**

"Oi!" Ron yelled. "That's my girlfriend you numpty!"

"Numpty?" Ginny said raising her eyebrow.

**Harry saw Hermione dive aside, and his fury that Crabbe had aimed to kill wiped all else from his mind. He shot a Stunning Spell at Crabbe, who lurched out of the way, knocking Malfoy's wand out of his hand; it rolled out of sight beneath a mountain of broken furniture and bones.**

"**Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!" Malfoy yelled at Crabbe and Goyle, who were both aiming at Harry: Their split second's hesitation was all Harry needed.**

"**Expelliarmus!"**

**Goyle's wand flew out of his hand and disappeared into the bulwark of objects beside him; **

Goyle was sitting there silently, wishing that this chapter would just end already.

**Goyle leapt foolishly on the spot, trying to retrieve it; Malfoy jumped out of range of Hermione's second Stunning Spell, and Ron, appearing suddenly at the end of the aisle, shot a full Body-Bind Curse at Crabbe, which narrowly missed.**

**Crabbe wheeled around and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" again. Ron leapt out of sight to avoid the jet of green light. The wand-less Malfoy cowered behind a three-legged wardrobe as Hermione charged toward them, hitting Goyle with a Stunning Spell as she came.**

"**It's somewhere here!" Harry yelled at her, pointing at the pile of junk into which the old tiara had fallen. "Look for it while I go and help R –"**

"**HARRY!" she screamed.**

**A roaring, billowing noise behind him gave him a moment's warning. He turned and saw both Ron and Crabbe running as hard as they could up the aisle toward them.**

"**Like it hot, scum?" roared Crabbe as he ran.**

**But he seemed to have no control over what he had done. Flames of abnormal size were pursuing them,**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Daphne yelled "THAT WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! YOU CAN'T USE THAT FIRE!"

"What fire?" Harry asked.

Nobody answered him.

**licking up the sides of the junk bulwarks, which were crumbling to soot at** **their touch.**

"**Aguamenti!" Harry bawled, but the jet of water that soared from the tip of his wand evaporated in the air.**

"Idiot." Was barked from many people in Crabbe's direction.

"**RUN!"** **Malfoy grabbed the Stunned Goyle and dragged him along; Crabbe outstripped all of them, now looking terrified; Harry, Ron, and Hermione pelted along in his wake, and the fire pursued them. It was not normal fire; Crabbe had used a curse of which Harry had no knowledge. As they turned a corner the flames chased them as though they were alive, sentient, intent upon killing them. Now the fire was mutating, forming a gigantic pack of** **fiery beasts: Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again, and the detritus of centuries on which they were feeding was thrown up into the air into their fanged mouths, tossed high on clawed feet, before being consumed by the inferno.**

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered aghast.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had vanished from view: Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped dead; the fiery monsters were circling them, drawing closer and closer, claws and horns and tails lashed, and the heat was solid as a wall around them.**

"**What can we do?" Hermione screamed over the deafening roars of the fire. "What can we do?"**

"**Here!"**

**Harry seized a pair of heavy-looking broomsticks** **from the nearest pile of junk and threw one to Ron, who pulled Hermione onto it behind him.**

"That was lucky." Ginny said. "To find broomsticks."

Harry nodded, while Ron was thinking _Hmm wonder what model they are_ before snapping out of it.

**Harry swung his leg over the second broom and, with hard kicks to the ground, they soared up in the air, missing by feet the horned beak of a flaming raptor that snapped its jaws at them. The smoke and heat were becoming overwhelming: Below them the cursed fire was consuming the contraband of generations of hunted students, the guilty outcomes of a thousand banned experiments, the secrets of the countless souls who had sought refuge in the room. Harry could not see a trace of Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle anywhere. He swooped as low as he dare over the marauding monsters of flame to try to find them, but there was nothing but fire: What a terrible way to die . . . . He had never wanted this . . . .**

Narcissa grabbed onto her son, tears pouring down her face.

_Please lord keep him safe._ She prayed for the first time in her life. Narcissa Malfoy was never a religious woman, but if her son would get out of that fiery mess safely, then she sure as heck would become one.

"**Harry, let's get out, let's get out!" bellowed Ron, though it was impossible to see where the door was through the black smoke.**

**And then Harry heard a thin, piteous human scream from amidst the terrible commotion, the thunder of devouring flame.**

Narcissa was shaking. Please don't be Draco, Please let him be alive…

"**It's – too – dangerous –!" Ron yelled, but Harry wheeled in the air.**

**His glasses giving his eyes some small protection from the smoke, he raked the firestorm below, seeking a sign of life, a limb or a face that was not yet charred like wood . . . .**

**And he saw them: Malfoy with his arms around the unconscious Goyle, **

Narcissa looked up hopefully at Harry. Would the three of them save her son?

**the pair of them perched on a fragile tower of charred desks, and Harry dived.**

The blonde mother's eyes were wide with tears.

**Malfoy saw him coming and raised one arm, but even as Harry grasped it he knew at once that it was no good. Goyle was too heavy and Malfoy's hand, covered in sweat, slid instantly out of Harry's –**

"No!" She gasped.

Molly looked at the woman, and then gave her a tight hug. Molly didn't know if Draco would make it out or not, but the worry was enough to drive a mother insane.

"**IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" roared Ron's voice,**

**and, as a great flaming chimaera bore down upon them, he and Hermione dragged Goyle onto their broom and rose,** **rolling and pitching, into the air once more as Malfoy clambered up behind Harry.**

"Thank you!" Narcissa yelled, not caring about her dignity at all, she climbed out of Molly's hug, and pulled Harry and Draco together into a big group hug. (Which was a bit awkward for Draco and Harry).

"Thank you." She said again to Harry. "You saved him, you hate him in the other reality, but you still saved him."

After the hug broke up, Draco sat down and said 'Crabbe." And the room was suddenly very sober.

"**The door, get to the door, the door!" screamed Malfoy in Harry's ear, and Harry sped up, following Ron, Hermione, and Goyle through the billowing black smoke, hardly able to breathe: and all around them the last few objects unburned by the devouring flames were flung into the air, as the creatures of the cursed fire cast them high in celebration: cups and shields, a sparkling necklace, and an old, discolored tiara –**

"**What are you doing, what are you doing, the door's that way!" screamed Malfoy, but Harry made a hairpin swerve and dived.**

**The diadem seemed to fall in slow motion, turning and glittering as it dropped toward the maw of a yawning serpent, and then he had it, caught it around his wrist –**

"Good c**atch**." Angelina commented.

**Harry swerved again as the serpent lunged at him; he soared upward and straight toward the place where, he prayed, the door stood open; Ron, Hermione and Goyle had vanished; Malfoy was screaming and holding Harry so tightly it hurt.**

**Then, through the smoke, Harry saw a rectangular patch on the wall and steered the broom at it, and moments later clean air filled his lungs and they collided with the wall in the corridor beyond.**

**Malfoy fell off the broom and lay facedown, gasping, coughing, and retching. Harry rolled over and sat up: The door to the Room of Requirement had vanished, and Ron and Hermione sat panting on the floor beside Goyle, who was still unconscious.**

"**C-Crabbe," choked Malfoy as soon as he could speak. "C-Crabbe . . ."**

"**He's dead," said Ron harshly.**

"I'm sorry." Ron said sincerely to Crabbe, and Crabbe shook his head.

"My fault" He said. "I set the fire, it killed my idiotic self."

**There was silence, apart from panting and coughing. Then a number of huge bangs shook the castle, and a great cavalcade of transparent figures galloped past on horses, their heads screaming with bloodlust under their arms. Harry staggered to his feet when the Headless Hunt had passed and looked around: The battle was still going on all around him. He could hear more scream than those of the retreating ghosts. Panic flared within him.**

"**Where's Ginny?" he said sharply. "She was here. She was supposed to be going back into the Room of Requirement."**

"Ginny!" Molly barked.

"Sorry mum." Ginny muttered.

"**Blimey, d'you reckon it'll still work after that fire?" asked Ron, but he too got to his feet, rubbing his chest and looking left and right. "Shall we split up and look –?"**

"**No," said Hermione, getting to her feet too.**

**Malfoy and Goyle remained slumped hopelessly on the corridor floor; neither of them had wands. "Let's stick together. I say we go – Harry, what's that on your arm?"**

"**What? Oh yeah –"**

**He pulled the diadem from his wrist and held it up. It was still hot, blackened with soot, but as he looked at it closely he was just able to make out the tiny words etched upon it; WIT BEYOND MEASURE IS MAN'S GREATEST TREASURE.**

"Destroy it." Helena told the book harshly.

**A bloodlike substance, dark and tarry, seemed to be leaking from the diadem. Suddenly Harry felt the thing vibrate violently, then break apart in his hands, and as it did so, he thought he heard the faintest, most distant scream of pain, echoing not from the grounds or the castle, but from the thing that had just fragmented in his fingers.**

"The fire." Hermione whispered.

"**It must have been Fiendfyre!" whimpered Hermione, her eyes on the broken piece.**

"That was also in the Ghoul in Pajama chapter." Remus nodded.

"**Sorry?"**

"**Fiendfyre – cursed fire – it's one of the substances that destroy Horcruxes, but I would never, ever have dared use it, it's so dangerous – how did Crabbe know how to –?"**

"**Must've learned from the Carrows," said Harry grimly**

Crabbe shook his head. "My father taught me it." He said quietly.

"**Shame he wasn't concentrating when they mentioned how to stop it, really," said Ron, whose hair, like Hermione's, was singed, and whose face was blackened. "If he hadn't tried to kill us all, I'd be quite sorry he was dead."**

"**But don't you realize?" whispered Hermione. "This means, if we can just get the snake –"**

_And Harry._ Sprout thought bitterly, very angry that Dumbledore is keeping Harry out of the loop.

**But she broke off as yells and shouts and the unmistakable noises of dueling filled the corridor. Harry looked around and his heart seemed to fail: Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men.**

Everyone's eyes were on the book.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran forward to help: Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast: Then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair –**

"**Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse,**

"Lovely greeting isn't it?" Lee said.

**who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"**

Percy smiled slightly.

"**You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.**

"You've never looked at me like that." Percy said.

"You've never been funny." Fred replied.

"**You actually are joking, Perce . . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"**

Kingsley stopped. He could see the words at the bottom of the page, and his voice caught, his throat felt tight.

This couldn't be happening. Not Fred.

**The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart, Harry felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, and shield his head in his arms: He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them –**

Nobody dared to make a sound. Not even Peeves.

**And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: He was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told him that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on his cheek told him that he was bleeding copiously. Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, **

"No." Molly whispered, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

**that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life . . . .**

"No, please no." Molly whispered again. "Kingsley. Kingsley?"

Tears flowed shamelessly down Kingsley's face as he read this. He wished he never picked up this damn book. He wished Hermione hadn't put the unbreakable charm on it

**And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood.**

"**No – no – no!" someone was shouting.**

"Who?" Molly choked out.

**"No! Fred! No!"**

Molly made a loud heartbreaking noise. It filled everyone's ears, and broke everyones heart.

Narcissa, remembering how she felt when she thought Draco had died, grabbed onto the woman, just as tight as Molly had held her.

"No, the book is wrong, he's just…He's just hurt…He…He's Fred, Fred is always okay. Fred is strong, he's just…he's fine." She sobbed in denial.

"Molly." Kingsley said sofly. She looked up, the last bit of hope in her eyes died when he shook his head.

**And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.**

"NO!" Molly screamed louder than a banshee. "My baby." She cried, falling out or Narcissas arms and onto the floor. "NO!" She screamed again.

She looked up at Arthur. "You…Promised. YOU PROMISED THEY'D BE SAFE!" She wailed.

"My boggart." She whispered. "I see them dead all the time." She sniffed loudly. "But I've never seen George and F-Fred seprerated." She sobbed uncontrollably.

Arthur was stuck. Unable to move, barley able to breath.

Ron wasn't much better, His tears fell from his face quickly. He didn't wipe them away though. He couldn't pick up his arms.

Bill and Charlie were in complete denial. The book was trying to scare them. That's all. There's no way in hell anything could take away Fred.

Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder as he hugged her, tears pouring down both of their faces.

Percy looked horrified.

Fred wasn't upset. He didn't even blink an eye at the words read. He knew what he was signing up for when he said he wanted to fight. He knew he could die if he joined up, but he did anyway. Some things are worth dying for.

George was the worse, which is saying something.

While Molly was sobbing, and Arthur was frozen, Bill and Charlie in denial, and Ron and Ginny crying, George was Silent.

George Weasley was never silent, he always had something to say to ease the tension, he always helped people get through sad things. But

George Weasley felt like a corpse. He had no emotion, he wasn't crying, he wasn't comprehending.

George fell out of his chair with a loud thump. His head hitting the floor, he didn't even blink at the pain.

George Weasley felt dead.

* * *

A/N- I'm crying, I'm crying harder than I've ever cried reading this book, and God i wish i wasn't wearing eyeliner right now, i look like a flippin' raccoon now.

I hope i got the reactions okay..*sniff*

Did you guys cry at all? It's okay if you did.

Tell me how you feel in that review box.

Until next time

CheckersChance

* * *

I have gotten over twenty comments, and almost thirty messages yelling at me for killing George...

I DIDN'T GUYS!

It says *FELT* dead, not *FELL* dead!

I promise i will NOT kill ANY Weasley!


	32. The Elder Wand

A/N-Well, two more deaths. Lavender and Snape.

* * *

As Poppy rushed over to wake George, Fred stood and said,

"Guys." He said in his normal volume, but nobody really noticed. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

"GUYS!" He shouted this time, and everyone turned to him, George included as he was awake now. "I'm not dead. I didn't die."

"You did." Molly whispered, her voice thick. "If this book hadn't come, you would have been dead."

Fred flinched, but continued. "The whole point of this book was to prevent all of these deaths. So, prevent mine if you can, prevent everyone's. I know what I will be fighting for, and if I die, I better die for a better world."

There was a shocked silence at the maturity in his tone.

"Now can we please continue, and try to keep ourselves together? I'm guessing that its not going to be getting better any time soon."

"I'll read the book." Mad Eye sighed. He knew that there wasn't that many people who wouldn't

be able to, and that he would be able to

**"The Elder Wand,"** Moody read with a raised eyebrow.

"We're back on this?" Harry said confused. "I thought that ended when I picked Horcrux's.

"Well, Voldemort has it, something might have happened with it." Hermione suggested.

"We'll never know unless you quit your conversations, and let me read." Mad-Eye growled.

**The world had ended,**

"What does that mean?" Ginny said wiping her eyes.

**so why had the battle not ceased, the castle fallen silent in horror, and every combatant laid down their arms?**

Fred smiled at Harry slightly, but didn't think his death was that terrible in all honesty. He wasn't even murdered, it was an explosion.

**Harry's mind was in free fall, spinning out of control, unable to grasp the impossibility, because Fred Weasley could not be dead, **

"Most of my dashing good looks will still be here though." Fred said grinning as he looked at George.

George had a ghost of a smile on his face, and he said "Most? You seem to forget who the better looking twin is."

**the evidence of all his senses must be lying—**

**And then a body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school **

"Who was that?" Hannah gasped.

"It doesn't say." Mad-Eye said.

Everyone frowned. How could they prevent the deaths, if they didn't know all of them?

**and curses flew in at them from the darkness, hitting the wall behind their heads.**

**"Get down!" Harry shouted, as more curses flew through the night: He and Ron had both grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the floor, **

"Thanks guys." She whispered faintly, but nobody heard her.

**but Percy lay across** **Fred's body, shielding it from further harm, **

Percy was crying, hastily wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve.

"Perce." Fred said, and he looked up. "Come here." Fred said, opening his arms, and his older brother came to him, and hugged onto him.

"Don't die Fred." He whispered. "You can't, I know it seems like I don't like you all that much, but your my brother, and I love you."

Fred smiled slightly at his words. He had never said that to him. Ever.

"I'll try my best Weatherby." He said, and Percy laughed slightly

**and when Harry shouted "Percy, come on, we've got to move!" he shook his head.**

"Get him out of there." Arthur whispered, talking for the first time since the end of the last chapter.

**"Percy!" Harry saw tear tracks streaking the grime coating Ron's face as he seized his elder brother's shoulders and pulled, but Percy would not budge.**

"C'mon Percy." Oliver said sadly.

**"Percy, you can't do anything for him! We're going to-"**

**Hermione screamed,**

Eyes went wide.

**and Harry, turning, did not need to ask why. A monstrous spider the size of a small car was trying to climb through the huge hole in the wall. **

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, to see if he was alright hearing about the spider, but what they saw was not what they expected.

Ron wasn't scared. Ron was sad. Not even ginormous spiders could make him feel better.

**One of Aragog's descendants had joined the fight.**

**Ron and Harry shouted together; their spells collided and the monster was blown backward, its legs jerking horribly, and vanished into the darkness.**

"Nice shot." Tonks complimented quietly.

**"It brought friends!" Harry called to the others, glancing over the edge of the castle through the hole in the wall the curses had blasted. More giant spiders were climbing the side of the building, liberated from the Forbidden Forest, into which the Death Eaters must have penetrated.**

**Harry fired Stunning Spells down upon them, knocking the lead monster into its fellows, so that they rolled back down the building and out of sight. Then more curses came soaring over Harry's head, so close he felt the force of them blow his hair.**

"You need to get out of there." Susan fretted.

**"Let's move, NOW!"**

**Pushing Hermione ahead of him with Ron, Harry stooped to seize Fred's body under the armpit. **

"Just leave me." Fred said. "You getting out is more import-"

"Stop." Hermione said firmly. "You are bloody important Fred Weasley, and we wouldn't leave you there"

Fred looked shocked. "Granger, you do realized you just cursed, right?"

"Shut up." She groaned.

**Percy, realizing what Harry was trying to do, stopped clinging to the body**

Molly flinched hard at the words 'the body'.

**and helped: together, crouching low to avoid the curses flying at them from the grounds, they hauled Fred out of the way.**

**"Here," said Harry, and they placed him in a niche where a suit of armor had stood earlier. He could not bear to look at Fred a second longer than he had to, **

"Thanks mate." Fred huffed.

"Like I said, better looking twin." George said, starting to get back to his normal self. His twin was alive and well, sitting not a foot away from him.

That thought almost made him giddy.

**and after making sure that the body was well hidden, he took off after Ron and Hermione. Malfoy and Goyle had vanished but at the end of the corridor, which was now full of dust and falling masonry, glass long gone from windows, he saw many people running backward and forward, whether friends or foes he could not tell. **

"How many did they have?" Ernie asked faintly.

_A few hundred._

"How many did we have?" Justin asked next.

_Not as much…_

Nearly everyone groaned.

**Rounding the corner, Percy let out a bull-like roar: "ROOKWOOD!" and sprinted off in the direction of a tall man, who was pursuing a couple of students.**

"Go Percy." Fred said, clapping him on the back. "Kick some-"

"Don't' finish that." Molly warned, but it wasn't a very fierce warning.

**"Harry, in here!" Hermione screamed.**

**She had pulled Ron behind a tapestry. They seemed to be wrestling together, **

"Er.."

**and for one mad second Harry thought that they were embracing again; then he saw that Hermione was trying to restrain Ron, to stop him running after Percy.**

**"Listen to me-LISTEN RON!"**

**"I wanna help-I wanna kill Death Eaters-" His face was contorted, smeared with dust and smoke, and he was shaking with rage and grief.**

People looked at him sadly.

**"Ron, we're the only ones who can end it! **

Many in the room nodded. They were the only ones that knew they had to kill the snake in order to kill the wizard. Without them, nobody would think twice about the serpent.

**Please-Ron-we need the snake, we've got to kill the snake!" said Hermione.**

**But Harry knew how Ron felt: Pursuing another Horcrux could not bring the satisfaction of revenge; he too wanted to fight, to punish them, the people who had killed Fred, **

"Explosion." Fred pointed out.

"An explosion that was caused by someone. The Death Eaters." Charlie deadpanned.

**and he wanted to find the other Weasleys, and above all make sure, make quite sure, that Ginny was not—**

Harry flinched at the thought.

**but he could not permit that **

Ginny took his hand with a smile.

**"We will fight!" Hermione said. "We'll have to, to reach the snake! But let's not lose sight now of what we're supposed to be d-doing! We're the only ones who can end it!"**

**She was crying too,**

Fred looked at her curiously again. He honestly thought she didn't like him very much, but this proves that she's his friend.

**and she wiped her face on her torn and singed sleeve as she spoke, but she took great heaving breaths to calm herself as, still keeping a tight hold on Ron, she turned to Harry.**

**"You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him, won't he? Do it, Harry-look inside him!"**

Everyone in the hall, except Umbridge, who was too busy glaring at the floor, from her tiny little table, gaped at Hermione.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Harry said stunned.

"I think she did." Ron said, equally as shocked.

"I can't believe she just told me to do that." Harry said shaking his head.

"Can you look into him now?" Someone asked curiously.

"I don't know." Harry frowned. "I don't know how to try."

"Try after the book." Neville suggested.

**Why was it so easy? Because his scar had been burning for hours, yearning to show him Voldemort's thoughts? He closed his eyes on her command, and at once, the screams and bangs and all the discordant sounds of the battle were drowned until they became distant, as though he stood far, far away from them...**

"That does sound easy." Harry nodded.

**He was standing in the middle of a desolate but strangely familiar room, with peeling paper on the walls and all the windows boarded up except for one.**

"The shrieking shack?" Remus said with a raised eyebrow.

**The sounds of the assault on the castle were muffled and distant. The single unblocked window revealed distant bursts of light where the castle stood, but inside the room was dark except for a solitary oil lamp.**

"Why is Voldemort in there?" Sirius growled. "The cowards not even fighting his own war?"

**He was rolling his wand between his fingers, watching it, his thoughts on the room in the castle, the secret room only he had ever found, the room, like the chamber, that you had to be clever and cunning and inquisitive to discover**

"Why thank you Voldemort." Harry smirked, then looked horrified. "Don't ever let me say that again, even if Voldemort called me clever and cunning."

"Well, its true, you are just as cunning as the Slytherins." Hermione said.

Harry smiled at her, not wanting to get into the fact that he was almost a Slytherin.

**... He was confident that the boy would not find the diadem...although Dumbledore's puppet had come much farther than he ever expected...too far...**

"I'm not a puppet."

**"My Lord," said a voice, desperate and cracked. He turned: there was Lucius Malfoy sitting in the darkest corner, ragged and still bearing the marks of the punishment he had received after the boy's last escape. One of his eyes remained closed and puffy. "My Lord...please...my son..."**

To say Draco looked shocked would be an understatement.

**"If your son is dead, Lucius, it is not my fault.**

"Yes it would be." Narcissa hissed at the book.

**He did not come and join me, like the rest of the Slytherins. Perhaps he has decided to befriend Harry Potter?"**

"He did now." Draco mumbled.

**"No-never," whispered Malfoy.**

**"You must hope not."**

**"Aren't-aren't you afraid, my Lord that Potter might die at another hand but yours?" asked Malfoy, his voice shaking.** **"Wouldn't it be...forgive me...more prudent to call off this battle, enter the castle, and seek him y-yourself?"**

**"Do not pretend Lucius. You wish the battle to cease so that you can discover what has happened to your son. And I do not need to seek Potter. Before the night is out, Potter will have come to find me."**

"Like hell he will!" Ginny all but yelled.

Harry shifted uncomfortably at that. Would he go to him?

**Voldemort dropped his gaze once more to the wand in his fingers. It troubled him...and those things that troubled Lord Voldemort needed to be rearranged...**

**"Go and fetch Snape."**

Everyone blinked at that.

**"Snape, m-my Lord?"**

**"Snape. Now. I need him. There is a-service-I require from him. Go."**

Snape was feeling nervous, why would The Dark Lord require him?

**Frightened, stumbling a little through the gloom, Lucius left the room. Voldemort continued to stand there, twirling the wand between his fingers, staring at it.**

**"It is the only way, Nagini," he whispered,**

Eyes opened slightly at that, but then they went back to normal. It wouldn't mean that he would kill Snape, Snape is his 'right hand man' for all he knows.

**and he looked around, and there was the great thick snake, now suspended in midair, twisting gracefully within the enchanted, protected space he had made for her, a starry, transparent sphere somewhere between a glittering cage and a tank.**

"That sounds like a lovely place for a snake to live." Luna said absentmindedly.

**With a gasp, Harry pulled back and opened his eyes at the same moment his ears were assaulted with the screeches and cries, the smashes and bangs of battle.**

"That would be disorienting." Bill sai .

**"He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape."**

**"Voldemort's sitting in the shrieking Shack?" said Hermione, outraged. "He's not-he's not even FIGHTING?"**

"That bloody coward." Sirius glared.

**"He doesn't think he needs to fight," said Harry. "He thinks I'm going to go to him."**

**"But why?"**

**"He knows I'm after Horcruxes-he's keeping Nagini close beside him-obviously I'm going to have to go to him to get near the thing-"**

**"Right," said Ron, squaring his shoulders. "So you can't go, that's what he wants, what he's expecting. You stay here and look after Hermione, and I'll go and get it-"**

"You can't go face Voldemort!" Harry shouted.

"Why can you , but I can't?" Ron demanded.

"Because I won't let you." Harry finished.

**Harry cut across Ron.**

**"You two stay here, I'll go under the Cloak and I'll be back as soon as I-"**

**"No," said Hermione,, "it makes much more sense if I take the Cloak and-"**

"No!" Harry and Ron both said together.

"Bit hypocritical Ron." Hermione glared.

Ron smiled sheepishly at her.

**"Don't even think about it," Ron snarled at her.**

**Before Hermione could get farther than, "Ron, I'm just as capable—" the tapestry at the top of the staircase on which they stood was ripped open. "POTTER!"**

"Oh no." Ginny mumbled.

**Two masked Death Eaters stood there, but even before their wands were fully raised, Hermione shouted "Glisseo!"**

Flitwick laughed slightly. That turned the stairs into a slide.

**The stairs beneath their feet flattened into a chute and she, Harry, and Ron hurtled down it,**

"That sounds fun!" A younger student cried.

**unable to control their speed but so fast that the Death Eaters' Stunning Spells flew far over their heads. They shot through the concealing tapestry at the bottom and spun onto the floor, hitting the opposite wall.**

**"Duro!" cried Hermione, pointing her wand at the tapestry, and there were two loud, sickening crunches as the tapestry turned to stone and the Death Eaters pursuing them crumpled against it.**

The teachers smiled at Hermione. She was a clever quick thinker.

**"Get back!" shouted Ron, and he, Harry, and Hermione hurled themselves against a door as a herd of galloping desks thundered past, shepherded by a sprinting Professor McGonagall.**

**She appeared not to notice them.**

**Her hair had come down and there was a gash on her cheek. As she turned the corner, they heard her scream, "CHARGE!"**

"Go McGonagall." Sirius grinned.

**"Harry, you get the Cloak on," said Hermione. "Never mind us-"**

**But he threw it over all three of them;**

The three of them smiled faintly at each other.

**large though they were he doubted anyone would see their disembodied feet through the dust that clogged the air, the falling stone, the shimmer of spells.**

**They ran down the next staircase and found themselves in a corridor full of duelers. The portraits on either side of the fighters were crammed with figures screaming advice and encouragement, while Death Eaters, both masked and unmasked, dueled students and teachers. Dean had won himself a wand, for he was face-to-face with Dolohov, **

Tonks held her hand up, stopping Mad-Eye.

"Give me the book for a moment." She said quietly, she flipped to the previous chapter, and screamed.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda said worriedly.

"Remus." She whispered. "Remus was dueling Dolohov, and now Dolohov is dueling D-Dean."

Eyes were wide at this new information.

"That doesn't mean he died." Ted said, "Maybe he escaped, or was stunned."

Tonks wasn't moving. Every part of her brain was screaming at her to flip through the pages to learn the fate of her future husband, but she knew she had to wait like everyone else.

"Read." Tonks said in a dead voice, handing Mad-Eye the book.

He frowned slightly at his favorite auror, and then continued to read.

**Parvati with Travers.**

"That's the bloke from Gringotts, right?" Parvati asked, and some nodded

**Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their wands at once, ready to strike, but the duelers were weaving and darting so much that there was a strong likelihood of hurting on of their own side if they cast curses. Even as they stood braced, looking for the opportunity to act, there came a great "Wheeeeee!" and looking up, Harry saw Peeves zooming over them, dropping Snargaluff pods down onto the Death Eaters, whose heads were suddenly engulfed in wriggling green tubers like fat worms.**

"Go Peeves!" Fred clapped, and the Poltergeist took a bow.

**"ARGH!"**

**A fistful of tubers had hit the Cloak over Ron's head; the damp green roots were suspended improbably in midair as Ron tried to shake them loose.**

Peeves smiled sheepishly at the glaring ginger.

**"Someone's invisible there!" shouted a masked Death Eater, pointing.**

**Dean made the most of the Death Eater's momentary distraction, knocking him out with a stunning Spell; Dolohov attempted to retaliate, and Parvati shot a Body Bind Curse at him.**

The two in question both received applause at that.

**"LET'S GO!" Harry yelled, and he, Ron, and Hermione gathered the Cloak tightly around themselves and pelted, heads down, through the midst of the fighters, slipping a little in pools of Snargaluff juice, toward the top of the marble staircase into the entrance hall.**

**"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!"**

**Draco was on the upper landing, pleading with another masked Death Eater. **

Narcissa smacked Draco on the back of the head.

"What was that for!" He complained.

"They saved your life, you can't just go back to the other side." She frowned.

**Harry Stunned the Death Eater as they passed. **

"Thank you." Narcissa said sincerely. "Again, you saved his life twice."

"Let's not hope for three." Harry said smiling lightly at the woman.

**Malfoy looked around, beaming, for his savior, and Ron punched him from under the Cloak.**

Draco looked offended, and Ron said "You deserved it mate." Ron didn't even realize that he just called _Draco Malfoy_ 'mate'.

**Malfoy fell backward on top of the Death Eater, his mouth bleeding, utterly bemused.**

**"And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!" Ron yelled.**

"That's a fantastic 'your welcome'" Ginny smiled.

**There were more duelers all over the stairs and in the hall. Death Eaters everywhere Harry looked: Yaxley, close to the front doors, in combat with Flitwick, a masked Death Eater dueling Kingsley right beside them. **

Flitwick and Kingsley smiled slightly at eachother.

**Students ran in every direction; some carrying or dragging injured friends. Harry directed a Stunning Spell toward the masked Death Eater; it missed but nearly hit Neville, **

Neville chuckled slightly.

**who had emerged from nowhere brandishing armfuls of Venomous Tentacula, which looped itself happily around the nearest Death Eater and began reeling him in.**

Sprout and Neville both grinned now. And people say Herbology is unimportant.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione sped won the marble staircase: glass shattered on the left, and the Slytherin hourglass that had recorded House points spilled its emeralds everywhere, so that people slipped and staggered as they ran.**

"I thought those were indestructible." Geroge said.

"Yeah, McGonagall told us that in third year." Fred continued, then they looked at eachother eyes wide.

"You tricked us!" They yelled in unison.

McGonagall smirked slightly.

**Two bodies fell from the balcony overhead as they reached the ground a gray blur that Harry took for an animal sped four-legged across the hall to sink its teeth into one of the fallen.**

"NO!" Remus shouted.

**"NO!" shrieked Hermione, and with a deafening blast from her wand, Fenrir Greyback was thrown backward from the feebly struggling body of **

Mad-Eye sighed, and glanced at the fifth year girl. She just had to hear her own death, at fifteen years old, she will learn how she was destined to die. At least this will be changed.

"Who was it?"

**Lavender Brown.**

Lavender's eyes went wide and horrified.

Parvati grabbed her best friend and held her tight, crying into her robes.

"I was alright, right?" She sniffed. "It says I was stuggling, right? I'm just a werewolf, like Professor Lupin, Right?" She sniffed again.

_Lavender Brown died at age eighteen, in the Battle of Hogwarts. Killed by Fenrir Greyback._

Everyone was horrified again. Her friends were trying desperately to hold back their tears.

"Tha-Thank you for trying to sa-save m-me Hermione." She said through her sobs.

Nobody thought down at her for reacting this way, when Fred reacted completely different. Right now, while Fred was nearly an adult, Lavender was still a child. Just fifteen.

"We'll change this Lavender." Fred promised. "You and Me, we'll make it through this."

She smiled at him and nodded, wiping her tears away.

**He hit the marble banisters and struggled to return to his feet. Then, with a bright white flash and a crack, a crystal ball fell on top of his head, and he crumpled to the ground and did not move.**

"A crystal ball?" Lavender questioned. "And did he die then?"

_The Crystal Ball did not kill him, just knocked him out._

"Who threw it?"

"It says." Mad-Eye said.

**"I have more!" shrieked Professor Trelawney from over the banisters.**

Trelawney smiled slightly. Lavender was her favorite student, of course she would try to avenge her.

**"More for any who want them! Here-"**

**And with a move like a tennis serve, she heaved another enormous crystal sphere from her bag, waved her wand through the air, and caused the ball to speed across the hall and smash through a window.**

"Nice aim." Justin complimented, and she smiled at him.

**At the same moment, the heavy wooden front doors burst open, and more of the gigantic spiders forced their way into the front hall.**

**Screams of terror rent the air: the fighters scattered, Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike, and red and green jets of light flew into the midst of the oncoming monsters, which shuddered and reared, more terrifying than ever.**

**"How do we get out?" yelled Ron over all the screaming, but before either Harry or Hermione could answer they were bowled aside; Hagrid had come thundering down the stairs, brandishing his flowery pink umbrella.**

"Well, that doesn't sound strange at all." Lee whispered to Fred, who grinned.

**"Don't hurt 'em, don't hurt 'em!" he yelled.**

**"HAGRID, NO!" Harry forgot everything else: he sprinted out from under the cloak, running bent double to avoid the curses illuminating the whole hall.** **"HAGRID, COME BACK!" But he was not even halfway to Hagrid when he saw it happen: Hagrid vanished amongst the spiders, and with a great scurrying, a foul swarming movement, they retreated under the onslaught of spells, Hagrid buried in their midst.**

All of Hagrids friends stared at the half-Giant, waiting to hear his fate.

**"HAGRID!"**

**Harry heard someone calling his own name, whether friend or foe he did not care: He was sprinting down the front steps into the dark grounds, and the spiders were swarming away with their prey, and he could see nothing of Hagrid at all.**

"Did he die?" Harry whispered.

_No, Hagrid survives the war, and is still currently at Hogwarts._

Harry sighed in relief.

**"HAGRID!"**

**He thought he could make out an enormous arm waving from the midst of the spider swarm, but as he made to chase after them, his way was impeded by a monumental foot, which swung down out of the darkness and made the ground on which he stood shudder. He looked up: A giant stood before **

**light from the castle doors. With one brutal, fluid movement, it smashed a massive fist through an upper window, and glass rained down upon Harry, forcing him back under the shelter of the doorway.**

"of course they have the giants." Pansy groaned.

**"Oh my-!" shrieked Hermione, as she and Ron caught up with Harry and gazed upward at the giant now trying to seize people through the window above.**

**"DON'T!" Ron yelled, grabbing Hermione's hand as she raised her wand. "Stun him and he'll crush half the castle-"**

"I don't think there's a stunner strong enough to take down a giant." McGonagall frowned.

**"HAGGER?"**

**Grawp came lurching around the corner of the castle; only now did Harry realize that Grawp was, indeed, an undersized giant. The gargantuan monster trying to crush people on the upper floors turned around and let out a roar. The stone steps trembled as he stomped toward his smaller kin, and Grawp's lopsided mouth fell open, showing yellow, half brick-sized teeth; and then they launched themselves at each other with the savagery of lions.**

**"RUN!" Harry roared; the night was full of hideous yells and blows as the giants wrestled, and he seized Hermione's hand and tore down the steps into the grounds, Ron bringing up the rear. Harry had not lost hope of finding and saving Hagrid; he ran so fast that they were halfway toward the forest before they were brought up short again.**

**The air around them had frozen:**

"Dementors." Someone breathed.

**Harry's breath caught and solidified in his chest. Shapes moved out in the darkness, swirling figures of concentrated blackness, moving in a great wave towards the castles, their faces hooded and their breath rattling...**

"those are no big deal though, Harry can do an excellent Patronus, unless he is wearing a Horcrux."

_Unless he has two Horcruxs. _ Sirius thought with a glare at the headmaster.

**Ron and Hermione closed in beside him as the sounds of fighting behind them grew suddenly muted, deadened, because a silence only Dementors could bring was falling thickly through the night, and Fred was gone, and Hagrid was surely dying or already dead...**

"I'm not dead." Hagrid said loudly. "Now shoot yer Pert-er-Patronus!"

**"Come on, Harry!" said Hermione's voice from a very long way away. "Patronuses, Harry, come on!"**

**He raised his wand, but a dull hopelessness was spreading throughout him: How many more lay dead that he did not yet know about? He felt as though his soul had already half left his body...**

Harry felt a big smack hit him on the back of his head. He turned to Ginny, who shrugged, then Hermione, who shrugged again.  
He turned around and saw a first year girl from his house. She folded her arms crossed her chest, and despite her short stature, she looked pretty intimidating.

"Did you just hit me?" He asked, turning red.

She nodded.

"Er- Why?"

"Because your book self needs to get a grip, and worry about the ones that can still be saved. I know that this is harsh, but it's the truth, You can't worry about the ones that are gone yet."

He nodded silently.

"One more thing."

"Hm?"

"I just want to say this." She started to smile widely, and then she laughed, "I just smacked Harry Bloody Potter!" She kept laughing all the way to her seat.

"Hey Harry?" Ron whispered.

"What?" Harry growled, embarrassed.

"I think that girl just hit you."

Ron was smacked now by Harry.

**Harry and the other shivered at the thought; countless other had been killed by that time but two popped into their heads more clearly than the others.**

**"HARRY, COME ON!" screamed Hermione.**

**A hundred Dementors were advancing, gliding toward them, sucking their way closer to Harry's despair, which was like a promise of a feast...**

**He saw Ron's silver terrier burst into the air, flicker feebly, and expire; **

"I have a terrier?" Ron grinned. "I love that animal."

**he saw Hermione's otter twist in midair and fade, and his own wand trembled in his hand, and he almost welcomed the oncoming oblivion, the promise of nothing, of no feeling...**

**And then a silver hare, a boar, and fox soared past Harry, Ron, and Hermione's heads: the Dementors fell back before the creatures' approach. Three more people had arrived out of the darkness to stand beside them, their wands outstretched, continuing to cast Patronuses: Luna, Ernie, and Seamus.**

"It's like the D.A." Neville grinned.

**"That's right," said Luna encouragingly, as if they were back in the Room of Requirement and this was simply spell practice for the D.A., "That's right, Harry...come on think of something happy..."**

"And the student becomes the teacher." Harry said smiling warmly at the strange girl.

**"Something happy?" he said, his voice cracked.**

**"We're all still here," she whispered, "we're still fighting. Come on, now..."**

"Thank you." Harry said, and she nodded.

**There was a silver spark, then a wavering light, and then, with the greatest effort it had ever cost him the stag burst from the end of Harry's wand. It cantered forward, and now the Dementors scattered in earnest, and immediately the night was mild again, but the sounds of the surrounding battle were loud in his ears.**

**"Can't thank you enough," said Ron shakily, turning to Luna, Ernie, and Seamus, "you just saved-"**

The three thanked were clapped for.

**With a roar and an earth-quaking tremor, another giant came lurching out of the darkness from the direction of the forest, brandishing a club taller than any of them.**

**"RUN!" Harry shouted again, but the others needed no telling; They all scattered, and not a second too soon, for the next moment the giant's vast foot had fallen exactly where they had been standing. **

Molly was ghost pale as that was read, it was quite scary actually.

**Harry looked round: Ron and Hermione were following him, but the other three had vanished back into the battle.**

**"Let's get out of range!" yelled Ron as the giant swung its club again and its bellows echoed through the night, across the grounds where bursts of red and green light continued to illuminate the darkness.**

**"The Whomping Willow," said Harry, "go!"**

"All three of you are going?" Molly whimpered, putting her head on her husbands shoulder.

"We'll be alright Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said gently.

**Somehow he walled it all up in his mind, crammed it into a small space into which he could not look now: thoughts of Fred and Hagrid, **

"You weren't lying where you?" Harry gulped. "When you said Hagrid survived?"

_I was not lying. He will be back in the story, alive._

Harry nodded.

**and his terror for all the people he loved, scattered in and outside the castle, must all wait, because they had to run, had to reach the snake and Voldemort, because that was, as Hermione said, the only way to end it—**

"Stupid Snake." Hermione grumbled.

**He sprinted, half-believing he could outdistance death itself, ignoring the jets of light flying in the darkness all around him, and the sound of the lake crashing like the sea, and the creaking of the Forbidden Forest though the night was windless; through grounds that seemed themselves to have risen in rebellion, he ran faster than he had ever moved in his life, and it was he who saw the great tree first, the Willow that protected the secret at its roots with whiplike, slashing branches.**

"How are you even going to get inside it?" George asked. "We've tried, theres no way in…and you three know, don't you."

They grinned and nodded.

"How the bloody hell did you figure that out?" Lee asked amazed.

"Crookshanks." Hermione grinned larger.

"Your bloody cat figured it out?" Fred said aghast. "And I thought I hated that squashed face demon."

"Hey! No insulting my cat!" Hermione glared.

**Panting and gasping, Harry slowed down, skirting the willow's swiping branches, peering through the darkness toward its tick trunk, trying to see the single knot in the bark of the old tree that would paralyze it. Ron and Hermione caught up, Hermione so out of breath that she could not speak.**

**"How-how're we going to get in?" panted Ron. "I can-see the place-if we just had-Crookshanks again-"**

**"Crookshanks?" wheezed Hermione, bent double, clutching her chest. "Are you a wizard, or what?"**

Harry Ron and Hermione burst out laughing, and they laughed harder than they had in a while.

After a moment, someone finally asked what was on everyone's minds.

"Why are you laughing!" The girl shouted.

"Because." Ron laughed again, then he continued. "In first year, we saved the Sorcerers-

"Philosophers." Hermione corrected.

"Mum always called it the Sorcerers."

"Well, that's because you needed the easier words."

"Hey!"

"CONTINUE!" The same girl shouted.

"Anyway, the _Philosophers_ Stone (or Sorcerers honestly, it's a much better-)"

"RON!"

"Fine! The Philosophers stone in our first year, we had to get through obstacles, (Quite simple ones actually now that I think about it, I mean, they were supposed to keep Voldemort out, but three first years got through.) Anyway, on the second one, we were stuck in Devils Snare, and Harry said "light a fire" and Hermione said "But there's no wood" and I said "Are you a witch or not?" and that's why we were laughing." Ron finished.

Nobody else really got it honestly, they just stared at him.

"And this is why inside jokes don't come out." Ron mumbled.

**"Oh-right-yeah-"**

**Ron looked around, then directed his wand at a twig on the ground and said "Wingardium Leviosa!" **

The trio shared a secret smile again.

**The twig flew up from the ground, spun through the air as if caught by a gust of wind, then zoomed directly at the trunk through the Willow's ominously swaying branches. It jabbed at a place near the roots, and at once, the writhing tree became still.**

Every trouble maker in the hall grinned wickedly.

**"Perfect!" panted Hermione.**

**"Wait."**

**For one teetering second, while the crashes and booms of the battle filled the air, Harry hesitated. Voldemort wanted him to do this, wanted him to come...Was he leading Ron and Hermione into a trap? **

"Possibly." Hermione said. "But I doubt it, if we keep the cloak on, he won't be able to see us."

**But the reality seemed to close upon him, cruel and plain: the only way forward was to kill the snake, and the snake was where Voldemort was, and Voldemort was at the end of this tunnel...**

"Hey, did we ever find out why he wanted Snape?" Ginny asked.

"Nope." Neville replied, popping the P.

**"Harry, we're coming, just get in there!" said Ron, pushing him forward.**

**Harry wriggled into the earthy passage hidden in the tree's roots. It was a much tighter squeeze than it had been the last time they had entered it.**

"Obviously, we went in third year." Hermione laughed.

**The tunnel was low-ceilinged: they had had to double up to move through it nearly four years previously; now there was nothing for it but to crawl.**

The tall mischief makers frowned deeply at that. If scrawny Harry had to crawl, there was no way they could get in.

"Why is the entrance so tiny?" Someone asked.

"So that I would have a harder time getting out." Remus sighed.

He was given sad looks.

**Harry went first, his wand illuminated, expecting at any moment to meet barriers, but none came. They moved in silence, Harry's gaze fixed upon the swinging beam of the wand held in his fist.**

**At last, the tunnel began to slope upward and Harry saw a sliver of light ahead. Hermione tugged at his ankle.**

**"The Cloak!" she whispered. "Put the Cloak on!"**

"You didn't have it on!" Tonks cried, momentarily forgetting that she was worried about her book-husband.

"It's hard to crawl in it." Harry defended.

**He groped behind him and she forced the bundle of slippery cloth into his free hand. With difficulty he dragged it over himself, murmured, "Nox," extinguishing his wandlight, and continued on his hands and knees, as silently as possible, all his senses straining, expecting every second to be discovered, to hear a cold clear voice, see a flash of green light.**

Shivers went through the hall.

**And then he heard voices coming from the room directly ahead of them, only slightly muffled by the fact that the opening at the end of the tunnel had been blocked up by what looked like an old crate. Hardly daring to breathe, Harry edged right up to the opening and peered through a tiny gap left between crate and wall.**

**The room beyond was dimly lit, but he could see Nagini, swirling and coiling like a serpent underwater, safe in her enchanted, starry sphere, which floated unsupported in midair. He could see the edge of a table, and a long-fingered white hand toying with a wand. **

"Voldemort." Ginny said sucking in her breath. Then she blew it out. She killed a piece of him. She shouldn't be afraid.

**Then Snape spoke, **

"Oh, I see we'll find out why he's there now." Luna said.

**and Harry's heart lurched: Snape was inches away from where he crouched, hidden.**

**"...my Lord, their resistance is crumbling-"**

**"-and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there...almost."**

"You're nowhere close." Dean countered.

**"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."**

Every pair of eyes in the hall met Snape.

"I thought you were the good guy." Sirius yelled.

"I am." Snape whispered.

"Then why are you saying you'll bring him to him?" Sirius demanded.

"I don't know." Snape sighed.

**Snape strode past the gap, and Harry drew back a little, keeping his eyes fixed upon Nagini, wondering whether there was any spell that might penetrate the protection surrounding her, but he could not think of anything. One failed attempt, and he would give away his position...**

"Don't try anything then." Neville said. "Not yet."

**Voldemort stood up. Harry could see him now, see the red eyes, the flattened, serpentine face, the pallor of him gleaming slightly in the semidarkness.**

Nobody screamed like they did the first time he was seen, back in 'the seven potters' chapter. Nobody was absolutely terrified anymore. Scared? Yes. Terrified? No.

**"I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly.**

**"My Lord?" said Snape.**

**Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton.**

**"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"**

Flitwick gasped, understanding. If Snape killed Dumbledore, then Snape is the wands master.

**In the silence Harry imagined he could hear the snake hissing slightly as it coiled and uncoiled-or was it Voldemort's sibilant sigh lingering on the air?**

**"My-my lord?" said Snape blankly. "I do not understand. You-you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."**

**"No," said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary,**

"Well someone's full of themself." Luna blinked.

"That's Voldemort for you." Harry replied.

**but this wand...no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."**

"I don't understand where this is going." Neville frowned confused.

**Voldemort's tone was musing, calm, but Harry's scar had begun to throb and pulse: Pain was building in his forehead, and he could feel that controlled sense of fury building inside Voldemort. "No difference," said Voldemort again. Snape did not speak. Harry could not see his face. He wondered whether Snape sensed danger, was trying to find the right words to reassure his master.**

**Voldemort started to move around the room: Harry lost sight of him for seconds as he prowled, speaking in that same measured voice, while the pain and fury mounted in Harry.**

**"I have thought long and hard, Severus...do you know why I have called you back from battle?"**

"We're all wondering that." Hannah said.

**And for a moment Harry saw Snape's profile. His eyes were fixed upon the coiling snake in its enchanted cage.**

**"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."**

"You're very insistent." Narcissa said. "I know you Severus, and I think that you need to find him, to give him something, or tell him something that will help him."

Snape nodded, that's what it sounded like to him as well.

**"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. **

"He's ten feet away from you." Seamus rolled his eyes. "And if the Snake was dead, you would be too."

**I knew his weakness you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."**

Harry frowned. That was absolutely true, but he wouldn't say that out loud, God knows what Ginny would do to him if he agreed.

**"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by someone other than yourself-"**

**"My instructions to the Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends—the more, the better—**

Harry glared.

**but do not kill him."**

**"But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."**

**"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But-let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can-"**

"Whatever it is, it's very important." Snape said.

**"I have told you, no!" said Voldemort, and Harry caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again,**

**and the swishing of his cloak was like the slithering of a snake, and he felt Voldemort's impatience in his burning scar.**

**"My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"**

"You'll die." Ron said absentmindedly.

**"My Lord, there can be no question, surely-?"**

**"-but there is a question, Severus. There is." Voldemort halted, and Harry could see him plainly again as he slid the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring at Snape. "Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"**

"Maybe because Harry is the better wizard?" Alicia suggested.

"Snake face would never admit it though." Oliver sighed.

**"I-I cannot answer that, my Lord."**

**"Can't you?"**

**The stab of rage felt like a spike driven through Harry's head: he forced his own fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out in pain. He closed his eyes, and suddenly he was Voldemort, looking into Snape's pale face.**

**"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."**

"Er, Sorry about your dads wand." Harry mumbled to Draco, who waved it off.

"My Father will most likely spend life in Azkaban after he gets caught, I don't think you destroying his wand will really matter all that much."

**"I-I have no explanation, my Lord."**

**Snape was not looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere.**

**"I sought a third wand, Severus. the Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."**

"What does all of this have to do with Snape?" Susan asked.

Realization dawned on Hermione and Remus now.

Voldemort never won the wand, Snape did.

**And now Snape looked at Voldemort, and Snape's face was like a death mask. it was marble white and so still that when he spoke, it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes.**

**"My Lord-let me go to the boy-"**

"Harry's never going to know." Remus whispered lowly. Voldemort was going to kill Snape.

**"All this long night when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner...and I think I have the answer." Snape did not speak.**

It was dawning on more and more people now. The horrific truth as to why Snape was called the shrieking shack.

**"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."**

**"My Lord-"**

**"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."**

And now everyone knew.

But none of them wanted to believe it. Another Death, this can't be happening.

**"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.**

**"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."**

**And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.**

**"Kill."**

"NO!" Someone in the hall screamed.

Not many had actual tears in their eyes, but some did, and some of the some were crying a lot.

**There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.**

"How could he do that?" Hermione gasped, her hand now over her mouth, as if trying not to cry.

"He's the Dark Lord, He doesn't care." Snape replied. "My death will mean nothing to him."

"You're death won't happen." Sirius said looking at the man. "We might never know why you wanted to talk to my godson, but if we do, and if it's a good reason, none of us will let him kill you."

Those who knew the history between the two looked shocked.

"Th-Thank you." Snape said in obvious shock.

"You find out." Mad-Eye said. "I'm fairly certain of it.

**"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.**

**He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. **

Even Umbridge felt a bit ill at that.

**It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. **

Snape touched his neck, as if feeling the wounds that were not there.

**Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere.**

"Now you guys can talk to him." McGonagall said, wiping her eye on her sleeve.

**Back in the tunnel and his own mind, Harry opened his eyes; He had drawn blood biting down on his knuckles in an effort not to shout out. Now he was looking through the tiny crack between crate and wall, watching a foot in a black boot trembling on the floor.**

**"Harry!" breathed Hermione behind him, but he had already pointed his wand at the crate blocking his view. It lifted an inch into the air and drifted sideways silently. As quietly as he could, he pulled himself up into the room.**

"You're going to be with him as he dies." Luna whispered.

**He did not know why he was doing it, why he was approaching the dying man: he did not know what he felt as he saw Snape's white face, and the fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck. Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak and looked down upon the man he hated, whose widening black eyes found Harry as he tried to speak. **

Everyone leaned forward.

**Harry bent over him, and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close.**

**A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat.**

**"Take...it...Take...it..."**

"Take what?" Dean wondered.

**Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed form his mouth and his ears and his eyes, **

"Memories." Harry whispered, wondering what was so important, that he had to see.

**and Harry knew what it was, but did not know what to do—**

**A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hand by Hermione. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened.**

**"Look...at...me..." he whispered.**

**The green eyes found the black,**

Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius all understood. He wanted to see her eyes again. Lily's eyes once more before he died.

**but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. **

Many of the girls were crying slightly now.

**The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more.**

"This chapter is over." Mad-Eye said, in a surprisingly gentle voice.

_Snape, I told you earlier in the book, that your secrets will be revealed in this next chapter. So you can decide on the person that you want to read them._

Snape sighed.

"Give me to book Alastor." Snape said. "If its my memories being read, then I don't want anyone else to be the ones to say them."

He took the book and smiled at the picture. It was Lily, Petunia, and himself.

"The Princes Tale." He read in a calm voice.

* * *

In case anyone wondering at all, Snape didn't get a very emotional responce to his death, because even though people know that he's not the bad guy as he seems in the book, he's still the grouchy mysterious professor.


	33. The Princes Tale

A/N- Well this is a long chapter isn't it?

The Confirmed deaths of Remus and Tonks, The memories of Snape, and the Harry-Horcrux truth.

And people keep complaining about Lavender.

Harrypotter . / wiki / Lavender _ Brown

Take out the spaces, and put that in your search bar. It says that Lavender died.

-CheckersChance.

A/N/2-This Chapter bashes Dumbledore. Sorry if you don't like that.

* * *

"The Princes Tale" Snape read in a calm voice.

**Harry remained kneeling at Snape's side, simply staring down at him, **

Snape almost smiled at that, but repressed it.

**until quite suddenly a high, cold voice spoke so close to them that Harry jumped on his feet,**

Eyes were wide, silently telling Snape to read faster.

**the flask gripped tightly in his hands, thinking that Voldemort had reentered the room.**

"Zat wouldn't not be zerry good." Fleur said with a shiver.

"No it wouldn't." Bill agreed.

**Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls and floor, and Harry realized that he was talking to Hogwarts and to all the surrounding area, that the residents of Hogsmeade and all those still fighting in the castle would hear him as clearly as if he stood beside them, his breath on the back of their necks, a deathblow away.**

Nearly all in the hall shivered at the thought of that.

"Is his voice really that scary?" Kristen asked.

Harry nodded. "His voice is a bit frightening, but it would be scarier in the book, amplified during war."

The girl nodded sadly.

"**You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."**

"Why can't he just say 'I'?" Hermione grumbled. "Instead of talking in third person like that, like this little character from Sesame Street."

"Elmo?" Dennis asked, and Hermione nodded. "Yeah, he's one of the newer characters, and his talk is very annoying."

"Whats a elmo?" Ron blinked.

"Its this little red puppet from the American-muggle children's show called Sesame Street. He was added to the show in '79, and always talks in third person, like 'Elmo is on a walk,' or 'Elmo knows how to value bravery'"

"How do you know so much about the show?" Harry asked her curiously. He himself knew the show well, because Dudley used to watch it until he was thirteen.

"I babysit my neighbor during the summers before I go to the burrow," She replied.

"Can we get back to the book now?" Snape asked loudly. He for one, did not want to lounge about talking about 'Elmo'.

"**Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.**

"Then stop fighting the war." Ginny grumbled.

"**Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately."**

"Wait what?" Harry said shocked, "Did you read that right?"

Snape nodded.

"That's unexpected." Neville nodded.

"**You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."**

"That's kind of out of character isn't it?" Luna frowned. "It's almost like he's being kind."

Snape shook his head. "He has a reason, you'll see it in a moment."

Everyone groaned. Couldn't Tom just be nice for a second, without a reason? Nope, probably not.

"**I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself.**

Harry paled drastically. He did didn't he? He was off looking for a stupid little thing while everyone was dying.

What kind of 'good guy' was he? He should just-

*SMACK*

"GINNY!" Harry complained holding the back of his head.

"Don't think like that Harry." Ginny said firmly. "I can see you thinking it now, so don't deny it."

**I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."**

"You can't go to him!" Molly cried out. "He'll kill you."

Harry put his head on the table. He knew himself, and he knew that he would indeed go to Voldemort. He wouldn't let anyone else die for him.

**Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads frantically, looking at Harry.**

"**Don't listen to him," said Ron.**

"**It'll be all right," said Hermione wildly. "Let's – let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan – "**

"You better listen to them Harry." Ginny said softly, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Ginny you know I won't." He whispered in her ear.

"But you'll die." She whispered back. "You can't die Harry."

"If I do he'll leave you alone."

"But if you do then he'll win."

**She glanced at Snape's body, **

"_Merlin that's peculiar to say." _ Snape thought

**then hurried back to the tunnel entrance. Ron followed her. Harry gathered up the Invisibility Cloak, then looked down at Snape. He did not know what to feel, except shock at the way Snape had been killed, and the reason for which it had been done…**

"Couldn't he have just disarmed him?" Cho asked suddenly.

"Yes." Flitwick nodded.

"Then why did he kill his 'best' Death Eater?" She blinked.

"He most likely wanted to make sure that the wand would belong to him." Snape replied.

**They crawled back through the tunnel, none of them talking, and Harry wondered whether Ron and Hermione could still hear Voldemort ringing in their heads as he could.**

"Woulda been hard to get out I think." Ron said quietly.

**You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest…One hour… Small bundles seemed to litter the lawn at the front of the castle. It could only be an hour or so from dawn, yet it was pitch-black. The three of them hurried toward the stone steps. A lone clog, the size of a small boat, lay abandoned in front of them. There was no other sign of Grawp or of his attacker.**

Hagrid looked crestfallen at the fact that he Grawp was missing.

"He survived right?" He asked scared.

_Yes, He survived._

To say Hagrid was relieved would be an understatement.

**The castle was unnaturally silent. There were no flashes of light now, no bangs or screams or shouts. The flagstones of the deserted entrance hall were stained with blood. **

Many grimaced.

"That sounds terrible." Lavender said with a big frown.

**Emeralds were still scattered all over the floor, along with pieces of marble and splintered wood. Part of the banisters had been blown away.**

_My home is broken._ Harry thought sadly. He never wanted to see it like that, ever.

"**Where is everyone?" whispered Hermione.**

**Ron led the way to the Great Hall. Harry stopped in the doorway.**

"They have everyone in here?" someone gasped loudly, and everyone looked around imagining what it must look like.

**The House tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being treated upon the raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers.**

"At least we have her." Hermione mumbled.

**Firenze was amongst the injured; his flank poured blood and he shook where he lay, unable to stand.**

The few that had met Firenze all gasped.

**The dead lay in a row in the middle of the Hall. **

Those near the middle, looked at the ground in horror. I two years time, right here would have been full of the dead.

**Harry could not see Fred's body, because his family surrounded him.**

Molly let out a choaked sound.

**George was kneeling at his head; Mrs. Weasley was lying across Fred's chest, her body shaking. Mr. Weasley stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks.**

"I love you guys too." Fred smiled, and Ginny went over and hugged him tight.

"You're never leaving us, you hear me? Never." She whispered.

"I'll do my best Gin-Gin."

She smiled at the stupid nick name that she had always hated. Right now, she loved it though.

**Without a word to Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away. **

"NO!" Hermione shouted, banging her head on the table.

"What is it?" Seamus asked her.

"We walked away! He'll go to Voldemort now, and they'll be nothing we can do to stop it!"

"He has to watch the thing Snape gave him though, that might keep him away from him." Remus said.

"I doubt it." Ginny mumbled. "Harry would do anything to keep his friends alive, and Voldemort knows that."

Everyone was frowning.

**Harry saw Hermione approach Ginny, whose face was swollen and blotchy, and hug her. **

"Thanks 'Mione." Ginny sighed, and Hermione nodded.

**Ron joined Bill, Fleur, and Percy, who flung an arm around Ron's shoulders. **

Ron smiled weakly at his brother.

**As Ginny and Hermione moved closer to the rest of the family, Harry had a clear view of the bodies lying next to Fred. **

Snape sighed, and glanced sadly at the wolf and his girlfriend. Remus was the one Marauder, that was never actually mean to him. Or anyone really. He never even called him that stupid nickname.

And Tonks, she was so innocent, and young. He taught her himself, She was the clumsy girl who could make everyone smile, even himself (not that he'd ever let anyone know that)

**Remus **

"NO!" Tonks shouted.

"Tonks." Remus whispered.

"NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" She yelled again, tears starting to fall down her face. "It took me ages to get you to even consider being with me, (because you're a prat mind you), and now, you can't just go and leave me like this, in the book we have a baby!"

"Nymphadora…" Remus tried again.

"And Doholov, I will murder that man if I ever meet him, even though he won't kill you this time, I will kill him anyway, I am an auror, and I'm allowed, and don't call me Nymphadora Remus!"

"TONKS!" Remus shouted. "It's okay. Teddy will still have you. He'll need you."

"Lupin." Snape said, and the wolf looked up. Snape shook his head and Remus paled.

**and Tonks,**

"NO!" Adromeda this time was the one to yell, she grabbed onto her baby and held her tight. She cried onto her shoulder.

A moment later she looked at the ceiling and said "Thank you." To A.S. Potter. "Thank you for sending this to us. Thank you for wanting her safe, Thank you." She cried ever time she said thank you. If he hadn't sent this book, she would have been alone, with Teddy. Her husband, daughter, and Son-in-Law dead.

"We died Remus." Tonks whispered. "We left him behind without parents."

"He has Harry and Your mum." Remus whispered back, holding onto her tight, and for once, he didn't care how he was older than her, and a werewolf, she needed to be comforted, and she wanted to be comforted by him.

Sirius was crying silently. That was his cousin, and Best friend. That was his family.

Harry was angry. He wasn't crying, he just couldn't cry.

He was pissed.

And a pissed Harry is something you never want to see.

Dolohov was a dead man. He wouldn't stand a chance against this fifteen year old.

Snape cleared his throat, and asked if they were ready for him to continue

**pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling.**

Sirius closed his eyes.

**The Great Hall seemed to fly away, become smaller, shrink, as Harry reeled backward from the doorway. He could not draw breath. He could not bear to look at any of the other bodies, to see who else had died for him.**

Ginny gave Harry a hug, and didn't let go.

**He could not bear to join the Weasleys, could not look into their eyes, when if he had given himself up in the first place, Fred might never have died…**

"Don't think like that mate." Fred said. "I know the risks of war."

Harry didn't say anything.

**He turned away and ran up the marble staircase. Lupin, Tonks… He yearned not to feel… He wished he could rip out his heart, his innards, everything that was screaming inside him…**

Remus smiled sadly at him.

**The castle was completely empty; even the ghosts seemed to have joined the mass mourning in the Great Hall. Harry ran without stopping, clutching the crystal flask of Snape's last thoughts, and he did not slow down until he reached the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.**

"**Password?"**

"**Dumbledore!" said Harry without thinking, because it was he whom he yearned to see, and to his surprise the gargoyle slid aside revealing the spiral staircase behind.**

"That's convenient." Luna hummed.

_It wasn't the real password, the Gargoyle would have opened to anything, because there currently was no headmaster._

"Oh that makes sense." She nodded.

**But when Harry burst into the circular office he found a change. The portraits that hung all around the walls were empty. Not a single headmaster or headmistress remained to see him; all, it seemed, had flitted away, charging through the paintings that lined the castle so that they could have a clear view of what was going on.**

"In crisis, they go to where the most people are, so that if a message needs to be delivered quickly, they can do so." Dumbledore said.

**Harry glanced hopelessly at Dumbledore's deserted frame, which hung directly behind the headmaster's chair, then turned his back on it. The stone Pensieve lay in the cabinet where it had always been. Harry heaved it onto the desk and poured Snape's memories into the wide basin with its runic markings around the edge. To escape into someone else's head would be a blessed relief… **

Harry snorted dryly. It must be bad if he wants to get into Snapes head.

**Nothing that even Snape had left him could be worse than his own thoughts. The memories swirled, silver white and strange, and without hesitating, with a feeling of reckless abandonment, as though this would assuage his torturing grief, Harry dived.**

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

What was the mysterious memory?

**He fell headlong into sunlight, and his feet found warm ground. When he straightened up, he saw that he was in a nearly deserted playground. **

Snape stopped, and smiled slightly before continuing.

**A single huge chimney dominated the distant skyline. Two girls were swinging backward and forward, and a skinny boy was watching them from behind a clump of bushes. His black hair was overlong **

"Is the skinny boy you professor?" Luna asked.

Snape nodded once.

**and his clothes were so mismatched that it looked deliberate: too short jeans, a shabby, overlarge coat that might have belonged to a grown man, an odd smock-like shirt.**

Many frowned.

**Harry moved closer to the boy. Snape looked no more than nine or ten years old, sallow, small, stringy. **

"That must be weird to see him as a child." Fred said, tapping his chin.

"Indeed." George said, doing the same.

**There was undisguised greed in his thin face as he watched the younger of the two girls swinging higher and higher than her sister.**

"**Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the elder of the two.**

Harry gasped.

"Mum?" He asked, forgetting all anger that he had.

Snape nodded.

"You knew my mum?"

Snape sighed, and nodded again.

**But the girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skyward with a great shout of laughter, **

Harry started to smile, and got a tear in his eye. He wasn't embarrassed about that though, he was hearing about his mum. Everyone always talked about his dad to him, about the things his dad got into, but he didn't really have anyone close to his mum to talk about.

Snape, Remus and Sirius were smiling as well.

**and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.**

"I did that." Harry said with a laugh.

Ginny smiled at him.

"**Mummy told you not to!"**

"That's Petunia, isn't it." Harry sighed.

**Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips.**

Harry grimaced. Petunia looked like a chicken when she did that.

"**Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"**

**Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and, though the girls did not know it, Snape. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from the bush behind which Snape lurked. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.**

"I did that all the time you know." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry grinned at her.

"**Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.**

"**It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground.**

"**It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definite longing in her voice.**

Harry gaped at the book. Longing? Petunia hated magic…

"**It's obvious, isn't it?" Snape could no longer contain himself, but had jumped out from behind the bushes. Petunia shrieked and ran backward toward the swings,**

A few laughed at her reaction.

**but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was. Snape seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flush of color mounted the sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily.**

Ginny gasped. She was the only student to understand that quickly though.

Snape had a crush on Lily!

_Man that's awkward_. She thought, looking between Harry and Snape

"**What's obvious?" asked Lily.**

**Snape had an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are."**

"Well she doesn't." Remus said with a slight laugh.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You're…you're a witch," whispered Snape.**

**She looked affronted.**

"**That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"**

"That was my reaction." Hermione grinned.

"Woulda been mine too if I had been a girl."

"Whats the big deal about witches?" Ron asked.

"In the muggle world, Witches are supposed to be ugly, green, and warty." Justin replied.

"And wizards?"

"Wizards are cool." Hermione said.

**She turned, nose in the air, and marched off toward her sister.**

"**No!" said Snape. He was highly colored now, and Harry wondered why he did not take off the ridiculously large coat, unless it was because he did not want to reveal the smock beneath it. He flapped after the girls, looking ludicrously bat-like, like his older self.**

Snape flushed slightly.

**The sisters considered him, united in disapproval, both holding on to one of the swing poles, as though it was the safe place in tag.**

"Tag?" Ginny asked.

"Do you wizards play any fun games?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"**You are," said Snape to Lily. "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."**

"Did you have any friends?" Luna asked sadly.

"Luna, why would you ask that?" Neville asked her. "It's rude."

"Oh! I don't mean to be rude sir, It just that when I didn't have friends, I was anxious as well to make some."

Snape sighed, and continued, without answering.

The answer was fairly obvious.

**Petunia's laugh was like cold water.**

"**Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation.**

"that's not a bad place to live." Collin said offended. "My nan lives near there."

"Yeah mine too." Dennis agreed.

"Dennis, we have the same nan." Collin said, facepalming.

**"Why have you been spying on us?"**

"**Haven't been spying," said Snape, hot and uncomfortable and dirty haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway," he added spitefully, "you're a Muggle."**

Some rolled their eyes. Making fun of her sister, wasn't a good way to get Lily to be his friend.

**Though Petunia evidently did not understand the word, she could hardly mistake the tone.**

"**Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Snape as she left. **

Remus and Sirius looked confused. They thought that the two of them were always friends…up until O.W.L.'s of course.

**He stood watching them as they marched through the playground gate, and Harry, the only one left to observe him, recognized Snape's bitter disappointment, and understood that Snape had been planning this moment for a while, and that it had all gone wrong…**

"How long had you been planning on talking to her?" Ginny asked, wondering how long he had liked her.

Snape didn't answer.

**The scene dissolved, and before Harry knew it, re-formed around him. He was now in a small thicket of trees.**

Snape smiled again.

**He could see a sunlit river glittering through their trunks. The shadows cast by the trees made a basin of cool green shade. Two children sat facing each other, cross-legged on the ground. Snape had removed his coat now; his odd smock looked less peculiar in the half-light.**

"Is it you and Lily sitting?" Susan asked, and he nodded.

"…**and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters."**

"**But I have done magic outside school!"**

"**We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven," he nodded importantly, **

Some smiled at him. It was strange though, to hear him acting like a normal person for once.

**"and they start training you, then you've got to go careful."**

**There was a little silence. Lily had picked up a fallen twig and twirled it in the air, and Harry knew that she was imagining sparks trailing from it.**

"Did she really?" Sirius asked with a laugh.

**Then she dropped the twig, leaned in toward the boy, and said, "It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?"**

"How else would she be able to do that stuff?" Molly questioned with a soft smile on her face. She never really got to know Lily, so it was nice to now.

"**It's real for us," said Snape. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me."**

"**Really?" whispered Lily.**

"**Definitely," said Snape, and even with his poorly cut hair and his odd clothes, he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, brimful of confidence in his destiny.**

"**And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered.**

"**Normally," said Snape. "But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents."**

"Why did mine come by owl?" Harry asked. "I was raised by muggles, and they didn't have an owl."

The teachers all frowned. They hadn't thought about that.

"**Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?"**

**Snape hesitated. His black eyes, eager in the greenish gloom, moved over the pale face, the dark red hair.**

"**No," he said. "It doesn't make any difference."**

"You lied to her." Ginny said quietly.

Snape frowned and nodded.

"**Good," said Lily, relaxing. It was clear that she had been worrying.**

"**You've got loads of magic," said Snape. "I saw that. All the time I was watching you…"**

Ginny smiled at that slightly, and looked around. Hermione was smiling too, she could tell that Hermione knew as well.

**His voice trailed away; she was not listening, but had stretched out on the leafy ground and was looking up at the canopy of leaves overhead. He watched her as greedily as he had watched her in the playground.**

Now a lot of the girls in the hall knew, and they all had little smiles on their faces, but the smiles didn't really last long.

This story didn't have a happy ending.

"**How are things at your house?" Lily asked.**

**A little crease appeared between his eyes.**

"**Fine," he said.**

"**They're not arguing anymore?"**

"**Oh yes, they're arguing," said Snape. He picked up a fistful of leaves and began tearing them apart, apparently unaware of what he was doing. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."**

_Snape came from a bad home?_ Many thought shocked.

"**Doesn't your dad like magic?"**

"**He doesn't like anything, much," said Snape.**

"**Severus?"**

**A little smile twisted Snape's mouth when she said his name.**

_Man Snape really liked her._ Hermione thought.

"**Yeah?"**

"**Tell me about the Dementors again."**

Many looked confused.

"Why on earth would she want to hear about them for?" Someone asked.

"**What d'you want to know about them for?"**

"**If I use magic outside school – "**

"**They wouldn't give you to the Dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too – "**

**He turned red again and shredded more leaves.**

Harry's mouth dropped to the floor.

"You…" He said, eyes wide.

Snape turned a light pink color at the looks he was receiving.

"You and her." He continued.

He turned a bit darker.

"You fancied my mum!" Harry finally shouted in shock.

"Harry leave him alone." Ginny said, shaking her head.

"But, he and her."

"Don't tell me you've never had a crush on anyone before?"

"Not on someone's mum!" Harry said, he too turning red.

"Lily wasn't a mum back then! She wasn't even eleven!"

Harry turned a dark red and looked very embarrassed.

"Continue please professor, before Harry has a heart attack." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

**Then a small rustling noise behind Harry made him turn: Petunia, hiding behind a tree, had lost her footing.**

"Didn't she chastise you for spying?" Ernie said with a brow raised.

"**Tuney!" said Lily, surprise and welcome in her voice, but Snape had jumped to his feet.**

"**Who's spying now?" he shouted. "What d'you want?"**

**Petunia was breathless, alarmed at being caught. Harry could see her struggling for something hurtful to say.**

"**What is that you're wearing, anyway?" she said, pointing at Snape's chest. "Your mum's blouse?"**

"That's cold." Dean said shaking his head. You don't make fun of people because they can't afford nice clothes.

**There was a crack. A branch over Petunia's head had fallen. Lily screamed. The branch caught Petunia on the shoulder, and she staggered backward and burst into tears.**

"**Tuney!"**

**But Petunia was running away. Lily rounded on Snape.**

"**Did you make that happen?"**

"**No." He looked both defiant and scared.**

"You did, just not on purpose." McGonagall said.

Snape nodded.

"**You did!" She was backing away from him. "You did! You hurt her!"**

"**No – no, I didn't!"**

**But the lie did not convince Lily. After one last burning look, she ran from the little thicket, off after her sister, and Snape looked miserable and confused…**

Someone smiled sadly at him.

**And the scene re-formed. Harry looked around. He was on platform nine and three quarters, and Snape stood beside him, slightly hunched, next to a thin, sallow-faced, sour-looking woman who greatly resembled him. **

"You're mother?" Sprout asked.

Snape nodded once.

**Snape was staring at a family of four a short distance away. The two girls stood a little apart from their parents. Lily seemed to be pleading with her sister. Harry moved closer to listen.**

"Eavesdropping on your mum now are we?" Fred asked, lightly shoving Harry.

"…**I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen – " She caught her sister's hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away. "Maybe once I'm there – no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"**

"Change his mind about what?" Harry asked confused. He knew that Petunia didn't want to be a witch, so what would Dumbledore change his mind about?

"**I don't – want – to – go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a…"**

**Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arms, over the owls, fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart.**

" – **you think I want to be a – a freak?"**

Many flinched at the word. It was obvious that Lily was trying to be a nice sister, but Petunia wouldn't let her try.

Petunia was being petty.

**Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away.**

"**I'm not a freak," said Lily. "That's a horrible thing to say."**

"**That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy…weirdoes, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."**

"No, it's for ours." Charity said. "Muggles were afraid of us, and tried to kill us."

"That was a long time ago though, things have changed." Hermione frowned.

Charity shook her head. "We can't risk that happening again."

**Lily glanced toward her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce.**

"This ought to be good." Sirius said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Lily is kind and rude at the same time." Sirius explained. "She can make you feel bad without insulting you really."

"But she does insult you sometimes, you just have to make her really mad." Remus continued.

"**You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."**

"AUNT PETUNIA WANTED TO BE A WITCH?" Harry shouted in shock.

Dumbledore nodded, "It's common for siblings of muggleborns to send letters asking if they can come too."

"How do they get the letters to you?" Ginny asked.

"All letters addressed to Hogwarts, will show up in my office by magic, unless sent by an owl, then the owl flies it here." Dumbledore replied

**Petunia turned scarlet.**

"**Beg? I didn't beg!"**

"**I saw his reply. It was very kind."**

"It's always difficult to say no." He sighed.

"**You shouldn't have read – " whispered Petunia, "that was my private – how could you –?"**

**Lily gave herself away by half-glancing toward where Snape stood nearby. Petunia gasped.**

"**That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"**

"**No – not sneaking – " Now Lily was on the defensive. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! **

"Reasonable I guess." Charlie said.

**He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of – "**

"**Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed. "Freak!" she spat at her sister, and she flounced off to where her parents stood…**

**The scene dissolved again. Snape was hurrying along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express as it clattered through the countryside.**

**He had already changed into his school robes, had perhaps taken the first opportunity to take off his dreadful Muggle clothes. **

Snape nodded internally

**At last he stopped, outside a compartment in which a group of rowdy boys were talking.**

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.

**Hunched in a corner seat beside the window was Lily, her face pressed against the windowpane.**

**Snape slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at him and then looked back out of the window. She had been crying.**

Harry frowned.

"**I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."**

"**So what?"**

**She threw him a look of deep dislike.**

"**So she's my sister!"**

"**She's only a – " He caught himself quickly;**

**Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.**

"She would have hit you, you know." Remus said.

Snape snorted and nodded.

"**But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"**

**She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.**

"**You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.**

"Mum was a Gryffindor." Harry said.

"We know Harry." Ron said.

"**Slytherin?"**

**One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily** **or Snape until that point, looked around at the word, and Harry, whose attention had been focused entirely on the two beside the window, saw his father: **

Snape sighed, as Harry looked at the book, his interest doubling.

_Potter has no idea how bad his father was. _Snape sighed again.

**slight, black-haired like Snape, but with that indefinable air of having been well-cared-for, even adored, that Snape so conspicuously lacked.**

Luna frowned. It was obvious now that Snape was abused emotionally.

"**Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him, and with a jolt, Harry realized that it was Sirius. Sirius did not smile.**

"I was expecting to be a Slytherin." Sirius explained, and those who looked at him questionably nodded.

"**My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.**

"**Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"**

**Sirius grinned.**

"**Maybe I'll break the tradition.**

"And I did." Sirius grinned.

"Good thing you did too." Remus smiled back.

**Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"**

**James lifted an invisible sword.**

"'**Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."**

"Wasn't his mum a Slytherin though?" Remus whispered.

Sirius nodded.

**Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.**

"**Got a problem with that?"**

"**No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy – "**

"I hate to say this, but nice one." George said.

"**Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.**

**James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.**

Harry looked taken back.

Why was his father acting like this?

And why did his mother seem to hate him? I mean, that must have changed soon, just like Ron and Himself towards Hermione.

"**Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."**

"**Oooooo…"**

**James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed.**

Harry's mouth dropped to the floor.

"**See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as the compartment door slammed …**

"He was a bully." Harry whispered.

Nobody replied.

"Why was he like that?" Harry asked louder.

Sirius looked down ashamed.

"You were too?" He glared.

Sirius sighed and nodded. "We we're both rude to Snape."

"Is that why he hates me so much?" He asked outraged. "Because you and my dad were gits?!"

Nobody answered him.

Harry slammed his fist onto the table, and silence rang throughout the hall.

Snape took this time to continue.

**And the scene dissolved once more…**

**Harry was standing right behind Snape as they faced the candlelit House tables, lined with rapt faces. Then Professor McGonagall said, "Evans, Lily!"**

**He watched his mother walk forward on trembling legs and sit down upon the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried, "Gryffindor!"**

"A true Gryffindor." McGonagall smiled.

**Harry heard Snape let out a tiny groan. Lily took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at Snape, and there was a sad little smile on her face. **

"Did she like him too?" Harry whispered to Remus, (as he was a bit upset with Sirius)

Remus shook his head. "Not the same way he liked her."

**Harry saw Sirius move up the bench to make room for her. She took one look at him, seemed to recognize him from the train, folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on him.**

"And I deserved it." Sirius stated.

**The roll call continued. Harry watched Lupin,**

Remus smiled.

**Pettigrew,**

Glares were sent at the book for this name.

**and his father join Lily and Sirius at the Gryffindor table. At last, when only a dozen students remained to be sorted, Professor McGonagall called Snape.**

**Harry walked with him to the stool, watched him place the hat upon his head. "Slytherin!" cried the Sorting Hat.**

**And Severus Snape moved off to the other side of the Hall, away from Lily, to where the Slytherins were cheering him, to where Lucius Malfoy, a prefect badge gleaming upon his chest, patted Snape on the back as he sat down beside him…**

"That's weird." Draco said eyes wide.

"What is?" Narcissa said.

"Father young." He said as if it were obvious.

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

**And the scene changed…**

**Lily and Snape were walking across the castle courtyard, evidently arguing. Harry hurried to catch up with them, to listen in. As he reached them, he realized how much taller they both were. A few years seemed to have passed since their Sorting.**

"…**thought we were supposed to be friends?" Snape was saying, "Best friends?"**

"Best friends." Harry said faintly. The idea was very strange to him.

"**We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! **

"Both Death Eaters, right?" Neville asked.

Mad-Eye nodded.

**Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?"**

"What did he try to do?" Lavender asked.

Sirius grimaced. "You don't want to know."

She took in his expression, and shook her head, telling him that he was right.

**Lily had reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up into the thin, sallow face.**

"**That was nothing," said Snape. "It was a laugh, that's all –"**

Sirius again grimaced. That wasn't just a laugh.

"**It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny – "**

"**What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" demanded Snape. His color rose again as he said it, unable, it seemed, to hold in his resentment.**

"**What's Potter got to do with anything?" said Lily.**

"Wait, they still didn't like eachother?" Harry asked faintly.

Remus shook his head. "They weren't even friend until seventh year."

Harry was shocked.

"**They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. **

"Yes there is." Remus said.

**Where does he keep going?"**

"Shrieking Shack." Remus replied again.

"**He's ill," said Lily. "They say he's ill – "**

"**Every month at the full moon?" said Snape.**

"It was obvious, wasn't it?" Remus said shaking his head.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I'm surprised only a few of us figured it out."

"**I know your theory," said Lily, and she sounded cold.** "**Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"**

"**I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are."**

**The intensity of his gaze made her blush.**

"**They don't use Dark Magic, though." She dropped her voice. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there – "**

Harry looked up. He had heard this before, but he wasn't really paying attention, he had a lot on his mind.

"Why did he save him, if he hated him?" Ron asked tactlessly.

"James was a good man, despite how he acted most of the time." Sirius said. "He knew that Remus was a werewolf, and didn't want Snape to get hurt for my stupidity. You know, he didn't talk to me for ages after that."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. "He was furious with me for putting Snape in danger."

**Snape's whole face contorted and he spluttered, "Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to – I won't let you –"**

"Won't let her what?" Hannah asked.

"**Let me? Let me?"**

**Lily's bright green eyes were slits. Snape backtracked at once.**

Those who had seen that look in her eye winced. It was terrifying.

"**I didn't mean – I just don't want to see you made a fool of – He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!"**

**The words seemed wrenched from him against his will. "And he's not…everyone thinks…big Quidditch hero –" Snape's bitterness and dislike were rendering him incoherent, and Lily's eyebrows were traveling farther and farther up her forehead.**

"**I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag," she said, cutting across Snape. **

Harry sighed.

**"I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."**

**Harry doubted that Snape had even heard her strictures on Mulciber and Avery. The moment she had insulted James Potter, his whole body had relaxed, and as they walked away there was a new spring in Snape's step**

"How long did Snape fancy her?" Harry asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Luna said.

Most of the girls nodded, while every male in the room shook their head, except Snape.

_Boys._ Luna thought rolling her eyes.

…**And the scene dissolved…**

**Harry watched again as Snape left the Great Hall after sitting his O.W.L. in Defense Against the Dark Arts, watched as he wandered away from the castle and strayed inadvertently close to the place beneath the beech tree where James, Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew sat together. But Harry kept his distance this time, because he knew what happened after James had hoisted Severus into the air and taunted him; **

"I'm sorry." Harry told Snape. "For how my father treated you."

Snape nodded.

**he knew what had been done and said, and it gave him no pleasure to hear it again…**

**He watched as Lily joined the group and went to Snape's defense. Distantly he heard Snape shout at her in his humiliation and his fury, the unforgivable word: "Mudblood."**

Everyone gasped.

"That's why they weren't friends anymore." Remus said with a frown

**The scene changed…**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**I'm not interested."**

"**I'm sorry!"**

"**Save your breath"**

"At least you tried." Angelina sighed. It was sad how Snape lost his best friend.

**It was nighttime. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.**

"You went to our tower?" Alicia asked shocked. Snape never came up to where they live, he always just sent someone.

Maybe it hurt too much for him to see it?

"**I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."**

"**I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just – "**

"**Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice.**

Everyone flinched slightly at her words, even though they knew that she had every good reason for saying them.

**"It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"**

"Which was stupid." Ron said casually, and Snape almost nodded in agreement.

**He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.**

"**I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."**

"**No – listen, I didn't mean – "**

" – **to call me Mudblood? But you call every one of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"**

"Because you lovee her." Lavender teased.

**He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole…**

**The corridor dissolved, and the scene took a little longer to reform: Harry seemed to fly through shifting shapes and colors until his surroundings solidified again and he stood on a hilltop, forlorn and cold in the darkness, **

Snape and Dumbledore shared a look.

**the wind whistling through the branches of a few leafless trees. The adult Snape was panting, turning on the spot, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, waiting for something or for someone… His fear infected Harry too, even though he knew that he could not be harmed, and he looked over his shoulder, wondering what it was that Snape was waiting for –**

**Then a blinding, jagged jet of white light flew through the air. Harry thought of lightning, but Snape had dropped to his knees and his wand had flown out of his hand.**

"**Don't kill me!"**

"**That was not my intention."**

**Any sound of Dumbledore **

"He's scared of Dumbledore?" Padma asked confused.

"This is most likely before he became a professor, and when he is still an active Death Eater." Terry replied.

**Apparating had been drowned by the sound of the wind in the branches.**

**He stood before Snape with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand.**

"**Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"**

"Did he give you messages often?" Susan asked the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded. 'It was mostly threats on my life, but yes I received messages often."

"**No – no message – I'm here on my own account!"**

Snape took a deep breath before continuing.

**Snape was wringing his hands. He looked a little mad, with his straggling black hair flying around him.**

"**I – I come with a warning – no, a request – please – "**

**Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Snape faced each other.**

"**What request could a Death Eater make of me?"**

"**The – the prophecy…the prediction…Trelawney…"**

"Wait, what?" Trelawney and Harry both said in unison.

"Professor Trelawney was the seer who spoke of your prophecy, and she didn't remember making it." Dumbledore said. "Harry, in your third year, after you heard her make the prophecy of Peter returning to Voldemort, I told you that she has made two real prophecies. This is the other."

Trelawney was absolutely shocked. She made the most important prophecy to date, and didn't even know it.

"**Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"**

Heads snapped up.

"**Everything – everything I heard!" said Snape. **

"He killed my parents." Harry whispered. "He told Voldemort the Prophecy."

Ginny grabbed his hand tightly.

**"That is why – it is for that reason – he thinks it means Lily Evans!"**

"**The prophecy did not refer to a woman," said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July – "**

"**You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down – kill them all –"**

"**If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"**

"How could you even suggest that?" Sirius shouted at the headmaster.

The old man received many glared.

"**I have – I have asked him – "**

Hermione gasped loudly. So loud that every head in the hall turned to face her.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Professor Snape is the reason Harry lived!" She exclaimed.

"Hermione, he tried to turn me over to him. And Voldemort complied with his request, Mum just wouldn't do….it…." His eyes widened in shock. "It's true."

"What do you mean?" Remus said.

"Voldemort only offered my mum to live, because Snape asked. If Snape hadn't asked, then he would have killed her immediately, and not had time to beg. Not have time to sacrifice herself."

"I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I mean, I know it's good that you survived, but he willing to have you die is bad." Dean said.

"Then it's both." Ginny replied.

"**You disgust me," said Dumbledore, and Harry had never heard so much contempt in his voice. Snape seemed to shrink a little, "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"**

**Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore.**

"**Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her – them – safe. Please."**

Many started to grimace.

They knew how this ended.

Lily Potter nee Evans was killed.

"**And what will you give me in return, Severus?"**

Harry gaped at Dumbledore.

"In return?" Harry whisper demanded.

Dumbledore didn't answer.

"What do you mean, IN RETURN?" Harry started to yell.

"Harry-"

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT! WHY WOULDN'T YOU SAY YES AND TRY TO PROTECT THEM!"

"Harry it's okay." Ginny whispered. "THeres nothing we can do Harry."

Harry sat down angerly, and continued to glare at the man.

"**In – in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, and Harry expected him to protest, but after a long **"**moment he said, "Anything."**

"Would you really?" Sprout asked.

Snape nodded sadly.

**The hilltop faded, and Harry stood in Dumbledore's office, and something was making a terrible sound, like a wounded animal. **

Many people in the hall, young or old had tears in their eyes at that.

That's what it sounds like when your heart breaks.

**Snape was slumped forward in a chair and Dumbledore was standing over him, looking grim. After a moment or two, Snape raised his face, and he looked like a man who had lived a hundred years of misery since leaving the wild hilltop.**

"How long was it?" Harry asked quietly.

"They were in hiding for a few months, before…." Remus replied.

"**I thought…you were going…to keep her…safe…"**

"**She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"**

"He tried." Ron said. "Lucky she didn't though, who knows where we would be without Harry."

**Snape's breathing was shallow.**

"**Her boy survives," said Dumbledore.**

**With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly.**

"**Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"**

"**DON'T!" bellowed Snape.**

"That explains a lot." Harry nodded.

"Explains what?" Ron asked him.

"Why he never looks me in the eye if he can avoid it, and why he wanted me to look into them as he was dying. He wanted to see my Mums eyes again before he died."

**"Gone…dead…"**

"**Is this remorse, Severus?"**

"**I wish…I wish I were dead…"**

"**And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly.**

"Professor!" Many yelled.

"That's uncalled for." McGonagall hissed. "The man just lost the woman he loved his whole life Albus."

"I said what needed to be said."

"No." Sprout said. "You said what you needed to say to get him to do what you want.

**"If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."**

**Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him.**

"**What – what do you mean?"**

"**You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."**

Harry gaped.

"**He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone – "**

"Not forever." Harry mumbled.

"**The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."**

"You knew he would return?" Fudge said. "And you never expressed your word until fourteen years later? If you had told us your theories we would have believed you last June! We could have found evidence, and destroyed him for good, before he came back to full power!"

Dumbledore shrunk in his seat.

**last he said, "Very well. Very well. But never – never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear…especially Potter's son…I want your word!"**

"And the secret is out." Snape mumbled, and raised his eyes to meet Harrys.

Harry took a deep breath. "Thank you Sna-er-Professor Snape. You've done a great job thus far seeing how I'm alive."

Snape nodded.

"It should have been obvious first year, after he saved from your broom" Hermione groaned, hitting her head on the table.

"**My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. "If you insist…"**

**The office dissolved but re-formed instantly. Snape was pacing up and down in front of Dumbledore.**

"– **mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent – "**

"Sounds like my son." Narcissa mused.

"Mother!" Draco complained.

"Let me rephrase, Sounds like my son from the time he was nine, to when this book began."

"Still. 'Mother!'"

**Dumbledore turned a page, and said, without looking up, "Keep an eye on Quirrell, won't you?"**

"You knew." Harry whispered deadly calm. "Ron, Hermione. He knew. He knew something was wrong with Quirrell, and he never said a word about it. He could have prevented Ron and I from getting hurt, and Hermione and I from getting almost poisoned."

"Why did you do nothing Albus?" McGonagall hissed.

Dumbledore again, looked down without answering. Harry had to meet Voldemort that year. If he didn't, then what would he have done last year when Voldemort returned?

It's the same reason he kept the school open during the chamber of secrets fiasco. He knew where the chamber was, Myrtle told him that year, told him to keep students away from the bathroom.

He knew Ginny had the Diary, he sifted through everyone's minds that year to try to find the person behind the attacks, and he put a shield on her to stop Snape from being able to find out.

Everything he did, he did to prepare Harry for meeting Voldemort in his big return.

**A whirl of color, and now everything darkened, and Snape and Dumbledore stood a little apart in the entrance hall, while the last stragglers from the Yule Ball passed them on their way to bed.**

"**Well?" murmured Dumbledore.**

"**Karkaroff's Mark is becoming darker too. He is panicking, he fears retribution; you know how much help he gave the Ministry after the Dark Lord fell." Snape looked sideways at Dumbledore's crooked-nosed profile. "Karkaroff intends to flee if the Mark burns."**

"And he did." Harry nodded.

"And he died." Ron also nodded.

"**Does he?" said Dumbledore softly, as Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies came giggling in from the grounds.**

Bill raised an eyebrow at his blushing fiancée.

**"And are you tempted to join him?"**

"**No," said Snape, his black eyes on Fleur's and Roger's retreating figures. "I am not such a coward."**

"**No," agreed Dumbledore. "You are a braver man by far than Igor Karkaroff. You know, I sometimes think we Sort too soon…"**

Many nodded at that.

"It's true," Neville said. 'I mean, look at Luna, she's one of the bravest girls in here."

Luna blushed and smiled at him.

**He walked away, leaving Snape looking stricken…**

**And now Harry stood in the headmaster's office yet again. It was nighttime, and Dumbledore sagged sideways in the throne-like chair behind the desk, apparently semiconscious. **

"This hasn't happened yet." Snape frowned.

_It is from Harry's sixth year._

"That explains it then." Harry said.

**His right hand dangled over the side, blackened and burned. **

"From the Ring Horcrux?" Hannah whisper asked.

"I think so." Justin replied.

**Snape was muttering incantations, pointing his wand at the wrist of the hand, while with his left hand he tipped a goblet full of thick golden potion down Dumbledore's throat. After a moment or two, Dumbledore's eyelids fluttered and opened.**

"**Why," said Snape, without preamble, "why did you put on that ring? It carries a curse, surely you realized that. Why even touch it?"**

**Marvolo Gaunt's ring lay on the desk before Dumbledore. It was cracked; the sword of Gryffindor lay beside it.**

**Dumbledore grimaced.**

"**I…was a fool. Sorely tempted…"**

Luna's eyes snapped up.

It was the stone of resurrection. What better thing to make a Horcrux out of?

"**Tempted by what?"**

**Dumbledore did not answer.**

"Of course he didn't." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"**It is a miracle you managed to return here!" Snape sounded furious. "That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we can hope for; I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being – "**

"That was kind." Luna said to the man.

**Dumbledore raised his blackened, useless hand, and examined it with the expression of one being shown an interesting curio.**

"**You have done very well, Severus. How long do you think I have?"**

**Dumbledore's tone was conversational; he might have been asking for a weather forecast.**

Many rolled their eyes now.

**Snape hesitated, and then said, "I cannot tell. Maybe a year. There is no halting such a spell forever. It will spread eventually, it is the sort of curse that strengthens over time."**

"Couldn't you just cut his hand off?" Ernie asked.

"No." Snape said. "If I cut a cursed body part, the curse would just move to another part of the body."

**Dumbledore smiled. The news that he had less than a year to live seemed a matter of little or no concern to him.**

"**I am fortunate, extremely fortunate, that I have you, Severus."**

"**If you had only summoned me a little earlier, I might have been able to do more, buy you more time!" said Snape furiously. He looked down at the broken ring and the sword. "Did you think that breaking the ring would break the curse?"**

"**Something like that…I was delirious, no doubt…" said Dumbledore. With an effort he straightened himself in his chair. "Well, really, this makes matters much more straightforward."**

**Snape looked utterly perplexed. Dumbledore smiled.**

"**I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me."**

Draco grimaced at the book.

"I don't want to do that." He mumbled.

"You don't have to Draco." Narcissa whispered. "You'll never get that ugly mark on your arm."

"But what if he gets me." Draco whispered back, leaning his head on his mother's shoulder.

She kissed the top of his head. "I'll keep him away."

**Snape sat down in the chair Harry had so often occupied, across the desk from Dumbledore. Harry could tell that he wanted to say more on the subject of Dumbledore's cursed hand, but the other held it up in polite refusal to discuss the matter further. Scowling, Snape said, "The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius's recent failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price."**

Narcissa and Draco both flinched at that.

"**In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have," said Dumbledore. **

"You say it like you don't care whether my son lives or dies." Narcissa hissed.

**"Now, I should have thought the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?"**

**There was a short pause.**

"**That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan."**

"**Lord Voldemort foresees a moment in the near future when he will not need a spy at Hogwarts?"**

"**He believes the school will soon be in his grasp, yes."**

"He got that right. The school became putty in his hands." Fred grumbled.

"**And if it does fall into his grasp," said Dumbledore, almost, it seemed, as an aside, "I have your word that you will do all in your power to protect the students at Hogwarts?"**

**Snape gave a stiff nod.**

"And you did just th**a**t." Ginny said. "I remember, you gave me, Luna, and Neville detention, and instead of us going to the Carrows, you sent us with Hagrid, who you know won't do us any harm."

Snape nodded.

"Thank you Severus." Molly said.

"**Good. Now then. Your first priority will be to discover what Draco is up to. A frightened teenage boy is a danger to others as well as to himself. Offer him help and guidance, he ought to accept, he likes you – "**

"Why don't you try to help me?" Draco whispered. "If you knew I was trying to kill you, then why would I continue to try?"

" – **much less since his father has lost favor. Draco blames me, he thinks I have usurped Lucius's position."**

"What did he do to lose favor?" Narcissa asked.

"_He was unsuccessful in retrieving the prophecy."_

"**All the same, try. I am concerned less for myself than for accidental victims of whatever schemes might occur to the boy. Ultimately, of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort's wrath."**

**Snape raised his eyebrows and his tone was sardonic as he asked, "Are you intending to let him kill you?"**

"**Certainly not. You must kill me."**

"That's a cruel order." Harry said.

**There was a long silence, broken only by an odd clicking noise. Fawkes the phoenix was gnawing a bit of cuttlebone.**

"**Would you like me to do it now?" asked Snape, his voice heavy with irony. "Or would you like a few moments to compose an epitaph?"**

Harry snorted. He couldn't suppress it.

"**Oh, not quite yet," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. Given what has happened tonight," he indicated his withered hand, "we can be sure that it will happen within a year."**

"**If you don't mind dying," said Snape roughly, "why not let Draco do it?"**

"**That boy's soul is not yet so damaged," said Dumbledore. "I would not have it ripped apart on my account."**

"But you're willing to let Snape do it!" Sirius exclaimed. "How is that fair at all!"

Snape was a bit shocked at that, but didn't comment.

"**And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?"**

"**You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation," said Dumbledore. "I ask this one great favor of you, Severus, because death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish bottom of this year's league.**

"Hey!" Ron cried. "That's my team!"

"They aren't' very good." Sirius said.

"They're brilliant!" Ron argued. "They hold records and everything!"

"Yeah, for most Quaffle drops in a season, and most Keepers getting stuck in their rings." Oliver snickered.

Ron grumbled something about 'technicalities'.

**I confess I should prefer a quick, painless exit to the protracted and messy affair it will be if, for instance, Greyback is involved –**

Lavender shuddered.

**I hear Voldemort has recruited him? Or dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it."**

Neville glared.

**His tone was light, but his blue eyes pierced Snape as they had frequently pierced Harry, as though the soul they discussed was visible to him. At last Snape gave another curt nod.**

**Dumbledore seemed satisfied.**

"**Thank you, Severus…"**

**The office disappeared, and now Snape and Dumbledore were strolling together in the deserted castle grounds by twilight.**

"**What are you doing with Potter, all these evenings you are closeted together?" Snape asked abruptly.**

**Dumbledore looked weary.**

"Horcrux lessons?" Hermione suggested.

"Seems so." Harry nodded.

"**Why? You aren't trying to give him more detentions, Severus? The boy will soon have spent more time in detention than out."**

Ron chuckled.

"**He is his father over again – "**

"**In looks, perhaps, but his deepest nature is much more like his mother's.**

Snape sighed. "I have to admit that from what I've read, it's true. Your personality is of your mother."

"Does that mean you love him too?" George asked innocently.

"If you intend to keep both of your ears Weasley, I'd shut up if I were you."

George paled and nodded.

**I spend time with Harry because I have things to discuss with him, information I must give him before it is too late."**

"Yeah, it's about the Horcruxs." Harry nodded.

"**Information," repeated Snape. "You trust him…you do not trust me."**

"**It is not a question of trust. I have, as we both know, limited time. It is essential that I give the boy enough information for him to do what he needs to do."**

"**And why may I not have the same information?"**

"**I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort."**

"**Which I do on your orders!"**

"Bit hypocritical, not to tell him, because you make him stay with Voldemort." Ginny said.

"**And you do it extremely well. Do not think that I underestimate the constant danger in which you place yourself, Severus. To give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essentials is a job I would entrust to nobody but you."**

"**Yet you confide much more in a boy who is incapable of Occlumency, whose magic is mediocre, **

"I rebut that statement." Snape said under his breath.

**and who has a direct connection into the Dark Lord's mind!"**

"Yeah, that's not good." Seamus said.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Dean replied rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"**Voldemort fears that connection," said Dumbledore. "Not so long ago he had one small taste of what truly sharing Harry's mind means to him. It was pain such as he has never experienced. He will not try to possess Harry again, I am sure of it. Not in that way."**

"**I don't understand."**

"**Lord Voldemort's soul, maimed as it is, cannot bear close contact with a soul like Harry's. Like a tongue on frozen steel, like flesh in flame – "**

"Who said anything about souls?" Ron blinked.

"**Souls? We were talking of minds!"**

"**In the case of Harry and Lord Voldemort, to speak of one is to speak of the other."**

"Well, that's not cryptic at all." McGonagall muttered.

**Dumbledore glanced around to make sure that they were alone. They were close by the Forbidden Forest now, but there was no sign of anyone near them.**

"**After you have killed me, Severus – "**

"Must he talk about it like that? Harry was obviously hurt after his death, and here he is talking about it like it's nothing at all!" Hannah exclaimed.

"**You refuse to tell me everything, yet you expect that small service of me!" snarled Snape, and real anger flared in the thin face now. "You take a great deal for granted, Dumbledore! Perhaps I have changed my mind!"**

"You really should have told him." Sprout

"This hasn't happened yet." Dumbledore sighed.

"But it would have."

"**You gave me your word, Severus. And while we are talking about services you owe me, I thought you agreed to keep a close eye on our young Slytherin friend?"**

**Snape looked angry, mutinous. Dumbledore sighed.**

"**Come to my office tonight, Severus, at eleven, and you shall not complain that I have no confidence in you…"**

Snape had a fair idea of what this would be about, from the scan on Potter's body earlier.

The whole hall was about to go into shock he bet.

**They were back in Dumbledore's office, the windows dark, and Fawkes sat silent as Snape sat quite still, as Dumbledore walked around him, talking.**

"**Harry must not know,**

"Wait, what?" Harry blinked.

**not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?"**

"What the hell is he talking about?" Harry asked, a bit angry.

"**But what must he do?"**

"**That is between Harry and me. Now listen closely, Severus. There will come a time – after my death – do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake."**

"So you knew he'd find out he knew?" Arthur asked in shock.

"**For Nagini?" Snape looked astonished.**

"**Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to tell Harry."**

"**Tell him what?"**

**Dumbledore took a deep breath and closed his eyes.**

"Potter." Snape said. "When this is read, do NOT do anything rash, do you understand?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, preparing himself for the worse.

"**Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul **

Every eye in the hall snapped towards the book at the word 'soul'

**was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsed building.**

"No." Harry breathed, his eyes widening.

**Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry,**

"Please don't interrupt until until I finish this paragraph." Snape pleaded. He knew a large outburst was coming.

**and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die."**

"Now you can." Snape marked the page, and put the book down.

"I'm a Horcrux." Harry whispered, shaking in his robes. "How could you not TELL ME!" He screamed, jumping out of his seat and storming over to the headmaster.

"Harry-"

"NO! Don't 'Harry' me! How long have you known eh? How long have you suspected?" Harry glared. "And don't lie to me." He hissed.

Dumbledore shifted in his chair. "I have known since your second year, that a piece of his soul was inside of you."

"Why didn't you tell me." He cried. Falling onto his knees. He was crying.

Ginny ran forward and knelt to the floor, her arms around him.

"Everything's going to be alright Harry." She whispered, tears in her own eyes as she tried to comfort him.

"It's not though!" Harry shouted, making her jump a little. "He's inside me. His soul. He lives inside of me!"

"And we'll find a way to get it out." She said wiping her eyes.

"Theres only one way to get it out." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" She asked, letting go so she could look at him.

"I have to destroy it." Harry said wiping his nose and eyes on his robe sleeve.

"No." She hissed.

"I love you." He whispered, and took her wand out of her hand, raised it to his head and…

BANG!

Ginny's wand flew from his hand, and Hermione was standing at Gryffindor table, her wand raised, her face horrified.

Terry ran up to them, and picked up her wand, and walked away so that it was far away from him.

Luna pocketed Harrys wand, that he left at his seat when he got up to scream at Dumbledore.

Ginny pushed him back to his seat, and Poppy rushed over with calming draught, and forced him to drink it.

Harry's stiff muscles relaxed, and he was thinking rationally again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Harry whispered.

He looked up at the people he cared about, all of them looked horrified, and terrified, and tearfaced.

"Can we just continue please." Harry deadpanned. "I want to get this over with."

Snape nodded slowly, discretly wiped a tear from his eye, that nobody in the hall noticed, and then continued.

**Harry seemed to be watching the two men from one end of a long tunnel, they were so far away from him, their voices echoing strangely in his ears.**

"**So the boy…the boy must die?" asked Snape quite calmly.**

"**And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."**

"Why is it essential?" Ginny spat.

**Another long silence. Then Snape said, "I thought…all those years…that we were protecting him for her. For Lily."**

"It seems like Snape cares more about you than Dumbledore does." Luna said airily.

"**We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength," said Dumbledore, his eyes still tight shut.**

"He's just a pawn to you." Molly growled. "How dare you."

"He's not just a pawn." Dumbledore argued.

"Then what is he?" She demanded

"What is he to you?" He argued. "To me, he's a kind boy who I tried to help, why do you do the things you do for him?"

She looked outraged. "To me, he is my Sons best friend, He's my daughters boyfriend, He's the young boy asking for help for how to get onto the train for the first time. To me, he's the twelve year old boy who killed a basilisk to save my daughter. He's a teenager to me, who needs love, that I can give. He's one of my children in all but blood." She was speaking from her heart, and Harry felt very touched at her words.

"Now, You dare question why I do things for him? I do things for him, because he needed family. Not because he's 'Harry Potter'."

Everyone clapped for her words, and glared at the Headmaster.

After a few moments, Snape was able to pick up the book again.

**"Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth. Sometimes I have thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort."**

"I…I don't want to die." Harry whispered, shocking himself. All this time, he thought he was like Fred, ready to accept his book death, but this was different. Harry knew he was going to have to die, the Horcrux is inside him.

"You won't have too." Ginny whispered back at him. She was the only one who heard him.

"Yes I do." He said quietly.

**Dumbledore opened his eyes. Snape looked horrified.**

As did everyone in the hall.

"**You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"**

"**Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"**

"I can't believe this." Amelia growled. "The good guy is seeming to be more and more of a bad guy."

"**Lately, only those whom I could not save," said Snape. He stood up. "You have used me."**

"He used both of you." Tonks spat.

"**Meaning?"**

"**I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe.**

"You called her Lily Potter." Remus noticed. "You always called her Lily Evans, even after her wedding."

Snape nodded. He thought that was a bit strange, but…

**Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter –"**

"**But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?"**

"Have you?" Seamus asked seriously.

"**For him?" shouted Snape. "Expecto Patronum!"**

**From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe.**

Everyone gasped at the realization.

"You gave them the sword." Neville breathed.

Snape nodded. He had realized this in the chapter.

"Snape got three chapters about him." Ron blinked.

"Huh?" a few people said.

"Well, The grey-"

"Silver." Hermione corrected.

"Right, thanks, "The Silver Doe, The Sacking of Severus Snape, and the Princes Tale."

"That's weird." Dean nodded.

**She landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears.**

"Why were you crying?" Luna asked.

"Lily's Patronus was a doe." Snape whispered.

Those who knew all the information on the Patronus gasped.

If your Patronus turned into someone else's, that meant that the love you felt towards the person was strong, and undying.

"**After all this time?"**

"**Always," said Snape.**

Tears flowed at his words. One word, meant so much. Sixteen years after the death of the woman, he still loved her.

"I guess that answers your question." Remus said shocked. "He's always loved her."

**And the scene shifted. Now, Harry saw Snape talking to the portrait of Dumbledore behind his desk.**

"**You will have to give Voldemort the correct date of Harry's departure from his aunt and uncle's," said Dumbledore. **

"You told him to give it away?" Tonks seethed. "You caused the death of Mad-Eye!"

**"Not to do so will raise suspicion, when Voldemort believes you so well informed. However, you must plant the idea of decoys; that, I think, ought to ensure Harry's safety. Try Confunding Mundungus Fletcher. And Severus, if you are forced to take part in the chase, be sure to act your part convincingly…I am counting upon you to remain in Lord Voldemort's good books as long as possible, or Hogwarts will be left to the mercy of the Carrows…"**

"I can't tell whether or not to be mad at him or not." McGonagall whispered. "He gave them away, but it also gave them an advantage."

**Now Snape was head to head with Mundungus in an unfamiliar tavern, Mundungus's face looking curiously blank, Snape frowning in concentration.**

"**You will suggest to the Order of the Phoenix," Snape murmured, "that they use decoys. **

"Knew it couldn't have been him." Mad-Eye said. "It was too brilliant a plan for a little sneak.

**Polyjuice Potion. Identical Potters. It's the only thing that might work. You will forget that I have suggested this. You will present it as your own idea. You understand?"**

"**I understand," murmured Mundungus, his eyes unfocused…**

**Now Harry was flying alongside Snape on a broomstick through a clear dark night: He was accompanied by other hooded Death Eaters, and ahead were Lupin and a Harry who was really George … A Death Eater moved ahead of Snape and raised his wand, pointing it directly at Lupin's back.**

Tonks gapsed.

"**Sectumsempra!" shouted Snape.**

"Thank you." Remus said sincerely.

Snape nodded at the man.

Who know, maybe when this was over, he could be friends with the kind werewolf.

**But the spell, intended for the Death Eater's wand hand, missed and hit George instead –**

George rubbed his ear.

**And next, Snape was kneeling in Sirius's old bedroom. Tears were dripping from the end of his hooked nose as he read the old letter from Lily. The second page carried only a few words:**

**could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!**

**Lots of love,**

**Lily.**

"That's the note, from Krechers Tale." Parvati whispered. "The letter that was unfinished."

**Snape took the page bearing Lily's signature, and her love, and tucked it inside his robes. **

"That's so sweet." Lavender smiled.

**Then he ripped in two the photograph he was also holding, so that he kept the part from which Lily laughed, **

Sirius took the photo out of his pocket, made a copy, and ripped his friend and Harry out of the copy.

He then floated the laughing Lily to Snape.

Snape took the photo, and smiled widely at it.

His best friend, and love of his life.

He tucked it into his robe, and wiped his eyes.

"That was nice." Harry told Sirius

Sirius nodded. "He deserves it."

**throwing the portion showing James and Harry back onto the floor, under the chest of drawers…**

**And now Snape stood again in the headmaster's study as Phineas Nigellus came hurrying into his portrait.**

"**Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood – "**

"**Do not use that word!"**

Hermione smiled at him, as did others.

"Have you used that word since your fifth year?" Ginny asked him curiously.

"Only when I've had too." He replied. "to keep my cover."

She nodded.

"– **the Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!"**

"**Good. Very good!" cried the portrait of Dumbledore behind the headmaster's chair. "Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and valor – and he must not know that you give it!**

Nobody knew what to say, so all remained silent for a moment.

**If Voldemort should read Harry's mind and see you acting for him – "**

"**I know," said Snape curtly. He approached the portrait of Dumbledore and pulled at its side. It swung forward, revealing a hidden cavity behind it from which he took the sword of Gryffindor.**

"**And you still aren't going to tell me why it's so important to give Potter the sword?" said Snape as he swung a traveling cloak over his robes.**

"**No, I don't think so," said Dumbledore's portrait.**

"That's just cold." Dean said again. "He's doing all of this for Harry, more than you are mind you, and you can't even explain it to him?

**"He will know what to do with it. And Severus, be very careful, they may not take kindly to your appearance after George Weasley's mishap –"**

**Snape turned at the door.**

"**Don't worry, Dumbledore," he said coolly. "I have a plan…"**

**And Snape left the room. Harry rose up out of the Pensieve, and moments later he lay on the carpeted floor in exactly the same rooms Snape might just have closed the door.**

Snape closed the book, and pushed it away from him.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said suddenly. "For everything you've done."

Snape nodded in his direction.

"Who wants to read the next chapter?" Snape sighed, rubbing his forehead. All of his secrets were out, and that made his head ache.

"I can read." Fudge sighed, standing up to take the book.

Umbridge looked betrayed at this, but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

A/N-This was the most anticipated chapter, I hope it lived up to your expectations.

Question Time!

What would you guys like to see in the next few chapters?  
Tell me in the box below :)

Until next time

-CheckersChance


	34. The Forest Again

A/N- I was asked "What is your favorite reading the books story?"

And this is my answer, (No offence to any authors reading this…I'm sure your stories are lovely as well)

My Favorite is "Reading Cristal Potter" By Nichole Monroe. It's a Fem!Harry series, and it's amazing, I suggest that you all read it, The Author has books 1-5, with the fifth almost finished, and it's the longest Fem!Harry reading the books I could find, the other one only getting mid-fourth. (I sound like a commercial lol)

C:

Allons-y!

~CheckersChance~

* * *

"The Forest Again." Fudge read.

"You're going." Ginny whispered.

"I have too." Harry replied. He then frowned. Would his death be painful? Or would it be over quickly. He was hoping for the 'over quickly' option.

**Finally, the truth. Lying with his face pressed into the dusty carpet of the office where he had once thought he was learning the secrets of victory, Harry understood at last that he was not supposed to survive. **

"You aren't." Sirius whispered. "And you won't." He said more firmly.

"Sirius I-"

"Don't say you have too." Sirius cut him off. "It's not true."

Harry turned away from his godfather, not believing him.

**His job was to walk calmly into Death's welcoming arms. Along the way, he was to dispose of Voldemort's remaining links to life, so that when at last he flung himself across Voldemort's path, and did not we a wand to defend himself, **

The adults in the room where present during his scan all had their eyes snap up to the book, remembering what Snape had said.

_"I'm not saying that, I'm saying that Harry has to be hit by the killing curse, by Voldemort himself."_

_"But that means he'll die!"_

_"Not necessarily." Snape said._

_"What do you mean?" Molly asked, with tears in her eyes._

_"If The Dark Lord cursed him, and he doesn't defend himself or anything, he might survive."_

Harry wouldn't have to die. Molly almost cried in relief. They all kept this information to themselves for the time being.

Why spoil it?

**the end would be clean, and the job that ought to have been done in Godric's Hollow would be finished. Neither would live, neither could survive.**

"But the prophecy said….' Hermione whispered. This didn't make sense. One of them was supposed to live. Harry is supposed to live.

"The prophecy doesn't really matter anymore. Does it." Harry deadpanned.

Over in Malfoy Manor where Voldemort was residing, he shuddered as an overwhelming sense of despair washed over him.

What was it making Potter so upset….could he use it against him?

Voldemort tried to look into his mind, but found that he couldn't hear what he was hearing. Just feel what he was feeling.

This was such a disappointment.

Back to Hogwarts.

**He felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. How strange that in his dread of death, it pumped all the harder, valiantly keeping him alive. **

Ginny wiped tears of her eyes

**But it would have to stop, and soon. Its beats were numbered. How many would there be time for, as he rose and walked through the castle for the last time, out into the grounds and into the forest?**

"How long do we have to listen to this." Dean whispered horrified. "There thoughts are terrible."

**Terror washed over him as he lay on the floor, with that funeral drum pounding inside him. Would it hurt to die? **

"Does it?" Harry asked the Grey Lady.

She hesitated. "I was killed by a stab wound, so it was painful. But You-know-who wouldn't use anything but the wand, so it might be painless."

He nodded silently.

**All those times he had thought that it was about to happen and escaped, **

"You've been in too many life threatening situations." Sirius grumbled.

"Sirius I don't think he really had a choice." Amelia said soothingly.

He nodded at her.

**He had never really thought of the thing itself: His will to live had always been so much stronger than his fear of death.**

"That's not a bad thing Harry." Luna said.

**Yet it did not occur to him now to try to escape, to outrun Voldemort. It was over, he knew it, and all that was left was the thing itself: dying.**

Sirius was fidgeting in his seat. Harry wouldn't, couldn't die. No matter what.

**If he could only have died on that summer's night when he had left number four, Privet Drive, for the last time,**

Many flinched at the thought.

**when the noble phoenix feather wand had saved him! If he could only have died like Hedwig, **

Harry gasped. "I forgot Hedwig died."

"It's okay Harry." Ginny murmured "I'm sure she isn't mad."

Ginny was wrong though. Said owl flew in and bit him on the hand, then glared at him as if to say 'bad human' like a person scolding a dog.

**so quickly he would not have known it had happened! Or if he could have launched himself in front of a wand to save someone he loved . . . He envied even his parents' deaths now.**

Sirius, Snape, and Remus fl**i**nched slightly.

**This cold-blooded walk to his own destruction would require a different kind of bravery.**

**He felt his fingers trembling slightly and made an effort to control them, although no one could see him; the portraits on the walls were all empty.**

**Slowly, very slowly, he sat up, and as he did so he felt more alive and more aware of his own living body than ever before. Why had he never appreciated what a miracle he was, brain and nerve and pounding heart? It would all be gone . . . or at least, he would be gone from it. His breath came slow and deep, and his mouth and throat were completely dry, but so were his eyes.**

"Really?" Lavender said amazed.

Harry shrugged.

"I would have been crying the whole way there in all honesty." Dennis admitted with a small smile.

"Many would. It takes really bravery to walk willingly into deaths hands." Narcissa commented. "I think most everyone in the hall would have cried a bit."

**Dumbledore's betrayal was almost nothing. **

"I wouldn't say it was nothing." Sirius grumbled.

_Give the old coot a chance. The next chapter miiiggghht change your opinion on him._

"Did that person just call Dumbledore an old coot?" Ron blinked.

**Of course there had been a bigger plan: Harry had simply been too foolish to see it, **

"Not foolish. Trustworthy ." Tonks corrected.

"Can't that mean the same thing? Foolish and Trustworthy?" Harry asked in a monotone.

**he realized that now. He had never questioned his own assumption that Dumbledore wanted him alive. **

"Of course I want you alive." Dumbledore whispered.

"Do you?" McGonagall hissed at him.

"Yes." He said strongly.

**Now he saw that his life span had always been determined by how long it took to eliminate all the Horcruxes. Dumbledore had passed the job of destroying them to him, and obediently he had continued to chip away at the bonds tying not only Voldemort, but himself, to life! How neat, how elegant, not to waste any more lives, but to give the dangerous task to the boy who had already been marked for slaughter, and whose death would not be a calamity, but another blow against Voldemort.**

Harry thought about that for a moment, raising his hand to stop Fudge from continuing.

"I'm not mad at you anymore." Harry whispered, but the hall was so silent everyone heard him.

"Harry…" Sirius started to interrupt, but Harry stopped him.

"It makes perfect sense though don't you see? Why not send the boy destined to die to do a dangerous task? If I'm supposed to die, then I'll take Voldemort down with me."

He motioned for the minister to continue reading before anyone could comment back.

**And Dumbledore had known that Harry would not duck out, that he would keep going to the end, even though it was his end, because he had taken trouble to get to know him, hadn't he?**

**Dumbledore knew, as Voldemort knew, that Harry would not let anyone else die for him now that he had discovered it was in his power to stop it. **

"Who says Voldemort would stop though?" Neville demanded. "Who's to say he won't just come out and kill us all."

"It's a risk I have to take." Harry said.

**The images of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall forced their way back into his mind's eye, **

The friends and family of the three mentioned all bowed their heads in respect of the fallen.

**and for a moment he could hardly breathe. Death was impatient . . .**

**But Dumbledore had overestimated him. He had failed: The snake survived. One Horcrux remained to bind Voldemort to the earth, even after Harry had been killed. True, that would mean an easier job for somebody. He wondered who would do it . . . Ron and Hermione would know what needed to be done, of course . . . That would have been why Dumbledore wanted him to confide in two others . . . so that if he fulfilled his true destiny a little early, they could carry on . . .**

Hermione was wiping her eye on her sleeve. She didn't like to think that she would only be there to carry on for him after his planned death.

_Harry won't die._ She thought firmly. _He's my best friend, he just can't._

**Like rain on a cold window, these thoughts pattered against the hard surface of the incontrovertible truth, which was that he must die. I must die. It must end.**

Ron looked at Hermione with his eyes wide. He noticed that she didn't understand his look, so he moved on to look at every other intelligent person in the room, nobody else seemed to understand either.

"I can't believe I figured this out before you lot." Ron grinned.

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked.

"The snitch!" He grinned.

"What about it?" Harry blinked.

Ron groaned, but his grinned remained. "I open at the close."

"Yeah?" Hermione said.

Ron groaned again, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I open at the close, I open at death! The snitch will open, and we'll see what's inside!''

Realization now dawned on everyone, and they all gasped.

"Read faster Minister." Percy urged slightly.

**Ron and Hermione seemed a long way away, in a far-off country; he felt as though he had parted from them long ago. There would be no good-byes and no explanations, he was determined of that. **

Ron's grin faded. His best friend wouldn't say goodbye to him in death…

**This was a journey they could not take together, and the attempts they would make to stop him would waste valuable time.**

Ron and Hermione were both silent. They knew that to be true, they would try to hold him up, to persuade him to stay, or if they couldn't peruse him, they would force him.

**He looked down at the battered gold watch he had received on his seventeenth birthday.**

Molly smiled slightly at the mention of the watch. Her brothers watch.

**Nearly half of the hour allotted by Voldemort for his surrender had elapsed.**

**He stood up. His heart was leaping against his ribs like a frantic bird. Perhaps it knew it had little time left, perhaps it was determined to fulfill a lifetime's beats before the end.**

A single tear fell down most peoples cheeks.

**He did not look back as he closed the office door.**

**The castle was empty. He felt ghostly striding through it alone, as if he had already died. The portrait people were still missing from their frames; the whole place was eerily still, as if all its remaining lifeblood were concentrated in the Great Hall where the dead and the mourners were crammed.**

"There has to be someone who can try to stop him." Ginny whispered, no, pleaded.

**Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself and descended through the floors, at last walking down the marble staircase into the entrance hall. Perhaps some tiny part of him hoped to be sensed, to be seen, to be stopped, but the Cloak was, as ever, impenetrable, perfect, and he reached the front doors easily.**

**Then Neville nearly walked into him.**

"Please stop him." Ginny said gripping his arm tightly.

"If I see him, and know what he's doing, I won't let him go."

**He was one half of a pair that was carrying a body in from the grounds. Harry glanced down and felt another dull blow to his stomach: **

Fudge didn't know who the person about to be said was, but he would pause anyway.

It was obvious that this boy would be a student.

**Colin Creevey,**

"NO!" Dennis shrieked, his face twisting with horror.

Everyone in the hall cried a bit at Dennis's strong reaction.

"You can't leave me." Dennis tried to say firmly, but it came out in a sobbing rush. "Please Collin."

"Dennis." Collin said calmly. "I have every intention to fight in this reality as well."

"No!" Dennis shouted with a grimace. "You can't Collin!"

"Dennis calm down!"

"NO! I WON't!"

Collin looked at his brothers broken tear filled face, and then he grabbed onto the second year boy, and hugged him tightly.

"I'll try, okay?" Collin whispered.

Dennis sniffed and nodded.

**though underage, must have sneaked back just as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had done. He was tiny in death.**

Collin grinned weakly. "I am a bit small, aren't I?"

"**You know what? I can manage him alone, Neville," said Oliver Wood, and he heaved Colin over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and carried him into the Great Hall.**

"Thanks Oliver." Collin told him.

Oliver nodded, trying not to tear up. All he could picture right now, was the annoying first year boy with the camera, dead. Even though he's fourteen now, and would be sixteen in the book, he could still only see that eleven year old boy.

**Neville leaned against the doorframe for a moment and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked like an old man.**

Luna let him put his head on her shoulder, and she rubbed circles on his back.

**Then he set off on the steps again into the darkness to recover more bodies.**

"Why was it just you and Oliver?" Alicia asked sadly.

_There were a few more students, and adults trying to find the dead, or wounded. Most though we're trying to help those who needed it._

**Harry took one glance back at the entrance of the Great Hall. People were moving around, trying to comfort each other, drinking, kneeling beside the dead, but he could not see any of the people he loved, no hint of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, or any of the other Weasleys, **

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"I probably just couldn't see you." Harry shrugged.

**no Luna.**

Luna gasped, and her eyes were wide. She looked at Harry.

"You love me? "She stated.

"Of course I do Luna." Harry said, smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages. "You're one of my best friends."

A tear fell down Luna's face. Nobody had ever told her that they loved her. Not even as a friend like Harry had just done.

It was a beautiful thing to be loved.

**He felt he would have given all the time remaining to him for just one last look at them; but then, would he ever have the strength to stop looking? It was better like this.**

The people he loved all shook their heads. It wasn't better at all.

**He moved down the steps and out into the darkness. It was nearly four in the morning, and the deathly stillness of the grounds felt as though they were holding their breath, waiting to see whether he could do what he must.**

**Harry moved toward Neville, who was bending over another body.**

"**Neville."**

"**Blimey, Harry, you nearly gave me heart failure!"**

"Neville can stop him!" Ginny said, starting to smile.

"Ginny I won't tell him I'm going." Harry whispered.

**Harry had pulled off the Cloak: The idea had come to him out of nowhere, born out of a desire to make absolutely sure.**

"**Where are you going, alone?" Neville asked suspiciously.**

"And suspicious he should be." Sirius mumbled. He didn't like what Harry was planning on doing.

"**It's all part of the plan," said Harry. "There's something I've got to do. Listen - Neville -"**

"**Harry!" Neville looked suddenly scared. "Harry, you're not thinking of handing yourself over?"**

"**No," Harry lied easily.**

Ginny made a loud, frustrated, angry noise.

"'**Course not . . . this is something else. But I might be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemort's snake. Neville? He's got a huge snake . . . Calls it Nagini . . ."**

"You're going to tell me to kill the snake?" Neville gasped.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Harry I can't kill the snake, I can't kill a Horcrux." Neville said shaking his head.

"Yes you can." Harry disagreed.

Neville opened his mouth to disagree with his disagreement, but was silenced with a raised hand.

"**I've heard, yeah . . . What about it?"**

"**It's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they -"**

All of their friends flinched at that terrible thought.

**The awfulness of that possibility smothered him for a moment, made it impossible to keep talking. But he pulled himself together again: This was crucial, he must be like Dumbledore, keep a cool head, make sure there were backups, others to carry on. Dumbledore had died knowing that three people still knew about the Horcruxs; now Neville would take Harry's place: There would still be three in the secret.**

Neville was still shaking his head.

_I'm not strong like Harry Ron and Hermione. I can't take his place, nor would I want too! _ Neville thought.

"**Just in case they're - busy - and you get the chance -"**

"**Kill the snake?"**

"**Kill the snake," Harry repeated.**

"You can do it Neville." Luna whispered.

"**All right, Harry. You're okay, are you?"**

"**I'm fine. Thanks, Neville."**

**But Neville seized his wrist as Harry made to move on.**

"**We're all going to keep fighting, Harry. You know that?"**

"**Yeah, I -"**

**The suffocating feeling extinguished the end of the sentence; he could not go on. Neville did not seem to find it strange. He patted Harry on the shoulder, released him, and walked away to look for more bodies.**

Now everyone in the hall felt sick. Bodies. This battle seems more and more real.

**Harry swung the Cloak back over himself and walked on. Someone else was moving not far away, stooping over another prone figure on the ground. He was feet away from her when he realized it was Ginny.**

Ginny looked up.

**He stopped in his tracks. She was crouching over a girl who was whispering for her mother.**

"**It's all right," Ginny was saying. "It's ok. We're going to get you inside."**

"**But I want to go home," whispered the girl. "I don't want to fight anymore!"**

"**I know," said Ginny, and her voice broke. "It's going to be all right."**

"Who was it?" Ginny whispered. "Who was I talking too?"

_I don't know her name._

Ginny nodded.

**Ripples of cold undulated over Harry's skin. He wanted to shout out to the night, he wanted Ginny to know that he was there, he wanted her to know where he was going. He wanted to be stopped, to be dragged back, to be sent back home**

Ginny smiled slightly, but it was more like a grimace.

**. . . .** **But he was home. Hogwarts was the first and best home he had known. He and Voldemort and Snape, the abandoned boys, had all found home here . . .**

Sniffs we're heard throughout the hall, as Snape and Harry glanced at eachother.

**Ginny was kneeling beside the injured girl now, holding her hand. **

Molly smiled, proud of her daughter for comforting the girl.

**With a huge effort Harry forced himself on. He thought he saw Ginny look around as he passed, and wondered whether she had sensed someone walking nearby, but he did not speak, and he did not look back.**

"Is this almost over? The chapter?" Harry asked quietly.

Fudge flipped through the pages to the end of the chapter. "There's about eight pages left."

Harry nodded quietly.

**Hagrid's hut loomed out of the darkness. There were no lights, no sound of Fang scrabbling at the door, his bark booming in welcome. All those visits to Hagrid, and the gleam of the copper kettle on the fire, and rock cakes and giant grubs, and his great bearded face, and Ron vomiting slugs,** **and Hermione helping him save Norbert . . .**

Hagrid smiled warmly at the memories.

**He moved on, and now he reached the edge of the forest, and he stopped.**

**A swarm of Dementors was gliding amongst the trees; he could feel their chill, and he was not sure he would be able to pass safely through it. He had not strength left for a Patronus. He could no longer control his own trembling. It was not, after all, so easy to die. Every second he breathed, the smell of the grass, the cool air on his face, was so precious: To think that people had years and years, time to waste, so much time it dragged, and he was clinging to each second. At the same time he thought that he would not be able to go on, and knew that he must. The long game was ended, the Snitch had been caught, it was time to leave the air . . .**

The quidditch players all sighed at the comparison.

**The Snitch. His nerveless fingers fumbled for a moment with the pouch at his neck and he pulled it out.**

**I open at the close.**

"Now he gets it." Ron grinned, even though the grin was a bit forced.

**Breathing fast and hard, he stared down at it. Now that he wanted time to move as slowly as possible, he seemed to have sped up, and understanding was coming so fast it seemed to have bypassed though. This was the close. This was the moment.**

**He pressed the golden metal to his lips and whispered, "I am about to die."**

**The metal shell broke open.**

"What would have happened if he had said that in the beginning?" Hannah asked.

"It would have opened, just like it did." Dumbledore replied.

**He lowered his shaking hand, raised Draco's wand beneath the Cloak, and murmured, "Lumos."**

**The black stone with is jagged crack running down the center sat in the two halves of the Snitch. The Resurrection Stone had cracked down the vertical line representing the Elder Wand.**

"You gave him the Resurrection Stone?" Luna gasped, eyes wide.

**The triangle and circle representing the Cloak and the stone were still discernible.**

**And again Harry understood without having to think. It did not matter about bringing them back, for he was about to join them. He was not really fetching them: They were fetching him.**

**He closed his eyes and turned the stone over in his hand three times.**

"Who did you call?" Sirius whispered.

"I think I know." Harry said, almost smiling. In his death, he knew exactly who he wanted to see.

**He knew it had happened, because he heard slight movements around him that suggested frail bodies shifting their footing on the earthy, twig-strewn ground that marked the outer edge of the forest. He opened his eyes and looked around.**

**They were neither ghost nor truly flesh, he could see that. They resembled most closely the Riddle that had escaped from the diary so long ago, **

Ginny shuddered slightly, remembering what the Diadem said to her.

**and he had been memory made nearly solid. Less substantial than living bodies, but much more than ghosts, they moved toward him. And on each face, there was the same loving smile.**

**James was exactly the same height as Harry.**

"You brought back your parents?" Remus smiled sadly. How he wanted to see James and Lily as well. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but jealousy was a tough thing to control.

**He was wearing the clothes in which he had died, and his hair was untidy and ruffled, and his glasses were a little lopsided, like Mr. Weasley's.**

Arthur smiled slightly.

**Sirius**

Sirius gasped. "You brought me back too?"

Harry nodded, "If I'm right, then there will be two more."

**was tall and handsome, and younger by far than Harry had seen him in life. He loped with an easy grace, his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.**

"Why did he come looking so young?" Ron asked.

"He probably didn't want dad to call him an old man." Harry said laughing slightly, his eyes watering a bit, not that anyone cared really.

**Lupin was younger too,**

Remus smiled wide and sad.

**and much less shabby, and his hair was thicker and darker. He looked happy to be back in this familiar place, scene of so many adolescent wanderings.**

"One more." Harry whispered. _C'mon mum._

**Lily's smile was widest of all.** **She pushed her long hair back as she drew closer to him, and her green eyes, so like his, searched his face hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at him enough.**

"If she could meet you now, you'd never be alone for a second." Sirius said with a sigh. "She'd stare at you for hours and hours, until every little detail was sketched into her brain, and then she'd do it again the next day to see if anything had changed."

"Any mother would do that if she was meeting her son for the first time in sixteen years." Molly said, and Narcissa, and Andromeda nodded in agreement.

"**You've been so brave."**

**He could not speak. His eyes feasted on her, and he thought that he would like to stand and look at her forever, and that would be enough.**

Snape was feeling the same way.

"**You are nearly there," said James. "Very close. We are . . . so proud of you."**

"**Does it hurt?"**

Everyone leaned in anxiously. Finally they would get a firsthand answer, from someone who had died the magical way.

**The childish question had fallen from Harry's lips before he could stop it.**

"**Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."**

Harry smiled sadly, and gratefully at the same time.

"**And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over," said Lupin.**

"**I didn't want you to die," Harry said. These words came without his volition. "Any of you. I'm sorry -"**

Tears we're pouring down faces, and it seemed as if they would never stop.

**He addressed Lupin more than any of them, beseeching him.**

"**- right after you'd had your son . . . Remus, I'm sorry -"**

"It's okay Harry." Remus said.

"**I am sorry too," said Lupin. "Sorry I will never know him . . . but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."**

"I would teach him to be proud of his parents." Andromeda said.

"Thanks mum." Tonks smiled watery at her.

**A chilly breeze that seemed to emanate from the heart of the forest lifted the hair at Harry's brow. He knew that they would not tell him to go, that it would have to be his decision.**

"**You'll stay with me?"**

"**Until the very end," said James.**

"**They won't be able to see you?" asked Harry.**

"**We are part of you," said Sirius. "Invisible to anyone else."**

**Harry looked at his mother.**

"**Stay close to me," he said quietly.**

"She will." Snape whispered. _I know Lily, she would stay close to her…baby for as long as she could._

**And he set of. The Dementors' chill did not overcome him; he passed through it with his companions, and they acted like Patronuses to him, and together they marched through the old trees that grew closely together, their branches tangled, their roots gnarled and twisted underfoot. Harry clutched the Cloak tightly around him in the darkness, traveling deeper and deeper into the forest, with no idea where exactly Voldemort was, but sure that he would find him. Beside him, making scarcely a sound, walked James, Sirius, Lupin, and Lily, and their presence was his courage, and the reason he was able to keep putting one foot in front of the other.**

"We help you walk to death?" Sirius said shaking his head, trying not to cry.

Harry nodded. 'Seems so."

**His body and mind felt oddly disconnected now, his limbs working without conscious instruction, as if he were passenger, not driver, in the body he was about to leave. **

"It's the acceptance." Poppy whispered. "He's accepted his own death."

**The dead who walked beside him through the forest were much more real to him now than the living back at the castle: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all the others were the ones who felt like ghosts as he stumbled and slipped toward the end of his life, toward Voldemort . . .**

Hermione was frowning. Something was wrong with this picture, besides the obvious.

She couldn't figure it out though, and it was frustrating.

**A thud and a whisper: Some other living creature had stirred close by. Harry stopped under the Cloak, peering around, listening, and his mother and father, Lupin and Sirius stopped too.**

"**Someone there," came a rough whisper close at hand. "He's got an Invisibility Cloak. Could it be - ?"**

"It is I." Harry said in a mysterious voice.

**Two figures emerged from behind a nearby tree: Their wands flared, and Harry saw Yaxley and Dolohov peering into the darkness, directly at the place Harry, his mother and father and Sirius and Lupin stood. Apparently they could not see anything.**

"Well, we're all invisible." Remus said.

"I understand that." Harry said rolling his eyes slightly, and fondly.

"**Definitely heard something," said Yaxley. "Animal, d'you reckon?"**

"**That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here," said Dolohov, glancing over his shoulder.**

"No, most we're already there." Hagrid interrupted.

**Yaxley looked down at his watch.**

"**Time's nearly up. Potter's had his hour. He's not coming."**

"Yes he did." Dean mumbled.

"**Better go back," said Yaxley. "Find out what the plan is now."**

**He and Dolohov turned and walked deeper into the forest. Harry followed them, knowing that they would lead him exactly where he wanted to go. He glanced sideways, and his mother smiled at him, and his father nodded encouragement.**

"How are they so happy?" Susan whispered.

"Maybe they know something that Harry doesn't? Something good?" Hannah suggested.

"Or they're happy to be getting him back." Justin added.

**They had traveled on mere minutes when Harry saw light ahead, and Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into a clearing that Harry knew had been the place where the monstrous Aragog had once lived.**

"Had once lived?" Hagrid said eyes wide.

_He's going to die next year Hagrid, I'm sorry._

Hagrid sniffed and nodded. He's had that spider for over fifty years, that was longer than expected anyway.

**The remnants of his vast web were there still, but the swarms of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters, to fight for their cause.**

**A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. Harry saw Fenrir, **

Remus, Bill, and Lavender glared at the book.

**skulking, chewing his long nails; the great blond Rowle was dabbing at his bleeding lip. He saw Lucius Malfoy, who looked defeated and terrified, and Narcissa, whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension.**

Narcissa flinched. She didn't want to be there. Not with Voldemort.

**Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or else counting silently in his mind, and Harry, standing still on the edge of the scene, though absurdly of a child counting in a game of hide-and-seek. Behind his head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo.**

Neville took a deep breath. He would kill that snake. He knew it now. He could feel it in his heart that he would be the one to do it.

**When Dolohov **

Tonks growled loudly.

**and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up.**

"**No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov.**

**Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.**

"**My Lord -"**

**Bellatrix had spoken: **

Neville hissed.

**She sat closest to Voldemort, disheveled, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed.**

**Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination.**

"That's disgusting." Sirius said wrinkling his nose.

"You'd know." Umbridge muttered.

"**I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."**

**Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight.**

Snape almost nodded in agreement, but held it back. Not fighting is what would keep Potter alive.

"**I was, it seems . . . mistaken," said Voldemort.**

"**You weren't."**

Everyone took in a deep breath.

This was it.

This was the end.

**Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: He did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his parents, Sirius, and Lupin vanish **

A few flinched. He lost them again.

**as he stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them.**

**The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. **

"Bet you anything it was dear Bella laughing." Sirius spat.

"I don't think anyone would take that bet Sirius." Neville said, addressing Sirius for the first time.

**Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.**

**Then a voice yelled: "HARRY! NO!"**

**He turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby.**

"There you are." Harry breathed in slight relief.

**His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate.**

"**NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH -?"**

Hearts broke at the sound.

Hagrid would have to watch Harry die?

"**QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced.**

**Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. **

Someone made a face at that.

**The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head.**

**Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.**

Ginny cried into Harry's chest.

Here it was…

"**Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."**

**None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting.**

**Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his –**

Ginny cried more at that. She would have been his last thought?

**Voldemort had raised his wand. **

The hall was silent.

**His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. **

"Maybe it'll kill a tree instead?" Ron suggested hopefully.

**Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear -**

**He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.**

To say the Hall was silent, would be a huge understatement.

Everyone looked at him, most with tears in their eyes, or on their cheeks.

Fudge put the book down onto the table, and looked at it with disgust.

"Wait." Hermione breathed. A small smile coming onto her face. "Harry didn't die."

All eyes snapped towards her.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes.

"Who sent us this book?" She said, her smile growing bigger. "Who's been sending us little notes, and answering our questions?" She stopped and grinned at everyone.

"A.S….Potter." Ron breathed.

"And Harry right now is the Last Potter, correct?" Hermione asked, and everyone nodded. "So for this boy to have the name Potter, he must be Harry's child. Harry couldn't have died right here, because he has a son!"

"Harry?" Ron said overjoyed.

"Ron?" Harry replied, feeling a bit light headed.

"You're really bad at dying." Ron grinned, and the two best friends got up, and gave eachother a hug.

"How though?" Susan breathed.

"Let's continue so we can find out, shall we?" Fudge said. "Who's next?"

_Dumbledore is next. Oh, and Hermione? You so ruined the book._ The words tried to sound serious, but you could hear the playful edge to them.

Dumbledore took the book, opened it up to the next page, and began to read.

* * *

A/N- This chapter was very difficult to write, I don't know why.

Anywho, Three more chapters left I think xD

So here's my question, to those who have been with me since I began this story about four (lemme count, started in Febuary, so March, April, May, June,) yeah frou months.

Did you guys expect me to get this far? xD


	35. Kings Cross

A/N-Sorry it took a few days to update! I got my friend hooked on Doctor Who, so I was up all night for a few days watching it with her xD

I'm Fantastic, Allons-y, and Geronimo'd out now :D

Anyway, continue with the Harry Potter Epicocity!

* * *

" Kings Cross." Dumbledore read.

"The train station?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I be at the train station, I'm 'dead'." Harry said confused.

**He lay face down, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. **

"But what about Voldemort, and the other Death Eaters?" Hannah blinked.

"And Hagrid." Ron added.

"Yeah, Hagrid too. Where did they go?"

**Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself.**

"Am I the only one that's confused?" Neville asked.

"No." Chorused throughout the hall.

"Okay, just checking."

**A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface.**

"Where did I go?" Harry said slightly irritated at the fact that his…er…son wouldn't answer him.

**Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.**

"This sounds so strange." Seamus mumbled.

**Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked.**

Harry turned bright red.

"Where are you going, that you have to be naked?" Ginny asked, trying not to laugh.

"Defiantly not Kings Cross!" Harry exclaimed, very, very embarrassed.

"Well, then why is the chapter called kings cross, and you're naked?" Ginny grinned.

"Maybe I felt a bit rebellious?" Harry questioned.

"Maybe I should get you to be a bit rebellious then. I'd love to see everyone's reaction to 'the boy who lived'" She said the quotation marks in a mystical, waggling her fingers at him. "Running around the train station, without your shorts on." She laughed.

"Well how would people react to you running around without your knickers on?" Harry retorted.

Ginny turned slightly red as people laughed, and replied "They'd get rand-"

"Ginevra!" Molly shouted at her daughter.

Ginny now turned bright red; she had forgotten her mother was in the room.

After an awkward silence, where people were staring at the red-faced Harry and Ginny, Dumbledore cleared his throat, and continued to read.

**Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. **

"Of course it did." Ron chuckled.

"Again, I just died, and then I woke up naked." Harry threw out there.

**He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes.**

"You sound so disoriented." Sirius said shaking his head.

**He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.**

"I thought you were going to be at Kings Cross Station." Dean blinked.

**He sat up. His body appeared unscathed. He touched his face. He was not wearing glasses anymore.**

"I think this is just in his head." Hannah whispered to Susan.

"I think so too." She whispered back.

**Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him: the small soft thumping's of something that flapped, flailed, and struggled.**

Many curious glances were sent towards the book.

**It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful.**

**For the first time, he wished he were clothed.**

Harry (who had turned back to his normal color) now went back to red.

Was this whole chapter going to be this embarrassing? He hoped not.

**Barely had the wish formed in his head when robes appeared a short distance away. **

Harry sighed in relief.

**He took them and pulled them on. They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment he had wanted them . . .**

"Do you think you could be in the room of requirement?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged. He hadn't a clue.

**He stood up, looking around. Was he in some great Room of Requirement? **

Neville looked a bit surprised that he and Harry had thought the same thing.

**The longer he looked, the more there was to see. A great domed glass roof glittered high above him in sunlight. Perhaps it was a palace. All was hushed and still, except for those odd thumping and whimpering noises coming from somewhere close by in the mist . . .**

"This is so ominous." Ernie whispered.

**Harry turned slowly on the spot, and his surroundings seemed to invent themselves before his eyes. A wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the Great Hall, with that clear domed glass ceiling. **

"Oh, the room you're in just looks like Kings Cross."

**It was quite empty. He was the only person there, except for –**

"Does that mean someone else is there?" Marietta asked.

"I guess so." Cho replied.

**He recoiled. He had spotted the thing that was making the noises. **

"Oh good, I was wondering what was causing the noise." Luna said thoughtfully.

**It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground,**

Eyes went wide.

**its skin raw and rough,**

Luna gasped, as did many others.

**flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath.**

"What on Earth is that?" Oliver said gaping.

"I have no idea." Percy replied.

"Does that mean we won't find out then? Because Harry is alone with the…thing…and he doesn't know why it's there." Bill asked.

"Well it can't just be left without an explanation." Harry said.

"You never know mate, it could." Ron replied.

**He was afraid of it. **

"Really?" Parvati asked. "You always seem so brave, and not afraid of anything though."

"I'm afraid of things just like the next person." Harry replied. "I just face my fears usually head on, instead of walking away."

"That's what real bravery is." Remus nodded. "Knowing you're afraid of something, yet still facing it."

**Small and fragile and wounded though it was, he did not want to approach it. Nevertheless he drew slowly nearer, ready to jump back at any moment. Soon he stood near enough to touch it, yet he could not bring himself to do it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it, but it repulsed him.**

"That's not cowardly Harry." Hermione said. "You don't know what it is, or if you even could comfort it."

Harry nodded slowly.

**"You cannot help."**

"Who's that?" Lavender asked.

**He spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking toward him,**

"It' Dumbledore Lavender." Daphne said, then did a doubletake. "But you're dead!"

"Yeah, how are you there, if your dead, and Harry isn't dead." Astoria commented.

"Susan and I think that this whole thing is in Harry's mind, and not actually happening." Hannah said.

"I guess that could be." Sirius nodded.

"But why would Harry have Dumbledore in his head?" Justin asked.

"Harry feels betrayed by him, so was most likely thinking about him…wait no, his last thought was about Ginny, Which creeps me out a bit…just sayin' mate, you're last thought being my sister?"

"People say they see their whole life pass by them as they die. I saw my life." Harry said taking her hand.

So many girls, and women in the hall said 'aww' to that, that the number was uncountable.

Ron of course, didn't understand.

"You didn't see your life though, you saw her."

Harry chuckled slightly. "That means I love your sister Ron."

Ron groaned. "This is still really weird."

"Get used to it." Ginny said giving Harry a quick kiss.

**sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue.**

Dumbledore looked down at his green robes, and with a flick of his wand, they turned midnight blue.

In his opinion, he looked rather dashing.

"**Harry." He spread his arms wide, and his hands were both whole and white and undamaged. "You wonderful boy. You brave, brave man. Let us walk."**

"So, you've been dead for a year, you come back, and you say 'let us walk' correct?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore laughed slightly and nodded.

**Stunned, Harry followed as Dumbledore strode away from where the flayed child lay whimpering, leading him to two seats that Harry had not previously noticed, set some distance away under that high, sparkling ceiling. **

"This book is getting really weird." Padma noted..

**Dumbledore sat down in one of them, and Harry fell into the other, staring at his old headmaster's face. Dumbledore's long silver hair and beard, the piercingly blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, the crooked nose: Everything was as he had remembered it. And yet . . .**

"**But you're dead," said Harry.**

"No better way to start a conversation I say." Sirius laughed. "Hey 'Melia, But you're dead, fancy having a drink with me tonight?"

Amelia grinned, and laughed while nodding. "I'd love that Sirius."

whispered in her ear.

"**Oh yes," said Dumbledore matter-of-factly.**

"**Then . . . I'm dead too?"**

"**Ah," said Dumbledore, smiling still more broadly. "That is the question, isn't it? On the whole, dear boy, I think not."**

"You knew he would live." Remus realized. "That's why you told Snape that."

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry couldn't know he would survive, or it wouldn't work."

"How are we going to do that this time though?" Molly asked nervously.

Dumbledore frowned, but it was Poppy who answered. "Right before he faces you-know-who, the information about him surviving could be obliviated from him, temporarily of course, just like Hermione did with her parents. We can take the memory of everything after the forest scene, and give it back to him after he's hit."

"That would work." Snape nodded.

"I'm sorry." Someone said, saying what many were thinking. "For talking bad about you sir. You wouldn't have let Harry do that if you weren't certain he'd live."

**They looked at each other, the old man still beaming.**

"**Not?" repeated Harry.**

"**Not," said Dumbledore.**

"**But . . ." Harry raised his hand instinctively toward the lightning scar. It did not seem to be there.**

"It's gone?" Harry asked hopefully.

_Just for this._ The future Potter replied.

**"But I should have died – I didn't defend myself! I meant to let him kill me!"**

**"And that," said Dumbledore, "will, I think, have made all the difference."**

"But don't try that at home kids." Fred said with a grin.

"Oh yes, don't let madmen kill you." George agreed. "I've heard it's bad for your health."

**Happiness seemed to radiate from Dumbledore like light; like fire: Harry had never seen the man so utterly, so palpably content.**

**"Explain," said Harry.**

**"But you already know," said Dumbledore. He twiddled his thumbs together.**

**"I let him kill me," said Harry. "Didn't I?"**

**"You did," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Go on!"**

**"So the part of his soul that was in me . . ."**

**Dumbledore nodded still more enthusiastically, urging Harry onward, a broad smile of encouragement on his face.**

**". . . has it gone?"**

**"Oh yes!" said Dumbledore. "Yes, he destroyed it. Your soul is whole, and completely your own, Harry."**

"I can't wait for that." Harry mumbled.

"I can't wait as well." Ginny said. "But I love you with or without that…parasite."

**"But then . . ."**

**Harry trembled over his shoulder to where the small, maimed creature trembled under the chair.**

**"What is that, Professor?"**

**"Something that is beyond either of our help," said Dumbledore.**

"But what is it?" Kristen groaned. "Why can't you just tell us?"

Nearly everyone nodded in agreement.

**"But if Voldemort used the Killing Curse," Harry started again, "and nobody died for me this time – how can I be alive?"**

**"I think you know," said Dumbledore. "Think back. Remember what he did, in his ignorance, in his greed and his cruelty."**

Harry burrowed his eyebrows in deep thought.

**Harry thought. He let his gaze drift over his surroundings. If it was indeed a palace in which they sat, it was an odd one, with chairs set in little rows and bits of railing here and there, and still, he and Dumbledore and the stunted creatures under the chair were the only beings there. Then the answer rose to his lips easily, without effort.**

"**He took my blood," said Harry.**

"that's right!" Harry exclaimed. "In the graveyard, with the potion that brought him back, one of the ingredients was my blood."

People looked horrified.

"I forgot to mention that, didn't I." Harry said.

"Just a bit." Hermione said breathlessly.

"**Precisely!" said Dumbledore. "He took your blood and rebuilt his living body with it! Your blood in his veins, Harry, Lily's protection inside both of you! He tethered you to live while he lives!"**

"But that's not right either." Parvati said. "See it says Neither shall live while the other survives."

"How do you remember that? The prophecy hasn't been read in days." Harry asked.

She held up a piece of parchment. "I wrote it down."

"Why would you do that?" Harry questioned.

She shrugged. 'In case it was important."

**"I live . . . while he lives? But I thought . . . I thought it was the other way around! I thought we both had to die? Or is it the same thing?"**

"I'm lost." Neville said.

Luna looked at him concerned. "No you're not. I can see you. Unless you're not really here." She poked him in the chest. "No I was right, you're here."

**He was distracted by the whimpering and thumping of the agonized creature behind them and glanced back at it yet again.**

**"Are you sure we can't do anything?"**

**"There is no help possible."**

**"Then explain . . . more," said Harry, and Dumbledore smiled.**

**"You were the seventh Horcrux, Harry, the Horcrux he never meant to make.**

"That's what I don't understand." Dean said. "Don't you need a spell, or incantation to make a Horcrux?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot go into detail on how to make them." Dumbledore said.

Dean nodded. He understood why.

**He had rendered his soul so unstable that it broke apart when he committed those acts of unspeakable evil, the murder of your parents, the attempted killing of a child. But what escaped from that room was even less than he knew. He left more than his body behind. He left part of himself latched to you, the would-be victim who had survived."**

"That's a bit disgusting." Ron said. "He left bits behind in you.

"It should have been obvious to me in second year." Harry said. "Dumbledore told me that I got some of Voldemort's powers."

**"And his knowledge remained woefully incomplete, Harry! That which Voldemort does not value, he takes no trouble to comprehend. Of house-elves and children's tales, of love, loyalty, and innocence, Voldemort knows and understands nothing. Nothing. That they all have a power beyond his own, a power beyond the reach of any magic, is a truth he has never grasped."**

**"He took your blood believing it would strengthen him. He took into his body a tiny part of the enchantment your mother laid upon you when she died for you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survives, so do you and so does Voldemort's one last hope for himself."**

"So it's a good thing that he used Harry's blood, right?" Charlie asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Voldemort could have used blood from any one of his enemies, and returned. It was in a way fortunate for Harry to have been kidnapped last spring."

"I never put it that way." Harry frowned. "kidnapped I mean."

"It's true." Ginny said.

"I know, it just sounds…strange ya' know? I mean, how many people can say they we're kidnapped?"

"You're not enjoying this are you?" Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

Harry shook his head. "No, 'course not." He said honestly.

**Dumbledore smiled at Harry, and Harry stared at him.**

**"And you knew this? You knew – all along?"**

**"I guessed. But my guesses have usually been good," said Dumbledore happily,**

**and they sat in silence for what seemed like a long time, while the creature behind them continued to whimper and tremble.**

**"There's more," said Harry. "There's more to it. Why did my wand break the wand he borrowed?"**

"I forgot about that." Tonks said.

"But it was mentioned recently I thought." Sirius said.

She shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't forget."

**"As to that, I cannot be sure."**

**"Have a guess, then," said Harry, and Dumbledore laughed.**

As a couple did now.

**"What you must understand, Harry, is that you and Lord Voldemort have journeyed together into realms of magic hitherto unknown and untested. But here is what I think happened, and it is unprecedented, and no wandmaker could, I think, ever have predicted or explained it to Voldemort."**

"This whole chapter is here just to confuse us, isn't it?" Draco muttered annoyed.

"I think it's supposed to answer questions, and it's just doing a rather bad job at it." Narcissa replied.

**doubled the bond between you when he returned to a human form. A part of his soul was still attached to yours, and, thinking to strengthen himself, he took a part of your mother's sacrifice into himself. If he could only have understood the precise and terrible power of that sacrifice, he would not, perhaps, have dared to touch your blood . . . . But then, if he had been able to understand, he could not be Lord Voldemort, and might never have murdered at all."**

"That would have been nice, eh?" Kingsley said sadly. "World would have been a lot better without that."

**"Having ensured this two-fold connection, having wrapped your destinies together more securely than ever two wizards were joined in history,**

"Woah." Harry said.

**Voldemort proceeded to attack you with a wand that shared a core with yours. And now something very strange happened, as we know. The cores reacted in a way that Lord Voldemort, who never knew that your wand was a twin of his, had ever expected."**

**"He was more afraid than you were that night, Harry. You had accepted, even embraced, the possibility of death, something Lord Voldemort has never been able to do. **

"Why is he afraid?" Luna asked.

"Some people are just scared of the unknown." Remus replied.

**Your courage won, your wand overpowered his. And in doing so, something happened between those wands, something that echoed the relationship between their masters."**

**"I believe that your wand imbibed some of the power and qualities of Voldemort's wand that night, which is to say that it contained a little of Voldemort himself. So your wand recognized him when he pursued you, recognized a man who was both kin and mortal enemy, and it regurgitated some of his own magic against him, magic much more powerful than anything Lucius's wand had ever performed. Your wand now contained the power of your enormous courage and of Voldemort's own deadly skill: What chance did that poor stick of Lucius Malfoy's stand?"**

"But his wand was breakable." Romilda said.

"It explains." Dumbledore replied.

**"But if my wand was so powerful, how come Hermione was able to break it?" asked Harry.**

Romilda winked at Harry for saying the same thing.

Harry though, who noticed, ignored it completely.

"**advisedly with the deepest laws of magic. Only toward him was that wand abnormally powerful. Otherwise it was a wand like any other . . . though a good one, I am sure," Dumbledore finished kindly.**

"It is a good one." Harry said smiling at his brown wand.

**Harry sat in thought for a long time, or perhaps seconds. It was very hard to be sure of things like time, here.**

**"He killed me with your wand."**

"That's a bit unfortunate." Lee said.

**"He failed to kill you with my wand," Dumbledore corrected Harry. "I think we can agree that you are not dead – though, of course," he added, as if fearing he had been discourteous, "I do not minimize your sufferings, which I am sure were severe."**

Nearly everyone nodded. Getting hit with Avada Kedavra probably didn't tickle.

**"I feel great at the moment, though," said Harry, looking down at his clean, unblemished hands. "Where are we, exactly?"**

**"Well, I was going to ask you that," said Dumbledore, looking around. "Where would you say that we are?"**

**Until Dumbledore had asked, Harry had not known. Now, however, he found that he had an answer ready to give.**

**"It looks," he said slowly, "like King's Cross-station. Except a lot cleaner and empty, and there are no trains as far as I can see."**

"Looks like just a station then." Tonks said with a smile. "I mean, how can it be a train station without any trains."

"How can the loo on the third floor be called a bathroom, when it doesn't have any baths?" Blaise replied cheekily.

"Well, I've never been in that loo now have I?" Tonks replied. "All the girl loo's have baths in an off room, the witch who fixed up our toilets, really made the rooms fantastic. The only one's not done, are the one closest to the hall, and Myrtles."

"Why not?" Neville asked.

"The one near here is newer, so she wasn't here when she fixed it. And I dunno 'bout Myrtle."

"I didn't want it fixed." Myrtle's voice rand from near Hufflepuffs table. "If my bathroom is clean, then more people will come into it. I couldn't have that. What if the beast that killed me returned?"

"You haunt the loo so people don't get killed?" Someone asked in shock.

Myrtle nodded.

"How did we get on the topic of bathrooms?" Harry asked. "And can we continue?"

**"King's Cross station!" Dumbledore was chuckling immoderately. "Good gracious, really?"**

**"Well, where do you think we are?" asked Harry, a little defensively.**

"It was a bit rude." Luna said.

**"My dear boy, I have no idea. This is, as they say, your party."**

**Harry had no idea what this meant; Dumbledore was being infuriating. He glared at him,**

Those who had seen his glare, shivered mentally.

It was bloody frightening.

**then remembered a much more pressing question than that of their current location.**

**"The Deathly Hallows," he said, and he was glad to see that the words wiped the smile from Dumbledore's face.**

"We're back on this?" Luna whispered annoyed.

"Sorry." Neville said.

"It's not your fault." She sighed.

**"Ah, yes," he said. He even looked a little worried.**

**"Well?"**

**For the first time since Harry had met Dumbledore, he looked less than an old man, much less. He looked fleetingly like a small boy caught in wrongdoing.**

"That'd be a bit weird I say." Dennis said thoughtfully.

**"Can you forgive me?" he said. "Can you forgive me for not trusting you? For not telling you? Harry, I only feared that you would fail as I had failed. I only dreaded that you would make my mistakes. I crave your pardon, Harry. I have known, for some time now, that you are the better man."**

"Now that's an apology." Angelina said eyes wide.

**"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, startled by Dumbledore's tone, by the sudden tears in his eyes.**

**"The Hallows, the Hallows," murmured Dumbledore. "A desperate man's dream!"**

"It's not a dream though." Dean said.

**"But they're real!"**

**"Real, and dangerous, and a lure for fools," said Dumbledore. "And I was such a fool. But you know, don't you? I have no secrets from you anymore. You know."**

**"What do I know?"**

**Dumbledore turned his whole body to face Harry, and tears still sparkled in the brilliantly blue eyes.**

"**Master of death, Harry, master of Death! Was I better, ultimately, than Voldemort?"**

"Yes." Many people said.

"Everyone's better than that madman." Harry said. "Even Malfoy before this book got here."

"**Of course you were," said Harry. "Of course – how can you ask that? You never killed if you could avoid it!"**

**"True, true," said Dumbledore, and he was like a child seeking reassurance. "Yet I too sought a way to conquer death, Harry."**

**"Not the way he did," said Harry. After all his anger at Dumbledore, how odd it was to sit here, beneath the high, vaulted ceiling, and defend Dumbledore from himself.**

"Kind of like we are." Alicia said.

"Yeahhhh." Someone said awkwardly.

**"Hallows, not Horcruxes."**

**"Hallows," murmured Dumbledore, "not Horcruxes. Precisely."**

"No!" Luna said. "Horcruxes not Hallows."

**There was a pause. The creature behind them whimpered, but Harry no longer looked around.**

**"Grindelwald was looking for them too?" he asked.**

**Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.**

**"It was the thing, above all, that drew us together," he said quietly.**

"In more ways than one eh?" Sirius grinned suggestively.

Dumbledore didn't blush as all others would

**"Two clever, arrogant boys with a shared obsession. He wanted to come to Godric's Hollow, as I am sure you have guessed, because of the grave of Ignotus Peverell. He wanted to explore the place the third brother had died."**

**"So it's true?" asked Harry. "All of it? The Peverell brothers –"**

**"**—**were the three brothers of the tale," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Oh yes, I think so. Whether they met Death on a lonely road . . . I think it more likely that the Peverell brothers were simply gifted, dangerous wizards who succeeded in creating those powerful objects. The story of them being Death's own Hallows seems to me the sort of legend that might have sprung up around such creations."**

"It's a nice story though." Ron said. "It was my favorite as a kid.

"Really Ron?" George asked. "Mine was Babbity Rabbity."

"that one was weird." Ron said making a face.

**"The Cloak, as you know now, traveled down through the ages, father to son, mother to daughter, right down to Ignotus's last living descendant, who was born, as Ignotus was, in the village of Godric's Hollow."**

**Dumbledore smiled at Harry.**

**"Me?"**

**"You.**

Harry grinned slightly. He liked that he was related to Ignotus.

**You have guessed.** **You know, why the Cloak was in my possession on the night your parents died. James had showed it to me just a few days previously. It explained much of his undetected wrongdoing at school!**

Sirius snorted "We would have gotten away with it anyway."

Remus laughed slightly and nodded.

**I could hardly believe what I was seeing. I asked to borrow it, to examine it. I had long since given up my dream of uniting the Hallows, but I could not resist, could not help taking a closer look . . . . It was a Cloak the likes of which I had never seen, immensely old, perfect in every respect . . . and then your father died, and I had two Hallows at last, all to myself!"** **His tone was unbearably bitter.**

"I would have said something bad if I hadn't waited to hear the 'unbearably bitter' part." Bill said

**"The Cloak wouldn't have helped them survive, though," Harry said quickly. "Voldemort knew where my mum and dad were. The Cloak couldn't have made them curse-proof."**

**"True," sighed Dumbledore. "True."**

**Harry waited, but Dumbledore did not speak, so he prompted him.**

"**So you'd given up looking for the Hallows when you saw the Cloak?"**

**"Oh yes," said Dumbledore faintly. It seemed that he forced himself to meet Harry's eyes. "You know what happened. You know. You cannot despise me more than I despise myself."**

"You hate yourself?" Seamus asked.

Dumbledore shifted in his sea, which was a good enough answer.

**"But I don't despise you –"**

**"Then you should," said Dumbledore. He drew a deep breath. "You know the secret of my sister's ill health, what those Muggles did, what she became. You know how my poor father sought revenge, and paid the price, died in Azkaban. You know how my mother gave up her own life to care for Arianna."**

"Why would someone despise you for that?" Tonks asked.

"Wait for it." Aberforth said.

**"I resented it, Harry."**

"O h."

**Dumbledore stated it baldly, coldly. He was looking now over the top of Harry's head, into the distance.**

**"I was gifted, I was brilliant. I wanted to escape. I wanted to shine. I wanted glory."**

"You remind me of Percy." Ron said.

"I don't want to escape though." Percy said.

"But you did escape, you did for a while Perce." Ron said sadly.

**"Do not misunderstand me," he said, and pain crossed the face so that he looked ancient again. "I loved them, I loved my parents, I loved my brother and my sister, but I was selfish, Harry, more selfish than you, who are a remarkably selfless person, could possibly imagine."**

"You're right on that last part, Harry is uncomprehend ably selfless." Remus nodded.

"I'm not that selfless." Harry mumbled.

"Name one thing you've done for you, and you alone?" Remus pressed.

"Can I get back to you?"

"That's what I thought."

**"So that, when my mother died, and I was left the responsibility of a damaged sister and a wayward brother,**

"Wayward?" Aberforth asked with a raised eyebrow.

**I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! And then of course, he came . . ."**

**Dumbledore looked directly into Harry's eyes again.**

**"Grindelwald. You cannot imagine how his ideas caught me, Harry, inflamed me. Muggles forced into subservience. We wizards triumphant. Grindelwald and I, the glorious young leaders of the revolution."**

**"Oh, I had a few scruples. I assuaged my conscience with empty words. It would all be for the greater good, and any harm done would be repaid a hundredfold in benefits for wizards. Did I know, in my heart of hearts, what Gellert Grindelwald was? I think I did, but I closed my eyes. If the plans we were making came to fruition, all my dreams would come true."**

**"And at the heart of our schemes, the Deathly Hallows! How they fascinated him, how they fascinated both of us! The unbeatable wand, the weapon that would lead us to power! The Resurrection Stone – to him, though I pretended not to know it, it meant an army of Inferi!**

"How can you ignore that?" Hannah said aghast.

"I was, for lack of better words, stupid." Dumbledore said.

"We'll so's Ernie, but he wouldn't turn away and pretend not to know about that!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wait, Hannah!" Ernie complained.

"Oh you know I love you anyway." She said kissing the top of his head. "Even if you're stupid."

Ginny, Hermione, Ron andHarry looked at eachother, both thinking the same thing.

When the heck did those two get together?

**To me, I confess, it meant the return of my parents, and the lifting of all responsibility from my shoulders."**

**"And the Cloak . . . somehow, we never discussed the Cloak much, Harry. Both of us could conceal ourselves well enough without the Cloak, the true magic of which, of course, is that it can be used to protect and shield others as well as its owner. I thought that, if we ever found it, it might be useful in hiding Arianna, but our interest in the Cloak was mainly that it completed the trio, for the legend said that the man who had united all three objects would then be truly master of death, which we took to mean 'invincible.'** **Invincible masters of death, Grindelwald and Dumbledore! Two months of insanity, of cruel dreams, and neglect of the only two members of my family left to me."**

**"And then . . . you know what happened. Reality returned in the form of my rough, unlettered, and infinitely more admirable brother.**

**I did not want to hear the truths he shouted at me. I did not want to hear that I could not set forth and seek Hallows with a fragile and unstable sister in tow."**

**"The argument became a fight. Grindelwald lost control. That which I had always sensed in him, though I pretended not to, now sprang into terrible being. And Ariana . . . after all my mother's care and caution . . . lay dead upon the floor."**

"I'm so sorry professor." Susan said sadly.

"It's okay." He nodded.

Truth was though, that it wasn't okay. It was, and will never be okay.

He could have been the one who killed his sister.

And nothing will ever change that.

**Dumbledore gave a little gasp and began to cry in earnest. Harry reached out and was glad to find that he could touch him: He gripped his arm tightly and Dumbledore gradually regained control.**

"That was nice of you." Remus whispered to Harry, who nodded in turn.

**hpower, and his schemes for Muggle torture, and his dreams of the Deathly Hallows, dreams in which I had encouraged him and helped him. He ran, while I was left to bury my sister, and learn to live with my guilt and my terrible grief, the price of my shame."**

**"Years passed. There were rumors about him. They said he had procured a wand of immense power. I, meanwhile, was offered the post of Minister of Magic, not once, but several times. Naturally, I refused. I had learned that I was not to be trusted with power."**

"That's why you never said yes." Fudge murmured. "I just thought you enjoyed teaching."

"I love being headmaster as well." Dumbledore said.

**"But you'd have been better, much better, than Fudge or Scimgeour!" burst out Harry.**

Fudge smiled sheepishly at the boy. It was fairly obvious as to why Harry doesn't like him much.

**"Would I?" asked Dumbledore heavily. "I am not so sure. I had proven, as a very young man, that power was my weakness and my temptation. It is a curious thing, Harry, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, like you, have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well."**

**"I was safer at Hogwarts. I think I was a good teacher –"**

**"You were the best -"**

**"- you are very kind, Harry. But while I busied myself with the training of young wizards, Grindelwald was raising an army. They say he feared me, and perhaps he did, but less, I think, than I feared him."**

"That's sad." Ginny sighed.

"Why is it sad?"

She shook her head and didn't answer.

_Girls are confusing._ Harry thought.

**"Oh, not death," said Dumbledore, in answer to Harry's questioning look. "Not what he could do to me magically. I knew that we were evenly matched, perhaps that I was a shade more skillful. It was the truth I feared. You see, I never knew which of us, in that last, horrific fight, had actually cast the curse that killed my sister. You may call me cowardly: You would be right, Harry. I dreaded beyond all things the knowledge that it had been I who brought about her death, not merely through my arrogance and stupidity, but that I actually struck the blow that snuffed out her life."**

"Isn't there a way to test it?" Kingsley asked.

Aberforth and Dumbledore looked at eachother, and nodded.

"We don't want to know." Aberforth said. "If we know, then one of us will always blame the other, and the other will always live in even more sorrow."

**"I think he knew it, I think he knew what frightened me. I delayed meeting him until finally, it would have been too shameful to resist any longer. People were dying and he seemed unstoppable, and I had to do what I could."**

**"Well, you know what happened next. I won the duel. I won the wand."**

"At least you won it without killing him." Dean said, trying to find a bright side to this story.

**Another silence. Harry did not ask whether Dumbledore had ever found out who struck Arianna dead. **

"Well, you know the answer now." Arthur said.

**He did not want to know, and even less did he want Dumbledore to have to tell him. At last he knew what Dumbledore would have seen when he looked in the mirror of Erised, and why Dumbledore had been so understanding of the fascination it had exercised over Harry.**

Dumbledore nodded.

**They sat in silence for a long time, and the whimpering of the creature behind them barely disturbed Harry anymore.**

**At last he said, "Grindelwald tried to stop Voldemort going after the wand. He lied, you know, pretended he had never had it."**

"He was probably trying to keep the trail off you." Molly said kindly. "Where he is, he probably didn't even get word of your death."

**Dumbledore nodded, looking down at his lap, tears still glittering on the crooked nose.**

**"They say he showed remorse in later years, alone in his cell at Nurmengard. I hope that is true. I would like to think that he did feel the horror and shame of what he had done. Perhaps that lie to Voldemort was his attempt to make amends . . . to prevent Voldemort from taking the Hallow . . ."**

**" . . .or maybe from breaking into your tomb?" suggested Harry, and Dumbledore dabbed his eyes.**

**After another short pause Harry said, "You tried to use the Resurrection Stone."**

**Dumbledore nodded.**

Luna sighed and wiped her eyes. She wanted her dad to find the stone and bring her mum back so much when she was little.

She wanted it so much that it hurts, even now.

**"When I discovered it, after all those years, buried in the abandoned home of the Gaunts - the Hallow I had craved most of all, though in my youth I had wanted it for very different reasons - I lost my head, Harry. I quite forgot that it was now a Horcrux, that the ring was sure to carry a curse. I picked it up, and I put it on, and for a second I imagined that I was about to see Arianna, and my mother, and my father, and to tell them how very, very sorry, I was . . ."**

"That's not a bad thing to want to see your family." Harry said. "I saw mine when I found the stone in the book."

**"I was such a fool, Harry. After all those years I had learned nothing. I was unworthy to unite the Deathly Hallows, I had proved it time and again, and here was final proof."**

**"Why?" said Harry. "It was natural! You wanted to see them again. What's wrong with that?"**

**"Maybe a man in a million could unite the Hallows, Harry. I was fit only to possess the meanest of them, the least extraordinary. I was fit to own the Elder Wand, and not boast of it, and not to kill with it. I was permitted to tame and use it, because I took it, not for gain, but to save others from it."**

"So, just because you find them all, doesn't mean you're the master of death?" Lee asked for clarification.

**"But the Cloak, I took out of vain curiosity, and so it could never have worked for me as it works for you, its true owners. The stone I would have used in an attempt to drag back those who are at peace, rather than enable my self-sacrifice, as you did. You are the worthy possessor of the Hallows."**

"Luna, should I be happy about that, or no?" Harry asked.

She stopped for a moment. "You should be happy that the objects consider you worth, and pure enough for them."

**Dumbledore patted Harry's hand, and Harry looked up at the old man and smiled; he could not help himself. How could he remain angry with Dumbledore now?**

**"Why did you have to make it so difficult?"**

**Dumbledore's smile was tremulous.**

"**I am afraid I counted on Miss Granger to slow you up, Harry.**

Hermione laughed lightly at that. She did indeed slow him up a bit.

**I was afraid that your hot head might dominate your good heart. I was scared that, if presented outright with the facts about those tempting objects, you might seize the Hallows as I did, at the wrong time, for the wrong reasons.**

Harry nodded.

**If you laid hands on them, I wanted you to possess them safely. You are the true master of death, because the true master does not seek to run away from Death. He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying."**

"How many titles are you going to get Harry?" Ron said.

"A lot probably." Harry mumbled.

**"And Voldemort never knew about the Hallows?"**

**"I do not think so, because he did not recognize the Resurrection Stone he turned into a Horcrux. **

"That's a pretty big coincidence." Hermione said.

**But even if he had known about them, Harry. I doubt that he would have been interested in any except the first. He would not think that he needed the Cloak, and as for the stone, whom would he want to bring back from the dead? He fears the dead. He does not love."**

"Why doesn't he love?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe because he himself was never loved?" Harry suggested.

**"But you expected him to go after the wand?"**

**"I have been sure that he would try, ever since your wand beat Voldemort's in the graveyard of Little Hangleton. At first, he was afraid that you had conquered him by superior skill.**

"Which wouldn't be impossible." Sirius said.

**Once he had kidnapped Ollivander, however, he discovered the existence of the twin cores. He thought that explained everything. Yet the borrowed wand did no better against yours! So Voldemort, instead of asking himself what quality it was in you that had made your wand so strong, what gift you possessed that he did not, naturally set out to find the one wand that, they said, would beat any other. For him, the Elder Wand has become an obsession to rival his obsession with you. He believes that the Elder Wand removes his last weakness and makes him truly invincible. Poor Severus . . ."**

"Don't pity me Albus." Snape said.

**"If you planned your death with Snape, you meant him to end up with the Elder Wand, didn't you?"**

**"I admit that was my intention," said Dumbledore, "but it did not work as I intended, did it?"**

**"No," said Harry. "That bit didn't work out."**

**The creature behind them jerked and moaned, and Harry and Dumbledore sat without talking for the longest time yet. The realization of what would happen next settled gradually over Harry in the long minutes, like softly falling snow.**

**"I've got to go back, haven't I?"**

"you make it sound like you don't want to go back…" Ginny frowned.

"I probably don't want to at the moment." Harry replied. "In the book, being 'back' is surrounded by death eathers."

**"That is up to you."**

**"I've got a choice?"**

**"Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross you say? I think that if you decided not **

**"And where would it take me?"**

**"On," said Dumbledore simply.**

**Silence again.**

"I hope you don't actually consider not returning." Ron frowned.

Hermione nodded. "I don't want to leave us."

**"Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."**

**"True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand."**

**"But you want me to go back?"**

"Yes." Nearly everyone said.

**"I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does."**

"Does that mean Harry has a better chance at surviving?" Ernie asked.

"I think so." Hannah answered.

**Harry glanced again at the raw looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair.**

**"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, they we saw good-bye for the present."**

"So Returning can save many lives, if I'm hearing that correctly, right?" Susan asked.

"Yes I believe so." Narcissa replied.

**Harry nodded and sighed. Leaving this place would not be nearly as hard as walking into the forest had been, but it was warm and light and peaceful here, and he knew that he was heading back to pain and the fear of more loss.**

Everyone frowned, realizing yet again that there was still a battle going on.

**He stood up, and Dumbledore did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each other's faces.**

**"Tell me one last thing," said Harry, "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"**

People sat up straighter, wanting to hear the answer.

**Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure.**

**"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?"**

"Well, that's not confusing at all." Hannah said with a slight laugh.

"This chapter is complete." Dumbledore said placing the book down. "Who would like to-" He was cut off by a a large, loud orb appearing, and it seemed like there we're five voices coming out of it.

_MOLLY WEASLEY READS NEXT!_ The orb said.

"I think that your son wants me to read. " Molly smiled, and levitated to book over to herself.

* * *

A/N-Wellm not my best chapter, sorry, the next chapter should have a bit more commentary.

QUESTION!

How do you like the Hannah/Ernie pairing? In my story I want Neville to end up with Luna like they did in the movie, so i just decided to throw H/E in there...Opinions?

QUESTION 2

What do you want to see in the next chapter?


	36. The Flaw in the Plan

**Anonymous reviewer**- I'm sorry I don't have any plans on having the characters read the sixth, or any other book. But I do plan on adding a few chapters to this story, showing how they change the future.

I'm really sorry, I just don't think I'll have enough time to do the other books, my laptop has to go back at the end of the summer.

**Other anonymous reviewer**-Fine I made a mistake about Lavender! I don't care honestly, its FanFiction, I'm allowed to change some things. Some people completely change the story in their reading the books stories, I changed one slight detail, because I didn't read the wiki page thoroughly enough. But it did say she died on it, and I'm keeping it.

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**~Checkers Chance~**

* * *

"Alright, this chapter is the last actual chapter." Molly said. "After this is an epilogue."

"What's the chapter title mum?" Ron asked.

"A flaw in the Plan."

"Who's plan?" Ginny asked.

"Hopefully not mine." Harry mumbled.

**He was flying face down on the ground**

"Again?" Harry sighed

"Again." Ginny replied.

**again.**

"again with the again? I thought we already established this. He's there…again." Bill said.

"Its the book says." Molly replied.

**The smell of the forest filled his nostrils.**

"Ah that makes more sense than the first time." Hannah said.

"Yeah. I still don't understand how that happened." Susan said. "How did Dumbledore give him some answers, (confusing answers mind you) but answers none the less, if he's dead, and Harry never actually moved!"

"Magic?" Ernie suggested.

**He could feel the cold hard ground beneath his cheek, and the hinge of his glasses, which have been knocked sideways by the fall cutting into his temple. Every inch of him ached, and the place where Killing Curse had hit him felt like the bruise of an ironclad punch.**

"That sounds pretty painful." Hermione winced.

"Did it leave another scar?" Harry asked.

_Yes._

Everyone jumped at the voice. It wasn't a second year boy's voice like they had been used to; this voice was the voice of a ten year old girl.

"Who are you?" Harry blinked.

_Sorry, Al- I mean, A.S. Potter had to use the bathroom, so I took over-_

_Lil! Give that back!_

_But I want a turn! _

_And you took a turn, now give it back!_

"Stop it!" Ginny yelled sternly, and the voices went silent.

_Yes mum._ The two said in unison, and Ginny turned red.

"Did I just scold my children?" Ginny whimpered. "God, I'm fourteen years old, and I'm turning into my own mum!'

**He did not stir, but he remained exactly where he had fallen, with his left arm bent out at an awkward angle and his mouth gaping.**

"Good, don't let them know you're alive." Mad-Eye nodded. "You probably won't survive it a third time."

"How's he going to get out of this though?" Tonks asked worriedly.

**He had expected to hear cheer of triumph and jubilation at his death, but instead hurried footsteps, whispers, and solicitous murmurs filled the air.**

"Well, you are known for surviving the thing."

**"My Lord ... my Lord ..."** **It was Bellatrix's voice, and she spoke as if to a lover.**

Sirius gagged, and shuddered.

"You already knew that Sirius." Amelia reminded him.

"Don't remind me." He muttered.

**Harry did not dare open his eyes, **

"Good, don't do that." Arthur said.

**but allowed his other senses to explore his predicament. He knew that his wand was still stowed beneath his robes because he could feel it pressed between his chest and the ground.**

"Is that the Flaw?" Lavender asked. "Not taking away his wand?"

"That could be it." Parvarti said. "But it just seems like it would be more than that.

**A slight cushioning effect in the area of his stomach told him that the Invisibility Cloak was also there, stuffed out of sight.**

"I have a feeling that the cloak will be important." Neville said.

"Does Voldemort even know I have an invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"You would know more than I would." Neville shrugged.

**"My Lord..."**

**"That will do," said Voldemort's voice.**

**More footsteps. Several people were backing away from the same spot. Desperate to see what was happening and why, Harry opened his eyes by a millimeter.**

"What if someone was in your face?" Narcissa demanded. "Then they would have killed you on spot."

"I guess I really had to see?" Harry said/asked.

**Voldemort seemed to be getting to his feet. **

"What happened to him?" Dean asked curiously.

_The spell blasted him to the ground as well._ The familiar A.S. Potter said.

**Various Death Eaters were hurrying away from him, returning to the crowd lining the clearing. Bellatrix alone remained behind, kneeling beside Voldemort.**

"Of course she was." Sirius muttered. "Can't leave her lover now can she?"

"Isn't she married? To that Lestrange bloke?" Ron asked.

"You're point?" Sirius deadpanned.

**Harry closed his eyes again and considered what he had seen. The Death Eaters have been huddled around Voldemort, who seem to have fallen to the ground. Something had happened when he had hit Harry with the Killing Curse. Had Voldemort too collapsed? It seemed like it. And both of them had briefly fallen unconscious and both of them had now returned . . .**

"D'ya think Voldemort saw anyone as well?" Ginny asked.

"Who knows." Ron shrugged.

"Future people?" Ginny asked.

_We only know what happened to Dad_ The girls voice said.

**"My Lord, let me -"**

**"I do not require assistance," said Voldemort coldly, and though he could not see it, Harry pictured Bellatrix withdrawing a helpful hand. **

"That actually makes her sound….nice…" Remus said.

"A nice Bella would be creepy. Andromeda said.

**"The boy . . . Is he dead?"**

Luna poked him. "No he's alive."

"Thanks Luna, I had no idea." Harry grinned.

"Really?" She gasped. 'I was just messing with you, but it's a good thing I did!"

Harry laughed and nodded.

**There was a complete silence in the clearing. Nobody approached Harry, but he felt their concentrated gaze; it seemed to press him harder into the ground, and he was terrified a finger or an eyelid might twitch.**

**"You," said Voldemort, and there was a bang and a small shriek of pain. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."**

"Did he hurt the person he sent over to check me?" Harry gasped.

"I..I think so." Molly said.

"Who is it?" Narcissa asked.

Molly jumped her eyed down a bit, and her eyes widened when she read what Narcissa did.

That wonderful woman.

**Harry did not know who had been sent to verify. He could only lie there, with his heart thumping traitorously, and wait to be examined, but at the same time nothing, small comfort through it was, that Voldemort was wary of approaching him, that Voldemort suspected that all had not gone to plan . . . Hands, softer than he had been expecting, touched Harry's face, **

"Why would someone check him softly?" Sirius asked. "Not that I'm complaining though."

**and felt his heart. He could hear the woman's fast breathing, her pounding of life against his ribs.**

**"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"**

Eyes snapped towards Narcissa.

"Is that you?" Draco asked his mother.

She nodded slowly "I think it is."

Narcissa was shaking with worry. Is she the one that tells Voldemort that Harry is alive.

Noticing her distress, Molly stood up, and walked over to the blonde, and whispered two words in her ear.

"You lied." Molly whispered.

She felt like she could cry with relief. She wasn't the bad guy. Not even in the book.

**The whisper was barely audible, her lips were an inch from his ear, her head bent so low that her long hair shielded his face from the onlookers.**

**"Yes," he breathed back.**

**He felt the hand on his chest contract: her nails pierced him. Then it was withdrawn. She had sat up.**

**"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers.**

Nearly everyone gasped.

'You lied to Voldemort." Harry said in shock.

She nodded.

"You're keeping me alive." Harry said, again, still in shock.

She nodded again, with a smile.

"Well, you saved Draco." She said. "Even if in the book I don't know that you saved him, you did, and I owe you that"

"You don't owe me anything." Harry disagreed.

"Don't I?" She disagreed with him.

**And now they shouted, now they yelled in triumph and stamped their feet, and through his eyelids, Harry saw bursts of red and silver light shoot into the air in celebration.**

"Wonder how they'll react when they see that I'm alive." Harry laughed.

**Still feigning death on the ground, he understood. Narcissa knew that the only way she would be permitted to enter Hogwarts, and find her son, was as part of the conquering army. She no longer cared whether Voldemort won.**

"It's true." Narcissa said.

"I love you mum." Draco said.

The woman gasped slightly, and began to tear up.

Draco had never said that to her, Lucius wouldn't allow his son to show emotion like that.

"I love you too." She grinned through her tears, and hugged him tight.

**"You see?" screeched Voldemort over the tumult. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, **

"Wrong." Ron smirked.

**and no man alive can threaten me now! **

"Wrong again, man todays not his day now is it?" Lee mock-sighed

**Watch! Crucio!"**

"Oh no." Hermione gasped.

"How can you keep 'dead' with that?" Ginny moaned.

**Harry had been expecting it, knew his body would not be allowed to remain unsullied upon the forest floor; it must be subjected to humiliation to prove Voldemort's victory. He was lifted into the air, and it took all his determination to remain limp, yet the pain he expected did not come.**

"Wait really?" Harry asked shocked. "That didn't happen last time though."

"You're the master of Death, The Elder Wand won't dare hurt you." Dumbledore said.

"That's brilliant." Harry said shocked.

**He was thrown once, twice, three times into the air. His glasses flew off and he felt his wand slide a little beneath his robes, **

"I think I know what the flaw was." Remus grinned.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Voldemort didn't check. He trusted Narcissa to tell the truth, but never checked himself. Instead he celebrated with glee."

"Yeah, and he obviously wouldn't expect Narcissa to lie," Sirius nodded.

"Note to you all." Narcissa said. "When her child is in danger, a mother will do anything to keep him safe. I think V-Voldemort should have realized that, especially after what Lily did."

**but he kept himself floppy and lifeless, and when he fell on ground for the last time, the clearing echoed with jeers and shrieks of laughter.**

**"Now," said Voldemort, "we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body?**

"Oh don't drag me." Harry groaned.

"You're complaining about being dragged?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there's, rocks…and stuff." Harry said trying to defend himself, but realized he sounded stupid, and shut up.

**No - Wait - "**

**There was a fresh outbreak of laughter, and after a few moments Harry felt the ground trembling beneath him.**

**"You carry him," Voldemort said. "He will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. **

Hagrid gasped.

"I..I can't. It think yer dead, I can't carry yeh." Hagrid sputtered.

"That's why he's doing it Hagrid." Harry said in a sorrowful voice. Until now, he didn't realize that his friends we're about to all think he was dead..

**And the glasses - put on the glasses - he must be recognizable - "**

"How different do you look without your glasses Harry?" Daphne asked.

"I dunno, I can't really see myself without them." He shrugged.

"Well, go on, take 'em off." Astoria nodded.

He did so.

"You look weird." Sirius said.

"Thanks." Harry said rolling his eyes, before putting the glasses back on.

**Someone slammed Harry's glasses back onto his face with deliberate force, but the enormous hands that lifted him into the air were exceedingly gentle.**

Everyone smiled sadly at Hagrid.

**Harry could feel Hagrid's arms trembling with the force of his heaving sobs; great tears splashed down upon him as Hagrid cradled Harry in his arms, and Harry did not dare, by movement or word, to intimate to Hagrid that all was not, yet, lost.**

"I'm sorry Hagrid." Harry said.

"For wha?" He sniffed.

"Not being able to let you know that I'm still, you know, alive."

Hagrid waved it off slightly. He knew that his book self would be beyond devastated, but right now, right now he knew that Harry was alive and well, and that's all that matters.

**"Move," said Voldemort, and Hagrid stumbled forward, forcing his way through the close-growing trees, back through the forest**

**Branches caught at Harry's hair and robes, but he lay quiescent, his mouth lolling open, his eyes shut, and in the darkness, while the Death Eaters crowded all around them, and while Hagrid sobbed blindly, nobody looked to see whether a pulse beat in the exposed neck of Harry Potter . . . .**

"Yeah, that's a pretty big flaw on their part." Hermione laughed once.

"You'd think after all the times he's tried to kill me, and failed, he'd realize that there's a chance I'm still alive." Harry agreed.

**The two giants crashed along behind the Death Eaters; Harry could hear trees creaking and falling as they passed; they made so much din that birds toes shrieking into the sky, and even the jeers of the Death Eaters were drowned. The victorious procession marched on toward the open ground, and after a while Harry could tell, by the lightening of the darkness through his closed eyelids, that the trees were beginning to thin.**

**"BANE!"**

"Who's Bane?" Ron asked.

"Is that the centaur that kicked Firenze back in first year?" Neville asked.

"I think so." Hermione nodded.

**Hagrid's unexpected bellow nearly forced Harry's eyes open.**

"Sorry." Hagrid said sheepishly.

**"Happy now, are yeh, that yeh didn't fight, yeh cowardly bunch o' nags? **

"They didn't help at all?" McGonagall frowned.

"Maybe this time around, we might be able to have them assist us." Dumbledore replied.

**Are yeh happy Harry Potter's - d-dead . . .?"**

"He doesn't really like me still I see." Harry muttered.

"Why doesn't he like you?" Dean asked.

Harry shrugged.

**Hagrid could not continue, but broke down in fresh tears. Harry wondered how many centaurs were watching their procession pass; he dared not open his eyes to look. Some of the Death Eaters called insults at the centaurs as they left them behind. **

"Well, that's not very smart. Centaurs are about as proud as Hippogriffs." Sirius said.

"Well, who claimed Death Eaters to be intelligent?" Remus replied.

"The main Death Cheese himself?" Sirius suggested.

There was a silence.

"Did you just call Voldemort Death Cheese?" Amelia asked, chocking back a laugh.

Sirius blushed and nodded.

Back in Malfoy Manor…

"What is it my Lord?" Lucius asked, as Voldemort glared at the wall.

"I can feel the boy." Voldemort spat. "His emotions. His jubilancy is sickening."

"Oh I agree my Lord." Lucius nodded vigorously. "But if I may ask, what is he so happy about?"

"I can't hear what he's hearing, so I haven't a clue." Voldemort spat at the blonde. "I've told you this before. Don't focus on this Lucius. We still need to plan the breakout."

Back in the Great Hall.

**A little later, Harry sensed, by a freshening of the air, that they had reached the edge of the forest.**

**"Stop."**

**Harry thought that Hagrid must have been forced to obey Voldemort's command, because he lurched a little. And now a chill settled over them where they stood, and Harry heard the rasping breath of the Dementors that patrolled the other trees. They would not affect him now.**

"Why not?" Harry blinked. "Wouldn't they be able to tell that I'm alive?"

"Maybe the cloak is keeping you safe?" Hermione suggested. "If the wand can't hurt you, who's to say the cloak can't protect you."

"You're opening you mind a bit." Luna smiled. "It suits you."

**The fact of his own survival burned inside him, a talisman against them, as though his father's stag kept guardian in his heart.**

**Someone passed close by Harry, and he knew that it was Voldemort himself because he spoke a moment later, his voice magically magnified so that it swelled through the ground, crashing upon Harry's eardrums.**

**"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him.**

"WHAT!" Almost everyone shouted.

"He can't do that!" Seamus said glaring.

"No its fine." Hermione said shaking her head. "We all know Harry, we know that he wouldn't do that. It's fairly stupid of him to assume that we would."

**We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."**

"Not quite, more like you brought him back to fight you." Ginny retorted.

**"The battle is won. **

"No, not yet it isn't, but it will be soon." Bill disagreed.

**You have lost half of your fighters.**

"Oh no." Molly whispered interrupting herself.

**My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. **

"That's what you think, you great numpty." Ron glared.

"You just called Voldemort a numpty, and nobody says a word. But when I call him Death Cheese, you all spazz out." Sirius muttered.

**There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. **

"I have a feeling nobody will give up anyway." Neville said shaking his head. "Not after that."

**Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."**

"Like 'ell we would." Fleur growled. "Zere is no way we'd join 'im."

**There was silence in the grounds and from the castle. Voldemort was so close to him that Harry did not dare open his eyes again.**

"Why isn't your scar hurting?" Lavender asked. "I thought it hurt when he was close."

"Probably because his soul is gone, so we're no longer connected." Harry replied.

**"Come," said Voldemort, and Harry heard him move ahead, and Hagrid was forced to follow. **

"What is Voldemort using to control Hagrid?" Ginny asked. "I didn't think there was anything that could force a Giant to move."

"Harry can't see, so I guess we won't find out." Ron replied.

**Now Harry opened his eyes a fraction, and saw Voldemort striding in front them, wearing the great snake Nagini around his shoulders, now free of her enchanted cage. **

Everyone grinned.

"That could be one of the Flaws as well." Harry said. "Having the Horcrux out and about, when he knew that I wasn't the only one who knew about it. Even if he got to Ron and Hermione, (which he better not,) Neville would still know."

Neville shifted uneasily. Would he be the one to kill Nagini?

**But Harry had no possibility of extracting the wand concealed under his robes without being noticed by the Death Eaters, who marched on the either side of them through the slowly lightening darkness...**

**"Harry," sobbed Hagrid. "Oh, Harry . . . Harry . . ."**

A few people sniffed sadly at that."

**Harry shut his eyes tight again. He knew that they were approaching the castle and strained his ears to distinguish, above the gleeful voices of the Death Eaters and their tramping footsteps, signs of life from those within.**

**"Stop."**

**The Death Eaters came to a halt; Harry heard them spreading out in a line facing the open front doors of the school. He could see, even though his closed lids, the reddish glow that meant light streamed upon him from the entrance hall. He waited. Any moment, the people for whom he had tried to die would see him, lying apparently dead, in Hagrid's arms.**

**"NO!"**

"I wonder who screamed first." Hannah said sadly.

**The scream was the more terrible because he had never expected or dreamed that Professor McGonagall could make such a sound.**

Eyes turned to McGonagall.

"What? Am I not allowed to be upset?" She demanded, but her hard shell was obviously fake.

_You we're a bit more than upset. I've met you before I ever viewed dad's memories, and now I can't ever look at you the same again. You love each and every one of your students, and you were devastated that you couldn't protect him._

_I asked you about this, after I explained how I knew the information, you said that you felt as if you failed him. As if his 'death' was your fault._

"Just please continue." McGonagall whispered.

Everyone nodded, still taking in that information.

**He heard another women laughing nearby, and knew that Bellatrix gloried in McGonagall's despair.**

"Someone needs to do something about her." Charlie glared.

**He squinted again for a single second and saw the open doorway filling with people, as the survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to face their vanquishers and see the truth of Harry's death for themselves. **

Harry flinched slightly.

Did he really want to hear what his friends had to say about his death?

Hagrid was heartbreaking enough.

**He saw Voldemort standing a little in front of him, stroking Nagini's head with a single white finger. He closed his eyes again.**

**"No!"**

**"No!"**

**"Harry! HARRY!"**

**Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagall's; **

"Of course they were." Ron said

"You're our best friend Harry, how would you react if it was Ron, Ginny, or me." Hermione whispered.

"I'd feel like my heart shattered into a million and six pieces." Harry told the three of them. "It's how I felt when I thought Ginny died, I just didn't understand the feeling yet."

**Harry wanted nothing more than to call back, yet he made himself lie silent, and their cries acted like a trigger; the crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, **

"Brave people you lot are." Mad-Eye said.

"Oh you know if you hadn't died already you would have been cheering with the rest of them." Tonks said with a smile.

"Same to you Tonks, 'cept you would have tripped and fallen on one of them."

Tonks grinned. "You called me Tonks."

"I did no such thing Nymphadora." Moody said gruffly.

"Say what you want Mad-Eye, I heard you say 'Tonks' It's okay to admit it."

"There's nothing to admit Ton-Nymphadora!"

Tonks grinned at him again.

"Damn it." He muttered.

**until –**

**"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all.**

"That's cheating." Dennis complained.

**"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"**

So many glares were sent towards the book, that Molly felt a bit uncomfortable.

**Harry felt himself lowered onto the grass.**

_How am I going to get up, and fight, if I'm at his feet? He'd notice and kill me before I could get up._ Harry frowned.

**"You see? said Voldemort, and Harry felt him striding backward and forward right beside the place where he lay. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"**

"That's not true!" Ron growled at the book. "This idiot tried to sacrifice himself for all of us."

"Idiot?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not taking it back." Ron shrugged. "You didn't know you would come back."

Harry sighed.

**"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, **

"Woah, how did that happen?" Collin asked amazed.

"I have no idea." Ron said, equally shocked.

**and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more.**

**"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was a relish in his voice for the lie. "killed while trying to save himself - "**

"Liar!" Neville hissed. "He's a liar, and I'll never believe a word he says."

"Thanks Nev." Harry smield.

**But Voldemort broke off: Harry heard a scuffle and a shout, then another bang, a flash of light, and grunt of pain; he opened his eyes an infinitesimal amount. Someone had broken free of the crowd and charged at Voldemort: **

Eyes widened in shock, and horror.

"Who would do that?" Luna whispered

**Harry saw the figure hit the ground. Disarmed, Voldemort throwing the challenger's wand aside and laughing.**

"Is the person dead?" Arthur asked his wife.

Molly read on, her eyes popped, and she shook her head.

**"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"**

**Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.**

**"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! **

"You charged at Voldemort?!" Nearly everyone yelled in unison.

Neville turned bright red.

"Neville you complete idiot!" Luna shouted at him, surprising everyone again. "How could you even think about doing something so stupid!"

"He lied?" Neville suggested.

"That's no excuse! I don't want to hear of another death, especially not yours!" She said, then her eyes widened as she realized that she shouted that last bit as well. She covered her mouth, as if to put the words back in.

Neville grinned at her, grabbed her gently by the head, and kissed her.

Whoops, and whistles we're heard by everyone except the pair, as they were, well, a bit preoccupied.

"Oi! Save it for later." Ginny laughed.

They broke apart, smiling sheepishly holding hands under the table.

**The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"**

**"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. **

"Neville you shouldn't have done anything." Harry whispered.

"I'd do it again." Neville said firmly. "He can't just tell lies about you like that."

**"But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists.**

**"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly.**

"You're very brave Mister Longbottom." McGonagall said proudly. "The sorting hat was very accurate when it placed you in my house."

Neville beamed at her.

**"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."**

**"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, **

Members of said group all cheered for Neville loudly.

"Thanks guys." Neville smiled.

**and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.**

"Why is that?" Ginny asked.

'I think I know." Dumbledore smiled.

**"Very well," said Voldemort, and Harry heard more danger in the silkiness of his voice than in the most powerful curse. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly, "be it."**

"What on my head?" Neville asked.

Nobody had a reply for him.

**Still watching through his lashes, Harry saw Voldemort wave his wand. Seconds later, out of one of the castle's shattered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the half-light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end and it dangled, empty and ragged: the Sorting Hat.**

"The sorting hat?" McGonagall blinked.

"Why would Voldemort grab the hat, and why would it go on his head?" Seamus asked really confused.

**"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"**

"No." Neville said firmly. "No offence to you guys though."

The Slytherins waved it off. They knew he meant no disrespect to their house, they too wouldn't want everyone to be in their house.

**He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. **

"What's he going to do?" Luna whispered.

**There were movements from the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay.**

**"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.**

"NO!" Many screamed.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So is Voldemort." Harry said darkly.

"Nobody denied that Harry." Ron said.

"Nobody will let him kill you Neville." Parvati said, and nearly everyone nodded agreeing with her words.

Neville didn't say anything, he was touched though, by how many people would be willing to defend him

**Screams split the dawn, and Neville was a flame, rooted to the spot, unable to move, and Harry could not bear it: He must act - And then many things happened at the same moment.**

"What happened?" Collin asked eagerly.

**They heard uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and pelted toward the castle, uttering lewd war cries. At the same time, Grawp came lumbering around the side of the castle and yelled, "HAGGER!" His cry was answered by roars from Voldemort's giants: They ran at Grawp like bull elephants making the earth quake. Then came hooves and the twangs of bows, and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, shouting their surprise.**

Hagrid smiled warmly at that. Right now his brother was still very wild, but Grawp would grow to love him, and to say his name.

**Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak from inside his robes, swung it over himself, and sprang to his feet, **

Harry smiled slightly at that.

_So that's how I get up_ He thought.

**as Neville moved too.**

"Really?" Neville said shocked.

**In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depths something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle –**"

"The Sword!" Someone gasped.

"I thought Griphook took it though." Susan said shocked.

"The sword was originally found again, from being pulled out of the hat three years ago." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, I used it to kill….A…snake…" Harry turned to Neville and grinned.

**The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over the roar of the oncoming crowd or the sounds of the clashing giants or of the stampeding centaurs, and yet, it seemed to draw every eye. With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head,**

"I DID IT!" Neville yelled, jumping out of his seat, as did all those near him.

He was patted on the back, hugged, and cheered for.

"That was brilliant Neville!" Ron grinned.

"You destroy a Horcrux!" Ginny shouted, hugging him.

"Welcome to the Horcrux killers club. Wish I was invited." Dean said snapping his fingers in mock disappointment.

After a few minutes, everyone settled back down, Molly picked back up the book, and began to read again.

**which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet –**

"That's probably going to make him a bit angry." Lavender said biting her lip.

**Hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, Harry cast a Shield Charm between Neville and Voldemort **

Neville sighed in relief at that.

**before the latter could raise his wand stamps of the battling giants, Hagrid's yell came loudest of all.**

**"HARRY!" Hagrid shouted. "HARRY - WHERE'S HARRY?"**

"Hagrid." Many groaned.

He smiled sheepishly at them all. "Sorry."

**Chaos reigned. The charging centaurs were scattering the Death Eaters, everyone was feeling the giants' stamping feet, and nearer and nearer thundered the reinforcements that had come from who knew where; Harry saw great winged creatures soaring the heads of Voldemort's giants, Thestrals and Buckbeak the hippogriff **

"Buckbeak?" Hagrid gasped. "But Buckbeak is gone, flew away ages ago!"

"Hagrid, Buckbeak is alive. Harry and Hermione helped me escape here on him." Sirius said, and Hagrid lit up with Joy.

Molly was about to start reading when Umbridge interrupted.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, that those two delinquents can help a mass murderer escape, and get off without so much as a few months in Azkaban?" She yelled.

Fudge looked at her. "Sirius Black is an innocent man. I will not have the two of them incarcerated for saving an innocent man from a terrible fate.

Umbridge flared her nostrils at him.

**scratching at their eyes while Grawp punched and pummeled them and now the wizards, defenders of Hogwarts and Death Eaters alike were being forced back into the castle. **

"Is that good or bad?" Hannah asked.

"I think it's good, because if everyone is inside, it'll be harder for the Death Eaters to sneak up on you." Draco replied.

**Harry was shooting jinxes and curses at any Death Eater he could see, and they crumpled, not knowing what or who had hit them, and their bodies were trampled by the retreating crowd.**

"Nice job Harry." Ron grinned.

**Still hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, Harry was buffered into the entrance hall: He was searching for Voldemort and saw him across the room, firing spells from his wand as he backed into the Great Hall, still screaming instructions to his followers as he sent curses flying left and right; Harry cast more Shield Charms, and Voldemort's would-be victims Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbott, dashed past him into the Great Hall,**

Both went eyes wide, and said at the same time.

"Thank you Harry/Mate."

Harry simply nodded at them.

**where they joined the fight already flourishing inside it.**

Everyone looked at their surroundings.

"This is where the absolute end is going to be, the end of the war?" Percy asked.

_Yes_

It was a completely different boy who answered, but nobody made any comment on that.

"Wow." Charlie sighed.

**And now there were more, even more people storming up the front steps, and Harry saw Charlie Weasley overtaking Horace Slughorn, **

"Wait, does that mean that Slughorn was a bad guy?" Hermione asked.

_No._

Again, It was a different girl who answered this time, but she didn't explain further.

**who was still wearing his emerald pajamas.**

**They seemed to have returned at the head of what looked like the families and friends of every Hogwarts student who had remained to fight along with the shop keeps and homeowners of Hogsmeade. The centaurs Bane, Ronan and Magorian burst into the hall with a great clatter of hooves,**

"They helped." McGonagall breathed.

"I can' believe it." Hagrid said shocked.

"I guess your words to Bane made a difference." Sprout smiled up at him.

**as behind Harry the door that led to the kitchens was blasted off its hinges.**

**The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the entrance hall, screaming and waving carving knives and cleaver, **

Someone started to laugh, and they laughed hard.

"What?" Her friend asked.

"Can you imagine the house elves doing that?" She replied. "It just seems so out of character of them."

**and at their head, the locker of Regulus Black bouncing on his chest, was Kreacher, his bullfrog's voice audible even above this din: "Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"**

"Go Kreacher!" Sirius cheered. "Man I love that elf."

Hermione beamed at him.

**They were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shim of Death Eaters **

"They we're getting the ankles?" Ron laughed holding his sides.

"Well, they're short." Hermione defended.

"Hey I wasn't complaining." He grinned. "They're bloody awesome!"

**their tiny faces alive with malice, and everywhere Harry looked Death Eaters were folding under sheer weight of numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves, or else simply attempting to escape, but swallowed by the oncoming horde.**

"We're winning!" Susan grinned. "We're actually beating them."

**But it was not over yet: Harry sped between duelers, past struggling prisoners, and into the Great Hall.**

**Voldemort was in the center of the battle, and he was striking and smiting al within reach. Harry could not get a clear shot, but fought his way nearer, still invisible, and the Great Hall became more and more crowded as everyone who could walk forced their way inside.**

**Harry saw Yaxley slammed to the floor by George and Lee Jordan,**

Everyone cheered for the two of them, but they were looking horrified.

"What's up with that look?" Ron asked.

"They made it sound like we we're married!" George exclaimed. "George and Lee Jordan"

"At least they made you the wife in that scenario, you took my name." Lee smirked.

"Oi! If we got married, you'd take my name." George declared.

"No, you'd take mine, I'm much manlier than you." Lee said puffing out his chest.

They continued this banter, until Fred said "Are you seriously arguing about who's the woman in your relationship?"

They turned red.

"No." They said in unison.

"George, Lee, are you two seeing eachother behind my back?" Fred asked with a wicked grin.

"No!" George said. "You both know I like Angelina."

"You do?" Angelina asked eyes wide.

If possible, George turned redder.

"Cause I like you too." She continued, then walked over and sat down next to him, holding his hand with a smile.

**saw Dolohov fall with a scream at Flitwick's hands, **

Molly, and the Weasleys, Remus, and the Tonk's all cheered and clapped for Flitwick.

"Thank you." Molly smiled widely.

**saw Walden Macnair thrown across the room by Hagrid, **

"Wasn't he the man who was supposed to execute Buckbeak?" Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded.

**hit the stone wall opposite, and slide unconscious to the ground.**

**He saw Ron and Neville bringing down Fenrir Greyback. **

Bill, Remus, and Lavender now cheered loudly for Ron and Neville.

"You guys are amazing." Lavender said, getting up and giving each of them a quick hug.

**Aberforth Stunning Rookwood,**

Aberforth got his deserved applause.

**Arthur and Percy flooting Thicknesse,**

As did Arthur and Percy.

"Hey, the book didn't call me Mr. Weasley." Arthur pointed out.

"Hmm. That's strange." Molly agreed. "I think I'm still Mrs. Weasley though."

**and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy running through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, screaming for their son.**

Narcissa and Draco looked at eachother.

"Is it possible to save Lucius? And to ask him to switch sides?" Narcissa asked.

"You two may ask him, but as of now he is still a very much active Death Eater. I very much doubt he will be willing to switch sides." Albus said gently.

The two nodded.

**Voldemort was now dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once,**

"Wow." Everyone said, looking at the two that are in the room.

"You took on Voldemort as well." Neville smiled. "It's good to know that I'm not the only crazy person here."

"You still are Longbottom." McGonagall smirked. "We didn't try to attack him alone."

Neville pouted.

**and there was a cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to finish him –**

**Bellatrix was still fighting too, fifty yards away from Voldemort, and like her master she dueled three at once: Hermione, Ginny and Luna, **

The three of them paled. Hermione especially.

"We fight her?" Ginny said quietly.

"Better yet, three adults take Voldemort, and three teenagers take a witch that's crazier than him?" Sirius gaped.

**all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them, and Harry's attention was diverted as a **

Molly stopped reading, and dropped the book gently. She stood up calmly, walked over to the doors of the main hall, where a coat rack was for the guests.

She sifted through cloaks, until she found her dark green one, and she put it on.

"Molly?" Arthur asked. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him calmly and said "I'm going to Azkaban for a moment, I'll be right back."

Arthur got up and rushed to the door. "Why are you going there?" He demanded.

She looked him into the eye. "There's a bitch in Azkaban that requires my undivided attention." She whispered and then reached for the door.

Arthur stopped her, and tried to reason with her.

"Molly you can't just go to Azkaban, and kill someone." He told her firmly.

She glared at him for a moment, before sighing.

"Fine." She snapped. And fast-walked back over to her seat.

**Killing Curse shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch –**

Eyes went wide.

"I think you should let Mrs. Weasley go." Harry said with a glare at the book.

"Thank you! See dear, Harry agrees with me, this woman tried to kill Ginny!" Molly exclaimed.

**He changed course, running at Bellatrix rather than Voldemort, **

"No, don't do that!" Ginny said. "You need to kill him!"

"I'm not going to apologize." Harry said firmly.

**but before he had gone a few steps he was knocked sideways.**

**"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"**

Every Weasley child in the room looked shocked. Their jaws dropped, and they gazed at their mother as if she was a completely different person.

"Mum." Charlie whispered. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"I think she did say what you think she said." Bill said in awe.

"I can't believe Mum Cursed!" Ron exclaimed.

"Are you going to kill her Mum?" Ginny asked.

"She better!" George said loudly. "Crazy bitch nearly killed you!"

"George don't swear." Molly scolded lightly.

George gaped at her.

"But Muuum! You did!"

"That's different." She said blushing slightly.

"How?" Fred asked.

"Because I'm your mother, and Bellatrix Lestrange is a dead bitch, and I'm allowed to say that, because I say I can!" Molly said loudly.

Tonks leaned over to Remus. "She did it again." She whispered.

Molly went back to read the book, but was interrupted again by George.

"MUM!" George exclaimed.

"What?"

"You got my name right! A minute ago! You called me George, and I am George." He grinned.

She beamed slightly, and then went back to the words on the page.

**Mrs. Weasley** **threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms, Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of the new challenger.**

"Shouldn't laugh." Narcissa said shaking her head at her sisters stupidity.

**"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the three girls, and with a simple swipe of her wand she began to duel. **

"By yourself?" Kingsley gasped.

Molly nodded.

**Harry watched with terror and elation as Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twisted, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl.**

"C'mon Mrs. Weasley." Neville said biting his lip.

**Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became broken and cracked; both woman were fighting to kill.**

Everyone was on the ends of their seats, worried sick.

**"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. **

"Who tried to help?" Molly asked the ceiling.

_Dean, Susan, and Draco_

"Draco tried to help me?" Molly asked again shocked. "But in the book he lost his wand, and his mothers wand."

_Draco found an abandoned wand, from a defeated Death Eater. He picked it up, and started to attack the Death Eaters, ending up stunning about eight of them._

People applauded the blonde, and then Dean and Susan.

"Thank you Draco." Molly said. "Thank you Dean and Susan as well." She smiled.

**"Get back! Get back! She is mine!"**

**Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Molly, **

"So now only the six are fighting, right?" Seamus asked.

_Yes. _

**and Harry stood, invisible, torn between both, wanting to attack and yet to protect, unable to be sure that he would not hit the innocent.**

**"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"**

Molly dropped the book, and made way for the door again, before being caught by Remus.

"Molly if you go and kill her, then what will happen to them? Don't let her win Molly."

Molly nodded silently, and walked back to the book.

**"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.**

**Bellatrix laughed the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil, **

Sirius shuddered. "We have the same maniac laugh?"

Remus nodded.

"Aw crap, I need to change that." He sighed.

**and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did.**

Everyone started to grin slightly.

Does that mean….?

**Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.**

Now Everyone was grinning full out.

Molly did it.

Molly won.

**Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, **

Applause roared throughout the hall, the loudest it had been yet, as everyone cheered for little old Molly Weasley.

Killer of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Way to go Mrs. Weasley." Neville grinned.

"That was amazing." Hermione smiled at her.

"Mum, don't yell at me for saying this. You kicked ass!" Ron laughed and smiled, and hugged her.

"All that's left is Voldemort now." Ginny exclaimed. "Mum, Read!"

**and Voldemort screamed.**

**Harry felt as though he turned into slow motion: he saw McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, **

"Were they okay?" Sprout asked.

_Just a bit banged up._

**as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb, Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.**

"NO!" Every Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, Neville, Harry, and Luna yelled at once.

**"Protego!" roared Harry, **

"Your cover is blown now." Molly sighed.

**and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.**

"'ats gonna be a bit of a shock." Seamus smiled.

**The yell of shock, the cheers, and the screams on every side of: "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once.**

"Why did we shut up?" Luna asked.

"Because we probably realized that this was it." Neville replied.

**The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.**

"Why would they circle eachother?" A first year asked.

"To try to find an opening to attack." Mad-Eye replied.

**"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."**

The anticipation was building.

**Voldemort hissed.**

**"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"**

"Harry doesn't use people as shields." Ron spat. "Unlike you."

**"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good . . . ."**

Nobody said a word, silently urging Molly to speed up with the reading.

**"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"**

"I didn't pull all the strings." Dumbledore disagreed.

**"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, **

"How did you keep the circle perfect?" Blaise asked.

"Is that really important right now?" Draco asked him.

"No but I just really want to know." Blaise continued.

"Then ask him later, there are more important things at hand."

**and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? **

'You didn't really have a choice though." Hermione said.

"No I did, I could have just let him kill me." Harry retorted.

**Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"**

"You really take the whole boy-who-lived thing seriously." Ginny smiled. "Mister 'I can survive it twice.'"

**"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"**

"I didn't let anyone die. They just…did." Harry said.

"And it's not your fault." Fred told him.

"But-"

"It's not." Collin interrupted him.

**"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. **

"It's strange." Luna said. "Their eyes are of the others house colors, and of the others most common spell; Avada Kedavra and Expelliarmus."

"Yeah, but Harry won't use Expelliarmus." Remus said. "He can't kill a man with that spell."

Harry was suddenly reminded of something. "Earlier in the book, I asked who thought I would win the war using Expelliarmus, and only the D.A. agreed with me. Would anyone else like to change their answer?"

Nobody did.

"Suit yourselves then, If I'm right, then I'll buy the people who agreed with me a cone of ice cream, and If I'm wrong, I'll buy everyone else one."

"We're reading about you're final fight with Voldemort, and your betting Ice-cream?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

"Put me on your side then, you're usually right, and I could really use a scoop of Rassberry with nuts."

**"You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people - "**

**"But you did not!"**

**" - I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. **

"Oh my gosh." Hermione gasped. "I didn't know that could be repeated."

"It can't if you're expecting it too." Dumbledore said. "So Harry will indeed need to be obliviated when it is time."

Harry nodded. "You can give me my memory back, right? Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

**You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"**

"You're calling him by his real name." Tonks laughed. "He won't like that."

**"You dare -"**

**"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"**

"Why are you talking to him, why not just kill him?" Mad-Eye grunted.

"Because I'm not a killer." Harry told him.

**Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret . . . .**

**"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death,**

"It can be considered that." Harry nodded.

**though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother **

"Don't call her that." Snape, Remus, and Sirius hissed in unison.

**like a cockroach,** **Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. **

"Because you would never forgive the one who took it." Ginny said, "Or anyone else in the room for not stopping the person."

"And the fact that I don't want anyone to die for me." Harry said. "I don't want anyone to die."

**So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"**

**"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.**

**"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"**

**"I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face,**

"More powerful weapon?" Draco repeated. "But you have my wand, it's not more powerful than the elder wand."

**though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.**

**"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"**

"He's defiantly dreamed of it." Luna said.

"I won't disagree with you." Albus said in a strong voice.

**"Oh he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."**

**"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"**

**"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."**

**"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"**

"Nope." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Is Harry going to tell Voldemort that?" Remus asked.

"Most likely." Harry nodded.

**"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."**

**For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one.**

"They probably thought I meant that he was alive." Harry sighed. "Oops."

**"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as though they would cause him unendurable pain. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"**

"Well, he did for a second." Ron disagreed. "But that was more like an echo, than the real thing."

**"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."**

Snape bit his lip for a second. "Am I going to be able to continue being a spy for the order, now that everyone here knows?" He asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore frowned. "I don't know Severus, we can discuss our arrangement after the book is finished.

**"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's.**

**"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's.** **Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"**

"You took the news about Snape loving your mother a lot better in the book, than you did here." Hermione commented.

Harry shrugged. "It's different here, I didn't get to see the memories.

**Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.**

**"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children.**

Snape glared at the women who couldn't repress their 'awws'

**You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"**

**"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him - "**

"Is he really that stupid?" Hannah asked. "Snape loves her, he won't just give up and forget the fact that Voldemort killed her.

**"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! **

"It's rather sweet if you think about it." McGonagall said.

"Cut it out." Snape hissed at her, and she smirked. Making him uncomfortable has always been fun.

**Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"**

**"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, **

"Like a Muggleborn taking notes on the first day here. Eager to hear what they hadn't know." Justin summarized.

**but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love!**

"Not supposed." Ginny disagreed.

**Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!"**

**"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy – **

"Little boy?" Harry glared at the book. "It was bad enough being 'boy' and now I'm a little boy?"

"Sorry mate." Ron said trying not to laugh.

"No you're not." Harry glared at him too.

He held his hands up in surrender with a lop sided grin.

**I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"**

"Yes it did, just not for me." Harry smiled.

**"Yeah, it did." said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done ... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle . . . ."**

"Wait, what?" Nearly all said.

"It says that Harry told him to try for remorse." Molly repeated.

"You're going to try to offer him a way to survive?" Remus gasped.

"I'm not a killer." Harry repeated.

"But it's Voldemort." Ron said.

"And everyone deserves one chance. Once chance to make it better." Harry said firmly.

"This is why you're polyjuice is gold." Sirius said. "Because you really do have the purest soul."

**"What is this?"**

**Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort like this. Harry saw is pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten.**

"Of course, who would have thought that you would offer him a chance." Ernie said. 'I'm still having issues comprehending that."

**"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left . . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise . . . . Be a man . . . try . . . Try for some remorse . . . ."**

"He won't though." Hermione said.

"And he's going to die." Harry replied.

**"You dare -?" said "Voldemort again.**

**"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."**

"I really do like how you're not calling him Voldemort."

"Well, Voldemort means flight from death." Harry said. "Why would I call him something that resembled him hiding from death, if he might just meet Death himself in a few moments."

**Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away.**

**"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."**

"But then who's the master of it?" Snape asked a bit surprised.

"I don't know, we never got to hear of my death, and exactly what happened." Dumbledore replied.

**"He killed -"**

**"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"**

"So, the wand has no true master?" Draco asked. "Is that possible?"

"It is." Dumbledore nodded.

**"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"**

"That's not the same thing." Luna said shaking her head.

"You're absolutely right Miss. Lovegood." Flitwick smiled.

**"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard . . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. **

"Someone must have disarmed me before you killed me." Dumbledore whispered.

**The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance . . ."**

"But who was it!" Ron asked loudly.

**Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face.**

**"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."**

"WHAT?!" Draco shouted, eyes wide.

_It's true, you disarmed Dumbledore when you we're supposed to kill him. _

"I can't believe it." Draco said biting his lip. "But won't he just kill me now, and then be in possession of it?"

"He won't touch a hair on your head Draco." Narcissa promised.

**Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.**

"**But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . .**

"Which will just prove that Harry is a stronger Wizard." Ginny said, poking her boyfriend in the stomach.

**and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . ."**

"Oh no you won't." Narcissa hissed.

"Mum it's okay." Draco whispered "Remember who's wand Harry won?"

Narcissa now smiled widely. "And Harry will tell him that."

Draco nodded.

**"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."**

"You're the master of the wand?" Ron gasped.

"It should have been obvious, shouldn't it have?" Harry grinned shaking his head.

"Kind of, it would explain even more how the wand didn't hurt you with the Cruciatus Curse." Hermione agreed.

**Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.**

"Well, doesn't my wand feel special." Draco said.

**"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."**

**A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:**

Everyone was silent.

This was it. Really is. The end, the end of the battle, the end of the war.

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

**"Expelliarmus!"**

"You used that spell." Remus sighed. While everyone else was on the edges of their seats eager to hear what happened.

**The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, **

Everyone started to smile slightly.

**spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. **

The smiles got wider, and wider.

**And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.**

"YES!" Everyone in the hall except Umbridge shouted together.

The students, guests, and professors all jumped up and hugged eachother, laughing, crying, cheering,

"You did it Harry." Ginny grinned, and the she jumped into Harry's arms hugging onto him tightly and kissing him.

A million comments, and cheers flew through the hall.

"He did it."

"I can't believe it!"

"I survived the war!"

"ICE CREAM!"

Peeves flew over the room singing a crude song about how Voldemort was defeated, because his shorts we're too tight, and had a strange oder.

A few members of the D.A. Went up to Harry and broke him and Ginny apart.

"You used Expelliarmus and won." Dean whispered to him with a grin.

"I did!" Harry grinned back.

"OI!" Harry shouted, and everyone turned to him. "Did you all hear that? I won the war using the simple disarming spell Snape taught us in second year. He didn't even really teach us it, he just used it against Lockhart! I did it, and nobody believed that I could. You know what that means?"

"We owe you an apology?" Remus suggested.

"Nope." Harry shook his head.

"That you're right, and we were wrong?" Molly offered.

"Yes, but no."

"Then what does it mean?" Bill asked.

"Means I have to buy The D.A. and Sirius some Ice Cream." He grinned, and everyone laughed some more, and celebrated more as well.

Fred, George, and Lee set off fireworks that exploded saying "GO HARRY!" and "Voldy's going Moldy" , "Potter for President" and finally "Harry Potter, I don't care if you beat Voldemort, stop kissing my sister!"

The last one made the twins get hit with a hard Bat-Bogey hex from Ginny.

After over an hour of celebration, everyone calmed down so Molly could finish the book.

**One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers went the air. **

A loud cheer went through the hall again.

**The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him, and the first to reach him were Ron and Hermione, and it was their arms that were wrapped around him, their incomprehensible shouts that deafened him.**

Both smiled widely at him.

**Then Ginny, Neville, and Luna were there, and then all the Weasleys and Hagrid, and Kingsley and McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout, and Harry could not hear a word that anyone was shouting, not tell whose hands were seizing him, pulling him, trying to hug some part of him, hundreds of them pressing in, all of them determined to touch the Boy Who Lived, the reason it was over at last –**

"People are never going to leave me alone, are they." Harry sighed.

_No._ This was the first girls voice again. _And they bug us too, its bloody annoying._

_Lily!_

_Sorry James, geeshe your worse than mum._

Everyone was a bit confused, but shook that off.

**The sun rose steadily over Hogwarts, and the Great Hall blazed with life and light. Harry was an indispensable part of the mingled outpourings of jubilation and mourning, of grief and celebration. They wanted him there with them, their leader and symbol, their savior and their guide, and that he had not slept, that he craved the company of only a few of them, seemed to occur to no one. **

Everyone looked a bit guilty.

"Sorry." Someone said, and Harry waved it off.

**He must speak to the bereaved, clasp their hands, witness their tears, receive their thanks, hear the news now creeping in from every quarter as the morning drew on; that the Imperiused up and down the country had come back to themselves, that Death Eaters were fleeing or else being captured, that the innocent of Azkaban were being released at that very moment,**

Nearly all cheered again. This was amazing.

**and that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named temporary Minister of Magic.**

"Go Kingsley!" Sirius grinned, patting him on the back.

"How long was I Minister?" He asked with a smile.

_The 'temporary' position is still in effect, over twenty years later._ A. said with a laugh.

Fudge looked at him and sighed. _Would he make a better minister? If so, should I step down with dignity, and give it to him?_ He though.

**They moved Voldemort's body and laid it in a chamber off the Hall, away from the bodies of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, **_** Lavender Brown **_**and fifty others who had died fighting him.**

Each and Every person who died fighting was applauded for. They even made the five mentioned stand up, so everyone could see them better.

**McGonagall had replaced the House tables, not nobody was sitting according to House anymore: All were jumbled together, teachers and pupils, ghosts and parents, centaurs and house-elves, and Firenze lay recovering in the corner, and Grawp peered in through a smashed window, and people were throwing food into his laughing mouth.**

Hagrid laughed.

**After a while, exhausted and drained, Harry found himself sitting on a bench beside Luna.**

Luna smiled widely.

**"I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me," she said.**

**"I'd love some," he replied.**

**"I'll distract them all," she said. "Use your cloak."**

"Thanks Luna." Harry smiled at her.

She smiled back and nodded.

**And before he could say a word, she had cried, "Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" and pointed out the window. Everyone who heard looked around, **

She giggled.

Hermione then asked her. "Luna, what's a Blibbering Humdinger?"

She laughed again. "They don't exist, I made them up!"

Hermione sighed again, smiling and shaking her head. The only time she gives it a chance, it ends up being not real. Figures huh?

**and Harry slid the Cloak up over himself, and got to his feet.**

**Now he could move through the Hall without interference. He spotted Ginny two tables away; she was sitting with her head on her mother's shoulder: There would be time to talk later, hours and days and maybe years in which to talk.**

"Well, since the future kids called me 'mum' I bet we talk a couple times." She grinned.

Harry laughed, and smiled at her.

**He saw Neville, the sword of Gryffindor lying beside his plate as he ate, surrounded by a knot of fervent admirers.**

"Admirers?" Neville blinked, then remembered that he killer Nagini. "I forgot I killed the snake." He laughed.

**Along the aisle between the tables he walked, and he spotted the three Malfoys, huddled together as though unsure whether or not they were supposed to be there, but nobody was paying them any attention.**

'I hope Father switches sides." Draco whispered to Narcissa.

She sighed too and nodded.

Neither of them we're very optimistic.

**Everywhere he looked, he saw families reunited, and finally, he saw the two whose company he craved most.**

"Ron and Hermione?" Dean asked and Harry nodded.

"Figured." He laughed.

**"It's me," he muttered, crouching down between them. "Will you come with me?"**

"You don't even have to ask." Hermione smiled.

**They stood up at once, and together he, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall. Great chunks were missing from the marble staircase, part of the balustrade gone, and rubble and bloodstains occurred ever few steps as their climbed.**

People winced at the blood, but nobody said anything.

**Somewhere in the distance they could hear Peeves zooming through the corridors singing a victory song of his own composition:** **"We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one,** **And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!"**

Peeves cackled with glee and began to sing the same song.

"Hmm. You're a bit pitchy there Peeves." Fred commented.

"Other than that though, great vocals." Lee continued.

**"Really gives a feeling for the scope and tragedy of the thing, doesn't it?" said Ron, pushing open a door to let Harry and Hermione through.**

A few smiled slightly at that.

**Happiness would come, Harry though, but at the moment it was muffled by exhaustion, and the pain of losing Fred and Lupin and Tonks pierced him like a physical wound every few steps. **

"You won't lose us this time Harry." Tonks promised.

"Don't make promises that you aren't positive that you can keep." Harry said smiling sadly at her.

**Most of all he felt the most stupendous relief, and a longing to sleep. **

"Go take a nap." Ginny instructed the book-Harry.

"I think if I fell asleep then, I wouldn't wake up for a week." Harry laughed.

**But first he owed an explanation to Ron and Hermione, who had stuck with him for so long, and who deserved the truth.**

"It could have waited mate." Ron said. "We're probably a bit tired as well."

**Painstakingly he recounted what he had seen in the Pensieve and what had happened in the forest, and they had not even begun to express all their shock and amazement, when at last they arrived at the place to which they had been walking, though none of them had mentioned their destination.**

**Since he had last seen it, the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's study had been knocked aside; it stood lopsided, looking a little punch-drunk, **

"poor statue." Luna frowned. "Can they feel pain?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, just discomfort."

She nodded.

**and Harry wondered whether it would be able to distinguish passwords anymore.**

"**Can we go up?" he asked the gargoyle.**

"**Feel free," groaned the statue.**

"Even if there was a password I don't think it would have cared." Justin smiled.

**They clambered over him and onto the spiral stone staircase that moved slowly upward like an escalator. Harry pushed open the door at the top.**

**He had one, brief glimpse of the stone Pensieve on the desk where he had left it, and then an earsplitting noise made him cry out,**

Everyone jumped.

**thinking of curses and returning Death Eaters and the rebirth of Voldemort –**

"No, he can't return after that." Dumbledore said shaking his head.

**But it was applause. All around the walls, the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts were giving him a standing ovation; they waved their hats and in some cases their wigs, they reached through their frames to grip each other's hands; they danced up and down on their chairs in which they have been painted: Dilys Derwent sobbed unashamedly; **

"Oh I like him!" Sirius said. "Whenever Remus, James, and I got into trouble, he'd always rate what we did on a scale from one to ten. One being stupid, ten being amazing."

**Dexter Fortescue was waving his ear-trumpet;** **and Phineas Nigelus called, in his high, reedy voice, "And let it be noted that Slytherin House played its part! Let our contribution not be forgotten!"**

"Of course we won't forget Slytherin." Harry said.

**But Harry had eyes only for the man who stood in the largest portrait directly behind the headmaster's chair. Tears were sliding down from behind the half-moon spectacles into the long silver beard, **

"Do the portraits have the same memories, and personalities of the person the portrait is made of?" Susan asked.

Those who knew, nodded.

"That's wicked." She said in awe.

**and the pride and the gratitude emanating from him filled Harry with the same balm as phoenix song.**

**At last, Harry held up his hands, and the portraits fell respectfully silent, beaming and mopping their eyes and waiting eagerly for him to speak. He directed his words at Dumbledore, however, and chose them with enormous care. Exhausted and bleary-eyed though he was, he must make one last effort, seeking one last piece of advice.**

"What on earth would you need advice about?" Ron asked curiously.

"Dunno, why don't we find out, shall we?" Harry smiled.

**"The thing that was hidden in the Snitch," he began, "I dropped it in the forest. I don't exactly know where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"**

**"My dear boy, I do," said Dumbledore, while his fellow pictures looked confused and curious. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone know else know where it fell?"**

"No one but those two even knew what was in it." Neville shrugged.

**"No one," said Harry, and Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction.**

**"I'm going to keep Ignotus's present, though," said Harry, and Dumbledore beamed.**

"Well of course you are." Sirius grinned. "It's yours by blood."

"And wickedly cool." Fred grinned.

**"But of course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!"**

**"And then there's this."**

**Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see.**

Both looked sheepish

**"I don't want it," said Harry.**

**"What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"**

"No.' Harry sighed "There's only one wand for me though, and it's gone."

**"I know it's powerful," said Harry wearily. "But I was happier with mine. So . . ."**

**He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still just connected by the finest threat of phoenix feather. Hermione had said that they could not be repaired, that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this did not work, nothing would.**

"Will it wor**k?**" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled but did not reply.

**He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, "Reparo."**

Harry leaned forward

**As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. **

"Yes!" Harry grinned and cheered for his wand.

"I was wrong." Hermione smiled. "And I've never been happier about that."

**Harry knew that he had succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion.**

**"I'm putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."**

"Is that what will happen if Dumbledore dies a natural death?" Hannah asked.

The old man nodded.

**Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.**

**"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.**

"It's alright." Harry nodded.

**"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.**

"Never thought I'd ever see you say that." Harry grinned at her.

"Oh shut up." She smiled.

**"That wand's more trouble than it's worth." said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there,**

Many people grinned at that.

**"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."**

"That's the end of the chapter." Molly smiled.

"So it's just the epilogue, yeah?" Harry asked, and she nodded.

"Can we eat dinner first?" Ron asked. "I'm starving."

Dumbledore chuckled, and called for a feast to appear.

About twenty minutes into dinner, there was a great big flash, that blinded everyone for a moment.

When the light dimmed, there we're five people, all Hogwarts age, or a bit before in the smaller girls case.

Three of them had bright red hair, and two of them had black hair, one though was messy, while the others was not.

"That took forever to get back to this time." The little red-Haired girl sighed, then she looked up. "I'm hungry." She said.

Nobody said anything, they just sort of gaped at her.

"Lily don't be rude." The tall black haired boy whispered to her.

"Sorry, Hello, my name is Lily Luna Potter, I'm ten years old, and I'm Hungry. Do you have any pudding?"

* * *

WOOHOO! We did it guys! We're right near the end of the book reading, all thats left is the Epilouge.

But don't you fret, or frown, i'm going to write more after that, so don't hit that unfollow button until the story says 'complete' :)

QUESTION TIME!

Well? What do you think about the chapter? And whats your opinion on me brining five of the future kids in?

The ones i brought in, (in case you can't tell) James, Albus, Lily, Rose, and Hugo

QUESTION TWO!

Rose and Hugo need middle names, Suggestions?

Until the epilouge!

~CheckersChance~


	37. Epilouge

A/N-THE EPILOUGE! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm done with the reading part of my story! Only one person has ever completed this story, and now I can pretty much be considered the 2nd,because I didn't do the first chapter, but I still finished the book!  
Also, I'd like to point out with a big happy smile on my face, that my story is the longest reading Deathly Hallows book I can find on FanFiction (:

Thank you all so much for sticking with me this far! :D

Lots of Love

~CheckersChance~

A/N/2- I got Hugo's age wrong, oops, it's back to normal for this chapter, him being about ten

* * *

Everyone continued to stare at the little red head girl.

"Come on guys, I'm really hungry. Teddy wouldn't let us eat before we came, he said if we did we'd puke…Guys where's Teddy and Scorp?" She asked looking around.

Another flash of light appeared, and two people, one in his twenties, with turquoise hair and the other looked the same age as the messy haired boy, but with unmistakable platinum blonde hair.

Luna was the first person to react. She scooped pudding into an unused bowl, grabbed a spoon and walked it over to the girl.

"Here you go Lily." Luna smiled as she handed it to her.

"Thank you!" Lily grinned as she took the bowl and plopped down in the nearest seat.

"Who are all of you might I ask?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Oh sorry we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves before Lily started asking for food." The familiar voice of A. said.

"You're the boy that sent us the book?" McGonagall asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, Teddy was a bit upset with me when I sent it. Told me that bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time, but when I told him that his parents would live, he was all for the idea."

"Teddy?" Tonks asked, a grin lifting onto her face.

His eyes turned to her, and got wide. "Mum." He whispered and then ran over to her as she stood up and they hugged eachother. They both had tears in their eyes, but Teddy had more. He waited twenty years to hug his mother."

"I missed you, Mum." He whispered to her.

She just hugged him tighter, then let go.

"Remus, meet your son." Tonks grinned.

Remus stood up slowly, his eyes still wide, he opened up his arms and Teddy went and hugged him tight as well.

While the three of them now sat down, and we're getting to know eachother, everyone turned to the others.

"Who are all of you?" Neville asked.

"I already introduced myself." Lily said with her mouth full of pudding.

"Well do it again." Neville grinned. "You never said who your parents are."

"I thought it would be obvious." She wiped her mouth, stood up and said "Like I said a few moments ago, my name is Lily Luna Potter, I'm ten, and my parents are Harry and Ginny Potter, err, well I guess right now Mum is still a Weasley."

Harry and Ginny looked at eachother, then at the girl, then back at eachother.

"We have a daughter." Ginny whispered.

"I can see that." Harry nodded slowly.

"You named her after Your mum and I?" Luna smiled.

"Of course we did Luna." Ginny smiled.

"Next introduction?" Harry asked.

The next one was the tall black haired boy.

"My name is James Sirius Potter, I'm sixteen, fifth year, and a prefect for Gryffindor (I know it was a bit of a shock for me as well), my parents are Harry and Ginny. I'm also the best prankster since the Marauders themselves." He grinned.

"You can't be better than us." Fred said shaking his head.

"Oh really?" He smirked. "Wanna know what I did last month? I shrunk everything in Flitwicks office, incliding the students, so when he walked in, he freaked out thinking he grew five feet over night. Took him ages to realize that he wasn't seven feet tall."

Mouths dropped in shock. "That's brilliant." Sirius breathed. "Why didn't we ever think of that?" He asked Remus.

"No idea." Remus replied in awe.

"You're the one who sent the book, whats your real name?" Harry asked A.S. Potter.

"My name is a secret, and it comes out in the chapter." He smirked, but I can tell you everything else. I'm twelve, second year Gryffindor, and obviously I have the same parents as Lily and James."

"that sounds weird." Sirius said shaking his head with a smile. "James and Lily being brother and sister."

"Shut up Sirius." Ginny said.

"And the rest of you?" Ron asked.

The taller red haired girl was next to introduce herself. "I'm Rose Lavender Weasley –

"You're named after me?" Lavender gasped.

Rose smiled and nodded.

"I'm a second year Ravenclaw, first Weasley to be sorted into that house mind you, Mum was proud of me. Anyway, my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Ron and Hermione grinned at her.

The red haired boy was next.

"I'm Hugo Viktor Weasley."

"We named you after Viktor Krum?" Ron gaped.

Hugo laughed slightly and nodded. "You're jelousy of Viktor is what made you realize you loved Mum, same with Mum's jelousy of Lavender, because in your sixth year you two dated…but I can see that that won't be happening this time around." He said eyeing them holding hands.

"Anyway." Hugo said. "I'm ten like Lily, we both start in September, so I don't know what house I'll be in. And my parentage is fairly obvious."

Everyone now looked at the last boy.

"Hi." The blonde said. "My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I'm a second year, My dad's going to be shocked when I tell him this, but I was sorted into Gryffindor."

Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"But Malfoys always go into Slytherin." He sputtered.

"Malfoys who we're raised with certain beliefs are sorted into Slytherin." Scorpius corrected. "Anyway, my parents are Draco Malfoy, and Astoria Greengrass."

Draco and Astoria looked at eachother and smiled.

"Are the introductions done?" Dumbledore smiled.

The future kids simply nodded, as they sat down with their parents, and began to eat like Lily had done.

"Great, who would like to read the last chapter of the book?"

"I will." Harry volunteered with a smile.

"Nineteen Years Later." Harry read. "Did I look old?" He asked his children.

"Well, you we're thirty six here, but you weren't grey yet." James assured.

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September**

"Oh so is it us dropping you guys off at the train?" Ginny asked, and they nodded.

**was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

Lily turned bright red.

'Is that you?" Luna asked her.

She nodded. "This is going to be embarrassing." She sighed. "Remember I was nine though." She said.

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

"I was the same way." Ginny smiled at her daughter.

"Really?" Lily asked her.

Ginny nodded. "I tried to chase the train every year, thinking that if I could catch it, they would let me come too."

"That's adorable." Harry grinned. "I remember seeing you do that in my first year, I just didn't know why."

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice**

"Albus?" Ron asked.

A.S. sighed. "My first name is Albus, but I go by Al mostly."

"Of course we'd name out kid after Dumbledore." Ginny said shaking her head.

"But what's the S?" Harry asked him.

Al put his finger to his mouth. "You'll see."

**drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

Albus blushed. **"**Not that there's anything wrong with Slytherin house." He said quickly.

**"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

"I thought Albus was talking." Neville commented confused.

"I was teasing him." James smirked.

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother.**

"Would have been cool if I was honestly." Albus said. "Gryffindor tower can get really hot, and Slytherin is nice and cold."

"How do you know the temperature of the Slytherin Common Rooms?" Snape asked him.

Albus looked at him, smirked and said. "The new Marauders map that we made found a hidden passage that goes directly into their common room, not that I'll tell you where it is."

"Why won't you tell us?" McGonagall sighed.

"'Cause then you'd close it of course!" James grinned. "Only Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys get to know where the passageway is."

"They're pretty strict about that too." Teddy commented "James wouldn't even tell me."

**"There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth -"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

"Oh god, I got my mother's look." Ginny groaned.

"It's okay mum, you're a lot less strict than Gran." Lily told her.

**The five Potters approached the barrier.**

Harry smiled. Five Potters sounded a lot better than the 'one' that he as now.

**With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother,**

"How much are you like Sirius, James?" Harry asked his son.

James thought about it. "My prankster abilities are like his, and my attitude. But you and mum always said that my personality is different, and that I can be mature when I need to be."

Harry nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled.

**James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

"you did huh?" James said smirking at his brother.

"Shut up, on your first day, you wouldn't let go of Uncle Ron's hand." Albus retorted.

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

"that's not true James." Hugo said. "Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny wrote you often, I saw them send the letters."

James turned red.

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

"Like most parents do." Molly nodded with a smile.

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

"Of course he does." Rose laughed. "Remember when he pranked Snapes portrait?"

Scorpius, James, and Albus all laughed with her.

"What did you do to Snape?" George asked eagerly.

"I cleaned his hair that's all." James said innocently. "With a painted scrub brush that followed him no matter which frame he was in for a week."

Snape glared slightly at the young Potter boy.

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came.**

"I think everyone winces for the first few times." Neville said.

**Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

"Where are who?" Someone asked.

"I think we'll find out." The persons friend replied.

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations,**

Percy blushed

**and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello . . . .**

"Harry that's rude." Luna scoulded lightly. "Say sorry."

"Err, Sorry Percy."

Percy waved it off.

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you?**

"You got a license?" Justin gaped. "I didn't wizards got those."

Ron puffed out his chest, then laughed.

**She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

**"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry,**

Many bust out laughing at that.

Hermione shook her head with a fond smile on her face. "Of course you did." She sighed.

"Oi, I'm a wizard, if any problems come along, I can whip my wand out, and fix it."

She nodded. "Good point."

**as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

Ron laughed slightly. "Glad to know I'm smart about those things in the future."

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

"What houses do you want to be in?" Sprout asked the two curiously.

"Gryffindor." Hugo grinned, while Lily said.

"Slytherin." With a smile.

"Why Slytherin?" Harry asked curiously.

She shrugged. "I like green."

"Fair enough." He smiled.

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

Rose raised an eyebrow at her father.

"I'm sure I didn't mean it." He told her. "Ravenclaw is a fantastic house."

**"Ron!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.**

Nearly everyone rolled their eyes lightly.

**Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy** **was standing there with his wife and son,**

"Oh its me." Draco said.

"We can see that." Astoria said with a smile.

**a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.**

Everyone looked between Draco and Scorpius, and Harry and Albus.

"Yeah, you guys seriously do look alike, it's kind of creepy." Ron commented.

"You look like Hugo." Hermione pointed out.

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

"Seems we're on alright terms." Draco commented.

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.**

**"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

Rose smirked at Scorpius.

"You only beat me by five points last year Rose." Scorpius growled lightly.

"Still beat you." She winked.

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

Scorpius and Rose blushed slightly, something that nearly everyone noticed.

"You like him/Her!" Draco and Ron both exclaimed.

Neither replied, just stayed red.

"I think it's cute that they like eachother." Hermione grinned. "Look at their blushes, I mean, how adorable is that."

"Mum!" Rose hissed.

"Sorry Rose." Hermione laughed.

**"Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

**"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly,** **pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.**

Teddy's hair turned red, as he remembered what happened.

It was bloody embarrassing to have a fourteen year old freak out at him for kissing a girl.

**"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

"Who's Victoire?" Bill asked.

"My girlfriend." Teddy replied.

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin!**

"His cousin? Which one of my brothers kids was he kissing?" Ron laughed.

"Bill and Fleurs Daughter." Lily smiled. "They are so sweet together! Teddy, why don't you have Victorie come as well…you know why." She added that last part in a whisper.

He nodded, and waved his wand. A few minutes later Victoire appeared. She looked like Fleurs twin, being only a year younger than her mum.

"I can't believe you guys forgot me." The blonde girl scolded.

"Hi, I'm Victoire Weasley, I'm seventeen, A Hufflepuff, but I'm already graduated since last year. I'm part Veela, and part un-transforming werewolf, but I guess that part will change after this, because Dad won't get bitten. My parents are Fleur Delacour, and Bill Weasley."

Teddy got up, and took her hand, and sat back down, in between her parents and his parents.

**And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"**

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"**

"Just like on Harry's birthday." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

**"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

"I remember that." Victoire grinned. "That was the day we started dating."

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

Tonks slyly glanced at Victories hand, and frowned. They weren't engaged.

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"**

Teddy grinned. "That would have been awesome, you should have done that."

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"**

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

"I'm guessing you guys like to break things?" Ginny asked.

They both nodded.

"Hey Harry? I just realized something. James is older than both of us."

Harry groaned at that. "My son is older than me?"

James smirked.

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

"You kept it." Molly smiled.

"Of course I did." Harry replied.

**"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

**"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

"I'm a Professor?" Neville grinned. "For what subject?"

"It says." Harry replied before any of the future kids could.

**"But you know Neville-"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love . . . ."**

"Herbology?" Neville grinned wider. "That's fantastic! But what happened to Professor Sprout?"

"Nothing bad." Albus replied. "She just wanted to retire that's all."

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."**

"You can't see them, can you?" Harry asked worriedly.

All of the future kids except Teddy nodded.

"Who did you see die?" Remus asked.

"Grandma Addy." He frowned.

"What happened?" Andromeda gasped.

Teddy sighed. "Old age happened, just last year too. You wouldn't let the healers extend your life, because you wanted to see Mum, Dad, and Grandpa Ted again."

**"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him,**

"Permitted?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

James smiled sheepishly at her.

"James come here." She said standing up. James slowly walked over towards her. He was a good foot taller than her, and two years older that her, but he gulped when he saw her firm expression.

She stood on her seat, and kissed him on the cheek, then sat down.

'Mum!" He complained, wiping his cheek relentlessly.

"Don't you mum me." She smirked.

**gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them.**

"You were a bit scared at first." Luna reminded him.

"Only because nobody else except you could see them that I knew of." Harry replied.

**Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

**Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.**

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves.**

Peeves gasped dramatically. "You warn Potty junior not to mess with moi?"

Harry laughed "Yes."

**Don't duel anyone till you're learned how.**

Draco and Harry smirked at eachother slightly, both knowing where that piece of information was coming from.

**And don't let James wind you up."**

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

"I'm really sorry to you Slytherins, and Lily." Albus said.

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

"You know that they're your eyes too, right?" Lavender pointed out.

**"Albus Severus,"**

Everyone gasped, and Harry's eyes went wide.

"You're named after me?" Snape asked in shock.

Albus nodded.

"Why?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, you lot all heard what he did, and how he was a good guy." Harry replied. "So why not? I mean, his first name is Albus."

"I can't believe it though." Hermione whispered. "After all those years of hating him?"

"He was never the bad guy." Harry said firmly, and let the subject die.

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train,**

"The only child I have with a sense of Tact." Arthur grinned.

**"you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

Snape smiled, an actual, real smile.

**"But just say-"**

**"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al.**

Ginny took Harry's hand and smiled.

**But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Harry.**

"Wait it actually took your opinion? I thought that it just decided Gryffindor over Slytherin.

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the door were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

Harry mumbled something uncomprehendable.

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

"We didn't tell you?" Harry asked shocked.

Albus shook his head. "You didn't tell us you were that famous. All you told us was that you fought a dark Wizard, and won. You didn't want us to know all the gruesome details that we know now, and the details we learned in History of Magic.

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed.**

As did many in the hall.

**The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement.**

Everyone smiled, remembering how excited they all were on their first day.

**Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him . . . .**

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

"And I was." Albus assured her with a smile.

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

Harry closed the book for the very last time, while everyone clapped.

Finally the book was finished, and it ended in happiness.

Chatter was very loud in the hall, as everyone started to ask the future kids questions.

Topics ranged from magic, to muggle television.

"Did anyone learn the Bathroom spell?" Susan asked Rose.

Rose grinned and nodded, then whispered it into Susan's ear.

"Lily Potter invented it?" Susan gasped with a big smile. "Oh that's brilliant."

"Does Doctor Who ever come back?" Justin asked Teddy, who grinned and nodded.

"It came back in 2005, and it's been fantastic. They have this new villain, the weeping angels, and they're terrifying. Also they had the 50th special a few years ago, and it absolutely blew my mind." Teddy told him.

After a few hours of talking, and laughter, Molly was the first to realize the time "It's well after midnight, should we all be getting to bed?"

Everyone sighed and nodded.

Dumbledore looked at the future kids. "Do you all have to be getting back now?"

They all looked at eachother, and gulped.

"Well…." Rose began.

* * *

Cliffhanger! :D  
Well guys, I officially finished the reading part, so if you DON'T want to read how they change the future, then The story is complete for you.

Thank you so much for following, and favroting, and well, reading my story :)

For those of you who will leave now, My story ended with-

Review s1,443

Followers 933

Favorites 711

Communities 22

Views 262,073,

For those of you who are goign to stick with me, those numbers arent accurate.

Thanks again to all of you, I love you all, And See you hopefully at the next update

~CheckersChance


	38. Stuck, Locked Up, Betrayed, and Free

A/N-This chapter isn't very long, sorry. It's more of a getting things started chapter, i hope that the next will be a bit longer.

I have big plans for the next chapter *Evil Grin*

"Well…" Rose began.

"Well what?" Ron blinked at her.

"The thing is we can't leave." Teddy said with a nervous smile.

There was a silence.

"What do you mean, you can't leave?" McGonagall asked.

"We should have explained this when we got here." James groaned.

"I think they're going to be mad at us." Lilly frowned.

"Guys!" Harry called. "Spit it out."

"We can't go back to our time Dad." Albus said. "Our time doesn't exist anymore, we held it together as long as we could, but as the last one of use came, so when Victoire came, it closed up the gaps between the two time periods, destroying that world."

Everyone gasped.

"You gave up everything you knew, to save us?" Sirius said his jaw dropping.

They all nodded.

"Did you tell your parents what you were doing?" Neville asked

Lily started tearing up, and she ran into Harry's arms. "Please don't be mad." She whispered.

"I'm not mad Lily." Harry told her. "And my future self wouldn't be upset either."

"What's going to happen to them?" Ginny whispered.

"I don't know." Harry replied biting his lip.

"Well, since your time period is gone, then we welcome you with open arms." Dumbledore said with a smile. "For those of you who were currently students in your time, you will find that an extra bed has been added to your year level dorm for you

"Where will Lily, Hugo Victoire and I go, Sir?" Teddy asked.

"You guys can come back with me? Sirius suggested. "I have plenty of room in Grimmauld Place for you four, I would just need a bit of help with the two younger ones."

"I can help you Sirius." Molly suggested. "I've been a mother for over twenty years, I know how to take care of two ten year olds, and well, they're my grandchildren." She grinned.

"But you sleep in different rooms." Tonks said to Victoire and Teddy.

They both rolled their eyes and nodded.

"Do me and Hugo have to sleep in separate rooms? We have sleepovers all the time, and he's my best friend." Lily asked.

Fleur shook her head with a smile, as Bill said "You two are cousins, and wouldn't do any, ahh, grown up things."

"Well then, off you trot." Dumbledore beamed, Dumbledore waved his wand at the book, and it glowed a bright yellow for a second, before fading back to normal. He didn't tell anyone what he did though, he just smiled and walked out of the hall.

Everyone got up, to leave, but Amelia strutted up to Umbridge's kiddy table.

"Delores?" Amelia said.

"What?" Umbridge snapped.

. "Stand up."

"Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what to do?" Umbridge sneered.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "I'm the woman arresting you of course." She said, then forced Umbridge too her feet, and put magical handcuffs on her. "Delores Umbridge you are under arrest for forcing a minor to use a blood quill for over two hundred hours. No trial needed."

Amelia clapped her hands, and the handcuffs acted like a recorder/portkey. She was whished out of the hall, and straight into Azkaban, where the cuffs would alert the human guards of her crimes, and how long to keep her with the Dementors.

Those left in the hall cheered loudly.

"Who's going to be our defense teacher now though?" Hermione asked, then everyone turned to Remus.

"What?" he asked.

"You can be our teacher." Harry grinned. "You were the best teacher we've ever had for Defense."

"Except Harry." Collin added as he stood by the door.

"Shut up Collin." Harry said. "Remus was a thousand times better than me. Well? Can you ask Dumbledore?"

"He doesn't have to ask." Fudge sighed. He was going to try to turn over a new leaf. "This year I had the power to place who I felt fit for the job. Since Delores was a mistake, and everyone seems to love your teaching abilities, as long as you take your wolfsbane potion you can be the Professor of that class."

Tonks beamed at the Minister, ran over and hugged him. "Thank you!" She grinned. "Remus you have to take it."

"But with Harry Ron and Hermione two years ago…" Remus started, but Ron cut him off.

"You messed up once, just don't do it again, and say yes!"

Remus sighed, then smiled. "Yes."

The half of the hall that was still there burst out with applause, and those in there ran out to tell their friends the good news.

* * *

The next morning, Remus was sitting at the teachers table, and students kept coming up to him, and giving him their congratulations.

The doors to the great hall burst open, and a grinning Sirius ran up to Harry.

"Did you see the Daily Prophet this morning?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Harry shook his head confused. "Mail hasn't come yet."

Sirius sat down and was bouncing in his seat.

"Sirius, what's in the Prophet that's making you so anxious?" Al asked him.

"You'll see MiniDumbs." Sirius grinned.

Albus's mouth fell open. "Did you just seriously call me that?"

Sirius grinned and nodded.

"Mum!" Albus complained.

Ginny looked up startled for a second, then she glared at Sirius. "Don't make fun of my kid Sirius."

He put his hands up in defense. "Sorry Gin."

She rolled her eyes as he smirked at him.

"Mails here." Scorpius pointed to the hundreds of owls flying in.

Sirius grinned widely as Harry paid for his copy.

_HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS_

_AND_

_SIRIUS BLACK IS INNOCENT!_

Harry dropped the paper onto the table in shock as he read that first line.

"You're officially free, aren't you now? As in everyone knows?" Harry said, and then grinned as Sirius nodded.

"Sirius that's fantastic!" James grinned as he too read the paper he took from Ron, (as Ron was busy looking on the floor for said lost paper).

"Does this mean you can go out wherever now?" Hermione asked.

Sirius again nodded. "I'm supposed to wait a few days, so word can get around, but after that I'm golden."

* * *

In Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort was clutching the Daily Prophet in his hands, shredding it to pieces. What the hell made that idiot Fudge believe Potter? Last he checked Fudge was putty in his hands.

How did the boy change his mind?

"Lucius, Avery come here." Voldemort's voice rang like a bell through the manor, and the two of them rushed into the room, and knelt at Voldemort's feet.

"My Lord?" Avery asked.

"Our plans need to be quickened." Voldemort said. "The truth is out my friends, _Potter_ somehow convinced Fudge, and the Ministry to believe him. Soon security of Azkaban will increase by tenfold."

"How did this happen?" Lucius hissed. "The boy's name was mud in yesterday's prophet."

Voldemort glared. "I don't know Lucius, Maybe Severus will be able to discover something. I'm going to the dungeons, keep working on our plans, you will leave at nightfall." He didn't wait for a reply, he simply vanished on spot, leaving a trail of black smoke behind.

Hours later, most of the plans were finalized. Who to break out, where their cells were, all they needed was a way in.

Avery was summoned to the Dungeons, and Lucius was left alone. Around five minutes later, A soft tap was heard at his study.

"Enter." Lucius called.

The door opened, and through the door came Narcissa and Draco.

"Cissa, what is the meaning of this, and what are you holding?" Lucius asked, putting his quill down.

Narcissa held up a necklace, to show, him, and Draco took the other half.

"It's a Port key." Draco replied.

"Why do you need a Port key? I have no time for your silly games."

"There's no easy way to put this Lucius." Narcissa said softly. "Draco and I are joining the Order, and Dumbledore's Army."

His eyes popped, as he reached for his wand. "Dumbledore's Army? What childish thing is that?" He hissed.

"It's Harry's defense group. It's like the Order, but stronger, and for the students." Draco replied.

"Harry now is it?" Lucius growled,

"Lucius, we want you to come with us." Narcissa pleaded.

"I will never abandon my Lord." Lucius spat. He pointed his wand at Narcissa's heart. "And neither will you."

"I've already made up my mind. Please Lucius, you're my husband, I need you."

"Then stay with me!" Lucius shouted at her. "Both of you!"

Draco shook his head. "We've seen a better way of living Father. One where I will never get the Dark Mark, one where we'll fight against Voldemort."

"You speak his name?" Lucius hissed. "What did they do to you?"

"They did nothing to me Father. This was my decision to leave, and this is your last chance to come with us."

Lucius spat on his face.

"Goodbye Lucius." Narcissa said softly, then pressed the charm on the necklace and the two vanished on spot, re appearing on Hogwarts grounds.

Narcissa fell to the ground, letting her tears shine through.

"It's going to be okay mum." Draco whispered, as he hugged her.

The two of them walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" The ugly Gargoyle asked.

"Acid Pops." Draco told it.

The two walked up the stairs, and stepped into his office.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Malfoy, Draco." Dumbledore said politely. "Have you spoken to him?"

They both nodded.

"I'm guessing from your troubled faces, that he declined your offer." Dumbledore sighed. "Would you like a lemon drop? They always tend to help me when I'm down."

* * *

Remus was enjoying being a professor again, but now it was more difficult than ever, for he had more defense spells than ever taught in a year, to teach to every single student. Luckily though, It seemed that Harry had already taught some of them to the D.A., so those members always helped the students who needed assistance.

* * *

At nine o'clock that night, Dumbledore's Army had its first legal meeting, since the initial one, and this time, there we're a lot more students.

"Sign your name here!" Hermione called, holding up a new parchment.

"Why is it a new list?" Terry Boot asked as he signed his name.

"The last one had a jinx on it, in case someone told." Hermione replied in a hushed tone.

He laughed a little at that.

That night's meeting had over a hundred members, now that people from every house showed up, including Albus, James, Rose and Scorpius.

Each of the new members, eagerly learned how to use the Expelliarmus. Zacharias Smith actually paid attention this time around, now that he knew how important that spell could be.

The other students started to practice the Patronus Charm, but only Luna and James could make a corporeal Patronus during the session.

At midnight, everyone left for another night's sleep. Rose hugged Ron and Hermione before walking to Ravenclaw tower.

"Goodbye mum, dad." She called over her shoulder, walking with Luna.

Draco and Astoria walked with Scorpius up to the Gryffindor Tower, walking about ten paces behind the others, until finally saying goodnight to their son before heading to Slytherin house.

The rest of them also went straight to bed, trying to get a good night's sleep, not knowing what news tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was inside Azkaban. The Dementors now on Voldemort's side, let him slide easily through the doors. It was three in the morning, and most prisoners were asleep.

He freed Death Eater, after Death Eater, until reaching Bellatrix.

"Hello Bella." Lucius greeted.

Her eyes snapped open, she looked up, and she grinned her yellow smile. "I knew you'd come eventually." The blonde helped her up.

"Quickly." Lucius hissed, as Bellatrix tried to run, but couldn't. She had barely walked in fourteen years, let alone run.

"I can't." She hissed back.

Lucius rolled his eyes, and levitated her.

"Wait!" A very familiar toad-like voice called from behind them.

Lucius turned.

"Delores?" He blinked. "What the devil are you doing here?"

She smirked. "Let me out, I know a few things that the Dark Lord would be very interested in hearing."

* * *

A/N-Opinions? I wasn't that happy with how the chapter turned out, i really wanted it to be longer, but ah well.

I need help. I have something planned, something big. and I can't decide one detail of it, i'm tied between two choices. THats where you guys come in :) Pick one a letter

L or V

Comment with your choice. Whichever gets the most comments, i'll use that option.

Thanks!  
~CheckersChance


	39. Luna and Lily

A/N-Heres the Next chapter, don't kill me for this!

* * *

Umbridge was withering in pain on the ground at Voldemort's feet.

"I swear! I don't know why I can't say!" She screamed. "Dumbledore must have done something! Fidelius Charm! He must have placed it on it!"

Voldemort sneered at her. "If you have no information for me, then you are no use to me." He spat.

"I can tell you something! I can't tell you anything that's in it, but I can tell you things that weren't in the book! I can tell you about the people who came from the future!"

The agonizing pain stopped, and she gasped, for breath clutching her chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked intrigued. "What could have been mentioned outside of the book from the future, that's where they got all of this so called information that you claim they have. And why would future children be of any use to me? They're just that. In the future.

"The brat had children, they sent a book telling them _ " Her mouth moved, but no words came out, while she said what the book was about, but she was heard when she said "And then when the book was finished, a whole lot of the brats from the future came, and they can't leave now."

"And things mentioned outside of it?" Voldemort pressed.

"They know about the hall of prophecies. They know your plan on faking Sirius Blacks capture, to lure Potter there. And he knows of a….connection between your minds."

Voldemort's eyes snapped towards hers. "He feels the connection as well?"

She nodded.

He whispered something she didn't hear, and then he grinned. "Then I must make a new plan then shall I? How many children came?" Voldemort asked, with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Nine." She stated.

"How old, and who are they?"

She snorted. "They're pretty stupid names if you ask me."

She felt another rush of pain.

"I didn't ask your opinion of the names." He hissed. "I asked for the names."

"Full names, or just first names?" She said, clutching her stomach.

"Full." He demanded. "Names and ages."

"The oldest is Teddy Remus Lupin, He's twenty I think.

"Who is the mother?" Voldemort pushed.

"The Auror Nymphadora Tonks."

"And the Father is the werewolf, Lupin, correct?"

She nodded.

"He's a bit older than her." He laughed dryly. "Continue."

"Next is Victoire Weasley, seventeen, Do you need her parentage as well?"

He nodded once.

"Fleur Delacour, and Bill Weasley."

"Then its James Sirius Potter, he's sixteen, His parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley eh?" Voldemort chuckled. "Stupid little girl she is."

"Oh yes I agree My Lord." Umbridge nodded.

"Tell me the rest now." Voldemort urged.

"Rose Lavender Weasley, Twelve, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"The ones who helped Potter save the stone." Voldemort nodded. "The chess boy, and the logical Mudblood."

"Then it's Albus _ Potter…." She frowned. "He never said his middle name out loud, it was only read in the book."

He sighed and nodded.

"Well, he's twelve, and the child of Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"Scorpius Malfoy,"

"A Malfoy?" Voldemort asked eyes wide. "Why would a Malfoy be with this?"

"Draco and Narcissa Malfoy switched sides, My Lord. During the beginning of the book."

Voldemort's eyes went into slits. "Just go on." He growled.

"He's twelve, and his parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass."

She frowned trying to remember the smaller ones.

"Hugo Viktor Weasley, he's ten and he's the son of Weasley and Granger."

"Is that all?" Voldemort asked.

She shook her head. "There's one more, tiny little thing, half a foot shorter than the other ten year old… I'm trying to remember her name."

Voldemort waited impatiently, and then she remembered.

"Lily Luna Potter, she's ten as well. Her parents are Potter and Weasley."

"Interesting." Voldemort smirked. "Tell me more about that one."

* * *

_MASS BREAKOUT!_

_IS YOU-KNOW-WHO BEHIND IT?_

_TURN TO PAGE 6 FOR MORE INFORMATION_

Rose gasped as she read this. This wasn't right, the first time this didn't happen until after Christmas, It's only November now, what made them speed…things…up.

It was them.

Now that Voldemort's return became publicized a year early, she should have realized that the Death Eaters wouldn't act the same.

"It's Happening!" Rose yelled. "Things are changing!"

"What do you mean Rose?" Luna asked, plopping into the seat next to her.

"Things are changing Luna, the future, it's already happening, and it's not good." She bit her lip.

"What changed?" Luna whispered.

"This breakout." Rose whispered back. "Happened in January my time, it's come two months early. Things are speeding up, but in their favor so far."

Luna gasped. "We need to pick up pace then too."

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing his office. He needed to find the Horcrux, but he couldn't be the one to kill it. He didn't think he would be able too, not now that he knows it's the ring.

He could pretend that he hated every aspect of that ring, but he still yearns for it. It touch it, to put it on.

There had to be someone who would be able to kill it without a second thought.

His eyes snapped up. He knew the perfect person.

* * *

"Is the girl at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked.

Umbridge shook her head. "She's with Black."

Voldemort nodded silently

* * *

"Miss Lovegood." Flitwick called during charms class.

Luna looked up "Yes Professor?"

"Dumbledore wants you to go to his office."

Luna blinked. "Did he say what for?"

Flitwick shook his head.

Luna sighed, packed up her quill and parchment and left.

About half an hour later she was knocking on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in." he called.

She opened the door. "You asked for me to come, sir?"

"Yes, please sit down." Dumbledore said gesturing the chair opposite from him.

She walked over and sat, waiting for him to talk.

"I need assistance, with destroying a particular Horcrux. I don't think I would be able to resist the temptation of the stone." Dumbledore began.

"So you want me to destroy it for you?" Luna summarized.

Dumbledore nodded.

She sighed. "Do you know where it is?"

He nodded again.

"Then I don't really have a choice now do I? If you get close to the ring, you'll end up putting it on, and suffer the curse. Is it safe? Where it's hidden I mean."

Dumbledore frowned. "I will check the protection of it alone, if it is safe, would you want to accompany me?"

She nodded slowly, fighting her nerves a bit.

"Then it is settled, you may go, I will send for you when I return." Dumbledore told her, and then the two walked out of the office. Dumbledore heading towards Hogsmeade so he could apperated, and Luna went to the great hall, and sat with her head on the table.

A few minutes later, the hall was filled with voices, and laughter. She didn't want to hear that though, so she got up yet again, and made her way towards Ravenclaw tower.

"Luna?" a quiet voice came from behind her. She turned and saw Helena Ravenclaw floating towards her. "Is everything alright?"

Luna shook her head.

"What is it? What's happened?" Helena said worriedly.

"I have to destroy a Horcrux." Luna whispered. "And I don't think I can."

It was hours later when Dumbledore returned. Dinner had already been served, not that Luna was eating anything. She noticed Scorpius looking at her, and waving towards her. She got up and walked over to him.

"Dumbledore wants you Luna." He told her.

She nodded, and started to walk back to his office again.

"Are you ready Miss. Lovegood?" He asked when she got there.

She nodded.

The two walked silently towards the school gates, and when they were on the other side she grabbed his old arm, closed her eyes and they twisted on spot.

After the nauseous sensation was over, she opened her eyes.

They were in front of an old, dirty shack.

"Is this it?" She asked. "It's safe, right?"

He nodded. 'I checked myself, there are no protective spells on it."

"That was silly of him, wasn't it?" She said smiling slightly, then she opened the door, and started to search inside.

It took over an hour to find the ring, it was buried under a table leg. It was genius really, she only saw it because she fell and pushed the table, and a bit of light reflected off of it.

"Sir, I found it." She said. "What do I do? Can I pick it up?"

"You can pick it up." Dumbledore said. "Just don't put it on."

She nodded, but picked it up with her sleeve just in case.

"What do I do now?" She whispered.

He handed her the Sword of Gryffindor, and gave her an encouraging smile.

She took a deep breath, put the ring on the table, lifted up the sword, and just as she was about to plunge the sword into it, it spoke to her.

_Little Luna Lovegood, trying to break Daddy's heart are we? You know how long and hard he's searched for this stone. I can see it in your mind. Years and Years of looking, making you look as well. A childhood devoted to bringing your mother back, and you're going to destroy your only chance of seeing her again._

"That's not true." Luna whispered. "I'll see her again."

_How can you be so sure though? Are you really willing to take that risk? What if dear old Daddy found out? How would he react to you killing your mother all over again._

An face came out of the ring, and she almost dropped the sword in shock.

It was her mother's face, with her mother's voice now.

_Don't do this Luna._ Her Voldemort-Mother cried. _You can't do this to me! This is my only chance, you 've dreamed of this day for five years. A chance to see me again._

"You're not my mum." Luna whispered.

_How can you say that Luna? Just put the ring on and you can have me back. Don't you love me Luna? _Her Voldemort-Mother sounded as if it was crying now.

Tears started to pour down Luna's face.

She started to reach for the ring, but then she snapped out of it.

"I love you mum." Luna whispered, then she stabbed the ring with everything she had, and fell to the floor crying.

Dumbledore witnessed the whole thing, but wasn't sure to do, so he walked over to her, and sat down on the floor next to her, patting her back until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." Luna said.

"Don't be sorry my dear." Dumbledore said. "You did brilliantly, look the Horcrux is destroyed."

She looked up at the ring and saw that it was indeed broken.

"What's daddy going to say?" Luna whispered. "He's been after this ring for five years."

"Don't tell him what the ring stone was." Dumbledore advised. "You're going to be in history books for this Luna, but nobody will know that it was the resurrection stone, they'll all just think it was a ring. I silly old ring."

She nodded, wiping the tears off of her face.

"Are you ready to go back, and share this fantastic news?" He smiled.

She laughed, and nodded as she picked up the broken ring and put it into her pocket.

They arrived back at Hogwarts in what seemed like no time at all, everyone was still in the great hall, just finishing their pudding.

She was ushered up to the front of the hall, as Dumbledore called for silence.

"Miss Lovegood has an announcement to make." Dumbledore announced.

She felt every eye in the hall find her, and she nervously pulled the ring out of her pocket.

"I destroyed the ring." She said. "Only three left now, the cup, the snake, and Harry."

Everyone jumped in a applauding roar, people from all houses came up and congratulated her. They all wanted to see the ring, see the resurrection stone, see her, the destroyer of the stone.

Nobody wanted to leave the great hall, they all just wanted to be happy, and be together, but when the clock was starting to near midnight, Dumbledore announced that it was indeed time to go to bed.

A few though, stayed to talk to Dumbledore.

"Sir, what do we do with the destroyed horcrux's? There are three here, just in our possession." Ron asked, as he pulled the locket out of his pocket, Ginny took the diadem out of her bag, and Luna held the ring.

"Do you have the Diary?" Harry asked Dumbledore, and Dumbledore nodded. "Okay, so there are five Horcruxs in Hogwarts at the moment, and only one is alive."

"Five?" Ron asked confused. 'Oh right, you."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"We should set up a display." Rose suggested. "And put a plaque in front of each one, saying where it was destroyed, and who killed it."

"Yeah that's a fantastic idea." James agreed.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Harry could tell that something was wrong, he just didn't know what. He walked around the school with a feeling of excitement that he knew wasn't his own, and that terrified him. What was Voldemort so happy about? He should be angry or Upset now that everyone knows that he's back.

Not happy.

Harry decided to floo call Sirius, and tell him that something was wrong, but there was no answer on his end.

Now he was starting to panic. Did Voldemort get to Sirius? Was Sirius dead?

Harry ran to Remus's office, and barged in without knocking.

"Something's wrong." Harry said, almost shouting. "Voldemort is Happy, and Sirius isn't answering the Floo."

Remus's eyes widened. "Stay here." He told Harry, as he stepped into the fire and vanished.

Harry sat in the chair nervously, for a few moments, until the Floo lit up again, and people started to come out.

The first ones through were Teddy and Victoire, they had red rimmed eyes, and bruised faces.

Then Hugo came through, looking terrified, and covered in dirt.

Then lastly Remus came through the fire dragging an Unconscious Sirius through the fire.

Remus called for Poppy, as Harry rushed down trying to wake him up.

Poppy was in his office in less than five minutes, she quickly woke up Sirius, with an incantation.

"What happened?" Remus whispered to Sirius.

"The Death Eaters got into my house." Sirius whispered. "We hid Lily and Hugo in Kreacher's closet, and we were fighting them off."

"Where's Lily?" Harry interrupted looking around fearfully.

Tears were forming in Sirius's eyes. "We were winning." Sirius whispered. "We had them almost to the door, then Lily and Hugo came back out to see what was going on."

"Sirius." Harry demanded, pale faced.

"Victoire tried to get them to hide, but one of them got her from behind, and stunned her." Sirius said, wiping his eyes. "Hugo ran back into the closet, but Lily tried to fight them."

Harry was silent, eyes wide and filling with water.

"She grabbed my wand." Victoire said. "She tried to shoot spells at them, but she doesn't know any, she just tried to repeat what we did."

"Where is she now?" Harry whispered.

"They took her." Sirius finished looking Harry in the eye. "They took Lily."

* * *

A/N-*hides under table* Please don't kill me, you guys picked option L.


	40. Hermione, Rat, and Brave

A/N- Bit of a slow chapter, but its kind of like a filler. I expect I'll have two or three more chapters after this.

* * *

Days passed with no news of Lily. Sirius felt terrible about it, he didn't know what happened to cause the wards to break. They were one of the strongest security wards in Europe, and everyone knew for a fact that t Secret Keeper wouldn't give anything up.

"What do we do?" Ginny whispered to Harry one night.

"I don't know Gin." Harry replied. "I just don't know."

On the fifth night after she was taken, Harry started to dream of the Room of Prophecies again. He didn't know how to control the dreams though, he could only see flashes of it.

Why was Voldemort sending him these?

Time had to go on though, and now it was more important than ever to speed things up, and to finish Voldemort.

* * *

Narcissa Went to Gringotts the next morning, and took a cart down to Bellatrix's vault. Finding the cup was simple; it was right where the book said it was. She brought it back to Hogwarts, and handed it to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked looking at it.

"You destroyed it in the book, you deserve to destroy it in this reality too." Narcissa smiled.

Hermione wasn't sure though, she saw the reactions people got when they raised the sword on it…What would the cup say to her?

Then it clicked. Why would she have to listen to it at all? Fiendfyre. She knew how to use that curse, and she knew how to control it.

Hermione smiled for the first time since the terrible Lily news.

She conjured up an unbreakable jar, put the cup inside the jar, cast the fire until the cup melted, and then she made the fire disappear.

She put the jar full of gold on Dumbledore's desk, and then walked to Gryffindor tower to study.

* * *

Lily wasn't as scared like she should have been.

Lily was just bored… and hungry.

She was locked in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor, same place where Luna, Dean, Ollivander, Griphook, Ron and Harry we're trapped all those years ago…She had to shake her head and remind herself that they had never actually been here yet, but that transition was still difficult.

She kept banging on the door, for hours on end, not getting tired, not stopping at all really. She figured hey, someone would hear her eventually and come to talk to her.

Voldemort himself could come to talk to her for all she cared. She had never not spoken to anyone in a day before, let alone a week.

"LET ME OUT ALREADY!" She yelled banging against the door.

No reply.

She sulked and sat down.

What did they even want with her anyway?

Finally, at long last the door opened, she looked hopeful, then her spirits fell as she saw who it was.

Pettigrew.

That disgusting little rat was the reason she was captured.

Dumbledore had written down Sirius's address, she put it down outside of his house for just a moment, and when she reached down to get it, the paper was gone. She hadn't know anyone had taken it, she just assumed it blew away in the wind. It didn't even cross her mind to tell anyone about it. In her time Grimmauld place was a safe place to be no matter what. It didn't even have the Fidelius Charm on it anymore, just the regular wards.

"Here to let me out?" She said with a glare.

He glared right back at him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, as she noticed he was just standing there.

"You look like Lily." He whispered.

"I am Lily you great dunce." She replied rolling her eyes.

"I meant your er grandmother." He corrected. "Exept your eyes, you have James's eyes."

Lily snorted. "Is that all you had to say, Rat? You kidnap me, and all you have to say is 'you look like your gran, and grandpa' You know they'd still be alive if it weren't for you. The original James and Lily Potter."

She wished she had kept her mouth shut, because as soon as she said that she felt a heavy blow hit the side of her face.

"What the hell!" She shouted, clutching her face trying to fight back the tears.

His eyes widened as he realized what he had done, and he ran form the room.

"I'm going to tell Daddy on you, Rat!" She shouted, and then whimpered. "If he can find me. Please find me."

* * *

The days continued to pass, and before they knew it, two weeks had gone bye.

That's when Harry received word on Lily. Well, not word exactly, but he now knew what Voldemort wanted.

Harry received dream after dream, all exactly the same, until one day it was completely different, yet the same at the same time.

It started off just like all the others, then he heard a soft cry and looked down to see his Lily…She looked scared, but not terrified. Then they both shifted and now they were in front of a large Manor, he recognized easily as Malfoy Manor. He held out a white crystal ball, and it vanished, after that the Manor disappeared, and Lily was safe with him at last once more

The message was clear.

Voldemort wanted the prophecy, to be delivered to Malfoy Manor. And in return, Harry would get his daughter back.

The others were torn on what to do, after Harry told them. They knew that they had to get Lily back, but they also knew that Voldemort could never get his greedy little hands on it.

But for Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the future kids, the answer was quite clear.

Get Lily back no matter what.

Even if it meant giving it to Voldemort.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go?" Harry demanded a few hours later.

"Harry you're too-" Molly started, but he interrupted her.

"If they hadn't sent the book back, I would have faced Voldemort anyway in a few months' time. " Harry argued.

She hesitated. "Harry only the Aurors should go."

Harry shook his head. "How do you know that they'll hand Lily over to anyone but me?"

Nobody had an answer for that, because truth be told, they didn't know.

"So can we agree now that I am going?" He demanded.

The adults sighed and nodded.

"I want to go too." Ginny said.

"Absolutely not." Arthur said. "You're fourteen Ginny."

"And I'm a mum of a sixteen year old, twelve year old, and a ten year old, who just so happens to have been kidnapped in case you hadn't noticed." She glared.

"Guys!" Neville said suddenly, and loudly.

"What?" Harry sighed.

"D'ya think the Snake is protected?" He grinned.

Snape was the one to answer. "The Dark Lord keeps Nagini on him at all times, but not in the protective bubble as he had in the book.

"So do you think he would put the snake down at all, while you're there?"

Hermione was the first to understand. "The Horcrux." She whispered, then grinned. "The snake can be killed while you're there, then all that's left is Harry."

Everyone lit up at the thought. In the book it took them a year to find, and kill them all, and now, they found and destroyed four of them in a month, five in all destroyed counting the one from three years ago.

Who's to say the night can't end with Lily back, and Nagini dead?

Voldemort. That's who. They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Lily heard a sadistic laughter that chilled her blood a bit. The door to the cellar bust open magically, and Voldemort strode in.

She glared at him. "Can I leave now?" She demanded.

"You're brave for a little girl." He commented amused.

"No, I'm just brave." She retorted. Older Draco had taught her to never show your enemies that you're afraid, even If you scared witless.

"Just brave." He repeated.

She nodded once.

"Very nice." He nodded back at her. "You know we need the brave on our side, and such an innocent looking child would be a big advantage." He said in a "persuasive" voice that she saw right through.

"Oh? Harry Potter's daughter, would be brilliant for me to join Voldemort. What would daddy say now if he were here." She said smiling sweetly.

"Nothing." Voldemort replied with a sadistic smirk. "Harry Potter will be dead soon Little girl."

He laughed once more, then made his way to the door, only to be interrupted by Lily.

"You can't kill him." She said with a grin.

"I can do whatever I want child." He retorted. "You have no say in the matter."

"Oh don't I?" She said softly, then she stood to her feet. She only came up to his mid stomach, but she still held her strong ground, walking closer to him. "You see Tom, if you kill my father, then I will never have existed." She grinned.

"And that makes you smile?" He sneered. "What kind of self-preservation did they teach you?"

"Two things. One, my dad is Harry Potter, he doesn't have any self-preservation. And two, if you kill my father, and I never exist, then he would have never come her in the first place. All that would do is get him home safely, and I would end up living again, and maybe, just maybe this whole thing would play out differently that time. Meaning I won't drop the paper, Pettigrew would have never found it, and I wouldn't be here anymore."

He looked at her with a expression that can only be described as 'huh?'.

She sighed.

"It's a paradox. If he dies, I'm never born. If I'm never born, he wouldn't have come here. Daddy would still be safe no matter what."

He bent over, and whispered in her ear. "You're right, I can't kill him right now. But there's absolutely nothing keeping me from killing you, now is there?"

Her eyes widened for a moment, before regaining her stature.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said boldly. "But go ahead if you wish. Kill me, and see how fast my dad avenges my death. I'm from the future Tom, I know how things work out. I also know my dad. If I get hurt, he'd come for all of you in a blazing fury."

"Do you think I'm afraid of a fifteen year old child?" He sneered.

"You should be." She replied. "After all, he can survive Avada Kedavra, Can you?"

His eyes widened, and looked bright red with fury.

"You want to play that game?" Voldemort asked with a smirk. "Let's see if you can survive it as well."

He raised his wand and pointed it at her chest.

* * *

A/N-I think i should hide now...Last chapter about three people killed me, am i going to die again?

Dying isn't all that fun. in all honesty, but guess if i wanted to live i'd stop leaving cliff hangers.

The whole re-duing the future thing isn't going as well as i thought it would be, so i'm sorry.


	41. Calm before the storm

A/N-This update goes out to StormyFireDragon who threatened to take all of my crayons.

Those are my crayons good sir D:

* * *

A/N/2-Someone asked if I did the reading as a build up to my additions, and my answer is no. I hadn't planned on adding anything after the epilogue, this just sort of happened because someone suggested me continuing it, and I thought it was a good idea.

* * *

Voldemort stood over the girls' small, unmoving body with a wicked grin on his face.

So seeing his daughter in this lifeless state would cause Potters 'blood to boil' eh? Well let's see the boy try. He Voldemort is immortal, and not a soul knows of his secrets to eternal life.

He was a god amongst men so to speak.

He levitated Lily and walked her up the stairs to the main sitting room, as he placed her on the floor roughly.

He heard someone walk into the room, and the enterer gasped loudly at the sight.

Voldemort turned and was face to face with Severus Snape.

"Good Evening Severus." Voldemort greeted.

Snape didn't reply. His eyes were fixated on Lily.

"What did you do to her?" Snape whispered.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "The child said that if Potter sees her dead, then he will 'avenge' her death. And I'd like to see him try."

"So you killed her?" Snape demanded.

Voldemort smirked. "She's not dead Severus. She's simply stunned…for now."

Snape almost sighed in relief. "Why did you spare her, My Lord?"

Voldemort's smirk grew wider. "I didn't spare her. I haven't the faintest idea when Potter and his little posy will arrive to bravely rescue the child. Can't have her body rotting up the house now can we?" Voldemort said while shaking his head. "I'll kill her in front of Potter, after he hands over the Prophecy." He reached down and picked up the snake.

"I don't fancy carrying Nagini anymore." Voldemort muttered. "I shall put her in the Master Bedroom for now, it's the best room in the house for her."

He then started to walk away.

Snape looked down at the girl with a mixture of pity, and sadness. He pulled out his wand and conjured up a blanket for her.

"Coming Severus?" Voldemort called.

"Yes My Lord." Snape replied in a monotone.

* * *

That evening Snape returned to Hogwarts, and rushed into Dumbledore's office. Harry and Ginny were sitting there looking very worn.

"I have news." Snape greeted. "About Lily."

The young couples eyes snapped up at him, a silent plea for him to continue.

"She's alive." He said, and they both sighed in relief, until they saw his face.

"What's wrong with her?" Ginny whispered.

"Right now? She is stunned, un injured though, except for a nasty bruise on the side of her face."

Harry glared slightly at the ground after hearing that part.

"What do you mean 'right now'" Dumbledore questioned.

"I mean, that when Potter arrives to give him the prophecy, he plans on killing her in front of him."

Harry and Ginny paled drastically.

"What do we do?" Harry whispered.

Snape sighed. "I don't know."

"I do." Harry said, looking up at the man. "We save her of course. This war is going to end. Tonight."

"Do you want The Dark Lord to know you are coming?" Snape inquired.

Harry nodded curtly.

"But Harry." Ginny said. "If you tell him, then he'll get his army ready."

Harry looked at her. "We can get our army ready as well." He looked at Dumbledore for conformation, and the old man nodded.

"Let's gather then, shall we? Severus, I assume you are going back to Voldemort?"

Snape nodded.

"Try your best to keep her safe." Ginny told him.

He nodded again.

* * *

"They're coming?" Voldemort repeated, after Snape had told him about the upcoming battle.

"Yes my Lord." Snape nodded.

Voldemort took a deep breath and pressed his finger to his dark mark, calling his Death Eaters to him.

They arrived at once in a swish of black smoke, all bowing at his feet, but none more than Bellatrix, who looked a bit seductive in her bow.

"Potter is coming, with his army. We will fight." Voldemort said, his voice ringing throughout the room.

"But sir, you don't know the prophecy." Lucius fretted.

Voldemort waved his concerns away. "I have no choice."

"Maybe if you return the child." Lucius suggested "They'd stop the battle, and give you the prophecy."

Voldemort silenced him with a flick of his wand.

"When will they arrive Severus?" Voldemort whispered.

"Nightfall." Snape replied smoothly.

"Then let us prepare." Voldemort declared. "Severus, go to Hogwarts, and learn as much of their plan as you can. I feel as if your allegiance will come clean tonight, so learn as much as you can until then."

Snape nodded. "I also have that feeling my Lord. There will defiantly be a few surprised faces tonight.:"

Snape then turned and apperated, smirking the whole way.

Oh yes, there will defiantly be a few surprises tonight.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts.

The group of fighters going to Malfoy Manor, frightened some adults.

Every member of Dumbledore's Army, except the first, second and third years we're going. (They couldn't convince Ginny to stay, or anyone else in fourth and above), The order was going, that included most of the professors.

They made sure they had some professors here though, in case they decided to also attack Hogwarts. McGonagall convinced Dumbledore to stay behind, because despite of his remarkable magical ability, they needed someone that strong to stay, just in case.

They left Hogwarts by at eleven o'clock at night, giving their fearful classmates hugs and waves goodbye, they were gone.

When they got to Hogsmeade, Harry stopped everyone.

"Professor Flitwick." Harry said.

Flitwick stopped, turned and walked over to Harry.

"Yes?"

"I need you to Obliviate from my mind that I know I'll survive the curse, make me think that I know I have to die. But don't make me question my daughter. Make it so it makes sense to me that I have a daughter, yet I die." Harry said. "You're the charms professor, I trust you best with the charm."

Flitwick nodded, and at once, with a sad smile, and whispered "Obliviate."

Harry fell over, his eyes dreamy for a second, then he snapped back to normal.

"What happened? Why am I on the ground?" Harry asked dully.

"You tripped." Hermione said automatically

Harry nodded, and got up.

_So this is what walking towards your death feels like?_ Harry thought with a frown. He knew in his mind though, from the book that it wouldn't hurt.

He sighed.

Ginny noticing his sigh took his arm in hers, and they walked together.

They arrived at the Manor at Midnight exactly.

The door already opened, inviting them in.

"Well everyone." George said. "Let the fun begin."

* * *

A/N-This chapter is shorter, jsut because i want the Battle to have its own chapter.

Did i convince you she was dead at first? xD My friend reads my chapters before i post them, sort of like a beta, but she doens't correct me. She read the first bit, slapped me, then had to appologize xD


	42. The Battle of Malfoy Manor

A/N- I'm writing this right after I uploaded the last chapter, because I'm just that excited for this!

And this update goes out to Harry-Potter-Magic who threatened to take away my cookies.

._. Really guys? First my crayons, now my cookies IS NOTHING SACRED?

Well, if you take my cookies,

Can I have an apple? I love apples.

Hope you enjoy, and don't kill me at all.

* * *

Before they went into the castle, Snape muttered to Neville. "The snake is in the Master Bedroom on the second floor."

Neville nodded solemnly.

"Good Luck Longbottom." Snape said to him, looking him directly in the eye.

"Thank you sir."

They had agreed on Snape walking in first, for they wouldn't attack him on first sight.

He walked into the manor with his head held high, and his wand raised for 'appearances'; that's what Voldemort told him to do.

When he walked in, he could see Death Eaters lined up in the main room. The room was about half the size of the great hall now; they must have put expansion charms on it to make room for the battle. There were Death Eaters lined up the staircase, with Voldemort at the end of the hall at the top, He had un-stunned Lily, and she was sitting tied in ropes at his feet. She tried to roll over and kick him…multiple times… before he gave up and tied her to the banister.

Let the fight begin.

The order entered first, firing spells as soon as they stepped into the room, and immediately every single one of them found themselves in a duel. Some with more than one Death Eater. Dumbledore's Army came in next, with a ball of fury that none of the teachers, or death eaters would have expected from such young witches and Wizards.

George went to Avery, and they we're fighting with nasty hex's and charms. George nearly lost hand when Avery sent a cutting hex straight at him. Ignoring the quick flowing blood coming from his wrist, he continued to fight ruthlessly until Avery was on the floor. He wasn't dead though, and George wasn't sure what to do now.

He ended up magically binding him into a ball, and levitating him to the corner out of the way.

* * *

Neville was wearing Harry's invisibility cloak, and walking slowly, trying his hardest, to get to the master bedroom without being noticed.

The only problem was that the doors to the master bedroom were fifteen feet away from where Voldemort and Lily were.

How could he open the door without being seen?

Neville took a deep breath, and put a silencing charm on the door, so it wouldn't creak when opened.

He took another breath, and a leap of faith and pushed the door open.

He ran in as quickly, and quietly as he could, and then slammed the door.

* * *

Downstairs Aberforth was dueling Bellatrix, and despite her only being out of Azkaban for a bit over a month, she dueled as ruthlessly as she did in the book, and before she went to prison.

Aberforth had the upper hand in the start, hex, after curse, after hex, but he soon lost his advantage when Bellatrix got her first shot at him. Then after that it was her with the upperhand. He was backing up, and was almost to the wall.

Luna came up to help him, and the two dueled together against the dark witch.

A flash of green light illuminated the room, and everyone stopped and looked as the Battle took its first victim.

Aberforth Dumbledore was dead.

Luna screamed in anger, it was a sound that basically shook the manor. It was the noise of someone losing a friend, of someone losing someone they thought of as a mentor, like a father figure.

Luna watched him fall to the ground, and when he hit, her glare turned to Bellatrix, who laughed at the anger on the young girls face.

Luna was now battling with a level of power that nobody expected to see from her. Her, Luna Lovegood, the Happy go-lucky girl with the quirky attitude, was now fighting the strongest, darkest, most evil witch alive….and was winning.

Luna kicked the woman from behind the knees, sending her to the floor. She then stomped on her hand, breaking the wand clutched between Bellatrix's fingers.

She pointing her wand at the woman, said the curse that she never expected to say in her life, and then Bellatrix Lestrange was dead at her feet.

And Luna felt like a monster.

She fell to her knees, and started to cry, then she crawled over to Aberforth and hugged his dead body.

"I named her Ariana." She whispered to him. "After your sister." She kissed the man on the forehead, before standing up. She looked up at Voldemort, and saw him glaring daggers at her. She closed her eyes, expecting death at any moment, before another loud scream erupted from the hall, Everyone including Voldemort looked over to see who caused the noise, giving Luna a chance to escape to a different location.

Fred was on the ground next to the form of a girl, he was shaking her rapidly trying to get her eyes to open. Upon further examination, it was clear that the girl wasn't dead yet, but bleeding at a rapid rate.

The blood was coming out of her quickly. It was coming out of her nose, her eyes, and here ears and mouth.

"Lavender." Fred cried, shaking her shoulders. "We said would make it through this, you and me! Lavender wake up!"

Snape rushed forward, and kneelt down at her side, and quickly said any counter curse he could think of, when suddenly the blood poured back into her, the deep wounds closed, and her eyes fluttered open.

Fred threw himself down on her and hugged her tight, and she awkwardly patted him on the back, then he helped her back onto her feet.

* * *

Back upstairs.

Neville didn't take the cloak off as he made his way into the room. He didn't want Nagini to be able to see him when he couldn't see her yet. He walked around the room frantically searching as best as he could, before finally finding her. He almost face palmed when he found her…Sleeping on the bed.

He felt terrible about what he was about to do, and cursed Voldemort for using his poor snake like this.

He murmured an apology, before taking off the cloak, raising the sword, and cutting her head off. A single tear fell down his face, as he lifted up the severed head, and put it into his cloak pocket to brink back downstairs.

He was a the door, when he remembered the cloak. Quickly cursing his stupidity, he ran back to the bed, and threw the invisibility cloak back over his head, and dashed back out to the door. He rushed back down the stairs, after shutting the door, without being noticed. The first duel he came into was between Draco and Crabbe Sr. The older wizard was sneering at him as he cursed, calling him a blood traitor, and filth.

Neville could clearly see that Draco was about to lose, so he whipped the cloak off, and stunned the older wizard, who fell to the floor with a bang.

Panting, Draco looked up to his savior, and said in a raspy voice. "Thank you."

Neville nodded at him, then rushed to Find Harry and tell him that the Horcrux was dead.

It didn't take long to find him.

Malfoy manor had two staircases, Neville went down one, as Harry and Ginny were making their way up the other.

Neville put the cloak on, and ran across the hall, catching the pair in no time at all.

"Harry." Neville whispered.

Harry snapped his head around with his wand raised, before Neville made his face appear for a second, before cloaking it again.

"It's dead. Nagini is dead." Neville whispered back.

Harry nodded, and patted Neville on the shoulder.

Neville went back down the stairs quickly; to help Pansy and Cho as they we're dueling three anonymous death eaters. He threw the cloak on the floor and joined them.

Ginny took Harry's hand.

"Are you ready?" She whispered.

Harry nodded. Yeah he was ready, to walk to his death.

"Yeah." He replied.

The two made their way up the rest of the staircase, and walked directly to Voldemort, hand in hand, Ginny had her wand raised, Harry did slightly, as he held a shield over Ginny.

Voldemort turned when he saw the pair, he kicked Lily to get her to look.

Ginny hissed at him, which made him smirk.

"Mummy, Daddy." Lily whispered, her face full of tears. It was obvious that she had seen people die, for she had a haunted expression on her face that could mean nothing else. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize Lily." Harry told her, then looked up at Voldemort. "Let my daughter go Tom."

Voldemort laughed.

"You're forgetting a bit of our deal Potter."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to tell you."

"If you tell me Potter, I'll let the rest of your friends go unharmed. As you can see if you look there are already casualties for your side."

"And yours as well." Harry noted. "Now give me Lily."

Voldemort pointed his wand at the child, and unbound her. She quickly ran to her mother, as Harry and Voldemort were still talking.

"We killed them Tom." Harry said. "All of them, every last one of them."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, before realization dawned upon him. He turned and ran to the Master Suite, and screamed furiously and tonelessly.

"How did you know?" Voldemort demanded, as he rushed back out. "How did you know about my key to immortality? TELL ME BOY!"

Harry smiled. "Lily's brother sent us that book. Little Albus Severus Potter."

Voldemort laughed loudly despite himself. "So you lot never found out eh? Snape isn't on precious Dumbledore's side in this war."

Harry smiled back, but said nothing.

Voldemort's expression turned back to its serious look.

"How do you know you got all of them?" Voldemort inquired.

"Oh I didn't kill them all." Harry said shaking his head. "I only killed one."

"I have more than one, Potter." Voldemort spat.

Harry nodded. "I know. Ron killed the locket, Ginny here the diadem, Hermione killed the cup, Luna killed the ring, and Neville killed the snake."

Voldemort's eyes snapped towards the said people on the ground.

"Don't kill them Tom." Harry warned.

"Why not?" Voldemort seethed. "What thinks you can stop me from murdering all of your little friends tonight?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Kill me instead Tom. Kill me, and let them go. I'd die for my friends Tom. I'd do anything to keep them safe."

Voldemort's eyes widened with glee.

Harry turned to his girlfriend, and daughter, and hugged them tight, before looking Voldemort straight in the eye.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort hissed, and Harry's world went black.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that he was staring into his parents faces, both of whom had tears in their eyes as they helped him up.

"Harry." Lily said, as she grabbed onto him and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

Harry grinned as he felt her touch on his back, she was rubbing soothing circles as she hugged him.

"Harry." James said, and the two broke apart. "Harry your mother and I are so proud of you."

Harry smiled at his father, and rushed to him and engulfed him too in a hug.

The three stood there in silence, just in a group hug, before Lily broke it.

"Harry you're not dead." Lily whispered, starting to smile. She put her hand in her pocket, and pulled out her wand. She waved it and suddenly Harry remembered everything.

"Why am I seeing you?" Harry whispered. "In the book I saw Dumbledore.

"He's still alive." James said simply. "And it's our turn to see you."

"Mum," Harry said. "Did you know Snape loved you?"

Lily smiled sadly and nodded. "I loved him too for a while Harry." Lily said, ignoring her husband's slightly annoyed look. "Until he started into the Dark Arts I thought that the two of us were going to be together forever. I didn't get over him until I started seeing James."

"And James was a much better option." James added, and Lily smacked his arm. "I was kidding!" He complained, as Harry and Lily laughed.

Harry sighed. "I have to go back now, haven't I?"

Lily hesitated, and then nodded. "It would be to selfish of me to ask you to stay Harry, but we'll see you again. Hopefully not for a long time though."

Harry smiled, tearing up slightly.

"We have to take the others over to the light." James whispered gently.

"Who died?" Harry gasped.

Lily frowned"You'll see." She whispered. "Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Mum, Goodbye Dad." He whispered.

His parents faded slowly.

* * *

And then Everything was dark and loud again.

He was back in the battle.

Harry's eyes snapped open. There was no time for games. No time for pretend.

It was time to act.

"You fell right into our trap Tom." Harry said as he got up.

Voldemort's eyes widened almost comically.

"How-"

"How am I still alive?" Harry grinned. "Do you really want to know?"

Voldemort nodded once.

"Call off you're men Tom, and I'll call off mine. This is it Riddle. This is the end, and I want everyone to see how his ends."

A moment later every alive eye in the room had their eyes on the pair.

"Explain." Voldemort hissed.

"I have many things to say Tom, but how I lived will be last, because I want you to listen."

Voldemort didn't say anything.

"First things first. Severus Snape tricked many today."

Voldemort snorted. "I am aware. He betrayed you."

"Did he really?" Harry replied amused. "Are you sure about that? Or Is it that Snape has been a spy for Dumbledore for the past fourteen years, playing you like a harp."

Voldemort looked taken back, before shaking his head. "You're a liar." He spat.

Harry shook his head. "Snape loved my mother Tom, Loved her more than anyone had ever loved anyone in their entire life. Since they were small children Tom. When you threatened her, that was the last straw for him. You do remember him asking you to spare her, correct? Well, right after that he went to Dumbledore and switched."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at Snape, who nodded, then Voldemort looked back at Harry.

"Secondly, Ginny, Expelliarmus!" Ginny's wand flew from her hand and Harry caught it with ease. "Sorry Ginny, I needed to win the wand."

Ginny nodded, taking his wand in return, but didn't win the wand, she just held onto it.

"Why did you do that?" Voldemort demanded.

"I needed to use a different wand." Harry explained. "Our wands are brother wands Tom; they would never work against eachother."

Irritation flickered across Voldemort's face. How could he have not known that?

"And lastly, what you've been waiting for." Harry said. "That night in Godric's Hollow when you killed my parents, and tried to kill me, a piece of your soul attached to mine. You made me a Horcrux, and you just killed the very last string holding you to immortality Tom. I was the Horcrux you never meant to make, I was the key to your survival until a moment ago. You see Tom? You see how you fell into our trap? You are just as mortal as me, the child of the Prophecy."

Voldemort's already pale face, turned whiter. He took a deep breath, and then demanded. "Tell me the Prophecy."

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"

"One of us has to die Riddle." Harry said.

"You speak like you think you will win." Voldemort sneered. "Mortal or not Potter, I am far the superior."

"Really?" Harry smirked. "Then let's find out shall we?"

"AVADA KEDEVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

There was a bang, and a gold light surrounded them, despite the fact that Harry had switched wands. The brightness of the light practically blinded the room.

When the light died, everyone rubbed their eyes and looked up in a rush.

Harry Potter was standing victorious, and Tom Riddle was dead.

Cheerers of victory erupted in the room from the side of the light, momentarily, before the dark decided to fight even though their master wad dead.

Spells and hex's filled the air once more, leaving no time to really celebrate, or mourn the death of the Dark Lord.

A green jet of light nearly hit Lily, and would have had she not ducked.

Ginny saw red.

She turned her head, and saw Umbridge pointing her wand at her daughter, and her mouth started to speak the curse again, before Lily threw herself at Umbridge knocking her to the floor hitting the evil toad in her ugly face.

"I'll paraphrase my mother a bit." Ginny spat, as she hit the woman. "NOT. MY. DAUGHTER. YOU. PINK FUCKING TOAD FACED BITCH!"

Ginny beat the woman rapidity, not killing her though. Umbridge deserved to suffer, not get the easy way out. Ginny stood up, and bound the woman, like George did to Avery, and Ginny kicked the woman over to the corner.

The battle continued for another ten or so minutes, before ending. The light had every last Death Eater captured or dead.

The Battle was officially won.

* * *

Half of the order members stayed at Malfoy Manor, while the other half helped Dumbledore's Army, and the dead out of the castle.

Harry watched in horror as the bodies were put into a chariot.

Amongst the dead were Aberforth, Trelawney, Emmeline Vance we're part of the Order/Hogwarts Staff.

From Dumbledore's Army, Cormac McLaggen, Padma Patil and Cho Chang.

Harry felt his insides grow cold as he saw the six. While part of him was happy that only six people died, and not fifty in the book, he couldn't help his sorrow.

None of these people were supposed to die. This book didn't just save lives, it also killed separate ones.

Nobody seemed to realize that though, until the bodies of the six were carried away.

"Goodbye." Harry whispered to the chariot, as he took his crying daughters hand, and his tearful girlfriends, and together they made their way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N- I didn't plan on killing anyone, but as i was writing, it occured to me that not everyone could be saved.

I was torn between Katie Bell, and Cho, but i ultimetly decided on Cho in the end.

I hope you liked the chapter enough to spare my life,

With high hopes for my survival, I post this update.

~Checkers Chance~


	43. The End

A/N-This is me wrapping up my story, because I couldn't just leave it as I did.

Third update of the night? Yes, yes it is xD

* * *

One month after the Battle of Malfoy Manor had ended, things were starting to go back to how they used to be, except for the hero worship that Harry so desperately wished would go away.

* * *

Harry gave an in depth interview to the Quibbler and Daily Prophet explaining the Horcruxs, and how they were destroyed. He didn't explain this children though, or how they came upon the information of the Horcruxs.

* * *

The Ministry issued Order of Merlin to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville for destroying the Horcruxs, each of them killing a seventh of Voldemort. Nobody knew though, that Harry was himself a Horcrux…Nobody thought that wise to tell. Regulus Black was also given Order or Merlin First Class, which Sirius accepted in honor of his brother. He hung the award where his mother's portrait used to be, as if to spite her, and honor his brother at the same time.

Order of Merlin Second Class, went to the families of Cormac, Padma, and Cho. They were remembered as hero's. Dumbledore accepted Aberforths award just as Sirius had. Nobody was there to collect Trelawney's, and Emmaline's, so they were hung at Hogwarts and every time someone passed them, they put flowers in front of them

And Lastly Third Class went to all the others that fought bravely at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

-Years Later-

Tonks gave birth to a little baby boy, with Turquoise hair, and a dimply smile.

The older Teddy was still with them though.

It took a while, but everyone agreed, that when they had their children, they would change the name of the babies, so that since the older child would stay, and remember everything, that they would make it less confusing to have the sets of children have different names.

Baby Teddy was re-named Alastor Remus Lupin. Tonks had insisted on keeping the middle name the same, and Remus had agreed on naming the baby after the old auror…

* * *

Everyone was happy to hear that Sirius and Amelia also had a child, the same year as baby Alastor.

His name was Regulus Black, after his little brother.

* * *

Victoire was the next child born. She was named Cecile Christelle Weasley.

* * *

James was renamed "Remus James Potter"

* * *

Rose was named "Lavender Luna Weasley"

* * *

Albus was renamed "Sirius Severus Potter"

* * *

Scorpius was named "Aries Cepheus Malfoy." Keeping the Black tradition of naming the children after the constellations.

* * *

Hugo was "Viktor Arthur Weasley"

* * *

And Lily, was named. "Dorea Emmeline Potter." After his grandmother, Dorea Black.

* * *

As Harry held onto his baby daughters hand, he remembered how it felt when he almost lost his daughter all those years ago, back when she was little ten year old Lily.

All of the kids who went back in time, stayed in their families together. They all still told the truth about their parentage though, most people just didn't believe. And after the new versions of the children were born, they pretended to be siblings of the babies. It was the easiest explanation for when the little ones grew up.

"Can I hold me?" Lily whispered with a smirk.

Harry laughed and passed Dorea to Lily.

Lily smiled. "Would it be self-centered of me to say that this is the most adorable baby I have ever seen in my whole life?"

Harry laughed and hugged her. "Not self-centered. Just…Lily." He grinned.

They both looked up as they heard another laugh, and Ginny walked into the room.

"Are you complimenting yourself again Lily?" Ginny laughed. She was holding two-year old Sirius in her arms.

"Maybe just a bit." Lily grinned.

"Well, you have every right to do that, because all of my children are adorable." Ginny said with a triumphant laugh.

Harry and Lily laughed with her.

"Are we taking her to see mum today?" Ginny asked. "Mum wanted to measure her for her Weasley sweater."

Harry nodded. "Lily, are you coming?"

Lily shrugged. "Sure, I haven't been to the burrow in a few days, it's probably completely different by now."

Ginny laughed, and then they went over to the floo, put a pinch of powder in and yelled "The Burrow!" and disappeared into its green flames.

The End

* * *

A/N-That's it guys, I can't believe that i'm finally done... like wow.

Sorry if you didn't like me renaming the kids, but it had to happen if the future kids were stuck in that time period.

Thank you all so much, for sticking with me until the very end. All of your comments, favorites and follows meant so much to me. My very first fanficiton on my other account only got 9 reviews, so i wasn't really expecting all of this, so i just want to agian, say thank you.

I love you guys, you guys are the best readers ever, and I'll miss hearing from you all.

I honestly never expected to ever finish this story, but its you guys that kept me going. I almost quit after the first few chapters, but people started to review, saying "Can't wait for the next update" So of course, i had to keep going, even when i had no insperation, or just didn't want to write, i still did, for you guys.

I'll miss you all so very much.

~Chelsea Lucas~

(CheckersChance)


	44. ANNOUNCEMENT FOR HALEY POTTER STORY

To those of you following my "Haley Potter" Story, It was deleted but its up again now!


	45. SOPA

SOPA is at it again!

This law is trying to pass covers streaming material. MEANING PEOPLE LIKE US CAN GO TO PRISION!

Yes, people like us, FANDOMS!

You can get charged with

-Making Fanart

-Covering Songs

-AND FANFICTION!

Guys please sign this petition, (take out the spaces)

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF

I have 937 followers on this story right now, if all of you sign it will make a huge difference.

This SOPA thing is getting out of control. I understand claiming something is yours when it isn't is bad, but none of us are doing that!

So again, PLEASE sign this petition. Even one signature can make a difference.

Sincerely yours,

Chelsea Lucas


End file.
